El legado de Atena
by Ulti-SG
Summary: Ahora que Hades ha sido derrotado por Atena, los cinco caballeros de bronce, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki serán los responsables del crecimiento de la nueva generación y de preservar la paz que finalmente tras toda las guerras santas se ha logrado.
1. Prólogo Herederos

Se dice que el cielo y el infierno pueden encontrarse en la Tierra misma. Y que mientras los corazones humanos sean capaces de albergar tanto maldad como bondad, es imposible edificar el tan anhelado concepto que los hombres esperan del nombrado _paraíso_.

Sin embargo, el mundo gira ahora sobre una era en la que nunca estuvieron tan cerca de lograrlo.

Hace cuatro estaciones, los dioses de la muerte devastaron el mundo con su poder. Los guerreros de la Tierra se enfrentaron a ellos y a sus huestes malignas, librando encarnizadas y sangrientas luchas, logrando la victoria tras un camino tortuoso y lleno de sacrificios.

Se desencadenaron batallas sin cuartel. La más conocida será aquella en la que Hades, el antiguo dios del inframundo, fue vencido por la lanza dorada empuñada por Atena en compañía de sus sagrados santos. Sin embargo, la menos mencionada será la que decidió el fin del mundo cómo se conocía, aquella que está destinada a no ser recordada más que por escasos individuos en cuyas conciencias deberán cargar el peso de todas las pérdidas sufridas, es el precio por haber sido los causantes de tal desenlace.

Penoso fue que, pese a todo ese esfuerzo y la destrucción de las entidades oscuras, la victoria no repararía el daño irreparable que quebró el equilibrio del planeta, pero el milagro suscitado compensó en gran medida todas las lágrimas y el dolor… Aunque el costo siempre será debatible.

-* El legado de Atena*-

**Por Ulti_SG**

**PRÓLOGO.**

"**Herederos"**

—_Aún en la muerte, nuestras almas estarán al servicio de Atena_.

A la velocidad del sonido, un joven corre por una planicie desolada y árida. El atardecer comenzaba sobre el escenario montañoso que se alzaba en el horizonte, por lo que los rayos del astro rey se reflejaban en su armadura sagrada una vez que decidiera detener su avance en un intento por orientarse. Tenía claro su destino, aunque no el camino que debía tomar para llegar a él lo más pronto posible.

Durante esa pausa que empleó para inspeccionar los alrededores, el joven se encorvó bruscamente al sentir esa inquietante punzada en el pecho, a la altura del corazón, justo el lugar donde recordaba haber sido herido por la siniestra espada de Hades

El Pegaso Seiya dio algunas respiraciones que le causaron dolor, no obstante, como en las ocasiones anteriores, la sensación se desvaneció sin más complicaciones después de unos segundos.

Decidió sentarse un momento, verificando que no ocurriría de nuevo para importunar de nuevo su recorrido.

Sentado ahí, y contemplando el paisaje frente a sus ojos, fue imposible para el Pegaso no pensar, una vez más, en los cambios extraños sufridos en el mundo.

Aún en la confusión en que se perdían sus memorias con respecto a los últimos momentos de su enfrentamiento contra Hades, Seiya y sus hermanos de bronce fueron capaces de volver a ver la luz del sol, aquella que el dios de la muerte intentó arrebatarles a los seres humanos.

Lograron salir del _Elysium_ gracias al cosmos divino de su diosa, despertando en la Tierra, ilesos, sin que Atena se encontrara con ellos. Pero esa no fue su única preocupación, poco tiempo pasaría para darse cuenta de la renovación ocurrida en el planeta, la forma en la que se respiraba un aire nuevo y limpio, las aguas corrían con una nueva fuerza, y las plantas florecían radiantes de los suelos fértiles.

En su momento, todo lo atribuyeron al exterminio de Hades y a las oraciones de Atena, pero la realidad estará fuera de su comprensión por un tiempo más.

Tras su retorno al Santuario, esperando encontrar respuestas a la desaparición de Atena, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki y Shun se percataron de la ausencia de ciudades enteras, aquellos lugares donde alguna vez se alzaron grandes metrópolis habían desaparecido, como si la tierra las hubiera engullido en espera de borrarlas, y no sólo los edificios, sino también un sinnúmero de sus habitantes.

¿Podría ser que todos ellos hubieran sido victimas de la guerra santa? Lo que descartó tal razonamiento fue sin duda llegar al Santuario, reencontrarse con Shaina, Marin, Kiki, Jabu y el resto de los santos de bronce, y que estos no entendieran a lo que se referían. Ellos no recordaban los escenarios modernos que describieron con detalles; para Shaina y los demás, las cosas en el mundo siempre habían sido así…

El desconcierto fue demasiado para Seiya quien, pese a haberse reencontrado con su hermana Seika, no pudo sentirse tranquilo, un sentimiento que compartió con sus compañeros quienes se esforzaron por hacerles recordar, sin éxito.

Decidieron separarse y buscar respuestas por donde fuera posible, aún ante el desconcierto de los demás. Seiya viajó junto a Seika hacia Japón, donde con alivio volvieron a ver a Mino y a los niños del orfanato.

Shiryu regresó a los cinco viejos picos, donde Shunrei lo recibió con gran alegría.

Hyoga se dirigió a Asgard esperando que Hilda, en su comunión con Odín, pudiera saber algo.

Shun volvió a lo que alguna vez fue la Isla Andrómeda donde June y otros sobrevivientes todavía vivían.

E Ikki desapareció sin decir cual sería su rumbo ni sus planes.

Y pese a sus esfuerzos, la situación continuaba siendo la misma. Aterradoramente, nadie recordaba la última versión del mundo que los jóvenes de bronce tenían impresos en sus recuerdos; ¿algún acto de los dioses? Tal vez, ¿pero con qué fin?

Pero, omitiendo ese inexplicable detalle, todo en el mundo parecía funcionar a la perfección, y se respiraba una paz que aparentaba que jamás tendría fin.

Entonces ¿por qué no podían sentirse satisfechos por ello? Se preguntaba constantemente Seiya. ¿No es lo que siempre buscaron? ¿No era ese el sueño de Atena? ¿Un mundo donde la paz y la bondad reinaran sobre las personas…? ¿Una era donde ellos pudieran vivir como jóvenes normales, lejos de los conflictos?

Seiya quisiera poder aceptar la realidad como es ahora en que todo parece _casi_ perfecto, pero el pensar en el destino de los millones de habitantes que han desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra no se lo permite. Debe encontrar la respuesta, así como el paradero de Saori, la cual y se había convencido en un acto de mantener la esperanza, también fue victima del extraño fenómeno. Él jamás podría vivir tranquilo ni en paz en un mundo donde Saori no estuviera a su lado.

Seiya se alarmó una vez más en que escuchara ese replicar en su cabeza, aquel que llegaba a su cosmos y lo llamaba de forma incesante, mismo que lo había alcanzado hasta Japón, sintiendo en su interior que debía regresar al Santuario.

¿Sería Atena acaso? Pensando en eso es por lo que inmediatamente emprendió el rumbo hacia Grecia después de casi un año de no volver a ahí.

Seiya se giró repentinamente al sentirse acechado, pero sus puños sólo se alzaron el instante que le tomó reconocer que no se trataba de ningún enemigo, al contrario.

— Tenías razón Shiryu, se trataba Seiya— aclaró una de las tres siluetas que saltaron hacia Pegaso, el que poseía una voz mas delicada y frágil.

— ¡Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu, que gusto verlos, amigos!— se le iluminó el rostro a Pegaso una vez que volviera a estar junto a sus inseparables camaradas— Pero esto no puede ser coincidencia, no me digan que ustedes también…

— Así es— se adelantó Hyoga— También escuchamos ese llamado, Seiya. Y nos dirigíamos al Santuario para averiguar lo que sea que está ocurriendo allá.

Shiryu y Shun asintieron al mismo tiempo— En un principio creí que podría tratarse del cosmos de Atena intentando comunicarse con nosotros, pero… algo no está bien, este cosmos que percibo es totalmente diferente al de Saori, posee otro espacio— explicó Shiryu sus sospechas. Sus ojos sellados denotaban su ceguera perpetua.

— Es justo lo que había pensado— exclamó Pegaso— Pero ahora que lo dices, es verdad, no parece ser ella… Aunque eso quiere decir, que alguien deliberadamente ha logrado entrar al Santuario. ¡Tal vez esto sea una trampa!

— No lo descubriremos si eludimos la invitación que cortésmente nos han enviado— puntualizó Cignus con un semblante frío que se reflejó en ambos ojos.

— Y si santos como Shaina y Marin continúan vigilando el recinto, eso significa que podrían estar en problemas. No tenemos otra opción— añadió angustiado Andrómeda.

— Tienen razón. No demoremos más entonces— se volvió Pegaso hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba el Santuario.

Las cuatro saetas de bronce recorrieron a gran velocidad las distancias. Aún cuando sus ropajes divinos no lucieran como lo hicieron en el _Elysium_, la resistencia de sus armaduras era indiscutible, por lo que si debieran enfrentar a un nuevo enemigo ellos solos, sentirían la confianza de poder superarlo, no por nada ellos habían ido al inframundo y regresado con la victoria.

La noche llegó cuando pisaron las tierras dentro del Santuario. En su última visita, habían contemplado el complejo parcialmente en ruinas, huella irrefutable de las intensas batallas libradas entre los espectros y los santos dorados; y sin olvidar el choque de dos Exclamaciones de Atena que estuvo por destruirlo todo.

Esa es la imagen que esperaron encontrar en el Santuario, pero lo que estaba delante de ellos los dejó perplejos. Los templos y las instalaciones se alzaban intactos con la arquitectura de la época antigua, mas algunos nuevos detalles en relieve les cedían a cada estructura una imponencia jamás antes vista.

El sonido de una corriente de agua le indicó a Shiryu de la existencia de algún manantial, y el aroma de un fresco rocío la presencia de plantas y jardines.

— Esto es… ¿Qué es lo que pasó aquí?— se acercó Shun a una de las fuentes, observando su reflejo tan claro como si se tratara de un espejo.

Por mucho el esfuerzo que cualquier antiguo santo hubiera empleado en reconstruir el Santuario, no habría logrado llegar a este resultado en tan poco tiempo. Además, es sabido que la fortaleza tiene la capacidad de reconstruirse, pero sólo cuando el cosmos como el de Atena decidiera volver a levantarlo.

Alguien sin duda le había dado nueva vida al recinto sagrado, pero no se trataba de la diosa de la sabiduría, de eso se convencían cada vez más y eso aumentaba su inseguridad.

— Ahí está de nuevo— se sujetó la cabeza Shun al ser victima de esa vibración en su mente y que retumbó en sus oídos— Y es mucho más fuerte que antes, nos estamos acercando.

— La cámara del Patriarca, allá debe ser— calculó Shiryu dejándose guiar por sus sentidos.

— Atentos, amigos. Porque cualquier cosa podría esperarnos adelante— aconsejó Seiya al ser el primero en marchar a toda velocidad.

Ascendieron por pasajes que evitó que debieran infiltrarse por las doce casas. Caminos que conocían gracias al corto tiempo en que Saori pudo permanecer como mandamás de toda la Orden.

Esperaban ser atacados de un momento a otro, por lo que su cautela fue extrema. Sin embargo, avanzaron gran parte del camino y nada desagradable o imprevisto ocurrió.

Pegaso frenó en seco cuando a lo lejos pudo divisar una silueta inmóvil en el suelo.

— ¡Shaina!— gritó Seiya al agudizar su vista y alcanzar a reconocer a la mujer tendida en las escalinatas.

Corrió hasta ella seguido por sus compañeros, levantándola por la espalda y buscando una reacción de su parte. A simple vista no se encontraba herida.

La mascara de la amazona cayó de su rostro por su propio peso. Para alivio de Seiya, ni una sola marca de sangre era visible.

El resto de los santos respetaban la intimidan de los santos femeninos, por lo que decidieron mantenerse a distancia pese a ya conocer el rostro de la amazona.

Las facciones de su cara no reflejaban angustia o dolor, mas bien una inmensa tranquilidad, la misma que todo ser humano muestra al dormir placidamente.

— Shaina, por favor, reacciona— le pidió con un poco más de calma. Respiraba, eso era evidente ante el movimiento continuo de su pecho, pero no llegaba a comprender la razón de aquel estado— Despierta— le tocó el rostro con delicadeza, y ante el simple tacto, ella comenzó a reaccionar, sus cejas se arquearon débilmente antes de que sus pestañas temblaran para abrir sus ojos color esmeralda.

Ella contempló en silencio a Seiya quien emitió un sonido de alegría ante su despertar.

— Sei... ya...—musitó débilmente su nombre.

— Tranquila, todo está bien— pudo decirle aún manteniéndola en sus brazos.

Sólo por un momento, Shaina se permitió el papel de una débil mujer. El reencontrarse después de más de un año con el hombre que ama lograba que su voluntad accediera a ese capricho.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasó aquí Shaina? ¿Quién te hizo esto?— preguntó el Pegaso con evidente urgencia.

La guerrera de Ofiuco fue la única miembro del antiguo Santuario qué permaneció custodiándolo tal y cual creyó su deber. Los demás decidieron hace tiempo ir a buscar a sus familias y amigos. La era de paz y el último Apocalipsis que sufrió la Tierra, despertó en muchos la necesidad de buscar algo con lo cual llenar sus vidas ahora que Atena se había marchado y nadie se encontraba dirigiendo el Santuario. Además, la diosa de la sabiduría nunca mintió al pregonar que su mayor deseo era que sus santos vivieran una vida donde encontraran la felicidad. Fue la orden silenciosa que dejó para sus fieles caballeros ante el incierto final que la guerra contra Hades y sus espectros pudiera desatar.

Pero Shaina, encadenada a ese lugar sólo por convicción, permitió partir a todos, accediendo a velar el cementerio que este fue no hace mucho.

El ver a Seiya nuevamente le regresó un viejo resentimiento, pues, siendo él el único al que le permitiría romper la cadena que la mantenía unida al Santuario, el Pegaso egoístamente partió hacia Oriente y nunca miró hacia atrás. Dejando inconcluso el drama existente entre ellos.

— Un hombre…— logró pronunciar aún somnolienta— … está en el Santuario… Intenté detenerlo, pero el insistió en subir y… — el momento en que atacó al intruso vino a su mente. En el segundo en que su técnica mortal había sido eludida, ese sujeto solo tuvo que tocarle la frente con la punta de sus dedos para que todo se volviera irremediablemente oscuro— … Es muy hábil… Estoy bien, no me lastimó pero… Seiya, debes ir tras él— recogió su mascara y la colocó en su lugar, liberándose de los brazos del santo.

— Iremos juntos— previó Seiya, a lo que Shaina negó.

— Sólo los retrasaría, Seiya vete ya— recalcó al apoyarse contra una columna y permanecer en pie, todavía débil— No pienso repetirlo, anda— exigió al verlo titubear, como siempre lo ha hecho.

— Shaina, ¿tú sabes quién es ese hombre?— cuestionó Shiryu antes de partir.

— Es la primera vez que lo veo…— respondió la amazona— No me dijo su nombre pero… había algo en su cosmos que se me figuró familiar…

— Espera aquí entonces, regresaremos por ti Shaina— prometió Pegaso.

Las escaleras que conducían hacia el gran salón del Patriarca nunca le parecieron tan interminables como en ese momento, ni siquiera en aquella ocasión en la que cruzó por ellas buscando salvar la vida de Atena, superando la alfombra de rosas diabólicas con la que el caballero de Piscis protegía al camino hacia el Santo Pontífice y los aposentos de la diosa.

Sin embargo, Seiya, Shun y Hyoga notaron inmediatamente algo diferente, justo antes del umbral a la entrada del gran templo. Paso a paso redujeron su velocidad al quedar atónitos ante las esculturas bellamente elaboradas y tallados sobre la roca. Shiryu fue el último en detenerse al no comprender el motivo por el que sus compañeros aminoraron el paso.

Allí, emergiendo de entre las paredes de sólida piedra, las figuras de varios hombres formaban parte de una obra de arte. La maestría del artista debió ser tremenda para lograr esos exquisitos detalles que volvían relieves y volúmenes en un retrato exacto de rostros que conocían perfectamente.

Ese mural parecía estar vivo, las facciones de cada uno de ellos expresaba una naturalidad imposible de tallar en piedra. En el se mostraban en toda su gloria el poderío de los santos dorados, todos formando una imagen armónica en que la fuerza que poseyeron en vida se encontraba plasmadas ahí, bajo la magnanimidad del emblema de Niké.

— ¿Seiya, qué ocurre?— se apresuró a saber el Dragón.

— N-no me lo creerías si te lo dijera Shiryu… Esto es… Cielos, siento como si en cualquier momento fueran a moverse— comentó aun azorado por el trabajo elaborado en esas grandes paredes.

Cada línea de determinada armadura estaba ahí. No iban a engañarse pensando que se trataba de míticos santos de la antigüedad, no. Para Hyoga el reconocer al Santo de Acuario como su maestro Camus, y al Escorpión como el veloz Milo lo decía todo; así como para Shun al mirar detenidamente aquellas figuras que pertenecían a Afrodita de Piscis, Shaka de Virgo y Saga de Géminis. Seiya no contuvo su inconciente y con extremo cuidado se animó a tocar el brazo que alzaba airoso la escultura del santo que reconocía como Aiorios de Sagitario, junto a este el león dorado Aioria y el valeroso Aldebaran de Tauro. Shiryu habría compartido ese mismo asombro de poder ver y contemplar las imágenes pertenecientes a Mu de Aries, Mascara Mortal de Cáncer, su maestro Dokko de Libra, Shura de Capricornio y, en una posición más próxima al sol resplandeciente que figuraba el símbolo de la diosa de la victoria, Shion de Aries era visible con sus atuendos de santo Patriarca.

De una terrible nostalgia fueron victimas los jóvenes de bronce al reencontrarse, aunque fuera de esa forma, con aquellos que fueron sus hermanos dorados. No podían imaginar cómo es que algo como esto había sido elaborado pero, algunos se mostraron agradecidos de tal monumento para los caídos justicieros que sacrificaron sus vidas y almas para defender a Atena.

Una vez que Seiya recordará que no había que perder el tiempo, creyó ferviente que se trataba de un engaño por el que tontamente había bajado su defensa. Le parecía un truco muy sucio el utilizar el recuerdo de sus camaradas para ello, por lo que el Pegaso fue el primero en volver a andar, todavía más enfurecido que antes.

Sus pisadas resonaron en la lisa y reluciente superficie cuando entraron al templo, encontrándose con la gran puerta blanca adornada por detalles dorados, el obstáculo final para descubrir la identidad del invasor.

Seiya empujó con rudeza las puertas del Gran Salón, abriéndolas completamente.

De inmediato escucharon una voz que les dio la bienvenida— Inapropiada forma de arribar a esta sala de meditación, pudieron haber tocado para anunciar su llegada ¿no les parece? Que jóvenes tan maleducados...—escucharon una vez que los cuatro santos de bronce se adentraran.

Sus ojos rápidamente se lanzaron sobre el trono al final del pasillo en donde divisaron una silueta, de pie, junto a la escalinata recubierta por una alfombra roja.

— ¡Detente ahí mismo!— se adelantó entonces el Pegaso Seiya.

— ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?— cuestionó Shiryu— ¿Quién es usted y por qué se encuentra aquí?

Ante el acercamiento, los santos vieron a un joven bastante delgado vestido por una larga túnica marrón, quien subió las pequeñas escaleras y palpó la cabecera del trono con nostalgia. Después se volvió al grupo y sonrío ampliamente, con un gesto amigable y bastante pasivo.

— Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun, los esperaba—aclaró— Tardaron más de lo que supuse, si que se han vuelto descuidados.

Los cuatro se miraron unos a otros, confundidos. Ese hombre resultaba un completo desconocido, pero él parecía saber demasiado de ellos...

Ante tal rostro frente a él, Shun buscó alguna reacción en sus cadenas, pero no reaccionaron de ninguna forma ante la presencia de ese individuo.

— Por un momento llegué a pensar que no les importaba para nada este Santuario ahora que la paz finalmente envuelve al mundo— habló el hombre de cabello café y ojos negros— Y eso me hace dudar un poco...— se acarició el mentón— Si ustedes son el futuro de este Santuario... ¿qué es lo que nos espera?—murmuró más para si que para ellos.

—Sólo hablas por hablar, si no tienes un motivo justificable por estar aquí y armar todo este alboroto, ahora mismo voy a sacarte por la fuerza—se apresuró a decir Pegaso.

—Basta Seiya—lo contuvo el santo de hielo— Identifícate ahora y nos ahorraremos más malentendidos— insistió Cignus al hombre.

Por alguna razón, ninguno de los santos se atrevía a dar ni un paso más, la presencia de esa persona resultaba demasiado abrumante... Su cosmoenergía parecía someterlos de alguna forma.

— ¿Que modales son esos?— preguntó sarcástico el sujeto— ¿Así es como tratan al pobre viajero cansado y hambriento después de largos días de viaje?—dijo sarcástico, con una mueca burlona.

— Lo dice un hombre que ha entrado a este Santuario sagrado sin permiso, y pasando por encima de uno de sus santos protectores—espetó Shiryu—No tiene ningún derecho para estar aquí, por lo que esperamos que tenga una excelente excusa para tal allanamiento, o mejor aún, que se marche.

— Por supuesto que tengo derecho de estar aquí—dijo él sonriente cuando, ante el asombro de todos, tomó asiento en el trono dorado.

— ¡Esto es inaudito...!— vociferó el santo de Pegaso, conteniendo a duras penas su furia por lo que veían sus ojos— ¡¿Quién te has creído?!

— Es todo un sacrilegio el que ose ocupar un puesto que no le pertenece, con tal descaro— secundó Hyoga.

— Por favor niños, únicamente revivo viejas costumbres— se relajó en el asiento ante la indignación de todos— Hace años, solía sentarme aquí durante todo el día, tomando decisiones importantes sobre el Santuario y todos sus habitantes.

— ¡Mentira!— exclamó Seiya ante tales palabras— Sólo grandes hombres han tomado ese lugar, incluyendo a la misma diosa Atena. No eres más que un hablador que ha profanado el Santuario solo para venir con cuentos absurdos.

— Haces mal en hablarme de esa manera Pegaso— le advirtió el joven sentado en el lugar del Gran Maestro.

— No eres más que un canalla al que no tolerare más— el santo de bronce se lanzó en dirección a él.

— ¡Seiya, detente!— intentó Shiryu detener a su impaciente compañero.

— ¡Espera Seiya, no hay necesidad, el hombre frente a nosotros no es una amenaza, mi cadena no lo considera alguien peligroso!— le gritó Andrómeda en vano.

—¡Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken! _(Meteoros de Pegaso) – _exclamó desplegando su cosmos en cientos de golpes.

El intruso, anticipando el acto se puso de pie, extendiendo ambos brazos en forma horizontal al permanecer inmóvil en su sitio. Para sorpresa de los presentes, y del mismo Seiya, los meteoros no alcanzaron a tocar a su oponente ya que fueron devorados por un muro de energía que se materializó a través del cosmos que desprendía el delgado cuerpo del invasor.

— ¡Imposible, Seiya no pudo tocarlo si quiera!— añadió sorprendido el Santo de Andrómeda— ¡Que cosmos tan sorprendente posee!

— Esa técnica... ¡No puede ser otro más que El Muro de Cristal!— analizó el dragón aun a través de sus ojos ciegos.

— ¿Qué dices Shiryu?— se pasmó Seiya— ¡Eso no puede ser!— observó al individuo quien bajó sus brazos y los contemplaba con una mirada prepotente. Ocultando a la perfección el intenso dolor que se encendió en su pecho al ejecutar su técnica.

— Pegaso, veo que sigues tan impertinente como siempre— habló el sujeto quien bajó escalón por escalón— Creí que durante la guerra contra Hades llegarías a madurar. Tal vez tu cosmos lo haya hecho, pero como santo debes crecer en muchos otros aspectos si en verdad servirás a los planes de Atena.

— ¿Planes de Atena?— preguntó intrigado Shun

— Explícate—pidió Hyoga aún con la defensa en alto.

— La reconstrucción del Santuario, claro está—respondió rápidamente— Esos son sus deseos y me ha pedido que regrese a este mundo sólo para comunicárselo a ustedes, sus santos mas fieles.

— Eres un...—Seiya no soportaba tal cosa, pero antes de poder expresar nuevamente su disgusto, Shiryu intervino.

— Habla en un modo que transmite la sensación de que nos conoce, nos habla con demasiada familiaridad y sin embargo su rostro, así como su presencia aquí, resulta todo un enigma— aclaró Shiryu con un tono respetable— No nos ha hecho daño ni a nadie más que haya intentado ponerse en su camino. Ahora dice tener un mensaje de Atena para nosotros ¿por qué creer tal cosa? ¿Quién es usted para que ella depositara tal confianza?

El joven misterioso guardó silencio y sonrió bastante complacido—Sin duda alguna, de los cinco, tú resultas el mas sensato, Dragón, pero no por nada fuiste discípulo de Dohko— se encaminó entonces hacia un gran espejo que cubría completamente una de las paredes laterales del salón, observando minuciosamente su reflejo, así como las caras llenas de interrogantes de los santos, y la de Seiya quien apenas y lograba contenerse.

Shiryu se encontraba cada vez más intrigado, ese sujeto habló de su maestro con demasiada camaradería y nostalgia.

El hombre cerró los ojos un momento antes de proseguir—Estos meses en los que reina la paz parecen haberlos estropeado un poco. Pero no los culpo, cualquiera se dejaría llevar por su influencia—realizó una pequeña pausa— Han olvidado que no sólo necesitan ojos para reconocer a un amigo, también cuentan con la sensibilidad de sus demás sentidos para encontrar lo que sus ojos no pueden. Este rostro, este cuerpo, esta voz, no son míos...— confesó— Pero debo admitir que ha sido divertido confundirlos un poco— sonrió cínico.

— Genial, ahora somos objeto de burla— agregó Pegaso perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¿Por qué no terminar con las intrigas de una buena vez?—preguntó el Cisne comenzando a sentir lo mismo.

— Jóvenes...—suspiró resignado— No dejan que un pobre viejo como yo se divierta—nuevamente guardó silencio y se volvió hacia ellos. Su mirada se torno seria y determinada conforme su cosmos se extendía por la habitación.

Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun se mantuvieron atentos ante el incremento de energía, pero el cosmos del extraño logró una reacción sobre el de ellos y a través de su cosmoenergia comenzarían a comunicarse.

Ante la incredulidad de los santos, el panorama que los rodeaba cambió por completo, dejaron atrás el Gran Salón y se encontraban rodeados por paredes que simulaban el espacio exterior, el suelo y el techo habían desaparecido. El cosmos dorado que emanaba del hombre frente a ellos se volvió tan espeso que formó una silueta y algunos detalles que permitieron el distinguir a una persona diferente, una que reconocieron con asombro al haber tomado una consistencia fantasmal. En cuestión de segundos se materializó un hombre de larga y despeinada cabellera esmeralda, vistiendo una toga larga y blanca que recaía sobre sus hombros, alcanzando a cubrir sus pies. Éste les dedicó una leve sonrisa, y esperó una reacción.

— ¡Shion de Aries!—exclamaron al unísono los santos, provocando que el hombre en cuestión sonriera aún más.

— No puede ser...— susurró abrumado el Dragón, expresando el pensamiento de los demás.

—_Es un placer volver a estar frente a ustedes santos de Atena_—les dirigió la palabra con una voz inquebrantable y retumbante, pero llena de serenidad— _Estoy aquí con el único propósito de dictar las últimas ordenes que, como Patriarca de este Santuario, voy a encomendarles en nombre de nuestra diosa._

Para Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun resultaba sorprendente y hasta imposible que el antiguo Patriarca se presentase ante ellos de aquella forma tan poca ortodoxa.

—... Gran Maestro... ¿cómo es que usted pueda estar aquí?— finalmente Seiya logró hablar con algo de respeto— Creí que...

— _Son muchas las dudas que leo en tus ojos. Mi tiempo es corto, por lo que les suplico me permitan hablar_— aclaró antes de dar comienzo a una intrigante explicación— _Así que escúchenme con atención y lo comprenderán_— les pidió— _Éste mundo mortal cuenta desde tiempos remotos con numerosas órdenes encargadas de proteger la santidad de nuestro mundo de las fuerzas que intentan conquistarla o destruirla. Por centurias ha sido de esta manera. Nosotros como Santos de éste Santuario en Grecia, formamos parte de las líneas de defensa más importantes, pero no la única_—explicó— _La Tierra ha contado con decenas de hombres valientes que, como nosotros, ponen a su servicio y protección todas sus habilidades así como sus vidas. Como Patriarca tengo conocimiento de esto, y cada una de ellas se encarga de resolver lo propio._

— Eso suena demasiado egoísta— murmuró Shun— ¿Quiere decir que se han desatado batallas a manos de otros guerreros y que nosotros jamás les hemos ayudado?

— _¿Ellos les han ayudado a ustedes?_ —revirtió la pregunta el antiguo Patriarca.

Shun prefirió guardar silencio ante la mirada tan intensa de Shion.

— _Andrómeda, los Santos del Santuario, así como los Dioses Guerreros en Asgard, e incluso los Marine Shoguns de Poseidón, tenemos nuestras responsabilidades establecidas y nos preocupamos por llevarlas a cabo; justamente como lo hacen los demás: guerreros, sacerdotes, hechiceros, shamanes e incluso los humanos comunes. Todos llevan a cabo su función en este mundo y así se mantiene un equilibrio. Además, si involucrábamos a seres como ellos en las numerosas guerras santas que se han desatado, ninguno hubiera llegado a sobrevivir, son sociedades poderosas, pero el derramamiento de sangre sería innecesario, y Atena lo sabía muy bien. En su infinita bondad es por lo que jamás ha pedido nada a las demás órdenes. Así han sido nuestras reglas desde la era del Mito, pero_— realizó una ligera pausa— _Atena desea que eso termine_— añadió, despertando más la atención de los jóvenes frente a ellos.

— _Finalmente se llegó a la paz por la que Atena y muchos otros han luchado siempre. Los mismos dioses se encuentran complacidos con lo que ha ocurrido en este mundo, pero no por ello se debe bajar la guardia. Aun en época de quietud, el Santuario debe existir, deberá resurgir y volver a ser lo que fue mucho antes de que Saga pudiese corromper y desprestigiar nuestra Orden, y todo deberá hacerse para proteger el Legado de Atena._

— ¿El Legado de Atena?— murmuró confundido el santo del Cisne.

— Debe referirse a este tiempo de paz que las luchas han traído—explicó Shiryu, comprendiendo a lo que Shion se refería— Atena siempre ha luchado para conservar la calma, y después de tantas guerras y sacrificios lo ha conseguido.

— _Y como sobrevivientes de las pasadas guerra, ahora ustedes serán los responsables de que eso se lleve a cabo_—añadió Shion, asintiendo.

— ¿Reconstruir el Santuario? ¿Cómo se supone que haremos eso?—preguntó Seiya al adelantarse, aceptando de ese modo la misión que se les encomendaba.

— _En éste mundo una nueva generación ya ha nacido, existen un gran numero de individuos con las aptitudes necesarias para convertirse en parte del Santuario en el futuro._

— ¿Cómo los encontraremos?—inquirió Seiya nuevamente.

— _Ellos vendrán a ustedes, algunos se encontrarán en su camino y otros serán acarreados por la mano del destino_— dijo Shion—_No teman Santos de Bronce_—comentó Shion al ver la consternación en sus miradas— _No estarán solos en esto. Aún hay personas del antiguo Santuario que no dudaran en apoyarlos_— les aseguró con una mirada más cálida— _Nuestra Orden se creó con la finalidad de proteger a Atena en cada ocasión en la que ella retornase a este mundo, pero aunque ella se haya ido, somos nosotros quienes debemos velar por preservar su legado, uno que, contra todo lo que ella creía, finalmente se ha logrado. Igualmente, debemos asegurar que nuestra Orden perdure para cuando ella retorne y nos necesite de nuevo._

— ¿Saori volverá?— preguntó inconscientemente el Pegaso.

— _Saori Kido... Ella no volverá_—respondió con sinceridad— _Al final de su enfrentamiento contra Hade, despertó como Atena y por lo tanto, después de la batalla le fue imposible el regresar y retomar la identidad humana que llegó a forjar. Su vida aquí, con ustedes, sólo resultó una constante preparación que dio como resultado el despertar de su auténtica divinidad. De ese modo ahora se encuentra en donde debe de estar y en donde, sin duda, pertenece y hará un mayor bien._

Seiya bajó la cabeza, oprimiendo sus puños a su costado.

— _Pero aunque ya no esté aquí, se preocupa por la Tierra que tanto ama_—dijo animosamente— _Y pensando en ustedes y en los demás es por lo que desea que el Santuario vuelva a vivir. Como ya lo dije, Atena desea algunos cambios, y entre ellos está el crear lazos de hermandad con otros guerreros sobrevivientes a las batallas que, hace tiempo decidieron el futuro de este planeta. Ante las confrontaciones que deban pasar en el nuevo mundo, Atena desea que se analice el pasado, encontrar los errores y evitar repetirlos en el futuro, es por ello que cree que establecer relaciones con otras órdenes resultará benéfico y dotará al Santuario de un nuevo comienzo, con cimientos más fuertes e indestructibles._

— Maestro Shion ¿sabe usted lo que pasó en la Tierra?— inquirió rápidamente el Dragón una vez que encontrara su oportunidad— ¿Por qué es que todos han olvidado cómo era este mundo en verdad? ¿Por qué únicamente nosotros parecemos recordarlo?

Shion respondió lacónicamente a esa cuestión que previó iba a recibir_— No ésta en mí decírselos, algún día obtendrán su respuesta… Pero algo les puedo asegurar: es lo mejor, no intenten cambiarlo._

— ¡Pero…!— se exaltó Seiya ante la negativa de Shion por revelar ese enigma.

— _Pegaso, confía_— pidió el antiguo Patriarca con una mirada que suplicaba respeto a su decisión.

— ¿Cómo llevar a cabo tales uniones?— intervino Hyoga, retomando el curso inicial de la charla. No es que no deseara obtener respuestas sobre ese asunto con la misma intensidad que sus amigos, simplemente estaba dispuesto a fiarse de la promesa de Shion— Eso tomaría mucho tiempo...No sabemos ni siquiera con quienes debemos hablar o buscar.

— _¿Creen que hubiese venido sin las respuestas apropiadas?—_preguntó el alguna vez Patriarca— _Después de todo mi presencia aquí no sería posible de no contar con la ayuda y el apoyo de uno de los líderes de las grandes órdenes de las que hablo._

—¿Cómo dices?—preguntó consternado Seiya.

— _Él cuerpo de quien me he valido para estar aquí pertenece a un guerrero que forma parte de la tribu de los __**shamanes.**_

— ¿_Shamanes_?—repitió Shun con extrañeza.

— Son aquellos cuyos cuerpos o sentidos llegan a ser el vinculo que unen a este mundo con el otro... Eso fue lo que escuché alguna vez de mi viejo Maestro— comentó Shiryu.

— ¿Puede ser eso posible?—recriminó Hyoga.

— _Así es. Estas personas tienen la habilidad de permitir que un espíritu se aloje en sus cuerpos para llevar a cabo algún asunto pendiente en el mundo de los vivos... Es gracias al cuerpo de este hombre por lo que pude llegar hasta aquí, ante ustedes_— explicó— _Los shamanes son una tribu tradicionalista y en la que se puede confiar no sólo por sus buenas intenciones, sino por ser guerreros nobles y leales; sus artes en el combate llegan a ser de cuidado. Ellos, igual que nosotros, estuvieron plenamente involucrados durante los sucesos que decidieron el comienzo de ésta nueva era. Pueden confiar en ellos ya que Atena misma lo hace._

—No parecen ser guerreros—pensó Seiya al recordar el semblante tan despistado del shaman.

— _No te dejes llevar por las apariencias Seiya, el hombre a quien viste es alguien muy importante y debes de tenerle respeto_— le advirtió Shion como si hubiera sido capaz de leer su mente. Seiya solo realizó un gesto indiferente pero guardó sus comentarios.

Una estrella fugaz fue visible en la habitación estrellada, la que le indicó a Shion que era tiempo de partir— _Jóvenes santos, mí tiempo aquí ha llegado a su fin_— dijo él aún ante la impotencia de los santos— _Fue poco, pero es un placer, a pesar de todo, continuar bajo el servicio de Atena y del Santuario aunque deba ser de ésta forma._

— Maestro, ¿de verdad nos cree capacitados para llevar a cabo tal mandato?—se apresuró a preguntar el Dragón.

— _Dudar de si mismos sólo los llevará al fracaso, Shiryu. No se preocupen, lo harán bien, el que continúen con vida tras las numerosas batallas que se han desencadenado, es suficiente para reflejar lo capacitados que son ahora... Empezaron su travesía desde lo mas bajo dentro de nuestra Orden y con el tiempo han logrado encontrarse en la cima, son poderosos, todos ustedes. Atena no podría confiar en nadie más para cuidar su legado_—contemplaba con gracia el rostro de los jóvenes, no parecían del todo convencidos— _No se preocupen, si unos pobres incautos como yo y Dohko logramos reconstruir el Santuario alguna vez, para ustedes será mucho más sencillo_— sonrió, pero su imagen comenzaba a desvanecerse entre el panorama de estrellas— _Yo estuve en su lugar en ese entonces y sé como deben sentirse... Pero pese a sus miedos, sus dudas y su inseguridad, el cosmos de Atena los guiará siempre_— sus palabras sonaron como las de un padre cariñoso esperando alentar a sus hijos pequeños. Finalmente agregó— _Pero lo más importante, no olviden el deseo de nuestra diosa: vivan caballeros, disfruten de está paz que sus lágrimas y sangre han logrado, lo merecen. Son jóvenes, aún tienen mucho que descubrir de ustedes mismos, encuentren la felicidad…_

— Maestro Shion—musitaron al unísono.

—_Aún en la muerte, nuestras almas estarán al servicio de Atena_—alcanzó a decir antes de desaparecer y que todo el panorama cósmico se desvaneciera como neblina alejada por el viento.

Por un instante sus vistas se cegaron, pero pronto, al abrir sus ojos, se encontraron de nuevo dentro del salón del Gran Maestro. Los santos se aseguraron que estuvieran bien, cuando de pronto escucharon un quejido.

— Auuuh, si que es difícil mantener en este mundo a un Santo Dorado— dijo el joven de túnica una vez que se dejara caer en el suelo y sentarse, expresando una mueca que reflejaba su cansancio. Se sobó la cabeza, removiendo algo de su largo cabello oscuro.

Seiya, Hyoga y Shun lo miraron con desconcierto.

— ¿Hmmm?— él los miró por unos segundos— Hola— saludó risueño, desde su posición tan poco distinguida.

Nuevamente los santos se miraron entre ellos, todo se había vuelto tan extraño...

— Ah... hola— alcanzó a animarse el Dragón Shiryu, adelantándose— ¿Estás bien?

— Un poco cansado nada más, pero estoy bien gracias—observó su alrededor— ¿Dónde estoy?—preguntó bastante desorientado y despistado.

— ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas nada?— cuestionó Shun.

— Creí que los _shamanes_ serían mas listos...— musitó Seiya.

Después de una última ojeada a los aposentos es que el shaman comprendió— Entiendo—permaneció en el suelo para analizar a los jóvenes que lo rodeaban— Así que Shion finalmente cumplió con su misión, eso me alegra. De ser así, eso quiere decir que estamos en el Santuario de Atena, en Grecia—dedujo— Y ustedes deben ser el Pegaso Seiya, Shun de Andrómeda, el Cisne Hyoga y el Dragón Shiryu ¿no es verdad?— preguntó después de haber atinado correctamente.

— ¿Shion te lo contó?— preguntó Hyoga.

— No precisamente, hemos tenido largas charlas él y yo, es cierto, pero cuando le permití entrar a mi cuerpo, muchos de sus recuerdos quedan a la vista y no pude evitar darles un vistazo— dijo aquel joven de aspecto amable e indefenso.

— Parece que tienes mucho que contarnos, pero antes de ello nos gustaría saber tu nombre— dijo Shiryu al extenderle una mano amiga, algo que Seiya desaprobó totalmente.

El joven tomó la mano del Dragón, quien lo ayudó a levantarse— Soy Yoh Asakura*, es un placer conocer a tales celebridades como ustedes— añadió sin apartar su sonrisa tranquila y sincera.

— ¿Cómo es qué te involucraste en todo esto en primer lugar?— cuestionó Seiya, aún no tan confiado.

— Shion debió decírselos ¿no? He accedido al pacto que su diosa me ha pedido— respondió despreocupadamente.

— ¡¿Viste a Saori?!— preguntó Seiya.

— Hablé con Atena— rectificó Asakura— Es una mujer muy interesante y simpática, me agrada. Ella me contó mucho sobre ustedes, e igual me advirtió que si yo solo me presentaba aquí, seguramente habría muchos problemas, es por ello que le pidió a Shion el que me acompañase. Veo que no se equivocó.

— ¿Un _shaman_ es capaz de estar en contacto con una divinidad como Atena?— se preguntó Shun en silencio.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacer tal cosa?— preguntó nuevamente Seiya.

— Puedo hacer eso y mucho más, Seiya— le comentó Yoh, sin la intensión de presumir.

— ¿Qué estás escondiendo?

— Seiya, ya basta— lo contuvo Shiryu— Si el Patriarca y la misma Atena nos han pedido confiar en él, no veo por qué no hacerlo.

— Shiryu tiene razón, no creo que lo vimos sea una simple ilusión. Era el cosmos de Shion de Aries, y eso es indiscutible Seiya— impuso Hyoga.

— Además dijo que él—refiriéndose a Yoh— era el líder de una de las órdenes a las que debíamos contactar— le recordó Shun.

— No parece lo que dice— insistió Seiya.

— ¿Crees que porque no visto una armadura vistosa como la tuya, no soy digno de mi titulo?— inquirió Yoh serenamente.

— Simplemente no aparentas serlo...— repuso Seiya con aire irrespetuoso.

— Si no me crees no me importa...—murmuró el _shaman_ con gestos despreocupados, caminando lentamente hacia Seiya.

El Santo de Pegaso tomó aquello como una provocación, estaba dispuesto a levantar la guardia en ese mismo segundo pero, en ese momento, sintió como es que sus extremidades se paralizaron ante la cercanía de aquel individuo.

El resto de los santos sólo pudieron percatarse de la gran cosmoenergía que emanó del _shaman_. Creyeron que le demostraría a Seiya lo equivocado de sus conjeturas, tal vez lo lastimaría, pero de igual forma fueron incapaces de moverse o hablar.

La mirada de Seiya le mostró aun coraje y determinación, pero Yoh poseía una mucho más intensa y que llegaba a ser temible al estar envuelto por aquella aura.

Yoh pasó de largo al santo, dirigiéndose una vez más hacia el trono del salón.

Conforme se alejaba, Seiya recuperó un poco el movimiento de su cuerpo.

— Agradezco mucho la confianza de ustedes, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu, y espero que tú, Seiya, algún día llegues a comprender que mis intenciones son sinceras. Quiero ayudar a que el deseo de su diosa se cumpla, ya que es algo que beneficiará notablemente el futuro de este mundo y a todos sus habitantes. El que ella me pidiese aliar fuerzas con ustedes es todo un honor. Les ofrezco mi ayuda a partir de este momento.

— Dime algo, ¿tú recuerdas cómo era el mundo antes de tal... _'paz'_?— preguntó Shiryu, curioso.

Yoh asintió— Igual o mejor que ustedes.

— ¿Entonces sabes lo qué ocurrió? Atena, ni Shion lograron explicárnoslo— comentó Hyoga.

— Sólo pocos tenemos la _desdicha_ de recordar lo que sucedió...— dijo con cierta tristeza— Y no puedo contarles todo, no ahora, pero sí puedo decirles que todos los seres vivos de este mundo pasaron por un proceso de _selección_. A quienes ven ahora caminar por la Tierra, son aquellos que fueron dignos de permanecer aquí.

— ¿Qué dices?—preguntó consternado Shun.

— Sé que cuando esto ocurrió, ustedes se encontraban en el inframundo, el reino del dios Hades; por encontrarse en el mundo de la muerte es por lo que no pasaron por tal proceso....

— ¿Pero por qué ocurrió tal cosa? ¿Qué ocurrió con las demás personas, las ciudades, todo?— preguntó Seiya.

— Tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar de ello, pero ahora no es el momento— les dio la espalda y se acercó al telón que cubría la estancia detrás del salón.

— ¡No! ¡Después de mucho buscar eres la primera persona que admite saber lo qué ocurrió aquí, y no pienso dejarte ir sin que nos lo digas!— insistió Pegaso.

— Se los diré cuando los considere listos— sentenció el _shaman_— Cuando crea que son en verdad dignos de estar aquí pese a que a millones se les fue negado este derecho— aclaró con severidad— No me resta nada más qué hacer en este lugar, sólo mostrar la sinceridad de mis palabras. Pero, si reconstruir el Santuario no es suficiente para ustedes, espero que la alianza entre santos y _shamanes_ quede pactada con este obsequio que he traído conmigo— jaló entonces las cortinas rojas, abriéndose de par en par y mostrando tras de ella doce objetos que asombraron a los santos.

— ... No puede ser...— susurró casi sin aliento Seiya.

— Creí que jamás volvería a verlas...—pensó Hyoga.

— ... ¿Cómo pueden estar aquí?...— murmuró Shun.

— Increíble... las doce armaduras de Oro han regresado al Santuario...— dijo Seiya sin poder creerlo.

— Pero pensé que habrían desaparecido para siempre junto al _Elysium_...—habló Shun, recordando esos difíciles momentos contra el dios de la muerte Thanatos y la destrucción del _Muro de los Lamentos_.

Poco a poco los cuatro jóvenes se acercaron hasta donde se encontraban las doce relucientes cajas doradas, debiendo palparlas para desechar la posibilidad de tratarse de ilusiones, sintiendo su poder.

— ¿Tú hiciste esto?— le pregunto Shiryu a Yoh.

— No fue tan difícil. Es bastante simple tratar con los seres del más allá cuando eres un _shaman_— sonrió ante la incredulidad de los jóvenes santos— Ahora podrán empezar con su misión. Ya que estas doce armaduras han regresado a casa, sólo falta el que encuentren o aparezcan los dueños apropiados para cada una de ellas. Sé que las protegerán bien hasta entonces.

En verdad estaba sucediendo... Ahora ellos se convertirán en los maestros para la futura generación que algún día reclamarán los ropajes dorados, sin duda deberán tener todo listo para cuando ese momento llegue.

El contemplar las doce armaduras doradas los llenó de melancolía, al pensar en los antiguos portadores de cada una de ellas, pero a la vez los llenó de esperanza y de la seguridad de que los próximos en usarlas serían dignos de tal honor.

— Hay mucho que se debe de hacer, les deseo mucha suerte santos, y no olviden que no pueden considerarme sólo su aliado, sino también su amigo— anunció el _shaman_.

— Aún hay muchas preguntas...—se volteó Shiryu, buscando a Yoh, pero este había desaparecido.

— ¿Adónde se fue?— exclamó Seiya con desesperación.

Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo detrás él. Aunque no tuviera ni la menor idea el camino que tomó, tenía que encontrarlo. Sin embargo, un repentino sonido frenó sus impulsos.

Los santos observaron como es que las doce cajas comenzaron a resplandecer en energía dorada, y ante el choque de ellas, se desató una resonancia melodiosa, una que se extendió por todos los rincones del Santuario, como si deseara anunciar el regreso de los mantos sagrados al recinto.

En el exterior las estrellas se mostraban con una claridad que cualquier astrólogo agradecería para admirar la majestuosidad de la pequeña porción del universo que podían alcanzar sus ojos y artefactos. El viento soplaba con tranquilidad, arrastrando consigo la frescura de los jardines y del rocío, aromas agradables para cualquier olfato.

Yoh contemplaba dentro del templo mayor la estatua a escala de diosa Atena esculpida en oro puro, la misma en la que el báculo de Niké descansaba en su mano derecha, y a la izquierda se encontraba el escudo sagrado que se dice es capaz de reflejar y resistir cualquier ataque.

— Cumplí tu deseo, espero que estés contenta y a la vez espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto— dijo Yoh sonriendo con cierta amargura.

— Ante una entrada tan triunfal a este lugar, era predecible que desearías hacer lo mismo a tu salida— escuchó el _shaman_ a sus espaldas.

— ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Uno debe tener su estilo para estas cosas, además me divierto mucho haciéndolo...—río levemente el _shaman_, sin girarse todavía— Imagino que me comprendes, ya que pareces ser un hombre que gusta de aparecerse únicamente hasta que en verdad se trata de un situación crucial ¿no es verdad?— preguntó Yoh con tranquilidad.

— Así es, igual cuando deseo dar una _buena impresión_ a alguien de quien desconfío totalmente...

— No me sorprende, no esperaba que me recibieran con los brazos abiertos o algo parecido, únicamente cumplí con una promesa— Yoh dio media vuelta lentamente y se encontró de frente con otro santo— Cuando menos te presentas, fuiste muy desconsiderado al permanecer oculto todo este tiempo... Ikki Fénix, presumo.

Con su armadura inmortal protegiéndolo, el Ave Fénix confrontó al extraño viajero— Yo desconfío de cualquiera que intenta pasarse de listo— puntualizó Ikki— Tus acciones, aunque desinteresadas, me parecen demasiado repentinas.

— ¿No confías en las palabras del Antiguo Patriarca?

— De quien no me fío es de ti— aclaró— Yoh Asakura ¿quién eres en realidad?

— Solo un simple shaman...— respondió hundiendo los hombros

— Tal vez seas el primer _shaman_ que conozca, pero no creo que seas _simple_...— le dijo con firmeza— El mismo Shion lo dijo, aunque los de tu clan son fuertes, en una guerra santa no hubiesen tenido grandes oportunidades... Y sin embargo, tú pareces capaz de intimidar a un Santo.

— ¿Te intimidé— preguntó Yoh, divertido.

— He vivido en el mismo infierno más de una vez, ya nada es capaz de intimidarme.

— Hmmm existen diferentes clases de infiernos por los que uno puede pasar, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que has vivido en el peor?— preguntó tranquilamente.

Fénix no era capaz de encontrar malicia en esa mirada, o en su tono de voz... Yoh sonreía como un niño, con inocencia, algo demasiado extraño para alguien de su edad. Ikki intentaba conocer al hombre frente a él a través de sus ojos, pero no encontraba algún defecto, ni mentiras o malas intenciones; si las hubiera, desde hace tiempo lo habría atacado.

— Fénix, no tengo el gusto de conocerte, pero he escuchado mucho de ti, al igual que de los demás. Ante lo que he visto con mis propios ojos al venir aquí, tengo la completa confianza de que lograrán reconstruir este lugar y tal vez llegue a ser la época dorada del Santuario, sin duda la más prometedora— habló rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había confabulado para mantener la tensión entre ellos— Créeme lo que te digo, tengo respeto por ustedes, por su diosa y por su causa, es por ello que accedo a una unión con el Santuario en un futuro, si lo permiten claro, ya que en este momento no es el apropiado. Hay mucho trabajo que debemos hacer.

— Suponiendo que hablas con la verdad, ¿qué es lo que harás tú?

— No me interpondré en sus caminos, yo debo recorrer el propio y hacer lo mismo que ustedes con mi pueblo. Pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a volver—aseguró el _shaman_.

— Jamás pensé lo contrario.

— Bueno, creo que ya es hora de marcharme—musitó Asakura al volver el rostro hacia la estatua de Atena— A menos que tengas algo más que quieras decir... o impedir que me vaya como tu amigo Seiya...

— A diferencia de él, yo pienso, luego actúo— dijo al darse vuelta y emprender la marcha hacia el Gran Salón— Eres un sujeto extraño, y por más que lo he intentado no encuentro algo en ti que me permita mantener mi creencia de que eres un farsante.

— Eso ya es todo un avance...

— Pero eso no quita que te considere de cuidado... Yoh Asakura, aún tengo mis dudas sobre ti, pero sé que el tiempo me dará la razón o me mostrará mi error al haberte dejado ir así como así...— su voz se perdió por la distancia entre ambos y la resonancia de las armaduras.

Una vez solo, Yoh suspiró y comenzó a caminar, dirección opuesta a la del Fénix.

— Disculpa su impertinencia, son jóvenes y aún conservan la rebeldía de la edad— escuchó Yoh durante su andar.

— Descuida, yo lo entiendo, de verdad— dijo sin resentimiento alguno, pudiendo él ver a su lado a Shion de Aries.

— _Aún así, me avergüenzan sus acciones, todo lo que hagan aún lo siento como mí responsabilidad y es por ello que le reitero mis disculpas_— el espíritu del Patriarca se inclinó en una reverencia formal— Son tan impetuosos que ni ante el mismo Shaman King han sabido comportarse— pensó Shion con malestar.

— Shion, por favor. A la única que debes rendirle cuentas es a tu diosa, y como no han cometido ninguna falta contra ella entonces... no veo la necesidad de que te disculpes, todo está bien amigo mío.

Shion sonrió discretamente ante el cumplido, y se puso de pie— No hay duda, esta nueva era estará al cuidado de personas extraordinarias...— pensó ante la generosidad del actual Shaman King— Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki, el mayor reto de sus jóvenes vidas comenzará ahora, pero Atena ha depositado todas sus esperanzas en ustedes; no por nada les ha cedido grandes aliados. Bajo su protección estoy seguro que lograrán el éxito de su misión...— miró en dirección al Santuario, despidiéndose en silencio del refugio antes de desvanecerse en el aire junto con la melodía de las armaduras.

Como un canto de sirenas, aquella resonancia los atrapó e indujo al silencio completo, prestando toda su atención a las doce cajas doradas. Hasta que el cántico cesó es cuando pudieron reaccionar. Seiya fue el primero, pero sus pensamientos seguían siendo los mismos y comenzó a correr de nuevo.

— ¡Seiya, detente, no tiene caso!— alcanzó Hyoga a sujetarlo por el brazo— Ese hombre se ha ido.

— ¡¿Acaso piensan dejarlo ir sin responder a todas estas intrigas?!— logró soltarse, pero postergó sus intensiones.

— No quisiera, pero si te tranquilizas un momento te darías cuenta que su presencia ha desaparecido, por completo— respondió serenamente el Cisne— Estoy tan desconcertado como tú, pero ahora todo parecer tomar sentido gracias a que los mantos dorados están aquí.

— Olvida a ese hombre por el momento Seiya, hay cosas que debemos atender ¿no lo crees?— se acercó Shiryu.

— Pero él...

— Suficiente— pidió Shun— Él solo era un mensajero, ya ha demostrado decir la verdad ya que el mismo Patriarca lo ha respaldado, y tras Shion la misma Atena. ¡Además mira esto!— apuntó las armaduras— ¿Por qué traerlas de vuelta y entregárnoslas? Seiya, sé que debemos ser cuidadosos, y más al tratar a una persona que esconde tremendas habilidades... Pero también debemos aprender que no todos los que se presentan ante nosotros deben ser nuestros enemigos...

— Shun tiene razón, el tiempo nos dirá si ese sujeto es nuestro aliado o enemigo, por ahora sólo podemos juzgarlo por sus acciones y... no veo el por qué desconfiar, incluso deberíamos sentirnos agradecidos— recalcó el Dragón.

— .... Está bien. Pero algo me dice que me arrepentiré después por esto— suspiró resignado Seiya— Ahora ¿Cuál es el plan a seguir?

— Eso es sencillo— escucharon proveniente del acceso trasero del salón— Construir el camino por el que los próximos santos deberán cruzar para llegar hasta aquí. ¿O no fueron esas las palabras de Shion?

El rostro de Andrómeda se iluminó de alegría al reconocer el timbre de aquella voz— ¡Ikki!

En cuestión de instantes Ikki, el ave Fénix, arribó cerca de sus camaradas, contemplando discretamente las cajas doradas y despertando en él los mismos sentimientos de dicha.

— Ikki, parece que ya sabes de la situación— inquirió Shiryu.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste?— agregó el Cisne.

— Justo a tiempo para escuchar lo que debía escuchar— respondió a secas el santo.

— ¿Y qué opinas hermano?

— Me reservaré mi juicio sobre lo ocurrido... — palpó uno de las columnas del templo— Aunque, es abrumante el pensar que fuerzas que desconocemos se hayan reunido en este lugar para levantarlo tal y como hace años se encontraba... Sin embargo, creeré lo que ven mis ojos, y en este caso la prueba de que Atena desea el renacimiento del Santuario se encuentra frente a nosotros.

— Parece que la decisión es unánime— comentó Shun.

— Pero la pregunta es.... ¿por dónde comenzar?— murmuró pensativo el Pegaso, callando, así como sus demás compañeros quienes intentaban extraer la respuesta más adecuada de las cajas de oro.

Si hace años les hubieran dicho que ellos estarían a cargo de tal obligación, no lo hubieran creído....

Eran sólo niños cuando comenzaron a portar sus mantos sagrados y luchar en las interminables guerras santas. Irónicamente pasaron por encima de sus superiores, y el haber sobrevivido hasta hoy corroboraba lo indicados que resultaban para tal responsabilidad. Sus amargas pero victoriosas experiencias, los han convertido en _maestros_.

En el interior de cada uno de ellos, cierta impaciencia comenzó a crecer, al igual que un poco de temor por el fracaso, la inseguridad ante la desconfianza de los hechos, pero igualmente crecía una alegría y emoción indescriptible por el futuro que, hace poco, resultaba incierto para ellos.

Finalmente una pequeña luz había aparecido y les alumbraba un panorama bastante prometedor.... difícil, pero el resultado valdría la pena.

Las palabras de Shion parecían confortar sus inquietudes y apartar sus temores — _... pese a sus miedos, sus dudas y su inseguridad, el cosmos de Atena los guiará siempre...._

_**Continuará…**_

*** Yoh Asakura:** Protagonista del anime/manga _**'Shaman King'**_. Al comienzo de esta historia tiene alrededor de veinte años y todo indica que es dueño del titulo de '_Shaman King'_


	2. Capitulo 1 Encuentros dorados Parte I

La forma perfecta en que la Tierra gira sobre si misma y alrededor del inmaculado sol, refleja la actividad de las constantes fuerzas que almacena en su interior.

Son numerosos los ciclos que se suscitan en la naturaleza, aquellos que permiten la vida y la coexistencia de todos los seres quienes la han habitado en el paso de los siglos. Algunos saben que tales bendiciones son posibles gracias al equilibrio existente entre las fuerzas elementales, donde el fuego, el agua, el aire y la tierra mantienen la prosperidad, permiten la creación y la vida.

Pero en la existencia, se dice que todo necesita su igual opuesto, creando un equilibrio fundamental por el que el mundo puede continuar girando y funcionando; siendo la muerte esa ley natural que va junto a las otras en un ciclo perfecto e interminable.

Desdichado fue que el hombre, criatura siempre curiosa y con un hambre insaciable de poder y conocimiento, entendió estos principios, buscando la manera de apropiarse de dichos poderes.

Comenzaron entonces a aparecer aquellos que pudieron dominar a los gigantes de los elementos, representaciones aúricas de las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Los volvieron sus sirvientes y cómplices tanto para llevar a cabo el bien como el mal. Esos seres sin mente, y sólo instintos, empezaron a tener personalidad y conciencia, pues la obligada unión espiritual que sus amos mantenían sobre ellos les permitía ver el mundo a través de sus ojos; escuchar a través de sus oídos; sentir tal cual ellos. Aprendiendo así el concepto del placer y del sufrimiento; la alegría y la tristeza; el amor y el odio.

Las frecuentes guerras los convirtieron en armas bélicas y personales que al final llevaron a una desastrosa situación, pues al enfrentarlas unas con otras provocaron su extinción y con ello acabaron con el equilibrio.

Que quede claro que el mundo, en esta ocasión, no llegó a su fin a manos de los dioses. Los mismos humanos fueron arquitectos de su propia destrucción. Las decisiones tomadas por un grupo de hombres sellaron el destino y, así como Atena, terminaron con un círculo vicioso que impedía la evolución de la Tierra.

Culpar no deben a esos guerreros, ya que no existió otra salida. De una u otra forma la Tierra iba a perecer, eso era inevitable, y los dioses, quienes siempre han esperado ese momento con ansias, no iban a impedirlo.

Impedida estuvo Atena de intervenir, puesto que su lucha contra Hades se encontraba en su clímax.

Pero cuando todo se creyó perdido, al final se desató un milagro y la Tierra pudo renacer. Nuevas fuerzas elementales cobraron vida gracias a los espíritus de los humanos quienes se convirtieron en sus padres. El mundo volvió a brillar como en esa antigua era cuando los dioses la crearon de acuerdo a su voluntad, aunque el costo de tal maravilla fue muy grande…

La Tierra hizo un juicio imparcial, como el ente viviente y conciente que siempre ha sido. Similar al que se narra en algunos textos sagrados, juzgó a cada individuo, separando a los que sabía ayudarían a cultivar una vida plena de aquellos que sólo continuarían haciéndole daño y de los que ya habían cumplido con su destino.

En pocas palabras, en el mundo habitan únicamente personas que son necesarias para forjar ese futuro idealizado… De un modo u otro.

**Capitulo 1**

**Encuentros dorados. Parte I**

_Destino y castigo_

**Grecia, 15 años después.**

Una barca de madera, pequeña y malgastada, surcaba por aguas del mar Egeo. En ella, dos hombres viajaban en dirección a la mítica Grecia.

Un hombre navegaba y, sin mostrar cansancio en su movimiento constante con el remo, divisó a lo lejos una línea de tierra, el faro por el que cualquier hombre en el mar sentía placer de ver. Sabedor de que su viaje estaba a pocos kilómetros de llegar a su fin.

Sí, su viaje en muchos aspectos llegaba a su término, mas el del joven que le acompaña apenas daría inicio en cuanto pusiera sus pies sobre ese suelo sagrado.

Amanecía lentamente. El sonido del remo funcionó de arrullo durante toda esa noche, con un efecto sedante que aplacó los nervios del joven que habría sido victima del insomnio de no ser por ello.

Lo despertó la voz de su mentor junto a un ligero golpe del remo sobre su hombro.

—Ey, bello durmiente, es hora de despertar —sarcástica, pero firme, era la voz que le pertenecía al hombre que durante diez largos años le había entrenado. El maestro estaba cubierto por una capucha de viajero deshilachada que protegía su cuerpo y cabeza del sol y del ambiente—. Tus días de holgazán terminaron, de pie.

El joven retiró la manta que lo calentó durante la noche, que no era otra cosa más que su propia capa.

Un poco mareado por el movimiento del mar es que el muchacho de cabello rojizo pudo decir— ¿Hemos llegado? —acompañado de un bostezo corto y que trató de ocultar.

—Así es, allá se encuentra Grecia —señaló con su mano de piel clara.

El joven miró con sus ojos azules dicha dirección y poco a poco el puerto obtenía mas detalles y colores conforme se acercaban a la orilla.

La renombrada Grecia, el sitio del que su maestro no le dejó de hablar desde que emprendieron ese largo viaje por el mar. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando le escuchó decir que partirían hacia allá desde Turquía. Cruzar ese mar en una embarcación tan pequeña y con tan pocos suministros sería toda una hazaña, algo loca, pero _actividades recreativas _como esas fueron eventos cotidianos durante su entrenamiento. Tenía cicatrices que le impedirían olvidar todas ellas.

Su mentor siempre ha sido un hombre testarudo y estricto, pero en el fondo una buena persona. Le tomó años comprender que realmente él no le hacía pasar por situaciones molestas sólo para hacerlo enfadar, de alguna manera, todo había sido por su bien y su crecimiento como caballero de la justicia.

El momento de separarse estaba muy cerca, y eso despertaba algo de nostalgia en el joven que permaneció con la vista sobre su maestro por largo rato. Al saberse observado, el hombre le devolvió una mirada profunda.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió al saber que esos ojos, acompañados de ese mismo silencio, eran las señales que anticipaban alguna pregunta incómoda o tonta por parte de su pupilo.

—Maestro Deneb, nunca me dijo si usted fue o no un santo en el pasado —el hacer un recuento de las memorias que compartía con su mentor, le hizo recordar esa pequeña charla que Deneb se ingeniaba en eludir.

—¿Sigues con eso? Si que eres insistente Sugita —respondió ligeramente molesto—. ¿Por qué no eres de más ayuda y te pones a remar? —le arrojó la otra pala que el muchacho atrapó.

Sugita se puso de pie, obedeciendo antes de volver a intentarlo— Después de diez años no creo que sea tan vil para dejarme con esa duda… ¿o sí?

—Qué es lo que siempre te he dicho ante esa cuestión, Sugita? —dijo el maestro.

—Que escuche mi intuición —respondió sin dudar.

—¿Y qué es lo que te dice?

—Que sí lo es… Pero también, dijo que no siempre debía confiarme de lo que ésta dice.

—Así es, porque eres joven y aún no puedes juzgar a las personas con tanta prisa.

—Pero diez años es mucho tiempo, no creo estar equivocado.

—Si así piensas, ¿quién soy yo para desilusionarte? Supongo que no sería grato para ti el saber que un hombre cualquiera te enseñó todo lo que sabes.

Hombro con hombro es que permanecieron remando con una sincronía perfecta— Dudo que un hombre ordinario sepa todo lo que usted. Escuche, no sé que es lo que haya pasado para eludir un simple _sí_ o un _no_ durante tantos años, pero puedo asegurarle que jamás podría renegar de la persona que me ha convertido en lo que soy ahora.

—¿Vas a ponerte sentimental, muchacho? —sonrió el hombre—. Me conmueves, también te echaré de menos.

De nuevo eludía una respuesta concreta, pero estaba bien, Sugita lo aceptaba. Sin importar de lo que pudiera enterarse en el futuro, para él Deneb era la clase de guerrero que deseaba ser en la vida.

A temprana hora, pequeños barcos de pesca abandonaban tierra para adentrarse al mar, topándose con los viajeros a quienes miraron con curiosidad.

Finalmente llegaron a la orilla, Deneb no se molestó por atar el bote al muelle, sería una pausa breve la que ahí haría.

—Bien, aquí te bajas —dijo al tomar el saco que contenían las pocas pertenencias de su pupilo, arrojándosela a las manos.

—¿Acaso no piensa acompañarme? —preguntó confundido al pisar el desembarcadero.

Deneb guardó silencio, observó el suelo con un recelo extraño, como si estuviera ungido por una fuerza que lo repeliera de alguna forma o lo prohibiera poder pisar la tierra de Atena.

—Te he mostrado el camino Sugita, lo que un santo debe saber para servir a la justicia, lo que debe de sacrificar para servir a la Orden, pero te reitero lo que siempre te he dicho: eres libre de decidir si tomas o dejas ese sendero —explicó Deneb—. Aquí en Grecia reside el Santuario, la cuna de los caballeros. Sólo ahí podrán concederte el titulo de santo y la aprobación de la diosa a la que sirven. Pero un consejo —le indicó con uno de sus dedos—. Abre bien los ojos. Analiza, estudia y decide finalmente si estás listo para formar parte del Santuario por el resto de tu vida, ya que una vez nombrado caballero, ni la muerte te privará de las responsabilidades que eso conlleva… Si lo sabré yo —musitó resignado.

—De acuerdo maestro —sonrió tras saber con esa última sentencia que su mentor, en otra vida tal vez, fue un glorioso guerrero del Santuario—. Así lo haré pero, nada de lo que pase ahí puede ser peor que lo que viví con usted —dijo rascándose la mejilla, medio en serio, medio en broma.

—Je, recordarás esas palabras muchacho —con el remo impulsó el bote para alejarse del muelle, dejando que lo conduzca la corriente—. Y no olvides darle mis saludos al Patriarca como te indiqué.

Sugita torció los labios con disgusto— ¡Me continua sonando una locura… pero aún así lo haré! —repuso—. ¡Maestro! ¡¿Nos volveremos a ver?! —se apresuró a preguntar, invadido por un mal presentimiento.

Deneb no respondió al instante, pero sonrió ligeramente a su pupilo— Me gustaría pero… —reflexionó lo que estuvo por decir, optando por una despedida más apropiada— Sugita, mientras respetes el obsequio que te he otorgado, será como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado.

El joven que mantenía recogido su cabello rojo en una coleta, tocó su brazo derecho intuitivamente.

Su mentor le dio la espalda entonces, comenzando a alejarse. Este se permitió una señal de despedida en la que extendió su brazo junto a dos de los dedos de su mano.

Sí que echaría de menos a Deneb. Uno no pasa su infancia con una persona sin crear alguna clase de lazo sentimental con ella; era la imagen del padre que su verdadero progenitor no le cedía y por ello se atrevía a apreciarlo a ese nivel.

Todo maestro debía sentirse como él tras dejar atrás a un discípulo. No imaginó que llegaría el día en que tomara a un pequeño como su pupilo y le enseñaría a entender la vida de un guerrero sagrado.

Los años en que Sugita estuvo bajo su custodia le permitían saber que sería un gran caballero, pero, no podía evitar sentir cierta preocupación por él... Eso debía ser lo que un padre siente al desprenderse de un hijo.

Una última mirada sobre su hombro y el muchacho también se alejaba de ese lugar de adioses. Sonrió complacido de no ver titubeos en él, marchaba seguro y decidido a cumplir su objetivo, aquel para el que nació.

—Que el cosmos te proteja —musitó Deneb antes de desaparecer entre otras balsas pesqueras a la redonda.

Pedir indicaciones jamás fue un problema para él a diferencia de quienes se dejan llevar por el orgullo y la soberbia. Sería un camino fácil de seguir ya que al habitante a quien preguntó sólo le bastó apuntar hacia la colina más alta para indicarle que allá se encontraba el Santuario. Para el hombre de aspecto tosco y trabajador no fue sorpresa que un joven como Sugita preguntara la ubicación de dicho lugar. Con los años muchos han sido los rostros que hacen lo mismo y, podría decir con certeza, a la mayoría de ellos vio regresar sobre sus pasos, derrotados y desilusionados de lo que sea que allí enfrentaban.

Llegó el mediodía cuando arribó a la Villa Rodorio, cuyo camino principal guiaba hacia el pie de la colina. Resultaba la avenida más apropiada para comerciantes ofrecer su mercancía. Había mucho bullicio, pero no era un ambiente que no haya visto ya en otros poblados o ciudades.

Un viajero no era algo que llamara la atención de la gente en esos días, sin embargo no pasó desapercibido para otra clase de ojos que le dieron importancia y decidieron observarlo de cerca.

Dejó pasar la ciudad, subiendo por el sendero de la colina con un hambre que lo hizo sentir malestar, pero se repuso rápidamente al encontrarse muy cerca el gran portón, custodiado por dos guardias de mediana edad y vestimentas sencillas.

—¡Eh, alto ahí extranjero! —pidió uno de ellos, cuyo casco cubría su cabello oscuro— Decid vuestro asunto.

Sugita obedeció al instante, no era su intención empezar con malas impresiones— He venido desde el otro lado del mar con la esperanza de tener una audiencia con el Patriarca del Santuario.

Los custodios se miraron entre si, sonriendo de forma burlona— Pierdes tu tiempo, el Patriarca no recibe a nadie a quien no espere. Temo que no mencionó nada acerca de alguien con tus características, por lo que puedes irte resignando.

Sugita frunció el entrecejo ligeramente ofendido, pero aún así conservó un buen tono— Está bien, estoy aquí para probar que soy merecedor de unirme a la orden de Atena.

—Si claro, ¿un santo verdad? — se mofó el segundo sin casco que lo protegiera— Mira, no sé que clase de infamias hayas escuchado por ahí muchacho, pero aquí no se vive cómodamente. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo y recursos en admitir a chiquillos tontos con aires de grandeza para que a la primera se retiren lloriqueando, por lo que te ahorramos tu tiempo, retírate.

—Pero… —no había viajado desde tan lejos para que el primer obstáculo lo detuviera, pero tampoco podría abrirse camino a la fuerza. Si esas eran las órdenes que el Patriarca ha dado a esos centuriones entonces él no puede hacer nada al respecto… Sin embargo, se negaba a creer que no existiera otro camino.

—Guardias ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí? — preguntó una voz masculina detrás de él. Sugita miró sobre su hombro, exaltado al no haber percibido ninguna presencia hasta ese momento.

La mirada esmeralda de ese hombre golpeó algunas barreras de su confianza. Largo cabello azulado caía sobre su espalda; una decoloración gris colgaba de su frente cubriendo su ojo izquierdo.

—Señor Albert —habló con solemnidad el guardia de cabello oscuro —C-cosas sin importancia, este joven ya se marchaba.

Vestía un atuendo de batalla de telas grises; una protección ligera y sencilla de cuero negro que formaban pequeñas hombreas sujetas a un peto; cinturón en el que se incrustaban algunos círculos dorados; botas que se encintaban alrededor de sus piernas hasta llegar a las rodilleras; sus brazos cubiertos por vendas desde los nudillos hasta los codos. Aún en su sencillez, la confección de su vestuario poseía un porte más distinguido que la de los custodios de la puerta.

Sereno, Albert pasó al lado de Sugita sin que sus ojos verdes dejaran el duelo de miradas. El que un chico lo retara de esa forma indicaba una cosa: agallas, pero a la vez lo consideraba una insolencia.

—¡Abrid la puerta, el señor Albert ha vuelto! —alzó la voz el centurión a alguien que al otro lado del gigantesco portón manejaba los seguros.

—Todavía no terminamos —advirtió Sugita a los guardias.

—¿Sigues aquí? Te lo pondré sencillo, niño, no estamos admitiendo reclutas en estos días, ya suficientes niñatos hay como para recibir a uno más— agregó el de casco de plomo.

—Jum, déjame adivinar —habló de pronto el de cabello azul, quien permaneció dándole la espalda al viajero. Las puertas no se terminaron de abrir gracias a que él lo ordenó con una seña de su mano—. Otro iluso aspirante a santo —contuvo una sonrisa—. En mi opinión todos son iguales, hechos por la misma plantilla. Me basta una mirada para juzgarte y saber que será inútil. No resistirías ni la primera prueba —dijo confiado— Un consejo, niño, dedícate a plantar nabos.

El joven de coleta estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de actitudes pedantes, por lo que sabía jugar con la misma carta de ser necesario, sabiendo que muchas veces las palabras son mas hirientes que cualquier golpe y también te permiten victorias significativas— Vaya, parece que el Santuario no es cómo dicen entonces —acomodó el saco con sus cosas sobre su hombro—. ¿Acaso no les enseñan las reglas básicas del combate? No deberían juzgar tan ligeramente a una persona sólo por su apariencia. Si fuera un enemigo, seguramente eso ya les hubiera costado la vida. Si gente así es por la que está formado el Santuario, tal vez deba buscar en otra parte.

—¡Chiquillo endemoniado! —exclamó el guardia de cabellos rubios—. ¡Nadie habla del Santuario de esa manera!

—¡¿Cómo osas insultarnos así?! —con sus lanzas en manos, los dos guardias estuvieron a punto de lanzársele encima, mas una sola palabra de Albert bastó para hacerlos desistir.

Un simple '_alto_' y obedecieron cual ratas asustadas. El de mechón gris se giró un poco, manteniendo un rostro impasible para el extranjero.

—Está bien, pareces tener mucha confianza en ti mismo —dijo en tono de desafío—. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto? Te permitiré demostrarme que eres digno de que haga una excepción y te deje pasar.

— Pero señor...! —se atragantaron los guardias.

—¿Lo dice en serio? —se mostró escéptico el joven de ojos azules.

—Si de tres movimientos no te he vencido, habrás ganado el reto ¿qué dices?

El joven se tomó un momento para pensarlo, pero cuando su mano estuvo por retirar su abrigo, aceptando el duelo, prefirió reforzar la forma en la que cogía su equipaje.

—Lo siento pero, considero que si mi valía depende de algo tan trivial como eso, no vale ni siquiera la pena —hundió los hombros con resignación—. Gracias por su tiempo caballeros —dio media vuelta y se retiró.

Los guardias permanecieron mudos, lanzándose miradas entre ellos al no saber si importunar al señor Albert con algún sonido si quiera.

El de cabello azul sonrió para si mismo antes de emprender su camino original hacia el Santuario.

—No creo que los moleste más. Los niños pueden hablar mucho pero es su forma de mostrar valentía cuando carecen de otras herramientas. Sigan en su posición —aclaró a los soldados quienes asintieron.

Sugita pateó una pequeña piedra con enfado— Que sujeto tan engreído —pensó en voz alta, seguro de que nadie por ahí lo escucharía.

—Sí, la verdad es que es todo un pelmazo —concordó una voz risueña en las cercanías.

Sugita miró hacia su flanco derecho y ahí, cerca de una pila de rocas, un muchacho de una edad menor descansaba cómodamente con las manos sirviéndole de almohadilla.

El joven de rostro sucio se levantó, permaneciendo sentado bajo la sombra de la formación de rocas.

—No me digas, te cerraron la puerta en la nariz —dijo de pronto.

—Estabas observando, ¿eh? — intuyó Sugita.

—Bueeeee... Sí, algo así. No me culpes, siempre es divertido ver cuando viajeros como tú se toman todas las molestias en venir hasta acá sólo para ser rechazados. Si vieras todas las lágrimas que he visto, huesos rotos y cosas así —sonrió amistosamente—. Pero…. es la primera vez que pasa algo diferente...

—¿A sí? ¿El salir ileso? —bromeó Sugita.

—El dejar pasar una oportunidad como la que te ofrecieron —explicó—. Claro, fue sensato, ese hombre parece invencible, he visto que un golpe le basta para dejarlos inmóviles en el suelo— enfatizó al extender el dedo índice—. Eso quiere decir que en verdad estás conciente de tus habilidades y las utilizas con responsabilidad, y no para responder a las altanerías de cualquier pobre diablo. Autocontrol, eso me gusta, sí— se cruzó de brazos y asintió repetidas veces el niño pueblerino.

—Sí... Bueno... —sintió cierta incomodidad ante el muchacho tan extraño— ¿Gracias? De cualquier forma, de nada me sirve si de esos sujetos depende si entro o no.

—Oh vamos no seas tan duro. Al pueblo bajan muchos de lo santos ocasionalmente, incluso el mismo Patriarca. Son buenos tipos, pero desde que ese hombre ronda por aquí todo se ha vuelto un poco... estricto.

—¿Y tú como sabes tanto?

—Bueno, no me lo creerías si te lo dijera —sonrió ampliamente— Mi nombre es... _Rock _—dijo tras estar jugueteando con un pedazo de roca en la mano.

—Soy Sugita.

—¡Ah! ¡Japonés! —se levantó precipitadamente—. Tus oportunidades se incrementan, amigo. ¿Sabes? Usualmente no le digo esto a nadie pero, hay una forma en la que puedes escabullirte para ver al Patriarca. Él es un hombre de razones, seguro te irá mejor con él. Lamentablemente no creo que alguien de su categoría vaya a estar en el recibidor ¿verdad?

—¿Me crees acaso un tonto? —arrugó el entrecejo, volviendo a caminar—. Seguramente estás a punto de pedirme dinero, lo siento pero aunque lo tuviera no se lo daría a un estafador.

—Ey, ey, no te precipites —le pidió al trotar a su lado—. No pienso pedirte nada, de hecho es una opción tan riesgosa que lo pensarás dos veces antes de intentarlo —Sugita se detuvo—. Escucha, el Santuario es una fortaleza natural, rodeada por grandes montañas y abismos. El camino por el portón principal es el más seguro y viable, pero si logras cruzar por el camino no convencional pues... tendrás una oportunidad y el resto dependerá sólo de ti.

—Entrar de esa forma seguiría siendo desobedecer las leyes... —meditó con congoja— Mas... parece que no hay otra alternativa.

—Como suelo decir, _es mejor pedir perdón que permiso._ Pero, si te llegaran a atrapar, nunca me has visto ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Me crees un soplón? —Sugita enarcó una ceja.

—No, no, no, claro que no, pero hay veces en las que el dolor te hace decir cosas que no quieres —corrigió sin perder su buena cara—. ¿Entonces que dices? ¿Lo intentarás? Como un dato extra, yo aconsejaría que lo hicieras al atardecer— meditó.

—... ¿Por qué te interesa tanto en ayudarme? —inquirió con desconfianza.

—Eres de los que duerme con una daga debajo de la almohada, ¿verdad amigo? Pero está bien, yo entiendo. Mira, realmente admiro a los guerreros del Santuario, considero un desperdicio que buenos reclutas sean pateados de esa forma. Otros ya han intentado lo que tú harás y, está bien, no te mentiré... No suelen llegar muy lejos —silbó ante eso último.

—Eso es muy alentador....

—Lo tomas o lo dejas, es tu decisión —el muchacho se desentendió de los peligros.

Pensando en las palabras de su maestro, fue que Sugita se prometió que no le fallaría, ni a su padre, por lo que cualquier riesgo valdría bien la pena— Está bien, muéstrame el camino ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

****

Caminaba sin rumbo específico por ese desierto interminable. Sus pies cruzaban el sendero que los _Grandes Espíritus_ le susurran al oído, así había sido desde aquel día en que se convirtió en _Rey_ de todos ellos. Pero ahora los espíritus callan y dormitan tranquilos.

Han pasado quince años en las que sus instrucciones y enseñanzas fueron muchas, manteniéndolo en el desvelo y en la constante preocupación pero, ahora, es que las voces cesaron, indicando que, después de mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, finalmente todo_... todo se encontraba en balance_.

Él permanecía sumido en sus pensamientos, buscando si algo estaba escapando de su lista de deberes, pero le complació notar que todo estaba ya colocado en su lugar.

Su cabello largo y castaño golpeteaba con brusquedad su cuerpo por el viento desértico. Sus pies calzados por unas sandalias simples detuvieron su andar tras divisar, como si se tratara de un espejismo entre la arena, la silueta encapuchada de un viejo amigo.

—Lo buscaba, señor—le saludó con una ligera reverencia.

El de cabello largo lo reconoció al instante, sus ojos le permitieron ver por debajo del cuerpo físico y contemplar su auténtica apariencia.

—Ah, vaya, parece que sólo fue ayer la última vez que nos vimos —comentó sonriente, con bastante naturalidad.

—El tiempo es apreciado por los vivos de una manera diferente —se atrevió a responder—. He terminado con el entrenamiento del joven que puso bajo mi tutela, su camino a convertirse en uno de los ochenta y ocho protectores ya ha dado inicio.

—¿De verdad? Me alegra mucho escuchar eso —fue sincero y sonrió del mismo modo—. Ha superado todas mis expectativas... es tan joven —meditó.

—No existe edad para servir a Atena, yo era todavía más joven cuando vestí por primera vez los ropajes sagrados.

—Eres otro de tantos tutores que han venido a mí con tan buenas noticias ¿Qué me puedes decir de él? ¿Qué es lo que brindará a la nueva Orden?

—¿Desea una respuesta sincera?

—Por supuesto —pidió el de cabello largo que, con alzar su brazo, el viento aminoró, deseando poder escuchar más claramente a su amigo.

—... Su destino dual... es mi temor más grande. Nació bajo una de las estrellas del zodiaco gracias a su padre, pero el haber nacido de _esa mujer_ lo condena a tener que responder a otra voluntad...

—Despreocúpate —lo interrumpió el de cabellera larga, tomando una cantimplora que se ataba a su cintura para beber de ella—. Yo y _él_ ya hemos charlado al respecto, y no se muestra interesado en exigir sus derechos sobre el chico. Puedes estar tranquilo. Pero ignorando eso ¿qué más me puedes decir?

—... Es todo lo que cualquier guerrero sagrado debe ser. Joven, es cierto pero todos aprendemos ejerciendo el oficio. Aún con la desventaja de su edad, y el plazo que usted nos trazó, no existía ya nada que pudiera enseñarle, su entrenamiento fue completo.

—Debes sentirte orgulloso ¿Estás satisfecho con la elección, lo consideras un buen sucesor para el puesto que de seguro le será asignado? —preguntó curioso el llamado Yoh Asakura, el _Shaman King_.

—Sí señor, lo estoy —aseguró—. Sólo desearía que...— guardó silencio al considerarlo inapropiado, decirlo sería admitir que su pupilo era débil e inepto, mas no era el caso, pero... en verdad no deseaba verlo sufrir por los dilemas que situaciones muy complejas pueden conllevar. Acciones que buscan una victoria pueden convertir al santo más leal a la Orden en el traidor más mezquino de la historia.

—Entiendo... —leyó el _Rey_ lo que escondía el alma de ese hombre— Bien ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora? Le hice la misma pregunta a tus compañero y decidieron, como de seguro tú lo harás, poder quedarse un poco más, lo suficiente para comprobar si sus discípulos son dignos o no.

—Si eso es posible, sí, desearía poder verlo con mis propios ojos —pidió volviendo a inclinarse.

—Está bien, puedes hacerlo —rápidamente le concedió su deseo—. Aunque debes recordar algo Santo de Atena —una pausa para beber agua y limpiar sus labios con su antebrazo—. Recuerda cual es tu lugar en el orden de las cosas…

Deneb bajó la cabeza, sumiso a esas palabras— Así será.

****

Sugita se aferró fuertemente a la pared rocosa, cuando uno de sus pies se apoyara en una débil roca saliente que no aguantó su peso.

Miró hacia abajo, siguiendo las rocas y polvo que se desprendieron, temiendo de la oscuridad del abismo de cuyos pies colgaban. Se podía imaginar infinidad de peligros que se escondían en esa negrura, pero decidió volver su atención hacia arriba, retomando el difícil camino.

Era de noche y la luna se convirtió en la única fuente de luz que podía divisar a los alrededores. Desde que tomó esa vereda, las horas las había pasado escalando y saltando entre montañas y pendientes desde que _Rock_ le indicó el camino.

Esta situación le obligaba a recordar algo de su riguroso entrenamiento, sobre todo esas ocasiones en las que su maestro lo sometía a escalar una montaña similar o cascada, con una roca pesada atada a su cintura. Todo (decía él) para asegurarse de una condición física ejemplar. Si lo comparaba con ese entonces, esto era mil veces más fácil.

Y aun ante la aparente soledad, Sugita era precavido. Si el Santuario era la fortaleza que se dice ser, no podía saber en qué parte algún guardia podría estar merodeando, por eso mismo escondía su propia presencia y se limitó a no usar ninguna habilidad especial o algo que dejara fluir su cosmos con libertad.

Llegó hasta una cima plana donde se permitió el descansar y fue ahí donde meditó bien las cosas, implantándose la duda sobre lo que haría si llegara a tener éxito en esto. El Patriarca podría considerarlo una ofensa y expulsarlo, o algo peor... No dejaba de ser algo atrevido y que estuviese fuera de toda ley. Maldijo a su maestro en un arranque, si lo hubiera acompañado tal vez nada de esto estuviera pasando. Se llenó de rabia al pensar que muy posiblemente él sabía que esto sucedería, buscando que debiera enfrentar esta clase de situaciones... El muy canalla, se burlaba de él aún a lo lejos.

Estaba cansado, mas el hambre era la insoportable. Buscó en la valija que ató a su cintura, metiendo la mano hasta lo más recóndito para poder alcanzar la hogaza de pan que con tanto recelo había guardado para la encrucijada por el mar. La ocultó ahí, prometiéndose que no recurriría a ella a menos que su mente se viera invadida por el delirio y las ideas canibalistas hacia su maestro.

El pan estaba duro y desabrido, pero su estomago agradeció hasta la última migaja. Decidió continuar. Pasó la noche en saltos y maniobras suicidas, pero finalmente, cerca del amanecer, logró divisar los primeros pilares blancos a lo lejos. Sintió alivio, pues había comenzado a creer que estuvo avanzando en círculos todo el tiempo.

Se sentía cada vez más cerca, incluso podía sentir las presencias de otros guerreros, algo que extrañamente no pudo percibir hasta ahora.

Se sentó un momento únicamente para recordar el plan que trazó en su mente todo el camino, pero se distrajo al ver sus manos rasposas, rojas y sensibles. Un sonido lo alertó de alguien acechándolo cuando unas rocas cayeron por una pendiente cercana.

Al sentirse descubierto, el acechador olvidó la cautela y saltó con una pierna extendida.

Lenta fue la reacción de Sugita al su vista tener el sol en su contra. El ensombrecido guerrero volvió a tierra tras atinar la patada en el rostro del intruso.

Sugita cayó, descubriendo a su atacante. Se trataba de un recluta sin duda por su pobre atuendo azulado, poseía cabello corto de color rojo sangre.

—No sé cómo osaste decidir irrumpir en este Santuario, pero ninguna intrusión es permitida, mucho menos tolerada —aclaró severamente el muchacho que no abandonó su pose ofensiva.

—Espera, no estoy aquí para pelear ni causar daño —dijo Sugita, irguiéndose, tratando de mostrarse lo más sumiso que le era posible.

—Nadie que irrumpe de esta forma puede ser amigo del Santuario, no finjas y descubre tu verdaderas intenciones —severas eran las palabras del precavido guerrero.

—Estoy aquí para ver al Patriarca. Intenté hacerlo por los métodos apropiados pero fueron demasiado rigurosos —explicó Sugita tranquilamente y con las manos arriba.

—Nadie ve al Patriarca sin su consentimiento —se apresuró a decir el joven, elevando su cosmos. No se fiaba de las apariencias, sobretodo al saber que son pocos los realmente capaces de acercarse al Santuario de esa forma—. Has violado las leyes y por eso debes responder. Sométete y no deberé hacerte ningún daño.

Si hacía eso, de seguro no tendría ni una oportunidad para verle. En casos como esos, no creía que molestaran al Patriarca con tan pequeñas trivialidades, debía actuar rápido si quería seguir conservando el factor sorpresa.

—Lo siento mucho pero, temo que debo rechazar la oferta.

—Entonces no me dejas alternativa —dijo el aprendiz antes de alzar sus brazos, devolviéndolos a sus costados, tomando impulso para lanzar sus dos puños hacia el frente sobre los que actuó su cosmoenergía. Los dos dragones que formaron sus puños volaron hasta Sugita con ferocidad.

El joven de coleta se apartó ágilmente de un salto, refugiándose un nivel más abajo de la montaña.

—Es veloz, pero no lo suficientemente listo —pensó el guerrero del Santuario, en cuya frente se ataba un retazo de tela que aparentaba una clase de tiara.

Extendió su dedo índice hacia el intruso, siendo un fino rayo de luz el que escapara de este. El resplandor trazó un círculo alrededor del forastero, quien descubrió su efecto tardíamente.

El suelo dentro del círculo perfecto estalló repentinamente al no poder contener la fuerza que subió como un imparable geiser. Sugita quedó atrapado en esa columna de energía, rocas y cristales afilados, que elevó por los aires mientras incontables fragmentos de cristal golpeaban y cortaban con profundidad su cuerpo.

Cuando la técnica se apaciguara, el guerrero del Santuario esperó ver caer el cuerpo de su oponente, pero lo único que cayó fueron pedazos de tela de la vestimenta del viajero. Buscó sorprendido hacia arriba, encontrando al de cabello largo en perfecto estado. Los diamantes habían dejado su marca en algunos puntos de su rostro, brazos y ropas, pero nada letal hasta ahora.

—Eso fue peligroso —pensó Sugita con desconfianza.

—Eres bastante escurridizo, pero se acabaron los juegos —advirtió el guerrero, volviendo a prepararse para el ataque de los dragones—. Es la última vez que lo diré, ríndete.

Pero Sugita se alistó para defenderse— Adelante, ataca cuando gustes. Encontré tu punto débil y con eso pienso detenerte— aclaró sonriente.

El joven de cabello rojo se estremeció al escuchar tal afirmación. Su preocupación no sería tal si no estuviera al tanto de sus propias debilidades. Pero el saberla es la razón por la que estaba ahí en el Santuario ¿no es así?... Sin embargo ¿cómo podía un chiquillo como ese asegurar conocer la flaqueza de su técnica tan pronto?

Optó la pose anterior antes de liberar a las bestias de sus puños— ¡Osadas palabras para alguien que está a punto de caer!— los dragones encolerizados buscaron el cuello de Sugita, mas el muchacho se lanzó antes, cuando el brazo izquierdo de su oponente descubriera su pecho por menos de milésimas de segundo; eludiendo a los dragones con una ágil acrobacia, pasando en medio de ellos permitiéndole a su brazo actuar.

El de cabello rojo se encogió ante una fuerte opresión en su hombro cuando el forastero lo sujetara por este, empujándolo al suelo donde lo hizo girar hasta mantenerlo inmóvil por una llave en la que su brazo podría dislocarse con un mínimo esfuerzo.

Con el rostro contra el polvo, los ojos azules del guerrero miraron frustrados al impertinente muchacho que mantenía todo su peso sobre su espalda.

—¡¿Qué pretendes?! ¡¿Qué suplique?! —bramó furioso.

— Sólo quiero que te quedes quieto, lo suficiente para poder encontrar mi camino hacia el Patriarca.

El sometido rió burlonamente— Es una lástima forastero, pero el Gran Patriarca no se encuentra en este momento en el Santuario, es en vano tu intento.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y hasta ahora se les ocurre decírmelo?! Demonios —se lamentó sobresaltado—. Bueno, no creo que esto pueda complicarse más.

—Je, yo no diría eso si fuera tú —murmuró, conciente de los movimientos que se efectuaban en la cercanía.

Sugita lo tomó como una advertencia, lanzó un vistazo en redondo, encontrando alrededor de diez aprendices del Santuario, pero sin duda, aquella que resaltaba en poder era la mujer enmascarada que los lideraba a todos ellos.

— Parece que es nuestro día de suerte— dijo ella, con su voz afectada por la mascara que portaba— Atrapamos a un lindo espía.

Los nueve guerreros permanecieron en sus puestos, mas estaban listos para actuar a cualquier señal hostil del enemigo o alguna orden de su superior.

Sugita reconocía que el proseguir de esa forma era inútil. Ya bastantes normas había roto como para encima tener que vérsela con diez guerreros más. Comprendió que si todavía existía alguna oportunidad, sería rindiéndose y afrontar las consecuencias.

Aunque no había necesidad alguna, pues el intruso no se resistió al arresto de ninguna forma, un guardia lo sostenía por cada brazo con la rudeza de cualquier carcelero hacia un prisionero rebelde.

Le habían vendado los ojos por precaución, por lo que a ciegas recorrió gran parte del Santuario.

Lo empujaron entonces, logró interponer sus manos para no golpear las escalinatas que palpó antes de que le retiraran la venda, siendo unos pies lo primero que mirase.

—Así que después de todo eres más persistente de lo que creí —esa voz arrogante sería algo difícil de olvidar.

Sugita se encontraba postrado ante el mismo hombre de cabellera azul que le negó el acceso al Santuario. Resultaba bastante humillante volver a encararlo con las rodillas pegadas al suelo.

Estudió discretamente su entorno y a quienes estaban dentro de su rango de visión: dos guardias, la amazona de cabello esmeralda, el guerrero que le descubrió y ese sujeto engreído, todos ellos compartiendo ese espacio al pie de las escaleras que conducían a lugares desconocidos para él.

—¿Lo conoces? —cuestionó la amazona, confundida.

Albert se mantuvo de brazos cruzados, sin dedicarle ni una mirada a la mujer— No es mas que un niño revoltoso que no acepta un '**no'** por respuesta —musitó con un hilo de desprecio—. Explíquenme exactamente qué es lo que pasó —quiso saber, sin permitirse perder ese duelo de miradas con el prisionero, uno que guardó completo silencio.

—Fue Sieg quien lo interceptó —señaló la amazona, a lo que el joven recluta se dispuso a dar su versión de los hechos.

—Así es señor Albert. Fue cuestión de suerte que me percatara de su intrusión, pero una vez detectado es cuando decidí enfrentarlo para que recibiera el castigo por su desacato. Dijo que el Gran Patriarca es su objetivo, al enterarme de eso me vi obligado a actuar por mi cuenta.

—Y sin embargo te venció —comentó el de cabello azul claro.

Sieg inclinó la cabeza, avergonzado por el reproche. Sugita apretó los labios, esperando que no escapara nada que pudiese arrepentir, pero le causó gracia la forma en la que estaban torciendo sus palabras.

—El entrar al Santuario sin autorización es por si sola una gran ofensa con su gran represaría, sin embargo es todavía peor el agredir a un guerrero de Atena en suelo sagrado —recriminó Albert al detenido.

—Estoy conciente de mis faltas —repuso Sugita, intentando levantarse, pero los guardias lo obligaron a permanecer en su lugar— ...Y por ello pido perdón y aceptaré el castigo justo por ellas —explicó con honestidad—. Pero a cambio necesito esa audiencia de la que le hablé y por la que he llegado hasta aquí.

—Creo que realmente no sabes la delicada situación en la que te encuentras, no estas en posición para negociar nada —añadió Albert con un gesto agresivo. Indicando a los que lo conocen que en cualquier momento podría perder los estribos y no existiría nadie que pudiera detenerlo.

—Albert, basta ya ¿no crees que estas siendo un poco rudo con el chico? —intervino una voz tranquila y relajada.

Más arriba de las escaleras que Albert pisaba, un hombre apareció, descendiendo escalón por escalón con mucha calma. Hasta Sugita se permitió el verlo: alto, piel ligeramente amarillenta, ojos claros, cabello oscuro del que resaltaban algunas extensiones rojizas, sobretodo cuando el sol lo iluminaba con sus rayos. Vestía justamente como Albert, lo que indicaba que también era un guerrero de elite.

—Souva, no te metas —pidió rígido e inmóvil el de cabello azul.

—Lo siento, pero no pude evitar venir a ver. Me enteré del alboroto y decidí pasar a conocer al _poderoso invasor_ del que están hablando los estudiantes ¿y esto es lo que me encuentro? A un niño en vez de un gigante de tres metros, qué gracioso —sonreía placidamente y hasta con amabilidad.

—Estaba por decidir cuál será la mejor penitencia para él. ¿Alguna sugerencia? —le preguntó Albert ignorando sus absurdas bromas.

—¿Penitencia? Por favor Albert, peores cosas se han hecho aquí y el Patriarca los envía a casa a tomar leche —comentó hilarante, logrando que la amazona sonriera debajo de su mascara.

—El gran Patriarca me dejó a cargo —recordó pretencioso—. Yo no soy como él.

—Por Atena que no —susurró Souva tras fingir un malestar en su garganta.

—Estoy cansado de la poca disciplina que el Patriarca emplea para esta clase de sucesos. Creo que hay que mostrar un poco de mano dura de vez en cuando.

—¿Y vas a empezar con el chico? Qué desafortunado —examinó sutilmente al prisionero —. ¿Y qué es lo que exactamente buscaba este muchacho?

Al sentir que habría mas comprensión de parte de ese hombre es que Sugita se atrevió a decir finalmente— ¡El único motivo por el que estoy aquí es para convertirme en un santo, servir a la diosa Atena es mi deseo y sólo ante los ojos del gran Patriarca eso es posible! —los soldados lo sujetaron por los hombros—. ¡He entrenado toda mi vida para el día en que tuviera que venir hasta aquí y demostrarle que estoy capacitado!

Al expresar tal convicción, Sieg sintió hasta deseos de ponerse de su parte. Ya que era capaz de recapacitarlo, Sugita no parecía una mala persona, y al hablar con esa pasión, expresando abiertamente su deseo por servir a la causa de los santos de Atena, le impedía seguir sintiendo recelo o rencor hacia él.

—Es evidente que conoce sobre el cosmos —señaló la amazona quien del mismo modo había estudiado al muchacho —Está activo en él y posee su propio brillo.

—Concuerdo con Shaina, y hasta tú debiste percatarte de lo mismo desde la primera vez —comentó Souva—. Yo digo que le demos la oportunidad, pero... ¿por qué no te quitas las dudas de encima, Albert? Tú sabes... —se tocó la frente con un dedo— Has eso que siempre haces. Descubre si lo que dice este chico es cierto o no, pero no juzgues tan a la ligera, recuerda que al gran Patriarca no le gusta perder a ningún joven con talento— le recordó Souva con un deje de advertencia.

Souva tenía razón, pero sólo en parte. Si Albert desea conservar la apariencia de hombre justo y respetable, debía dejar a un lado su soberbia y buscar la verdad. Bajó hasta donde Sugita, extendiendo una de sus manos hacia él.

Por reflejo es que el muchacho echó la cabeza para atrás cuando quiso tocarle.

—No te muevas, esto no te dolerá —le explicó pasivamente, sin forzar el contacto.

Sugita buscó un consejo silencioso en Souva quien asintió, animándolo a aceptar.

Él ya no se resistió, por lo que Albert fue capaz de poner su mano sobre su cabeza. El responsable ahora por el Santuario cerró los ojos, conectando su mente a la de Sugita.

Los presentes lo vieron cerrar los ojos. Souva y Shainan sabían de la habilidad telepática de Albert. Sólo la gran voluntad sabe cómo reparte esas habilidades especiales a los seres humanos, tal vez él previó que en su vida Albert sería un hombre que se dejaría llevar por su suspicacia cuando en verdad debía ser capaz de ver más allá de ella.

Albert comprobó que la mayor parte de su vida Sugita efectivamente había sido entrenado en las enseñanzas de los santos; la forma en la que controlaba su cosmos, el rostro del maestro que lo adiestró, sorprendiéndose al descubrir el poder que le fue cedido; ilustraciones que había visto en libros antiguos saltaba dentro de esa lluvia de imágenes. Pero había algo más ahí, debajo... muy por debajo de los recuerdos, oculto en el subconsciente, grabado en el alma...

Albert abrió lentamente los ojos, tomándose su tiempo para retirar su mano. Su mirada se acentuó más seria de lo usual, un brillo de desconfianza los iluminaba.

En silencio y sin dirigirse a nadie todavía, Albert comenzó el ascenso por las escalinatas blancas. Souva lo siguió con la mirada, despertando en él una corazonada no muy alentadora.

El de cabello azul subió bastantes escaleras, pero en un último peldaño es que ordenó sin mirar a atrás— Llévenlo a Cabo Sunión.

—¿Qué dices? —exclamó contrariado Souva, golpeado por la misma sorpresa que invadió a Shaina y a Sieg—. ¿Qué acaso te has vuelto loco? —espetó Souva antes de subir para darle alcance y enfrentarle.

—Centuriones, hagan lo que les digo —ignoró toda palabra por completo.

En Sugita se despertó un mal presentimiento al ver la reacción en Souva. Estuvo a punto de resistirse pero la voz de Albert lo tranquilizó. Él no le hablaba con su voz natural, pero de alguna forma estaba transmitiendo sus pensamientos a su mente.

—_Si estás dispuesto a convertirte en un santo sin importar el costo, entonces deberás aceptar esta prueba. Te juro, por mi nombre y posición de Santo Dorado de Géminis, que si superas esta afrenta, yo mismo te llevaré hasta el Patriarca y le pediré ante Atena que te acepte como uno de nosotros._

Sugita no se opuso a ser conducido por los centuriones. Sieg intentó frenarlos pero el prisionero le hizo ver que no había necesidad.

—_En Cabo Sunión te probarás a ti mismo, es el lugar donde Atena responderá a ti si en verdad te cree digno de pertenecerle._

—Albert ¿qué crees que estas haciendo? —reprochó Souva al meterse en su camino—. Acepto que el Patriarca te haya dejado a cargo en su ausencia, mas creo que estás tomando decisiones equivocadas ¿Qué pasa contigo? —reclamó irritado—. ¿Cabo Sunión? ¿Qué es lo que viste en el chico como para mandarlo a vivir ese infierno?

Albert respondió con su voz carente de remordimiento— No tengo porque darte explicaciones —decidió a pasar de largo, aunque Souva lo sujetó por el brazo, encarándolo

—Me enferma tu maldita forma de ser y si tolero esta ridiculez es sólo porque el Patriarca te cedió algunas libertades y fui testigo, sin embargo, aunque a mi no me tengas que explicar nada, espero que tengas una buena excusa para convencerlo a él de que tu decisión fue sensata.

—Suéltame, que no lo repetiré dos veces —sugirió Albert con severidad—. Para que te quedes tranquilo Souva, puedo decirte que no busco el que muera. El resto será entre al Patriarca y yo ¿quedó claro? —preguntó sin ejercer fuerza en su brazo retenido.

Souva lo soltó de mala gana, maldiciendo algo en su idioma natal.

Albert se detuvo un momento únicamente para agregar— Ah, algo más. Creo que ya viene siendo tiempo en el que dejes tu ridícula manía de andar por ahí oculto tras la apariencia de un muchachito pueblerino alentando a sucios rapaces de violar la ley; si no quieres que estas cosas sigan pasando, claro.

Souva enchuecó la boca con fastidio, su pasatiempo ha sido descubierto. Fue una mala idea el dejarle leer la mente del muchacho, no por esa insignificancia sino por lo lejos que han llegado las consecuencias de todo esto.

—Niño, ¿en que te he metido? —pensó afligido.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 01


	3. Capitulo 2 Encuentros dorados Parte II

Sus piernas se hundían en la nieve. Cada zancada era precisa y cuidadosa mientras se abría camino hacia la aldea por víveres que su esposa e hija necesitaban. El aire se mantenía frío y cruel, pero tranquilo.

La feroz tormenta de nieve que azotó los valles de Siberia la noche anterior borró caminos y sepultó senderos. Pero el viajero era un hombre alto; de una fortaleza exterior visible; de ojos profundos dentro de los que brillaban su experiencia en tales cruzadas, por lo que la travesía no le resultaba difícil, sólo algo tardía, debiendo andar por otras veredas que no frecuentaba muy a menudo.

Divisó entonces una cabaña a lo lejos, la nieve cubriendo sus paredes por encima de las ventanas. El viajante recordó con temor que ahí vivía un campesino con su familia.

Al no ver movimiento alrededor de la casa le trajo un mal presentimiento. Se acercó con cuidado, observando los daños en la vivienda, productos del viento congelado.

Decidió revisar el interior, orando para encontrar que el campesino había optado por llevar a los suyos a un refugio y eso explicara su ausencia. Ya le pagaría la puerta de ser así, pues de algunas patadas la quebró al encontrarse esta sellada por el hielo.

Entró por la abertura que logró, encontrando todo demasiado oscuro por la carencia del sol. Hasta que acostumbró su vista a la penumbra es que la dureza de sus ojos se quebrantó, contemplando el triste escenario dentro de la morada.

Solemne se acercó a los cuerpos que se mantenían unidos, cubiertos por mantas empapadas de escarcha con las que intentaron combatir la helada que penetró hasta sus huesos.

Visible era la capa de hielo que adornaba la piel y vestimentas de la pareja. Cerró los ojos sintiendo una gran pena por ellos, sobretodo al ver cómo es que se mantuvieron abrazados hasta el último suspiro, y en medio de ellos un cuerpo más pequeño se encontraba resguardado.

Que lucha más inhumana es la que debió librar esa familia. Seguramente quedaron atrapados dentro de la cabaña, convirtiéndose en esta su tumba.

El hombre se hincó para recitar una plegaria. A su término, se alzó con la intensión de dar santo sepulcro la familia. Con gran respeto es que iba a hacerlo, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando escuchó cómo uno de esos cuerpos emitió un quejido, tan leve y confuso que bien pudo haberlo confundido con el crujir de la madera, mas el viajero se aferró a la esperanza.

Provino del pequeño, a quién apartó del regazo de sus congelados padres. Inmediatamente se quitó el grueso abrigo marrón que llevaba puesto, envolviendo al muchacho con él.

Buscó signos de vida sobre su cuello, encontrando las débiles pulsaciones y un escaso aliento de sus labios. Se encontraba sumamente pálido y con un corazón que podría detenerse en cualquier momento. Él sabía que el tiempo apremiaba y debía llevarlo al pueblo más cercano cuanto antes.

Cargó al niño en sus brazos, asegurándose de abrigarlo no solo con sus ropas sino con el propio calor que pudiera transmitirle al retenerlo contra su pecho.

Miró una última vez a la pareja, asegurándoles en silencio que salvaría a su hijo; no permitiría que su sacrificio fuera en vano. Lo juraba.

**Capitulo 2**

**Encuentros dorados. Parte II**

_Choque de auroras_

—Es una gran tormenta la que se avecina esta noche ¿no es así padre? —preguntó preocupada una bella joven de cabellos dorados. Se abrazaba a si misma para conservar su calor.

Un hombre de edad madura se hallaba protegido por gruesas ropas, alejado del portal de la vivienda rodeada por la tundra. Sostenía en su mano una linterna con un fuego que milagrosamente se mantenía encendido. La luz naranja tenía la utilidad de un faro que permitiría a los moradores de la vivienda encontrar su camino al refugio.

—Una grande —repuso el padre, observando el desierto de nieve, recibiendo el golpe helado en su rostro—. Estos vientos… es como si nos mostraran un adelanto de lo que ocurrirá mañana —meditó el hombre de amplia barbilla—. Natasha, ¿quiénes aún se encuentran ausentes?

—Sirrah y Terario no han vuelto, padre —respondió afligida la joven.

El hombre con la linterna volvió sobre sus pasos, pidiéndole a su hija que entrara y se refugiara en la casa.

Natasha le ayudó a privarse del abrigo y a apagar la lámpara, mientras él buscó el calor de la gran chimenea del recibidor.

El interior de la cabaña poseía un toque y aroma hogareño pese a ser habitado principalmente por hombres; muchachos jóvenes y honrados que, no teniendo un lugar en el mundo, fueron acogidos por Vladimir. Natasha nunca debió competir por el amor y atención de su padre con esos chicos; tuvo el papel de hermana menor y hasta el de madre para la mayoría de ellos, por lo que todo ayudó a que pudieran crear una unión familiar pese a que la sangre no los obligara a ello.

—Podrías enviar a Velder y a Singa a buscarlos —se atrevió a proponer Natasha.

—No hay necesidad —fue la respuesta de Vladimir, tomando asiento en el humilde sillón recubierto por pieles castañas de animales—. Seguramente no volverán hasta mañana. No te preocupes por ellos, son obstinados, los dos, supongo que tienen mucho que pensar antes del enfrentamiento.

Los ojos miel de Natasha miraron hacia la cacerola donde humeaba un suculento aroma— Y yo que había hecho su platillo favorito —pensó desilusionada.

—Hija mía, ¿por qué esa cara? —quiso saber su padre, pidiéndole sutilmente que viniera a su lado.

Natasha acudió, sentándose en el suelo como usualmente hacía desde su niñez para escuchar algún relato de su padre.

Ocultó sus ojos tristes, recargando su cabeza en la rodilla de Vladimir— No puedo mentirte padre… Mañana… uno de ellos tendrá que irse, lejos. Eso me entristece mucho… Además, nunca me ha gustado verlos pelear, aunque sea durante el entrenamiento, no soporto ver que luchen entre ellos —murmuró.

—Yo lo sé hija, yo lo sé —sonrió al recordar la manera en la que, cuando eran pequeños, Natasha les pedía ingenuamente que fingieran estar enfermos para evitar algunas de las practicas, y la forma en la que sus cuatro pupilos accedían—. Pero ya no son niños. Terario y Sirrah son mis mejores estudiantes y mañana uno de ellos dejará de ser mi alumno para convertirse en maestro. Lo único que puedes hacer es desearles suerte y estar ahí, ver como demuestran sus habilidades para alcanzar la meta esperada.

—Sí… tienes razón —respondió con amargura—. Sé que sonará egoísta padre pero… quisiera que Sirrah fuera el vencedor de ese duelo… Así Terario…

Vladimir alzó el rostro de su hermosa hija por la barbilla— Siempre he sabido de tus sentimientos por Terario y los acepto, pero Natasha, no te equivoques. Amar significa saber desprenderse y buscar el bienestar de la persona amada por encima de todas las cosas —sus palabras sonaron suaves y calidas—. Sabes lo mucho que Terario se ha esforzado, y ahora, está a un paso de lograr su objetivo. Tu infelicidad puede ser que se marche, pero la suya sería el perder, ¿de verdad te gustaría que fuera él quien yaciera en el suelo, soportarías verlo afligido y derrotado?

Natasha negó tras meditar bien la cuestión, no podría con tal cosa, sobre todo al ser testigo del empeño de ese joven por superar a Sirrah durante todos esos años.

—Amar es encontrar en la felicidad de otro tu propia felicidad —Vladimir le besó la frente—. Todos estamos nerviosos, pero ya verás que saldrá bien— le aseguró sonriente—. Bueno ¿Soy yo o ya pasó la hora de la cena? ¿Por qué no llamas a Velder y a Singa? Seguro deben estar hambrientos también.

Natasha asintió y rápidamente respondió a ese mandato.

Vladimir aguardó un poco más, manteniendo su vista sobre la tormenta de nieve que se desataba con violencia detrás de las ventanas. Como _padre_ de esos jóvenes sentía un malestar al pensar en lo que el resultado de mañana significaría para sus aprendices, pero como maestro realmente ansiaba saber cuál de los dos se impondría para obtener la armadura.

**

Los muros eternos. Terario posaba ambas manos contra la pared de ese hielo perpetuo, símbolo en el que su maestro ha basado mucho del entrenamiento y enseñanzas recibidas.

Su cabello largo y rojo se movía al compás del viento tortuoso. Su cuerpo no contaba con la protección apropiada para sobrevivir a una nevada como esa, las vestimentas desmangadas que utilizaba para entrenar era lo único que le protegía y lo que necesitaba.

Esa noche en Siberia era oscura y malditamente fría. Para Terario, el poder permanecer en el exterior e imponerse a ella le hacía recordar aquella noche en especial cuando perdió a sus padres. Le bastaba con permanecer allí, recibiendo la crueldad de la nieve contra su piel, para recordar los esfuerzos y sufrimientos de su padre y madre por mantenerlo a él con vida. Fueron capaces de sacrificarse por él...

Natasha solía decirle que las vidas de sus padres se convirtieron en el calor que lo mantuvieron con vida en esa tormenta, y que es la fuerza de ese fuego de vida lo que siempre lo ha sustentado hasta la fecha.

Terario no era la clase de persona que sumía sus pensamientos en ideas tan llenas de sentimentalismos, sin embargo, consideraba que existía algo de cierto en lo dicho por Natasha.

—Supuse que te encontraría aquí, Terario —una voz se abrió paso entre el fuerte silbido del aire helado.

El de cabello rojo no se movió al saber que no se trataba de un enemigo… no lo sería hasta el amanecer.

—Sirrah, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué vienes a importunarme? —preguntó Terario con tranquilidad.

El joven de cabello de tonalidades azules sonrió, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Al igual que Terario, soportaba el ambiente sin la necesidad de ostentosos abrigos.

—Nada en especial. Sólo creí que podríamos charlar antes del duelo que nos espera dentro de poco.

Sirrah nunca fue de palabras amables con sus compañeros, mucho menos para él, por lo que Terario supuso de alguna doble intención que no le agradó para nada. Se giró hacia Sirrah y lo observó con indiferencia.

—¿Vas a rendirte?

—Je, es justo lo que yo iba a preguntarte —repuso Sirrah sin molestarse—. Por fin está por terminar esta encrucijada ¿no te sientes ansioso? ¿Sabes? Es curioso que podamos ser tan buenos hermanos, considerando que siempre supimos que sólo uno de nosotros obtendría el codiciado premio. Nunca dejamos de ser rivales, y aun así nunca hubo odios ni represarías.

Terario resopló con hastío— El maestro nos enseñó que un caballero del hielo debe controlar sus emociones… Los sentimientos llevan a las disputas y a las guerras.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no me odiarás ni aun tras vencerte y humillarte el día de mañana? Qué considerado de tu parte —comentó sarcástico—, y que iluso eres Terario ¿en verdad crees que Singa no está resentido contigo por vencerle; o que Velder me perdona el haber cegado su ojo derecho? El maestro Vladimir no es nadie para decir que el suprimir las emociones te vuelve un guerrero centrado e invencible, no cuando posee fuertes lazos con la bella Natasha. He comprobado que las emociones son las que permiten a uno alzarse hasta la victoria; lo que me motivó para derrotar a Velder.

Terario endureció la mirada— La furia en el combate sólo te lleva a cometer imprudencias, lo ocurrido en tu duelo con Velder es la prueba; el ocasionarle ese dolor e imposibilitarlo para seguir con el combate no significa que hayas sido mas fuerte que él, sino que eres un cobarde.

Sirrah rió sin inhibiciones— Di lo que quieras, de una u otra forma seré yo quien me adueñe del titulo de santo de Acuario.

—El permitirte tal cosa sería un insulto para los predecesores de los guardianes de esa constelación.

—¿Tantos deseos tienes de vencerme Terario? —preguntó presuntuoso—. ¿Por qué esperar hasta mañana? ¿Qué tal terminar con esto aquí y ahora?

—¿Para que esforzarme? El resultado puede ser el que no te guste y alegarás que no es válido al no haber testigos —respondió el de cabello rojo, caminando lejos de Sirrah.

—Como gustes, que sea frente a todos entonces.

**

Natasha retiró el vendaje del joven Velder, limpiando debidamente la herida bajo este.

—Descuida Natasha, yo puedo hacerlo —pidió el de cabello corto y castaño, intentado tomar la esponja húmeda, mas la chica se negó.

—Nada de eso. Se necesita de cierta delicadeza para esto, algo que ustedes los hombres no tienen, no conocen la palabra _sensibilidad _—repuso molesta.

Velder lo supo entonces, que su hermana con quién realmente estaba enojada era con Terario, y al no poder desquitarse de alguna forma de él, simplemente esos sentimientos reprimidos emergían en su trato con los demás. Todas esas veces en que la comida ha salido amarga o salada, los malos cortes de cabello y las incompletas costuras de la ropa, no son otra cosa más que consecuencias de sus malentendidos.

—Sí, bueno… ¿Cómo están Sirrah y Terario a todo esto? ¿Volvieron? —preguntó Velder.

—Sirrah llegó a dormir y el muy descarado pidió de cenar como si nada ocurriera; Terario por su parte apareció horas después haciendo lo mismo, ussh, casi estuve a punto de arrojarle la avena sobre la cabeza —repuso irritada la de cabello resplandeciente, con la misma efusividad con la que colocaba un vendaje limpio en Velder.

—Cuidado que vas acortar la circulación allá arriba —pidió.

El toque a la puerta detuvo la tortura del aprendiz, gracias a Singa, el cuarto discípulo de Vladimir, cuyas vendas en los brazos delataban el resultado de su previo enfrentamiento. Su aspecto era el más frágil de todos ellos, casi un niño.

—Ya es hora —dijo él, silenciando los pucheros de Natasha quien retuvo la respiración.

**

Vladimir colocó la caja dorada que contenía los ropajes sagrados de Acuario en la cima de uno de los muros eternos, permaneciendo junto a ella. Desde allí observa el vasto campo blanco donde sus pupilos determinarían de una vez por todas quien de los dos se convertiría en el nuevo santo de Atena y partiría hacia el Santuario para servirle.

Su mirada se mostraba irreconocible, mucho más analítica y fría que la mostrada a su hija Natasha.

Natasha, Velder y Singa mantuvieron una distancia prudente para poder ser espectadores del combate decisivo.

Sirrah y Terario se observaban el uno al otro en espera de la señal que les permitiría el iniciar.

Las expectativas de Vladimir eran muchas. Conocía muy bien las capacidades de sus alumnos como para atreverse a adivinar el resultado, mas, en una batalla entre santos es difícil predecir el desenlace.

Sirrah siempre fue de carácter competitivo, por lo que se empeñó en sobresalir de entre sus compañeros desde el inicio. Posee un cosmos intenso que muestra claramente sus bríos, mismos por los que deja dominarse, algo que Vladimir intentó corregir sin lograrlo realmente. Pero, aunque no le convencía del todo que Sirrah fuera el que se quedase con los ropajes de Acuario, en su deficiencia Vladimir encontraba una cualidad que le permitiría aceptarlo.

Terario por su parte ha sido poseedor de una actitud pasiva y centrada en sus deberes. Demostrar y presumir de sus habilidades jamás fue parte de él ni siquiera cuando niño. Su cosmos reflejaba la tranquilidad y frialdad que su mente posee y que todo caballero de hielo debería tener. Había mucho en él que le recordaba a si mismo por lo que, esperaba que Terario saliera victorioso, aunque, en un sentido opuesto que con Sirrah: en esa fortaleza podía divisar una debilidad.

Vladimir alzó su mano derecha hacia el cielo, permitiendo que comenzara la última prueba.

No le tomó a Sirrah ni un segundo después de eso para lanzarse sobre Terario. Saltando y precipitando un puñetazo que su _ken_ revistió.

Terario fue acertado al retroceder. Observó la forma en la que el suelo se partió cuando el golpe de Sirrah fallara.

Una vez que su oponente se encontrara al nivel del suelo es que Terario comenzó un ataque de puños y patadas combinadas a gran velocidad.

Sirrah bloqueó atinadamente los golpes, contraatacando con un rodillazo en el costado del de cabello rojo.

Terario se sobrepuso al golpe inmediatamente por lo que su puño alcanzó el mentón de su rival un par de veces. Sirrah retrocedió tras una barrida sobre las piernas de Terario, sin perder la oportunidad de utilizar sus técnicas de hielo. Un movimiento brusco de sus brazos y del suelo emergieron rígidas estalagmitas de cristal, delgadas y filosas como colmillos, recorriendo un trayecto en el que Terario se encontraba en el camino.

Con calma, el joven aprendiz encendió su cosmos invernal. Aguardó a que una de esas lanzas de hielo apareciera lo suficientemente cerca para golpearla. Acto seguido, su puño emitió una resonancia que quebró instantáneamente todas las estacas, reduciéndolas a diminutas pizcas de cristal que manipuló con su cosmos para que se precipitaran como una brisa mortal contra Sirrah.

El guerrero de cabello azul sonrió confiado aun cuando uno de esos cristales le rozara el rostro y el hilo escarlata que corrió por su piel se helara. Sirrah creó un círculo con sus manos frente a él, generando un escudo impenetrable contra la que los cristales chocaron y estallaron hasta ser nada.

Terario corrió hacia Sirrah y este lo imitó. Saltando ambos en el aire donde sus puños de hielo se encontraron el uno contra el otro, saliendo despedidos por el choque de sus fuerzas. Ambos cayeron sobre sus pies, entrando en movimiento en cuanto sus plantas tocaron la nieve.

Corrieron en líneas paralelas, intercambiando ataques rápidos que respondían sin la necesidad de frenar. Veloces y sagaces alzaban la nieve a su paso.

—¡Están muy parejos! —exclamó un entusiasmado Velder.

Natasha, a su lado, mantenía sus manos unidas, orando silenciosamente por el bienestar de ambos.

—Atentos, que se están acercando —señaló Singa, albergando cierta desconfianza.

Un potente golpe y Terario salió despedido, rompiendo la perfecta trayectoria que trazaron hasta entonces en el campo nevado. Cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, resintiendo un dolor profundo en su hombro izquierdo. Velder, Natasha y Singa notaron la capa de hielo que aprisionaba las articulaciones conectadas a este.

Sirrah mantuvo su distancia con el rival caído, tomó el tiempo que ocupó Terario el ponerse de pie para efectuar su técnica de aire frío.

El cosmos aguamarina de Sirrah se extendió peligrosamente cuando sus brazos se deslizaran hacia sus costados, liberando en un santiamén la gélida brisa de su _Diamond Dust_ (_Polvo de Diamantes_) contra el de cabello rojo.

Empleando sólo su brazo derecho, Terario liberó una ventisca similar en respuesta.

Los torrentes de los vientos helados se impactaron, desatando aires huracanados cerca del cero absoluto, sin que alguno de ellos ganase alguna ventaja significativa.

En una batalla entre dos caballeros de hielo, es sabido que el vencedor será aquel que pueda generar el aire más cercano a los 273.15º bajo cero, es decir, el cero absoluto. Privados de cualquiera clase de protección, aquel que recibiera el aire frío del adversario podría morir.

Terario decidió maximizar su cosmos blanco; el hielo creado de su mano ganó una intensidad abrumadora capaz de empujar el torrente del _Diamond Dust_ de Sirrah.

Sirrah abrió los ojos sorprendido, apretando los dientes tras un último esfuerzo por superar su propio cosmos, mas el color aguamarina de su aura era opacada por la resplandeciente energía blanca de Terario.

Terario mantenía sus ojos fijos en la mirada rabiosa de Sirrah, dispuesto a terminar con el encuentro con esa facilidad. Sin embargo, lo confundió la repentina sonrisa maliciosa con la que Sirrah mostró sus dientes ¿qué es lo que podría ser tan gracioso como para…?

Y fue entonces cuando lo descubrió.

Si su ventisca superaba la de Sirrah, esta no sólo lo engulliría a él, sino a Velder, Singa y a Natasha cuya ubicación los colocaba dentro de la trayectoria de su aurora. ¡Natasha no lo resistiría, quedaría hecha pedazos!

Sirrah descubrió que Terario se había dado cuenta de la treta, el sobresalto de sus ojos se lo permitieron. Le bastó vislumbrar un instante de duda en Terario para percibir la flaqueza momentánea de su cosmos, la cual aprovechó para hacer estallar su aurora y aventajarse a la corriente de su adversario.

Un segundo tarde es que Singa se percató de lo mismo, siendo imposible cambiar el rumbo de los acontecimientos— ¡Maldito, nos utilizó de escudo! —exclamó con indignación.

Terario fue golpeado por el vendaval ártico de Sirrah, siendo expulsado por los aires hasta que su espalda golpeara uno de los muros congelados metros atrás.

Sirrah sonrió más ampliamente al creer tener ganada la batalla. Se atrevió a echar una mirada sobre su hombro y complacerle ver a Singa y a Velder reprimir sus deseos por echársele encima en ese momento.

Terario intentó volver a levantarse, pero al ver sus piernas congeladas e inmóviles se lo impidieron.

Sirrah se aproximó lentamente a donde yacía el caído e imposibilitado Terario, vanagloriándose por su condición.

Velder y Singa esperaban que el maestro objetara por lo ocurrido, aunque este permaneció impasible pero totalmente atento a lo que ocurría entre sus dos estudiantes. Ellos dos tomaron a Natasha quien casi se les escapaba para adentrarse al campo de batalla y detenerlos.

Terario tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido, resintiendo el frío de su enemigo. Si había alcanzado a mantenerse con vida fue gracias a que en el último momento logró proteger su cuerpo con la fuerza de su cosmos.

—¿Qué te parece? —dijo Sirrah con malicia—. No me mires así —pidió al ver la mirada despectiva de Terario quien exhalaba vapor por la boca en cada una de sus veloces respiraciones—, fuiste tú quien quiso testigos en primer lugar ¿no es así? —se burló—. _Aprovecha todo elemento que haya en el campo de batalla_, esa es una enseñanza que me gusta aplicar, ¿no crees que fue ingenioso?

Terario no pensaba gastar saliva en Sirrah, pero le asombraba saber al punto que es capaz de llegar por tan solo lograr sus objetivos. Si alguna vez lo dudó, ahora comprendía que alguien como Sirrah no tenía ningún derecho a convertirse en un santo ateniense… Alguien que va a servir los designios de la diosa de las guerras justas no podía ser como su hermano, y no iba a permitir tal cosa.

—Bien, parece que el maestro aún cree que puedes hacer algo para poner la balanza a tu favor —dijo al dar un rápido vistazo a Vladimir, nada le indicaba que él quisiera dar por terminado el combate—. En ese caso temo que no hay remedio —alistó sus puños para emplear una vez más su técnica—, a esta distancia dudo mucho que salgas con vida, hasta nunca Terario… _¡Aurora Thunder Attack! (Rayo de aurora)_

El cosmos de Terario se incendió en una fracción de segundo, interponiendo sus manos con las que logró contener el gélido ataque de Sirrah que transformó en simple vapor.

—Lo siento pero… —repuso el de cabello largo—, una cosmoenergía tan sucia como la tuya nunca me podrá vencer— aclaró tras levantarse ante los ojos atónitos de Sirrah.

Rodeado por su luminoso cosmos, el hielo que aprisionaba su hombro y piernas se deshizo en partículas de nieve.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?!... ¡¿Cómo puedes…?!

—¿Qué ocurre, no piensas correr una vez más a donde están tus escudos? —preguntó conservando un semblante rígido y serio, mientras el cielo se llenaba de nubes invocadas por su aurora.

—¡¿Crees que vas a asustarme sólo con eso?! ¡Se necesita más que trucos baratos para amedrentarme! ¡Prepárate, que ésta vez no fallaré…!

Enmudeció al mismo tiempo que sintió que se le helaba la sangre, atragantándose cuando observó a Terario juntar sus manos al frente, y la lentitud con la que las subió por encima de su cabeza.

Recordaba perfectamente esa pose, de la única vez en la que el maestro Vladimir les permitió ver la ejecución de una técnica tan avanzada, ¿cómo podría Terario intentar imitarla ahora?

— ¡Ja! ¿Tan desesperado estás que me atacarás con una burda imitación de la mejor técnica de los caballeros de cristal?! Terario, si que has enloquecido —cambió su pose para tomar la misma que la de su rival—. Si de imitaciones se trata, jugaremos al mismo juego.

—… Pero eso no es una imitación…—musitó Velder, a lo que Singa asintió ante el desconcierto de Natasha al no entender lo que pasaba en verdad.

Vladimir podía reconocer la autenticidad del séptimo sentido que emanaba de la cosmoenergia de su discípulo.

—Ésta será la única advertencia Sirrah, ríndete o enfrenta mí desafío final —aclaró Terario con frialdad—. A diferencia de ti, no es mi intención llevar el combate hasta sus últimas consecuencias pero… si es lo que buscas, está bien para mí.

—¿Crees que te tengo miedo acaso? ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás retrocedería, mucho menos ante ti!

—Está bien —entrecerró los ojos con ligero pesar ante esa respuesta—. En ese caso, espero que no tengas arrepentimientos después —se alistó para soltar su aire gélido al mismo tiempo en que lo hizo Sirrah.

—_¡Aurora Execution! (Ejecución Aurora) —_manifestaron simultáneamente el rayo glacial que se dice técnica letal de un maestro de hielo.

El choque de ambas cosmoenergías estalló en luces de cientas auroras boreales que se encendieron brillantes para extinguirse momentos después.

El estallido ensordeció a Natasha quien cubrió sus oídos y cerró sus ojos, temerosa de abrirlos al no saber con cuál escenario debería lidiar. El viento giró con violencia durante algunos instantes más hasta que el ambiente se tranquilizó de forma repentina.

Cuando ella dejó de sentir que su cabello bailaba por el movimiento del aire, es que supo que todo había terminado. Temblorosa es que miró al frente, sin poder evitar que algunas lagrimas fluyeran por sus pálidas mejillas.

Terario fue el primero cuyos brazos volvieron a sus costados con pesadez. Sus ojos se veían ensombrecidos por el fleco de su cabello, sirviendo de visera para el sol que adornaba el cielo ya despejado.

El cuerpo del guerrero Sirrah se mantuvo estático; sus manos permanecieron unidas en un estado en que pudo haber quedado congelado por el tiempo. Su piel había perdido cualquier vestigio de calor, siendo visible un color azulado en ella. En los ojos de Sirrah, antes tan vivos y flameantes, existía un vacío de inconciencia. Increíblemente, sus labios, resecos y fríos, alcanzaban a emitir un leve movimiento, como si su intención fuese decir algo de importancia con desesperación.

Sólo hasta que Sirrah se desplomó en el suelo es que Singa, Velder y Natasha tuvieron la autorización para acercarse. Velder buscó rápidamente signos vitales del cuello helado de su compañero mientras Singa y Natasha esperaban asustados.

La joven se giró hacia Terario quien, sin intención alguna de acercarse, permaneció inmóvil, sujetando su hombro lastimado.

—Está vivo… apenas —fueron las palabras de Velder. Las dijo para su maestro quien llegó hasta ellos atinadamente. Este se privó de las pieles que cargaba sobre sus hombros, envolviendo a su pupilo con ellas.

—Llévenlo rápido a casa. Aún hay tiempo de salvarlo, pero necesita de atención inmediata. Natasha, ve con ellos y ayúdales —dio las sencillas instrucciones a sus hijos.

Tras verse cubierto por la sombra de su maestro, Terario inclinó la barbilla ligeramente hacia arriba.

Sostuvo fácilmente esos ojos duros y fríos, resultaba fácil cuando eran los mismos que veía cada mañana frente a los espejos. Sintió apropiado el arrodillarse y rendir respeto a la persona a la que le debe todo lo que es; recibir de manera humilde lo que venía.

—Lo hiciste. Has probado ser superior a tus hermanos —dijo Vladimir en tono ceremonioso—. Hace diez años recogí a cuatro niños y los volví mis pupilos sólo con la espera de este día, y hoy, Terario, eres tú quien se ha alzado de entre ellos para hacer suyo el titulo de santo de Acuario. De pie, pues ya no debes arrodillarte ante nadie que no sea Atena o su emisario en el sagrado Santuario— pidió a su aprendiz quien miró hacia la caja dorada que en las alturas de los muros eternos destellaba glamorosa por los rayos del sol que caían sobre ella.

—Mí aprobación está dada. Los ropajes dorados de Acuario te servirán a partir de ahora, utilízala no para fines personales sino para servir a nuestra diosa.

—Así será maestro Vladimir —murmuró Terario con solemnidad y agradecido.

—Aunque me encuentro complacido con el desempeño mostrado en tu prueba final, hubo algo que no apruebo del todo —agregó sosegado.

Terario imaginó lo que eso sería.

—Controlar las emociones es algo que un maestro de cristal debe hacer a la perfección, si se permite aunque sea un instante de duda, la muerte puede llegar de forma prematura —le recordó una de las primeras enseñanzas—. Crees controlar tus sentimientos cuando realmente lo único que haces es reprimirlos, y temo decir que son dos cosas totalmente distintas.

—Me recrimina como si hubiera peleado con un enemigo, cuando olvida que se trataba de una prueba y mi adversario era uno de mis hermanos. En un combate diferente, le juro que no habría dudado.

—¿Quién te dice que en el futuro no deberás luchar encarnizadamente contra aquellos que alguna vez se hicieron llamar tus amigos? —repuso severo Vladimir—. El camino de los santos es incierto, y aún aquellos que se dicen los más leales pueden escoger una senda diferente. Esa es la realidad en la vereda de una vida llena de sacrificios y conflictos, donde hasta tus mejores amigos se transforman en tus más fieros enemigos. Tus sentimientos te expusieron Terario y eso no lo puedo ignorar.

—¿Habría aceptado el que ignorara el hecho de que su propia hija estaba en peligro? ¿Qué no me importara lo que le sucediera? —preguntó ofendido ante la absurda reprimenda.

—Mostraste preocupación por ellos y Sirrah se aprovechó de ello. Si eso fue planeado por un compañero de entrenamiento, no querrás saber lo que un verdadero oponente podría idear para lastimarte. Al dejar que te dominen tus emociones pones en riesgo tu vida y la de aquellos a quienes intentas proteger.

Terario ansiaba poder decir algo en su defensa, pero su mentor tenía razón. Ahora que podía meditarlo con calma, pudo haber hecho algo más.

— De haber mantenido al ras tus emociones, estoy seguro que habrías encontrado una manera en la que no debieras recibir el ataque directo de Sirrah, pudiendo evitar al mismo tiempo algún daño para tus compañeros.

Terario no dejaba de sentirse abrumado cada que percibía la actitud fría de Vladimir. No entendía cómo es que un hombre podía tener personalidades diferentes tan marcadas. En el entrenamiento es tal y como lo ve ahora: inclemente y estricto, pero en cambio, en casa, sonríe con calidez, es amable y atento con todos ¿Acaso eso es lo que esperaba de él? No, por mas que lo reconsiderada él jamás podría ser un dos caras.

Al final, Terario agachó la cabeza, musitando —Tiene razón maestro, disculpe mi falla. Entiendo lo que quiere decirme. Prometo que no volverá a pasar.

—Por tu bien, espero que así sea —añadió Vladimir menos tenso.

**

Atardecía y el sol se permitía ser visible en el cielo de Siberia.

La situación en la cabaña no había cambiado mucho desde que Sirrah cayó en un estado cercano a la muerte gracias al aire frío del ahora santo de Acuario.

Vladimir podía estar seguro que el hecho de que Sirrah tuviera posibilidades de sobrevivir a esto fue sólo porque Terario se permitió no usar en su totalidad el poder de su cosmos. Parte de él fue clemente en el instante decisivo.

Los esfuerzos de la mayoría por mantenerlo con vida era algo que Terario no pudo soportar ver, no al imaginar que fueron los mismos momentos de aflicción que pudieron haber sufrido sus padres antes de ser abatidos por el cruel invierno, por ello se encerró en su habitación, buscando meditar.

La caja de pandora era el objeto que capturaba toda su atención. Ya había conseguido dar el primer paso, uno definitivo, y ahora, tal cuales fueron las indicaciones de su maestro, debía partir a occidente, al Santuario, sólo ahí podría ser reconocido como un autentico santo de Atena por el Patriarca.

Comprendía que su estancia en Siberia había llegado a su fin, por lo que no retrazaría más de lo debido su estadía.

No poseía demasiadas pertenencias, por lo que en un morral de cuero empacó lo que consideraba necesario para el viaje. Intentó ser discreto, que nadie notara su recolección, pero Natasha se percató de su intención tras verlo tomar pocas cosas de la cocina, algo de carne, pan y queso.

La rubia sentía un gran pesar por ello. Si él se lo pidiera ella lo ayudaría gustosa... Mas Terario nunca la ha necesitado, nunca ha necesitado de nadie. La infantil fantasía en la que ambos pudieran tener una vida pacifica en Siberia se desmoronó completamente esa noche.

Las palabras de su padre habían llegado a lo profundo de su alma, por lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer una última cosa por él, algo que en su futura forma de vida de seguro apreciará.

Vladimir veló la noche entera a su pupilo quien dormía entre cobertores cerca de la chimenea y su fuego incandescente. Sirrah aún conservaba un aspecto desesperanzador, pero el color pálido había cedido un poco y eso bastaba para sujetarse a la idea de que podrá recuperarse.

El sol no se mostraría ese día, por lo que al amanecer todo permaneció oscuro.

Las llamas de la chimenea iluminaron a Terario en cuya espalda cargaba el cofre con la armadura de oro.

Ambos serían capaces de despedirse sin emitir palabra alguna, pero Vladimir era la clase de hombre que sentía su deber dejar las cosas en paz.

—¿Te marcharás sin siquiera despedirte?

—Es lo mejor. De cualquier manera ellos saben... Ahora que esto terminó ¿qué será de Singa, Velder y Sirrah? —quiso saber, ocultando su mortificación.

—Eso dependerá de ellos. Serán bienvenidos a permanecer aquí con nosotros, tendrán la libertad de marchar a buscar su propio camino... No lo sé Terario, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que no seguirán tu mismo destino. No te preocupes por ellos, ya veras que se las arreglaran bien.

Terario dio una discreta mirada hacia su compañero inconsciente, no pasó desapercibida por Vladimir.

—Si Sirrah se recupera, dígale de mi parte que... lo estaré esperando si es que no encuentra paz en esta derrota. Con gusto aceptaré cualquier desafío, pero asegúrese de decirle que la próxima vez que nos veamos no habrá consideraciones.

—Supongo que él te diría que concuerda contigo —suspiró Vladimir, volviendo a relajarse en el sillón de respaldo alto —. Yo se lo diré...

Terario se acercó sólo para inclinarse respetuosamente, agradeciendo todas las atenciones y molestias que pudo haber causado todos esos años. Le tomó por sorpresa que su maestro le haya acariciado la cabeza, revolviéndole los cabellos como si fuera el mismo infante que encontró en su camino aquel día.

—Buena suerte Terario, que las estrellas te protejan. Y no lo olvides, este siempre será tu hogar, puedes volver cuando quieras —le dijo tranquilo y sonriente, a lo que Terario fue capaz de responder del mismo modo cuando sus labios se curvearon.

**

—¡¡Terario!!, ¡¡Terario!!

Todavía no perdía de vista la cabaña cuando ese llamado detuvo su avance. Se volvió, extrañado al ver a Natasha a lo lejos, quien corría en su dirección lo más de prisa que podían sus pies.

Era claro su apuro al ni siquiera haber podido abotonar de manera correcta su abrigo una vez que saliera de casa. El santo le esperó, cediéndole la mano al verla tan cansada y agobiada por el trayecto recorrido. Respiró exhausta, tomándose unos segundos para recuperar el aliento.

—... Dios... creí... creí que no iba a poder alcanzarte.

—Natasha, no deberías estar aquí.

Con el ceño tenso ella espetó— No habría tenido que hacerlo si te hubieras despedido correctamente, tonto —aunque al ver el semblante inmutable del santo, es que recordó con quién hablaba—. Pero no gano nada enojándome contigo. Y, aunque no te lo merezcas, no podía dejar que te fueras sin darte algo —buscó en sus bolsillos. Sus mejillas se mostraron coloreadas por el sonrojo.

—Natasha, no hay necesidad de...

—Silencio, no pienso permitir que arruines este momento —le pidió con aire molesto la chica, sonriendo al encontrar su obsequio.

En sus manos tomó un pequeño contenedor circular, en cuya carátula se encontraba el dibujo a mano de cinco flores, cada una con diferentes colores y pétalos.

Natasha se lo entregó a Terario quien enarcó las cejas confundido— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó antes de decidirse a tomarlo, no se confiaba al considerarlo algo muy femenino ¿qué utilidad puede tener para él?

—Es medicina —dijo impaciente—. No pude hacer mas, por lo que te aconsejo que la utilices sólo cuando en verdad la necesites.

Terario conocía bien la habilidad innata de Natasha de preparar remedios curativos. Personas de aldeas cercanas y doctores suelen acudir a ella cuando necesitan de un remedio efectivo para algún mal que escapa de sus capacidades. Él mismo ha probado el milagroso efecto de sus formulas.

Natasha sonrió cuando Terario tomó el presente— De seguro serán muchas las pruebas difíciles que enfrentarás de aquí en adelante, por lo que lleva esto contigo por favor. Lo único que tienes que disolverlo con un poco de agua, pequeñas cantidades, tú sabes. Me habría gustado hacer más pero, el tiempo era corto y los componente muy pocos.

—Muchas gracias Natasha. No tenias que molestarte, yo... — no sabía que decir. Terario no era ningún ciego, y si se comportó con Natasha indiferente la mayor parte del tiempo es porque no quería que ella se hiciera falsas ilusiones. Desde muy joven él supo lo que quería hacer con su vida, idealizó el camino de un guerrero sagrado gracias al maestro Vladimir y sus relatos de las pasadas guerras Santas; servir a la diosa Atena era su deseo. Su vida había costado la de sus padres, no creía que tal acción merecía que él pasara el resto de su vida sin hacer algo importante y equivalente a ese sacrificio.

Y un santo de Atena le debe completa devoción a su diosa y al Santuario, permitirse que alguien más acaparara su atención era imposible.

—No digas nada... Terminarás por arruinarlo, como siempre —dijo risueña—. Y así es como quiero recordarte Terario, no lo estropees con palabras insensibles —le pidió, atreviéndose a tocarle las mejillas mientras grababa en su memoria el rostro del chico que tiene su corazón.

—Debo irme ahora... —le dijo a los pocos segundos, apartando las suaves manos de la bella mujer quien estuvo a punto de robarle un beso.

—Lo sé... Cuídate mucho... No nos olvides —retrocedió ella, permitiéndole partir.

Terario guardó la medicina entre sus cosas y emprendió de nuevo la marcha sin decir algo más o dudar al respecto si quiera.

No existía remordimiento alguno en sus experiencias vividas en Siberia, pero siempre aspiró a más, y ahora era libre de caminar rumbo a oriente, donde un sol diferente le mostrará el camino indicado para él.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2


	4. Capitulo 3 Encuentros dorados Parte III

En Cabo Sunión existe aún una cárcel que, desde tiempos mitológicos, fue ocupada por hombres que durante las guerras se opusieron a Atena. El peligro real de esa tormentosa cárcel es cuando la marea sube y la cueva se cubre casi totalmente por el agua; trayendo momentos de desesperación y agonía para todo aquel que enfrente allí una sentencia.

Se dice que de Cabo Sunión no existe manera de salir a menos que la gran voluntad de algún dios decida apiadarse de tu alma; hasta que Atena misma te conceda el perdón. Curioso sigue siendo que encima de ella, quedan restos de un antiguo templo dedicado a Poseidón, el dios de los mares.

Muchas lunas agitaron la marea con violencia durante su retención allí. Sugita ha debido aferrarse a la vida sin descanso; al aire que noche tras noche luchaba por conservar dentro de sus pulmones. Estaba tan agotado que apenas y sus manos se aferraban a los gruesos barrotes esa noche; el apoyo inflexible que le permitía mantener la mitad de su rostro fuera del agua, con el techo raspándole las mejillas. El frío del agua adormecía su cuerpo y su mente, mas el ardor en sus ojos y el mal sabor en su boca le impedían caer inconciente.

Su prolongado encierro y la falta de respuesta de sus esfuerzos, lo ha llevado a creer que, en cierto modo, Atena no lo calificaba para ser uno de sus santos. ¿Existiría acaso algo en él que ella despreciara? ¿Algo que sin importar cuanta devoción estaba dispuesto darle, no le permitía estar calificado para servirle?... ¿O todo esto simplemente se trataba de una farsa, cruel y despiadada del que se dijo santo de Géminis.

El pensar en eso último lo llenaba de desesperación y rabia... Y si resultaba así, se juraba que se las cobraría con creces.

Se sumergió de pronto tras una onda marina, cuando una gran ola chocara contra las paredes de roca y agitara todo a su paso. Nadó hacia arriba, buscando un punto hueco donde el aire aún se guardara, mas no encontró ninguno, ni siquiera al volver cerca de los barrotes. Ya antes había intentado probar la resistencia de esa prisión, asombrándose el que sus técnicas no pudieran con la firmeza de los muros; pero no por nada se trataba de una cárcel utilizada por una diosa, sus secretos debía poseer.

No hubo cambios en la altura del agua. ¿Iba a ahogarse por fin? Pareciera que el mundo entero conspiraba para alejar la añorada meta que se había formado.

Cerró los ojos conforme las últimas burbujas de su aliento hicieron eco en sus oídos. Pensó en su maestro, en su padre... en tantas cosas que se arrepentía no haber logrado. Comenzaba a entregarse y resignarse a la muerte cuando un sonido lo obligó a abrir los ojos.

Sus oídos captaron una melodía con tanta claridad aun cubiertos por el agua; bella y armoniosa transmitía una inexplicable sensación de paz no sólo a su espíritu, sino al mismo mar.

Las olas y la marea parecieron responder a esas notas musicales en el viento, como si infame fuera para las fuerzas naturales no ir en acorde a la sonata. El oleaje disminuyó, la marea retrocedió un poco, permitiéndole a Sugita el sacar la cabeza del agua. Su apuro había sido tanto que no midió bien la distancia y su frente golpeó el duro techo, sangrando. Aspiró todo lo que no había podido en esos minutos, tosiendo por el agua que había alcanzado a entrar por su garganta. La música cesó de pronto, sólo para ser suplida por una voz masculina que escuchó con claridad.

—Joven de oriente que busca la atención de una diosa ausente, ¿por qué te castigas de esta forma tan infrahumana?

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Sugita, inseguro si sus palabras pudieran ser oídas por esa entidad invisible para sus ojos.

Cerca de los pilares que indicaban la antigua ubicación de un templo para Poseidón, un hombre de mirada tranquila contemplaba el mar tras apartar una delgada flauta musical de sus labios.

—Mi nombre no es importante en comparación al del señor a quien sirvo. Soy un simple vocero de su voluntad, y puedo decirte con certeza que mi señor se ha angustiado por tus ignorados esfuerzos —respondió el de cabello claro. Aún tras la significativa distancia, a través de su cosmos es que lograba transmitir sus palabras así como recibir las respuestas a las mismas—. Dime joven guerrero ¿por qué continuas ésta batalla mortal? Es una pena que alguien tan devoto deposite su lealtad a una diosa que no ha respondido a sus sacrificios. ¿Por qué? Me pregunto ¿Qué te obliga a este martirio? ¿Por qué Atena y no un dios en el que has despertado un aprecio por tu lucha constante.

—¿Un dios...? — preguntó consternado el encarcelado.

—De tu prisión sólo un dios puede liberarte. Buscas que Atena sea quien responda, mas ella guarda silencio y tal vez ni siquiera se encuentre observando; sin embargo, mi emperador ha escuchado tus lamentos, el mar le transmitió tus pensamientos, y como prueba de ello es que estoy aquí.

Sugita guardó silencio, meditándolo. Fue como si ese hombre hubiera indagado en su alma y encontrado su decepción.

—¿Qué dices joven guerrero? ¿Responderás a este acto de piedad? ¿Cuál es la respuesta que debo llevarle a mi señor? —insistió el de la flauta con suma benevolencia.

Sugita se palpó la frente, observando su mano ensangrentada por unos instantes. Sería fácil aceptar una proposición como esa, pero...

—Puedes decirle a tu emperador que... en verdad agradezco mucho su bondad —dijo sonriente, con la barbilla sumergida en el agua—. Aunque no tenga el gusto de conocerlo, el que se preocupe por un simple mortal como yo quiere decir mucho, pero aún así debo rechazar su oferta. Mí lugar está con Atena.

El flautista entrecerró los ojos, era evidente que esa no fue la respuesta que esperaba— ¿Puedo saber la razón? ¿Qué le debes tú a Atena aparte de tus sufrimientos de los últimos días y la herida que sangra ahora en tu frente? ¿Qué te hace creer que perteneces al santuario y no a otro lugar?

—... Voy a servir a Atena porque...— dudó de poder abrirse a alguien a quién ni siquiera ha visto su rostro— ... esa fue la creencia con la que murió mi madre.

Los ojos del flautista brillaron nostálgicos.

—Ella creyó... no, más bien, ella vio que yo serviría a Atena. No me gustaría romper con esa única ilusión que tuvo para mí—explicó sin tristeza alguna—. Mi padre también lo cree así, por ello es que buscó maestros para mí desde muy pequeño... Y además —se apresuró a decir—, porque Atena es la justicia en este mundo. Ella siempre ha velado por los seres humanos en comparación de otros dioses que han intentado hacernos daño. Es cierto que no la conozco, pero me basta con haber escuchado la calidez con la que habló mi maestro de ella para querer protegerla y ayudarla en su misión.

—Tu madre —musitó el flautista, poniéndose de pie y que la luna iluminara la majestuosidad de sus ropajes marinos—, conoces tan poco sobre ella que te sorprendería saber lo que realmente te ata al mundo submarino. Pero está bien, el emperador accedió a no insistir, mas en esta ocasión se sintió obligado a extenderte una mano amiga.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué sabes tú de mi madre? —inquirió sorprendido— Contesta.

—No tiene caso que lo diga, carece de importancia ya. Has tomado tu decisión y respetaremos eso. Seguramente nos veremos algún día, hasta entonces santo de Atena— se despidió, desapareciendo su cosmos.

Aunque Sugita intentó divisar algo por encima de los barrotes, fue imposible para él ver partir al general marino.

Mientras su presencia se mantuvo encima de Cabo Sunión, la marea se mantuvo en calma; pero en cuanto ese elemento volvió a ser ausente, el mar se alzó con la misma fiereza de hace unos momentos, inundando por completo la celda una vez más.

**Capitulo 3**

**Encuentros dorados. Parte III**

_Elección y lealtad_

Al final del día, el sol del ocaso cubría por completo los distintos escenarios que ocurrían dentro del Santuario, en Grecia.

Por ahí y por allá, jóvenes reclutas ponen a prueba sus fuerzas día con día. De acuerdo al último censo realizado, los estudiantes no superaban los doscientos, pese a que alguna vez fueron más de quinientos. Pero el arduo entrenamiento para ser un santo de Atena resultó demasiado para más de la mitad, abandonando la idea de una vida dentro de la orden.

Actualmente se dividían en dos categorías: Los _aspirantes_ eran todos los reclutas que llegan al Santuario dispuestos a someterse a las arduas pruebas y ganarse un lugar entre los santos. Eran instruidos en grupo bajo la tutela de algunos de los santos de bronce, Jabu, Ban, Geki, Nachi e Ichi.

Los _alumnos_ son aquellos que de los grupos de aspirantes llegaron a sobresalir por su habilidad y desempeño, ganándose así la oportunidad de un aprendizaje a manos de un instructor personal. Estos individuos resultaban la envidia de los aspirantes, pero a la vez se volvían su imagen a seguir, dispuestos a no quedarse atrás de ellos.

Para Shaina, pasear por los campos de entrenamiento la ponía nostálgica. Todo a su alrededor se asemejaba al antiguo Santuario, pero libre de esa opresión asfixiante que Arles implementó sobre ellos hace ya tanto tiempo. El Patriarca en turno se ha asegurado de que los habitantes del Santuario vivan bajo reglas y disciplinas inspiradas en el respeto, la justicia y la generosidad.

Se podía respirar un aire tranquilo e incluso en ocasiones escuchar la risa de algunos de los jovencitos quienes, pese a pasar la mayor parte del día entrenando, parecen disfrutar allí su estancia.

La amazona subió por una pendiente en la que encontró a un joven, quien observaba sin mucho interés los campos de entrenamiento. Desde ese lugar era posible para cualquiera tener una vista más amplia sobre los aspirantes y sus desempeños, una tarea que el Patriarca suele conceder a algunos de los santos más destacados.

El trabajo de ellos era encontrar potencial en los novatos para llevarlos al siguiente nivel, pero esa mañana Souva no se sentía del todo concentrado para hacerlo. Por lo que ahí de pie, sólo fingía hacerlo.

—¿Mal día? —inquirió la amazona de plata al distraído santo, quien se sobresaltó al no haber percibido la presencia de Shaina hasta ese entonces.

—Ah, no —aclaró su garganta, manteniendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su atuendo oscuro— Estoy bien, sólo un poco… —dudó sobre cuál palabra podía encerrar su sentir.

—Preocupado —completó la amazona.

Souva asintió— No puedo evitarlo, pero ese odioso de Albert se aseguró de que sintiera este remordimiento, maldito engreído —musitó resentido.

—Cuida tu lengua Souva. No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto, no cuando el Patriarca le ha dado cierta autoridad —le recordó Shaina.

—Lo único que me consuela, es que tengo la corazonada que ese chico superará esa infame prueba y Albert no tendrá mas que admitir su mísero error. Y yo pienso estar ahí para verlo e impedirle que lo olvide con facilidad —asintió, convencido.

Shaina reprimió una sonrisa— Parece que en verdad esa situación te ha afectado, no has intentado molestar a ninguna de mis chicas en estos días. Es bueno ver que hay cosas que puedes tomar en serio y comportarte como debes.

El guerrero se giró entonces, y sonriente es que dijo— Ya lo decía yo, me extrañan —rió—, aunque me traten tan mal en cada una de mis _visitas_, en el fondo están loquitas por mí, lo he comprobado —siseó con arrogancia y cierta galanura.

—Desvarías —se indignó Shaina, dando media vuelta.

—Pero la bella maestra es la verdadera razón por la que me aventuro y arriesgo mi vida en cada una de esas ocasiones —añadió Souva con aire dramático, logrando tomarla peligrosamente de la mano—. No hay pesar, sólo dicha cuando eres tú quien viene a mí. ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir engañando al Pegaso? Sabes que nos pertenecemos.

—No me obligues a lastimarte Souva —advirtió pacientemente la mujer. Jamás podría tomar en serio las insinuaciones de ese santo, pues en el Santuario es reconocido por sus osadías con las amazonas.

—Entre más me rechazas, más es lo que siento por ti —bromeó, sabiendo cuál es la línea que nunca debe cruzar con la maestra si es que desea seguir viviendo.

Aún con los rayos del sol sobre sus caras, Shaina y Souva pudieron notar los cometas que cruzaron por el cielo; traspasando la imagen del sol, pudiendo pasar inadvertido para los reclutas y estudiantes, pero no para aquellos que en el Santuario tenían dominio sobre el cosmos.

—El Patriarca ha regresado —dijo Shaina, siguiendo esa luz con la mirada que se perdió en algún punto del templo mayor.

Dos estelas de luz cayeron frente a la gran estatua de Atena. Dos hombres se materializaron cuando el resplandor se desvaneciera.

—Uggh, al fin, en casa —dijo un hombre de largo cabello café, vistiendo un atuendo rojo con blanco. Se estiró con confianza, siendo visible su cansancio y estrés por el viaje— La próxima vez irás tú solo —aclaró al hombre de túnica blanca y detalles dorados que se encontraba de pie a su lado.

Ambos parecían dos nobles por sus ropas con encajes dorados y la fineza de las telas. La madurez y experiencia que poseían se reflejaban en sus ojos y en el porte con el que avanzaban.

El viento cálido de Grecia que golpeó el rostro y levantó el largo cabello negro del Patriarca, lo hizo sonreír.

—Que yo recuerde, ya estabas más que listo antes de que te hiciera la invitación, Seiya —sonrió el de vestimenta blanca que le cubría hasta los pies.

—Bueno, es como dicen Shiryu: el Patriarca no puede andar por ahí él solo sin que su hombre de más confianza lo acompañe —agregó sobreprotector el santo de Pegaso.

—En otros tiempos tal vez, pero actualmente no hay necesidad —sonrió agradecido el Patriarca, Shiryu —Pero siempre es un placer compartir un viaje contigo, viejo amigo.

No fue demasiado difícil en ese entonces decidir quién, de todos los santos sobrevivientes a las guerras santas, debía ser el nuevo dirigente del Santuario. Fue una cuestión absoluta en el momento en que Seiya lo propusiera. Nadie objetó ese día de que Shiryu tomara las riendas de la orden, ni siquiera en la actualidad, ya que ha sido gracias a su guía por el que el Santuario lucía tal cual hoy.

No había día en el que Shiryu no agradeciera todo el apoyo que recibió de sus amigos. Todo lo logrado en esos últimos quince años había sido gracias a ese esfuerzo de equipo, y sólo tenía que percibir el ambiente armonioso del Santuario para saber que habían hecho bien su labor. Pero de igual forma, entendía que todavía estaban lejos de terminar.

Ambos hombres no permanecieron mucho bajo el sol agonizante. Bajaron a la estancia donde una mujer de largo cabello negro los recibió con una cálida sonrisa. Vistiendo una toga holgada y sencilla, la dama saludó respetuosamente a los recién llegados.

—Bienvenidos, ya se les echaba de menos.

—¿Ves? Sano y salvo —le dijo Seiya de forma risueña. Pasando de largo a la mujer, ya que su intención era abandonar el salón lo antes posible; al saber que el Patriarca siempre necesitaba de unos momentos en privado con su señora esposa cada que vuelve de un largo viaje. Su tarea, como siempre, era retrasar un poco las audiencias que solían llover en cuanto los santos se percataran del regreso del gran señor.

—Es un gusto estar en casa —el Patriarca tomó las manos que le ofreció la mujer entre las suyas. Ambos se sonrieron, permaneciendo así unos momentos.

—¿Cómo te fue? —se interesó ella. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con su marido le era importante.

—Perfectamente. Hilda te envía sus saludos y agradece las atenciones que has tenido para con el príncipe.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —se alzó en puntillas y poder dar un dulce beso en los labios de su señor. Aunque le agradaría perderse por horas en conversaciones amenas y tranquilas, ser la esposa del Patriarca tenía sus deberes y sacrificios. Shunrei debía asegurarse de que Shiryu se enterara de las novedades suscitadas en su ausencia—. Aquí las cosas han estado relativamente tranquilas. Albert se tomó muy enserio su puesto, ha hecho un buen trabajo… aunque Souva te dirá que exageró— comentó con timidez.

El escuchar esos dos nombres en el mismo enunciado, hizo suspirar a Shiryu quien se sentó en el trono dorado.

—Ese par… —desde que los caminos de esos jóvenes se cruzaron en el Santuario, se han convertido en la causa de muchos dolores de cabeza. Apreciaba a ambos en gran medida, pero sus personalidades, así como convicciones, suelen ser tan opuestas como el día y la noche.

—Souva me hizo prometerle que lo atenderías en cuanto volvieras, justo como lo hizo Albert. Para evitar conflictos, lo mejor será que recibas a ambos, después de todo tratarán sobre el mismo asunto —lo cierto es que para Shunrei, quien amaba a todos esos jóvenes como una madre, se esforzaba por no mostrar preferencias; pero era difícil para su corazón. Se ha convencido que ese apego incondicional a todos ellos, era un intento inconciente por compensar el no poder tener sus propios hijos.

Tal vez los dioses no la bendijeron con esa capacidad, pero en cambio, la convirtieron en la madre y amiga de muchos niños que se quedaron sin padres y que estaban ahí en el Santuario para encontrar un propósito y convertirse en hombres y mujeres de gran bien.

—Me intrigas ¿qué es lo que pasó? —quiso saber el Patriarca.

—Según lo que escuché, alguien logró entrar al Santuario. Fue detenido, no hubo heridos ni bajas, y… —pausó un segundo en el que temió por la reacción del— se dio la orden de que lo confinaran en Cabo Sunión.

—¿Qué dices?... —musitó Shiryu, incrédulo.

Shunrei asintió— Albert dijo que tenía sus razones, y que sólo las compartiría contigo.

Shiryu no logró permanecer en su lugar, se levantó y trató de encontrar una explicación que llevaran al santo de Géminis a tomar una decisión como esa. Sentía que se había extralimitado—. ¿Podrías pedirle a Seiya que mande llamar a ambos? Deseo verlos inmediatamente.

—En seguida.

Casi diez años han pasado desde que dejó atrás su hogar en los Cinco Picos. Vestigios de esa vida tan pacifica y ordinaria permanecían en su memoria, pero por nada cambiaría todo lo que ha vivido en el Santuario de Atena.

En esa ocasión, pensó que Shiryu iba a despedirse para siempre. Pero fue tan feliz cuando él le pidió que lo acompañara a Grecia, y tiempo después que se volviera su esposa.

Han sido años arduos y de desvelos en los que ha acompañado a Shiryu en sus preocupaciones. Es cierto que no podía hacer mucho por él mas que permanecer firme a su lado; sujetar su mano cuando lo necesitara o escuchar sus temores.

También se encarga de organizar a la servidumbre; que siempre haya alimento necesario para los habitantes del santuario, así como medicinas y otros suministros; que haya vestimentas para ellos; que la instalaciones de alojamiento estén en buenas condiciones, y cosas similares.

Tales actividades le han permitido conocer a todos los miembros del Santuario, y acercarse a otros con los que ha podido entablar una amistad y afección maternal.

Ella no caminó demasiado entre las columnas que se enfilaban por el corredor, cuando divisó a dos hombres enfundados en sus ropajes dorados aproximarse. Ella aguardó a que se acercaran, recibiendo el cordial saludo de ambos santos de oro.

Aunque entre Géminis y Escorpión se mantenía la tensión, relegaron su incomodidad sólo por no preocupar a la señora del Patriarca.

Ningunos de los dos tuvo que esperar a ser llamado. En cuanto descubrieron el regreso del Pontífice, se alistaron para acudir a su presencia. Cada quien llegó a creer que sería el primero, pero se encontraron con la desagradable sorpresa de que habían pensado en lo mismo.

Shunrei contempló a ambos santos una vez que alzaran el rostro tras su reverencia, no pudiendo evitar sonreír al recordar cómo es que les conoció. Albert había llegado al Santuario cuando era un niño; pudiendo verlo crecer y superar su pasado, convirtiéndose en un valeroso y talentoso santo de Atena. Y Souva quien llegó a ellos mucho tiempo después, cuando el maestro del susodicho lo dejó en manos y al servicio de Shiryu en aquel entonces; es dueño de un alma libre y servicial que se ganaba fácilmente el cariño de quienes lo rodean.

Ella solía entristecerse por el que ambos no pudieran llevarse del todo bien, pero en el fondo guardaba la esperanza de que fuera todo lo contrario y que sólo ejemplificaran la relación típica-agresiva entre un hermano mayor con su hermano menor

—Son más coordinados de lo que cualquiera pensaría —comentó a los jóvenes.

—¿El Patriarca podrá recibirnos? —inquirió Albert, ignorando el comentario.

—Los recibirá sin preámbulos. Le hablé sobre lo ocurrido, pero preferí que ustedes le hicieran saber los detalles. Por favor, escojan sabiamente sus palabras —pidió, sabiendo lo soberbios que podían llegar a ser.

—No se preocupe —le aseguró confiado el Escorpión —Lo más grave que puede pasar es que terminemos compartiendo la misma celda por uno o dos meses ¿no es así, Albert? —inquirió sarcástico.

—Si nos disculpa, pasaremos de una vez —Albert volvió a ignorar las triviales palabras de Souva. Se despidió cortésmente de Shunrei para continuar con su recorrido.

El Escorpión apartó la corona dorada de su cabeza, sujetándola bajo el brazo, siguiendo de cerca a Albert.

—Souva, lo digo en serio —insistió la mujer cuando este le dedicara una mirada sobre el hombro. El santo alzó el pulgar en señal de haber entendido su petición, la cual trataría de cumplir.

Pegaron su rodilla sobre la alfombra roja, y con sumisión inclinaron el mentón. Miraron con ojos respetuosos al señor del Santuario quien reposaba en la sede de oro al final de las escaleras que lo colocaba por encima de ellos.

—Es un gusto que haya regresado sano y salvo mi señor —añadió Albert con sinceridad, secundado por Souva.

—Gracias por su preocupación caballeros. Por favor, acérquense, necesitamos hablar —animó a los jóvenes.

Sabiendo ya lo que quería decir, Géminis y Escorpión subieron por las escaleras, cada uno colocándose en flancos opuestos del Patriarca.

—Me atrevo a suponer que está al tanto de lo ocurrido —dijo Géminis a su mano izquierda.

El Patriarca asintió— Una vida está en riesgo mientras nosotros discutiremos si la razón es justificable o no —dijo inmediatamente, al sentirlos ya a su lado—. Por lo que espero que seamos breves. Albert, en mi ausencia te di autoridad para tomar ciertas decisiones, pero una sentencia a Cabo Sunión es demasiado atrevida e incluso inaceptable.

El Escorpión no se preocupó por esconder una sonrisa triunfante. Una de las ventajas de que el Patriarca fuera invidente, es que no podía percatarse del intercambio de gestos descarados.

—Deseo saber tu justificación al respecto— insistió el Patriarca con cierta impaciencia.

—Mi señor, el sentenciado fue atrapado en un intentado por penetrar en el Santuario, agrediendo a uno de los nuestros en el proceso.

—Pero el chico no fue lastimado, está ileso —a su mano derecha intervino Souva, al sentir que Géminis deseaba dejar a un lado los detalles que podrían ser decisivos.

—Sólo porque la amazona Shaina y un escuadrón de guardias arribaron en el momento justo. De lo contrario quien sabe cuál habría sido el destino del muchacho— añadió en respuesta el de cabello azulado.

—Pensé que únicamente podías leer la mente Albert ¿ahora también ves el futuro?— inquirió Escorpión con ironía.

Para Shiryu, que había decidido guardar silencio hasta que la verdad saliera a flote, aquella discusión se le figuraba como la representación de la conciencia buena y mala de un ser humano; siendo Souva y Albert quienes poseían determinados papeles.

—Los hechos son, que parte de tal intrusión al Santuario es responsabilidad de Souva, Patriarca.

—¿Cómo es eso? —Shiryu fingió no estar enterado de las actividades del Santo de Escorpión.

—Siempre ha incitado a pobres crédulos a la desventura de cruzar el camino de riscos y precipicios. Y esta vez aconsejó a la persona indebida.

—No tendría que hacerlo si fueras mas flexible con las personas que buscan la oportunidad de servir a Atena. Estos chicos viajan desde lugares lejanos, incluso algunos abandonan a sus familias sólo por la oportunidad y ¿qué es lo que haces tú? Le cierras las puertas en las narices— espetó Souva con acidez.

—Ni la décima parte de esos jóvenes de los que hablas mostraron una actitud apropiada. No han sido más que chiquillos que creen que aquí tendrán una vida fácil, un techo y comida. Se ha desperdiciado mucho en esas _oportunidades_, como tú las llamas.

Ofendido, es que el Escorpión dorado agregó— Patriarca, usted siempre ha dicho que mis presentimientos son buenos cuando de encontrar potencial en las personas se trata. No creo haberme equivocado con respecto a los muchachos que ya se han convertido en activos santos hoy en día.

—Y tuviste razón respecto a este último, no lo negaré —dijo inmediatamente Albert—. El joven tiene habilidad, de eso no tengo duda, la suficiente para ser un peligro. En su inofensivo aspecto se oculta el asesino perfecto.

—¿Asesino? —se contrarió Shiryu.

El Escorpión sacudió la cabeza con fastidio— Albert, dile al Patriarca la verdad, ¿qué es lo que viste en la mente de ese chico que te asustó tanto? Tal vez si lo compartieras, hasta yo mismo te daría la razón, anda— lo incitó, recordando la desconfianza que su compañero mostró ese día.

—Créeme Souva, una parte de mí quiso creer que se trataba de una equivocación, pero los hechos hablan por si mismos — levantó el libro que había mantenido bajo su brazo todo ese tiempo—. Investigando un poco es que puedo defender mis motivos y estos son indiscutibles.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —el Escorpión miró con extrañeza el sencillo ejemplar de una pasta azul muy malgastada por el tiempo y el uso.

Sobresaliendo de las hojas había un cordón que servía como separador, por el cual el santo abrió.

—Patriarca, creyendo que mi poder sería capaz de encontrar inocencia en el prisionero, solo terminó por condenarlo. Descubrí un oscuro secreto que se remonta a su nacimiento. Él desciende directamente de la familia _Mizuki_, la cual antiguos escritos aseguran son una familia oriental al servicio del emperador de los mares desde épocas remotas.

Al saber que el Patriarca sería incapaz de comprobar si los textos dicen lo que asegura, Albert le tendió el libro al Escorpión quien lo tomó con brusquedad.

Los ojos de Souva se movieron sobre las letras griegas hasta que encontrara algo relacionado, y citara:

—…_Y cuando la ira del dios de las mareas y el océano se desató sobre sus tierras, los reyes de oriente decidieron ofrendarle y someterse a su voluntad. Sacrificaron entonces a la __**luna**__ en su nombre, y todos sus hijos quedaron consagrados a servirle por la eternidad… —_cesó de leer, cerrando el volumen rápidamente—. No puedes hablar en serio…

—A mi me convenció… —aclaró tranquilamente el peliazul —Aunque se trate de una trascripción, su valor es absoluto.

El Patriarca sabía lo mucho que Albert pasaba en la biblioteca del Santuario. Adquirir conocimiento siempre ha sido su obsesión. Ya había comprobado ocasiones anteriores que es capaz de almacenar libros enteros en su cabeza y memorizar otras tantas ilustraciones.

—¿Entonces es eso? ¿Descubriste que sirve a Poseidón y está aquí para asesinar al Patriarca? ¡¿Por qué demonios no lo dijiste entonces?! —se contuvo a duras penas. Sintiendo que todo esto lo había reservado hasta entonces únicamente para hacerlo parecer un idiota e incauto ante el Patriarca.

—No exactamente. La verdad es que el muchacho no tiene conocimiento de esto — confesó con tono indiferente y excesiva calma—. Está limpio.

Inaudito fue para el Escorpión escuchar tal cosa.

—Albert, ¿estás diciendo que deliberadamente enviaste a ese joven a Cabo Sunión aun sabiendo de su inocencia? —el ceño del Patriarca se tensó finalmente.

—¿Qué pretendías con ese disparate entonces? — quiso saber Souva, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento de desagrado que el Patriarca.

—Mi señor —se arrodilló Géminis junto a él, completamente sumiso a cualquiera que fuera su castigo si debía recibir alguno—, el muchacho dice querer servir a Atena… Y aunque tenga todo lo necesario para ello, aún creo que esa decisión es algo que debe ser tomada por nuestra diosa. Enviándolo a Cabo Sunión podremos comprobar varias cosas. La primera, la autenticidad de su fortaleza; y el que todavía continúe con vida quiere decir mucho. La segunda, si Poseidón es el dios quien decida intervenir para ayudarle a salir de la prisión, no tendremos ningún altercado con la frágil diplomacia que mantenemos con el reino submarino, ayudando de igual forma a que ese joven cumpla con su destino. La tercera, si aún ocurriendo lo anterior, él rechazara voluntariamente la ayuda del emperador, demostrará en efecto que su corazón y alma están consagrados a Atena y a nadie más —tragó saliva—. Sé que es una prueba cruel, pero ante esto pienso que es la solución más acertada. Mi autentico propósito es librar al Santuario de problemas innecesarios, y al tratar con el dios del mar se debe ser precavido.

Shiryu impidió que Souva pudiera agregar algo, pues al ponerse de pie los dos debían callar. En el rostro del Patriarca no había más que una decisión.

—Liberarás al muchacho, en este instante —añadió sin esperar objeciones.

El de cabello azul abrió los ojos consternado— Patriarca ¿acaso no escuchó…? ¿Piensa ignorar todo lo que he dicho?

—Es inadmisible —repuso Shiryu con desilusión—. A lo que tú llamas prueba, yo lo llamo tortura. Al principio comenzaba a ver tus intensiones, pero al momento de admitir que sabías de la inocencia del joven todo ese panorama cambió. No me interesa que sea o no servidor del emperador Poseidón, la vida de una persona no se puede decidir de forma tan severa… Lo liberarás, ahora.

—Patriarca… Yo… —permaneció acuclillado, comprimiendo sus puños por el coraje que sentía al ser sus motivos ignorados.

—¡Señor Albert! —presuroso, es que un soldado se atrevió a entrar a la sala del Patriarca, acercándose con propiedad hacia donde los grandes señores se hallaban reunidos.

El santo de Géminis se giró hacia el solado, a quien no recriminó la abrupta entrada ya que él mismo se lo había ordenado llegando la necesidad.

—Señor, recibimos una señal de alerta, algo ocurrió en Cabo Sunión.

Souva se mostró sorprendido y preocupado.

Mientras Shiryu percibió el sobresalto de sus dos caballeros— Souva, Albert, acudan de inmediato al lugar. Si es lo que pensamos, deseo conocer a ese muchacho, tráiganlo hasta aquí.

—De inmediato —respondió inmediatamente Souva, siendo el primero en marcharse con evidente prisa, algo que Albert desaprobó por completo tras no haberse despedido con propiedad del Patriarca como él lo hizo, y sin prisa alguna.

**

Recorrer los paramos del Santuario despertaba una nostalgia abrumadora para el reconocido Santo de Pegaso. Él aprovechaba ciertas tardes en las que los entrenamientos terminaban a temprana hora para caminar por ahí sin demasiadas interrupciones. Pues no era de menos, en el Santuario se admiraban a los santos que lograron sobrevivir a la última guerra santa; pero sobretodo a aquel que ha desafiado a los dioses en nombre de Atena.

La popularidad es algo que Seiya habría gozado hace mucho tiempo, pero ya no era el chiquillo que solía ser y algo de seriedad fue capaz de moldear un poco su carácter.

Una galería de recuerdos se pintaban en ilusiones conforme avanzaba por las zonas donde solía entrenar bajo la instrucción de Marin; las enseñazas de ésta y las ocasiones en las que Aioria visitaba los mismos caminos dando palabras de aliento a los aprendices que perdían la confianza en si mismos.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el coliseo al que decidió entrar para proseguir con el recorrido de viejas memorias. El edificio se encontraba tal cual lo recordaba, con el aspecto rústico de siempre, pero con la firmeza y resistencia como para albergar en su interior a multitudes y los despliegues de poder de una pelea entre santos.

Se paró en medio de la arena, sonriendo al considerarlo un lugar especial y en el que grandes decisiones sobre el Santuario se han debido tomar. En ese mismo sitio se decidió quien sería el nuevo regente del Santuario.

Lo recordaba a la perfección. Estaba parado justamente en el mismo lugar que ahora, mismo en el que también le fue entregada su armadura de Pegaso. Esa tarde le hicieron una propuesta que sacudió su mundo entero…

—¿_Escuché bien? ¿Quieren que yo sea el Patriarca? _—repitió incrédulo el Pegaso, asustado ante la inesperada petición.

Con la noche comenzando a invadir la bóveda celeste, nueve de los diez guerreros de bronce se encontraban reunidos dentro del Coliseo. Después de algunos años de búsqueda, estudio, trabajo y reorganización, era justo que alguien tomara el liderato que se requería para llevar al Santuario por buen camino.

—_No es que me guste demasiado la idea_ —se apresuró a comentar el santo de Unicornio, Jabu, con un gesto cínico—_, pero algo debemos admitir aquí Seiya, y es que sin duda tú eres el guerrero más fiel a Atena. Eres el candidato más apropiado por meritos. Te lo has ganado._

Ichi, la Hydra, asintió repetidas veces ante las palabras de Jabu— _Nadie pone en duda que, de entre todos nosotros, eres el más fuerte de la orden. Aquel que debe convertirse en el Patriarca debe poseer tal cualidad._

—_Muchachos…_ —musitó Seiya, quedándose sin palabras. Observó la confianza que de antemano sus camaradas depositaban en él_—. Yo… realmente no sé que decir._

—_Es sencillo, di que aceptas. Todos nosotros estamos dispuestos a seguirte a dónde sea_ —aclaró Shun con entusiasmo_—. Seguramente la misma Atena lo aprobaría._

El Pegaso se llevó las manos a la cintura y meditó un poco sin mirar en una dirección en particular.

—_Yo… de verdad aprecio su voto de confianza, amigos, pero vamos ¿realmente me quisieran de Patriarca? _—añadió sonriente y ligeramente apenado por recibir tanta atención—. _Ustedes saben como soy, imprudente, nada paciente y muy impulsivo._

—_Y te faltó decir testarudo y un poco ególatra —_agregó Jabu, permaneciendo con los brazos cruzados.

—_El punto es…—_retomó la palabra el Pegaso con una ceja temblando ante los comentarios del Unicornio_—, que no es así como el Patriarca del nuevo Santuario debe ser. En mi opinión, la mayoría de ustedes son candidatos más naturales a este puesto que yo._

—_Seiya ¿no estarás diciendo todo esto para zafarte de ciertas responsabilidades, verdad?—_inquirió Hyoga de pronto, atrapándolo en su propio juego junto a Jabu.

Aunque no lo admitió ese día, su hermana Seika había sido un punto importante para tal decisión. Después de tantos años buscándola, finalmente se habían reencontrado; si se convertía en el Patriarca, apenas y podría verla…

Además se encontraba ese otro problema al que no ha podido encontrar solución. Los espasmos que sufría repetidas veces causados por el intenso dolor en el pecho que casi lo han hecho desmayar. Es un secreto que ha mantenido oculto para todos, y que en una era de batallas habrían ocasionado su muerte en el campo de batalla. Si algo llegara a ocurrir en el futuro, ese mal sobrenatural sería un estorbo y pondría a muchos en peligro, cosa que no permitiría jamás.

—_No es eso_ —mintió sin convencer al Cisne o al Unicornio_—, pero si realmente confían en mí tanto como para aceptarme como el nuevo Patriarca, entonces sólo me queda decir que no me siento capacitado para ello. Por favor entiendan, no quiero defraudarlos, pero los cimientos de la nueva orden deben ser fuertes, se necesita a un hombre reflexivo, sabio y extraordinario el que esté por encima de los demás y que lidere con justicia_ —explicó a sus ocho hermanos de bronce que lo escuchaban con suma atención —_Y si me permiten, en mi lugar yo postulo a este gran guerrero._

Shiryu se sorprendió al instante en que el Pegaso lo tocara por el hombro —_Pero Seiya…_

—_De aquí entre nos ¿hay alguien que dude si quiera que Shiryu es el candidato por excelencia?_ —preguntó Seiya al resto, quienes perdieron la voz por el inesperado giro de eventos—. _Él posee la sabiduría del maestro Docko de Libra al haber sido su mejor alumno; es dueño de Excalibur la espada de la justicia, la que se dice ser el arma que Atena entrega únicamente a su santo más fiel; es nuestro inseparable camarada y todos conocemos su noble manera de ser. Ha luchado arduamente a nuestro lado superando dificultades únicas y por la cual se ha ganado nuestra admiración. Si Shiryu fuera el Patriarca, estoy seguro que las cosas funcionarán increíblemente bien_ —lo alentó Seiya sujetándolo por los hombros —_Dime amigo ¿qué piensas? ¿O es que acaso todo lo que dije son mentiras? ¿Te he sobrestimado todos estos años?_

—_Seiya, es un honor que pienses así de mi, amigo_ —los ojos del Dragón permanecieron sellados por la caída de sus párpados—. _Cierto es que considero que tuyo es el derecho de ser el representante de Atena en la Tierra, pues has sido tú quien llevó a cabo cada milagro que salvó su vida. Nos diste valor en cada una de nuestras batallas y fuiste la razón por la que muchos continuamos luchando en un intento por no quedarnos detrás de ti. Nos impulsaste a llegar tan lejos… me entristece que no puedas ver eso. Pero si tú me lo pides, confiaré en ti. Y si el resto está de acuerdo, me honraría aceptar el cargo._

—_Son palabras como esas por las que mereces el lugar_— se alegró el Pegaso_—. No iré a ninguna parte compañeros, deseo que el sueño de Atena se cumpla tanto como ustedes._

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí —escuchó repentinamente Seiya. Esa voz rompió con las imágenes del pasado que se habían recreado dentro del Coliseo. Volvió a su cuerpo actual en cuanto la esbelta silueta de la amazona de Ophiucus apareciera entre las gradas, saltando hacia el círculo de arena.

En otros tiempos, los arribos de Shaina únicamente significaban una pelea para el Pegaso, pues así fue su relación por mucho tiempo; impulsadas por costumbres violentas de épocas remotas que obligaban a las amazonas a decidir entre matar a un hombre o amarlo cuando este viera su verdadero rostro.

Sin embargo, ahora podían encontrarse frente a frente y sentir alegría, pues no existían barreras que les impidiera acercarse. Todas esas asperezas del pasado desaparecieron, y la timidez de la juventud no existía.

Shaina se abrazó al Pegaso, dándole así la bienvenida después de sus días de ausencia. Permaneció contra su pecho, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Ya era tiempo de que regresaran —dijo ella sin temor por ser descubiertos en su momento romántico —. ¿Todo está bien?

El Pegaso asintió— Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas. Para mantener las buenas relaciones existentes en las demás naciones, se necesita de este tour diplomático de vez en cuando. Shun te envía saludos por cierto.

—Parece que no hubo contratiempos, me alegra.

—¿Cuándo los hay? —dijo él, sonriente—. ¿Cómo la pasaron sin nosotros por aquí?

—Nada fuera de lo normal, hay muchos líos cuando juntas a muchos niños en el mismo lugar, pero nos las hemos arreglado. La enseñanza se me da muy bien y lo sabes —le palpó el rostro con cuidado.

—Hay cosas que jamás cambiarán aquí pese a que lo hemos intentado —él deseó retirar la mascara que escondía el rostro de la mujer, mas la amazona retuvo su mano con sutileza.

—Hay ciertas tradiciones que deben conservarse. De por si es difícil que estos chicos se concentren, las mujeres pueden ser una distracción más —dijo en tono altivo—. Aunque, los pequeños cambios también son buenos —apartó la mascara gris por sus propios medios—. Y los hemos sabido aprovechar ¿no es cierto? —enganchó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Pegaso y le besó con ternura.

No se trataba de un secreto, pero se intentaba que las intimidades personales entre santos y amazonas se llevaran a cabo con discreción y cero exhibicionismos.

Con esa belleza que los años lograban trazar en los rostros de las mujeres, cualquier hombre se sentiría alagado de que una mujer como Shaina le cediera su corazón. El Pegaso Seiya ha aprendido a corresponder el sentimiento por el que la amazona arriesgó numerosas veces su vida. Fue un proceso lento, Shaina no lo dejará mentir, pues en el corazón de Pegaso siempre existirá ese espacio en el que su amor por Atena era absoluto.

Pero la vida debía continuar, es lo que muchos le aconsejaron conforme pasaron las estaciones. Compartir el lecho con una extraordinaria mujer como lo era la guerrera de plata es algo que muchos envidiaban.

—Demasiado bien —agregó él, tomándola de la mano. Encaminándose juntos hacia unos escalones donde tomaron asiento.

—¿Volvieron con las manos vacías? —inquirió Shaina, no pudiendo ocultar el interés que sentía hacia la auténtica razón por la que Seiya y Shiryu partieron.

—Temo que sí —musitó después de un bostezo; los cambios de horario entre países y continentes volvían un desastre su propio reloj biológico—. Hyoga, pese a ser el único maestro de cristal, no tiene ninguna pista sobre el paradero de la cloth dorada de Acuario. De verdad creímos que la tendría bajo su custodia ya que entrena a varios jóvenes en Asgard.

—En ocasiones las cloths son caprichosas, seguramente ha encontrado a alguien que cree digno, alguien a quien Hyoga ha pasado por alto.

—Eso lo entiendo… Lo mismo pasó con Shun, tampoco ha sabido de algo, nos prometió que contactaría a Ikki y pedirle su ayuda, pero incluso en estos tiempos el Fénix permanece independiente y distante en alguna parte de África. Y ni siquiera Kiki, quien es el candidato ideal para Aries y el maestro de Jamir, conoce el paradero de ellas.

—Aries, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Acuario y Piscis… seis cloths desaparecidas, seis santos perdidos —contó nuevamente Shaina conforme observaba las estrellas— Podría decirse que el Santuario posee únicamente la mitad de su verdadera fuerza.

—Pero continua siendo extraño que las armaduras hayan decidido buscar a otros candidatos fuera del Santuario o de la instrucción de algunos de nuestros colegas. ¿Acaso nuestros esfuerzos pasan desapercibidos para ellas? Nosotros que preparamos a jóvenes valientes para servir los designios de Atena, deberíamos tener cierto privilegio ¿no lo crees?

Shaina lanzó una risita al cubrirse ligeramente los labios— No intentes resolver todos los problemas a la vez Seiya. Las cloths saben bien la clase de personas a las que quieren de su lado, poseen una experiencia milenaria para juzgar las almas de los hombres. En ocasiones pueden aceptar sugerencias y se permiten ser cedidas a jóvenes que el Patriarca cree justos, pero otras impondrán su voluntad. ¿Por qué es tan difícil de entender?

Justo antes de que Seiya confesara su preocupación, un destello deseó pasar desapercibido en el cielo. Aún con su pequeñez, la radiante cola de luz se marcaba con suma claridad en el firmamento.

El Pegaso se alzó con urgencia. Un sobresalto inexplicable lo invadió, producto de la ansiedad por descubrir la identidad de un nuevo santo del Santuario.

—Por la trayectoria, todo indica que será cerca de aquí —calculó la amazona una vez que volviera a cubrir su rostro.

— _¡Es otra estrella fugaz!_

— _¡Sí, salió en dirección de los aposentos de Atena!_

— _Caerá cerca ¿a dónde se dirige?_

Exclamaban los habitantes del Santuario que fueron testigos del delgado resplandor que cruzó por el campo celeste.

Albert se aproximó a los centuriones que dejó custodiando la prisión desde la costa. Estos le explicaron como es que un rayo de luz cayó sobre la cárcel; y tras unos momentos que brilló como el sol, se desvaneció.

—Debido al violento oleaje no pudimos acercarnos para ver la condición del prisionero —terminó de decir el custodio—. El señor Souva escuchó esto y enseguida marchó.

Albert mantuvo silencio, cerró los ojos unos segundos, tratando de localizar la mente del niño del que ya conocía su sintonía mental. Se intrigó el no detectarlo, mas no se apresuró a sacar conclusiones, seguramente debía estar inconciente. Miró hacia el lugar donde la celda debía encontrarse, cubierta en ese momento por el océano. Levantó un poco más la barbilla y fijó los ojos en las ruinas que se encontraban sobre la prisión, decidiendo ir hacia allá.

Con algunos segundos de ventaja es que Souva arribó al lugar al que Albert no tardaría en llegar.

Siguiendo el resplandor, el caballero de Escorpión se detuvo al confirmar como es que el cuerpo de ese joven se encontraba cubierto por una armadura dorada. Sugita yacía inmóvil boca abajo.

Tras un paso más que dio el santo de Escorpión, la armadura de oro brilló nuevamente y se desprendió pieza por pieza del muchacho, uniéndose en la forma que revelaba su signo guardián.

Souva se inclinó hacia el inconciente chico. Colocando la mano sobre su espalda y sentir el bombeo de su corazón, comprobando que se encontraba con vida.

—¿Cómo está? —emergió Géminis de las sombras de los pilares

—Sólo está desmayado —Souva suspiró aliviado.

Albert caminó hasta que su rostro se reflejara en la superficie del ropaje dorado que allí estaba— Así que Capricornio —murmuró para si mismo— Un rango demasiado alto para un principiante— pensó intranquilo y hasta con cierta molestia.

—Ya estarás contento ¿no es así? ¿Es suficiente prueba para que lo dejes tranquilo? —agregó Escorpión tras cargar al joven.

—Soy un hombre que cumple sus promesas —respondió con desdén—. _Pero eso no evitará que mantenga un ojo sobre él_ —pensó convencido el caballero.

—Como sea— Souva miró con seriedad a su compañero dorado— Voy a advertirte esto una única vez, Albert— aclaró—, yo tomaré al chico bajo mi responsabilidad. Dejarás a un lado tus tontos libros y omitirás todas tus averiguaciones ¿quedó claro?

Albert volvió la mirada hacia el océano, guardando silencio. No pensaba discutir con Souva, no ahora.

—Pero… si llegara a ser verdad… y yo y el Patriarca nos equivocamos respecto a él, te juro que yo mismo me encargaré. Hasta entonces, lo tratarás mezquinamente como al resto de los demás ¿quedó claro?

—Es de las pocas veces que te escucho decir algo racional. No olvides tu promesa Souva —musitó Géminis—. Pero no te confundas, aceptaré lo que hoy ha ocurrido pues ha sido la voluntad de la armadura quien escogió este niño… Ya veremos qué es lo que opina Atena al respecto una vez que lo conozca.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 03

***Mizuki:** (_Mi_: Bella, hermosa/ _zuki_:Luna)


	5. Capitulo 4 Encuentros dorados Parte IV

Un amanecer se vislumbra sobre la solitaria playa de arena blanca y oleaje tranquilo. Pero las aves no cantaban la llegada del sol, y el cielo permanecía en penumbras. Mas los chisporroteos de luz que flameaban el paisaje imitaban a la perfección el astro solar en cada estruendo que agitaba el aire y hacía saltar algunas piedras.

Innumerables rayos de oro emergieron de un puño, marcándose en el aire como una letal telaraña, cuyos hilos eran hábilmente eludidos por un joven.

Sus ojos veían claramente los trazos luminosos, doblando y girando su cuerpo de tal forma en la que evitaba ser tocado por las ráfagas.

Cuando la silueta que generaba esa trampa luminosa se encontraba a escasos metros, alistó su puño, recargándolo con su energía. Lanzó el golpe directo al pecho de su rival, la potencia habría sido capaz de destruir una montaña, aunque lo que se impuso a ella fue la mano del guerrero al que buscaba derribar.

Las fuerzas encontradas crearon un vacío a alrededor, manteniendo arena y agua suspendidas en el aire por unos segundos antes de volver a su respectivo lugar.

Como si se tratara de la tenaza de una fuerte criatura, la mano del hombre mayor retenía el puño del joven discípulo.

—Muy bien hecho Jack. Así debe ser —lo alentó sin permitirle erguirse. La presión que ejercía sobre el brazo del joven obligaba a este a permanecer de cuclillas—. Has dominado por completo el séptimo sentido y eludido mi máximo ataque sin recibir un sólo rasguño.

El muchacho de ropajes ligeros de color ocre dejó de ejercer fuerza sobre su extremidad, siendo así que su maestro le permitió recuperar el movimiento de su brazo.

Jack fijó su mirada color miel sobre el hombre de cabello largo y violeta quien le dedicó una sutil sonrisa.

—Creo que estás listo —anunció él ante la sorpresa de su discípulo.

—¿L-lo dice en serio maestro? —musitó incrédulo el de cabello oscuro, a lo que el tutor asintió, alejándose un poco.

Jack siguió los pasos de su maestro con los ojos, lo vio sujetar la correa que se ataba a un gran paquete envuelto por una gruesa manta dañada por los años en los que su contenido no ha sido abierto o necesitado.

El que fue su maestro por tres años lo animó a acercarse, entregándole la caja que dejó descansar a sus pies.

La túnica roja que envestía al maestro de nombre Anfinn se ondeó con vivacidad ante una corriente de aire proveniente del océano— La primera vez que te vi, te consideré demasiado mayor para iniciar tu entrenamiento. Sin embargo, había algo que me impedía descartarte del todo, una corazonada —añadió con un orgullo sincero adornando su voz—. Al poco tiempo descubrí que tenía razón, superaste todas mis expectativas y me mostraste que si el destino de un hombre es volverse un caballero, el tiempo no impedirá que logre cumplir con ese papel.

Como si se tratara de su hermano menor, Anfinn lo sostuvo por los hombros, reconociéndolo como un digno guerrero Ateniense.

—El Santuario tendrá suerte de tenerte de su lado, Jack, de eso no tengo duda. Es momento de que vayas a el y tomes el lugar que te pertenece.

En contra de lo pensado, Anfinn notó una mirada triste y contrariada en su pupilo, cómo si no gozara con la noticia.

—Maestro… —lo llamó, buscando la comprensión de su mentor— … ¿De verdad cree que soy digno?... ¿Así nada más cree… que realmente merezco ser un caballero de Atena?

—Jack, no empieces, no de nuevo —le pidió Anfinn con firmeza—. Lo hemos hablado tantas veces.

—Es sólo que… Sigo sin considerar correcto que alguien como yo, cuyas manos se encuentran manchadas con la sangre de un inocente pueda ser un digno santo de Atena… la que se dice la diosa de la justicia. Seré basura ante sus ojos —se alejó unos pasos de su mentor y de la armadura que él estaba dispuesto a entregarle

—Jack —lo llamó con tranquilidad—, si realmente creyeras tal cosa, no entendería la razón por la que entrenaste tan duro todos estos años. En el fondo deseas esto, pero tu sentimiento de culpa te impide aceptarlo —Anfinn tomó asiento sobre el tronco de una palmera derribada por los vientos suscitados, ocultando sus brazos debajo de la capa con la que se envolvió al resentir el frío del mar— Sé que tu pasado es un estigma que no te permite valorarte como debes, pero espero que llegue el día en que entiendas que la vida no es únicamente arrepentimientos, penas y sacrificio.

Silbó el aire conforme amanecía verdaderamente sobre el mar de Dinamarca. Siendo un espectáculo que tanto maestro y alumno admiraron con detenimiento.

—Te diré esto, Atena es una diosa de justicia, pero también de amor. Estoy seguro que ella verá tu pecado y lo borrará de tu alma. Ella perdona todo corazón en el que existe un arrepentimiento sincero, y en ti Jack, tu corazón clama por un perdón que siente inalcanzable…

El joven de ojos ámbar contuvo el aliento ante la esperanzadora imagen que dibujó en su mente; la figura de la diosa del Santuario representada por el mismo sol frente a sus ojos.

—Lo que siempre he creído es que deseas ser un santo pensando que así callarás a tu conciencia. Aunque considero que ya hiciste suficiente Jack, ¿o mi entrenamiento no fue lo suficientemente duro para considerarlo una penitencia? —se permitió bromear—. No puedo decirte más de lo que te he venido diciendo desde el día en que nos conocimos en aquel oasis del este— remontó sus recuerdo al encuentro predestinado, en que su camino se cruzó con el de su alumno.

—Quiero que pienses en eso durante tu travesía hacia el Santuario en Grecia —le pidió, volviendo a insistir que tomara la caja, pero esta vez como una orden—. Y si cuando llegues a allá continúas creyendo que no es para ti, entrégasela al Santo Patriarca, él podrá cuidarla bien y dársela entonces a alguien con más coraje que tú. Será una lástima que hayas perdido tu tiempo, y me hayas hecho perder el mío —sonó molestó antes de ponerse de pie, caminando en sentido opuesto en que se mantenía de pie su discípulo—. Y no te atrevas a volver a este lugar o presentarte ante mí, a menos que hayas cumplido con tu deber ¿entendido? —severo fue su tono, la advertencia clavó una profunda daga invisible en la espalda del aprendiz quien se sobresaltó al resentir la amenaza.

Jack no se movió hasta que sintió la presencia de su maestro ya muy a la lejanía. Miró la caja con tristeza, pero al final después de un largo suspiro es que decidió tomarla y colgarla sobre su espalda.

Durante su andar, Anfinn detectó que su alumno se había puesto en movimiento, sabiendo que consigo llevaba la caja de la armadura. Aunque se resistiera a aceptar lo que se ha ganado con el sudor y la sangre de su entrenamiento, Anfinn sabía que Jack terminaría accediendo, después de todo está conciente de su poder.

El de cabello violáceo miró con desenfado la arena en la que se hundían sus botas de cuero. El camino que ha recorrido desde que abandonó la palmera se encuentra manchado por puntos escarlata que fueron absorbidos rápidamente por el suelo.

Su capa se empapó de sangre, tomándose un momento para descubrir su brazo derecho cuyos tendones y músculos se encontraban completamente destruidos, como si algo desde su interior hubiera explotado y ocasionado ese daño tal vez irreversible.

Los ojos oscuros de Anfinn miraron aquella lesión sin extrañeza, pues ese había sido el brazo con el que retuvo la temible técnica de su pupilo.

— Serás uno de los más grandes, muchacho… eso lo tengo bien claro— pensó en voz alta, sonriéndole al firmamento.

**Capitulo 4**

**Encuentros dorados. Parte I****V. El justo y el osado.**

Despertó impulsado por la sensación de asfixia que casi le arrancó la vida la noche anterior. Victima de una pesadilla, su espalda se alzó de la litera con rapidez, al mismo tiempo que un quejido de espanto escapara de su boca.

No demoró demasiado en darse cuenta que ya no se encontraba en la pavorosa prisión de roca que era Cabo Sunión, y aún así su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza. Se palpó la frente al resentir un dolor de cabeza extraño, descubriendo el vendaje que alguien debió colocar mientras había permanecido inconciente.

Examinó el humilde cuarto en el que había sido alojado, de paredes de bloque gris; con una puerta de madera que conducía a paramos desconocidos para él; las ventanas se encontraban demasiado altas en los muros como para poder asomarse hacia el exterior a menos que tomara un banquillo.

A la cama en la que había despertado, otras dos se enfilaban hacia su derecha; en el centro de la habitación había una mesa circular de madera blanca, que sostenía un ánfora de cerámica junto a algunas toallas, vendas y pequeños frascos.

Abandonó la litera, descubriendo que había sido vestido con atuendos propios del Santuario. No deseaba hacerse demasiadas ilusiones, pero no pudo evitar presentir que las cosas iban a marchar bien a partir de ahora. Exceptuando el golpe en su frente, se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

No entendía cómo es que había llegado hasta allí, y lo último que recordaba es la melodía de ese misterioso flautista y el enfurecido mar zarandeándolo y acabando con todo suministro de aire.

Respiró profundamente tras escuchar como es que alguien más entraba a la habitación. No tenía idea de lo que pasaría a partir de ahora, por lo que conservar la calma era su única opción.

La máscara fue lo primero que sobresaltó en la recién llegada, junto al largo cabello color verde brillante que adornaba su cabeza.

La mujer dio unos pasos hacia el interior de la habitación antes de hablar— Ya me preguntaba cuando despertarías —dijo ella tocándose los codos con las manos —. Venía con toda la intención de usar el agua de ese cántaro sobre ti de ser necesario.

—Lamento si pude causar algún contratiempo —intentó no intimidarse ante la franqueza de la mujer.

—Tus heridas no eran tan severas, es cierto; pero entiendo que hayas terminado exhausto. Es hora de moverse chico nuevo, han venido por ti. Sígueme —indicó al darse media vuelta y salir por dónde llegó.

—Ah… sí —se apresuró a seguirle el paso, presintiendo que no es la clase de persona a la que quisiera ver molesta o impaciente.

— Disculpa… ¿qué lugar es este? —deseó saber durante el recorrido por esas instalaciones, sobretodo al ver más mujeres con máscaras.

—Es el templo de Sanación dentro del Santuario, mejor conocido como _la Fuente de Atena_ —respondió la rasposa voz de su guía gracias al filtro que llevaba en el rostro—. Te trajeron aquí por la noche para ser atendido —explicó sin detenerse.

— La verdad es que no recuerdo nada de eso —confesó apenado.

— Tal vez podrán explicártelo más adelante —agregó.

Sugita trató de memorizar ese templo griego que poseía un ambiente pulcro y de gran equilibrio. Se podía sentir una corriente de energías positivas circundar por los alrededores, manteniendo un ambiente agradable y de confort indescriptible.

Los aromas silvestres de los adornos florales y la constante música de una lejana lira lo volvían un lugar placentero y acogedor para recuperarse después de alguna batalla. Sugita se detuvo unos instantes para contemplar la gran fuente esculpida en mármol que se encontraba en el jardín central; donde se representaba la antigua imagen de Atena, de cuyas manos brotaba el agua cristalina que llenaba la fuente, y que a su vez parecía ofrecer a la escultura de un guerrero que, arrodillado a sus pies, busca un sorbo del elixir.

La amazona lo llevó hacia la salida, donde Sugita se detuvo al encontrarse una vez más cara a cara con el sujeto que lo había llevado a pasar por muy malos ratos desde que pisó Grecia. Albert lucía imponente gracias al ropaje sagrado que lo envestía y resaltaba su posición jerárquica dentro del Santuario, algo que amedrentó al joven un poco.

La amazona percibió cierta hostilidad entre ambos hombres.

—Puedes llevártelo Albert, asegúrale al Patriarca que está completamente sano y no habrá ninguna clase de secuelas —informó ella, permaneciendo en los escalones superiores de la escalinata.

—Eso sería todo, muchas gracias Caliope —dijo Albert, pidiendo así que los dejaran solos.

Sin deseos de entrometerse en asuntos de otros, la amazona silenciosamente volvió al interior del templo.

Por la posición del sol ya pasaba del mediodía en el Santuario. Albert estaba ahí (aún con pensamientos encontrados) para cumplir con su parte del trato.

—Lo conseguiste después de todo ¿no estás feliz? —preguntó Géminis con sorna.

—Y dime exactamente qué es lo que conseguí… No tengo idea de lo que ocurrió —le lanzó una mirada cínica.

—Qué desafortunado, creí que tu podrías decírnoslo… —meditó no muy sorprendido el caballero—. Pero de un modo u otro, lograste probar lo que con tanto afán afirmabas. Podría ser un mero caso de suerte muy afortunada también, pero los hechos son los siguientes: únicamente la voluntad de un dios puede liberarte de Cabo Sunión, y una armadura te ha salvado de las profundidades; por lo tanto, tal situación te hace acreedor de un lugar dentro del Santuario.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —reprimió en su mayoría el júbilo que dichas palabras le ocasionaron, pero sus ojos reflejaron su emoción al respecto. Albert comprobó una vez más que sólo trataba con un chiquillo, y por ello aún no entendía cómo es que un ropaje dorado lo había tomado bajo su protección.

— No te mentiría en algo tan delicado —aclaró con aire aburrido— Así mismo, pienso cumplir la promesa que te hice ese día cuando aceptaste mi desafío, soy un hombre de palabra. Por eso estoy aquí, para escoltarte hacia donde se encuentra el Gran Patriarca.

Parecía demasiado irónico para Sugita. No iba a decir nada que pudiera hacer enfadar al santo dorado de géminis, pero en su interior celebraba su triunfo.

El Santuario no era como lo imaginaba. Las imágenes que creó a base de los relatos de su maestro no tenían cabida ahí, pues en su pobre imaginación pintó templos derruidos por el tiempo, sequía, montañas y abismos; tal vez los campos de entrenamiento resultaban así, pero las instalaciones abrumarían a cualquier arqueólogo por la conservación de las columnas, cornisas y grabados de cada edificio, glorietas y fuentes.

El geminiano marchó en silencio constante y con la vista siempre al frente, en cambio su joven acompañante marchaba a pasos erráticos pues se detenía en ocasiones para admirar alguna cosa que llamara su atención.

Conforme se acercaban al Gran Salón es que Sugita comenzó a verse invadido por una extraña ansiedad y eso lo obligaba a hablar.

—Y… ¿qué armadura fue? —se contuvo lo más que pudo, pero fue inevitable.

—¿Eso realmente es importante para ti?... —musitó Albert, avanzando con seguridad—. El Santo de la Mosca no se quejó hasta donde me he enterado.

Comenzaron a verse guardias custodiando los alrededores conforme más subían por las interminables escaleras.

—Todo esto parece un gran laberinto —volvió a comentar minutos después de su ultimo intento de conversación.

— Por algo el Santuario es una fortaleza tanto en el exterior como en el interior. Hay caminos que sólo los santos de cierta categoría conocen, por lo que pon atención si no deseas terminar en el lugar equivocado. Créeme, no te gustaría terminar en la casa protectora de alguno de nuestros santos más temperamentales.

—Pareces conocerlos muy bien ¿desde cuando eres un caballero? —se interesó.

—Lo suficiente como para saber todo lo que se necesita para sobrevivir.

Un aleteo distrajo a Sugita un momento, quien siguió con sus ojos la silueta que se posó en una de las columnas de piedra de las cercanías. Observó detenidamente al búho de plumas y ojos brillantes que parecía estar devolviéndole la mirada.

Encantado por la aguda mirada del ave es que no escuchó cuando Albert le llamara la atención por quedarse atrás. Géminis buscó aquello que rebaba la atención del muchacho, enarcando las cejas al entenderlo.

—El búho es la criatura que más cerca ha estado de Atena desde la época del mito. Los más jóvenes y algunos soldados llegan a creer que la diosa observa a través de los ojos de dichas aves. Dentro de poco notarás que abundan por los alrededores, por lo que no te distraigas por pequeñeces ya que debemos cumplir con un itinerario, en marcha— explicó malhumorado.

Sugita prosiguió con el ascenso, mas un par de veces echó un vistazo sobre el hombro, sintiéndose intimidado por los ojos de la lechuza que se negaba a pestañear o perder interés en su persona.

******

Con las estrellas en el cielo como su única guía, Jack avanzaba por un pesado trayecto montañoso.

Sus habilidades le permitirían recorrer grandes distancias con tremenda facilidad, pero prefería el modo habitual, sin importarle que su viaje hacia Grecia durara todavía muchas semanas más.

Varias lunas se habían pintado en el cielo desde que finalizó su entrenamiento en Dinamarca. No existía prisa en su andar por llegar al Santuario, una vez que lo hiciera se vería en la necesidad de tomar una decisión de la que no habría regreso.

Le atormentaba saberse tan débil de voluntad. Su maestro tenía razón en reprocharle su actitud pesimista, pero es algo que no podía evitar todavía.

Debía encontrarse ya cerca de la frontera de Austria con Hungría, un punto casi intermedio para llevar con éxito su misión.

En esa noche en la que la luna no alcanzaba a atravesar las frondosas copas de los bosques, Jack no temía de los asaltantes que pudieran merodear por los alrededores. Afortunados eran los viajantes como él pues el mundo no era como antes, por lo que los caminos eran seguros y la gente amable y hospitalaria… Sin embargo, él creía en las excepciones, y pronto Jack se encontró con un caso de esa índole.

Al escuchar el correr del agua, el aprendiz de caballero buscó la fuente al saber su cantimplora con poco contenido. Se topó con un sencillo arroyo, rodeado por un suelo de piedras blancas que tronaban ante cada una de sus pisadas y parecían perlas por los pocos destellos lunares que llegaban a golpearlas. Se acuclilló y tomó lo necesario, refrescándose al empapar su cara con un poco de agua. Sus dedos removieron el exceso de liquido que guardaron sus lagrimales; segundos después observó el extraño objeto que era arrastrado por la corriente desde río arriba. Las aguas alrededor de ese bulto se entintaban con colores oscuros, hilos que fluctuaban como serpientes. Inmediatamente Jack descubrió que se trataba de un hombre.

El impulso por ayudar lo llevó a adentrarse al arroyo que apenas y cubrió sus rodillas. Volteó el cuerpo; los ojos abiertos y saltones de ese pálido rostro indicaban la inesperada manera en la que la muerte lo había alcanzado, y el orificio a la altura del corazón dijo el resto.

Humanitariamente, sacó el cadáver del agua. Lanzó una mirada río arriba donde alcanzó a distinguir un diminuto punto de luz anaranjado, una fogata quizá, un campamento. Pensando en que una horrible tragedia había ocurrido allá y que pudiera haber personas heridas, es que se decidió a ir.

El punto flameante se hacía cada vez más grande conforme a largas zancadas se aproximaba a su objetivo. Aminoró el paso cuando sus ojos encuadraran a la perfección la zona que iluminaba el fuego, pero se detuvo en cuanto un par de pupilas doradas sobresaltaran a través de las flamas y lo miraran tal cual una bestia que descubría a un intruso en sus dominios.

Jack observó al hombre que se encontraba al otro lado del fuego en el que se cocinaba el torso de algún animal. Dio una ojeada a su alrededor con suma discreción, notando otros dos cuerpos en el suelo; inertes y tiesos sobre las rocas.

El que acampaba bufó con hastío, su aliento pareció violentar las llamas cediéndole un tinte todavía más rojizo a su corta cabellera de color tinto. En su mano sujetaba el hueso con carne al que le había arrancado un pedazo de una sola mordida. Ese hombre de duro aspecto aguardó paciente mientras comía su bien merecida cena.

Jack intentaba descubrir lo que había ocurrido en ese lugar. No había que ser un genio para saber que ese hombre era peligroso…

El sujeto pudo leer atinadamente las suposiciones en esos ojos tan jóvenes, por lo que se animó a decir— Tuviste suerte chico, pudiste ser tú a quien estos ladrones encontraran primero —habló mientras masticaba. Vestía con mantas de viajero sucias y toscas color gris—, pero ya no volverán a molestar a nadie, descuida.

—¿Ladrones, dice?... ¿Y por ello es que ha tenido que matarlos? —vociferó Jack, logrando que el individuo alzara las cejas, ofendido.

Tras escupir un pedazo desabrido es que dijo— Les advertí que siguieran su camino. Los muy pillos no me tomaron enserio, por lo que tuve que enseñarles un par de cosas… Puede que haya exagerado un poco pero, algún día comprenderás que hay personas que no entienden las palabras —explicó sin remordimiento alguno por su acción— De cualquier forma, el mundo es un lugar mejor sin gente como esta rondándonos.

Incómodo ante dichas palabras, Jack no podía dudar de su versión; por las pisadas que por ahí había sobre el terreno era claro que los tres individuos lo rodearon por diferentes puntos en un intento de emboscada. Lo que le fue posible leer también es que ese sujeto no se movió de su lugar para haberlos arrojado a tal distancia, y que incluso uno de ellos terminara en el arroyo.

—¿Y qué es lo que hace un tipo como tú en un lugar como este? —arrojó hacia a un lado el hueso de su primer bocadillo—. No eres un ladronzuelo, eso es claro. Vistes bien y pareces llevar todo lo que necesitas contigo.

—Sólo pasaba por aquí, estoy viajando hacia el sur. Me detuve un momento cuando me topé con el cadáver de uno de estos hombres… creí que alguien podría estar en problemas, por eso subí hasta acá.

El hombre sonrió tras arrancar otra pierna del venado que se asaba en el fuego— ¿Complejo de héroe, muchacho? —musitó burlonamente.

—Me gusta hacer lo correcto, a diferencia de un hombre que toma la justicia por sus propias manos.

—Un idealista —dijo entre dientes, divirtiéndole. Lo invitó a acercarse con un moviendo de la mano.

Jack dudó, no ocultando el sobresalto y los nervios que ese sujeto despertaba en su interior.

—Sí que eres demasiado asustadizo como para ser alguien que se atreve a andar de viaje solo y en noches tan oscuras como las que ocurren por aquí —comentó sarcástico— No te recomiendo continuar hasta que llegue el amanecer, por aquí abundan animales salvajes, sería peligroso.

El de ojos miel se aventuró a aceptar la invitación de ese extraño viajero, atraído mas que nada por el aroma de los alimentos— Sabría arreglármelas —aseguró al sentarse junto al fuego, dejando el pesado equipaje que despertó curiosidad en el hombre de doradas pupilas—. Se lo agradezco, pero usted no parece la clase de persona que se preocupe por los demás ¿Por qué me ayuda?

—Je, te impresionas con tan poco, pero te aconsejo que no te equivoques. Si yo tuviera un hermano como tú, desearía que alguien le ofreciera un lugar seguro en el cual pasar la noche —removió los leños para avivar más las brasas—. Si en verdad crees que soy una mala persona ¿por qué te sientas?

—Tal vez con la espera de que no lastime a nadie más, no se lo permitiría.

El de cabello tinto lo miró perplejo, para instantes después lanzar una fuerte carcajada.

—Osadas palabras para un forastero, pero me agradas chico. Come, te lo has ganado, tenía tiempo en que no escuchaba algo tan gracioso. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Aunque lo tomara como una broma, Jack estaba decidido a cumplir con su palabra— Jack.

—Soy Nauj —se echó hacia un lado cuando terminara de comer la segunda pierna. Con el costado sobre el suelo y la cabeza apoyada sobre los nudillos es que prefirió seguir con el interrogatorio— Con que al sur ¿eh? ¿Familia? —discretas ojeadas daba hacia el equipaje del muchacho, a simple viste se trataba de algunas mantas y tapetes enrollados que le sirven para dormir, pero por las dimensiones del paquete y su pesado aspecto, comenzaba a deducir algo que encajaba perfectamente a sus planes.

— No —respondió tras saborear la exquisita carne en su paladar, como si no hubiera probado algo tan suculento en días— Grecia es mi destino.

Un brillo de codicia iluminaron los ojos de Nauj— ¿Dónde se encuentra el Santuario de Atena?

Jack interrumpió el trago dado a su cantimplora, ocultando la desconfianza creciente que le revolvió el estomago— ¿Sabe del Santuario?

Nauj resopló, conservando una actitud indiferente hacia el muchacho— Hace muchos años comprendería tu sobresalto, pues la existencia del Santuario no lo sabía cualquiera, mucho menos su ubicación. Pero hoy en día las cosas han cambiado, son imágenes públicas que recorren el globo, así como otros fenómenos que caminan entre los hombres comunes —comentó con frialdad—. ¿O me equivoco?

Jack prefirió guardar sus comentarios— No pienso discutir eso…

Nauj se recostó sobre su propia alfombrilla, descubriendo para Jack no sólo las cicatrices que había en su cuello, sino la gran caja que se mantuvo oculta detrás de su espalda y sobre la cual subió los pies para cómodamente contemplar las pocas estrellas que no ocultaban las densas nubes.

La caja estaba cubierta por un forro grisáceo, grueso y nada pulcro; pues precauciones debían ser tomadas si se deseaba mantener un perfil bajo.

En ese momento todo fue claro para Jack— Eres un guerrero del Santuario.

—Ju, tardaste en descubrirlo —dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Pero el malestar de Jack se incrementó. Suponía que los santos eran hombres de justicia y almas caritativas; mas los cadáveres que hay en las cercanías estaban fuera de ese concepto.

—¿Me culpa? Crecí con la idea de que los guerreros de Atena no alzaban sus puños para cometer actos inhumanos.

—¿Continuarás con eso? —inquirió con aburrimiento—. Jamás has estado en el Santuario ¿no es cierto? ¿A cuantos santos conoces?— se mostró curioso por la respuesta.

—Los suficientes para saber la nobleza del Santuario— mintió en parte, ya que su maestro era el único ideal de santo de Atena que ha conocido en su vida, y no necesitaba más.

—Claro… la nobleza del Santuario… —musitó con un deje de resentimiento; palpándose el cuello al revivir en su memoria los dolores que lo estremecieron cuando sus heridas estuvieron frescas y sangrantes—. Eres un novato, pero cuando llegues a tu destino no tardarás mucho en descubrir que las fantasías le hacen un favor a la cruda realidad— siseó con advertencia—. Yo también me dirijo hacía allá, a presentarle mis respeto al Sumo Pontífice y tomar el lugar que, por tener esto, me pertenece —pateó irrespetuosamente la caja de la armadura con el talón—. Me desvié un poco para entrenar, es toda una coincidencia que me haya topado con un futuro hermano de armas— explicó.

—Yo… yo no soy un Santo.

—¿Y cómo explicas la cloth, la robaste? —bromeó.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se apresuró a decir, pensando en que es algo que bien pudo haber hecho Nauj—. Mi tarea es llevarla al Santuario, nada más —susurró afligido.

—Sí que eres extraño… —comentó dando un bostezo—. Bueno, no pienso discutir más contigo. Si me permites, descansaré los ojos un rato. Ha sido un largo día —pidió Nauj cerrando los ojos, con clara intensión de entregarse al descanso.

Por supuesto el forastero con cicatrices en el cuello se mantuvo conciente y alerta, pero el resto de la noche sólo hubo movimientos ligeros de su invitado; primero al apartar la carne del fuego, guardando un poco en su valija y reservando otra para la de su anfitrión; después sintió que se alejó, eso casi lo hizo dejar su charada, mas los sonidos le indicaron que estaba cavando y eso lo tranquilizó; finalmente el joven se echó junto a la fogata y también fingió dormir.

En algún punto, Jack cayó rendido ante el cansancio. Durmiendo tan profundamente que cualquier enemigo aprovecharía su estado para asesinarle y hacerse de una cloth sagrada. Pero sus ojos se abrieron para recibir otro día; asustado pues el fuerte graznido de un ave lo aturdió.

No tardó nada en notar la ausencia del hombre que se dijo llamar Nauj. En acto reflejo, lo primero que verifico es si él no le había hurtado nada, pero para su alivio todo indicaba que simplemente tomó sus cosas y se marchó en silencio. Jack se apresuró a hacer lo mismo, con algo de torpeza recogió sus pertenencias y buscó encontrar la presencia del sujeto.

Extendió sus sentidos a través de su cosmos, intentando localizar esa agresividad del misterioso santo con el que se había topado. Abrió los ojos una vez que su imagen se dibujara en la oscuridad, logrando con éxito su búsqueda. No se encontraba demasiado lejos, por lo que sería capaz de darle alcance sin problema.

Arribó hacia el claro donde el cauce del rió cae formando una delgada cascada, y a su vez un lago rodeado por árboles y montañas.

Allí estaba Nauj, con el agua cubriéndole la cintura. Había un leve destello alrededor de su cuerpo que comenzó a prenderse en flamas de oro que apartaron las aguas y descubrieron el suelo de roca que el caballero pisaba. Mantenía los ojos cerrados completamente concentrado en su meditación; alzando su brazo derecho hacia el cielo, por encima de su cabeza.

Jack guardó su distancia al percibir la poderosa cosmoenergía que emanaba de Nauj. No podía tener más dudas, en verdad trataba con un guerrero del Santuario.

Sorpresivamente, un relámpago cayó sobre la mano del viajero de ojos dorados, quien lanzó un golpe en diagonal hacia el frente, liberando un millar de ases luminosos que golpearon la cascada.

Las paredes de roca por las cuales descendía el agua se sumergieron en explosiones que las desmoronaron y redujeron a grava. El agua salió despedida a todas direcciones e imitando a un geiser.

Nauj abrió los ojos y el resplandor que lo vestía desapareció. El agua golpeó con violencia su cuerpo, mas permaneció firme en su lugar. Peinó su cabello hacia atrás, inclinando un poco la cabeza, siendo así como se supo espiado.

— Oh, tú de nuevo —simuló indiferencia—. ¿Son ideas mías o estás siguiéndome?

—Tuve tiempo para pensarlo —anunció el joven de cabello negro desde las alturas —, y mi conciencia no estaría del todo tranquila sabiendo que un sujeto como tú merodea por ahí ajusticiando de modo barbárico a las personas cuando hay otras maneras de que paguen sus delitos.

—Vaya, eso me suena a un desafío —murmuró Nauj al volverse lentamente hacia Jack. Una sonrisa cínica permitió que sus colmillos parecieran peligrosos—. ¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer? Según dicen, la rabia sólo se termina matando al perro…

—No te confundas —pidió Jack manteniendo la calma, deslizándose hasta llegar a la orilla del lago, permaneciendo seco—, la respuesta a los problemas no siempre es la violencia. Tal parece que eres la clase de persona que necesita de una conciencia extra al carecer de la propia, es por ello que pienso acompañarte.

—Ah sí, ya recuerdo —se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con un gesto burlón—. Ayer dijiste algo parecido, y continúa siéndome gracioso.

—Como desees, pero así es como será. De un modo u otro, los dos nos dirigimos hacia el mismo sitio ¿no es cierto? No perderíamos nada.

La gruesa ceja de Nauj se alzó mientras meditaba sobre la situación— Supongo que no aceptarías un _'no'_ como respuesta; y en contra de lo que piensas no es mi intensión pelear con un futuro compañero. Por lo que puedes seguirme si es lo que quieres. Aunque— salió del lago, colgándose al hombro la correa de la caja de su armadura —tendrás que ir a mi paso, no espero que este sea un viaje muy largo.

****

En Norteamérica, desde tiempos ancestrales, ha existido una tribu a la que fue impuesta una gran responsabilidad y tarea. Servir a los espíritus de la tierra ha sido su misión, pero sobretodo, obedecer a la voluntad que ellos llaman "_los grandes espíritus_".

Se dice que_ los grandes espíritus_, es aquel flujo divino al que todas las almas van después de morir; la conciencia de la Tierra misma como ente viviente.

Es a través de esta corriente que el líder de la tribu está en contacto con esa esencia creadora que dio origen y color al universo entero. Se le conoce como el Shaman King pues es capaz de escuchar a ese gran rey de los espíritus.

El Shaman King se elije cada quinientos años. Su advenimiento es para terminar con las épocas caóticas y guiar a las personas hacia una era de paz. Eso es lo que ha hecho Yoh Asakura desde el día en que tomó tal puesto.

Los últimos años han sido de mucho trabajo y dedicación, pero finalmente había concluido.

Descansaba ahora dentro de ese territorio sagrado que sus ancestros han protegido durante generaciones.

En medio de un gran bosque, un remolino de luz invertido nacía de la tierra y llega hasta el cielo.

Frente a esa manifestación luminosa, se encuentra un altar rodeado por tótems bellamente tallados en piedra y madera que permanecen expectantes a todo aquel que entre a su interior. Para estar ahí se necesita que los mismos _grandes espíritus _o_ el Shaman King _lo aprueben.

Envuelto en su capa color pardo, el Shaman King permanece sobre el altar de piernas cruzadas. Hojea con interés las últimas páginas de un cuadernillo empastado que hay en sus manos.

A su lado, un shaman de relucientes telas aguarda en silencio. Sostiene bajo su brazo la máscara metálica que semeja a un águila y que porta con orgullo cuando la etiqueta lo requiere. Él respinga cuando su líder cierra ruidosamente el cuadernillo y se lo devuelve alargando el brazo.

—Es un buen trabajo —dijo complacido el rey—. Mí caligrafía es terriblemente mala, dale mis felicitaciones a quien lo transcribió.

El shaman tomó el volumen y asintió con propiedad.

—Ahora debo pedirte un favor más. Necesito que lleves ese ejemplar con el líder de Blue gard.

—¿Ese país congelado? —inquirió extrañado el oficial. Escondiendo su desagrado por visitar esas tierras de aire frío.

—Así es. Creo que es lo más adecuado, después de todo es allí donde se encuentra todo el conocimiento desde la época mitológica hasta nuestros días ¿o no?— recordaba la vez que visitó dicho país, sintiéndose abrumado por la basta biblioteca que tenían a su cuidado—. Es el lugar perfecto para ese relato. Seguramente lo encontraran interesante —masculló sonriente.

—Se hará como usted diga. Partiré entonces— el shaman se colocó la mascara sobre el rostro.

Yoh entornó los ojos, y quisquilloso dijo— No puedo creer que quieran llevar eso con ustedes a todos lados.

—Es parte del uniforme, la tradición —respondió el shaman con humildad. Bien era sabido que su líder veía con gracia que utilizaran un adorno que, según sus palabras, no eran nada estéticos o agraciados—. Sé que usted no siente ninguna clase de aprehensión hacia estas costumbres al haber nacido y sido criado en oriente, pero para nosotros es importante… Por muy poco atractivo que pueda ser— comentó avergonzado de pensar, en ocasiones, que igual se veía ridículo.

—Sabes que lo digo en broma— le recordó amigable. En otra vida había nacido dentro de la cuna de los apaches—, pero honestamente no es lo mío —aclaró hundiendo los hombros—. Anda, ve ya. Salúdame al señor Alexer.

La tela brillante del shaman se alzó imitando el movimiento horizontal de sus brazos. En un instante, el enmascarado se transformó en un ave luminosa que subió a los cielos y desapareció en dirección hacia el oeste.

Yoh suspiró profundamente. Se rascó la cabeza con naturalidad, bostezando ampliamente. Nadie quien lo viera puede creer a primera instancia que él sea un gobernante importante, pues no era para nada formal; repleto de expresiones y movimientos casuales que no oculta a nadie; desconcertando y avergonzando a muchos.

Se estiró antes de dejar su asiento. Pensando en que buscaría algo sabroso qué comer en la aldea. Aunque en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, supo que algo no estaba bien.

Tras la partida de su sirviente, el viento sopló sobre un nuevo cuerpo que apareció en territorio sagrado. Alguien vestido con atuendo blanco caminó con cuidado por el sendero arenoso. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha blanca que ocultaba su melena y ensombrecía una gran parte de su rostro.

Simulaba ser un monje que silenciosamente paró a escasos metros del Shaman King.

Yoh Asakura lo miró con curiosidad, despertando una desconfianza abrumadora.

El Shaman King se giró por completo hacia su inesperada visita. Deseoso por saber su identidad, es que él preguntó su nombre.

El encapuchado sonrió con sutileza antes de decir— Sólo un viajero que busca saber si conoces la respuesta a un enigma.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas saber? —preguntó confundido el de cabello largo.

De la mano del encapuchado se manifestó una llamarada azul, en cuyo interior ardía un instrumento reluciente y amenazador.

—Yoh Asakura, ¿qué es lo que vuelve '_dios'_ a un '_dios'_?

Yoh pereció sorprendido ante la pregunta, una a la que intuitivamente intentó encontrar sentido o significado.

—No lo sabes —musitó reprimiendo una sonrisa por la expresión del gobernante—. En ese caso, seré yo quien te ayude a descubrirlo.

Asakura permaneció estupefacto al ver como ese hombre precipitó las violentas flamas sobre él. Un golpe en diagonal cortó su manto antes de caer al suelo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4


	6. Capitulo 5 Encuentros dorados Parte V

Los trazos azules que fueron tatuados en su rostro desde muy joven, le cedían un aspecto de guerrero tribal, y creyente en una religión antigua. Grabados como esos suelen ser vistos en las tribus que viven en el extremo norte de América, donde las tradiciones se mantienen inmutables aún por el paso del tiempo.

Los centuriones que aguardaban en la puerta le permitieron entrar al Gran Salón, y una vez dentro caminó por encima del sendero rojo, hasta postrarse con humildad ante el Patriarca del Santuario que le esperaba en su trono.

—Aquí me tiene Patriarca, me informaron que deseaa verme —dijo el de ojos cafés, manteniendo su rostro inclinado hacia el suelo. Su cabello era tan oscuro que daba la impresión de estar formado por plumas pertenecientes a un cuervo.

—Kenai, bienvenido. Agradezco la pronta respuesta a mi llamado.

—El repentino mensaje me hizo temer que algo pudiera estar pasando. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

Shiryu sonrió con amabilidad— No hay peligro si a eso te refieres. Necesito una sabia opinión tuya. Como el único miembro del Santuario que al mismo tiempo es un shaman, tal vez tú podrás ayudarme. Ven a mi lado por favor.

Kenai obedeció y pronto estuvo cerca del Patriarca, como era la costumbre para sus allegados de más confianza.

—Es cierto que soy un shaman, pero mi vida, así como mi lealtad le pertenece a usted y a Atena —deseó recordarle.

—Eso lo sé, no he puesto jamás en duda tu lealtad, y es por eso mismo que necesito de tu ayuda. Como sabes, la orden de santos dorados se encuentra fragmentada, y muchas de las armaduras partieron hace tiempo hacia sitios desconocidos y no tenemos idea de su paradero. Supusimos que tarde o temprano regresarían en manos de aquellos que han escogido y están destinados a proteger una de las constelaciones… Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces y no hemos visto resultados, creo que es momento de que regresen a casa.

—Le preocupa que se encuentren en manos equivocadas ¿no es cierto? —se adelantó a que el Patriarca expresara su temor.

—He sido testigo de lo que la avaricia de los hombres puede ocasionar. Desde tiempos antiguos hubo quienes buscaron poseer alguno de los ropajes por razones egoístas y deseo de poder; algo que no se puede permitir en esta época de paz. Aunque no se ha reportado ningún incidente, desde hace varias noches las estrellas me han despertado una inquietud, como si desearan advertirme algo.

Kenai sabía del don del Patriarca para hablar con las estrellas y entender el flujo del universo que se trazaba en el firmamento.

—¿Qué clase de advertencia? —como ferviente creyente de los grandes espíritus de la Tierra, Kenai creía que los malos presentimientos del Patriarca debían tomarse en serio.

—Descuida, sólo es una inquietud. De cualquier forma creo que es necesario saber dónde se encuentra el resto de las cloths, y más importante todavía: qué clases de personas las tienen en su poder.

—¿Desconfía en verdad de la voluntad de las armaduras?

—No, pero sí un poco de la de los hombres, por lo que es mejor prevenir eventos desafortunados. Es ahí donde entras tú Kenai, sé que tus habilidades sensoriales podrán rastrear y entender mejor los espíritus de las cloths de formas que yo jamás lograría. Después de todo, el mundo de los espíritus no es mi especialidad. Deseo que tomes esta misión, buscar los ropajes dorados y traerlos de regreso; tal vez sus dueños desconocen completamente el destino en el que ahora están envueltos, es nuestro deber mostrarles el camino.

—Entiendo su intención Patriarca, me honra con esta tarea. Pero hay algo que deseo preguntarle… ¿cómo se deberá proceder en determinado caso de que el portador de alguna de ellas se niegue a escuchar o venir con nosotros?

—Muy insensato será entonces. Pero de llegar a ocurrir espero que contactes conmigo antes de decidir armar un alboroto; yo mismo acudiré a interceder si es necesario. Al ser tu viaje un poco incierto, deseo que lleves a alguien contigo, la elección será tuya.

—Agradezco su preocupación. Prepararé todo y saldré mañana al alba si le parece bien.

—Descansa lo que debas, sé precavido.

—Así se hará —se inclinó cortés al haber terminado la audiencia.

**Capitulo 5**

**Encuentros dorados. Parte V**

_Iniciación y __búsqueda_

Kenai no ocultó demasiado lo feliz que le hacia la idea de viajar fuera del Santuario. La sonrisa que llevaba consigo no pasó desapercibida por quienes lo vieron en el camino. Entendía perfectamente la importancia de la misión, pero con tantos días en los que sus actividades se han reducido sólo a la meditación y a la supervisión de algunos reclutas, era bueno salir de la rutina.

Cruzó miradas con el dorado que venía subiendo hacia el templo principal. Albert se animó a detenerse al tratarse de alguien especial.

Albert lo leyó en sus ojos— Parece que te ausentarás un tiempo.

—¿Fui muy obvio o es que acaso leíste mi mente? —añadió de forma amistosa el joven de tatuajes en el rostro.

—Sabes que eso me provocaría jaqueca —aclaró sarcástico.

—Esa es la idea —respondió el shaman, prosiguiendo con su camino. Le echó un vistazo al recluta que seguía a Albert, sintiendo ligera curiosidad—. Pensé que no estabas interesado en tomar pupilos a tu cuidado —agregó Kenai—. Claro, no es que yo le desee algún mal a otra pobre alma.

—Larga historia, pero no es mi pupilo. El día en que decida tomar uno será todo lo contrario a gente como ustedes dos —aclaró Géminis con cinismo, reanudando el ascenso por los escalones.

—Entonces eso jamás lo verán nuestros ojos —añadió Kenai en broma, llevando su atención a Sugita quien se detuvo cuando le dirigiera la palabra—. Ten cuidado amigo, que este hombre es el más peligroso de todos aquí.

—No tienes idea de cómo es que ya lo he comprobado —comentó el chico con tranquilidad; como si las experiencias en Cabo Sunión fueran lejanas y distantes dentro de su mente.

—Albert siempre ha sido falto de etiqueta, por lo que las presentaciones nunca son lo suyo. Me llamo Kenai —deseó presentarse una vez que estudiara el alma del joven frente a él, la cual era muy transparente y por ende confiable.

—Sugita, es un placer —respondió agradecido de encontrar hospitalidad en otra persona dentro del Santuario.

—Supondré que nos veremos más seguido entonces. Si un día necesitas algo, las puertas de la cuarta casa siempre están abiertas— dijo el shaman al despedirse.

—Gracias —le despidió amable, apresurándose a alcanzar a Albert a quien ya había perdido de vista por la pequeña pausa realizada—. La cuarta casa —se esforzó por memorizar; reaccionando tardíamente y descubrir que ese joven soldado era otro caballero dorado.

Kenai tomó su tiempo para volver al templo de Cáncer. Durante el trayecto pensó cuál sería el mejor método a seguir para llevar a cabo la tarea que le fue dada. No la consideraba algo difícil teniendo en cuenta que las cloths tenían un aura única en el mundo espiritual.

Antes de resguardase en las sombras de la cuarta casa del zodiaco, Kenai silbó tras colocar dos de sus dedos a la altura de la boca. Aguardó un tiempo considerable en el que un graznido agudo y hueco lo hizo voltear hacia el cielo donde una saeta oscura venía en su dirección. Kenai alargó el brazo en el que un ave negra se posó con delicadeza.

El shaman acarició unos momentos al ave de largo pico, aleteando este gustoso por las atenciones del caballero.

—Necesito que vueles hacia tu maestro, tengo una misión en la que me gustaría participara.

***

Nunca se puso a imaginar realmente cómo sería la persona que regía sobre el Santuario; aquel que era vocero de la diosa Atena en el mundo y cuidaba de sus intereses durante su ausencia; la persona a la que ochenta y ocho santos le debían respeto y obediencia. Pero la clase de hombre que encontró delante de él no lo desilusionó ni un instante.

La sencillez revestía al Patriarca quien en vez de encontrarse sentado en el trono del Gran Salón, los citó al exterior donde se encuentra la gloriosa estatua de Atena; y en vez de permanecer por encima de ellos, descendió por las escalinatas y lo recibió con una sonrisa cálida.

—Patriarca —Albert se inclinó con humildad y por acto reflejo es que Sugita le imitó—, he aquí el joven del que le hablé. Lo traigo ante usted, tras haber comprobado gracias a la armadura de Capricornio, que su destino es formar parte de los santos que servimos a Atena.

—¿Tus dudas han desaparecido entonces, santo de Géminis? —deseó saber el Pontífice.

Ante la interrogante que se formó en el rostro de Sugita, Albert decidió callar sus verdaderos pensamientos— Confío en la decisión de Atena y del ropaje sagrado. No soy nadie para replicar ante su elección. El resultado de su prueba en Cabo Sunión es irrefutable: Atena lo ha señalado como el nuevo santo de Capricornio.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —confesó Shiryu, dirigiéndose entonces al nuevo santo—. Bienvenido seas joven caballero. Tal y como Albert no se ha cansado de decirlo, yo soy el Patriarca de este Santuario, mi nombre es Shiryu.

Que el Patriarca mantuviera sus ojos cerrados, le indicó a Sugita de su posible ceguera. Increíble, debe de tratarse de un ser extraordinario para contar con esa discapacidad y poder estar encima de todos los demás guerreros de Atena. Percatarse de eso apresuró a que sintiera todavía más respeto por él.

Shiryu extendió el brazo con toda la intensión de estrechar manos con él. Sugita se contrarió aún más, realmente trataba con una persona de carácter noble y sencillo.

—Es un honor Patriarca, soy Sugita —respondió al saludo con un fuerte apretón. Después de todo, la forma de saludar decía mucho de una persona, y Shiryu supo inmediatamente que trataba con un guerrero efusivo y de buen corazón; justo como Souva y otros santos al servicio de Atena.

—Y dime muchacho, cómo es que viniste a parar aquí. ¿Quién te mostró el camino? —se interesó saber el Patriarca, invitándolo a caminar junto a él. Un guerrero es capaz de desarrollar su cosmos por su cuenta, pero el nuevo adepto parecía saber mucho sobre los guerreros sagrados y su misión en el mundo.

Sugita pensó en ir a su lado, pero tras un gesto serio es que recordó algo, y que sólo ahora podía llevar a cabo; estaba a la distancia correcta. Su silencio duró escasos segundo antes de finalizarlo de forma repentina— De antemano, pido disculpas por esto…

Albert sufrió de un sobresaltó cuando fue conciente del incremento del cosmos del guerrero Capricornio, y por la forma fugaz en la que se lanzó sobre el mandamás del Santuario.

Shiryu no percibió agresión o maldad en ese ataque, mas en aquel manto oscuro en el que siempre se encuentran sus ojos, se delineó una silueta gracias a la energía dorada que ésta despedía. La vio saltar, extender su brazo derecho en cuyo cosmos se había concentrado, adquiriendo una forma que él distinguió perfectamente y por la que sintió gran confusión.

Ambos brazos chocaron el uno contra el otro cuando Sugita lanzara un movimiento de espada con su extremidad derecha, y Shiryu detuviera su paso con la propia.

La mano del Patriarca se mantuvo rígida como una barra de acero, mientras que la del joven santo tembló ante el bloqueo.

Sugita no pudo explicarse cuando ya el guerrero de Géminis lo sometió por la espalda, estrujando su muñeca la cual alejó del Patriarca. Ante el peso del brazo de Albert alrededor de su cuello, el joven no pudo hablar con facilidad.

—¡¿Acaso has perdido la razón?! —espetó Albert, iracundo por la grave falta de la que fue testigo. Lo habría fulminado con alguna de sus técnicas, mas Géminis temió por la seguridad de su maestro—. Decidiste mostrar tus verdaderas intenciones al fin, pero escogiste un mal momento —le aseguró al japonés que ni siquiera forcejeaba por liberarse, sólo por querer respirar un poco.

—Espera… no es… lo que… crees… —tosió ante el sofocamiento.

Shiryu no creía estar equivocado, no fue ninguna clase de visión. Y el simple hecho de que el muchacho aun tuviera el brazo pegado a su cuerpo le bastaba para corroborarlo.

—Albert, por favor, deseo escuchar lo que tiene que decir —pidió en un extraño estado de calma y hasta melancolía.

—Patriarca, creo que es claro que este insolente ha demostrado que no es alguien de fiar ¿por qué lo protege? —deseó saber Albert, molesto. A muy poco de partir en dos el cuello del chico.

—Sabía que era mala idea… pero mi maestro me hizo prometerlo… — Sugita se luchó por decir —. Él me dijo… no, él me ordenó que… cuando estuviera frente a usted… yo tenía que… demostrarle mi autenticidad de esta forma… Por supuesto que le dije que… era toda una locura y que sólo me ocasionaría problemas… graves problemas… pero dijo que usted… usted comprendería…

—Dime ¿cuál es el nombre de la persona que te dio tal instrucción?—deseó saber Shiryu con gran curiosidad.

—Deneb… —respondió.

Cierta desilusión y consternación invadieron al Patriarca. Ese nombre era desconocido para él, pero la intriga lo mantuvo confundido y meditabundo unos instantes más.

—Albert, te pido que lo liberes —ordenó Shiryu.

—¡Patriarca!

—Sugita se ha explicado, y no creo que vuelva a atreverse a actuar de ese modo ¿o estoy equivocado?

—Nunca… —reiteró—. Es la última orden que obedeceré de ese hombre… Discúlpeme… No era mi intensión hacerle daño... lamento si lo ofendí.

—El único que salió herido aquí fuiste tú —había un aroma de sangre en el aire, por lo que pudo percibirlo de esa forma.

Albert echó un vistazo a ese brazo derecho que presionaba con todas sus fuerzas. Se percató de la profunda herida en la piel del muchacho, una que sólo pudo haber sido efectuada por una espada u hoja similar.

—La verdad es que en ningún momento sentí que su intención haya sido lastimarme, eso fue lo que me confundió al inicio. No volveré a repetirlo Albert, está bien, déjalo ir —insistió Shiryu a su guerrero dorado.

Albert no entendía cómo es que las personas podían actuar con tanta insensatez. No creía ni una palabra de lo que el chico afirmaba, pero el Patriarca estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a caer en ellas. De mala gana es que soltó al agresor, quien sobó su cuello adolorido. Géminis no se alejó mas que un paso del joven de coleta, no permitiría más sorpresas, y la próxima no habría tregua.

Tras un espacio de silencio en el que el Patriarca buscó sabiduría, dijo— Entiendo lo que tú y tu maestro querían que comprobara y no tengo ninguna duda al respecto —prosiguió Shiryu, pensativo—. Si alguna sospecha pudo haber quedado en mí, compruebo ahora que en verdad eres capaz de responder al puesto que ahora te confiero. Ya que aquel que pueda blandir Excalibur es considerado el más fiel a Atena.

Albert permaneció pasmado ante el nombre de la legendaria espada **"Excalibur"**, arma mitológica consagrada para la protección de Atena, y entregada a aquel que fuera su guerrero más leal. Géminis no lo comprendía, tenía entendido que en la actualidad el poder de Excalibur residía en el brazo derecho del Patriarca, conferido a él por el antiguo santo Shura de Capricornio ¿Cómo es que ese chiquillo era capaz de poseerla?

—¿Es cierto lo que dice? —escapó su indignación ante el hecho—. Patriarca, ¿seguro de su conjetura? ¿No podría tratarse de una imitación?

Sugita frunció el entrecejo ante el guerrero Géminis ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Por qué es que desde el primer momento que se cruzaron sus caminos lo trata con tan mala fe?

Shiryu negó sutilmente con la cabeza— Su autenticidad se da por si misma. Al verlo blandir a Excalibur, supe que la única forma en la que podría evadirla era utilizando el mismo espíritu que también habita en mi ser. De tratarse de una farsa, el brazo de este joven habría caído a tus pies, Albert.

—Y sin embargo, él sangra —comentó con disgusto y desconfianza.

—Un detalle que comprueba una vez más que sus palabras son ciertas. Su cosmos no se máximo como lo haría en una lucha sin cuartel, fue un destello que me permitió ver el mensaje de su maestro…

Sugita sintió alivio que su maestro haya tenido razón. El Patriarca Shiryu era un hombre excepcional y de gran compasión. Daba gracias a Atena que no fuera un hombre como Albert quien liderara el Santuario, ya que de seguro habría perdido la cabeza desde que se atrevió a estar en su camino.

—Y ahora, sin más tropiezos, espero —añadió—, es momento de terminar con esto. Por favor Sugita, ven conmigo.

Sugita asintió y en seguida se encaminó junto a él.

Mientras Albert observa a los dos hombres subir por las escaleras frente a la gran estatua de Atena, intentaba aplacar su molestia. Sentía haber cometido un error, uno irreparable… Sin embargo, continuaba creyendo que el tiempo le daría la razón, y entonces podría darle un remedio sin excusas o intromisiones.

Ahí arriba, a los pies de la inmaculada estatua de Atena, es que la caja de una armadura dorada aguardaba al Patriarca.

Shiryu alzó el mentón hacia la estatua, como si en su mente tuviera bien impreso el rostro sereno de la diosa griega.

—Atena, traigo ante a ti a aquel que has señalado como tu leal guerrero —habló el Patriarca con gran serenidad y humildad en su voz; como si esta llegara directamente a los oídos de la deidad— El joven a quien ésta sagrada armadura ha respondido es Sugita, y es aquí donde en tu nombre, lo nombro el guerrero sagrado de Capricornio.

En el instante en que Shiryu posó su mano sobre el hombro de Sugita, una sensación escalofriante recorrió cada centímetro del muchacho.

En un principio Sugita se llenó de temor ante lo abrumante que fue para sus sentidos. Sentía su corazón latir de forma alarmante ante ese cosmos que cubría y opacaba fácilmente el suyo. Estuvo a punto de quedarse sin aire ante la conmoción de la que era objeto, cuando una dulce voz llegó hasta su corazón y lo exorcizo de todo temor.

Sugita levantó la vista y clavó su mirada en la de los ojos de la inmensa estatua, sabiendo por un instinto incomprensible que la dueña de esa voz celestial no era otra mas que la de ella.

—_Sugita de Capricornio, finalmente nos conocemos._

El cosmos de un dios no se podía comparar con el de ningún mortal. El contacto con Atena tomó desprevenido a Sugita; y el ser envuelto por una presencia tan magnánima con la que el Patriarca le permitía estar en comunión, lo dejó sin palabras. Él entendía que Atena no se encontraba en este mundo, y que sólo volvía a la Tierra cuando un peligro que requería de su presencia fuera inminente.

El que ahora escuchara la voz del hermoso cosmos de la diosa lo mantenía perplejo y perdido en su divinidad.

Frente Atena se sentía tan minúsculo e insignificante... La diferencia de altura que existía entre él y la escultura era la misma que podría existir entre sus cosmos.

Ese cosmos que sintió agresivo jamás lo fue, era tibio y acogedor; indescriptible para algunos; pero para él era como un sol de rayos amigables y gentiles que apartaban todo malestar, pesar e inseguridad.

Las palabras que Atena transmitía a cada uno de sus santos en ese momento único y determinante eran sólo para ellos. El revelar después cuáles fueron sus exactas palabras dependía de cada guerrero; pero había quienes atesoraban esa conversación con la diosa como su más grande posesión.

Aun cuando Atena calló, la sensación de su hermoso cosmos permaneció unos segundos más en los que Sugita se arrodilló ante su imagen.

—Ahora es mi deber preguntarte ¿Sugita de Capricornio, aceptas servir a Atena y consagrar tu vida a sus ideales, así como luchar en su nombre por el bienestar de este mundo que tanto ama?

El joven respondió más convencido que nunca.

—Así lo haré Patriarca, juro que honraré siempre a la benévola Atena.

— Entonces, como Patriarca del Santuario te doy la bienvenida como el nuevo santo dorado de Capricornio.

Estaba hecho. Para bien o para mal el puesto de la décima casa ha sido tomado. Mas Albert no dejaba de sentirse intranquilo. Todos estos años ha aprendido que su intuición era muy acertada.

Ya tendría tiempo para conocer más sobre el nuevo caballero de oro, incluso de ponerlo a prueba si era necesario. Una falta más y se prometía corregir su error sin importarle las represiones.

Él se retiró silenciosamente del templo, no se sentía con ánimos para continuar allí.

—Espero que lo ocurrido no sea algo por el que nos guardes rencor Sugita —comentó con cierta congoja el Patriarca—. Albert es un tanto extremista, pero en el fondo es noble, se preocupa por el Santuario a su modo.

—¿Rencor? ¡No, por supuesto que no Patriarca! Yo jamás podría hacer eso. De cualquier forma, no ocurrió ninguna desgracia, al contrario —miró sobre su hombro el paquete dorado que ahora debía portar con orgullo y responsabilidad—, si debía superar esa prueba para llegar a este momento, la repetiría las veces que fueran necesarias— agregó entusiasta.

—Siento que encajarás perfectamente con nosotros —descendieron juntos hacia el Gran Salón, donde una bella mujer les dio el debido recibimiento. Ella caminó hacia el Patriarca cuando este le extendiera la mano.

—Antes que a nadie, es un placer presentarte a mi querida esposa, Shunrei. Ella se encargará de que te sientas como en casa, eso te lo garantizo —explicó—. Shunrei, él es Sugita, el nuevo santo de Capricornio.

La mujer oriental esbozó una sonrisa— Es un placer tenerte con nosotros, bienvenido.

El ver a una pareja de lazos tan fuertes liderando el lugar, permitía que las frías y crudas expectativas hacia el Santuario fueran erróneas, pues se podía respirar un ambiente de unidad familiar.

—Me encargaré de llevarte mantas limpias y otras cosas que necesitarás en tus nuevos aposentos —le aseguró la mujer.

—Supongo que hay mucho que quisieras conocer —indagó Shiryu sabiendo la ansiedad de la juventud estos días—. Le he pedido a alguien de confianza que te muestre el lugar, creo que ya lo conoces.

En dicho momento, por la vereda roja del salón apareció el primer hombre que le mostró simpatía desde que pisó el Santuario, el único que se ánimo a defenderle.

—Souva, lo dejo en tus manos.

—Como usted diga Pariarca —asintió el guerrero de Escorpión, privado en ese momento de su vistosa armadura—. Vamos, hay mucho que necesito enseñarte —le pidió al joven quien dudó un instante. Pero al final dio una debida reverencia a los señores del Santuario y bajó presuroso para seguir a Souva.

Sólo hasta que vio a ambos desaparecer del salón, es que a Shunrei se le escapó decir— Es apenas un niño… No entiendo porque Albert lo hizo pasar por algo tan terrible…

—Yo era un poco más joven todavía cuando vestí la armadura del dragón por primera vez —añadió el Patriarca, despreocupado— ¿Qué opinas de él?

Shunrei apoyó la cabeza en el brazo de su amado— Parece tan inocente, pero ahí radica su nobleza. Creo que lo hará bien. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar ya sentir preocupación.

—¿No haces eso con todos? —bromeó su esposo.

—Tenemos una gran familia querido, si no nos preocupamos nosotros ¿quién lo hará? —respondió sonriente.

—Parece que gané la apuesta —Souva se volvió hacia el nuevo, una vez que se alejaran del Templo del Patriarca— Sí, yo tengo buena intuición, diga lo que diga el envidioso de Albert —se cruzó de brazos y amigablemente dijo— Felicidades y bienvenido al clan ganador.

—…Gracias —se atrevió a decir, inseguro ante ese rostro tan risueño— Souva, ¿cierto?

—Sugita, presumo —aclaró que las presentaciones no eran necesarias—. Imagino que cuando comenzaste esto, no esperabas que las cosas pasaran como lo hicieron. Pero siéntete orgulloso, ven, que tu recompensa la tendrás.

Lo ánimo a seguirle, decidiendo empezar el recorrido desde una de las piezas claves del Santuario. Sugita sufrió de la misma impresión al contemplar el monumento magistral de los santos dorados de la última guerra santa contra Hades.

—Sí algún día necesitas algo de inspiración, créeme que este lugar te la dará —musitó el caballero de Escorpión.

Sugita buscó por reflejo aquel que portaba la armadura de Capricornio; fue fácil de reconocerlo, pues alrededor de su brazo derecho se trazaban líneas que indicaban su poder especial.

—Increíble —se le escapó decir— Ellos son…

—Nuestros predecesores —se adelantó Souva—. Es una gran historia, sobretodo cuando la escuchas de alguien quien estuvo ahí. Pero puedo decirte algo chico, si alguna vez queremos acercarnos a su grandeza, debemos trabajar muy duro. Dime ¿qué tanto sabes de este lugar?

—Poco realmente. Mi maestro no detalló demasiado al hablarme del Santuario.

—Entonces presta atención porque hay ciertas cosas que asimilar. Eres un santo de oro y por ende el primer sitio que debes conocer es este —señaló escaleras abajo, donde podía verse entre la montaña un camino, donde los templos del zodiaco se hallaban de pie—. Doce templos, cada uno custodiado por un caballero dorado, aunque en estos tiempos son pocos los que se encuentran en funciones.

—No deberás preocuparte demasiado por los molestos vecinos —comentó Souva conforme dejaban atrás la doceava y onceaba casa—, los únicos templos habitados en estos días son Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Escorpión por supuesto, y ahora Capricornio.

—¿Qué hay del resto?– se interesó de pronto.

—No lo sabemos. Quienes quiera que sean no se han aparecido por aquí —alzó los hombros con indiferencia—. Te presentaré con los demás cuando haya oportunidad. No te preocupes, exceptuando a nuestro buen amigo Albert, el resto son personas de buen carácter —añadió sarcástico.

El Escorpión le explicó lo básico que se debía saber sobre las doce casas, los deberes y las normas que debía aplicar para cualquiera que deseara pasar por ellas, incluso entre los mismos santos. Le comentó que no significaba que debía permanecer enclaustrado en su templo; el Patriarca buscaba gente productiva, por lo que se permitía que pudieran realizar otras actividades dentro o fuera del Santuario. Tauro por ejemplo pasaba sus días adiestrado a las amazonas en el templo de sanación; Géminis era un estudioso de la historia por lo que la biblioteca era su dominio; la enseñanza es la especialidad de Cáncer, pues ha entrenado a varios aprendices que ya poseen sus propias armaduras.

Llegaron entonces a la décima casa, Sugita se sintió ligeramente intimidado por la grandeza del templo. No prestó demasiada atención a los anteriores, lo guardó todo para cuando llegara al que sería su obligación de defender a toda costa. Las columnas enfiladas se perdían en el techo ensombrecido. El suelo de placas negras servía como un espejo para quien caminara sobre él. Todo se iluminaba gracias al cubo de luz que se situaba en el centro del complejo.

La mirada del santo de Capricornio subió hacia la gigantesca estatua bañada por la luz del sol. Ahí, se encontraba plasmada la diosa Atena en toda su gloria y misericordia; en sus manos sostenía con cuidado una espada que parecía entregar al soldado arrodillado frente a ella.

No existía diferencia entre la obra original que fue destruida en la batalla liberada por el Dragón Shiryu y el antiguo santo de Capricornio, con la que ahora contemplaban esos dos guerreros. Alguien se tomó la molestia de regresarla a su lugar tal cuál era.

—Excalibur… —intuyó Sugita, recordando a Deneb hablar sobre la representación esculpida de ese fragmento histórico.

—Uff, hablando de presión ¿no, amigo? —resopló Souva, quien ya antes se había detenido a admirar dicha estatua; siempre tratando de imaginar la clase de persona que se haría de dicho honor… Sugita no se acercaba mucho a sus predicciones pero, existía algo en él que le permitía saber que mantendrá el título en alto— Se dice que el Santo de Capricornio es el guerrero más fiel a Atena y que Excalibur es la prueba de ello.

—Si me preguntas a mi —el joven tragó saliva— Es incorrecto que tal nombramiento sea para un solo santo… Cualquiera que arriesgue su vida por Atena merece tal honor. Además todavía no he hecho nada por ella como para sentir que esto es para mí. Es como dices, si quiero alcanzar la grandeza de los anteriores a mí, todavía me falta mucho.

—Oh, buena respuesta —el Escorpión simpatizó todavía más con el muchacho—. Supongo que está bien que este sitio sea tuyo entonces. Hubiera sido un problema que se te subiera a la cabeza.

***

Una vez que medio llenara el vaso de cristal con vino, se echó en el asiento de terciopelo azul para descansar.

Cierto es que son pocos los individuos que llegan a pisar la biblioteca del Santuario estos días; después de todo la generación que pasaba frente a sus ojos estaba conformada por guerreros jóvenes que no mostraban interés en la cultura, mucho menos al estudio. Todos ellos eran impulsivos, recios e inconcientes. Por ello, la vasta librería se encontraba a su entera disposición, incluso sentía más comodidad permaneciendo allí que en su propio templo.

Hace tiempo que adaptó un cubículo de la parte trasera de la biblioteca para su comodidad, pues muchas veces se ha trasnochado, embriagado por el contenido de los textos históricos que se reúnen allí.

La curiosidad siempre lo ha motivado a aprender muchas cosas, desde pequeño ha sido así. Cuando transitaba por las calles de la alguna vez llamada Londres, cualquier artículo de información despertaba su interés, por pequeño que este fuera: notas de diarios viejos, libros que la gente desechaba. En su opinión, la basura de unos era el tesoro de muchos otros; una realidad que aprendió en aquellos días de carencias y orfandad.

—No lo entiendo… —meditaba detrás de cada leve trago a la copa—. Lo comprendo del Patriarca… ¿Pero por qué… por qué un posible esbirro de Poseidón puede tener en sus manos a Excalibur? —intentaba encontrarle explicación todavía.

La verdad, es que Albert creyó que se libraría de culpas y remordimientos una vez que convirtiera a ese chiquillo en un caballero, pero mientras más descubría de ese chico, más preocupado se sentía. Un deje de paranoia lo hacía pensar demasiado, cosas que no podría compartir con nadie; pero esperaba serenarse, analizando la situación con mente fría como era su costumbre.

Recargó la mejilla sobre los nudillos de su mano izquierda, dejando la copa en el escritorio de caoba oscura, atiborrado éste de libros cerrados que se apilaron ahí con el paso de los días.

Permaneció mirando el sol a través de la ventana cuadrada que permitía que la habitación tuviera luz natural.

En su cabeza circulaba demasiada tensión, y tal vez fue eso lo que llamó a aquel fenómeno con el que se encontraba bastante familiarizado.

—_Pudiste haberte deshecho de él cuando tuviste la oportunidad. El primer impulso siempre es el acertado…_

Escuchó esa voz retumbante, golpeando las paredes de la habitación con su eco. Albert cerró los ojos y buscó conservar la paciencia.

—¿Hasta cuando dejarás de hacer esto?... —murmuró con fastidio.

—_Quién lo sabe, una vez que encuentro a alguien interesante a quien aconsejar, es difícil que lo deje ir —_rió la voz masculina.

—Largo de aquí, no tengo tiempo para esto —se palpó la frente, abriendo los ojos y mirando su reflejo dentro del vaso de cristal que se encontraba a su lado.

—_No lo entiendo Albert, me buscaste por mucho tiempo entre estos libros, y tal vez fue tu insaciable búsqueda la que atrajo mi atención…—_increíblemente es que su reflejo en el vino no imitaba para nada los movimientos de sus labios, estos iban acorde a las palabras del ente fantasmal que merodeaba por los alrededores—. _Oh, realmente me trajo recuerdos, vi mucho de Saga en ti…_

Su imagen en el fluido le copiaba en apariencia, mas el color rojizo de sus pupilas delataba maldad y hasta algo de locura.

—Yo no soy Saga… — le recordó con calma.

—_Claro que no, él murió en el momento en que decidió dejar de escucharme… Pudo haber tenido un futuro tan majestuoso, lograr la ambición que tanto anhelaba en su corazón pero sus conflictos lo estropearon todo… Pero tú eres diferente Santo de Géminis, tienes el ingenio y el poder para gobernar en el Santuario, aplacar a Poseidón en el mar, y con Atena y Hades fuera de la balanza, todo se inclinaría para ti._

Albert sonrió con sorna ante tan absurdas palabras— ¿Y cómo podría yo hacer eso? ¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para tener de enemigo al Santuario, a Poseidón y a sus Marine Shoguns y al resto de las naciones que se han dividido ya el mundo? Ni siquiera un dios podría con tal cruzada —mostró un cínico interés.

—_El antiguo Géminis no temió de dicho reto, sin embargo tienes razón en dudar; él poseía una ventaja estratégica que todo amante de la guerra alabaría. Aunque, yo podría revelarte un secreto que te pondría al nivel de cualquier dios._

Los ojos de Albert se abrieron con algo de asombro— ¿Qué dices?

—_¿Acaso he atrapado tu atención_? —sonrió triunfante el reflejo torcido del caballero—. _Es algo que no compartí con el mismo Saga pues él tenía ya su plan y no aceptó otros caminos. Él creía que con el báculo de Niké y el escudo de la Justicia, junto a la fuerza bélica de los doce santos dorados sería suficiente para poner al mundo a sus pies. Claro que fue muy gracioso cuando simples caballeros de bronce desmoronaron su perfecto plan._

—¿Por qué callaste entonces?

—_Qué puedo decir, los humanos son interesantes. Deseé ver que tan lejos podía llegar por si mismo… Pero estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción contigo…_

—Basta —impuso Géminis al sentir remordimientos por lo que pasaba por sus pensamientos—No estoy interesado… —tomó la copa entre sus dedos nuevamente, sin dedicarle una sola mirada al espectro que solía tomar su rostro para confundirlo.

—_¿Es cierto eso? He visto cómo te esfuerzas para hacer de este lugar diferente, de proteger los intereses del Patriarca, pero aún así se atreven a ignorarte e incluso burlarse. El Santuario te importa demasiado como para permitirte verlo encaminado hacia la mediocridad. Algo dentro de ti lo desea, apartar a esos ingenuos que tienen el poder, serías un Patriarca sublime…_

El de cabellera azul claro arrojó el vaso al suelo, donde se rompió en pedazos. Se levantó de su asiento, a la altura en la que el vidrio de la ventana reflejó el perfil de su rostro— ¿Nunca lo entenderás no es cierto? —el santo dorado mantuvo un porte sereno pues su convicción es absoluta—. Sin importar que seas o no un producto de mi imaginación, o el espíritu de quién dices ser, jamás caminaría por el mismo sendero que el caballero Saga. Gracias a él es que tengo que cumplir con mi objetivo primordial, borrar esa ofensa que dejó sobre el signo de Géminis; es una sombra que no pienso cargar por siempre. Además, si he de regir sobre el Santuario algún día, será por mis propios medios y meritos.

La voz de ultratumba volvió a reír— _No tengo prisa para ver cómo es que tales palabras se volverán contra ti algún día. Es un evento que no pienso perderme, pues la caída de los más virtuosos es lo que disfruto, es exquisito… Saga solía ser así, y disfruté demasiado cuando asesinó al Patriarca y atentó contra la vida de Atena; no puedo imaginar lo que tú harás…_

—Pierdes tu tiempo entonces —musitó al decidir abandonar la estancia y la biblioteca misma, alejando sus ojos de cualquier superficie que pudiera reflejar su imagen.

Bajó las escalinatas del templo y se detuvo ahí unos momentos en los que buscó encontrar paz, alejar las palabras y tentaciones de ese demonio que lo atormentaban. No deseaba sentirse influenciado por sus mentiras.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la primera vez que se encontró con esa siniestra entidad? Más de cuatro años, sí, recordaba que tenía poco de haber sido nombrado santo dorado; la forma en la que se obsesionó por conocer la historia del Santuario, intrigándose ante la renombrada traición de Saga de Géminis. Tal vez indagó demasiado y su castigo había sido éste, ser perseguido por quien se dijo ser el titiritero detrás de las acciones del antiguo caballero.

Pese a la delicadeza de la situación, no se ha a atrevido a comentarlo con nadie; después de todo únicamente aumentaría el recelo que ciertas personas tienen hacia él sólo por las similitudes con su predecesor. O tal vez descubriría que tenía un problema… pero no, no sentía que se mente pudiera encontrarse perturbada.

Se había convencido de que era algo que debía tratar solo, ya que si en verdad estaba por repetirse el destino, juró que no se dejaría vencer por la maldad.

Dejaría una huella diferente en el Santuario, eso decidió en el momento en que el Patriarca le confío su armadura.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 5**


	7. Capitulo 6 Defensa plateada Parte I

Aún veía el Santuario a cuestas mientras caminaba junto al borde de los riscos por donde decidió emprender el viaje. La caja dorada con el símbolo del cangrejo se encontraba sujeta a sus hombros. Cubrió su frente con la mano derecha para desafiar al viento y al polvo, logrando ver siluetas que revoloteaban sobre él que anunciaban el arribo de un amigo.

De entre las cordilleras, una persona emergió de un salto, inclinándose a espaldas del santo dorado quien lo recibió con gusto.

—Kraz, santo de plata reportándose a sus órdenes, señor Kenai —dijo respetuoso el joven de cabello gris y ojos claros. Vestía el uniforme azul del santuario que le concedía el rango de plata dentro de la Orden. Dos cuervos que lo acompañaban se posaron sobre las hombreras oscuras del caballero.

—Buenos días Kraz, ¿listo para iniciar el recorrido? —inquirió con amabilidad, mientras el amanecer ocurría a lo lejos—. Nos espera una búsqueda algo complicada.

—Es un honor que me permita acompañarlo en su misión. Prometo no defraudarlo— agachó la cabeza nuevamente.

Kenai suspiró— No tienes que ser tan solemne conmigo, Kraz. Confío en que me ayudarás bastante, como siempre. Te hice llegar las órdenes que he recibido ¿tienes alguna duda que yo pueda resolver?

—Con el debido respeto, señor. Desearía saber la razón por la que me eligió para ayudarlo en su travesía. Sí los presentimientos del Patriarca son acertados, lidiar con caballeros dorados rebeldes será todo un desafío.

Kenai rió un poco— No te precipites, no es la intención del Patriarca que dé inicio una caza de santos dorados o algo por el estilo —buscó tranquilizarlo—. ¿Acaso no te apetece salir del Santuario aunque sea por unos días? No creas que no me doy cuenta la forma en la que contemplas siempre al océano, hay nostalgia de libertad en tus ojos; la misma que siempre te ha acompañado mi estimado pupilo.

Kraz aun sentía incomodidad que alguien de su misma edad haya sido su maestro en las artes de la caballería. Fue un golpe duro para su orgullo y ego el que el Patriarca, después de haber sobrepasado las pruebas necesarias para su ascenso, le asignara un maestro dorado como él. Tenían quince años entonces, y Kraz tardó en verlo como una imagen a la que le debía respeto, obediencia y admiración, pues _su maestro_ se comportaba como un niño irresponsable que tomaba todo a la ligera. Sin embargo, el tiempo bajo su tutela le permitió conocer su verdadero ser, encontrando un guerrero ante el que podía inclinar la cabeza sin sentir vergüenza. Es por él que ahora era el santo plateado del _Cuervo._

—Se dice que nunca nadie debe aliarse con un cuervo, pues son símbolo de infortunio; mensajeros de la muerte —lo sentía como su misma descripción—. Somos seres de mal augurio, pero se empeña en que siga su sombra, señor.

Las memorias de Kenai viajaron hacia el pasado, pensando en todas las veces que escuchó a los demás reclutas hablar sobre el solitario Kraz, quien pasaba todo el día entrenando por su cuenta; no hablaba mucho; no socializaba con nadie; decían que estaba hechizado y que las cosas caían o explotaban a su alrededor; solía dormir afuera de las barracas pues en las noches parecía ser poseído por espectros que gemían usando su garganta como conducto. En ese entonces, Kenai lo supo en el momento en que lo vio, Kraz tenía un don similar al suyo, no tan fuerte, no tan sensible, pero ello lo volvía blanco de las fuerzas espectrales que merodean por ahí.

Cuando él le explicó y comentó que podía abrir un poco sus sentidos a ese mundo fuera de los ojos humanos, Kraz lo llamó loco, y a cambio Kenai lo llamó cobarde.

A bases de desconfianzas y malas impresiones es cómo iniciaron su relación como maestro y alumno; sin embargo, ahora todo era diferente.

—Tal vez no te lo he contado, tal vez sí, no lo recuerdo —se rascó la cabeza, intentando hacer memoria. Le indicó al Cuervo que marchara a su lado—. Mi abuelo contaba historias que le cedía al _cuervo_ un origen más noble; ellos no siempre han sido mensajeros de infortunio. La historia dice que un _cuervo_ es quien creó la tierra firme; de él brotaron los hombres, animales y plantas; actuó como maestro, en forma humana, enseñando a hombres y mujeres a utilizar a los animales, a encender el fuego y otras cosas más. Una vez que este _cuervo_ enseñara todo lo necesario a los hombres, volvió al cielo y allí ha permanecido desde entonces, dándole buenos tiempos a los humanos si así lo piden, enviándoles mal tiempo si estos osaban matar a un cuervo.

Kraz no recordaba tal historia, pero se sintió confundido por ese papel de _dios_ que le fue dado a un animal carroñero.

—Cuando supe que la cloth del Cuervo te eligió, fue toda una sorpresa. Desde entonces no hemos podido platicar, te convertiste en un hombre muy ocupado de pronto.

—¿Está diciendo que me sacó de mis deberes sólo para charlar? —cuestionó con un ligero temblor en sus cejas. Le parecía inaudita su desfachatez, pero muy propio de él.

Kenai volvió a reír descaradamente —Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello. Pero siendo honestos, tu conexión con el mundo espiritual puede serme de ayuda llegando el momento. Ambos hemos conversado y encarado a la muerte misma ¿lo recuerdas?

Kraz sudó frío al recordar esa experiencia; de conocer ese punto fuera del mundo mortal al que las almas van después de morir, siendo enviadas a su respectivo lugar de descanso. Acordarse de haber estado ante la entidad que vivía y custodiaba esa zona, logró que le sudaran las manos.

—¿Y dónde comenzaremos a buscar? —preguntó Kraz con curiosidad, y buscando desvanecer esos antiguos escalofríos.

—Al lugar en donde las armaduras han sido restauradas desde tiempos mitológicos; el sitio donde han muerto y renacido una y otra vez. Iremos a Jamir, allí encontraré las conexiones que necesito.

**Capitulo 6**

**Defensa plateada. Parte I**

_**Asedio al Santuario**_

Han pasado varios días desde que fue admitido en el Santuario. Sugita había conocido ya la mayoría de los lugares dentro de la fortaleza, desde las doces casas hasta las mazmorras; así como a varios de los maestros de bronce y a otros pocos santos de plata que rondan por los campos de entrenamiento de vez en cuando.

Nada de lo que ha visto y experimentado lo ha desilusionado. Se encontraba contento de estar ahí, finalmente cumpliendo con el destino que su madre vislumbró para él. Pensando en ella es que lo llevó a centrarse en su padre, decidiendo que hoy sería el día que le enviaría las nuevas.

A muy temprana hora tomó pluma y tinta, y sobre un trozo de papel comenzó a escribir una carta dirigida a él. Se trataba de un hábito que deseó tener pese a que nunca recibiera una respuesta, pero de alguna manera sabía que las cartas llegaban a sus manos.

Su padre… la última noticia que tuvo de él es que había vuelto a casarse con una mujer de Japón. Años han pasado desde que le vio en persona, fue ese mismo día en que conoció al maestro Deneb e inició su entrenamiento lejos de casa. No debió, pero escuchó la conversación que su entonces maestra, padre y Deneb tuvieron a cerca de su futuro. ¿Sintió miedo? Tal vez un poco, pero en ese tiempo lo que más le entristeció fue que ese hombre no haya mostrado ni siquiera duda o preocupación para dejarlo ir.

Escribió sobre su viaje por el mar y la peculiar bienvenida que le dieron en Grecia. Omitió, como a todos los demás, al misterioso hombre que mencionó conocer a su madre. Le tomó tiempo en escribir en breves reseñas todo lo que en el Santuario había visto. Una vez terminado, dobló cuidadosamente la carta, introduciendo todo a un sobre el cual selló con un trozo de cera que acercó a una vela.

Ya que se encontraba listo para comenzar su día, abandonó esa estancia del Templo de Capricornio que contaba con todo lo necesario para dormir y estudiar. Bajó por las escaleras, dispuesto a presumir un poco el atuendo que le habían confeccionado recientemente y entregado la noche anterior; con la misma distinción que la de los santos de oro usan cuando no portan sus armaduras; La que vio el primer día en Albert y Souva, pero con la diferencia de que en sus brazales fueron bordados algunos adornos griegos con hilos dorados.

Se detuvo precipitosamente a unos cuantos escalones del primer piso, pues alguien estaba ahí en el Templo de la décima casa.

—Eres tú —lo reconoció Sugita, era el joven soldado que le descubrió durante su travesía por los riscos. Intentó hacer memoria por recordar su nombre, pero el gesto tan poco amigable que veía en esa cara lo puso un poco nervioso—… ¿Sieg, o me equivoco?

El joven de cabello rojo permaneció en la luz junto a la estatua de Excalibur.

—Quién lo diría, tú un santo de dorado. Je, ya entiendo porque los demás chicos te envidian —dijo sarcástico al echar un ojo al inmenso templo—. Hay quienes han estado años esperando una oportunidad, y que alguien al primer tropiezo logre la ansiada meta es demasiado afortunado ¿no te parece? Te advierto que no eres el más popular en los campos de entrenamiento estos días.

—No espero despertar envidias, mucho menos busco problemas —alegó Sugita, preocupado.

—Descuida, no lo digo por mí. No estoy interesado en trivialidades de ese tipo.

—Menos mal —respiró con alivio—. Ahora que recuerdo, no había tenido la oportunidad de disculparme contigo por todo el malentendido que causé.

—No creas que vine aquí por una disculpa —añadió, tajante—. De hecho tengo una pregunta que hacerte al respecto. Dime ¿cómo es que descubriste la falla en mi técnica? Es cierto que te subestimé, pero jamás creí que alguien pudiera saberlo con tanta facilidad.

—Ah, te refieres a eso —bajó hasta donde el aprendiz a caballero se encontraba, manteniendo una distancia prudente—. La verdad no es que hayas hecho algo mal, simplemente recordé una de las enseñanzas de mi maestro —se sobó la frente buscando en su mente el momento justo de dicha lección—. Él me dijo que los guerreros que derivaban sus técnicas de las criaturas mitológicas como los dragones tienden a cometer ese insignificante descuido —imitó el movimiento del brazo que deja descubierto el corazón—. De esta forma. Por lo que cuando descubrí eso en ti, puse a prueba lo que él me dijo. Tuvo razón, quién lo diría.

Sieg calló, viéndose malhumorado— Es increíble, incluso leyendo libros de cuentos y mitos alguien es capaz de saber cómo combatir a un dragón —masculló con resentimiento—. He pasado dos años aquí en el Santuario puliendo mis técnicas y parece que todavía no es suficiente… —cerró los puños demostrando su frustración—. Es humillante perder peleas por algo tan insignificante.

—No es para que te pongas así. Todo guerrero caería si lo atacan de esa manera sin importar su técnica. Pero ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —el que pidiera permiso confundió al joven de cabello rojo, quien asintió tras un titubeo— ¿Por qué obsesionarte con una técnica que pone en tal riesgo tu vida? ¿No sería más sencillo buscar otras opciones que querer reparar lo irreparable?

—No es algo que entendería un chiquillo como tú —sus ojos verdes se mostraron furiosos ante la idea—. Es cuestión de honor… se lo debo a una persona —confesó entre dientes.

—Tal vez yo no sea un maestro o algo parecido, pero si necesitas…

—No necesito nada de ti —espetó Sieg, disponiéndose a dar por terminada su visita.

Sugita hubiera podido dejar que se marchara con tranquilidad, pero al retener la carta en su mano lo llevó a decir— E-espera, yo sí necesito algo de ti —su voz se intensificó por el eco de los muros.

Sieg, al ver la carta en manos del santo dorado, dijo rápidamente— Si por un momento crees que me convertiré en tu mandadero estás muy equivocado… —amenazó, impaciente.

—Descuida, tengo dos brazos y piernas que me permiten hacer las cosas por mi mismo —le sonrió, amistoso—. Necesito enviar ésta carta, y no sé exactamente dónde hacerlo.

—En los campos de entrenamiento los Centuriones se encargan de recoger o entregar correspondencia los días ocho de cada mes. Pero supongo que como santo dorado que eres, alguna clase de preferencia tendrás, deberías preguntarles —respondió el guerrero—. O si no, siempre podrás saltarte todas las formalidades y hacerlo en Villa Rodorio. De cualquier forma es allí donde se encuentran los que asisten el correo estos días.

—¿Me acompañarías? La verdad es que deseo que esto llegue lo antes posible, y no conozco las afueras de Santuario… Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo no tengo ni una moneda…—comentó, hurgando en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Je, se nota que eres nuevo —le hacía gracia tal inocencia—. En poco tiempo aprenderás que la gente de Rodorio es agradecida, y cuando se trata de un santo, los servicios suelen ser libres de algún costo. Pero aunque quisiera acompañarte, temo que los reclutas no podemos abandonar el Santuario con tanta simplicidad.

A insistencia del santo de Capricornio, Sieg le siguió, sorprendiéndole lo rápido que aprendía a utilizar su ahora posición para lograr las cosas. Eso lo comprobó cuando las puertas del Santuario se abrieron para dejarlos salir sin muchos problemas.

Sugita no evitó lanzar una mirada hacia los guardias del portón, los mismos que le negaron el paso en un principio. Se le escapó una sonrisa cínica para esos dos que se veían obligados a mostrar su respeto hacia un nuevo superior.

—Aprendes rápido —murmuró el estudiante, divertido ante los semblantes de los frustrados soldados.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Uno se acostumbra a lo bueno con mucha facilidad —añadió en broma.

*****

Un bostezo inconciente escapó de la boca del soldado de rubio cabello, aquel que día a día protege y vigila la entrada hacia el Santuario en el horario matutino. Adrian es su nombre, y cierto es que nunca aspiró a algo tan descabellado como convertirse en un santo. Siempre se ha sentido inepto en el aprendizaje, pero su madre solía decirle que era tan fuerte como un buey como para intentarlo.

Una vez que supo lo duro que son los entrenamientos para los futuros caballeros, Adrian estaba seguro de jamás querer convertirse en uno. Pero necesitaba un trabajo, y ser un soldado raso podía tener pocos privilegios pero se llevaba una vida tranquila y bien pagada.

—Otro turno más que está por acabar—dijo la voz de quien le acompaña al otro extremo de la entrada, su compañero de guardia quien ingenuamente deseaba verificar la hora buscando el gran reloj de fuego, sin éxito—. ¿Qué dices si vamos a la taberna al finalizar? —su nombre es Evan y siempre ha seguido las reglas. El que su uniforme siempre se mostrara impecable y completo indicaban que era una persona responsable en sus deberes. Algunos lo tachan de aburrido, pero en contra de lo esperado, en sus tiempos libres era todo un partidario de buscar diversión.

—Ah, no lo sé Evan. Estoy un poco cansado y aún me persigue la resaca por lo de ayer —se talló los ojos con el antebrazo—. Es un alivio que el señor Albert no haya pasado por aquí, lo notaría desde el primer momento y nos volvería a mandar a realizar trabajos forzados como la última vez —musitó Adrian, temeroso de que su mala suerte invocara al susodicho.

Evan rió despreocupado— Siempre has sido un cobarde. Pero está bien, disfrutaré yo solo de la compañía de la bella Delphine entonces.

El rubio alzó las cejas, sorprendido— ¡Jamás! Sin importar lo que intentes Delphine será mi esposa alguna día —aclaró con recelo, sosteniendo la pica con fuerza.

Antes de que Evan pudiera proseguir con las provocaciones, notó como es que algo venía por el sendero que conectaba al Santuario con el pie de la montaña.

Para ellos era un perro que campante merodeaba por el lugar. Ninguno de los dos guardias se sorprendió; era común ver cuadrúpedos con los que solían simpatizar por esos rumbos, ya sean perros o coyotes.

—Es nuevo, nunca lo había visto por aquí —en un inocente movimiento, Evan comenzó a llamarlo con silbidos y movimientos de sus dedos.

Las orejas puntiagudas del animal se alzaron y con tranquilidad es que decidió acercarse de forma dócil, demostrando que sabía tratar con la gente.

—¿Hmm? Es un perro muy extraño… —analizó Adrian ante el denso pelaje gris y ciertas complexiones del canino mientras éste era acariciado por Evan—. Es más, creo que ni siquiera es un perro…

Sus palabras fueron las que decidieron objetivos, pues el hocico del animal se abrió inesperadamente, lanzándose sobre Adrian a quien mordió con brusquedad en el brazo izquierdo.

Adrian luchó por liberarse de la bestia. La resistencia de sus brazales no fue suficiente para soportar la mordida, pues su sangre corrió alrededor de los colmillos del animal que se clavaron profundamente en su piel.

Ante la sorpresiva situación, Evan tomó su lanza y se dispuso a clavarla sobre la bestia embravecida al ver como su compañero no era capaz de quitársela de encima. Precipitó el delgado filo sobre el lomo del cuadrúpedo, sin embargo, una saeta azul surgió de la nada para intervenir.

Evan miró incrédulo como su lanza fue deshecha a tajos, y más cuando alguien lo alzó con tremenda facilidad por el cuello, azotándolo contra la alta puerta de metal. En los escasos segundos que se le permitió seguir consciente, observó el borrón del sujeto que tenía su vida en las palmas de las manos.

Un atinado golpe a la altura del estomago bastó para dejar al guardia completamente aturdido e inmóvil. El misterioso guerrero plantó su pie en el cuello del soldado Adrian, pues vio como éste iba a apuñalar a su amigo animal con una daga.

Adrian se sintió sofocado, en vano quiso apartar la pierna del sujeto. Desde el suelo lo estudió con detenimiento; debía tratarse de algún santo al vestir una armadura reluciente de color zafiro, su rostro parcialmente cubierto por el antifaz con el que contaba su casco.

El sonido se dispersaba con facilidad, por lo que aquellos guardias que se encontraban del otro lado del muro se percataron del alboroto de afuera.

Uno de los Centuriones escaló la muralla, se paró justo en la cima para recibir inesperadamente el cuerpo de Adrian que fue arrojado como un bulto. Logró atraparlo, mas su peso estropeó el equilibrio del soldado, cayendo irremediablemente los dos hacia el suelo al otro lado del portón.

—No puedo creer que eso realmente haya funcionado —comentó socarronamente una segunda silueta que apareció en las afueras, detrás una saeta de colores rojos. Se trataba de un hombre, al igual que el guerrero de ropaje de zafiro. Su armadura de placas blancas y rojizas destellaba con fuerza por el sol que lo golpeaba.

—Aullido tiene su encanto ¿no es así? —agregó otra entidad emergente de un rayo oscuro y violeta—. O es un excelente actor… o estos tipos son unos completos orates —se descubría fácilmente como una mujer, pues la armadura ceñida a su cuerpo resaltaba las curvaturas de su atlética condición.

El de ropaje zafiro se tomó unos momentos para verificar la condición de su fiel compañero; salvo por la sangre que manchaba sus bigotes, estaba en perfectas condiciones. Él buscó saltar el portón, mas su compañera lo retuvo por el brazo con suavidad— Espera un poco más Sergei, sólo unos segundos más… —pidió ella con malicia, atenta a su entorno.

El de alargadas uñas y apariencia salvaje decidió aguardar, pues esa mano tenía una gran influencia capaz de actuar como su correa, y una vez libre de ella tendría permiso para continuar lo que ya habían comenzado.

El misterioso trío escuchó entonces una campana, la señal que la mujer esperó con ansias.

El de armadura roja sonrió divertido— Parece que no tienes remedio Elke. Creí que seguiríamos el plan de infiltrarnos con discreción.

—Cambie de opinión. Esto no sería entretenido del otro modo —aclaró, tomando las hachas que llevaba detrás de la espalda—. Que de una vez todos se enteren que estamos aquí, nos desharemos de las molestias y llegaremos con mayor rapidez con los oponentes que sí valen la pena —aclaró la mujer—. Aifor, nos veremos allá entonces. Recuerden el por qué estamos aquí.

—Lo sabemos, lo sabemos —se mostró despreocupado el de ropaje rojo. El antifaz con el que se encontraba acompañado su casco cubría la mitad de su rostro, dejando a brote una cabellera ligeramente larga de color marrón. Aifor se aproximó al oscuro portón decidido a echarlo abajo. De sus manos lanzó un torrente de hielo y cristal que golpeó el resistente metal, logrando congelarlo hasta el punto en que se desmoronó en grandes trozos de hielo.

El camino hacia el Santuario se reveló frente a ellos, su asalto no podía ser más placentero, sobretodo al vislumbrar a lo lejos docenas de siluetas que venían en respuesta a su intento de invasión.

Aifor se mantuvo al frente de la formación triangular. Sonrió una vez más antes de ponerse en marcha. Un cosmos invernal hizo resplandecer la partes blancas de su armadura, instantes antes que sus manos liberaran de nuevo un aire frío y devastador que cubrió el suelo del sendero por el que se disponía a cruzar.

A gran velocidad es que el gélido cosmos recorrió el camino, tomando de sorpresa a los soldados quienes venían por el. Se paralizaron por el intenso frío que les golpeó de pronto, sumado al pavor y desconcierto que les ocasionó ver sus piernas prisioneras por el grueso hielo que les cubrió hasta las rodillas. Algunos cayeron vergonzosamente al no poder mantener el equilibrio, y otros pocos lograron mantenerse en pie.

Atónitos se quedaron los guardias cuando la saeta blanco-escarlata pasara por en medio de la peculiar pista de hielo a gran velocidad. Aifor se desplazó por encima de la cristalina superficie como si de un artista de patinaje se tratara. Los insulsos soldados que podían moverse intentaron atraparlo con sus brazos o emplear las mismas lanzas que llevaban consigo, mas todo fue inútil ante el paso veloz del cínico intruso, quien en más de una ocasión saltó en piruetas para evadir algunas de las barreras humanas semicongeladas con las que se topaba en el camino.

El amo y su lobo imitaron al guerrero de antifaz blanco, pero ellos aprovecharon la distracción y conmoción de la mayoría de los soldados para dejarles inconscientes de un sólo golpe o embestida. Tanto hombre como animal cooperaron para tal fin con una coordinación casi sobrenatural y una rapidez todavía más infame.

De las altas paredes de piedra que limitaban el estrecho camino, Aifor observó a los hombres que comenzaron a emerger con arcos y flechas, y otros se colocaron detrás de grandes rocas redondas que se enfilaban hasta el final de la vía, las cuales y se apresuraban por arrojar hacia la calzada por medio de palancas de madera.

Saltando por encima de la vereda y las mismas formaciones de la montaña, la mujer de las hachas arrojó ambas contra la formación paralela de hombres. Las armas giraron de forma horizontal cual discos cortantes, y del mismo modo golpearon una a una las piedras que se desmoronaron al primer impacto. Asimismo, los vientos que generaba el movimiento giratorio alcanzaron a golpear a los indefensos soldados que terminaron por caer hacia el terreno congelado, donde quedaban tendidos.

Aifor fue el primero en saltar hacia un claro muy espacioso en donde le esperaban alrededor de veinte, tal vez treinta, jóvenes armados sólo con su valor y puños en alto.

En medio de la glorieta, una gran fuente de agua chisporroteaba, la cual atrajo la atención del guerrero de antifaz blanco al estar un poco sediento. No se sintió intimidado por los guerreros que lo rodeaban en un círculo casi perfecto, por lo que tal fue su desfachatez de acercarse al manantial, introducir un brazo y beber lo poco que pudo albergar su mano.

—Hmm parece que nos estamos acercando —comentó para si mismo, al descubrir que los ahí presentes no se trataban de guerreros ordinarios como los anteriores.

Aifor detectó cómo algunos de esos jóvenes encendieron sus cosmos y se prepararon para atacar omitiendo el preámbulo y las preguntas absurdas, algo por lo que no se quejó.

La continua y fastidiosa señal de alerta se mantenía replicando en el aire y en los tímpanos del guerrero de hielo, comenzando a irritarle.

Todos esos aprendices a caballeros eran de edades diferentes, así como de nacionalidades y géneros. El forastero observó detenidamente los rostros de esos guerreros, como si buscara a uno en particular.

Su inspección se vio interrumpida cuando uno de ellos, de estatura media y cabello rizado, se lanzara al ataque. Aifor no tuvo más que extender el brazo y atrapar el puño del chico en su mano, ejercer fuerza para alzarlo y estrellarlo contra un segundo muchacho que intentó atacarle por el flanco opuesto.

Ambos fueron arrojados al interior de la fuente, cuya agua se congeló en menos de un segundo, atrapando sus extremidades.

—Muy lentos —masculló el de antifaz a esos dos que bramaban rabiosos y se retorcían en un intento por romper el hielo.

Un lobo aulló, atrayendo la atención de varios de los aprendices, anunciando la llegada de los otros tres integrantes del grupo de asalto.

Aifor deseó asegurarse de no ser interrumpidos por más basura. Alzó una pared de hielo en la boca de la entrada principal, sellando el acceso a cualquier débil entrometido.

Al descubrir la intención de todos esos guerreros por abalanzarse sobre ellos al mismo tiempo, obligó a la mujer a encender sus hachas con el reluciente cosmos blanco que posee.

La guerrera que respondía al nombre de Elke tenía un rostro bello y maduro, de ojos color esmeralda y carnosos labios rosados. Bajo su casco crecía una cabellera verde aguamarina que tocaba sus hombros. Su complexión esbelta mostraba una firmeza que sólo el arduo entrenamiento y el ejercicio permitían conservar. Dentro de una tormenta podría confundirse con una hermosa ninfa de las nieves, mas el aura que despedía mostraba todo lo contrario al plasmar dos grandes serpientes.

Todos sintieron la fiereza de su cosmos, como si el invierno hubiera llegado a abatirlos con su crueldad. Vientos huracanados rodearon a la mujer de oscura armadura, y tras un grito tan ensordecedor como un relámpago tronando en el cielo, liberó ambas armas que giraron peligrosas a una altura cercana al suelo, capaces de rebanar los tobillos de cualquiera que se encontrara en su camino. Las hachas giraron y danzaron en una espiral que obligaron a la mayoría de los defensores del Santuario a saltar para evadirles; mas cual sería su horror, pues en el aire fueron atrapados por el torrente violento que generaban las hélices. Simularon dos tornados que mantuvo en su interior a más de a mitad de los chiquillos entre gritos y sangre. El aire frió y cortante que marcó heridas en su piel y deshilachó sus vestimentas ascendió todavía más hacia los cielos ante la mirada escéptica de los espectadores.

Los que lograron escapar de esa técnica traicionera buscaron atacar al inmóvil guerrero de coraza azul. Sergei no se inmutó, decidido a recibir los ataques esperó con la guardia en alto.

Su aspecto intimidaba, sobretodo a los inexpertos muchachos que no conocían un campo de batalla real. Los ojos de Sergei se escondían detrás de las lentillas amarillas de su casco, aquel que retenía cabello negro desmarañado.

Una amazona hizo estallar su cosmoenergía en una técnica de patadas, mas su enemigo desapareció de su vista, reapareciendo velozmente por un costado en el que le propinó una fuerte patada.

Percibiendo un ataque por la espalda, el maestro del lobo se giró con rapidez para frenar la ráfaga de ken liberada por los puños de un joven de cabello azul. Sergei lanzó hacia el frente sus nudillos cubiertos por garras amarillas, sorprendiéndole que el chiquillo pudiera eludir el golpe y responder con un gancho que logró rosarle la quijada. Ante la sonrisa burlona del aprendiz, Sergei decidió darle una lección liberando sobre el joven su violento ken en ataques cortantes que aturdieron por completo al muchacho, cayendo éste al suelo con los brazos ensangrentados.

Sergei olfateó la sangre fresca y los afilados caninos de su boca se mostraron con malicia. Estaba dispuesto a ensañarse con la débil presa que tenía bajo sus pies. Sin embargo, ese sentido extrasensorial que posee lo obligó a tomar rápidas medidas, saltando únicamente siguiendo su instinto y así evitar ser golpeado por la gran bola metálica que estuvo por destrozarle el cráneo.

Entre saltos e impulsos de sus manos sobre la tierra, Sergei descubrió la veloz bola de acero con picos incrustados que destrozaba el suelo al no alcanzar su blanco principal.

En una última pirueta, antes de que la esfera encadenada volviera a las manos de su dueño, el guerrero azul sujetó con fuerza la cadena para así encontrar al oponente que se preocupó por capturar su atención.

Al otro extremo de la cadena negra, encima del capitel bronceado de una columna blanca, la mano de un santo se mantenía aferrada a la larga extensión. Su ropaje plateado con aditamentos oscuros resaltaba su jerarquía.

—Rematar a los que se encuentran indefensos no glorificará tus acciones —habló con severidad el de ojos verdes y cabello gris—. Invasor, sólo pienso decir esto una vez: Ríndete y acepta tu derrota, o perece en tu insensata cruzada.

El de antifaz de lentillas amarillas apretó los labios, como si él supiera un secreto gracioso que su próximo oponente desconoce. Por primera vez en esas tierras lejanas, dejó escuchar su voz— Guárdate los buenos modales para a alguien que le importe —gruñó el salvaje guerrero—. Ya veremos que tan insensato es cuando tenga tu cabeza y la de tus amigos en la palma de mi mano —advirtió, lanzando destellos de ken que emergieron de sus garras.

El santo plateado saltó oportunamente antes de que la columna estallara en cientos de pedazos. Lanzó entonces el otro extremo de la cadena que permanecía libre colgando de su brazo izquierdo.

Sergei únicamente ladeó la cabeza para que la peligrosa esfera fallara en su intento. Tomó de la misma forma la cadena, y así evitar golpes imprevistos.

El santo pisó tierra, encontrándose al mismo nivel que su adversario— Si esa es entonces tu convicción, no me queda más que defender al Santuario con mi vida —aclaró con un tono honorable—. Yo, _Vergil_ de _Cerberus_ no te permitiré avanzar ni un paso más.

Aún junto a la fuente congelada, el castaño Aifor silbó ligeramente impresionado por la apariencia del recién llegado santo. Sabía que su compañero jamás le perdonaría interferir en una de sus batallas, y tras ver a Elke tan entusiasmada con los aprendices es que decidió aguardar su turno sin impacientarse. Sin embargo, percibió una brisa caliente que resintieron los pómulos de sus pálidas mejillas.

La intensidad de ese cosmos ardiente derritió con facilidad el hielo en el que se había solidificado el agua cuando una sombra pareció caer desde el mismo sol. Se trataba de un hombre que con brusquedad clamó— ¡Ustedes dos —refiriéndose a quienes salían rápidamente de la fuente antes de que el agua comenzara a hervir—, largo de aquí inútiles sacos de porquería, sino quieren que los mate yo mismo! —bufó con la misma intensidad en la que su cosmos destellaba hostil sobre su armadura plateada.

Sin permitirse objetar tal orden, los dos jóvenes se alejaron tras conocer el mal carácter del caballero plateado.

—¿Qué pasa_ princesita de hielo_? —sonrió burlón el hombre con grandes hombreras en punta —. ¿Demasiado ejercicio para ti? Sería una pena que hayas desperdiciado todas tus energías en esos mojigatos cuando yo apenas estoy calentando —su cabello oscuro se tornaba en ocasiones castaño gracias a los efectos de las llamas de su poder.

—Vaya, respondieron más rápido de lo previsto —Aifor añadió en completa calma—. Eso quiere decir que han perdido la confianza en su patético grupo de defensa.

—Ja, desde el principio era evidente que las fuerzas de estos pelmazos no son las suficientes para encargarse de la situación. Pero me han alegrado el día, es aburrido tratar con _batallas amistosas_ como por aquí les llaman. Por fin algo de verdadera acción.

—Es claro que estás impaciente fosforito —dijo en burla, llevándose las manos a la cintura—. No te decepcionaré. Ni siquiera te has molestado en preguntarme nada referente a éste ataque, eso quiere decir que ansías probar tus fuerzas conmigo.

—Exactamente —aclaró, raspando con su bota derecha el suelo—, me es completamente indiferente si has venido aquí a matar al Patriarca o sólo a entregar correspondencia. _Nimrod_ de _Centauro_ se complace de participar en cualquier batalla.

—Para ser un insignificante caballero de plata hablas demasiado. Pero si eso es lo que quieres, adelante, dame tu mejor golpe… —incitó, cruzando los brazos atrás de su cintura.

Las fuerzas huracanadas que vapuleaban a los inexpertos aspirantes a santos, se disiparon una vez que en movimientos erráticos los torbellinos se inclinaran como gusanos de tierra y estrellaran sus cabezas contra el suelo. Despedidos salieron los prisioneros hacia todas direcciones, lo suficientemente mareados y lastimados para pensar en levantarse con rapidez.

La guerrera Elke atrapó las hachas que volvieron a sus manos como si de boomerangs de tratasen. Miró hacia su izquierda al descubrir una silueta que se mantenía de pie en medio de los tullidos muchachos.

La apariencia de ese individuo se perdía entre los gruesos hilos de polvo que los vientos todavía elevaban en la zona, pero pronto unos destellos plateados la hicieron entrecerrar los ojos.

Elke agudizó la vista, descubriendo el ropaje y cosmos de un santo. Pero lo que más llamaría su atención sería la cabeza de su oponente, pues las mechas de su cabello negro parecían ramas marchitas de un árbol, tiesas y zigzagueantes; Un casco demoníaco actuaba de diadema a la altura de la frente.

Su rostro sería lo más llamativo, cubierto por una máscara que fue esculpida de tal forma en la que los parpados permanecían sellados por las gruesas pestañas; los labios pequeños pero carnosos no eran capaces de contener el par de colmillos que sobresalían de su boca. Elke no se intimidó siquiera por las serpentinas salientes que adornaban la parte superior e inferior de la careta.

—Por fin un santo de verdad viene a darme la bienvenida —se alistó la enemiga oscura del santuario, preparando las hachas que manipulaba mejor que sus propias extremidades.

Mas la amazona distaba de querer combatir, y eso fue claro cuando los párpados petrificados de su mascara comenzaran a abrirse lentamente, liberando extraños resplandores que obligaron a Elke a observar con detenimiento, siendo ese un error fatal.

Una vez que los grandes y enfurecidos ojos de la máscara se abrieran, el mundo de Elke se detuvo en un simple _tac_.


	8. Capitulo 7 Defensa plateada Parte II

**Capitulo 7**

**Defensa plateada. Parte II**

_**La máscara de Medusa**_

Error fue para el guerrero Sergei mantener por tanto tiempo sus manos sobre las cadenas del enemigo. Mas ese agudo sentido de alerta con el que fue dotado, le advirtió que las soltara instantes antes de que el metal aumentara drásticamente su temperatura. El torrente eléctrico fue más veloz que su propio instinto, por lo que las palmas de sus manos recibieron lesiones superficiales. Sergei se alejó de las cadenas electrificadas al saberlas una amenaza, retrocediendo como un auténtico lobo temeroso del fuego; posiblemente la descarga habría sido capaz de fundirle las manos.

Ante la liberación de su arma, Vergil de Cerbero no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Transformó las cadenas en destellante fuego, las esferas puntiagudas de los extremos se incendiaron en dos cometas que dibujaron las cabezas, hocicos y fauces del furioso can del infierno. Las hizo girar a su alrededor con gran maestría, creando una red de ataque y defensa aparentemente impenetrable, y dentro de la que podía moverse con libertad y velocidad sin temor a lastimarse. El santo plateado corrió en dirección de su adversario rodeado por esas flamas de las que una cabeza emergió para atacar a Sergei.

El forastero saltó y evadió el mordisco de las flameantes fauces. Se protegió de la lluvia de fuego que liberó el cancerbero, cruzando los brazos frente a su rostro. Su cosmos blanco se alzó, siendo una barrera por la que las ráfagas escarlatas rebotaron hacia el cielo como lluvia de estrellas.

Vergil de Cerbero percibió el gran cosmos que respaldaba al invasor, el cual dibujaba la imagen de un feroz lobo de dos cabezas. Cuando su técnica cesó, el lobo estuvo listo para actuar—– _**¡Garra nocturna!**_ —liberando ráfagas cortantes que se precipitaron sobre la coraza de fuego, la cual se desmoronó al verse fácilmente atravesada.

Los fieros golpes arrastraron al santo plateado algunos metros antes de dejarlo caer de espaldas sobre el árido terreno; su cadena fue cortada en decenas de pedazos, mas él se mantenía aferrado a dos trozos de ella.

—Grrrr ¿es ésta la fuerza de los Santos del Santuario? —gruñó decepcionado el de armadura color zafiro—. ¿Por qué no se hacen un favor y llaman a los caballeros dorados? Estoy seguro que ellos serán un mejor reto —aclaró mostrando sus colmillos.

Vergil se sobrepuso casi de inmediato. El peto de su armadura se encontraba cuarteado por los anteriores impactos, pero en su rostro no había desesperación. La confianza que sentía en sí mismo no había desaparecido todavía, por lo que añadió con prepotencia— No creo que ellos se molesten en tipos como ustedes…

Los trozos de metal esparcidos alrededor de Sergei se alzaron del suelo como por acto de telequinesis, y con suma rapidez se entretejieron para aprisionar a su enemigo. La cadena se formó una vez más alrededor del cuerpo de Sergei quien quedó con los brazos atados fuertemente a los costados.

—No intentes nada —le advirtió con desdén el santo de plata—. Cualquier movimiento y mi cadena te fulminará —observó la forma en la que su oponente mostraba los dientes, rabioso ante el cambio de situación—. Y ahora responderás ¿Quién eres y por qué invades el Santuario? ¿A quién sirves?

Sergei no se atrevía a moverse, en verdad sentía que se encontraba en una situación peligrosa y que las palabras del santo no debían ser tomadas a la ligera, su instinto se lo gritaba. Debía pensar en algo, y rápido…

Sergei percibió entonces un gran peligro en las cercanías, al mismo tiempo en que la presencia de su compañera Elke se empequeñeció de modo inquietante. Volteó en dicha dirección, mas el combate de llamas que efectuaba Aifor con el santo del Centauro le dificultó la visión por el exceso de humo y cenizas.

Ante la falta de respuestas, Vergil agregó— Parece que necesitas un poco de estimulación para soltar la lengua —una orden silenciosa enviada por su cosmos, y la cadena se sacudió en descargas eléctricas que abatieron a Sergei por unos segundos. Fue lo suficientemente intenso para sofocarlo y aturdirlo.

—Esa fue sólo una prueba. Si no cooperas las cosas se tornarán más dolorosas para ti. No me obligues a torturarte innecesariamente —casi sonó como una súplica.

Ese castigo… El dolor de esas descargas por todo el cuerpo lo obligaron a revivir las experiencias en ese maldito campo de esclavos. Bajo su antifaz, apretaba los ojos con fuerza, resintiendo el despertar de los recuerdos que tanto intenta reprimir y olvidar ya que solían sacar lo peor de él.

El silencio de su prisionero llevó a Cerbero a actuar, repitiendo el ataque eléctrico con una mayor duración, esta vez logrando sacar un grito desgarrador de su prisionero. Colándose por debajo de la armadura es que las descargas arremetían con violencia.

Sergei trastabilló y una de sus rodillas golpeó el suelo mientras respiraba con dificultad, pues su corazón palpitaba errático por los electrochoques.

Vergil no tenía la intención de matarle, por lo que se conformaba con que su enemigo perdiera la conciencia. Seguramente el Patriarca ordenará a alguien más capaz de extraer una confesión de él.

— … Si aprecias tu vida… te detendrás ahora… —masculló el abatido guerrero azul, conforme cerraba los puños y sus nudillos se tensaban—. No te conviene hacerme enojar… —rotó las manos de tal forma en la que pudo sujetar un poco las cadenas que se pegaban a su cuerpo como víboras magnetizadas.

El Cerbero no se dejó intimidar— Eres tú quien no entiende qué es lo que te conviene. ¡Duerme ahora!

Pese a las intensas sacudidas eléctricas, Sergei logró pararse, elevando su cosmos con un alarido que semejó a un peligroso aullido. El dolor de las descargas únicamente aumentó la ira del ya rabioso guerrero, y tras un estallido reventó las cadenas que lo restringían, desintegrando casi en su totalidad el arma del santo de Cerbero.

—¡Esto no puede ser! —pensó Vergil, aterrado— ¡¿Qué es esta terrible energía que siento provenir de él?! —soltó su inservible defensa, alzando los puños en espera del inminente ataque de su oponente—. ¿Será éste el séptimo sentido que sólo pocos privilegiados pueden alcanzar?

Como el santo de plata permaneció absorto en sus pensamientos, Sergei tuvo tiempo suficiente para actuar. Aunque su mente se encontraba ligeramente nublada por la rabia, logró centrarse en Vergil a quien no perdió de vista ni un instante.

A una velocidad que superaba la del sonido, el feroz Sergei desplegó un único golpe, clavando las garras de sus nudillos en el peto de la cloth de Cerbero.

La fuerza que acompañó ese impacto llevó a Vergil a estrellarse contra las altas murallas de piedra, siendo enterrado por las pesadas rocas que cayeron por los estragos.

Cuando Aifor cruzó los brazos atrás de su espalda, las chispas de cosmos del caballero Centauro se extendieron en una ventisca de fuego y lava que fluyó como ola contra él.

El suelo por el que pasó la incandescente cosmoenergía se carbonizó al instante. Las manos del joven con antifaz no duraron demasiado en la posición arrogante como pretendía, pues las extendió para tomar el flujo de la corriente, moldeándola a su voluntad. En pocos movimientos convirtió la fuerza de un volcán en una esfera diminuta que descansó en su mano izquierda.

El Centauro no dio crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

—Vaya, creí que serías un oponente del que podría aprender algo sobre las técnicas de fuego, pues perteneces a un país donde reina el sol. Pero tus llamas son tan simples e indefensas como si tratáramos con un cachorrito —comentó sarcástico al cederle a esa esfera la forma de un gracioso perro que saltó de las manos de su creador y corrió alrededor de Nimrod de modo juguetón.

De un pisotón, Nimrod desvaneció esa burla hacia él— Parece que sabes más de un truco, no lo esperaba.

—Nunca me ha gustado jugar a desventajas —Aifor sacudió sus manos— Supongo que todo maestro de fuego maldice cuando su oponente es un maestro de hielo, y viceversa. Yo por el contrario, bueno… soy muy afín a ambos… —alardeó.

—Interesante…. Pero no me amedrentas. Anda, muéstrame de lo que eres capaz —lo incitó, mejorando su pose ofensiva.

Como respuesta, el Centauro recibió una mirada aburrida por parte de su rival —Nah, no creo… Sería demasiado para ti —dijo con una sonrisa petulante.

—¡¿Qué dices infeliz?! —el plateado se sobresaltó, agredido por el comentario.

—Ya me escuchaste, yo… —Aifor calló al sentir una lúgubre cosmoenergía que lo intimidó por unos momentos. Intuitivamente ladeó la cabeza, buscando el origen de la presencia junto a la que el cosmos de Elke se desvaneció; siendo un descuido que no nadie perdonaría.

Nimrod recubrió sus brazos y piernas enteramente de fuego, lanzándose al ataque. Aifor se giró a tiempo para bloquear los veloces puñetazos con sus brazos sin que el fuego hiciera mella en su ropaje sagrado.

—¿Combate cuerpo a cuerpo? Me parece bien… Aunque no tengo tiempo para juegos, mi amiga peligra —liberó su cosmos gélido, ocasionando que el choque de fuerzas opuestas desprendieran una densa neblina por el vapor liberado.

—Je, no tiene caso que te preocupes por ella, estoy seguro que se entenderá bien con **mí **amiga —el Centauro sonrió perversamente, como si conociera de antemano cuál fue el destino de la guerrera invasora.

—Oh, entonces tu compañera promete ser un mejor rival que tú.

—Ya lo veremos —masculló Nimrod, soltando un potente rodillazo que golpeó de lleno al desprevenido guerrero de hielo en el abdomen, mas Aifor respondió ágilmente con un aire frio que frenó y heló las piernas del Centauro, propinando después un gancho bajo la quijada del plateado.

Por el hielo que lo mantenía unido al suelo es por lo que Nimrod no se alzó en el aire, mas una exhalación de su nariz liberó un torrente de fuego que derritió con facilidad los cristales.

Reanudaron ambos un intercambio de golpes en el que hielo y fuego se enfrentaban sin piedad.

Los jóvenes aprendices comenzaron a retroceder, sabiendo que esos combates estaban fuera de su alcance. Ayudándose unos a otros buscaban no ser un estorbo más para sus superiores, ni tampoco volverse víctimas de alguna descarga mortal de todo el poder que circulaba por los aires.

Ninguno golpeó al otro después de los primeros dos impactos. Sumidos en ese torbellino de golpes, fuego y hielo, circularon en frenesí trastornando el clima de su entorno.

Nimrod conectó una patada en el costado de Aifor, prendiéndolo completamente en llamas; acompañado de un fuerte golpe con el brazo que podría haberle quebrado el cuello a cualquiera.

Pero aún cubierto por esas intensas flamas rojas, Aifor no parecía afectado de ninguna forma. Su armadura avivó todavía más la intensidad del fuego y dibujó con ellas la silueta de un gigantesco caballo de ocho patas.

—Parece que no comprendes que tu poder está lejos de compararse con el mío —dijo ensombrecido por toda la energía flameante que lo cubría. Las lentillas de su antifaz brillaban en un alarmante color rojo que le daban un aspecto más de un demonio que de un hombre.

Lejos de encontrarse asustado ante la evidente diferencia de sus poderes, el Centauro sonrió fascinado— ¡Admitiré que es la primera vez que enfrento a alguien como tú! ¡Esta es una auténtica pelea entre santos y no ridiculeces! —se preparó para hacer uso de su mejor técnica, su cosmos bailó al ritmo de su emocionado corazón. Sólo hasta que quedara completamente destrozado por un adversario es que admitiría una derrota.

—Las llamas de un fósforo no se comparan con las de un volcán. ¡Prueba el sabor del azufre! ¡_**Caos de Muspelheim**_! —de sus brazos se desprendieron imparables olas de fuego.

—¡Serás tú quien arda con mi _**Estampida de centauros**_! —millares de cometas emergieron del ardiente cosmos del santo plateado, adquiriendo la forma de un ejército de furiosos centauros flameantes.

El colosal choque de fuerzas inundó la zona en un mar de llamas y cenizas, sin embargo, la armada de Nimrod fue consumida por el paso veloz del fuego anaranjado de Aifor.

Nimrod quedó ciego ante el resplandor de las llamas que fueron en su dirección e incendiaron la piel de su rostro. El santo gritó de forma horrorosa, alterando los nervios de los espectadores de la batalla.

Fue engullido por el violento oleaje que los arrastró hasta estrellarse contra una ladera montañosa. Inconciente, su cuerpo humeante cayó al piso todavía en llamas, mas una brisa fría despedida por Aifor extinguió las flamas.

Aifor no le dedicó demasiado tiempo al santo derrotado, corrió hacia donde la presencia de Elke permanecía diminuta y estática; reencontrándose con Sergei y su lobo Aullido quienes tenían la misma intención por descubrir lo ocurrido con su compañera.

—Alerta niño, tengo un mal presentimiento —gruñó al guerrero de vestidura zafiro.

Aifor sabía que la intuición de Sergei siempre era acertada, por lo que asintió, aceptando el consejo. Ya no percibía más ese cosmos siniestro que le erizó la piel hace poco, y eso lo hizo desconfiar de todo su entorno.

Por las columnas de humo y vapor, la visibilidad fue difícil. Encontraron a su amiga de pie pero completamente inmóvil. Al acercarse a ella descubrieron la angustiosa realidad: allí una estatua de piedra con la forma de Elke permanecía intacta.

—…Por Odín… ¿Qué es lo que pasó? —perplejo, Aifor retiró el antifaz que se plegó a la diadema de su cabeza, sólo para comprobar que no se trataba de un defecto de su visión.

Aullido olfateó la escultura demostrando algo de ansiedad, justo como su amo Sergei quien percibía el aroma y la esencia de Elke atrapada en ese cuerpo de roca.

—_Son muy buenos para haber derrotado a dos caballeros de plata ustedes solos, estoy sorprendida_ —escucharon de una distorsionada voz femenina que los hizo volverse en un sobresalto.

El velo de polvo y humo que se mantenían suspendidos en el aire fueron barridos por un fuerte viento que descubrió a un tercer santo del Santuario.

Lo que más impresionó al joven Aifor fue la máscara que llevaba puesta, la misma por la cual Sergei y Aullido permanecían tensos.

Amo y lobo percibían el peligro que rodeaba a la intrigante guerrera que no le permitió a Elke siquiera defenderse.

—_Lamentable es que vayan a terminar aquí. Pero ni hablar, serán excelentes piezas para mi colección en el jardín_ —rió con malicia la de cabello marchito.

Un tremendo escalofrío hizo temblar las piernas de Sergei y erizó el pelaje de Aullido a quien jamás había visto tan nervioso y furioso.

Justo como Elke, Aifor se dejó llevar por la curiosidad del misterioso resplandor que comenzó a brotar de los ojos sellados de la máscara, conforme estos empezaban a abrirse. Y habría terminado como ella de no ser por el oportuno Sergei quien lo sujetó por los hombros y lo obligó a girar para darle la espalda a toda esa luz. Aullido reaccionó de forma similar y buscó refugió entre la piernas de su amo.

Desconcertado, Aifor vio horrorizado la forma en la que tres reclutas quedaron congelados instantáneamente en piedra.

Sin duda, ellos habían logrado reunir el valor necesario para decidir apoyar a su superiora, esperando tomar por sorpresa a los distraídos enemigos y atacar. Mas cuando esa luz pasó por encima de los intrusos, golpeando los rostros de los exaltados jóvenes, la transformación ocurrió. Los gestos de pánico que quedaron impresos en sus caras dejaron boquiabierto al más joven de los invasores.

—No… no puedo creerlo —masculló casi sin aliento.

Sergei echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, encontrándose con los ojos sellados de la máscara.

—_Oh, parece que no fueron tan fáciles de engañar como esos tontos_ —se burló de los tres que habían sido petrificados—. _¡El Patriarca lo llamaría valentía, yo insensatez! ¡Espero que los demás aprendan que nadie debe intervenir en la batalla de un santo, pues sus consecuencias serán altas!_ —clamó su advertencia a todos aquellos aspirantes que continuaban en el campo de batalla.

—Es una maldita bruja —musitó Sergei a su joven amigo—. Parece que su habilidad radica en esa endemoniada máscara. Hagas lo que hagas no la mires cuando abra los ojos.

—_Eso es fácil de predecir, aunque difícil de cumplir_ —comentó la guerrera de Perseo al haber captado su conversación—. _Pero como se encuentran en suelo sagrado les daré una última oportunidad. Abandonen sus armaduras y ríndanse._

—¡¿Qué pasará con Elke?! —preguntó exaltado Aifor. Sus ojos cafés temblaban en frustración.

—_Si te refieres a esa mujer, quién sabe, tal vez me decida a no volverla granito_ —aclaró sarcástica, cruzándose de brazos.

—Usualmente los maleficios terminan cuando acabas con la hechicera… —Aifor susurró muy por debajo a Sergei, sabiendo que su agudo oído lo captaría. Si recordaba bien las enseñanzas del excéntrico guerrero de Delta sobre los artilugios mágicos, también existía la posibilidad que destruyendo la careta sea la respuesta a sus problemas.

—¿Estás dispuesto a tomar la vida de la amazona? —inquirió Sergei, cauteloso de esos párpados durmientes.

—No quisiera pero… ¡Demonios, esto se está saliendo de control, pero no podemos detenernos ahora! —se animó a sí mismo—. No antes de tiempo. Sergei, destruyamos la máscara… puede que eso funcione.

—_¿Qué tanto están murmurando?_ —inquirió _**Elphaba**_ de _**Perseo**_—. _Parecen dos pequeños roedores asustados por la presencia de una serpiente hambrienta_ —dio cortos pasos hacia al frente, poniendo nerviosos a los guerreros—. _No creo que vayan a rendirse, pero tampoco se atreven a atacar, entonces seré yo quien dé inicio a este encuentro_ —su cosmos aguamarina se extendió de manera amenazante y serpentina por el cielo.

********

Era la primera vez que visitaba Rodorio desde que lo nombraron un santo, por lo que su perspectiva era diferente ante la amabilidad que desprendían los gestos de la población hacia su persona. Era claro que el trato del Santuario hacia la comunidad era de mucha cordialidad y respeto, y por ende se les daba un trato igual en agradecimiento.

Sieg se encargó de mostrarle la humilde agencia de correo, una que llevaba las cartas al puerto y ahí las embarcaban hacia su destino final. Y tal y como el aprendiz a caballero dijo, lo consideraron un caso especial y corrió a cuenta de la casa.

Sugita sólo esperaba no acostumbrarse a tan buena vida, debía permanecer con los pies en la tierra, pues si se había convertido en un santo no era por fama o fortuna, sino por proteger a esas mismas personas que le sonreían.

—¿Puedo preguntar para quién es esa carta tan urgente? —se interesó Sieg conforme caminaban de regreso al Santuario, debiendo atravesar de nuevo la bulliciosa villa por su centro.

—Mi padre —respondió con tranquilidad— Él solía vivir en Japón, esperemos y continúe ahí.

—Así que eres oriental.

Intrigado por el abrupto interés a su persona, Sugita lo miró de reojo—Mi madre nació en oriente, mi padre es de occidente. Viví con él un tiempo en Japón hasta que mi maestro me llevó con él a recorrer el mundo, desde entonces no he vuelto allí —imágenes vagas de una casa en medio de la nada y con un volcán nevado en el horizonte vinieron a su mente—. ¿Y qué me dices tú Sieg, hacia dónde van dirigidas tus cartas?

El de cabello rojo accedió a responder sin ese mal carácter que en ocasiones envenenan sus palabras— No escribo muchas, mis padres no estuvieron de acuerdo en que decidiera abandonar mi hogar sólo para venir a Grecia en busca de perfeccionar mis técnicas.

—Es claro que eres un guerrero de nacimiento, pero ¿no extrañas el hogar? Comida caliente en la mesa, agua tibia para asearte, esas cosas.

—¿Estás añorando ya esa vida? No tienes ni un mes como santo, no vas a durar —rió, hiriente—. Hice bien en apostar en tu contra con los muchachos.

—No quise decir eso —se detuvo junto a la glorieta donde algunas personas llenaban sus cantaros con el agua de la gran fuente de cantera—. Fue simple curiosidad… Espera un minuto ¿hacen apuestas? —se mostró ligeramente indignado de ser objeto de dinero mal habido.

—Je, todo el tiempo. Pero no te sientas especial, es hacia toda situación que permita algo de diversión y dinero fácil… —reanudó la caminata pese a que su acompañante permaneció en su sitio—. Eres la novedad, te doy una semana más y serás como cualquier otro santo —añadió sarcástico.

Antes de dar un paso más y seguir su camino hacia el Santuario, tanto Sugita como Sieg sintieron algunos cosmos estallar, al mismo tiempo en que gruesas columnas de humo se divisaron en los territorios montañosos dentro de los que se encuentra el Santuario de Atena.

La gente comenzó a señalar el fenómeno con visible preocupación. Se alzaron voces anunciado un posible ataque a la fortaleza que conmocionó a muchos.

Sieg lanzó una mirada recriminatoria a Sugita. Por haber perdido el tiempo en trivialidades es por lo que no podían estar en sus posiciones como deberían. Bufó molestó y corrió, con la esperanza de poder llegar a tiempo y apoyar a sus compañeros.

—¡O-oye, espera, es peligroso…! —intentó detenerle, trotando algunos metros, cuidando de no tropezar con algún ciudadano que contemplaba el espectáculo de lenguas de fuego y relámpagos.

Al pie de la colina que conduce hacia las puertas del Santuario, Sugita descubrió que había perdido de vista a Sieg; era más rápido de lo que aparentaba ser.

Las replicas de la campana de alerta comenzaban a disminuir conforme ascendía. Estaba decidido a darle alcance, mas se contuvo cuando una mano se posara pesadamente sobre su hombro.

—¿Souva?

Apareciendo de la nada, el santo de Escorpión interceptó al más reciente miembro de la orden dorada— Ey ¿por qué tanta prisa? —preguntó inocente. Sin lucir su ropaje de batalla.

—¿Qué acaso no hay problemas? —Capricornio cuestionó con urgencia.

—Ah, eso —levantó los hombros con indiferencia—. Ven conmigo —le pidió con una calma que desconcertó a Sugita, sobre todo al ver como avanzaba hacia una empinada lateral fuera del camino que lleva a la fortaleza.

—Pero…

Conciente de la preocupación en el joven, el Escorpión agregó— Tú sabes bien cuál es tu posición Sugita. Todos tenemos nuestro rol en el Santuario, y soldados como tu amigo lo saben también. Acompáñame y entenderás a lo que me refiero —intentó recordarle, prometiéndole con su semblante tranquilo y confiado que todo estará bien, como si todo estuviera controlado.

********

Un sin numero de serpientes emergieron debajo del suelo que ambos guerreros pisaban. Los escamosos cuerpos se enredaron con facilidad alrededor de sus piernas y brazos en un intento de restringir sus movimientos.

Notaron como es que la guerrera de Perseo saltó a varios metros encima de ellos. Aifor y Sergei alzaron la vista, dispuestos a ejecutar sus técnicas al encontrarla en una posición desventajosa, sin embargo cuando el delgado brillo de luz se dibujó bajo los parpados de la máscara, no tuvieron otra alternativa mas que cerrar los ojos y agachar la cabeza descubriendo por si mismos sus espaldas.

—_¡__**Meteoros de Pegaso**__!_ —su brazo disparó centenas de veloces golpes que cayeron como tormenta sobre los dos hombres que se desplomaron de rodillas al suelo, donde las serpientes empezaron a mordisquear sus armaduras.

Sergei fue el primero en descubrir que en las zonas donde las víboras mordían su ropaje divino, una capa de piedra se expandía alrededor de sus colmillos. Cuando la mujer del Santuario lanzó una patada contra él e interpuso el brazal de su brazo derecho, miró incrédulo como es que las pequeñas partes que fueron convertidas en roca se deshicieron por el golpe.

Inseguro de abrir los ojos o no, Aifor golpeó el suelo con las palmas de sus manos y al instante todo un iceberg se izó, atrapando a la imparable guerrera de Perseo en su interior, junto al séquito de serpientes que se congelaron sin dificultad.

—¡No tiene sentido combatir a alguien a quien debes darle la espalda todo el tiempo! — Aifor se puso de pie, resintiendo la impotencia que le causaba tener a una oponente con una habilidad tan monstruosa. Colocó una vez más el antifaz para proteger sus ojos.

Lejos de creer que el hielo la detendría, Sergei se mantuvo en extrema cautela justo como su lobo, y el presentimiento no fue errado.

Esa temible luz volvió a aparecer en la máscara, Sergei se giró para evitar mirarla, mas Aifor no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Juntó sus manos por encima de la cabeza al momento de cerrar fuertemente los ojos, liberando una torrencial tormenta de fuego contra el hielo que se cuarteó arrojando pedazos afilados hacia todas direcciones.

Aún en la oscuridad y con la protección de sus párpados y armadura, Aifor vio en esa vasta penumbra dos destellos que atravesaron las olas de fuego. Turbado por la inefectividad de su acción, el antifaz de su diadema se partió por la mitad, cayendo junto a sus pies.

Su ataque infernal fue frenado por el cosmos de Elphaba que se transformó en serpientes aguamarinas y se enredaron alrededor de su cuerpo, formando un capullo de protección sobre el que las llamas no hicieron más que empujar un poco.

Aifor pegó una rodilla en la tierra por la repentina pesadez de su brazo derecho. Desde la articulación del hombro hasta la punta de sus dedos este se había petrificado.

La risa de la amazona de Perseo se escuchó siniestra por el eco de su defensa —_Qué ingenuidad y torpeza, creer que el poder de la legendaria Medusa puede ser evitado sencillamente cerrando o cubriéndose los ojos _—el escudo de protección se deshizo en polvo azul que permaneció flotante alrededor de la sombría guerrera, dibujando una espiral luminosa— _Pero me conmovió tu intento… y por eso les diré un secreto: sólo con un gran sacrificio es que podrán sobrepasar los percances que les ocasiona mi máscara_ —la palpó con sus uñas largas y pintadas de color violeta—._ Se dice que nuestro amado Patriarca fue capaz de vencerla al enfrentar a mi predecesor, siendo ese el principio de su invidencia _—alargó el dedo índice y cordial, apuntando en dirección a sus desconcertados oponentes. Siendo así como imitó el movimiento con el que hace años un dragón sacrificó su vista para traer luz a otros_—. Creo que jamás existirá otro hombre con tal coraje para afrontar las consecuencias de su valentía. ¿Qué me dicen ustedes? ¿Serían capaces de cegarse con tal de detenerme y salvar a su amiga?_ —añadió en desafío—. _O mejor aún, ¿para conservar sus vidas?_

Aifor agachó la cabeza, sabiendo bien que su corazón no albergaba tal valor. La simple idea lo hizo estremecerse.

Sergei, quien hacía todo lo posible para mantener sus instintos bestiales relegados y así permitirle al hombre pensar, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. Permaneció de espaldas a Elphaba y tocó por el hombro a su compañero, intentando que no abrazara la derrota todavía.

Elphaba de Perseo observó como es que los dos hombres murmuraban entre ellos. Planeaban algo, y sólo porque no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de probar la eficacia de sus habilidades es que les dio la oportunidad.

El guerrero de aspecto salvaje avanzó hacia ella, señalándose como su oponente en turno. Alistó las garras amarillentas de su armadura y dejó circular su cosmos del color del invierno.

—_Finalmente una mejor actitud. Combate directo, me agrada_ —siguió sus mismos pasos y avivó el nido de serpientes que trazan su cosmos.

La tomó realmente de improviso la gran velocidad con la que el guerrero Sergei se desplazaba. En un instante él se convirtió en un borrón y al siguiente estaba ya a pocos centímetros de alcanzarle.

Sergei sabía de antemano que los santos del Santuario no son afectados por la misma técnica dos veces, por lo que mantenía a raya sus poderes especiales para un momento decisivo.

Las garras del guerrero perforaron su hombrera plateada, mas Elphaba logró frenar el gancho que dirigió hacia su costado.

El acercamiento resultó una táctica fatal. Tan cerca no había a donde huir, o eso pensó la amazona de Perseo al despertar la máscara de Medusa. Pero Sergei lo había previsto y con gran precisión arqueó su espalda hacia atrás, rodando en el suelo donde permaneció de cuclillas con la espalda al descubierto.

Por la sangre que Elphaba sentía correr por su brazo, decidió no mostrar más piedad. Levantó el puño del que se desencadenaron cientos de golpes en un santiamén.

Tras agudizar todos sus sentidos, Sergei logró esquivar las centellas de luz aún sin verlas de frente, algo que conmocionó a la guerrera de plata.

Antes de pensar en siquiera volver a atacar, Elphaba descubrió como es que todo el suelo se había congelado de pronto, debiendo saltar para evitar que sus tobillos fueran atrapados por esa escarcha cristalina.

Miró a donde se encontraba Aifor, cuya mano se había despegado del suelo solo para que se tornara flameante por la incandescentes llamas que nacieron de sus dedos ¿Acaso iba a atacarla inútilmente? Se preparó, decidida a no dejarse tomar por sorpresa.

Sin embargo, el castaño golpeó el hielo con la palma ardiente, logrando una reacción inmediata sobre el piso. Una gruesa cortina de vapor se alzó, desatada por torrentes propios de un geiser en la zona de combate. Todos los que se hallaban dentro de ella apenas y podían distinguir algo a más de dos metros de distancia.

Elphaba supo lo que intentaban, le pareció un juego por demás infantil cuando ya no sintió la presencia de sus dos adversarios que buscaban perderse dentro del velo blanco.

—Predecible —pensó ella al imitarles, desapareciendo su cosmos.

Sudaba copiosamente por el calor desatado, pero únicamente debía aguardar y jugar a las escondidillas un poco, no había forma que fueran a encontrarla. Era una lástima, pero para su máscara hechizada esa neblina no era ningún impedimento, por lo que abrió los ojos de la abominable Medusa, lanzando miradas hacia todas direcciones, en espera de que al disiparse el vapor encontrará dos nuevas estatuas.

A su izquierda escuchó unas pisadas, y posiblemente divisó una silueta encorvada que se movió por allí. Se dirigía hacia allá cuando a su espalda sintió una brisa de aire que meció sus cabellos, pero al observar de nuevo perdió de vista a la sombra. Volvió a repetirse la misma aparición a su izquierda, obteniendo los mismos resultados.

Enfurecida, Elphaba chasqueó los dientes— ¡Este es un juego por lo demás absurdo! —pensó.

Como si hubiera invocado a sus enemigos, sintió un cosmos despertar muy cerca, podía reconocerlo ya, era el hombre de coraza azul que se movía a gran velocidad, en círculos. Perseo se disponía ir sobre él, pero un cosmos muy parecido apareció en la otra dirección.

¿Cómo era posible? ¡Sentía dos cosmos acechándola… pero eran casi idénticos, sino es que iguales! No, seguramente se movía tan veloz que transmitía esa ilusión, sí, esa era la treta.

Tal cual se activaron dichas presencias, desaparecieron de golpe, logrando que la amazona se sintiera todavía más acechada por las sombras que corrían a su alrededor.

No importaba que ella hubiera desvanecido por completo su presencia, la nariz de Sergei podía saber su ubicación exacta, y el olor inconfundible del miedo lo estimulaba todavía más a la cacería.

Elphaba se hastió de la situación, y tras un fuerte pisotón que dio contra la tierra, infinidad de serpientes salieron bajo las rocas, tejiendo una cama mortal que atraparía a cualquiera que rondara cerca.

Escuchó un bufido cercano. Se sintió victoriosa al saber atrapado al escurridizo invasor. El cosmos de su prisionero se elevó, tal vez en un vano intento de aplacar a las víboras.

Ella corrió hacia allá, la rígida máscara tomó vida al abrir sus ojos mortales.

El camino de escamas se abría ante cada paso que daba, siendo al final donde las serpientes se acumulaban orgullosas alrededor de la nueva estatua. Pero en lugar de encontrar a un hombre petrificado, hallaría al lobo que le acompañaba congelado bajo la roca.

—¡Es imposible! —pensó Elphaba contrariada, ¿un animal como ese es capaz de tener un cosmos tan intenso para haberla confundido así?

Fue tarde para Perseo descubrir el engaño, aún cuando una sombra se proyectó sobre ella. Le habría tomado sólo una milésima de segundo girarse y convertir en piedra al aventurado oponente, pero la suerte ya había decidido acoger a Sergei.

El guerrero cayó como un relámpago, su garra derecha desenganchó la terrorífica máscara de Medusa del rostro de Elphaba antes de que le cediera su mirada mortal. La mejilla de la mujer fue cruelmente lacerada por el paso de las garras; bien pudo haber perdido los labios o hasta la nariz de un sólo tajo.

Perseo gritó adolorida ante la conmoción de toda esa sangre cubriendo su rostro y que resbalaba abundante por su cuello. Mas su castigo no terminó ahí, pues una vez libre de atacar sin ninguna clase de impedimento, con su brazo izquierdo Sergei lanzó su técnica cortante contra Elphaba.

La armadura de Perseo se quebró cual jarra de cerámica que se deja caer al suelo. La mujer cayó de bruces al piso donde temblaba por los profundos cortes que en su piel se habían trazado.

La máscara de Medusa cayó boca abajo lejos de su portadora, donde se zarandeó unos instantes pareciendo que podría invocar un cuerpo en cualquier instante, pero rápidamente fue sometida. Aifor lanzó un aire congelante sobre ella, encerrándola en un cofre de grueso hielo para evitar posibles tentaciones de la extraña hechicera. Creía fervientemente que destruyendo ese objeto podría liberar a todos ¿pero que tal si erraba y era necesaria para el contra hechizo?

Elphaba encajó fuertemente las uñas en la tierra ennegrecida, resintiendo la terrible agonía de sus heridas arder ante la temperatura que paulatinamente comenzaba a volver a la normalidad.

Su cuerpo no respondía. Levantarse sería imposible ahora, logró girar sobre si misma y encarar al hombre que se encontraba mirándola a través de esas lentillas amarillas.

Frente a él, Sergei tenía a una joven guerrera, dieciocho años cuando mucho. Sus gestos eran duros como los de su máscara, pero reflejaban la severidad con la que había sido tratada toda su vida. Su rostro era bello, hasta cierto punto maduro gracias a los raspones y heridas que en su niñez cicatrizaron sobre su frágil piel.

Lo que más le impresionó fueron esos grandes ojos verdes que lo retaban carentes de miedo. Era la primera vez que veía a una oveja herida desafiar a un lobo feroz.

—Voy a preguntar esto una vez —Sergei alistó sus puños afilados—, ¿revertirás el maleficio que le has hecho a los míos o tendré que matarte para conseguirlo? —inquirió con frialdad.

—¿Por qué habría de… liberar a enemigos del Santuario? —se encogió por el dolor, el movimiento de su mandíbula apuñalaba todavía más su herida—. Ni aunque me mates funcionará, se quedarán como están para siempre —añadió, apretando los dientes.

—Mientes… —sentenció Sergei, dispuesto a creer en su solución. Precipitando un golpe hacia el cuello de la guerrera quien se limitó a encarar a la muerte de frente.

Una esfera puntiaguda golpeó brutalmente la espalda de Sergei. Él escuchó como su armadura crujió tras el impacto. Cayó de rodillas cerca de Elphaba quien juntó su cosmos en un puño y descargó un fuerte golpe en el mentón de su rival.

El hombre perdió su casco tras caer brutalmente de costado. Los alargados ojos de Sergei se mostraron a la luz, Elphaba quedó sorprendida al ser tal cual los de un lobo enfurecido, y con esa misma fiereza los observaba a todos.

Una vez que saliera de la precipitada tumba en el que lo habían dejado, un malherido Vergil salvó la vida de su compañera plateada. Pudiendo reunir su cosmos le dio vida una vez más a la cadena y atacó.

La pelea distaba de terminar, lo supo bien Aifor al ver que hasta el caballero de Centauro se puso de pie de pronto.

—¡Dioses guerreros, deténganse en este instante! —clamó resonante una voz sensata.

Sergei y Aifor giraron sus rostros hacia la figura que permaneció junto al umbral desbloqueado, pues el hielo se derritió por la sofocante temperatura.

Los plateados no lo reconocieron ya que no suelen prestar mucha atención a los reclutas en entrenamiento, pero por el contrario, la reacción de los invasores fue diferente, incluso Aifor se permitió sonreír antes de gritar.

—¡Comandante!

***

Souva le mostró un camino alternativo para entrar al Santuario. Un par de pendientes escondían una pequeña brecha entre las cordilleras que jugaba un papel importante cuando escabullirse fuera del refugio era necesario; sobre todo si eres un caballero dorado que gusta de la vida social de la villa.

Nadie que no conociera de antemano dicho pasadizo podría encontrarlo, tendría que ser alguien muy afortunado. Y aunque tal caso llegara a ocurrir, Souva no era para nada descuidado, las trampas puestas en su interior le daban la confianza de que ningún intruso será capaz de pasar.

Sugita permanecía inquieto por la nula preocupación del Escorpión, pero por más que pedía una explicación, Souva lo eludía prometiéndole que nada malo pasará.

El angosto camino desembocó a los pies de las Doces casas, topándose primeramente con uno de los muros laterales del templo de Aries.

Allí, en la entrada del primer templo, todo una comitiva de guerreros se mantenían de espectadores a lo que se suscitaba más abajo, en ese claro ahora inundado por humo y cenizas alzados por el movimiento de las poderosas cosmoenergías que luchaban entre si.

El santo de Capricornio se contrarió al ver allí al mismo Patriarca, junto al señor Seiya, la maestra de las amazonas Shaina, los maestros de bronce Jabu, Geki, Icchi, Nachi y Ban y al caballero dorado de Géminis.

Personas que deberían ser los primeros en ir en ayuda de sus guerreros y estudiantes, estaban allí bajo la agradable sombra del templo de Aries limitándose a observar.

Ninguno de los presente les prestó una debida atención a los recién llegados, lo que pasaba allá abajo acaparaba todo su interés.

Ubicado a la siniestra del Patriarca, Albert comentó— Déjeme decirle que tiene una discípula sublime, Seiya.

Al ser la mano derecha del Patriarca, Seiya se mantenía a la diestra de Shiryu en toda situación. El Pegaso sonrió complacido ante la habilidad demostrada por su alumna y que estaba impresionando a sus camaradas— Elphaba tiene el talento, pero es común que la rebeldía de la juventud la haga cometer descuidos.

—No llamaría '_descuido_' convertir en piedra a sus aliados —agregó sarcástico el Unicornio.

—Es un tremendo poder el que tiene a su cuidado, es natural que pueda haber esa clase de accidentes —su maestro intentó defenderla.

—Yo culparía a los ingenuos que entraron al rango de ataque… —comentó Albert, despectivo. Ocasionando que Icchi y Ban fruncieran el entrecejo con recelo.

El Patriarca permanecía en silencio, de espalda a todos los demás. Unos creerían que lo incomodaba de cierta forma presenciar una pelea en la que la actual amazona de Perseo se encontrara involucrada debido a esa desagradable experiencia durante su juventud por la que perdió la vista. Sin embargo, hace mucho que Shiryu dejó atrás esos sentimientos y pesadillas; al igual que los demás se encontraba satisfecho e impresionado por el desempeño de la alumna de Seiya. Su habilidad única la vuelve una gran defensora del Santuario… Pero se encontraba preocupado por las actitudes vistas en ella, y también en el caballero de Centauro.

—No entiendo nada ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí Souva? —musitó Sugita al santo de la octava casa quien respondió con discreción.

—Relájate, nada de esto es lo que parece. Cuando la moral está baja y los objetivos no muy claros, se necesitan de ciertos incentivos para que los estudiantes, soldados y hasta santos renueven su convicción, y que otros se den cuenta que posiblemente esto no es para ellos. ¿Qué mejor que una situación realista en la que se prueben a ellos mismos lo que son capaces e incapaces de hacer?

—Espera… ¿estás tratando de decirme que esto es una especie de… simulacro?

El Escorpión asintió un par de veces— En mi clan lo hacíamos todo el tiempo… pero después fue complicado saber cuando era una prueba y cuando una situación de vida o muerte —comentó risueño.

—No tenía idea que hicieran cosas así —musitó extrañado.

—Yo tampoco —añadió el de cabello negro con mucha expectativa hacia el desenlace—. Es una novedad planeada por el Patriarca, sus razones tendrá. Sólo podemos esperar, así nos lo ha pedido.

—Creo que es suficiente —Shiryu habló de pronto, al percibir el arribo de la persona con la que contaba para detenerlo todo.

Sugita se tensó al ver cómo es que era Sieg quien apareció en el campo de batalla para encarar la situación.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 7**


	9. Capitulo 8 Lazos

_**Hace 13 años, en el desierto del Sahara.**_

El viento silbaba frenético e imparable sobre el desierto. El cielo de la noche se perdía entre nubarrones de arena que azotaban las viviendas y carromatos de la caravana que aparcaba junto al oasis.

El sonido del aire se confundía con lamentos de alguien que sufría de terribles torturas.

Una niña que dormía dentro de uno de los carromatos junto a su familia, se despertó asustada y sudorosa por los gritos de agonía que lanzaba el desierto sobre ellos.

Valientemente, optó por encogerse en la esquina donde había echado sus cobijas para dormir.

Allí permaneció, silenciosa en la oscuridad, acongojada por todo sonido y el crujir de la madera de todo el vehículo.

—Eh, Yumma ¿no puedes dormir? —escuchó de una vocecilla traviesa. Una débil vela se encendió momentos después, iluminando tenuemente la vivienda.

La mano de su hermano mayor sujetaba el fuego, mientras sus padres dormían plácidamente un poco más allá junto a los barriles de agua.

La niña morena negó con la cabeza, abrazándose a si misma mientras las numerosas trenzas de su cabello oscuro se sacudieron.

—¿Tienes miedo? —Hasan, quien sólo era mayor por dos años, preguntó con un gesto adormilado.

Yumma negó nuevamente, ocultando su temor, pues le molesta que Hasan se burle de ella.

—Bien, entonces ¿quieres que te cuente una historia para que puedas volver a dormir? —se ofreció, gateando hasta llegar a donde Yumma quien alzó los hombros con indiferencia.

Volteó para asegurar que sus padres continuaran durmiendo, comenzando el relato con voz baja— ¿Has escuchado la historia del _príncipe olvidado del desierto_? —Yumma volvió a mover la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, logrando que Hasan sonriera—. Me tocó escucharla una vez, junto a la fogata. El viejo Dakarai contó que hace mucho mucho tiempo, cuando las pirámides eran nuevas, un _príncipe_ levantó un ejército para hacerse del poder del rey. Devastó ciudades, aniquiló en su totalidad a las tropas reales y a toda persona que no se inclinó ante él —adornó el relato con movimientos de manos y brazos, imitando los ajetreos de espadas, escudos y lanzas.

Yumma siempre ha sido fácil de impresionar, por lo que las densas sombras dentro de la vivienda cobraron vida y pintaron escenarios escalofriantes.

—Cuando estaba a punto de tomar la ciudad principal y asesinar al rey, un bravo guerrero de otras tierras apareció, venciendo al _príncipe_ y diezmando a su feroz batallón con un soplido de su fuerza —sus labios emitieron el sonido de una explosión.

Yumma sonrió ante la aparición del héroe en la historia, mostrándose entusiasmada— Así se logró la paz y la calma una vez más. Pero la historia no termina ahí, no ¿Qué crees que sucedió con el príncipe?

Yumma pronunció un leve— No lo sé…—descartando su mudez.

—El príncipe recibió un duro castigo, fue enterrado vivo en algún lugar oculto de este desierto. Su espíritu errante se encuentra atado a él.

Yumma comenzó a encogerse de nuevo, apretando los labios para no gritar— Las tormentas de arena son una forma en la que el desierto acalla sus gritos de auxilio, su agonia y furia… Por eso, cuando el viento sopla así creemos escuchar llantos y lamentos. La verdad es que es la voz retumbante del príncipe que exige ser liberado… —se inclinó a su hermana, bajando la voz todavía más—. Y se dice que un día él volverá tan hambriento, que lo primero que querrá comer es la carne de pequeñas niñas que merodeen por sus dominios…

Un inesperado y sonoro grito hizo saltar al matrimonio de su colchón. Retiraron con prisa las mantas sólo para correr hacia Yumma quien lloraba escandalosamente, mientras Hasan reprimía su risa detrás de unas cajas de víveres.

—¡¿Hasan, qué has hecho?! —recriminó el padre, reconociendo bien la travesura de su hijo—. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no alteres así a tu hermana? Es malo para su salud y lo sabes —lo sujetó por el brazo para sacarlo de su escondite.

La madre consolaba a la pequeña que preguntaba una y otra vez si la historia era verdad o mentira.

—No fue mi intención padre, Yumma no podía dormir, yo únicamente le conté un cuento, no es mi culpa que sea una miedosa —renegó Hasan, no temiendo a los golpes que de seguro recibirá de su padre.

El viento continuaba golpeando el toldo del carromato y las ventanas tableadas. De pronto, el aullido del viento se transformó en verdaderos gritos de agonía. La familia escuchó un gran barullo en las afueras. Los animales mugieron y relincharon histéricos. Sonidos de maderos estallando los conmocionó. Las aguas del oasis convertidas en olas que rompían contra la orilla los hizo temblar.

Hasan buscó refugio inmediato junto a su madre quien lo abrazó presa del pánico.

El hombre caminó despacio hacia una de las ventanas, quitando el seguro, alzando ligeramente la protección para mirar por una delgada fisura. En el exterior todo era un caos, incluso pudo distinguir algo de fuego en la vivienda de enfrente. Vio a muchos de sus amigos y socios correr despavoridos, estos caían al suelo machacados por una fuerza invisible que destrozaba sus cuerpos y los mataba al instante. El viento levantaba el fluido carmesí de los despojos, convirtiéndolos en hilos que subían y se unían para formar esferas de sangre.

El hombre sudó frío cuando una silueta tenebrosa apareció caminando por encima de los cadáveres, la misma que reunía la sangre que se acumulaba alrededor de las dos alas demoníacas que crecían de su torso.

Cayó de espaldas cuando el fulgor rojo de esos ojos lo encontraron. Se arrastró hacia su familia a la que abrazó en un intento por protegerla, mas sabía bien que no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

Mas ese hombre no tuvo que probar su valía. El carromato fue comprimido por una fuerza sobrenatural que trituró todo lo que había en su interior. Debajo de los maderos y restos, emergió el fluido vital, formando otra esfera escarlata.

Todo el caos se desvaneció en cuanto el viento dejó de silbar. Se despejó el cielo, pero la luna permaneció oculta, tal vez por miedo al escenario bajo ella.

La ensombrecida entidad contempló complacida la cantidad de sangre que ha recolectado, vanagloriándose de ello. Sus alas se batieron un par de veces para emprender el vuelo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

**Capitulo 8**

**Lazos**

_Grecia, Santuario de Atena. Tiempo actual._

—¡No peleen más! —se impuso el pelirrojo, clavando miradas iracundas a los extranjeros. Sieg se plantó entre las fuerzas defensoras e invasoras del Santuario—. Santos de plata, les suplico que dejen que me encargue de esto —pidió, de espaldas a los guerreros plateados.

Los aludidos se exaltaron, siendo el Centauro quien alzó la voz en medio de carcajadas— Un pobre novato como tú debería saber cuál es su lugar… Apártate maldito inconsciente, que si no, te quitaré yo mismo… —los pocos pasos que dio fueron torpes, y no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

—Inconsciente sería dejarte continuar peleando —añadió Sieg, apartando su respeto e interés en el plateado—. Escuchen guerreros de Asgard, ¿cuál es el significado de este atropello? ¿Acaso Odín los ha enviado a iniciar una absurda guerra santa, o las estepas de hielo se han vuelto insípidas y están actuando por cuenta propia? —encaró con frialdad a Sergei y Aifor quienes se pusieron de pie y sostuvieron la fuerte mirada de su compatriota.

El impaciente y tuerto Centauro bien pudo extender su cosmos y reanudar el combate, mas el sensato Vergil ya lo había detenido al aparecer frente a él. La condición de Nimrod era crítica, pero su orgullo y coraje le impedían darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de morir.

—Después de tanto tiempo, ¿así es como nos trata, comandante? —el joven manipulador de fuego y hielo se limpió el rostro, dejando ver claramente su cara joven y bonachona.

La amazona de Perseo cubrió su rostro con una máscara provisional, la misma que utiliza cuando no porta la cloth de plata.

Al revelarse el vínculo del _aprendiz_ con los invasores, Elphaba miró rabiosa a Sieg. La traición es algo que no toleraba.

Ahora sabía que se trataban de dioses guerreros de Asgard, la misma orden de guerreros sagrados que su maestro Seiya y amigos enfrentaron años atrás. ¿Por qué estarían realmente en el Santuario?

—Dejé de ser su comandante hace tiempo, y sólo por eso es que les daré la oportunidad de explicarse, Sergei de Ariotho —miró acusadoramente al de ojos salvajes—, Aifor de Merak —y al joven cuyo brazo se mantenía petrificado—, no me obliguen a pelear contra ustedes —les advirtió seriamente.

—No habrá necesidad de hacerlo —aclaró la pacifica voz que desconcertó a los ahí reunidos—. Guerreros Sagrados, agradezco su asistencia —dijo el recién llegado Patriarca para sorpresa de sus guerreros.

Tanto santos como guardias y aprendices que permanecían en la zona se consternaron al ver al Patriarca apareciendo junto a sus maestros y algunos santos dorados.

Sergei y Aifor cruzaron un brazo sobre el pecho e inclinaron levemente la cabeza, dejando toda hostilidad a un lado.

—¿Pero qué…? —calló Sieg cuando el Patriarca le tocara el hombro suavemente.

—Descuida, todo está bien —Shiryu buscó tranquilizarlo—. Por favor, encárguense de los heridos —pidió Shiryu a los maestros que se separaron para confortar a sus alumnos abatidos, mientras los tres santos de oro vigilaron a sus camaradas de plata.

También apareció un pequeño grupo de amazonas con algunos suministros médicos. Fueron hacia aquellos que necesitaban de atención.

Entre dos chicas enmascaradas lograron sentar al Centauro y únicamente porque sus piernas fallaron es por lo que lograron darle acomodo en la rudimentaria camilla. Estaba totalmente adolorido por las serias quemaduras en su piel, y no había muchas esperanzas para su ojo derecho.

Elphaba se negó a la atención de una de ellas, pero hasta que su maestro le recriminó con un gesto autoritario, es que se abstuvo de interferir.

Vergil fue el que cayó instantáneamente a los brazos de otras dos mujeres al sentirse desfallecer por el dolor asfixiante en su pecho.

El Patriarca permaneció con los tres asgarianos un poco más, siendo Aifor quien sintiera un poco de remordimiento al ver a los plateados heridos y dijera— No era nuestra intención llegar a tanto… Lo sentimos.

—Nada de eso, soy yo quien debe disculparse. Lamento mucho haberlos puesto en esta situación que, aunque drástica, fue reveladora —no había resentimiento en la voz del Patriarca, sino la misma actitud amable y honesta que lo volvían querido en las tierras de Odín—. Aifor, has crecido bien, no tenía idea de que Hyoga pudiera ser tan buen maestro.

—Gracias por el cumplido, pero aún me falta mucho. Le agradezco por la oportunidad de probar mis habilidades fuera de Asgard, fue toda una experiencia —respondió el joven sin demasiado alarde.

—Sergei, mi amigo —el rostro aguerrido del guerrero de Épsilon era otro cuando trataba con el Patriarca, tan humano como el de cualquiera de los que estaban por allí—, no me equivoqué contigo cuando nos conocimos en Rusia, eres un buen sucesor a tu estrella guardiana. Disculpa si fue rudo para ti...

—En lo absoluto —respondió el guerrero divino con un respeto genuino hacia el hombre que le había salvado la vida en el pasado—. Pero ¿qué pasará con Aullido? —se mostró preocupado por su compañero cuadrúpedo.

—Y también Elke —secundó Merak, observando hacia donde la estatua de su compañera continuaba de una pieza.

Shiryu dio media vuelta y se dirigió a sus tres santos de plata, quienes eran tratados para ser llevados al templo de curación.

—Espero y me perdonen caballeros —habló para ellos, buscando su atención—. Debo dejar las cosas en claro, pues fui yo quien pidió a los dioses guerreros que vinieran y atacaran el Santuario.

El Centauro sonrió sádicamente con los ojos cerrados, mientras que Elphaba permaneció muda y Vergil cuestionó débilmente la razón, ya que no alcanzaba a comprenderla del todo.

—Deseaba saber que tan bien nuestra gente podía responder a un atentado de esta índole, por lo que entre más real pareciera para ustedes, mejor sería su desempeño y el resultado… Sin embargo, estoy un poco decepcionado por la facilidad en la que tres guerreros pudieron superar las barreras del Santuario.

—Ah, yo los llamaría creativos, lo del hielo nunca se me hubiera ocurrido —comentó el animado Souva quien fue reprendido por los ojos acusadores de Albert.

Aifor se rascó la cabeza un poco apenado.

—Es deplorable la forma en la que fueron inutilizados… Mas eso ocurre cuando hombres ordinarios enfrentan a guerreros de elite —masculló Géminis con soberbia.

—Pero mi admiración permanece con ustedes tres, santos de plata —prosiguió el Patriarca—. Vergil, tu maestro puede estar orgulloso, has aprendido de él a utilizar tu fuerza y también a mantener un corazón noble palpitando en tu pecho, una cualidad de gran valor en un caballero estos días.

Cerbero sonrió débilmente, dichoso por saber que el Patriarca se sentía satisfecho con su labor.

—Nimrod, no discuto el gran poder que has labrado, me recuerdan a las terribles flamas del Fénix, por lo que eres un fuerte aliado. La potencia de tus llamas se alimentan de tus pasiones, pero debes recordar que la ira y el deseo no son tan fuertes como la justicia y el honor.

El santo del Centauro se tragó sus comentarios, no iba a discutir con el Patriarca, mucho menos en su deplorable estado y con una derrota manchando sus méritos.

—Y finalmente Elphaba, tu habilidad es indiscutible y tu poder tremendo. Eres digna protectora del tesoro de Atena, el escudo de Medusa. Seiya te ha enseñado bien —le sonrió en complicidad al Pegaso—, y por ello es que a partir de ahora te confío que seas la custodia de las puertas del Santuario. Un puesto que ocuparás una vez que sanen tus heridas.

Elphaba separó los labios sorprendida, pero no fue capaz de emitir palabra por unos momentos.

El corazón de Seiya bombeó con genuino orgullo, tenía una discípula extraordinaria.

—Gran Patriarca… no defraudaré la confianza que deposita en mí, ni tampoco a usted maestro —sonrió Perseo cálidamente a ambos señores del Santuario.

—Sé que harás un buen trabajo. Ahora, si no es mucho esfuerzo para ti desearía que desvanecieras el efecto de Medusa de nuestros visitantes ¿crees poder hacerlo?

Elphaba no dudó—Si el Patriarca lo ordena, así se hará —con claro sobreesfuerzo, la joven de tiesos cabellos negros cerró los ojos. Apareció un sutil destello verdoso alrededor de su armadura, haciendo reaccionar a la congelada máscara de Medusa. Los peligrosos ojos de la máscara se abrieron, liberando una tenue luz aguamarina de la surgieron dos pequeñas esferas (una por cada ojo) que sobrepasaron el cristal y sobrevolaron alrededor del lobo petrificado, cubriéndolo con un suave resplandor. Siguió la guerrera de Phecda y a los infortunados aspirantes a caballeros. Finalmente se encargaron del brazo de Aifor y de los vestigios de roca en las armaduras divinas de Ariotho y Merak.

No ocurrió una reacción inmediata, mas a lo pocos segundos, la dura capa de piedra comenzó a desmoronarse y los colores vivos volvieron a ser tocados por el sol.

Como si pudiera leer la mente de su joven amigo, Souva explicó a Sugita— Es la primera vez que lo veo, pero ya había escuchado que la amazona de Perseo logró dominar el poder de Medusa a niveles nunca antes visto. Desde la mitología, la Gorgona Medusa no tenía control sobre su propia maldición y poder, lo mismo ocurre con los santos de Perseo. Sólo hasta que ellos mueren es que la maldición se termina… pero parece que Elphaba proviene de una familia de antiguos hechiceros, por lo que puede darse el lujo de equivocarse y reparar su error ¿sorprendente, no lo crees?

Sugita sólo asintió un par de veces, maravillado por tal habilidad que le despertó una mezcla de temor y admiración.

Sergei se dirigió a donde su inseparable amigo volvía a la normalidad poco a poco, hincándose a su lado para confortarlo. El lobo respiró de forma agitada en su regazo, pero se encontraba ileso. Épsilon le acarició la cabeza con cuidado— Hiciste un buen trabajo amigo, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar un mal rato —le dijo, exponiendo una mirada suave.

El lobo alzó la cabeza y lamió un par de veces la mejilla de su amo.

Aifor y Sieg corrieron hacia Elke, mientras Souva y Sugita acudieron a sostener a los mareados y desorientados aprendices.

Elke se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando los brazos de Sieg la sostuvieron con fuerza, reteniéndola a su lado.

Los ojos de la guerrera de Phecda se abrieron un poco, reconociendo el rostro junto a ella al que llamó— ¿Freya… eres tú? —aturdida, la guerrera parpadeó con pesadez.

El que se hacia llamar Sieg en el Santuario asintió, logrando que Sugita se sobresaltara y mirara cuidadosamente al que desde el inicio creyó un hombre.

Souva chifló divertido mientras uno de los estudiantes se aferraba a su hombro.

—¿Eres una chica? —se le escapó decir al joven Capricornio, ruborizándose al saber que su pensamiento salió de forma indiscreta.

Aquella quien en Asgard respondía el nombre de Freya, asintió malhumorada— Supongo que no tiene caso seguir fingiendo con ellos aquí… —musitó con desgano.

—¿Una mujer? —se sorprendió Shaina al escucharlo de Shiryu.

Las amazonas partieron con los heridos hacia el templo donde recibirían tratamiento.

El Patriarca asintió para los ojos curiosos de Seiya y Albert quienes mostraban interés en el tema— Hará alrededor de dos años que la reina Hilda envió a Sieg ante mí, pidiéndome que le dejara entrenar en el Santuario y lo adiestrara un poco en las técnicas del dragón. Con el trato diario descubrí que no era lo que aparentaba, y cuando cuestioné sus razones me pidió que le permitiera continuar así, pues no deseaba recibir un trato diferente sólo por ser mujer.

—Es evidente que no tiene idea de lo duro que puede ser el entrenamiento de una amazona —agregó Shaina, claramente ofendida.

—Te ruego me disculpes Shaina, pero al tratarse de un favor especial no pude negarme.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —la amazona reprendió a Seiya quien, con la vista, trataba de encontrar el cuerpo de una chica debajo de los holgados ropajes con los que Freya escondió bien su identidad.

—¿Bromeas? Por supuesto que no —respondió el Pegaso, temeroso de la hostilidad que sentía de su mujer—. Pero de que Hilda la envió es cierto.

—Un dios guerrero de Asgard entrenando dentro de nuestras propias filas… —meditó Albert—. Con el debido respeto Patriarca, ¿acaso no ve la peligrosidad que puede implicar? ¿Por qué confía tan ciegamente en quienes fueron sus mortales enemigos en el pasado? Primero un marino y ahora dioses guerreros ¿qué seguirá?

—¿Un marino? —Seiya no estaba enterado de tal cuestión.

—Basta Albert, este no es el lugar para discutirlo —aclaró el Patriarca, girando el rostro hacia donde su santo dorado le miraba con oposición—, pero sabes bien que uno de los fundamentos principales de ésta nueva orden de caballería es la de mostrar hermandad y crear lazos diplomáticos con el resto de los guerreros que existen en el mundo… Esos fueron los deseos de Atena.

—Y lo entiendo, pero no acosta de… —Albert calló cuando el Pegaso respaldara al Patriarca, y con un gesto severo le recordara quién era él y quienes ellos.

Ante el abrupto silencio de Albert, el Patriarca prosiguió— Traten a los heridos y que todos se tomen el resto del día libre —ordenó—. Y les pido que traten a nuestros visitantes como invitados. Ya Shunrei debe tener listo sus aposentos ¿Seiya, me acompañas? —pidió conforme dio unos pasos, esperando que él le siguiera.

El Pegaso y el Dragón partieron sin séquito alguno, empezando su camino hacia el gran salón.

—Estás pensativo mi amigo ¿qué ocurre? —inquirió Shiryu deteniéndose en los peldaños. Sabía que el silencio de Seiya sólo era equivalente a la preocupación que lo embargaba en su momento.

—¿Yo preocupado? —repitió tras un respingo—. Debería preguntártelo yo a ti

El antiguo dragón sonrió en confianza para decir— Tú primero.

—Bien, bien —accedió, resoplando—, me molesta que Géminis se tome tantas libertades para hablar de esa forma, parece que olvida quién es el Patriarca aquí…

—Curioso, siempre he visto mucho de ti en Albert —siempre le ha molestado la comparación, por lo que fue intencional—. ¿Será eso por lo que le demuestras tan poca fe?

—Por favor Shiryu, ese no es el caso y lo sabes —añadió el Pegaso seriamente—. Si tuviera otra clase de comportamiento no sentiría ésta preocupación, pero cada vez que soy testigo de la forma en la que trata de imponer su autoridad, incluso por encima de la tuya es… —explicó frustrado, recuperando compostura casi al instante—. ¿Tú me entiendes no es así? No desearía ver que todo eso se repitiera nuevamente y terminaras como Shion.

—Sabes que te entiendo mejor que nadie… Es desconcertante que nuestro Géminis posea ese inquietante espíritu por el que se crean malentendidos. Sin embargo, descubrí que no por esas coincidencias es que debo desconfiar en Albert; el miedo infundido por lo que ocurrió en el pasado no debe controlar el futuro. Saga de Géminis fue responsable de muchos actos atroces, pero también debes recordar que al final fue un héroe, justo como el resto de los santos dorados. También, Albert fue mi discípulo desde temprana edad y por eso tengo confianza en él.

—Eso lo sé… —Seiya musitó no muy convencido.

Shiryu sonrió para agregar— Mi amigo, no te distraigas por detalles insignificantes, ya he tomado precauciones. No uso máscara ¿cierto? —reanudó su marcha.

—_Ja- ja- ja_ eso no es gracioso —añadió Seiya arrugando la frente—. Tu turno —pues así fue el acuerdo que pactaron hace años, compartir todas sus mortificaciones, buscando hacer más llevaderos sus cargos dentro del Santuario.

Shiryu volvió a detenerse, inclinando el rostro hacia la calidez del sol, y sin más respondió— Comienzo a creer que estamos errando el camino por el que formamos a nuestros santos —confesó con tristeza.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Por qué dices tal cosa? —se extrañó el Pegaso—. No lo entiendo Shiryu, inculcar la disciplina, justicia y el honor han sido conceptos fundamentales para su formación. Se les da un propósito que los hace formar metas y sueños. Se vuelven hombres honestos y de bien… ¿qué es lo que está mal con eso?

—¿Se convierten en santos y después qué hay para ellos? —deseó escuchar de su compañero.

—Velar por las personas, por el Santuario, mantener la paz.

—La paz que Atena logró fue a base de guerras y sangre… —se giró Shiryu cuando el viento soplara en dirección al Pegaso—. La que respiramos estos días debe prevalecer pero no con la violencia como respuesta a todos los contratiempos… Y aún así, con lo que vi el día de hoy, descubro con pesar que muchos de nuestros guerreros más experimentados reaccionaron con alegría por el que invadieran nuestro hogar, con éxtasis por pelear con enemigos desconocidos, júbilo por la batalla sin cuartel…

Seiya dudó qué responder ante esas observaciones, pero al final habló— La actitud de Nimrod de Centauro no significa que todos terminarán o sean así.

—No lo digo sólo por él… —no deseó nombrar a otros— Le estamos dando poder a estos jóvenes, pero algunos llegarán a sentirse insatisfechos cuando lo obtengan. Se preguntaran qué hacer con el. Aplicarlo en la vida diaria es difícil y a la vez tentador... El conocimiento sobre el cosmos es vasto y bondadoso, pero únicamente en la batalla es que puede desatarse en su máximo esplendor… Estamos creando guerreros Seiya, no importa cómo lo veamos —sentenció cabizbajo el Patriarca.

—Shiryu… —no sabía qué decir para alentar a su camarada.

—Creo que ha llegado el tiempo en que los santos de Atena se involucren más con las personas y con el mundo —agregó inesperadamente el Patriarca con una sonrisa—. Y Rodorio es muy pequeño para ello —una idea comenzaba a vislumbrarse en su mente—. No sólo haremos el bien para ellos al filo de los conflictos, hay otras formas de pasar los días que en entrenamientos o meditaciones.

—¿Shiryu, qué planeas? —intentó saberlo, mas el Patriarca apretó el paso hacia su templo y debía hacer lo mismo para darle alcance..

Cayó la noche dentro del Santuario, el cielo despejado permitía un espectáculo estelar inspirador y de ensueño. Algunos de los habitantes abandonaron las barracas para admirar el panorama. Amigos se reunieron alrededor de fogatas en una improvisada cena. Algunos enamorados buscaban un lugar alejado y privado donde pudieran pasar un tiempo a solas.

Eran jóvenes, la bondad de los señores del Santuario les permitía tener ciertas libertades mientras se mantuviera el orden y cero exhibicionismo.

Desde la ventana, un joven asgariano mira fijamente hacia las oscuras formaciones rocosas, sobretodo hacia los puntos donde se alzan las fogatas que emiten luces anaranjadas, risas y diversión. Con gesto aburrido es que apoyaba su codo sobre el marco de madera, resoplando al escuchar la incesante charla que ocurría en el interior de la cabaña en la que les permitieron hospedarse.

Sin llevar su armadura divina, Aifor de Merak no era tan diferente a los chicos de allá afuera. Quince años (tal vez un poco menos) se reflejaban en la delgadez de sus músculos y sus gestos todavía algo infantiles. Su cabello largo se removió un poco por la gentil brisa nocturna que lo obligó a bostezar, bien podría quedar dormido allí mismo. Vestía ropas ligeras de colores rojos y blancos, con ciertos bordados oscuros muy propios de las tierras de Asgard. De su cuello colgaba una cadena de oro donde un dije circular colgaba a la altura de su diafragma.

Cansado del parloteo femenino de sus dos compañeras, Aifor silenciosamente se trepó a la ventana. De un movimiento sigiloso subió al techo de la vivienda donde ya se encontraba otro par.

—¿Les molesta si los acompaño? —dijo sonriente, acomodándose entre las vigas de madera del tejado inclinado. Aifor palpó la cabeza del lobo que en esos momentos se comportaba como si fuera un amigable perro casero.

Sergei contemplaba la luna menguante en el firmamento. Estaban tan lejos de casa que le provocaba nostalgia no encontrar las estrellas que suele admirar por las noches.

Pese a que posee un aspecto desaliñado por sus peculiares ojos dorados, el guerrero de Épsilon viste bien. Con un atuendo oscuro y azul ceñido al cuerpo, podría fingir ser hijo de algún noble.

El joven Merak vio los vendajes en los brazos de Sergei y preguntó —¿Te encuentras mejor?

Saliendo de su transe, el guerrero de Ariotho miró de reojo a su hermano asgariano— No es nada de lo que deba preocuparme, en peor estado terminaron los hombres del Santuario.

—Sí… creo que peleamos con mucho entusiasmo…

—Error — Sergei dijo precipitadamente, carente de remordimientos por sus acciones en batalla—, fueron ellos quienes lo hicieron así, obligándonos a imitarles. Nos habrían matado de haber podido, sobretodo la bruja con su poderosa magia.

—En eso no pienso discutir —Aifor se recostó sobre el tejado, siendo una invitación para que el cuadrúpedo se acercara para juguetear—, pero fue muy interesante. Lo que el señor Hyoga dijo sobre el Santuario es cierto, son guerreros sobresalientes. Me alegra seamos aliados y no enemigos… sería una lástima tener que enfrentarnos a gente como ellos en una batalla de verdad.

Sergei observó con atención a Aifor y a Aullido jugando como si pertenecieran a la misma camada. Ese cuadro lo hizo sentirse afligido por una memoria reprimida que intentaba materializarse frente a sus ojos, mas Sergei cerró fuertemente los parpados y extinguió dicha ilusión.

En el interior de la vivienda, las voces de dos mujeres se rehusaban a cesar. Ni siquiera se percataron de la discreta huida de sus otros compañeros.

Sobre una de las cuatro literas que había junto a la pared, la guerrera de Phecda se encontraba recostada, cuestionando a la pelirroja. Freya parecía un animal recién enjaulado, caminaba de un lugar a otro dentro de las cuatro paredes.

—¡No pienso regresar todavía y es definitivo! —repitió nuevamente, con los brazos cruzados.

Tras asearse, el rojo de su cabello se intensificó y las puntas de su bien peinada melena terminaban en un sutil rizo que realzaba lo fino de su blanco rostro. Sus ropaje, a insistencia de los suyos, volvían a ser los de una guerrera de Asgard: un uniforme ajustado color azul y mallas blancas.

—Sí que eres testaruda —comentó osada la mujer tras morder una jugosa manzana. Su aspecto denotaba algunos años más que los que poseía Freya, como si fuera una especie de hermana mayor de la misma—, pero qué podía esperar después de todo éste tiempo fingiendo de varón, incluso olías como uno —sonrió divertida, masticando con placer la fruta roja— Te diste una buena vida, ¿no es así?

—Sabes perfectamente que mi estancia aquí es para entrenar, y la señora Hilda lo aprobó —recalcó, arisca.

—Así es, pero lo que se convirtió en seis meses se volvió un año, y ahora dos, ¿crees que no hay cosas que hacer en casa? Además el Patriarca es un hombre muy ocupado, es tiempo de que dejes de ser una molestia —agregó con severidad—. Por otro lado, tu padre envejece cada día más, debes responsabilizarte de los asuntos de tu familia.

Ser hija única de una familia tan acaudalada siempre ha sido un peso que se esforzaba por sobrellevar. Y siendo mujer sus esfuerzos debían triplicarse para hacer honor al linaje familiar, sobretodo ahora que era la heredera legitima de grandes riquezas.

—¿No piensan dejarme otra salida verdad? —cuestionó, comenzando a resignarse.

—Es el momento ideal Freya, vinimos hasta aquí a cumplir con esta pequeña tarea, no nos marcharemos con las manos vacías —se levantó la alta mujer para encarar de cerca a su indecisa camarada—. La señora Hilda desea que vuelvas a casa, por tus padres.

A lo lejos, entre la oscuridad, un hombre vigila la cabaña. Estaba en su naturaleza ser desconfiado pese a que se le acusara frecuentemente de severo o paranoico.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando? —alguien le preguntó, apareciendo en las cercanías.

El caballero de Géminis observó al Escorpión trayendo consigo dos vasos de cerámica llenos de una bebida rojiza. Souva le extendió uno de ellos, aceptándolo.

Souva se sentó al filo del camino y bebió tranquilamente el ponche que le obsequiaron por ahí.

—No está demás tomar precauciones… Especialmente por si algún orgulloso plateado decidiera buscar un desquite.

—Comparto ese sentir —dijo el Escorpión, algo sorprendido por el que Albert pensara en eso y no en que los guerreros de Asgard tramaran algo—, pero no creo que Calíope les permita abandonar la enfermería hasta reponerse por completo, y tú sabes cómo es ella —añadió, sintiendo lástima por la pobre alma que se atreva a contradecir a la dichosa amazona—. Es una pena que no pudiéramos participar, me habría fascinado enfrentarme a la mujer —comentó tras un suspiró de resignación.

—No me sorprende —musitó Géminis. Atraído por el eleve aroma a licor que había en la bebida, dio un trago que le resultó completamente amargo.

Los ojos de Souva descubrieron una silueta que caminaba rumbo a la choza. Albert lo identificó primero y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué es lo que tramaba el chico.

Souva silbó descaradamente, se sintió igualmente intrigado— Creo que está comenzando a aprender de mí —sonrió divertido.

Sugita tocó a la puerta un par de veces y aguardó una respuesta.

—¿Si? —escuchó desde un punto alto. El joven miró hacia arriba y encontró al guerrero de nombre Aifor en el techo. Retrocedió un poco por los plateados colmillos del lobo que estaba a su lado.

Capricornio y Merack eran casi de la misma edad. Por la insignia que llevaba en el cinturón, Aifor supo que trataba con un santo de oro. Le pareció extraño, pero a la vez familiar, encontrar a alguien tan joven en un rango tan alto.

Sugita sintió lo mismo, de alguna forma ya no se sentía tan preocupado por tal insignificancia. No pudieron evitar sentirse identificados uno con el otro.

—Disculpa, quisiera hablar con Sie… ¡es decir, Freya! —se apresuró a corregir.

—¿A la comandante? —preguntó extrañado el asgariano.

No hizo falta ir a buscarle, pues la misma Freya abrió la puerta de la vivienda al escuchar el barullo. Sugita se sonrojó al no ver más al joven cascarrabias que conoció. Era increíble como unas vendas, ropa holgada y un peinado podían convertir a una chica de tan buena figura en un varón. Vestía ahora un atuendo que se pegaba a sus curvaturas, y un escote que le marcaba perfectamente el busto.

Seguro muchos en el Santuario se sentirán unos completos idiotas por no haberlo descubierto hasta ahora.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó ella con fastidio. Fue claro que su carácter seguía siendo el mismo, eso nunca lo fingió. Pero por alguna razón, ahora era mucho más intimidante.

—Vaya comandante, ¿es esta la razón por la que no quiere volver a casa? —bromeó sarcástico el guerrero de Merack.

—¡Cierra la boca Aifor, o tendré que darte una tunda como cuando eras un chiquillo! ¡Y no me importaría hacerlo delante de él! —le advirtió, impaciente.

—Hmm mejor los dejo solos, de todas maneras ya me dio hambre —dijo inmediatamente el chico con un rictus de pánico.

—Y nada de estar fisgoneando— le aclaró aunque lo haya perdido de vista.

Freya se mantuvo en silencio sólo hasta que comprobó que todos habían vuelto al interior de la cabaña. Cerró la puerta esperando tener una conversación más privada en el exterior— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó.

—Yo sólo….— Sugita dudó un momento, pero aunque fuera una insignificancia, tenía que decirlo para tener la conciencia tranquila—, lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes. Disculpa si en algún momento te agredí con mi comportamiento.

Freya se cruzó de brazos y frunció el entrecejo— Es por esas actitudes que decidí vestirme de hombre y entrenar como tal —explicó ella—. No importa que tanto digan que pelearán en serio contra una mujer, una parte de ustedes manda órdenes subconscientes a su cerebro y eso los reprime. Si en verdad iba a mejorar mis capacidades, no quería esa clase de cadenas alrededor de mis compañeros.

—Eres valiente Sieg… digo, _Freya_, te admiro por tu tenacidad —dijo el santo con clara honestidad—. Supongo que cuando nos conocimos no me enfrentaste con todo tu poder, después de todo eres una guerrera divina de Asgard.

—Como ya te lo he dicho, te subestimé y jamás va a volver a repetirse —aseguró ella con vanidad.

—Eso lo sé —sonrió—. Ahora que tus compañeros han venido hasta aquí, supongo que volverás a tu tierra, ¿no es así?

—Tengo qué… Parece que es hora de que reclame mis deberes familiares y mi posición ante la señora Hilda —respondió no muy emocionada. Freya calló de pronto, lanzado una feroz mirada a Sugita ¿cómo podía responderle todo con esa facilidad? Ha golpeado a muchos otros por menos atrevimiento que el suyo—. No sé porque te cuento éstas cosas —añadió con apatía.

—Tal vez porque has aprendido a confiar en mí— sonrió más todavía—Es bueno que vuelvas a casa. Aunque es una pena, uno de los pocos amigos que he hecho aquí se marchará.

La asgariana no dijo palabra. A decir verdad no había considerado a Sugita como su _amigo_, pero tampoco le desagradaba como para rechazar su amistad.

En esos dos años que fue Sieg, convivió con otros jóvenes pero evitó algún lazo con ellos, pues sabía que la charada no duraría para siempre, y no deseaba lastimar a nadie con su engaño.

—Yo quisiera partir cuanto antes, pero el Patriarca ha insistido en que permanezcamos unos días más —explicó Freya, entrecerrando los ojos— Mis compañeros han aceptado, quieren disfrutar del sol, dicen —suspiró con fuerza.

—No pareces muy entusiasmada —comentó el santo.

—Si los conocieras como yo, me comprenderías y compadecerías. Pero son mis amigos, y juntos protegemos Asgard.

Sugita envidió por un momento esa unión que Freya sentía con los demás dioses guerreros. Es cierto que él no llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en el Santuario, pero era claro que la mayoría de los santos han trazado una línea que divide lo personal de los deberes, difícil de cruzar o distinguir. Esperaba que algún día pudiera sentirse de ese mismo modo con ellos, después de todo eran hermanos de lucha y debían confiarse la espalda unos a otros.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió para sorpresa de ambos. Elke se apoyó en la pared y vio de arriba a abajo al joven santo, sonriéndole al final.

Capricornio se atragantó ante tan atractiva mujer que se colocó al lado de Freya. Sus espectaculares ojos verdes eran hipnóticos, sin mencionar esas piernas largas y fuertes que cualquiera desearía poder tocar.

—Freya, ¿por qué eres tan descortés? Parece que te será difícil volver a ser una dama de sociedad —bromeó Elke—. No seas penosa, si este joven es amigo tuyo ¿por qué no lo invitas a pasar?

—Èl ya se iba ¿verdad? —dijo con una mirada amenazante hacia Capricornio quien ya estaba a punto de abrir la boca para inventar una excusa, mas la mano de Elke le sujetó la muñeca y lo jaló hacia dentro de la vivienda.

—Nada de eso, ya que estamos aquí queremos conocer a tus amigos y saber los líos que has armado durante tu estancia —explicó la mujer, encaminando al inesperado invitado hacia la mesa donde los otros dos dioses guerreros ya esperaban sentados frente a varios platillos—. Anda pequeño, te invitamos a cenar.

—La verdad es que yo no sé mucho sobre… —no sabía cómo zafarse del lío en el que se había metido.

—No seas tímido —lo interrumpió—. No aceptaré un no por respuesta— aclaró al ya sentarlo junto a Sergei quien le clavó una mirada que consideró peligrosa.

—Freya ¿acaso vas a quedarte en la puerta? Qué modales jovencita, tu madre apenas y te reconocerá cuando te vea—comentó burlona la guerrera, logrando que Aifor riera encantado.

—Ya extrañaba yo estas reuniones— musitó él por lo bajo.

—¿A dónde tienes pensado ir?— Albert preguntó al Escorpión quien estaba por deslizarse montaña abajo.

Souva le dedicó un gesto cínico para responder— ¿A dónde más? Yo también tengo hambre. Jamás he probado la comida asgariana.

Entendiendo perfectamente sus intenciones, Géminis se tocó la frente, implorando paciencia— Eres una vergüenza para la orden ¿lo sabes?

—Sí. No te cansas de decírmelo —respondió el sinvergüenza. Sabe que debe aprovechar la brecha que su amigo ha abierto para entablar amistad con los asgarianos, una oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar.

***

_**En el Himalaya **_existe una zona por la que ningún habitante se atreve a cruzar.

Con el paso del tiempo, la gente de las aldeas han visto a un sin numero de foráneos buscar rutas hacia las tierras de Jamir. Cabe decir que han sido escasos a los que vieron volver de su peregrinaje.

Kenai pisaba con seguridad el estrecho y frágil puente de roca, mientras Kraz lo hacía cuidadosamente, temeroso ante cada crujido. Abajo del puente se alzaban afiladas estalagmitas que como espadas se clavarían en cualquiera que llegase a caer.

—¿Percibes algo, Kraz? —el santo dorado giró inesperadamente sobre sus talones, decidido a probar a su antiguo pupilo.

—Un poco… —respondió el santo plateado, tragando saliva por el leve vértigo que sentía—, independientemente de que el aire sea más delgado por la altura, siento mucho frío —ambos sabían de la clase de _frío_ de la que hablaba, ese que los muertos poseen y transmiten cuando merodean a los vivos.

Kenai asintió, satisfecho de saber que Kraz todavía era sensible a los ecos del más allá— Correcto. Por muchos años ésta entrada estuvo repleta por espíritus de caballeros caídos que protegían el castillo que está adelante. No había forma de pasar mas que enfrentándoles, o que el amo de Jamir permitiera la entrada. Esas almas encontraron la paz y se les permitió partir; pero aún así, su presencia quedará perpetua en estos abismos. En un caso hipotético, si siguiéramos dichas presencias te aseguro que nos llevarían hacia el más allá, pues han dejado un _hilo_ detrás de ellos que sólo pocos podemos ver.

—Ya veo, en Jamir espera encontrar esos _hilos_ que lo lleven hacia las cloths de oro ¿cierto? —inquirió el Cuervo, haciendo que Kenai asintiera una vez más.

Kenai volvió a prestarle atención al camino, andando por la plataforma— Las cloths están vivas, tiene un aliento, poseen un alma que responde a la del santo a quien deciden acompañar. Al ser el lugar donde la mayoría de ellas renacen, Jamir es un punto con gran energía espiritual. Estoy convencido que encontraré el rastro.

Ambos santos llegaron junto a una elevada construcción, una torre edificada por y para los restauradores de las armaduras de Atena.

Al no ver a nadie que los recibiera, Kenai entró por la puerta que encontró abierta.

No era la primera vez que el santo de Cáncer pisaba esos dominios, por lo que sentía la confianza de poder entrar como si fuera su propia casa. En cambio Kraz permaneció afuera, desaprobando la desvergüenza de su maestro, pero desde allí mostró instantáneo interés por los pedazos de metal que se encontraban acomodados en los anaqueles de las paredes, así como por las herramientas junto a ellas.

En la primera planta de la torre, se encuentra el taller en el que los artesanos reparan las cloths. Las pequeñas ventanas cuadradas a lo alto de los techos permiten que la luz entre en diagonal y mantenga bien iluminado el cuarto limpio y perfectamente ordenado.

Para cualquier visitante estaba prohibido avanzar más allá del taller y de la cocina situada en la próxima estancia.

Kenai gritó un par de veces _"¿Hola?"_ "_¿Hay alguien?_", pero no hubo respuesta. Le pidió a Kraz que entrara, que no fuera penoso.

El santo del Cuervo accedió, mas en cuanto dio unos pocos pasos dentro del complejo, de golpe resintió el peso de la energía espiritual que circulaba en el interior de la construcción. Se cubrió la nariz al saber que sangraba, acompañado de unas horribles nauseas que lo obligaron a sentarse en el piso. Lanzó una mirada asustadiza a su maestro quien no era afectado por el mismo mal.

—¿Es todo un fastidio cierto? —Kenai le preguntó, leyendo el miedo en los ojos claros de su discipulo—. Tranquilízate, tus sentidos no estaban preparados para ésta sorpresa. No sufrirías sobrecargas sensoriales si me dejaras entrenarte correctamente —reprochó con sarcástico—. Pero eres demasiado terco —se acuclilló a su lado.

El santo de plata lo miró con furia, pensando en que esto es algo que Cáncer planeó desde el principio para él.

Kenai descubrió entonces el cordón colgándote en el cuello de Kraz, el que sostenía una pequeña pieza de madera con la forma de un águila. La tomó entre sus dedos, recordando que fue algo que él mismo talló con una navaja.

—Vaya… no imaginé que conservaras esto —dijo con tono de burla.

Kraz se lo arrebato de las manos y volvió a guardarlo bajo sus ropas— Me es de utilidad todavía —aclaró, ocultando su sonrojo.

Kenai volvió a recordar esos primeros días en que lo entrenó. Para ganarse su confianza y creyera en sus habilidades, talló esa águila como un amuleto con el que le aseguró que los espíritus dejarían de molestarlo mientras lo llevara consigo. Por supuesto que en ese entonces empleó un conjuro de lo más sencillo, pero sirvió para su propósito.

—Eso no va a servirte aquí —le explicó—. Una persona común y corriente no se percataría siquiera de lo que tú estás sintiendo. Pero estarás bien en unos minutos, sólo concéntrate, enfócate, no quieras repeler la energía que te rodea, tú eres el intruso aquí, tienes que volverte uno con ella para que no te lastime.

Kraz asintió, cerrando los ojos tras un suspiro, buscando la calma que necesitaba.

—¡Son unos atrevidos! ¡¿Acaso en el Santuario no les enseñan modales?! —espetó repentinamente una vocecilla, proveniente del fondo de la estancia repleta de metales y herramientas.

Allí, con una escoba en mano, una niña de diez años los veía con evidente fastidio por el allanamiento.

—¡Ayaka, cómo has crecido! —exclamó alegre el santo dorado quien recibió un inesperado escobazo en el rostro—… También me da gusto verte —terminó de decir, apartando el penacho de ramas. El shaman mantuvo una sonrisa sincera para la pequeña.

—Lo mismo digo —fue claro el sarcasmo de ella, pues mantuvo el ceño fruncido. Ayaka poseía cabello corto de un bello violeta oscuro, ojos grandes y expresivos de color miel. En su frente se situaban dos lunares circulares que la volvían miembro de una raza ancestral. Vestía un conjunto anaranjado que mantenía sus brazos desnudos para trabajar libremente, pero un largo y bombacho pantalón que cubría enteramente sus piernas.

—Lamento que llegáramos sin avisar. ¿Se encuentra tu maestro? —preguntó Kenai con amabilidad.

—El maestro partió ayer por la mañana —respondió secamente—, dijo que se ausentaría uno o dos días. Estará aquí al anochecer, sino es que antes… Aunque podría tomarse una semana entera. Quien sabe, tiende a desviarse con frecuencia.

—Vaya, es una lástima… Aguarda un momento, ¿deja a una pequeña como tú en medio de la nada, sola? —abrió los ojos mostrando algo de preocupación.

—Nadie viene a Jamir a excepción de emisarios del Patriarca. Además, puedo cuidarme sola —le recordó con enfado. Echó un vistazo al otro caballero que permanecía silencioso y distraído—. ¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo? —inquirió con curiosidad, no le veía un buen color.

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, pero te agradecería que le dieras un poco de agua si no es mucha molestia —pidió cortés—. Escucha Ayaka, el Patriarca me ha dado una misión y aquí en Jamir es dónde podré iniciarla. No necesito nada más que tu permiso para permanecer un tiempo aquí, debo meditar.

—De nuevo con tus extrañezas, Kenai —dijo irrespetuosa, pero así era la relación existente entre ellos dos pese a los regaños de su maestro—, pero si el Patriarca te ha encomendado algo y necesitas nuestra ayuda, no tengo porque negarte la estancia aquí —respondió la custodia de la torre—. ¡Pero ni creas que seré tu sirvienta o algo parecido! —aclaró de inmediato, enfatizándolo con un golpe que dio al suelo con el palo de la escoba.

—Jamás me pasó la idea por la cabeza —se apresuró a decir el santo.

Descansaron un poco antes de iniciar cualquier actividad. Kenai se las ingenió para convencer a Ayaka que les permitiera tomar algo de comer. Kraz logró acostumbrarse al entorno, aunque persistió un ligero dolor de cabeza muy molesto.

El shaman tomó asiento en medio del taller donde colocó un recipiente dentro del que colocó algunas plantas e inciensos a los que arrojó una rama encendida.

Colocó la caja de su armadura de oro delante de él, dejando el cuenco humeante en medio de ambos.

—Iré yo solo. Kraz, no sé cuánto me tomará, por lo que no te preocupes demasiado. Cuida de todo por aquí, te confío mi vida —le dijo con tranquilidad, a lo que el Cuervo asintió.

—Vaya sin cuidado. Haré guardia hasta que regrese.

Kenai cerró los ojos, dando un tremendo suspiro. Se centró en armonizar todos sus sentidos a los latidos de su corazón. El cosmos lo rodeó en un nítido resplandor dorado.

El santo de oro abrió los ojos lentamente. Se encontraba todavía en la torre, pero había traspasado el velo hacia el umbral en donde los espíritus habitan. Ese entorno continuaba transmitiéndole la idea de estar dentro de una pintura hecha con acuarelas, cuyos colores se ondeaban como si fueran de agua o nubes que se transformaban lentamente por el soplido del viento.

Estaba desnudo, todo lo material se quedaba en el plano físico. Permaneció sentado, sonriendo a la criatura que ya se había manifestado delante de él. En el lugar donde dejó la caja de su cloth, de pie se hallaba un ser de luz dorada. Estaba hecho de fuego, su cuerpo imitaba la forma que la armadura de Cáncer toma al estar ensamblada a un cuerpo humano.

Miró sobre su hombro y allá atrás vio a otra entidad similar, mas sus flamas eran de plata. Era la cloth del signo del cuervo, pero siempre ha sido muy reservada por lo que prefirió no molestarla.

—Luces nostálgico — Kenai le comentó a la criatura de oro, no siendo su primer encuentro o charla—. Supongo que me sentiría de la misma forma si volviera a mi hogar en Alaska.

—_Memorias… Imágenes y sensaciones suspendidas en el tiempo… Este lugar me hace recordar todas las veces en las que he sido separado de mi propietario… —_pese a no tener labios para hablar, se daba a entender a través de los murmullos del aire—,_ cuando todos ellos han muerto, cuando los he acompañado al más allá. Pero yo siempre vuelvo a despertar, y es aquí donde todo reinicia_. _¿Acaso planeas abandonarme tan pronto?_

El shaman sonrió y negó con la cabeza— Yo aún espero pasar más tiempo contigo. No te desharás de mí tan fácil.

Kenai se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia una de las muchas nebulosas plateadas que hay por los alrededores. De todas salía una estela que se pierde entre las paredes y colores. Con su mano sujetó con cuidado uno de los lazos, tal conexión provocó que en su mente se visualizaran imágenes de los parajes de Grecia, del Santuario con más exactitud. Fue como ver el recorrido que tendría que seguir desde Jamir hasta allá para encontrar al caballero de plata que le mostraban. Soltó el delgado cordón sintiéndose algo aturdido, pero nada que no pudiera controlar. Aspiró con fuerza y tomó otro que estaba a su izquierda, pudiendo ver a uno de los santos de bronce.

—Esto llevará tiempo —descubrió, rascándose la frente preocupado.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 08**


	10. Capitulo 9 Una vez en el Olimpo

En Bluegard existe una comunidad que desde tiempos remotos custodia una de las entradas al reino submarino, el territorio del emperador Poseidón.

Fundada por caballeros leales a Atena, su misión originaria era velar el sueño en que el alma del dios del mar fue puesta desde la época del mito.

Sin embargo, tal necesidad había dejado de sustentar a Bluegard, pues Poseidón no era más un dios durmiente.

El paso de los siglos relegó a Bluegard y a sus guerreros al olvido en las vastas tierras congeladas al este de Siberia. Sus dirigentes fueron fieles a una misión ya no tan clara, hasta que el actual señor de Bluegard, Alexer, decidiera cambiar el destino de su pueblo.

Eso fue muchos años atrás, mas su ambición frenó cuando el Cisne Hyoga fue elegido para detenerle, logrando que recapacitara, que abandonara sus sueños de expansión y conquista.

Tras los eventos que cambiaron al mundo quince años atrás, fue sorpresivo para el pueblo de Bluegard que el Imperio de la Atlántida buscara una asociación diferente. Una alianza en la que el emperador Poseidón, lejos de guardar rencor hacia aquellos que cuidaron su cautiverio, mostró una auténtica necesidad por volverlos sus aliados.

Poseidón jamás pondrá en duda la eficiencia con la que dichos guerreros han protegido la entrada a su morada, por lo que deseó asegurarse que seguirán haciéndolo, pero por motivaciones diferentes.

A cambio de continuar custodiando la entrada a su reino, el emperador aseguró prosperidad a los habitantes de Bluegard. Su cosmos divino permitiría estaciones más amigables a los pobladores. Los crueles inviernos mitigarían su intensidad, la vegetación verde sería posible en las temporadas apropiadas. No faltaría la comida ni las medicinas ya que él proveería.

Alexer no sintió deberle nada a Atena o al Santuario, aunque sus antepasados le sirvieron, ella ni siquiera llegó a brindarles ayuda cuando más la necesitaron. Fue entendible que el soberano de Bluegard aceptara el acuerdo con la Atlántida, pese a que algunos de sus seguidores no lo concibieron.

Después de más de una década, Alexer veía satisfecho los frutos de esa relación diplomática con el emperador del mar. Únicamente le bastaba ver a un grupo de niños jugueteando por los floridos jardines del palacio para no dudar de su elección.

El cielo enteramente despejado que mostraba el rostro cálido del sol y alegraba a sus subordinados, era paga suficiente para inclinar la cabeza al dios que alguna vez fue su enemigo.

Alexer caminaba por los pasillos laterales del hermoso jardín cuando—Hermano —escuchó al final de la hilera de columnas blancas.

Una bella mujer de cabello rubio lo llamó, acompañada por un hombre de túnica reluciente y máscara ceremonial metálica.

Alexer caminó hacia ellos, la túnica azul que vestía tocaba ligeramente el suelo tras cada uno de sus pasos. Reconoció casi de inmediato al mensajero del _Shaman King_, no era la primera vez que enviaba a un sirviente en búsqueda de un libro o información que en algún lugar de la biblioteca se podía hallar.

El señor de Blugard decidió hace tiempo cumplir con cada petición del extraño gobernante de la tribu de los shamanes, pues sabía bien de su posición en el orden de las cosas. Independientemente de los dioses que llegaban a reencarnar en la Tierra, el _Shaman King_ es la entidad humana más importante que puede pisar el mundo cada quinientos años. No le convenía tener algún altercado con él, mucho menos si el mismo Poseidón parecía apreciarlo.

El shaman se inclinó respetuoso al soberano mientras la hermana explicó.

—El señor Yoh ha enviado algo. Su deseo es que lo recibas primero que nadie.

El shaman secundó al mostrarle el libro de pasta tinta— Mi señor ha trabajado mucho en su contenido. Considera apropiado que forme parte de su gran biblioteca.

Alexer tomó el libro sin demasiado interés, la lectura no era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

—¿Qué es lo que contiene? —pensó en voz alta al abrir el ejemplar, examinando la primera hoja.

—Hechos que le aseguro pocos hombres conocen hoy en día. El señor Yoh ha decidido que llegó tiempo de compartirlo. En tan sencilla presentación se haya la verdad.

—¿La verdad?— repitió contrariado Alexer, intrigando a Natasha por igual.

El shaman asintió— La razón por la que los dioses permitieron que la humanidad pudiera descansar de sus castigos y conflictos.

**Capitulo 9**

**Una vez en el Olimpo**

Más allá de las galaxias, al borde de la eternidad, elevado en una dimensión de ensueño, se encuentra el Olimpo, residencia de los dioses antiguos.

La Tierra y los mortales habían quedado a años luz de distancia.

En esos dominios que le vieron nacer, su esencia se desnudó del cuerpo humano que la resguardó durante un efímero tiempo.

El éter del que estaba formada la volvieron ese ser resplandeciente que armonizaba con el esplendor que brotaba de cada mineral, planta y líquido que moldean el paraíso utópico que los dioses habitan.

Su regreso a casa no fue grato, ni mucho menos bien recibido, pues hermanos y tíos desaprobaron por completo los actos ocurridos entre los hombres, señalándola como responsable de los crímenes cometidos hacia ellos.

La mayoría exigió su cabeza, mientras otros pocos suplicaron comprensión, mas ella decidió permanecer en silencio aún ante las resonantes voces.

El tiempo para los dioses carece de importancia, y la disputa entre las ocho divinidades coronadas no parecía llegar a una resolución unánime.

Como aquella que era juzgada, permaneció dentro del círculo en ese Partenón de columnas de mármol, oro y marfil. Alrededor de ese círculo, como números en un reloj, se situaban doce pedestales de los que emergían cadenas de luz, mismas aprisionaban su esencia divina. Estaba sometida a las ocho voluntades que se manifestaban arriba de cada podio.

Cuatro de las plataformas permanecían sin vida, las demás destellaban por la presencia de quienes las ocupaban.

Cansada de escuchar las insistentes palabras de hijos y hermanos, la reina del Olimpo decidió intervenir. Su cosmos estrellado apaciguó a los iracundos dioses. En su magnificencia Hera, esposa de Zeus, habló.

Su cuerpo, cabellos y ropajes se ocultaban tras las galaxias que emiten su cosmos infinito, ocultando cualquier vestigio de humanidad— _Atena —_nombró a la juzgada quien alzó el rostro como respuesta.

—_Es claro nuestro desconcierto con tu regreso al Olimpo. Tus manos están manchadas con la sangre de uno de nosotros, ¿entiendes la gravedad de tus acciones?_

Atena, la diosa de la sabiduría, privada de armadura o báculo para defenderse, decidió tomar una actitud pasiva y humilde hacia la monarca del Olimpo— _Lo sé bien, mi señora. Por eso he vuelto, para evitar que el castigo me alcanzara en el mundo de los hombres, a quienes no les deseo mal _—ella ya no era Saori Kido, su figura volvía a ser la de la mujer de bucles castaños que nació de la cabeza de Zeus.

—_¿De verdad te crees capaz de resistir el castigo divino que merece cada ser humano que ayudó en tu cruzada? —_preguntó la voz escéptica del dios del Sol, Apolo.

—_Pagaré con creces por mi pecado, el de detener la locura milenaria de Hades_ —con una sonrisa, respondió ella a su luminoso hermano.

El dios ocultaba su rostro humano al verse envuelto por llamas anaranjadas propias del Astro Rey— _La convivencia con los humanos te ha vuelto irracional, Atena._

—_Es un hecho que hemos sido descuidados en permitir que los hombres lleguen tan lejos como para atreverse a desafiar a los dioses —_meditó Hera con frialdad.

—_Los humanos… —_bufó divertido el de estelas rojas, aquel que permanecía en el interior de un vapor denso y nebuloso del color de la sangre—. _¿Dónde estaría la diversión sin esos pequeños crédulos?_ —comentó cínico la cruel voz de Ares, dios de la guerra—. _Lo más increíble es que me acusan de incitar a los problemas, de mal aconsejar a los hombres, pero no he sido yo, sino Atena, Hades y Poseidón, quienes les han mostrado el camino hacia las Guerras Santas, quienes les han enseñado a dominar el cosmos, quienes les han dado herramientas para destruirnos _—rió malicioso—. _Buen trabajo querida hermana, me has superado._

El dios de la guerra no era más que un invitado especial en la reunión, algo por lo que algunos de los demás dioses mostraban desagrado. Pero con la muerte de Hades y el próximo castigo de los dioses sobre la humanidad, se le permitió tomar lugar en el puesto del dios del inframundo.

—_Es Atena la responsable de tal situación —_reclamó Artemisa, rodeada por un velo de rayos de luna—. _Debe pagar sus crímenes contra la orden impuesta por el padre Zeus._

—_Pero amada sobrina —_intervino de pronto la frágil voz de Demeter, recubierta por plantas verdes y de otros preciosos colores, convertida en una gentil brisa matinal ante los presentes—. _Debemos recordar que no ha sido Atena quien ha comenzado las guerras sagradas ¿No fue acaso nuestro hermano, Poseidón, quien insatisfecho con sus propios dominios buscó hacerse de los de Zeus? ¿No es Atena a quien él encargó el cuidado de su reino? Para mí, ha respondido tal cual es su deber —_dijo la diosa, recibiendo un sutil agradecimiento por parte de la deidad encadenada.

—_Lo mismo podemos decir de Hades —_añadió el silencioso Hefesto, protegido por fuego, magma y azufre que remolineaba a su alrededor. Cenizas emergían por cada palabra emergente de sus labios—, _quien sin consentimiento del consejo de dioses, decidió impartir un castigo a los hombres y apropiarse tanto de la tierra como del mar en ausencia de sus legítimos dueños._

—_Poseidón y Hades ya han recibido sus merecidos castigos ¿no lo creen? —_habló Dionisio, manifestado en una espesa bruma de color tinto y hojas de vid—. _Nadie negará sus faltas, ni mucho menos apoyará sus decisiones egoístas y personales. Poseidón vive el más cruel de los castigos pues nunca más podrá volver a ser lo que era o formar parte de nosotros. Y Hades ha dejado de existir, el olvido es su sentencia._

—_Eso quiere decir que únicamente queda la pequeña Atena… —_musitó con aire aburrido la deslumbrante Afrodita, cuya belleza real se esconde detrás de su cosmos violeta del que nacen un sin número de mariposas.

—_No se puede reparar lo que se ha roto —_habló entonces Hermes convertido en viento relampagueante, de su cabeza sobresalían un par de alas majestuosas que parecían las de un ángel—. _Los humanos inclusive han dejado de creer en nosotros, no somos más que meras leyendas en la historia. Y aquellos que todavía creen, sólo luchan entre ellos…_ — el mensajero de los dioses reflexionó—. _El caos domina esa Tierra en la que depositamos nuestra fe._

—_¿Y a quién debemos culpar de tal situación? Me pregunto_ —escucharon la voz de la entidad que comenzó a manifestarse en uno de los pedestales vacíos. Una luz emanó como fuente de agua cristalina, la cual tomó la silueta de un hombre de largas barbas y tridente.

Los dioses dentro del Partenón se conmocionaron por la aparición de un noveno miembro del consejo. El ser de agua y huracanes permaneció en absoluto silencio.

—_¿Será posible? —_se atrevió a decir Hera, sumida en la completa sorpresa—. _Poseidón ¿has vuelto una vez más al Olimpo?_

Después de tantos siglos de ausencia, el emperador del mar se digna a volver a esa tierra de leyenda. Pero jamás se sintió un traidor hacia los suyos, ni mucho menos temía de alguno de ellos para frenar su regreso. Fue una cuestión de orgullo, nada más, lo que le impidió presentarse en los palacios de su hermano menor hasta ahora.

—_Oh, pero miren lo que trajo la marea, esto si que es una ocasión memorable_ —siseó Ares sin ocultar el gusto que sentía al percibir la tensión en la que se sumergió el Partenón cuando el cosmos de Poseidón inundara todo el complejo.

Al igual que Atena al ascender a tierras sagradas, Poseidón abandonó en algún lugar seguro el cuerpo al que se encuentra atado. Estaba arriesgando su esencia pura e inmutable, pues a diferencia de todos los allí presentes, la carencia de su cuerpo original lo ponían en un gran peligro de tener que enfrentar a alguno de ellos.

La misma Atena empalideció al verlo ahí. No entendía la razón de su visita al Olimpo ¿acaso esperaba ser parte de la corte que decidirá su condena y el de la humanidad? Ella no temía por su vida, pero si por la del planeta Tierra y sus habitantes.

—_Bienvenido hermano mío, nos honras con tu visita_ —dijo Demeter con un tono cordial.

—_¿Por qué el rey del mar osa volver en el momento preciso de éste juicio? ¿Acaso también Poseidón planea someterse a la voluntad del consejo al que abandonó desde la época del mito? —_ intervino Apolo, con visible desagrado.

—_¿Someterme?_ _Jamás verán eso tus ojos Apolo_ —respondió peligrosamente el ser de agua y centellas.

—_¿Será entonces que viene a salvar a Atena?_ —musitó en broma la diosa Afrodita.

—_Absurdas palabras provenientes de una diosa igual de absurda_ — añadió indiferente el emperador.

—_Cuida tus modales, hermano_ —advirtió Hera al no soportar la insolencia del rey del océano—, _has estado demasiado tiempo fuera del Olimpo, las cosas no son como eran antes._

—_Extraño que lo digas, pues el panorama no ha cambiado en todos estos milenios —_aclaró Poseidón analizando el entorno, así como a cada uno de sus dioses hermanos.

—_¿Por qué estás aquí entonces? —_refunfuñó Hefesto, chisporroteando lava de su cosmos al resentir la ofensa hacia su esposa—. _No tienes derecho alguno de reclamar el puesto sobre el que te alzas. Tus revueltas contra Zeus te lo han arrebatado_.

—_Es extraño que afirmes tales palabras, cuando ha sido el mismo Zeus quien me pidió venir al Olimpo —_respondió el emperador con desdén.

—_¡¿Zeus?! —_exclamó en un sobresalto la diosa Hera.

Hestia, Demeter, Afrodita, Artemisa y Atena la acompañaron en su sentir, mientras que Apolo, Dionisio, Hefesto y Hermes vacilaron en su interior. Ares simplemente esbozó una sonrisa, riendo a carcajadas, pensando en lo mucho que se divertiría en la reunión familiar que cada vez se tornaba mejor.

Entre la sonora risa de Ares, un relámpago hizo crujir las paredes del Partenón, oscureciendo los cielos, ahuyentando a los insectos y animales que se encontraban en las cercanías, alertando a los guerreros de los dioses, haciendo temblar los cimientos del Olimpo así como a cada uno de sus habitantes.

Un rayo cayó sobre el pedestal de mayor importancia determinada por su elevación, y en un instante un ser de energía eléctrica se presentó. Un hombre alto, musculoso, formado de rayos blancos y azules resplandecía frente a las once divinidades, cuyos cosmos se empequeñecieron al lado de el del rey de los dioses.

Atena fue la primera en reconocerle, y por ende la primera en hincarse en sumisión. Hermes le continuó, flexionando una rodilla, seguido por Hefesto y Afrodita.

Apolo inclinó el cabeza, impulsado por su hermana Artemisa.

Ares abrió los brazos, reverenciando a su glorioso padre con cinismo.

Hestia y Demeter del mismo modo mostraron su respeto, mientras que Hera, lentamente logró reverenciarle —_Hermano y esposo mío… Bienvenido seas a tu hogar._

Zeus pareció inspeccionar todo el Olimpo con sus sentidos antes de dejarse escuchar por la familia— _Gracias, es un placer estar en casa_ —sonó la voz del magnánimo Zeus, llena de serenidad_—. Hermanos e hijos míos, hablemos._

****

**Siberia, Bluegard**

En cuanto se despidió del shaman, Alexer fue hacia sus aposentos. Tomó lugar en el escritorio del que retiró el papeleo innecesario, comenzando a leer con cierta desesperación.

Línea tras línea dibujaron en su mente el escenario sobre el cual leía, sin poder pausar a menos que sea para dar vuelta a las páginas.

¿Podría ser eso cierto? ¿Ese juicio en el Olimpo, la reunión de los dioses, el regreso del exiliado Poseidón y la reaparición de Zeus?

Cualquier mortal se preocuparía al saber que las deidades se reunieron para debatir sobre el destino definitivo de la humanidad, y ni Atena fue capaz de detenerlos.

****

—_Querido esposo, el Olimpo echaba de menos tu presencia _—susurró Hera todavía consternada por tan repentina aparición.

Así como tan abruptamente el dios del trueno se despidió de ellos un día, del mismo modo regresaba de su destino incierto.

—_No es necesario mentir, esposa mía_ —pidió Zeus con amabilidad—, _pero aún agradezco su bienvenida. Sé que mi llegada ha sido repentina y los ha tomado desprevenidos_ —miró a Atena quien permaneció con la cabeza casi en el suelo—. _Parece que mi regreso fue en el momento justo._

—_¿Al tanto estás de lo ocurrido en la Tierra?_ —únicamente Hera se atrevía a dirigirle palabra al coloso de relámpagos.

Un aire de tristeza arrugó el rostro del dios— _El último alarido de mi bien amado hermano Hades, atravesó las galaxias, el tiempo y espacio para alcanzarme. Al igual que ustedes, la pena corrió por mi ser al sentirlo desvanecerse en la grandeza de la Gran Voluntad. Decidí entonces abandonar mi travesía para regresa, sabiendo que necesitarían de mi guía y consejo. _

—_Entiendes entonces el agravio de Atena y los humanos hacia nuestra casta ¿no es así padre? ¿Planeas castigar a Atena y a la humanidad cuál es tu deber_? —vociferó Apolo con valentía.

Todos esperaron la respuesta de Zeus. Algunos esperaron que fulminara a Atena en ese instante para dar inicio a la destrucción de la civilización corrupta en la Tierra. Otros apostaban a la rectitud de Zeus, así como al corazón que alberga amor hacia su amada hija.

—_¿Te atreves a cuestionarme, Apolo? No es tu trabajo recordarme cuales son mis deberes, los sé bien, y por ello es que me tienen de vuelta_ —clamó, liberando centellas que atemorizaron a más de un dios.

—_El ciclo de guerras santas ha terminado _—alzó los brazos el poderoso dios—. _Es una vergüenza que los hermanos en los que más confié decidieran utilizar mi ausencia para traicionar e ignorar mis decretos _—lanzó una mirada acusadora a Poseidón quien se mantuvo firme y desafiante a Zeus a cada momento—. _Y otra mucha más grande que el resto de mi familia se los haya permitido, siendo mi Atena la única que me fue fiel_ —dijo con ternura a la diosa quien lentamente se animó a alzar el rostro.

—¿_Este es el trato que merece aquella que no me ha abandonado desde los tiempos en que vencí a Tifón? ¿Qué pueden decirme ustedes, hermanos e hijos? ¿Dónde estuvieron cuando lo que era mío estuvo por ser arrebatado? _—inquirió con dureza a las deidades—. _¿Qué han hecho para que los hombres continúen respetándonos?_

Se impuso el silencio gracias a la tormenta eléctrica que ennegreció los paisajes del Olimpo.

—_Pareciera que les han cercenado las lenguas. No hace mucho vitoreaban la ejecución de Atena y cantaban himnos para las próximas guerras contra los hombres ¿A dónde se fue todo ese entusiasmo?_ —exigió respuestas—. _¿Ninguno se atreve a responder a las preguntas de su dios?_

Hasta que se aseguró de que ninguno de ellos se atrevería a interrumpirle, el gran Zeus prosiguió—. _¿Acaso creen que no sé de sus revueltas, de sus disgustos? Aún a años luz de distancia, me encuentro ensordecido por sus resentimientos y disputas. Me ausenté un par de milenios, esperando que a mi regreso hayan podido aprender lo que yo no era capaz de enseñarles. Mas veo con tristeza que me equivoqué. Pero, no hay mal que no pueda arreglarse, es momento de volver a tomar las riendas del Olimpo… a menos que alguno de ustedes se muestre inconforme y desee desafiarme._

—_Paz padre, imploro paz y sensatez_ —pidió el de hojas de vid, de cuyo cosmos emergió una regordeta mano sosteniendo una copa dorada con incrustaciones de coloridas gemas—. _Sólo quiero aconsejar que lo tomes con calma, supongo que ninguno de nosotros pensó que ésta reunión se convertiría en algo tan grande como tu bienvenida. No hagamos que esta ocasión que debe festejarse se convierta en un holocausto _—los ánimo Dionisio, abandonando la protección de su aura, apareciendo como un joven de mejillas rosadas, cabello castaño sobre el que se encimaba una corona de laureles. Sus dedos recubiertos con anillos, muñecas y brazos por lujoso brazaletes. Una toga tinta se amarraba sobre su hombro derecho dejando el izquierdo desprotegido. Poseía piel bronceada por exponerse al sol durante sus festines. Tenía ojos muy expresivos que recordaban a los de un niño entusiasta.

Incluso Zeus se conmovió por la cordialidad de Dionisio. Él fue lo suficientemente humilde para bajar del pedestal, caminar dentro del círculo donde permanece la ajusticiada y rendirle tributo con su mejor vino.

—_Bebe_ _padre mío. No sé a dónde habrás ido, pero seguro estoy que jamás has encontrado bebida que sosiegue tu sed como lo que yo aquí te ofrezco._

—_En eso te doy la razón mi hijo_ —dijo con gentileza el rey de los dioses.

La copa dorada resistió la tormenta en la que estaba convertido el dios. El elixir bajó por su garganta y un sinnúmero de recuerdos, así como sensaciones, se avivaron en Zeus al beber de esa copa de paz.

—_Exquisito… Ha valido la pena el viaje de regreso sólo para este momento. Te lo agradezco _—devolvió Zeus el recipiente.

—_Ahora que has entrado en calma querido hermano_ —fue Demeter la indicada para hablar_—, por favor, entendemos tu reacción y merecemos tu rencor. Acataremos cualquiera que sea tu voluntad._

—_No es mi voluntad la que deseo que respeten_ —aclaró Zeus a su familia. A excepción de Poseidón, los demás dioses se intrigaron.

—_Hermanos, hijos, amigos, cumplamos todos el deseo de nuestra gran madre, Gea._

—_¿Gea?_ —musitó Hera.

—_La gran madre me ha pedido… no, me ha suplicado que detengamos las disputas, que llevemos nuestros conflictos y los resolvamos lejos de ella. Pero sobretodo, que permita a los hombres vivir._

—_No lo entiendo_ —dijo Demeter, sintiéndose más cercana a Gea por sus capacidades —, _¿no ha sido el hombre el causante de la enfermedad de nuestra gloriosa madre, de su sufrimientos así como sus dolencias?_

—_¿Por qué ahora pide por ellos? _—añadió Artemisa, tan absorta como muchos de sus congéneres. Tenía entendido que hace eones, Gea sumió su conciencia en lo profundo del planeta y allí ha permanecido silenciosa. ¿Por qué ahora abandona su letargo e implora a Zeus piedad por la humanidad?

–—_De hacer algo más que pasar sus días sobre sus tronos y palacios de oro, sabrían que la Tierra ha pasado por demasiados cambios_ —habló Poseidón con irreverencia—. _Incluso yo me siento satisfecho_ —mostrando una sonrisa que alarmó a Atena.

—_Padre_ —lo llamó ella con clara preocupación—. _¿Qué ha ocurrido con la Tierra? ¿Qué es lo que ustedes…?_

—_No te precipites Atena_ —respondió el dios del mar_—. Aunque no debería extrañarte, debiste prever que destruir a Hades tendría sus amargas consecuencias. Incluso los hombres tienen la mitad de la responsabilidad, pues fueron tus actos y los suyos los que desequilibraron al mundo tal cual era. No sólo los Campos Elíseos y el Inframundo habrían colapsado ese día. Pero fue por intervención de nuestra madre, invocada por los humanos, que la Tierra fue salvada._

—_Durante siglos ella ha ignorado nuestras voces ¿Qué han hecho los humanos para merecer respuesta?_ —cuestionó Afrodita algo contrariada.

—_¿Qué has hecho tú por ella, Afrodita?_ —cuestionó Zeus seriamente_—. Me sorprende que la soberbia continúe nublando sus juicios. Mi viaje me ha permitido apartar ese velo de ignorancia de mis ojos, y ahora puedo ver las cosas con claridad, darme cuenta de sus desperfectos_ —dijo en tono despectivo, agrediendo a ciertos dioses—. _Abandonamos la Tierra hace ya tanto tiempo, realmente pocos de nosotros mantuvimos su interés, y el resto decidimos dejar de mirar. Se necesitó la muerte de uno de los nuestros para dignarnos a observar nuevamente, encontrando un panorama desagradable para muchos._

Ares resopló manteniendo una sonrisa perversa, revelando que él estaba más que encantado por todo lo acontecido a diferencia de los demás. Para él, los humanos eran una divertida herramienta de destrucción, y las Guerras Santas obras espectaculares.

—¿_Y cómo desean responder? Imitando el fracaso de Poseidón y Hades quienes, descorazonados por las faltas de los hombres, han intentado erradicarlos, sin éxito_— lanzó miradas recriminatorias a sus familiares que no podían pensar si quiera en decir palabra_—. Tal vez hayan escuchado sólo lo que les ha convenido escuchar, pero yo que debo ser imparcial me he dedicado a oír a la única que realmente ha estado ahí, conviviendo día tras día con cada ser humano que ha nacido. Gea conoce el mal de los humanos, pero también la capacidad de bondad que Atena no se cansa de admirar de ellos. La gran madre ha sido herida por los hombres, pero también amada… Han sido los únicos que le han ayudado mientras que el resto de nosotros le dimos la espalda. Los humanos y Atena son los responsables de que ya no se encuentre enferma, ha recuperado su vitalidad, su hermosura, ella suplica por permanecer de ese modo. ¡Y yo, como el rey de todos ustedes, he aceptado el acuerdo! ¡Desde este momento, los dioses no volverán a iniciar una guerra santa en la Tierra!_

Una gran tensión podía percibirse en el Olimpo. Cada dios tomó la noticia de forma muy personal. Para unos era una orden que no los afectaba para nada, otros fueron invadidos por un gran alivio, y el resto ahogaron su desaprobación dentro de sus pechos.

Zeus prosiguió— _El universo es infinito, hay tanto allá afuera que empequeñecerían al Olimpo en belleza. Una vez que comprendí eso, me fue difícil volver, ¿por qué conformarse con un trozo de tierra o una encuadrada galaxia, cuando puedo maravillarme en otros proyectos? Los invito a que busquen otras ocupaciones en la infinidad de las galaxias, de las cuales podrían ser dueños y reyes, conceder vida a otros mundos, combatir como titanes por la Vía Láctea… Pero la Tierra, no volverá a sufrir por el látigo de ningún dios._

—_¡Esto es inaudito!_ —clamó Apolo al no poder resistirlo más_—. Padre ¿cómo pides eso? ¿Tan fácilmente dejarás que los humanos, creaciones nuestras, merodeen libres y sin alguna clase de autoridad? Mira en lo que se han convertido aún supervisados. Son un peligro latente para la madre Gea y para ellos mismos._

—_Oh, hijo_ —dijo con decepción el dios del relámpago—. _¿Acaso todavía no entiendes que los humanos dejaron de necesitarnos desde hace siglos? ¿Realmente alguno de ustedes necesita de ellos?_ —preguntó, implorando sinceridad_—. Por favor, sean honestos con ustedes mismos… Fue hermoso mientras duró, jamás olvidaré algunas de las historias que compartí con los mortales, pero no nos hemos esforzado lo suficiente para que existan tales necesidades._

Atena sonrió por las palabras de su padre, a quien admiraba todavía más por el grado de sabiduría y justicia que obtuvo durante su viaje. En su nombre, en el de la humanidad, se inclinó en eterno agradecimiento.

—_Entiendo lo que deseas decir hermano, pero considero que es una imprudencia. La humanidad sigue siendo salvaje, seres de instintos, y si el mundo ha renacido tal vez no encontrarán forma de salir adelante_ —Hera expresó su preocupación.

—_De eso no nos concernirá preocuparnos esposa mía. Tú y yo estaremos muy lejos como para inquietarnos por ellos_ —aclaró con galanura—. _Te pido venir conmigo, permíteme enseñarte las maravillas de la Gran Voluntad que te has perdido por encontrarte aquí. Yo te libero de tus deberes sobre el Olimpo, y como mi compañera espero aceptes el unirte a mi travesía _—estiró la mano hacia la reina de los dioses quien permaneció muda por la impresión, sin saber qué hacer.

Como devota esposa que era, debía acatar las peticiones de su marido aunque todavía no descubriera su propósito. Era extraño para la diosa el admitir que, aún después de tantos siglo, Zeus continuaba poniéndola nerviosa. Todavía le despertaba un deseo de lujuria incomprensible.

Su mano cubierta de estrellas tomó la creada por centellas, subiendo al mismo estrado en el que Zeus estaba por encima de los demás.

—_Parece que planeas abandonarnos una vez que hayas arreglado todo ¿no es así, padre?_ —preguntó sonriente el dios de la guerra—. _Típico de ti, pero a la vez es algo que admiro. Después de centurias ausente, tienes el poder para que a tu regreso nadie se atreva a reclamar. Pero sobretodo, conservas el poder para hacernos temblar y por el que tenemos que someternos a tu voluntad._

—_No habría regresado a menos que lo considerara necesario_— explicó el dios quien se aferró a Hera con ternura—. Mas tienes razón, volví a este rebaño descarriado buscando reparar su cerco, para mostrarles el camino correcto a los campos más fértiles donde prosperarán. Una vez concluido, planeo proseguir con mi aprendizaje, y ceder mi lugar a mejores pastores.

Cada uno comenzó a especular sobre el plan de Zeus. Quitar a Hera del trono del Olimpo era sólo el comienzo. ¿Qué es lo que tramaba realmente? Se preguntaban todos con evidente desconfianza.

—_Recuerdo bien que desde tiempos remotos, la humanidad tenía un guía absoluto. Un ser humano elegido por habilidades, acciones y batallas que le daban el mérito de ser apreciado no sólo por Gea, sino por la misma gran voluntad_ —Zeus intentó recordarles—. _Esa entidad mortal era un mediador entre el Olimpo y la Tierra… pero entonces, mi ignorancia me llevó a finiquitar tales diplomacias_ —arrastró un poco sus palabras—. _Planeo reparar ese error, el Shaman King volverá a cumplir su función originaria, cooperando con aquellos dioses que desean una segunda oportunidad de convivir con la humanidad._

Apolo fue el primero en verlo, al saco de carne y huesos que apareció detrás del altar de Zeus. Con propiedad, el mortal reverenció a los dioses, permaneciendo con ambas rodillas en el suelo, inclinando la cabeza en signo de humildad y completa sumisión. Vestía una túnica de rasposa tela que cubría su delgado cuerpo, una serie de colguijes de huesos tallados y plumas adornaban su cuello.

Ciertos cosmos se mostraron iracundos por la pestilente presencia humana.

—_Lo he traído aquí, éste día, para decretarlo_— aclaró Zeus.

—_¡¿Un humano pisando los campos del Olimpo?! ¡Esto es un sacrilegio!_ —pronunció Apolo, con evidente furia.

—_No es el primero, ni el último hombre que es invitado al Olimpo de la mano de un dios _—comentó Afrodita coquetamente, interesada por el apuesto joven de largo cabello café—. _Pero sí ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez —_musitó nostálgica por los recuerdos de antaño.

—_Les presento al Shaman King de ésta nueva era, aquel a quien la gran madre Gea me ha pedido traer. Vocero de su voluntad y de sus deseos_— señaló al mortal que permaneció con la vista en el suelo.

Para Atena, todo resultaba algo sin precedentes. Su mente se encontraba sumida en la confusión absoluta, intentando encontrar un sentido a lo que pasaba. Miró perpleja al hombre que permanecía tranquilamente arrodillado, aún cuando las tormentas de cosmos se debatían por su presencia allí.

Él pareció haber leído los pensamientos de la diosa, por lo que se atrevió a sostener su mirada, sonriéndole de tal forma en la que le aseguraba que todo iba a salir bien.

—_Les ofrezco una oportunidad para revivir la lealtad y devoción que alguna vez los humanos les tuvieron, si es que les interesa_— anunció Zeus, expectante a las reacciones de sus familiares.

—_Ningún dios se sometería a las órdenes de un mortal_ —espetó Artemisa con indignación.

—_Pero sí se someterán a las mías_ —advirtió el dios del trueno, mostrándose todavía más intimidante_—. ¿O piensan rebelarse contra mi?_ —miró a Apolo, a Artemisa y a Ares de quienes recibía un aire mucho más hostil.

—_Yo… —_deseó intervenir la diosa Demeter, angustiada por la situación—, me gustaría escuchar lo que Poseidón piensa al respecto. De entre todos nosotros él, junto con Atena, es quien ha pasado más tiempo en el mundo humano. ¿De qué lado estás querido hermano? Tú que gobiernas el mar y a las criaturas del océano, a ti quien afectará estos nuevos designios.

Todos esperaron la resolución de Poseidón al respecto. Él, quien había caído del Olimpo hacia una existencia en la que su alma dormitaba en un ánfora, debiendo actuar a través de un huésped humano. Él, quien debía ser el dios que más odiara a Atena y a la humanidad como para verlos erradicados. Él, cuyo poder inclinará la balanza favorablemente hacia cualquier bando que elija.

Todos apostaron a que elegiría la revolución, pero sorprendentemente Poseidón permaneció del lado de Zeus— _¿Qué es lo que buscaba la última vez que azoté al mundo con diluvios e inundaciones?_ —preguntó el dios, dirigida más propiamente a la diosa encadenada_—… Purificar a la humanidad. Algo que la misma Gea hizo sin consentimiento de nadie. Y tal cual era mi deseo, seleccionó a quienes ella consideró dignos para lograr un mundo prospero en su seno. Extraño que las cosas hayan dado resultado pese a mi obvia derrota _—explicó sin remordimientos, con un tono triunfante en su voz_—. Me agrada el mundo como es ahora._

Dioses como Demeter y Dionisio sonrieron alegres de escuchar su gusto por el mundo humano, aún cuando no hace mucho él intento destruirlo. Para el resto fue inconcebible.

—_Por tal razón, estoy dispuesto a aceptar la propuesta que Zeus tiene para todos nosotros, y no sólo el Olimpo, sino para el resto de los reinos celestiales _—anunció el dios del mar.

—_¡Al hombre lo que es del hombre!—_ tronó la voz de Zeus— _Nosotros les dimos la capacidad de pensar, de sentir y de crear. En estos milenios han evolucionado pese a su corto tiempo de vida, mientras que nosotros que somos eternos continuamos siendo los mismos desde el inicio de los tiempos… Llegó el momento del cambio_— sentenció.

—_Atena, ponte de pie_ —pidió el gran padre, Zeus.

La diosa titubeó un momento, pero se alzó. En cuanto se irguió, vio sorprendida como las cadenas doradas desaparecieron, aunque los grilletes permanecieron alrededor de sus muñecas, tobillos y garganta.

—_Querida Atena…_ —musitó Zeus con gran pesar—, _aunque sé las razones por las que actuaste como lo hiciste en la Tierra, mismas por las que el consejo de dioses desea condenarte… pese a que te ame con todo mi ser, la muerte de Hades no es algo que pueda pasar por alto. Y siendo tú la mano ejecutora, temo que debo ser justo._

La diosa de la guerra permaneció imperturbable, decidida a aceptar el castigo. Preparó su mente para cualquier condena, con la tranquilidad de saber que sin importar lo que le sucediera, la Tierra estará a salvo finalmente. Su _pecado_ ha valido bien la pena.

Atena anticipó muchas sentencias… pero no la que le fue dada.

—_A partir de ahora, tu deber será permanecer en el Olimpo. Jamás podrás volver al mundo de los mortales. Velarás por ellos desde aquí, ya que he decidido que serás tú quien esté a cargo a partir de ahora, procurando que se lleve a cabo el plan que he de poner en marcha desde éste momento._

***

**Siberia, Bluegard**

Alexer permanecía pasmado ante su lectura. Varias veces tuvo que releer creyendo que estaba pasando cosas por alto, se esmeró por leer entre líneas en búsqueda de algo sospechoso.

Estaba sorprendido, a la vez preocupado… Por alguna razón, el contenido no le transmitía alivio, sino creaba todavía muchas más preguntas de las que temía su contestación. Tal vez más adelante lo descubra.

No terminó de darle vuelta a la siguiente página, cuando uno de los guerreros azules entró repentinamente por la puerta del estudio.

Era obvia la urgencia del guerrero por comunicarle una noticia— ¡Señor Alexer, algo sucede por la entrada sur! ¡Estamos bajo ataque!

****

**Grecia, Villa Rodorio**

En un callejón polvoriento repleto de sombras, un par de ojos saltones miran con codicia las mercancías del establecimiento más cercano. Aquel que era atendido por un anciano encorvado que no podía ver más allá de su nariz, pero que reconocía fácilmente el valor de las monedas entre sus dedos.

Sólo tenía una oportunidad, el dolor en su estomago lo impulsó todavía más a abandonar su escondite, acercarse a la tienda, tomar toda la fruta que pudiera sujetar entre sus brazos.

El anciano se percató del robo por los sonidos. Intentó inútilmente seguir al maleante con una escoba en mano, pero inútil fue por sus débiles y artríticas rodillas. Sin embargo, sus gritos alertaron a todo curioso.

El ladronzuelo corrió entre la gente, utilizó su pequeña estatura para no ser notado nadie.

En su desespere de mirar hacia atrás mientras corría, alguien le metió el pie. Tropezó aparatosamente sobre el camino empedrado, raspándose rodillas y rostro, soltando el botín de manzanas.

El pequeño de no más de siete años, fue alzado con brusquedad por el brazo. Miró asustado a quien lo pilló.

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? —dijo al hombre de ojos dorados que lo sujetaba por la muñeca.

El niño comenzó a llorar, hablando en un idioma que fue inentendible para los oídos de su captor.

—Es una lástima, tan pequeños y ya cometen actos de ésta clase. Robarle a un pobre viejo —ignoró los lloriqueos, importándole muy poco el no comprender su lengua—. Es claro que hay que enseñarte una lección para que nunca más pienses si quiera en volver a robar —comentó el viajero quien ya era observado por algunas personas en las cercanías.

Arrastró al niño hacia un estante, en cuya superficie colocó el brazo del pequeño quien enmudeció al intuir la intensión.

Algunos castigo barbáricos permanecían en la memoria de las personas, y Nauj planeaba llevar a cabo la mejor sanción que conocía para los ladrones.

Quienes observaban, se exaltaron al entender lo que sucederá, pero ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente veloz para interferir.

Nauj alzó su brazo como si se tratara de una espada desenvainada, soltando un golpe que será capaz de separar al niño de su mano derecha. Pero, antes de lograr su cometido, alguien apretó fuertemente su antebrazo, deteniéndolo.

Nauj miró con hostilidad el rostro sereno del hombre que contuvo su fuerza. Ambos intercambiaron miradas retadoras, dejando en claro que ninguno de los dos rehuiría una pelea de ser necesaria.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —se sorprendió aquel que acompañaba a Nauj—. ¡Te descuido por unos momentos y estabas por cometer tal barbaridad! —espetó el joven Jack, aproximándose.

Jack sólo se detuvo a comprar un poco de pan y frutas debido al hambre que sentía. No terminó de pagar cuando escuchó las exclamaciones de la gente, percatándose con horror de lo que acontecía. En algún momento llegó a pensar en utilizar sus poderes, pero pensó en todas las personas a las que podría herir. Afortunadamente alguien más apareció para controlar la situación.

—¿Qué es lo que exactamente planeabas hacer? —murmuró el de cabello escarlata a Nauj, quien sonrió ampliamente, liberando al rapaz.

Tras notar el equipaje que ese otro viajero llevaba a espaldas, Nauj decidió comportarse. Podía saberlo, lidiaba con un santo. Reconocería esa soberbia donde fuera, así mismo sintió el aire frió que en advertencia el joven le soplaba en la cara.

Tembloroso, el niño busco refugio detrás de la persona que le salvó.

—¿Yo? —Nauj fingió demencia—. ¿De verdad crees que sería capaz de lastimar a un niño?

—Vi lo suficiente como para afirmarlo —respondió el dueño del cosmos frío.

—No lo tomes tan en serio, no iba a lastimarlo —aclaró sonriente—. Sólo quería darle un escarmiento, asustarlo un poco ¿lo ves? —lanzó una mirada al niño que de un sobresalto se escondió todavía más detrás del santo—. Te aseguro que no volverá a intentar nada parecido sabiendo que un loco como yo podría aparecer para detenerlo —masculló. Tras un rápido movimiento, Nauj retomó el control de su brazo, imponiendo su fuerza.

—Eso jamás lo sabremos, ¿cierto? —musitó Terario, bajando la mano.

—Por favor, perdone a mi amigo —se acercó Jack con cautela. Él también percibió el cosmos gélido del viajero de ojos negros, así como el de Nauj que se avivó por un mero instante. No le gustaría estar en medio de una pelea irracional entre dos posibles santos, por lo que tenía que evocar a la razón—. No sabe comportarse con las personas —reprochó con una mirada dura hacia el susodicho—, y es un poco irracional cuando se trata de alguien infringiendo la ley.

Terario ignoró a ese par, girándose hacia el niño que musitaba una y otra vez el mismo enunciado. Flexionó las rodillas para estar a su altura, hablándole en el mismo idioma. El pequeño de rostro sucio abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa, aliviado por encontrar a una persona que pudiera entenderle en esas tierras desconocidas.

Después de un intercambio de palabras y algunos sollozos, Terario tomó la mano del pequeño para guiarlo— Este niño ha viajado desde Rusia para reencontrarse con su hermano —explicó a Jack, de quien podía percibir auténtica preocupación por el infante, así como responsabilidad por lo ocurrido—. Dice que durante el largo viaje en barco, su hermana enfermó como muchos otros pasajeros y murió días antes de arribar a puerto. Desde entonces ha vagado por la zona sin poder darse a entender. El miedo, así como la tristeza, lo llevó a desconfiar de todos. Finalmente, cuando el hambre fue demasiada no encontró más remedio que hurtar sus alimentos. Pero promete que no volverá a hacerlo.

Jack observó al asustadizo niño con ojos llenos de compasión— Que desafortunado, debes estar hambriento amiguito —le obsequió la bolsa de los comestibles que compró hace un momento—. Toma, son tuyos. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después del gran susto que te llevaste.

—Yo me haré responsable de él hasta que lo reúna con su hermano. Pagaré también la deuda con el anciano a quien robó —explicó Terario tranquilamente. Viendo como el niño de cabello rubio miró dentro de la bolsa y sus ojitos se iluminaron de felicidad.

Terario tenía la intención de marcharse, pero la voz curiosa del sujeto de ojos escalofriantes lo detuvo.

—Así que eres de Rusia, cuna de los caballeros de cristal —Nauj recalcó, permaneciendo de brazos cruzados.

—De una de ellas —corrigió Terario con indiferencia—. Ustedes dos… también son santos de Atena ¿o me equivoco? —percibía la energía del cosmos fluyendo por sus cuerpos.

—Es complicado... —murmuró Jack.

De pronto, se alzó una voz autoritaria que exclamó— ¡Ustedes forasteros! ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —el comandante de una pequeña tropa de guardias exigió explicaciones.

Alertados por algunos ciudadanos, cinco soldados acudieron al lugar, rodeando al grupo que alteró el orden.

—Nada de qué alarmarse, ya todo se ha arreglado señores —explicó calmado el santo de Acuario—. No fue más que un malentendido.

—Eso parece… —el cabecilla del escuadrón inspeccionó a los tres con la mirada, sabiendo cuál debía ser su comportamiento hacia ellos, sobre todo al ver el brillo dorado que escapó de entre las mantas de su equipaje.

Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera moverse o continuar, una inesperada corriente comenzó a soplar por Villa Rodorio. Eran los vientos que alertaban de una tormenta, arrastrando con rapidez las nubes, alzando el polvo y la tierra. El aire sopla con fuerza, meciendo ropas, cerrando puertas y ventanas. Súbitamente una tormenta de arena sacudió la ciudad como un tornado, logrando que la gente buscara refugio en sus casas con rapidez.

La cortina de arena cubrió casi de inmediato la villa, extendiéndose hacia las mismas puertas del Santuario donde nuevos centuriones custodiaban la entrada.

Se extrañaron por la inesperada tormenta de arena, jamás había ocurrido nada como esto en Villa Rodorio. Se tomaron unos segundos para tallarse el rostro por el picazón que sintieron en los ojos, maldiciendo no poder ver.

La arena sirvió como una cortina espectral, una que escondió las figuras que se desplazaron como una jauría de chacales hambrientos por todo Rodorio. Una vez que la dejaron atrás, el que encabezaba la manada entró en frenesí al observar a sus primeras dos víctimas.

Un rayo azul atravesó el corazón del guardia de la izquierda, cayendo al suelo sin saber siquiera qué le mató. Para el segundo, el golpe que recibió en la nuca terminó por partirle el cuello en dos.

Dentro del Santuario, los sensibles al cosmos se sobresaltaron al percibir extrañas presencias aproximándose. La tormenta estaba envuelta por una energía que circulaba por toda la bruma, ocultando a un número de individuos del que todavía no podían estar del todo seguros. El viento arenoso obstruía cualquier intento de averiguarlo.

Sabiendo que en esta ocasión no se trataba de ninguna prueba, Shiryu envió las órdenes a cada miembro del Santuario que pudiera escuchar su espíritu.

El Patriarca permaneció en el Gran Salón cual era su deber, siendo Seiya sus ojos al poder ver el nubarrón que ha devorado el pie del Santuario.

—No creo que esa capa de arena pueda avanzar más —pudo asegurar Seiya, sabedor del tremendo poder que ungía al Santuario capaz de repeler muchas clases de artimañas—. Deberán abandonar su escondite dentro de poco.

—He sentido como dos de los nuestros han caído… —musitó el Patriarca, contrariado—. Esto no es bueno ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Quién nos ataca y por qué?

A su lado, Shunrei permanecía silenciosa.

—Quienesquiera que sean no avanzarán mucho. Los santos de oro están en posición —informó Seiya, a la expectativa de lo que pudiera percibir.

—Hasta aquí. Mí cosmos no puede extenderse más allá de estas escaleras —aclaró la voz de un joven varón dentro de la ventisca.

—Esta debe ser entonces, la entrada hacia las famosas Doce Casas del Zodiaco. ¿No es así, Shai? —preguntó otro hombre, momentos antes de abandonar el refugio de la tormenta de arena. El sol golpeó sus ropajes de oro, iluminando un rostro de tez morena y la cabellera oscura emergente del casco con forma de cabeza de halcón.

Cualquiera sería capaz de confundirlo con un santo de oro, mas el diseño de su manto dorado estaba fuera de de las doce vestimentas del zodiaco. Se mostraba mucho más colorida y vibrante por las líneas turquesas, blancas y negras que adornaban la coraza. Así mismo, las alas metálicas que protegían su espalda llegaban a tocarle las pantorrillas.

Otra vestimenta de oro emergió del torrente arenoso. Una máscara cubría la cara de la guerrera que parecía conocer bien los territorios del Santuario.

—Precisamente. Si queremos llegar hasta donde se encuentra el Patriarca, habrá que traspasar esos doce templos, venciendo a sus respectivos guardianes —explicó la enmascarada de cabello largo y negro.

—Pero yo no siento ningún poder de alguna de esas casas —se adelantó un hombre de armadura negruzca—. ¿No dijiste que la orden dorada se encontraba incompleta?

—No seas imbécil— siseó molesta la mujer—, los santos pueden desaparecer su cosmos a voluntad y sólo hacerlo estallar cuando lo crean necesario. Han pasado muchos años desde mi última visita al Santuario. Podría haber ya doces santos de oro esperándonos.

—Once, querrás decir —corrigió sarcástico el de apariencia sombria y tenebrosa—. Recuerden que no es mi problema el número de enemigos que ahí haya… El tiempo corre —les recordó, imitando el sonido de las manecillas de un reloj al chasquear la lengua.

—Y no fallaremos —aseguró otra mujer de llamativa armadura azul. Las alas de su ropaje lucían majestuosas con el contacto de la luz solar. Su piel morena resaltaba en gran medida por el turquesa de su ropaje. Sin mascara que escondiera su femineidad, era dueña de dos zafiros que permanecían en su mirada, y de una cabellera ondulada de color oscuro.

—Yo permaneceré aquí — aclaró el creador de la polvareda, sin abandonar el refugio que le da el viento—. Cuidaré que nadie intente sorprenderlos por la retaguardia.

Ninguno de ellos dudó en dejar a su compañero atrás. Subieron las escalinatas de peldaños blancos a toda prisa. Estaban por entrar a la primera casa, cuando cinco luces escarlatas destellaron desde el interior, dirigiéndose hacia ellos como estrellas fugaces.

Cada uno de los cinco guerreros eludió aquella que fue dirigida sólo para ellos. Deteniéndose estrepitosamente, estudiando el cosmos que emergía del templo.

—Eso fue únicamente la bienvenida, la próxima vez no pienso ser tan cordial —advirtió el santo dorado que salió a la luz—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Shai ¿amigos tuyos?

—Souva… —musitó desconcertada la mujer de máscara dorada—. ¿Qué hace el caballero de Escorpión en el templo de Aries?

Efectivamente, el Escorpión Souva adoptó Aries como su casa guardiana— Temo que no existe todavía un guerrero que tome éste puesto. Por lo que me permití venir y ser el primero en recibir a nuestros invitados —realizó una sarcástica reverencia moviendo su capa carmesí—. Aunque nunca esperé reencontrarme con una antigua conocida —masculló con rencor—. Dime ¿qué es lo que exactamente planeas? ¿Quiénes son tus nuevos amigos?

—¡Apártate Souva si sabes lo que te conviene! —aconsejó la guerrera, cuya cloth no era otra más que la inspirada en la constelación de Virgo.

Antes de que Shai atacara, la apartó el hombre de atuendos dorados. Sin preámbulos, éste dijo— ¡Somos los _**Apóstoles**_ del poderoso Ra! ¡Hemos venido al Santuario a tomar la vida de su Patriarca y la de todos los santos que lo conforman.

_Continuará…_


	11. Capitulo 10 Apóstoles Parte I

**Capitulo 10**

**Apóstoles. Parte I.**

**Duelo de escorpiones.**

_El Santuario, Grecia. Templo de Aries._

— ¡Somos los Apóstoles del poderoso Ra! ¡Hemos venido al Santuario a tomar la vida de su Patriarca y la de todos los santos que lo conforman! —declaró la guerra el majestuoso guerrero de Egipto.

El guardián de la constelación de Escorpión no se intimidó ni siquiera un poco— ¿En verdad eso es lo que pretenden? —dijo con semblante aburrido—. ¿Acaso Egipto busca iniciar una tonta guerra contra el Santuario? _"¿Por qué?"_ Me veo en la obligación de preguntar —añade con cinismo.

Souva de Escorpión siempre ha poseído una actitud bastante relajada aún en las situaciones más complicadas. Lo que menos le impresionaba era el numero de oponentes que enfrentaría, lo que lo tenía mortificado era ver a una antigua hermana de armas en las filas enemigas.

—Los motivos sobran, santo de Atena —aclaró el de ropaje dorado, visiblemente el líder del escuadrón—. Hay un deber que debemos cumplir. Si tenemos que erradicar el Santuario entero, así se hará.

Souva sabe lo que debe hacer, no permitiría que sus conflictos personales se interpusieran en la batalla. Le dedicó una rápida mirada a Shai quien portaba la armadura de Virgo sólo para decir— Es una pena que uno de mis propios camaradas encabece esta afrenta —mostrando un semblante amenazador al resto—. Siento que hayan viajado de tan lejos, pero de este templo ninguno de ustedes pasará —esclareció el Escorpión.

—¿Pelearás contra todos nosotros? Sí que en Grecia son unos locos —se mofó el de amplia armadura oscura.

Sus sentidos le alertaban que de ese sujeto es del que debía cuidarse más. Para Souva resultaba extraño que, mientras los demás poseían un cosmos virtuoso o neutral, el de ese hombre era malévolo. Y la armadura que lo protege… no podía explicarlo, irradiaba un aura inquietante, algo que jamás había sentido antes.

—Nada de eso, sé lo que trama —advirtió Shai, impidiendo que él fuera quien iniciara el duelo. Sacando al Escorpión de su trance—. Desea que perdamos el tiempo aquí mientras los demás santos actúan a nuestras espaldas. Debemos ser precavidos, avanzar lo más rápido que podamos.

—Ataquemos juntos entonces— aconsejó el siniestro guerrero.

—Qué decisión tan precipitada —comentó el Escorpión sin amedrentarse—. No imaginaba que en Egipto pelearan a ventaja —sonrió sarcástico—. Aquí en el Santuario tenemos reglas —dijo con orgullo—, las cuales, de no seguir, estaríamos pisoteando el legado que nos dejaron nuestros predecesores. No necesito pelear con todos a la vez, será uno a uno. Pero como sé que no aguardarán pacientemente su turno, entonces deberé tomar ciertas medidas —encendió su cosmos dorado, extendiendo la capa roja que colgaba de sus hombreras—, ¡lo entenderán cuando sufran el efecto de mi _**Restricción**_! —sus ojos se tornaron dorados en ese instante, brillando peligrosamente, liberando numerosas ondas de cosmos que sellaron los movimientos de los invasores. Los Apóstoles resintieron terribles escalofríos que invadieron sus cuerpos, manteniendo sus extremidades rígidas.

—¡¿Qué clase de magia es esta?! —gritó frustrada la mujer de armadura turquesa, luchando por recuperar el control.

Shai lo sabía bien. A sus aliados les tomó poco tiempo descubrir que el efecto era similar al que un individuo despierta por terror hacia un venenoso escorpión. Ellos que se criaron expuestos a esos peligros del desierto lo han experimentado numerosas veces.

Pero ahora no trataban con un simple animalejo por el al que ya no sentían temor alguno, combatían con un santo que era mucho más feroz y mortal que cualquier escorpión.

Souva alzó la mano derecha cuando la uña de su dedo índice volvió a alargarse, generando un resplandor carmesí que formó resplandecientes puntos rojos al final de su garra— Aunque pensándolo bien, si tantos deseos tienen que combata con todos a la vez, no soy nadie para negarme. Prueben la furia del Escorpión, _**¡La Aguja Escarlata! **__—_arrojó los luces carmesí sobre sus enemigos, contrariándose por la forma en la que uno de ellos saltó frente al grupo, recibiendo los cinco impactos a propósito. Cruzó los brazos atinadamente para protegerse el rostro y el pecho.

—¿Así que eres tú el que más ansias tiene de morir? —cuestionó Souva al guerrero egipcio que usaba una armadura ligera de color negro—. Me impresionas, veo que la _**Restricción**_ no tuvo efecto en tu persona —decidió tratarlo con cautela.

Aquel que recibió los pinchazos del escorpión, bajó los brazos a los costados, sin verse afectado por los cinco minúsculos agujeros que se marcaban en su coraza. Poseía grandes ojos negros, cabello oscuro muy alborotado sobre el que se posaba un casco con forma de un escorpión. Su cosmos anuló el efecto de parálisis de los demás.

—El poder de _Selkis_ protege mi cuerpo, mi corriente vital. Los escorpiones y sus venenos no pueden contaminar este templo —anunció solemne el Apóstol que defendió a su gente—. Señor Asiut, yo me encargaré de él. Ustedes pueden continuar —pidió con semblante serio el egipcio.

Souva resopló— Parece que no han escuchado que ninguno de ustedes avanzará más allá de estas escaleras —les recordó con aire prepotente, permaneciendo al final de la escalinata.

—Si lo atacamos entre todos de seguro caerá. Por muy santo dorado que sea, no puede contra todos nosotros —insistió nuevamente el de cosmos maligno, comenzando a impacientarse.

—Si vas a subestimar a los santos de oro, entonces esta cruzada es inútil —anunció Shai de Virgo—. Conozco a Souva, él es de los dorados más poderosos al que me he enfrentado…

Souva sonrió ampliamente— Me alaga que recuerdes nuestros combates de entrenamiento mi estimada amiga, pero tus palabras no te ayudarán a que sea benevolente contigo —advirtió—. Así como su deber es cruzar los Doce Templos, el mío es impedir que los extraños avancen por ellos. Ataquen todos a la vez si es lo que desean, no tengo inconveniente. O elijan batallar uno a uno contra mí, es muy posible que así lleguen a cansarme más rápido —musitó, provocando la furia de algunos Apóstoles.

—Eso es imposible —anunció Asiut, el de ropaje dorado—. Nuestro tiempo es valioso como para desperdiciarlo aquí. Hafiz, te lo encargo.

Al instante, el Apóstol Hafiz extendió los brazos al frente, liberando una onda de cosmos de alta temperatura que envolvió en un tornado al Santo del Escorpión. En fracciones de segundo, Souva sintió como se atragantaba al no poder aspirar ni una brisa de oxigeno, sujetándose la garganta completamente sorprendido.

Asiut y su grupo corrió en dirección a la casa de Aries aprovechando la distracción, por la cual pasaron sin más demora.

Souva intentó salir de la zona de vacío, impulsándose para ir en persecución de los invasores. Mas antes que sus pies lograran avanzar, una ennegrecida figura apareció frente a él, liberando un golpe luminoso que estalló sobre su rostro.

Confundido por la velocidad que posee el enemigo, el santo se dejó arrastrar por la potencia de ese ken. Tras una acrobacia aérea, cayó sobre sus dos piernas al pie de las escaleras, intercambiando lugares con su nuevo rival.

Una vez fuera de la zona en donde el aire conspiró en su contra, Souva comprobó que podía respirar nuevamente.

El santo permaneció con una actitud pasiva, analizando al inmóvil oponente que esperaba su contraataque. El pómulo izquierdo le sangraba un poco, pero no había daños significativos.

Era una vergüenza, seguro Albert le recriminará hasta el cansancio el haberse dejado engañar por tal truco— Por algo dicen que cae más rápido un hablador que un cojo… —pensó con amargura, riéndose de sí mismo.

Sacudió la cabeza, no tenía tiempo para lamentarse, confiaba plenamente en el poder de sus hermanos de oro para reparar su descuido.

—Admitiré que el primer round te pertenece… pero no pienso volver a cometer el mismo error —aseguró Souva—. No imaginé que pudieras manipular el aire de esa forma.

El egipcio de nombre Hafiz esbozó una media sonrisa— Eso espero. He escuchado mucho sobre los legendarios Santos de Atena. No he viajado de tan lejos para llevarme una decepción.

—Trataré de no defraudarte entonces —dijo despreocupado. Decidió intentar de nuevo, obtener información, tal vez lejos de la presión e influencia de sus compañeros, podría arrancarle la verdad a Hafiz—. Tenía entendido que el Patriarca y su Faraona poseen estrechos lazos diplomáticos, ¿por qué el cambio? ¿Qué beneficios obtendrán al iniciar un absurdo derramamiento de sangre?

—No soy nadie para contradecir los designios de mi Faraona. Si ella clama por sus vidas, mi obligación es arrebatárselas sin importar el costo. Resígnate santo de Escorpión, pues este día mi pueblo le ha declarado la guerra al Santuario. Y yo Hafiz, _**Apóstol de Selkis**_, seré tu oponente.

**********

En la cima de las doce casas, dentro del Gran Salón, el Patriarca sale de un efímero trance. A su lado, el legendario Pegaso busca respuestas, mas el Pontífice niega con la cabeza— Ella no responde a mi cosmos… Se rehúsa a entrar en contacto.

El santo de Pegaso se encontraba tan contrariado como el Patriarca. Pocas semanas han pasado desde que ambos estuvieron en las tierras del Nilo, ¿qué pudo ocurrir en tan poco tiempo para llegar a esto?

Conocían bien el gran reino que resurgió de entre las arenas, dirigido por una gobernante cuyo séquito estaba formado por personas justas y de nobles sentimientos.

De todos los reinos contra los que imaginaron algún día entrar en conflicto, Egipto había sido descartado.

Pero el ver a sus guerreros divinos, los Apóstoles, no les permitía dudar de la realidad.

Shiryu permaneció en silencio, pensando en que un caballero de oro se encontraba a la cabeza de este atraco. Conocía bien a Shai, era una niña cuando escapó del yugo de su padre quien intentó asesinarla. Encontró refugio en el Santuario al ganarse la misericordia de un santo de plata. Fue entrenada como una amazona y tiempo después fue enviada a Egipto a recibir un entrenamiento mucho más especializado con un maestro mucho más capacitado.

Verla vestida con el ropaje dorado de Virgo desenmascaraba su engaño, pues la última vez la cuestionó sobre si estaba al tanto de la ubicación de alguna de las cloths de oro… Ella lo negó.

La idea de que todo este tiempo han fingido una asociación comenzaba a girar en los pensamientos del Patriarca. Quizá fueron engañados, y ahora uno de sus guerreros ha sido corrompido por las ambiciones de los dioses del Nilo.

Seiya comenzó a descender los escalones, dispuesto a abandonar el Gran Salón. Shiryu lo llamó, esperando que detuviera su andar.

—Con Kenai fuera, sólo un tercio de la orden dorada está para enfrentarles —espetó Seiya sin volverse—. Algunos caballeros de plata todavía están en recuperación. Es evidente que tendré que luchar si queremos evitar bajas entre soldados y aspirantes —explicó, con su mano lista para apartar las puertas que lo confinaban a la habitación.

—Seiya ¿tienes tan poca confianza en los santos de oro?— preguntó Shiryu con tristeza.

El Pegaso miró sobre su hombro al Patriarca.

—Yo sé cómo te sientes, en verdad lo sé. No son Mu, Aldebarán, Aioria o Milo, pero son caballeros de Atena y cumplirán con su misión. Si sales ahora, admitirás que estos años invertidos en el Santuario no han valido nada, que nuestros guerreros son incapaces de salir adelante por ellos mismos.

—¿Acaso pretendes que esto sea un entrenamiento más, Shiryu? —inquirió molesto—. No sé tú, pero en mi conciencia sí pesarían sus muertes.

—Ese no es mi objetivo ahora, pero debes admitir que la experiencia es vital para cualquier guerrero, ésta es una oportunidad para que se prueben a si mismos. Si te entrometes en la batalla, lastimarás sus orgullos y no obtendrás ninguna clase de gratitud. Al contrario, los volverás dependientes de tus intervenciones, no desarrollarán el potencial que están destinados a alcanzar.

El santo de Pegaso lo recapacitó unos instantes.

Al sentir el conflicto en Seiya, Shiryu prosiguió— Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo importante que es la confianza hacia tus semejantes. Permite que caigan al suelo, así aprenderán a levantarse. En el pasado, muchas personas confiaron en nosotros para lograr lo impensable, ahora es nuestro turno.

Por mucho que detestara admitirlo, Shiryu tenía razón. No habría llegado hasta donde lo hizo de no ser por las peleas que llevó a cabo. Pero había algo que Shiryu olvidaba… Todos ellos, aunque fue por un instante, silenciosamente suplicaron por ayuda alguna vez, siendo desolador el no obtenerla….

—De acuerdo… —se alejó de la puerta sintiéndose derrotado—. Si logran atravesar las Doce Casas entonces no tendrás ninguna objeción para que decida intervenir, ¿no es así?— cuestionó, a lo que Patriarca asintió—. No pondrán ni un pie en esta habitación, llegaremos al fondo de esto.

************

_Templo de Aries_

Souva subió escalón por escalón con una actitud relajada. El que un enemigo allí le aguardara no parecía alterar sus nervios.

El Apóstol de Selkis le permitió llegar hasta la entrada del templo, mas no pasar.

—Es extraño, pese a que recibiste cinco de mis agujas no pareces lastimado —comentó el santo, acomodándose el casco que sentía flojo. Observó con curiosidad los agujeros en la armadura de su oponente.

—Parece que sabes muy poco sobre nuestra cultura y nuestros dioses —musitó Hafiz con tono paciente—. De lo contrario entenderías que tus técnicas ponzoñosas no tendrán efecto en mí. Yo, que sirvo a la diosa Selkis, recibo su protección frente a las criaturas que ella domina. Como diosa que manipula a los escorpiones, tiene la capacidad de proteger a sus fieles de cualquier veneno que intente contaminar su sangre.

Souva suspiró, volviendo a sonreír— Es como si hubieras nacido para ser mi rival —dijo con tono sarcástico.

—Y no sólo eso —le previno Hafiz—. Es ella la que da el aliento a los seres humanos cuando llegan a este mundo, así mismo… —volviendo a manipular el viento—, te priva de él.

Souva sintió nuevamente un vacío a su alrededor, dentro de cual el aire le era negado. Sin el factor sorpresa, logró contener la respiración, lanzando de prisa más agujas escarlatas. Hafiz intentó esquivarlas, fracasando al recibir irremediablemente dos de ellas.

El santo dorado saltó hacia el techo de la casa de Aries, donde pudo volver a respirar. Contempló con recelo a su oponente, sabiendo que alguien que podía controlar el aire de tal forma no debía ser subestimado.

Hafiz saltó también, pisando el techo del templo. Rió al percibir cierto temor en el santo— ¿Planeas huir de mí, Escorpión? Y eso que he sido gentil contigo. Si este es todo tu poder —señalándose la marca existente en el peto de su _alba*_—, entonces he ganado ya este encuentro.

Los labios de Souva dibujaron una mueca perversa, justo cuando sus ojos se mostraron optimistas, algo que extrañó al egipcio— ¿De verdad? No deberías subestimar a este escorpión, pues sus picaduras pueden ir más allá de un simple envenenamiento —aclaró, entrecerrando los ojos—. Eres tú el que ha perdido el encuentro desde el inicio, permitiéndote coleccionar siete de mis agujas.

—Su efecto es insignificante ante el poder de Selkis —respondió Hafiz, con confianza ciega en su diosa.

—Por supuesto, tu mente es capaz de ignorar el dolor y tu sangre de diluir mi veneno pero, temo que tu cuerpo es incapaz de imitarlos, observa bien sobre qué estás parado.

Por mero reflejo, el Apóstol dio un vistazo hacia sus pies, permaneciendo absorto por las líneas de sangre carmesí que fluían por el suelo. Hafiz intentó ocultar su sobresalto al ver cómo es que la sangre emergía de cada uno de los golpes recibidos del caballero dorado.

—La aguja escarlata actúa rápidamente sobre quien la recibe —explicó Souva, haciendo que su uña volviera a crecer—. Usualmente, los oponentes que la han recibido de mí necesitan de una sola para caer al suelo y enloquecer, tres para entrar en shock. Pero esta técnica se conforma de quince golpes que envían a cualquier persona hacia el más allá. ¿Serás acaso tú el primero quien reciba mis quince agujas?

—Éstas heridas no me detendrán, no significan nada —aclaró el Apóstol, desvaneciendo su miedo.

—Entonces te ayudaré a que te desangres con más rapidez si te parece —amenazó Souva, alistando su siguiente golpe.

Hafiz se arrojó hacia el caballero con su cosmos en alto. Ningún mortal habría podido ver la velocidad con la que el egipcio se movió, pero los sentidos de un santo son sobrehumanos. Atinadamente, Souva eludió el puño de su adversario, recibiendo un inesperado rasguño en la mejilla cuando Hafiz extendiera los dedos en un segundo golpe.

Completamente a su merced, el escorpión dorado contraatacó con cuatro agujas más que golpearon el cuerpo del escorpión negro. Hafiz trastabilló una vez que creara distancia, dándose media vuelta para encarar al santo.

—Once… —contó Souva—. A estas alturas, otra clase de individuo estaría perdiendo sus sentidos. Es una lástima que no vivas la experiencia completa del tormento de la constelación de Escorpión.

—No deberías confiarte tanto —el Apóstol aconsejó con tranquilidad, pese a que comenzaba a resentir el dolor de los once impactos—, a diferencia de mi, tú ya eres un cadáver —dijo en cuanto unas gotas de sangre corrieran por la mejilla del caballero dorado.

Souva se limpió la sangre con la mano. Contempló la mancha roja en sus dedos, extrañándole que presentara motas de color negruzco.

—Quince golpes para acabar con un enemigo… —meditó victorioso el egipcio—, es suficiente tiempo que le das a un adversario para vencerte. Yo sólo necesito uno —susurró, mostrándole como es que sus uñas también tienen la capacidad de crecer en ennegrecidos aguijones—, y escasos minutos para que todo termine.

Souva sacudió un poco la cabeza cuando su vista dibujara tres Hafiz frente a él. Utilizó el brazal de su brillante armadura dorada para reflejar su cara, notando como es que comenzaron a dibujarse líneas negras bajo su piel. Pocos segundos después, observó el mismo fenómeno en sus dedos.

—Tu torrente sanguíneo ha comenzado a ser invadido por el veneno de Selkis que parará tu corazón en cualquier momento. Como ves, las cloths de las que están tan orgullosos no siempre serán efectivas, un simple rasguño en tu rostro descubierto bastó para acabar con un inmortal caballero dorado —comentó reprimiendo una carcajada.

Lejos de mostrarse desesperado o aterrado por su sentencia de muerte, Souva volvió a sonreír para agregar— Minutos ¿eh?… —sin dejar de mirar sus manos—, tiempo suficiente para terminar con mi tarea… —se atragantó un instante, al sentir cómo es que se le dificultaba tomar aire, e inclusive estar de pie.

Le asombraba la velocidad con la que su cuerpo y sus sentidos estaban colapsando. Nunca podría haber adivinado que su ponente poseía un ataque mortal de tal eficiencia.

Pensó en su maestro, ese hombre mentiroso que lo llevó a probar cada veneno mortal como parte de su entrenamiento… Tal parece que el muy miserable olvidó éste.

—Te recomendaría tomar los minutos que te quedan de vida para preparar tu alma. Está muy cerca tu encuentro con los mensajeros de la muerte que te enjuiciarán —recomendó Hafiz con solemnidad—. Pero pareces la clase de hombre que jamás se ha entregado a la oración.

—En eso tienes razón… —comentó Souva sin remordimiento—, aprendí hace muchos años que las plegarias son inútiles. Confiar tu vida a un ser superior no es la respuesta a los problemas… —en un momento de debilidad, tal vez a causa de delirio, recordó esos desesperados días de su niñez, los rostros de esos otros niños que oraban a Dios día tras día en busca de un milagro que jamás ocurrió—. He sido muy descuidado, pero pienso remediarlo… —prometió, alejando esos recuerdos que le alertaron que en verdad estaba a pocos pasos de morir.

—Eso te será imposible —aclaró el Apóstol, malhumorado por el que ese hombre todavía tuviera las esperanzas de ganar—. Ya que no ansías una muerte tranquila, te mostraré mi verdadero poder como un acto de respeto. ¡Utilizando mi _Ka*_ al máximo, probarás mi ataque final santo de Atena! —con un movimiento de ambas manos, creó un circulo de aire alrededor de sí mismo, una corriente que avivó su _ka_ el cual ascendió por encima de las nubes convertido en un torrente de aura verde.

— _¡¡Castigo de Serket-Heru!!_

De los nubarrones que adornaban el cielo de Grecia ese día, se generó un gran resplandor del que un grueso rayo de luz cayó como bólido sobre el santo de Escorpión, quien fue engullido por el fulgor que destruyó el techo de la primera casa del zodiaco, impactándose contra el suelo el cual perforó.

El estruendo sacudió los cimientos del templo. El impacto fue tan violento que incluso llegó a estremecer las casas vecinas. Como si del mismo sol ese rayo se hubiera desprendido, un calor abrasador se expandió por todo Aries, liberando cortinas de denso vapor.

Largos se sintieron los segundos para aquellos que percibían la lucha a lo lejos, pues el destino del santo de Escorpión era incierto.

Las columnas de humo estropeaban la visión del Apóstol de Selkis, quien caminaba con cautela por la casa, buscando algún indicio de vida. Hafiz no se preocupó demasiado, si por alguna cuestión milagrosa el santo sobrevivió a su ataque, no le quedaba mucho tiempo de todas formas.

A sus pies, encontró el casco del caballero al que había derrotado. Hafiz lo tomó respetuosamente, colocándolo sobre los escombros que servirían por el momento como una cripta. En su lengua nativa, el Apóstol recitó una oración, junto a una disculpa casi inaudible antes de partir.

Vislumbró las escaleras que lo llevarían al siguiente templo, hacia donde sus compañeros se dirigieron.

Sus pies estaban por pisar el umbral que lo llevarían fuera de la casa, cuando sorpresivamente una voz lo ató a permanecer a allí.

—… y en señal de respeto, yo he recibido tu ataque…

Era el Escorpión. Su cuerpo y cloth se encontraban intactos. Los halos de vapor se desvanecían con rapidez mientras el caballero los apartaba con su mano. La capa que le otorgaba noble distinción desapareció de su espalda, consumida por el feroz ataque de Hafiz.

El Apóstol permaneció boquiabierto. Le parecía inconcebible que hubiera resistido su poder. Era tal cual decían de los santos dorados de Atena, los más temibles entre las órdenes de caballería.

Todas las venas de su cuerpo se colorearon de oscuridad, evidenciándose en los surcos de su piel. Souva había perdido la vista y el oído mientras que el resto de sus sentidos pendían de un hilo que estaba por romperse.

El santo maximizó su cosmos de golpe, exaltando al empequeñecido Apóstol.

Hafiz no lo entendía, ¿acaso su veneno había logrado un efecto contrario al esperado? En vez que el poder del santo disminuyera, estaba alcanzando niveles que jamás había sentido.

—Hafiz ¿cierto? —Souva lo llamó por su nombre—. Admito tu superioridad, eres un escorpión más venenoso que yo… por ahora —cada palabra era un esfuerzo—. Sin embargo, eres demasiado peligroso para dejarte pasar por estas Doce Casas… demasiado como para permitirte vivir… Por lo que no tengo más alternativa que detenerte aquí y en definitiva —unió dedo índice y medio de sus respectivas manos. Las cuatro garras destellaron en rojo sangre.

—Pobre ignorante ¡¿crees que no sé tú verdadero estado?! —bramó furioso—. ¡De seguro apenas puedes estar de pie! Admiro tu resistencia y tu valor caballero de Escorpión, es la primera vez que enfrento a alguien como tú! —separó los brazos, tomando posición de ataque—. ¡Tendré que apresurar tu muerte, una dosis más del veneno de Selkis y de seguro morirás! Además, todavía te faltan cuatro golpes los cuales dudo que puedas atinar en un solo disparo.

—Ah, aunque la aguja escarlata es una técnica de mis predecesores, la cual estimo en verdad… debí buscar métodos para lograr algo más eficaz —levantó ambas manos, las cuatro zarpas rojas brillaban peligrosamente—. Es como dijiste Hafiz, quince golpes es demasiado tiempo para lo que yo necesito… Contemplarás ahora la técnica que sólo requiere nueve impactos simultáneos para acabar con cualquier guerrero.

— ¿Nueve golpes en un sólo intento? —Hafiz reprimió una carcajada—. La mayoría de las agujas que he recibido han sido a propósito. Acabaré contigo antes. ¡Acepto tu último desafío caballero de Atena! —gritó Hafiz, haciendo estallar su _ka_ esmeralda, lanzándose al ataque al mismo tiempo en que Souva se volvió un ser de luz tras alcanzar la velocidad de la misma.

— _¡¡Escorpión de nueve aguijones!!_

Hafiz pareció chocar contra un muro invisible contra el que su brazo se rompió. Una estela dorada atravesó nueve puntos de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo: en ambas piernas, brazos, hombros, pecho, estomago y en la frente.

Ni siquiera lo vio moverse, su enemigo se desvaneció en un mero pestañeo y al siguiente instante las garras carmesí lo apuñalaron profundamente.

—_Señor Asiut… señorita Kaia…fue un placer servir a su lado…—_ logró pensar Hafiz antes de que la luz del mundo mortal se apagara.

El dolor lo fulminó al instante, fue una muerte inmediata, pues su corazón y cabeza fueron atravesados por los aguijones del escorpión. El ropaje del Apóstol no fue impedimento para evitar las heridas que resultaron mortales, se rompió como si hubiera estado hecho de cristal.

El cuerpo del egipcio cayó a los pies de Souva. La hemorragia de las heridas rápidamente marcó de rojo la silueta de Hafiz en el suelo.

Souva bajó los brazos a sus costados como si pesaran grandes toneladas. Intentó limpiar sus dedos manchados con la sangre del Apóstol, pero sus movimientos resultaron torpes e inútiles.

Se giró tambaleante hacia la salida de Aries, recibiendo los rayos del sol que lo marearon todavía más.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto del mal que lo estaba matando. Como guardián de la octava casa del Zodiaco jamás se permitiría morir con tal ironía.

Unió las manos a la altura del pecho. Sus labios se movieron, articulando palabras sin sonido por las que sufrió un ligero espasmo que lo impulsó a seguir hacia adelante. Ha logrado sellar el veneno en su sangre, ganando un poco de tiempo.

Pensó en sus aliados, debía ir a ayudarles, mas en su condición no lo creía posible. Le quedaba algo por hacer… jamás había combatido el veneno de ningún dios pero, no le quedaba más opción.

Se desplomó sobre los primeros escalones que llevan a la casa de Tauro, cerrando los ojos al perder por completo la conciencia.

***********

La arena giraba de acuerdo a su voluntad. En Egipto su habilidad no tenía límites, pero en Grecia, debía agradecer la presencia de una costa de la que pudo abastecerse.

Su deber era sencillo, evitar que cualquier otro individuo entrara a las Doce Casas. Cuidar la retaguardia mientras sus compañeros avanzan, esa es la posición más importante de todas. Nadie debía interferir con la misión que les fue encomendada.

Sus sentidos se extendían por toda la tormenta que cubría Rodorio y la parte baja del Santuario. En cuanto algún soldado se atrevía a aventurarse en un intento por encontrarle, él se encargaba de detenerlo permanentemente. Uno a uno, esos hombres fueron tragados por la tierra, enterrados con vida hasta que quedaban sin oxigeno. No se molestaba en enfrentarlos directamente, no valían la pena.

Ha estado al pendiente del ascenso de sus camaradas, preocupado por la pelea de Hafiz. Conocía perfectamente la habilidad del Apóstol de Selkis, pero los santos de oro no eran oponentes fáciles de vencer. Gracias a los constantes entrenamientos con Shai, sabía bien de la peligrosidad de los guerreros del Santuario… enfrentar a doce de ellos en tan pocas horas ¿será posible que tengan éxito? Tenía que mantener la esperanza, hay demasiadas cosas en juego.

Sentía demasiada ansiedad por los incrementos y descensos de _ka_ que estallaban en la primera casa, mas pronto su preocupación pasó a lo que ocurría dentro del campo de arena, más personas se movilizaban. Al principio los trató como a los demás guerreros insignificantes, pero el que no cayeran en sus trampas le alertó que no trataba con gente ordinaria.

Dos… no, tres cuerpos se movían hacia acá sobrepasando la tempestad. Debían ser santos de Atena. Creyó que tendría más tiempo antes de tener que vérselas con ellos.

Concentró su _ka_, el cual fue arrastrado por el viento y las partículas de polvo, intensificando todavía más el torrente. Fue capaz de confundirlos, incluso de separarlos tal cual esperaba. Sonrió complacido, así sería más fácil eliminarlos.

Pero antes de adentrarse a su morada tormentosa para dar inicio a la cacería, divisó una sombra que tranquilamente avanzaba hacia él. Se sorprendió al haber sido encontrado con tal facilidad, pero sólo era uno, por lo que podía mantenerse allí para combatir.

—Así que eres tú el que origina toda esta tormenta —habló aquel que le encontró. Deteniéndose a cierta distancia.

El guerrero de Egipto movió un brazo para manipular el entorno, permitiéndose contemplar la identidad de quien estaba ahí para enfrentarle. Resaltó de inmediato un brillo dorado que envolvía al hombre de cabello escarlata. Una mezcla de admiración y temor se mostró en la sonrisa del egipcio al tener su mirada sobre él.

—Precisamente caballero de Atena… Yo soy Giezi, _**Apóstol de Seth**__*_— inclinó la cabeza en un signo de respeto. Al instante, el polvo que lo cubría se disipó con violencia, generando una onda invisible que limpió el aire hasta marcar una extensa elipse en tierra firme, una que se proyectó hasta el cielo en forma de columna a la que la arena no podía penetrar.

El santo dorado no le quitó la vista de encima, ni siquiera para contemplar el azul del cielo sobre ellos. Bajo la armadura de placas grises y doradas, había un hombre de piel morena. Su vestimenta sagrada protegía pecho, cintura, brazos y piernas. Pero lo que más resaltaba era el casco que cubría totalmente su cráneo, uno que simulaba la cabeza de un siniestro galgo de hocico curvo y orejas rectangulares. Llevaba puesta una mascarilla de metal que escondía por completo su rostro.

—¿Qué hace un caballero dorado fuera de su templo guardián?— inquirió curioso el Apóstol, sabiendo que era inusual.

—No fue mi intensión que esto pasara… Aunque es evidente que mi arribo a Grecia fue justo a tiempo, parece que el Santuario necesita algo de asistencia —Terario respondió con tono sereno, portando por primera vez la brillante armadura de Acuario.

Terario tuvo sus dudas al subir hasta el Santuario, pues desconocía la situación. No consideró prudente inmiscuirse en algo en lo no había sido requerido, a diferencia de sus dos acompañantes que se arrojaron a los problemas sin pensar. Pero Jack tuvo razón en algo, si el Santuario de Atena estaba bajo ataque, era su deber protegerlo.

—¿Vas a decirme que esto es simple casualidad? ¿Que apenas vas llegando a estas tierras? —preguntó incrédulo el Apóstol.

—Podría decirse… Todo indica que comenzaré mis funciones como caballero antes de presentarme ante el Patriarca —comenta para si mismo, recordando los cadáveres que encontró en el camino—. Escucha Giezi, realmente no sé qué intenciones tengas tú y los tuyos al venir al Santuario, pero temo que tu molesta participación acabará ahora…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 10**

***ALBA**

Así llamaremos a los ropajes sagrados de los Apóstoles.

***KA** es la fuerza vital, un componente del espíritu humano, una pizca del principio universal e inmortal de la vida, **según la mitología egipcia**. Equivalente al '_Cosmos_'.

***DIOSA SELKIS.**

_(Nombre egipcio: Serket-Heru /Nombre griego: Selkis)_ Diosa antigua de los escorpiones y la magia. Simbolizaba el calor abrasador del sol. Su papel era fundamentalmente benéfico ya que protegía de las picaduras venenosas de escorpiones y serpientes. Se la llamaba "La que facilita la respiración en la garganta", ya que la picadura de este animal produce ahogo; también se la relacionaba con la que posibilita la respiración del recién nacido y del difunto en su renacimiento.

*** DIOS SETH.**

_(Nombre egipcio: Suty, Sutej (Setesh, Seteh) / Nombre griego: Set (Seth))_ Deidad de la fuerza bruta, de lo tumultuoso, lo incontenible. Señor del mal y las tinieblas, dios de la sequía y del desierto en la mitología egipcia. Seth fue la divinidad patrona de las tormentas, la guerra y la violencia.


	12. Capitulo 11 Apóstoles Parte II

El Santo de Pegaso contempla preocupado los vientos huracanados en los que había sido sumido Villa Rodorio, así como gran parte del Santuario. Tan sólo las Doce Casas permanecen fuera del alcance del fenómeno climatológico.

Permanecía expectante a todo lo que allá sucedía, mirando por el balcón mientras el Patriarca y su señora aguardan en el salón de audiencias.

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen? —escuchó sorpresivamente de la amazona de Ofiuco que entró al mirador. Shaina pausó un momento, asombrada por las oscuras nubes que comenzaban a dominar el firmamento junto a los tornados que lo consumen todo—. ¿Qué Shai está con los Apóstoles?

Seiya no iba a mentir, por lo que con toda sincerada respondió— Es verdad. Ha alzado su puño contra el Santuario aún cuando la cloth de Virgo la protege.

Los brazos de la amazona plateada temblaron cargados de frustración. Inmediatamente, se giró para caminar hacia el salón del trono, plantándose frente al Patriarca quien le dedicó atención.

— Patriarca, en vista de la situación que aqueja al Santuario, le suplico que me permita ser yo quien se encargue de Shai —pidió sin reverencia alguna.

Shunrei se entristeció ante la resolución que Shaina había tomado.

— Shaina, no creo que seas la mejor de mis elecciones para llevar a cabo dicha tarea— Shiryu planteó con firmeza—. Necesito que mantengas el control entre las amazonas. Los Santos de Oro se encargarán de la situación por ahora, no desearía que se perdieran vidas inútilmente por lo que confío en tu liderato para mantener a los demás habitantes en calma.

— Disculpe que difiera, pero esa insolente es mi responsabilidad, lo fue desde el día en que le abrí las puertas del Santuario. Fui yo quien la encaminó a llevar una vida al servicio de Atena, y ahora ella ha traicionado esos ideales.

El santo de Pegaso prefirió no intervenir, permaneció vigilante en la terraza. Entendía bien los sentimientos de la amazona, no por nada él mismo es maestro de la guerrera de Perseo… Si él estuviera en lugar de Ofiuco ¿tendría el valor de tomar tal decisión?

— Es una ofensa que una discípula mía haya desertado, tengo derecho de reparar mi error.

— Shaina, comprendo tu sentir. ¿Pero en verdad te crees capaz de enfrentar a Shai sin que el pasado que las une interfiera? —insistió el Patriarca, esperando sentir en la guerrera un deje de duda.

— Si ella ha perdido el camino, debo tomar responsabilidad de ello. Fui yo quien la envío a Egipto para que finalizara su entrenamiento. Si no fue capaz de mantener su convicción eligiendo la traición, significa que he fracasado como mentora. Lo que he ayudado a formar, tengo que ayudar a destruir.

Seiya apoyó las manos en el barandal de roca al notar algo mucho más inusual en el ambiente que la arena. Atrapó un punto blanco que permaneció unos momentos en sus dedos antes de derretirse— Nieve… —pensó confundido mientras la examinaba—. Éste cosmos… —no podía tratarse del caballero del Cisne, él se encuentra ahora en Asgard—. ¡Shiryu!

Con la voz de Seiya, una corriente de aire entró por la terraza, arrastrando consigo escasos copos blancos que maravillaron a los presentes. El Patriarca se palpó la mejilla cuando uno de ellos lo tocara, siendo incapaz de reconocer el cosmos de su creador, pero sí sentirlo provenir de los torbellinos desérticos que baten las tierras de Atena.

— Parece ser…que cosas inesperadas continuarán pasando —sonrió con gesto despreocupado, dándole la bienvenida con un pensamiento al recién llegado santo de Acuario.

**Capitulo 11. Apóstoles, Parte II.**

_**Hielo y arena**_

En el centro del huracán que arrastra polvo sin cesar, se ha trazado un ojo en el que dos hombres se desafían. Uno era un manipulador de la arena venido de Egipto a iniciar una guerra contra el Santuario, mientras el otro un maestro de hielo llegado de Siberia para servir a la diosa Atena.

— ¿Dices que vas a eliminarme?... —repitió altanero el hombre enmascarado, el Apóstol de Seth—. Temo que no será tan fácil como presumes —aunque se admiraba de haber sido encontrado con tanta facilidad.

Para Terario no fue algo complicado, la búsqueda le hizo recordar aquellos días de entrenamiento en que su maestro, Vladimir, desencadenaba terribles tormentas de nieve con el soplido de su cosmos. Como alumnos tenían que encontrarle sin importar lo difícil que pareciera. Iban casi a ciegas entre los ventarrones blancos, imposible el guiarse por la vista o el oído, ni siquiera por percepción, pues la energía de su tutor estaba en cada copo que los golpeaba. Haber logrado el éxito en tales prácticas, impide que pueda ser engañado por trucos como el que ahora lo rodea, ver a través del velo tormentoso que busca sobrecargar sus sentidos.

— Quitarte la vida no es algo que desee por ahora— declaró Acuario, desanimado—. Pero no toleraré que pongas en peligro a la aldea que tienes bajo tu hechizo.

— Ja, no soy de la clase de hombres que se escudan con la vida de inocentes —explicó con su voz deformada por el eco de la siniestra mascarilla. De cualquier forma, no creía que el guerrero dorado fuera de los individuos que se detuvieran por tales bajezas—. Puedes estar tranquilo caballero de Atena, no pensaba utilizarlos como rehenes. Los únicos que merecen el castigo de mi tormenta son aquellos que se atreven a retarme, y ahora que tan amablemente has entrado a mis dominios, no seré indulgente.

Terario de Acuario percibió el fuerte cosmos que emanó del cuerpo del Apóstol.

Por la mente de Giezi cruzó un pensamiento, siendo al instante en que una masa de tierra emergió de las paredes de la tolvanera, buscando atrapar al santo.

Terario lanzó una rápida mirada sobre el hombro cuando la sombra de una mano amorfa se proyectó bajo sus pies, en el acto, una gruesa capa de hielo se extendió desde los bizarros dedos hasta el torbellino donde fue cortada por el mismo movimiento de la tierra.

Al ver el gran trozo de hielo caer sobre el suelo, Giezi debió ocultar su sorpresa.

— Admiro el control que tienes sobre tu cosmos para ser capaz de sustentar esta tormenta, pero espero que te haya quedado claro que dicha habilidad no te servirá de nada contra mí —Terario comentó con aire sosegado—. Has perdido éste encuentro desde el momento en que me atrapaste dentro de la tempestad. Así que ahorrémonos una batalla sin sentido, te doy mi palabra de tratarte con justicia y dignidad.

El Apostol de Seth cerró los puños con fuerza, sus nudillos resaltaron por la furia que buscaba reprimir.

— ¡No digas sandeces!— bufó colérico, intensificándose todavía más la fiereza del ciclón que giraba alrededor de ambos—. ¡Quedarás maldito por subestimar el poder de los Apóstoles! ¡Se sepultado por el poder de Seth! — clamó. La intensidad de su _ka*_ coloreó un sinnúmeros de pizcas de arena que fueron absorbidas por sus manos que destellaron como si fueran dos soles— _¡__**Soplido divino de Seth!**_

El santo de Acuario estiró una mano hacia al frente al ver como esa mezcla de cosmos y arena venían contra él en un furioso vendaval de luz. Terario liberó el invierno que circula en su interior, creando una corriente de aire frío que impactó contra el soplo mortal.

El polvo de diamantes detuvo el avance del ataque rival. Giezi observó incrédulo como la ventisca blanca ganaba terreno. A pocos instantes de ser alcanzado por los cristales, el Apóstol alzó una gigantesca columna de tierra como escudo, la cual se volvió inmediatamente una estalagmita de hielo. El egipcio observó pasmado su propio reflejo en la superficie del magnífico cristal. Un escalofrío le erizó la piel al pensar que podría haber sido él quien estuviera atrapado en el interior del hielo.

*******

Descubrir que el inestable Nauj es un caballero dorado, sorprendió muchísimo a Jack.

Nauj fue el primero en decidir avanzar hacia el Santuario sólo buscando una pelea, como siempre. No tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

Dejó a Terario atrás, quien permaneció inmutable aún ante la amenaza, tal parece que es la clase de individuo que jamás se altera… sin embargo, la primera impresión que tuvo de él fue muy positiva. No lo conocía pero, sentía que podía confiar en él.

Pese a la situación incierta que ocurría bajo todas esas cortinas de arena, Jack se negó a vestir el manto que le fue confiado. Durante su viaje nada salió como esperó; no tuvo tiempo para meditar tranquilamente una decisión sobre el dilema de convertirse en un santo o no…

_No existen las casualidades_, solía repetir su instructor. ¿Podrá ser que encontrarse con Nauj es una forma en que el destino intenta apresurarlo a tomar una decisión?

Perdió el rastro de Nauj demasiado pronto. Sus sentidos se veían bloqueados por al viento y la arena que constantemente le golpeaban el rostro, apenas podía ver. Ni si quiera era capaz de sentir la presencia del susodicho, pues las partículas saturaban sus sentidos al estar impregnada del cosmos de alguien más.

El desconocer la ubicación del enemigo lo hacían avanzar inseguro. Debía ser cauteloso si quería salir con vida.

De pronto, tropezó.

Cayó de rodillas, palpando una lanza de madera que yacía en el suelo. Jack no le tomó importancia hasta que, al girar la cabeza, miró otras tantas picas junto a algunos escudos en las cercanías. No había signos de combate, o cuerpos, mas Jack se sintió inquieto por tal panorama.

Mientras intentaba adivinar lo que ahí había ocurrido, le llamó la atención un casco que se encontraba parcialmente hundido en la arena. Se dejó guiar por el sexto sentido que lo llevó a retirarlo del suelo, encontrándose con hilos oscuros que sobresalían del suelo como hierba. Al tocarlo, se dio cuenta que no trataba con plantas, jaló un poco y descubrió que se trataba de cabello. Desesperadamente comenzó a escarbar con las manos hasta encontrar el rostro muerto de un soldado cuya boca estaba atiborrada de tierra.

Se levantó sobresaltado, comenzando a mirar el suelo con un miedo irracional. Decidió no quedarse quieto, avanzar, procurando que los pies no permanecieran sobre el mismo punto demasiado tiempo.

*******

— ¿Piensas aceptar tu derrota ahora? —Giezi escuchó del santo de Acuario quien permanecía impávido en su lugar.

— _Impresionante… nunca imaginé que debería lidiar con un hombre como él al venir a Grecia _—pensaba el Apóstol mientras miraba su reflejo—. Había escuchado que existen amos del agua y el hielo en algún lugar del mundo, tú debes ser uno de ellos —comentó, seguro de su deducción. Buscó apaciguar sus sentimientos, es cierto que le había asombrado la habilidad del caballero Ateniense, pero él era un Apóstol, no debía albergar pensamientos derrotistas jamás—. Es evidente que ambos somos rivales naturales, yo que provengo del lugar con mayor temperatura en la faz de la tierra, mientras que tú representas al más frío del planeta. Cualquiera que se percate de esto lo consideraría _destino_.

Terario permaneció en silencio.

— Te diré algo, caballero. Aunque pese sobre mí una desventaja… estás muy equivocado si crees que esto ha terminado —alzó un puño, tomando una posición ofensiva—. Deberías saberlo, por las noches el frío en el desierto llega a ser tan intenso que en ocasiones la nieve se hace presente, ¡por lo que no me será difícil poner tu aire frío a mi favor! —lanzó un potente golpe que quebró en cientos de trozos la estaca de hielo, la cual estalló en arena y cristal, revoloteando juntos como un enjambre que se precipitó contra el santo dorado.

Terario se hizo a un lado, notando como ambos elementos se fundían con el torbellino nuevamente.

Giezi separó los brazos de forma horizontal, liberando su _Ka_ del que comenzaron a generarse intensas chispas eléctricas. Pronto, Acuario vio como el cielo se ennegreció por la precipitada aparición de nubes de tormenta, la cuales fueron invocadas por el Apóstol quien tenía el cuerpo tensado en posición de ataque.

—_Te imploro a ti, mi dios Seth, que escuches la petición de tu fiel sirviente. Bendíceme con una fracción de tu poder _—citó solemnemente en su idioma natal, una lengua desconocida para Terario quien se alistó para cualquier ataque—. _Permite que mi mano blanda tu fuerza, que mi cuerpo sea uno con la tormenta… ¡Dame el poder del trueno con el que azotas a tus enemigos!_

Giezi levantó el brazo izquierdo completamente hacia el cielo, proyectando un hilo resplandeciente que tocó las relampagueantes nubes oscuras. Un estallido ocurrió, desatando un sonoro trueno que estremeció los cielos, liberando un rayo que golpeó directamente al Apóstol.

Desde la palma de la mano, la descarga se inyectó en su piel, oprimiéndole el corazón que bombeó afligido. El cuerpo de Giezi fue castigado por el paso de la corriente que surcó cada hueso causando una tremenda agonía, mas una vez que asimilara la sensación, todo su ser se encontraba rodeado por una flama divina que relampagueaba incesante. A la altura del corazón permaneció un destello vibrante del que nacían todos los rayos que adornaban ahora su _Ka_.

El paisaje se tornó más oscuro todavía, como si un eclipse hubiera ocurrido de pronto. El silbido del viento que circulaba frenéticamente ensordeció a ambos combatientes. En medio del ojo del huracán sólo había un punto luminoso.

Terario conservaba una calma admirable pese al tenebroso paraje que estaba por devorarlo.

— ¡_**Simún* devastador**_! — clamó el Apóstol por encima de la tempestad. El ojo del ciclón se cerró completamente tras un abrupto pestañeo que selló toda escapatoria.

El Santo de Acuario se vio golpeado continuamente por el paso de la arena que buscaba arrastrarlo por los aires, teniendo que aunar todas sus fuerzas para permanecer bien unido al suelo. Sin embargo, el intenso ventarrón cálido y seco poseía una temperatura lo suficientemente alta para que cualquier hombre adulto o animal de gran tamaño llegara a desmayarse. Sin contar que los densos nubarrones de arena provocaban una asfixia terrible.

Terario cerró los ojos en cuanto unas pizcas llegaran a sus pupilas, sabiendo que no tenia caso mantenerlos abiertos. Se cubrió la nariz y boca, buscando un único respiro limpio.

Pese a encontrarse privado del sentido de la vista, el oído y el olfato, el santo percibió de inmediato el peligro, cuando el egipcio llegara por su costado buscando un golpe certero. La ventisca arenosa le cedió una terrible apariencia a Giezi, la de una bestia ensombrecida que emitía rayos hacia todas direcciones. Entre las saetas, el cuerpo del Apóstol se volvió una masa de oscuridad donde resaltaban dos resplandores amarillentos a la altura de los ojos, mientras que sus brazos parecieron haberse alargado, hasta deformarse en gruesas garras.

Acuario bloqueó el puñetazo del enemigo, atrapándolo con la mano izquierda. Pese a la protección de la armadura de oro, el pelirrojo sintió como es que los músculos de su brazo se acalambraron.

Giezi aplicó más fuerza en el golpe, advirtiendo como el brazo enemigo temblaba. El egipcio continuaba impresionado por el desempeño del caballero dorado, bajo estas circunstancias debía ser invisible para cualquier oponente, pero ese hombre es capaz de seguir sus movimientos pese al vaivén violento de _Ka_ que no lograba engañarlo.

En cuanto el Apóstol de Seth comenzó a ver escarcha sobre el guantelete de su _Alba_*, desplegó un segundo puñetazo que el Santo evadió, retrocediendo. En el acto, Terario lanzó más polvo de diamantes.

Como respuesta, el guerrero de Egipto manipuló diversas corrientes de arena, cambiando así el rumbo del aire congelado. Redirigió el flujo de los diamantes para volverlo contra su creador.

Terario atrapó el aire frío en la palma de la mano, evaporándolo sin esfuerzo.

— Ese truco no volverá a funcionar —Acuario escuchó claramente la voz del Apóstol entre los silbidos de la tempestad—. Mi _Ka_ te supera en estos momentos, una débil brisa como la tuya no puede cambiar el curso de mi simún.

La oscura silueta, mitad hombre mitad bestia, se lanzó nuevamente hacia su presa en un ataque frontal. Terario leyó claramente el movimiento, por lo que sería fácil esquivarlo. Pero en contra de lo planeado, en cuanto quiso desplazarse resintió una extraña pesadez en el cuerpo que le impidió evitar la patada que se le encajó en el costado.

Las descargas eléctricas que envestían esa pierna se esparcieron por el manto dorado que resistió el choque, aún así, Terario se inclinó por el dolor. Acuario intentó alejarse, pero sus movimientos continuaban siendo torpes y demasiado lentos como para librarse de los potentes golpes con los que Giezi lo hostigaba.

El Apóstol de Seth poseía una fuerza descomunal, tal que la potencia de sus puños lo afectaban como si no tuviera la cloth dorada encima. Terario intentaba encontrar una explicación al mismo tiempo en que se defendía del feroz amo de la tormenta. Su aire frío fue neutralizado varias veces, tanto por el viento que conspiraba para que no cumpliera su cometido, como por la protección relampagueante que rodeaba al enemigo.

Un salvaje gancho en la quijada terminó por elevar al santo de Acuario quien terminó prisionero del despiadado huracán. Sentía como sus músculos comenzaba a desgarrarse por la presión que lo vapuleaba. Horribles punzadas causadas por las descargas eléctricas que circundaban entre el polvo lo obligaban a mantener tensa la mandíbula. Completamente desorientado, Terario terminó chocando contra una pared de roca a la que se aferró.

Continuaba sin tener control completo de su cuerpo, cuando vio los destellos eléctricos que endiosaban al Apóstol de Seth como si se tratara de la misma divinidad encarnada.

Terario tosió sangre, quedándose sin aliento una vez que resbalara por la superficie hacia el suelo. Sus extremidades oscilaban por el esfuerzo de mantenerse de pie.

Tal visión trazó una sonrisa macabra bajo la mascarilla de Giezi— ¿Qué sucede? ¿No clamabas de antemano tu victoria? ¿Dónde quedó toda esa superioridad que demostraste al principio?— recriminó al abatido Acuario quien se abstuvo de decir palabra—. Parece que tienes problemas para moverte ¿no es verdad? No es de extrañar considerando que te encuentras dentro de la tempestad donde yo soy el amo —truenos y relámpagos comenzaron a retumbar por doquier, mientras la temperatura continuaba aumentando—. ¿Acaso no sabes que la arena tiene la capacidad de entrar a donde sea? Lo entenderías si vivieras en el cálido desierto. Por lo que no importa que tan resistente sea tu vestimenta de batalla, una arena muy especial ha logrado infiltrarse bajo tu armadura la cual le ha añadido un peso extra a tu cuerpo —explicó al enemigo quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados—. Ha llegado el momento de terminar con esta batalla, todavía hay otros individuos que requieren mi atención.

Al instante, Giezi volvió a separar las manos, siendo allí donde las centellas que danzaban dentro del remolino se concentraron, formando un zigzagueante rayo como el del mismo Zeus — ¡Que tu viaje al _**Duat**_* sea revelador! _**¡Trueno ancestral! —**_bramó, dejando escapar el cegador relámpago que partió la ventisca en dos causes, tiñendo de blanco toda la zona en cuanto se impactó sobre el santo.

La arena se arremolinó con violencia creando una esfera luminosa en su centro que extendió todavía mas el ventarrón, como si un volcán hubiera hecho erupción al pie de las Doce Casas.

Rostros grotescos se formaron entre la arena, mientras los silbidos se transformaron en aullidos que paralizaron varios corazones.

Giezi permaneció inmóvil con los brazos hacia el frente. La respiración entrecortada delataba el sobreesfuerzo que ha empleado durante la lucha.

Un nuevo claro se había abierto sobre él a causa de la detonación. El sol resplandeció sobre su intacta _Alba_. Buscando recobrar el aliento, miró hacia arriba, contemplando el contrastante panorama que adornaba el cielo de Grecia; mientras un escenario apocalíptico consumía la tierra, arriba un espacio conservaba el azulado rostro del cielo y encerraba al sol como si fuera la puerta hacia la salvación, el paraíso. Mas la abertura se cerró en pocos segundos y la tempestad volvió a imponerse.

El Apóstol de Seth dio unos pasos por encima de residuos rocosos. Para su beneplácito, encontró partes de la armadura de Acuario regadas por el suelo. No halló más restos de su oponente, el rayo debió haberlo reducido a cenizas y ahora ellas forman parte de su tormenta.

Por mucho que deseara descansar, Giezi sabe que todavía tiene otros enemigos con los cuales debe lidiar. Pero en el momento en que pensaba en futuras batallas, un sobresalto lo hizo volverse hacia donde sabía se encontraba la entrada a las Doces Casas. Se alteró al percibir como es que el _Ka_ de Hafiz, Apóstol de Selkis, desapareció de manera abrupta cuando se encontraba en su cenit.

— …No… ¡No Hafiz…! —sintió un vuelco en el corazón que lo hizo temblar—. ¡No puedes haber sido derrotado! ¡No puedes estar muerto! —vociferó el Apóstol, consternado.

Giezi intentó acudir al templo de Aries, sin embargo, cuando pisó una capa de hielo que casi lo hizo resbalar, se detuvo.

Entre él y las escalinatas hacia el primer templo del Zodiaco, en medio del viento árido distinguió una figura que emanaba cosmo dorado y glacial. Agudizando la vista, Giezi se estremeció al ver allí al Santo de Acuario, de pie, vivo.

— ¡E-esto es imposible..! ¡¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir a mi ataque?!— cuestionó, admirado por la inmortalidad del santo Ateniense.

—Tú mismo me diste la clave, Apóstol —Terario finalmente habló, abriendo los ojos sin molestia alguna—. Si mi cloth se había vuelto una desventaja, entonces tenía que prescindir de ella— explicó, asombrando todavía más a Giezi quien descubrió al santo vestido únicamente con ropas ordinarias.

— ¡Aún cuando así haya sido, aún cuando hayas logrado evadir mi técnica… no es posible que puedas resistir mi simún! ¡La simple temperatura debería aniquilarte! —el Apóstol reclamó iracundo.

— En eso tienes razón —concordó, protegido por una intensa aura dorada que ni la arena ni los relámpagos podían traspasar—, mas olvidas algo, no estás tratando con un hombre ordinario. Soy un santo de Atena, amo del agua y del hielo. Con ayuda de mi cosmos soy capaz de controlar la temperatura que me rodea, por lo que tu temible ciclón no es más que simple escenografía sin ninguna clase de efecto sobre mí.

Giezi gruñó de coraje, él mismo podía percatarse de la brisa gélida que envestía al santo.

— Ya te has divertido bastante, Giezi. Si te he permitido ponerme en tales dificultades, es porque deseaba ver lo que un _Apóstol_ es capaz de hacer —admitió seriamente—. Se debe conocer la capacidad del enemigo para elegir la mejor manera de vencerle. Me has sorprendido, lo admito sin pesar… pero concuerdo contigo en que esto debe terminarse.

Giezi permaneció pasmado unos instantes, no sabía si sentirse humillado o temeroso de tales palabras— ¡Parece que has recuperado esa lengua pretenciosa! ¡Pero tú mismo te has entregado a la muerte! ¡Sin tu armadura te destrozaré! —gritó, enfatizando su enojo en las saetas que hacían estallar toda superficie sólida que tocaban.

Terario estaba conciente del gran peligro al que ha expuesto su vida, por lo que debía actuar sin demora. Incrementó todavía más su cosmos, aumentando el alcance del aura fría que hacía retroceder a los remolinos de arena.

Antes de que Giezi se mofara de la intención del santo por superar el simún, vio con horror como es que el hielo en el suelo comenzó a extenderse, volviéndose más grueso y ganando un majestuoso color zafiro. El Apóstol pestañeó incrédulo cuando el primer copo de nieve pasara frente a su rostro, mucho más cuando otros puntos blancos comenzaran a revolotear entre la arena.

— Me has enseñado el poder devastador que tiene el desierto de donde provienes— comentó el santo, aumentando cada vez más las corrientes heladas—, ha llegado mi turno de demostrarte el infierno invernal del mío.

Pronto, Giezi observó cómo es que el aire polvoroso empezó a tornarse de color blanco. Se arrojó desesperadamente contra Terario, cargado con todos esos relámpagos con los que buscó herirlo. Tenía que detenerlo antes de que se apropiara de la tormenta. Aumentó al máximo su _Ka_, aferrándose al control de la ventisca que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

El santo de Acuario esquivó ágilmente todos los golpes, evitando ser tocado por Giezi. Aún en medio del tornado de golpes, lograba concentrar su energía para combatir la del Apóstol.

— _¿Cómo puede estar ocurriendo esto? ¡Su Ka crece desmesuradamente, empequeñece el mío sin problemas! ¡A este paso él…!_— no terminó de concebirlo cuando notó como el entorno se volvió completamente nevado. La arena antes dominante fue convertida en hielo— ¡…me ha atrapado!

El torrente cristalino tomó desprevenido a Giezi, quien pese a estar acostumbrado al frío del desierto, no se comparaba al viento helado del Antártico que ahora lo azotaba.

Terario tomó impulso para crear distancia entre él y el egipcio cuyas piernas se encontraban hundidas en la nieve.

Giezi inútilmente buscó manipular algo de arena, pero ni una partícula respondió, toda había sido consumida o atrapada por el hielo. Lanzó una mirada hacia el santo que había comenzado a posicionar sus manos para el ataque final. El Apóstol jamás había visto una aurora boreal, pero el colorido resplandor que respaldaba al santo de Acuario la simulaba a la perfección.

— _**¡Tormenta de Aurora!**_ _(¡Aurora Storm!) —_vociferó el maestro de cristal, lazando un concentrando aire frío de las manos que dio todavía más fuerza al vendaval.

En respuesta, el Apóstol de Seth arrojó una vez más el _**Trueno Ancestral**_, chocando contra la ráfaga de cristales que sencillamente se abrió camino disipando las saetas eléctricas.

Giezi gimió adolorido cuando fue alcanzado por la ventisca y la aurora. Fue arrastrado por la embravecida corriente invernal, abatido por el penetrante frío que apuñaló su cuerpo. El _alba_ de Seth se congeló de inmediato, fragmentándose por el golpeteo de los innumerables diamantes. Profundos cortes se le abrieron en la piel, sin que la sangre pudiera chispear al helarse sobre la carne.

Terario de Acuario bajó los brazos, apaciguando la tormenta. El cielo se despejó cuando la nieve comenzara a caer gentilmente a tierra.

En Rodorio, los pueblerinos miraban confundidos el panorama desde el interior de sus hogares. Los contrastantes y repentinos cambios climáticos los mantuvieron nerviosos. Entendían que todo pudo haber sido a causa del combate de algunos santos, por lo que si son capaces de ver de nuevo el cielo azul, significaba que dicho evento ha concluido. Algunos rogaban para que el resultado haya sido a favor del Patriarca y sus santos.

Acuario avanzó por entre la nieve, llegando hasta el montículo de hielo donde el Apóstol de Seth yacía moribundo. La bella _Alba_ que portó con orgullo se había despedazado, perdiendo totalmente su brillo, siendo pocos los trozos que permanecieron adheridos al cuerpo que es incapaz de seguir protegiendo. El majestuoso casco ya no cubría la cabeza ni el rostro de Giezi, dejando a la vista un cráneo libre de cabello, así como una amplia barba oscura en su cuadrado mentón.

Estaba vivo, el aliento gélido que emergía de su boca y nariz marcaban las cortas respiraciones. No podía moverse más. Brazos y piernas se hayan atrapados en el interior del grueso hielo, sólo pecho y cabeza quedaban expuestos a cualquier golpe fatal.

El Apóstol temblaba sin cesar, el frío estaba consumiéndolo. Sus sentidos estaban apagándose poco a poco. Alcanzó a distinguir una silueta escarlata que venía a su encuentro.

— No tienes por qué preocuparte —Giezi apenas escuchó. Logró levantar la cabeza, buscando los ojos del enemigo—, no he cambiado de parecer, vivirás por ahora. Es muy probable que el Santuario tenga muchas preguntas que hacerte, por lo que no es conveniente matarte. Permanece aquí, de seguro enviarán pronto a alguien para hacerse cargo de ti.

Terario dio media vuelta, yendo hacia las escaleras que se alzan hacia los doce templos del zodiaco. El maestro de hielo también captó la desaparición de un gran cosmos hace un momento, una batalla terminó. Igualmente percibía una agonizante aura que luchaba por permanecer encendida. La necesidad de ir hacia allá creció en su conciencia, por lo que decidió no perder más tiempo con el Apóstol.

Giezi descubrió la intención del santo de oro quien avanzaba hacia el templo de Aries— …N-no…. e-e-espera….—buscó gritar, pero un hilillo seco de voz fue lo único que sus temblorosos labios pudieron pronunciar— … e-espera… n-no vayas… De-detente…

Terario volvió a vestir la armadura de oro, cuyas piezas se ensamblaron una vez que las invocara. Ignoró al Apóstol que buscaba retenerlo.

— …. ¡No… puedes irte…!— dijo con más fuerza, revolviéndose entre el hielo del que buscaba escapar— …¡Todavía… no hemos terminado! —mas el caballero ni siquiera se volvió—. ¡No puedo dejarte ir…! ¡Detente, maldito…! —gritaba exasperado, recuperando lucidez, guardando los múltiples malestares que lo aquejaban en el último rincón de la mente.

Miraba desesperado la forma en la que sus extremidades estaban cautivas… pero no podía dejarlo avanzar. Su obligación era impedir que cualquier otro santo interfiriera en la marcha de los demás. Hafiz ya había sido vencido, no iba a ser el causante que otro de sus compañeros cayera en la lucha. ¡No permitiría que la deshonra continuara manchando el templo de Seth, se lo prometió el día en que le fue entregada su _Alba_!

Al sentir como es que el cosmos del egipcio recuperaba cierto fulgor, Terario se detuvo al escuchar los furiosos gritos. Al darse vuelta, vio pasmado como Giezi forcejeaba bruscamente por liberarse sin importar las consecuencias. Acuario admiró el coraje del guerrero de Egipto cuando éste perdió su brazo por encima del codo.

Tras retorcerse e impulsarse constantemente hacia el frente con su _Ka_ encendido, Giezi lanzó un alarido agonizante al dejar su miembro izquierdo en el interior del hielo, el derecho logró salir entero. Poseído por la irracionalidad, el Apóstol golpeó repetidas veces el cristal que sujetaban sus piernas, rescatando la izquierda, pero pulverizando la derecha desde la pantorrilla por la avanzada congelación.

El egipcio cayó sobre la nieve, apoyándose sobre las rodillas, avanzando a gatas mientras concentraba su poder en la palma de la mano que le quedaba.

Terario permaneció inmóvil, siendo testigo de tal coraje por el que se sentía sobrecogido. Sea cual sea su causa para pelear contra el Santuario, ¿merecía tal entrega?

Nunca se ha considerado un hombre despiadado, creía firmemente que hombres como Giezi merecen seguir en este mundo, por tal razón no se sintió capaz de matarle aún cuando lo amenazaba con ejecutar su _**Trueno Ancestral**_.

Mas, antes que Giezi actuara, una sombra escurridiza lo golpeó en la nuca. El Apóstol emitió un leve quejido cuando la vista se le nublara, cayendo inconciente al suelo.

Terario se extrañó de ver allí a uno de los jóvenes que conoció en Villa Rodorio. Ni siquiera se había preocupado por escuchar su nombre pero, de cierta forma, agradecía la repentina aparición.

Una vez que las tormentas terminaran, Jack fue capaz de llegar hasta ahí, donde vio al guerrero de Egipto cometer tales sacrificios con tal de obtener la victoria que se encontraba lejos de su alcance. Jack decidió intervenir, temiendo que el santo dorado lo exterminara sin compasión alguna.

Ambos santos se miraron fijamente. Jack estaba deslumbrado por la armadura dorada que envolvía a Terario, nunca imaginó que se tratara de un miembro de los doce caballeros de oro. Asombroso.

—Lamento haberme entrometido de esta forma… la batalla había terminado, pero él no se había dado cuenta —el joven intentó excusarse, acuclillándose junto al Apóstol, asegurándose que se encontraba con vida.

— Descuida, en realidad fuiste muy oportuno— dijo el pelirrojo, un poco inquieto por la velocidad con la que el chico se movió. Existían muchas razones por las que el egipcio no fue capaz de percibirlo, pero no era alentador el que ni siquiera él fue capaz advertirlo.

Jack observó en redondo, suspirando— Veo que Nauj no se encuentra por aquí, espero no esté metiéndose en problemas como acostumbra— comentó al ponerse de pie, yendo hacia donde el santo aguardaba—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Jack, no tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos allá atrás.

El maestro de hielo dudó unos segundos para compartir su nombre— Terario —dijo secamente, emprendiendo el camino hacia el primer templo del zodiaco.

— O-oye, ¿a dónde vas?

— ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que había que tomar nuestro lugar a las ordenes del Santuario? —cuestionó, dándole la espalda—. Eso planeo hacer, los invasores intentan cruzar los Doce Templos, y un cosmos está extinguiéndose más adelante. Debemos darnos prisa —añadió, comenzando a subir por las escaleras a toda prisa.

Jack titubeó un poco, entre que lanzó una mirada a la lejanía pensando en Nauj, otra al inconsciente Apóstol y por ultimo una hacia Terario a quien decidió seguir sin retrasarse más.

_**Entrada al**__** Templo de Tauro.**_

La casa de Tauro estaba a unos cuantos escalones cuando el séquito de Egipto se detuvo. Fueron invadidos por una turbulenta sensación que actuó como una cuchilla que se les clavó a la mitad del pecho.

Al saberse que avanzaba solo, el guerrero de armadura oscura giró sobre sus talones, viendo con extrañeza a los guerreros que le acompañan.

Los tres miraban en la dirección opuesta al segundo templo.

La mujer de armadura azul celeste, Kaia, mostró un semblante acongojado. El de manto dorado, Asiut, se mantenía frío y centrado. El de la Amazona de Virgo fue imposible de ver.

A mayor o menor medida, se encontraban conmocionados por la muerte de Hafiz. Sin mencionar que el ver cómo es que la tormenta de arena comenzaba a volverse de nieve indicaba complicaciones.

— Hafiz… —musitó entristecida la amazona de Virgo al no percibir más su cosmos.

— Giezi corre peligro…— la secundó Kaia, como si deseara retroceder, extender las alas del _Alba_ y volar en ayuda del Apóstol de Seth.

— Su valor y sacrificios serán recompensado por nuestros dioses —añadió Asiut, esperando detener cualquier impulso imprudente que cruzara por sus mentes—. Morir cumpliendo la voluntad de la Faraona no debe pesar en nuestras almas. Todo sea por el bienestar de Egipto— murmuró con determinación.

Tras escucharlos, el hombre de ropaje negro habló con desprecio— Ja, no eran más que guerreros de segunda —ganándose una mirada iracunda por parte de Kaia—. La verdadera élite de su pueblo son ustedes, los _Apóstoles Sagrados_. Por lo que no deben preocuparse por la pérdida. Han cumplido con su función, y uno de ellos parece que ha arrastrado con él a un caballero dorado, es una buena forma de morir, una ofrenda para el juez de su próximo juicio —rió divertido—. Esperemos y no cometan las mismas negligencias, el Gran Salón todavía está muy lejos —recalcó malicioso. Volvió a ponerse en marcha, seguido por el trío que intercambió miradas.

Entraron despacio al recinto de Tauro, esperando ver al guardián de la casa zodiacal. El interior era muy amplio, pero vestido por amplias sombras que se concentran en las murallas y columnas.

Parecía un lugar inhabitado, por lo que el sujeto de aura perversa caminó despreocupadamente hacia el frente, rumbo a la salida que también se encontraba oculta tras la oscuridad.

— Cuidado —Asiut alertó apenas en un murmullo, anticipando dos resplandores que se prendieron en las sombras justo delante de ellos.

Alrededor de los dos puntos que simulaban los fieros ojos de un toro encolerizado, se desprendieron un centenar de ráfagas doradas que atacaron a los intrusos.

Asiut, Kaia y Shai decidieron evitar ser tocados por los proyectiles de luz, pues la intensidad del poderoso cosmos del que provenían era de cuidado.

Eludieron el violento ken, mientras que el de armadura siniestra se mantuvo estático, como un muro de acero pese a ser azotado por la lluvia dorada. El hombre sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, fascinado por el que el poder de un santo de oro no hacia mella en su protección.

Los ataques cesaron súbitamente, dejándose escuchar pasos. Los enormes ojos del toro se fueron empequeñeciendo conforme el sonido se aproximaba. Pronto, una silueta comenzó a notarse dentro de la oscuridad, una armadura dorada resaltó, junto a unos altos cuernos que adornaban el casco. Los ojos de la bestia se desvanecieron en el resplandor de la máscara dorada que cubría el rostro del guardián de Tauro.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 11**

***ALBA**. Así llamaremos a los ropajes sagrados de los Apóstoles.

***KA** es la fuerza vital, un componente del espíritu humano, una pizca del principio universal e inmortal de la vida, según la mitología egipcia. Equivalente al 'Cosmos'.

***DIOS SETH. **(Nombre egipcio: Suty, Sutej (Setesh, Seteh) / Nombre griego: Set (Seth)) Deidad de la fuerza bruta, de lo tumultuoso, lo incontenible. Señor del mal y las tinieblas, dios de la sequía y del desierto en la mitología egipcia. Seth fue la divinidad patrona de las tormentas, la guerra y la violencia.

*Un **SIMÚN** (en árabe _samûn_, de _samm_ "**viento venenoso**") es una tormenta que se mueve en forma súbita y circular (como un ciclón), transportando nubes de polvo y arena, lo que produce en personas y animales un efecto de asfixia e hipertermia. Los simunes se presentan con silbidos violentos, y la arena en suspensión tiñe de anaranjado la nube que se desplaza a gran velocidad, matando a cualquier ser vivo que alcancen sus ráfagas.

***DUAT** (también llamada _Amenti_ o _Necher-Jertet_) era el inframundo de la mitología egipcia.


	13. Capitulo 12 Apóstoles Parte III

**Capitulo 12. Apóstoles Parte III**

**Colisión en Tauro**

Grecia, Santuario de Atena

En el segundo templo del Zodiaco, el ascenso de los invasores fue interrumpido por la presencia del guardián del signo de Tauro.

Se dice que los santos que han custodiado la constelación del toro desde la era del mito han sido los más poderosos de la orden, y cuya fuerza era comparada con la del valeroso Hércules.

Conciente de esto, el grupo bendecido por Ra aguardó expectante a que la oscuridad desvelara la apariencia del titán al que han imaginado de muchas formas.

Los cuatro invasores quedaron confundidos cuando la figura que apareció no cubrió las expectativas. Delante de ellos encontraron a una mujer vistiendo la armadura de grandes astas. Largo cabello verde caía sobre la capa blanca que colgaba de sus hombros. La máscara que portaba fue diseñada con un gesto pasivo, contrastante a la actitud del toro embravecido que esperaban enfrentar.

La amazona de Tauro avanzó con un andar delicado hasta detenerse lejos de los muros ensombrecidos, encarando abiertamente a los que osaban pisar el recinto.

Antes de que alguna palabra saliera de los labios de la amazona, el hombre de oscura armadura lanzó una estruendosa carcajada que confundió incluso a sus mismos compañeros— ¡Una mujer, en Tauro! —rió fuera de control—. ¡Después de escuchar de la fuerza de los gigantes de ésta constelación, es toda una sorpresa que sea una mujer su representante! ¡Es como dicen entonces, en verdad el Santuario pasa por su peor época!

La amazona de Tauro ignoró el comentario sexista. Aunque bajo la máscara sus cejas se tensaban con furia. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la guerrera de Virgo con una actitud hostil, siendo en un arranque inesperado en que levantó el puño para liberar una ráfaga dorada a la velocidad de la luz.

Reaccionando inmediatamente, el guerrero Asiut apartó con el hombro a Shai, interponiendo la mano izquierda con la que detuvo el proyectil luminoso. Le tomó unos segundos a Asiut el desvanecer el fulgor de ese cosmos.

— Tienes muchas agallas para volver al Santuario con este hedor a traición, Shai —recriminó Tauro.

— Calíope… veo que lograste tu ansiada meta después de todo —comentó la aludida. No por nada ambas mujeres comparten diversas vivencias de cuando fueron aspirantes a una cloth. No eran muy cercanas, pero entre ellas solía existir cordialidad y respeto—. Te recomiendo que no sobrestimes tu habilidad o te pasará lo mismo que a Souva.

— La estupidez del Escorpión se curará sólo muriendo, algo que ocurrirá pronto en el mejor de los casos —respondió ella de forma despectiva.

— Eres muy osada al atacar de esa forma pese al desventajoso número que te rodea —masculló el hombre de siniestra apariencia, en cuanto se colocara tras su retaguardia.

— No tengo interés en ustedes guerreros de Egipto —la amazona aclaró con prisa—. Todos pueden pasar, pero la traidora se queda aquí.

La mujer con armadura turquesa, Kaia, bufó ante lo oído— ¿Y quién eres tú para escoger el orden de los combates, amazona? —dijo, separándose de los suyos—. Temo que tendrás que conformarte conmigo. Si buscas un oponente, seré yo quien te enfrente.

— Quien pone un pie en mi casa debe darse por muerto, por lo que les convendría aceptar mi propuesta, de lo contrario los retendré aquí por la fuerza.

Virgo buscó la decisión del líder del escuadrón, quien parecía considerar lo dicho por Tauro.

Shai estaba dispuesta a luchar ahora, mas no alcanzó a dar ni un paso hacia delante cuando Asiut la detuvo.

— Sabes bien que es de vital importancia que continúes avanzando —dijo él en un murmullo, lejos de poder ser escuchado por la guerrera de oro—. Kaia —pronuncio en voz alta a su compañera, quien sonrió al recibir la silenciosa petición

— Siempre un paso adelante —respondió ella al elevar un azulado _Ka_*.

Calíope se cruzó de brazos ante la sorpresa de sus adversarios ¿acaso era una forma de negarse a combatir? ¿Se estaba rindiendo?

Obvio es que _no_. La egipcia se dejó guiar por sus sentidos, los cuales le alertaban que Tauro no tenía la intención de dejarles pasar; en esa posición era todo un muro que no resultaría fácil derribar.

— ¡Comencemos entonces!— clamó la sierva de Isis al trazar pequeños círculos en el aire con el dedo índice, el _Ka_ dibujó las circunferencias luminosas que se fueron multiplicando por si mismas hasta formar toda una pared entre Kaia y Calíope— _**¡Lágrimas de Isis!**_ —resplandores color plata iluminaron el interior de los aros, de estos emergieron miles de gotas de luz que fueron contra Calíope como lluvia que fluía de forma horizontal.

En respuesta, el cosmos de la amazona se encendió en una escandalosa llama dorada antes de lanzar su— _**¡Embestida del toro dorado! —**_generando una ventisca de cosmos que colisionó con el poder de Isis.

El estruendo sacudió el templo de Tauro, la entrada y salida se volvieron chimeneas de las que escaparon nubarrones de polvo con aire caliente.

Alrededor de la ilesa Calíope, el salón de batalla adquirió un aspecto derruido. Observó atentamente los cuerpos abatidos que se encontraban en el suelo. Sólo uno de ellos es quien se mantenía de pie, envuelto en un capullo de protección al entrelazarse las alas turquesas del _Alba*_ de Isis.

La amazona decidió tener cuidado, le resultaba sospechoso, no podía haber sido tan fácil derribar a los Apóstoles, por lo que al prestarles mayor atención a los cuerpos es que descubrió el engaño.

— Demasiado tarde —añadió Kaia al abrir un poco la protección de su vestimenta— Ahora nos hemos quedado solas.

Los coloridos e inertes cuerpos se opacaron hasta tornarse completamente en imágenes pétreas, estatuas que con un soplo de magia arcana sustituyeron a los Apóstoles.

Varias escaleras arriba hacia el templo de Géminis, tres personas corren a pasos agigantados. Shai y Asiut debieron tirar de los brazos de su otro acompañante para que abandonara la casa de Tauro junto con ellos. Sin duda, para ese misterioso y malvado guerrero habría sido fascinante pelear con una mujer tan exquisita como la amazona Calíope, pero él tenía sus órdenes, y respetar en parte las decisiones de los Apóstoles era parte del paquete.

Conforme ascendían, Shai se percató de algunas manchas rojas en los escalones. Miró a Asiut quien corría al frente, notando su lesión. Virgo aumentó la velocidad, deteniendo unos momentos al Apóstol.

— Estás sangrando —le advirtió, creyendo que no se había dado cuenta todavía, sin embargo, Asiut contempló su brazo nada sorprendido.

El brazal izquierdo del Alba se encontraba profundamente cuarteado; desde el codo hacia la punta de los dedos su extremidad se hallaba tullida y sangrante.

— Parece que tu amiguita es más poderosa de lo que imaginé —comentó burlón el de ropaje negro, prestando atención a la herida del Apóstol.

— Espero que te quede claro ahora —espetó Shai—, la fortaleza de un Santo no depende del tamaño de sus músculos, ni de su sexo, sino de la intensidad de su cosmos, y en esa rama, Calíope es temible. Temo por Kaia.

— Kaia estará bien… —el egipcio bajó su brazo adolorido, dispuesto a continuar subiendo—. Es tal como dijiste —mirando dentro de los ojos del otro sujeto—, Tauro será quien entienda la diferencia existente entre un Apóstol y un Apóstol Sagrado. ¡En marcha, que el tiempo sigue corriendo! —ordenó sin dar un vistazo hacia atrás, a diferencia de Shai quien dio un suspiro melancólico.

— Espero y no te moleste que sea yo quien deba aceptar tu desafío —comentó sarcástica.

— Lamentarás haberte entrometido en mis asuntos —murmuró la amazona, alistándose para el combate. Una vez más enfundó ambos brazos al cruzarlos sobre el pecho.

— Me alegra ver que también en el Santuario valoran a las mujeres con talento —notó como las puntas de las alas del _Alba_ presentaban fisuras por el ataque anterior, pese a solo haber recibido residuos de la explosión—. Esto será interesante.

Calíope se encontraba preocupada, no percibió el momento del engaño con esos títeres de roca. No los sintió moverse, ni alejarse, habría jurado que los derribó con su embestida. Optó por tener extremo cuidado con la guerrera de Isis, quien sabe de qué formas podría ser capaz de manipular sus sentidos.

— Ojalá que tú y tus amigos tengan un buen motivo para llevar a cabo ésta campaña. No preguntaré tu inspiración ya que es obvio que mis palabras no te harán cambiar de parecer.

— No sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco, no tolero a los entrometidos —la mujer sonrió cínicamente. Kaia entendía que la fuerza de Tauro destrozaría su Alba con facilidad, pero no pensaba dejarse intimidar pues ha domado animales más feroces. Acumular heridas no era una opción, peleará en serio desde el principio, así se había prometido. ¡No permitirá que el sacrificio de Hafiz y Giezi sea en vano!

El Ka que la rodeaba creció hasta tocar el techo, alzó los brazos para que las alas del alba formaran un arco invertido sobre su cabeza, en cuyo interior se manifestó una mancha que se coloreó plasmando líneas de doradas, negras y azules, dibujando un párpado durmiente.

— _Tefen y Befen_ —recitó en la lengua de Egipto. Los adornos dorados grabados en su Alba comenzaron a emitir un fulgor divino _—, Mestet y Mestetef _—dos en el brazal derecho, otros dos en el izquierdo_—, Petet, Tetet y Matet _—uno más en el vientre, otro en el pecho y por ultimo en la espalda—. _¡Por la gloria de Ra, siete escorpiones sirvan una vez más a los designios de Isis!_

El Ka de Kaia adquirió un aire diferente en cuanto el ojo sellado entre sus brazos se abriera de golpe.

La capa y cabello de Calíope se mecieron con violencia ante la mirada divina del ojo de Ra. Sintió un escalofrío por la brisa que sopló en su contra, sabiendo que no era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así.

La egipcia juntó los brazos sobre su cabeza antes de regresarlos a los costados, desvaneciendo la manifestación de Ra. Kaia estaba bañada en una luz celestial que mantenía a flote su melena oscura.

*******

_Gre__cia, Santuario de Atena_

Prefirió enclaustrarse en su dormitorio dentro del Templo de Plata, lugar donde los santos de la orden plateada habitan. Elphaba se conocía perfectamente, sabía que las noticias de los combates terminarían por desbordar su impaciencia, obligándola a acudir al llamado de la batalla pese a que se le ha prohibido.

Según tenía entendido, los intrusos se encontraban ahora en el segundo Templo, siendo la amazona Calíope quien tenía la atención entera del Santuario así como Souva de Escorpión y el nuevo santo de Acuario la tuvieron con anterioridad.

Conocía bien el trabajo de Calíope dentro del Santuario, sus méritos como sanadora eran similares al reconocimiento obtenido como guerrera. Su maestro Seiya, alguna vez comentó que aquel que sabía cómo curar un cuerpo maltrecho, al mismo tiempo entendía como provocarle un daño irreparable; así es como la amazona dorada de Tauro ha demostrado su ferocidad y valía dentro de la orden.

La alcoba que le ha pertenecido desde que se volvió la amazona de Perseo era espaciosa, mas algo descuidada al no contar con elementos que personalizaran el interior. Allí sólo había una cama, una silla, una mesa, un escritorio y un estante con libros que rara vez son tocados. Por las dos ventanas con marco de piedra es que podía ver hacia el exterior, de donde provenía un aire helado gracias a la nieve que circulaba todavía por el ambiente.

Se frotó los hombros para entrar en calor, pasando los dedos por las vendas que todavía cubrían sus heridas. A diferencia de muchas mujeres, ella no se preocupaba por las cicatrices que la mayoría de ellas dejarán, era capaz de ignorar todas ya que se unirían al resto que por la vida ha coleccionado. Pero al tocarse la cara, un sentimiento diferente la embargaba…

Esas dos líneas que subían desde el mentón y marcaban su mejilla la confundían. No porque le importara la estética de su blanco rostro, simplemente la hacían recordar el momento en que fueron trazadas con salvajismo, así como también al hombre que las hizo.

— _Escuché que uno de los asgarianos vio tu rostro durante el combate Elphaba ¿qué harás ahora?_— preguntó alguna de sus compañeras amazonas durante los días en que estuvo recuperándose.

No es que se sintiera obligada a algo. Aunque el decreto de matar o amar al hombre que osara ver el rostro de una amazona fue un principio impuesto desde épocas antiguas, el Patriarca Shiryu aprueba la libre elección de seguir o no dicho precepto. Él permite a cada conciencia dictaminar si tal hecho merece o no tal sufrimiento. Sin embargo, en la mayoría de las amazonas persiste el orgullo de antaño, la costumbre es respetada, y aquellas que escogen optar por la amabilidad del Patriarca son señaladas, incluso discriminadas.

En su caso muy personal, ella no se sentía capaz de elegir ya que… ya había hecho esa misma elección en el pasado, en la que decidió amar. Esa vez fue diferente, igual de accidentado por supuesto, pero más privado e intimo… Nadie, a excepción del hombre que ama, lo sabe, y prefería que continuara así.

Le frustraba el descubrir que no le quedaban muchas opciones después de todo… Sólo había un camino.

Elphaba se alejó del espejo que colgaba de la pared, colocando la temible máscara de Medusa en su rostro. Se apresuró a mirar por las ventanas, donde divisó un punto dorado que se desplazaba por el sendero montañoso que conducía hacia el Templo de Plata.

Nauj detuvo su andar por la nieve. Observó en redondo con un gesto de desconcierto. Se encontraba en un terreno completamente desconocido, saberse extraviado lo molestaba en gran medida.

Se adentró a la tormenta de arena esperando batalla. Siguió el rastro que sintió seguro, persiguiendo una sombra a la que no alcanzó, la cual se desvaneció en cuanto la tempestad se tornó blanca.

Fue engañado por el enemigo, de eso se dio cuenta muy tarde, enfureciéndolo todavía más.

Ya que sus sentidos estaban libres para extenderse más allá de lo que la vista le permite, descubrió lo lejos que se encontraba de los problemas.

Se decidió a encontrar la manera de llegar hasta donde la guerra se desataba, aunque tuviera que volar todas esas montañas a su paso.

Un sonido contuvo tal ímpetu. Creyó estar escuchando mal pues es extraño que algo de música pudiera circundar por esa zona desértica. Caminó con cautela algunos metros, buscando el origen de la tonada. Pronto, vio una figura humana sentada en lo alto de los muros de piedra.

Allí, Nauj encontró a un hombre que sujetaba una lira de cuerdas y caja plateada, la cual destellaba por los rayos del brillante sol.

El enigmático músico vestía una cloth de plata. El aspecto del joven lucía frágil, pero hombres y mujeres no podían negar la hermosura con la que fue bendecido. Su tersa piel era de un color lechoso. Cabello rubio ornaba su cabeza; por lo largo lo sujetaba con un listón azul a la altura de los hombros.

El santo mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras deleitaba al aire, a las rocas y a los insectos con una melodía celestial que, por momentos, conmovió hasta al tosco caballero dorado.

— ¿Quién eres? Tu cosmos es desconocido para mí, es la primera vez que cruzas por estos senderos ¿o me equivoco? —Nauj escuchó de una voz suave en cuanto los delgados labios del santo plateado comenzaron a moverse—. Traes contigo la esencia del bosque, del mar… has viajado mucho para llegar hasta aquí. ¿Hacia dónde te diriges?

Nauj abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿acaso no reconocía a un caballero dorado cuando lo tenía frente a sus narices?

— Parece que has logrado saber mucho sobre mí pese a que ni he abierto la boca —comentó con desconfianza—. Mi nombre es Nauj, santo dorado de Libra. Llegué recientemente a estas tierras para ver al Patriarca, pero entonces todo este lío comenzó.

— ¿El Santo de Libra? —meditó el arpista, deteniendo el movimiento de las cuerdas—. Extraño, tu cosmos no lo refleja, difiere al de los santos dorados que conozco… Es demasiado intenso, pero inseguro… como si un conflicto muy grande albergara tu espíritu.

— _¡¿Acaso podrá leer mi mente?!—_ pensó aterrado. El santo alistó su puño en caso que tuviera que actuar.

— Pero la cloth de oro está sobre él, Aristeo. Es tal como afirma— intervino la voz de una mujer, la cual apareció por el camino, acorralando al santo dorado—, el caballero de Libra ha llegado al Santuario.

Nauj miró sobre su hombro, encontrando a una amazona con armadura plateada.

— ¿Y quién eres tú?— preguntó Nauj lo menos hostil que pudo, pues el rostro durmiente de Medusa lo hizo desconfiar.

— Soy Elphaba de Perseo. Él es Aristeo, santo de la Lira. Somos santos de plata al servicio del Santuario. Para ser un caballero de oro estás muy lejos de donde se supone deberías estar —aclaró con severidad.

Aristeo dejó el asiento sobre la pendiente, bajando de un salto.

— Me extravié dentro de la tormenta —Nauj explicó secamente—. No conozco el lugar que me parece un completo laberinto, pero planeo ir hacia donde se me necesita, de eso no tengas duda.

— Éste es el camino que lleva hacia el Templo de Plata, y más allá se encuentra el Templo de Curación —explicó el rubio, quien mantenía en sus manos la preciada arpa—. Hemos recibido la orden de mantenernos al margen del conflicto, siendo los santos de oro los únicos autorizados para enfrentar al enemigo quien ahora sube por las Doce Casas.

— Ya habrá suficiente tiempo para aprender detalles— Nauj se precipitó, dejando en claro que no conocía demasiado de los protocolos y estancias del Santuario—. Ahora necesito ir hacia allá ¿Me ayudarán o tendré que abrirme paso a mi modo?— cuestionó con un tono amenazante.

— Supongo que no hay razón para no auxiliarte, caballero —añadió Elphaba—. Es toda una bendición de Atena que tanto el santo de Acuario como el de Libra arribaran justo cuando se corre un gran percance.

Pero Aristeo, quien siempre ha sido un hombre precavido, agregó— En otras circunstancias, el Pontífice debería aprobarte antes de entrar en funciones como guardián, pero al ser ésta una situación especial supongo que podré mostrarte el camino. No me lo tomes a mal, pero continúas siendo un extraño, sólo por precaución espero que mi compañía no te incomode —explicó el santo, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Nauj estuvo de acuerdo con el santo de la Lira… Percibió su recelo desde el momento en que escudriñó de alguna manera en su cosmos, por lo que debía ser cauteloso. Se preguntaba qué clase de habilidades tendría, no se trataba de telepatía, habría sentido la intrusión en su mente.

— Hagan lo que quieran— respondió, mirando fijamente a Aristeo— Muéstrame el camino entonces.

Aristeo de Lira levantó los párpados unos segundos, dejando a la luz los ojos completamente blancos que prefería mantener ocultos.

No había pupila, ni iris, dentro del espacio blanquecino de la esclerótica de dichos ojos.

— Los acompañaré —Elphaba se ofreció.

Aristeo negó con la cabeza, volviendo a cerrar los ojos— Conmigo bastará. Permanece aquí en caso de que ocurran imprevistos. Vergil y Nimrod todavía están impedidos.

Elphaba no se atrevió a oponerse a la orden. Después de Shaina de Ophiuchus, Aristeo era el segundo al mando de las fuerzas plateadas.

Vio partir a ambos santos. La amazona de Perseo permaneció en su lugar hasta perderlos de vista. Conforme vio la espalda de Aristeo alejarse, Elphaba resintió la impresión que le dejó el ver nuevamente los ojos ciegos del caballero.

Tiempo atrás ella se enteró, como la mayoría de los habitantes del Santuario, del origen de su ceguera a través de rumores e historias que se transmiten entre aspirantes y soldados. En cierta ocasión, el cuento se había deformado demasiado para su gusto, así que decidió preguntar a una fuente más confiable al no existir todavía ninguna clase de acercamiento con el santo de la Lira, su maestro Seiya.

Aristeo nació con unos bellos ojos rojos, como dos rubíes invaluables. Siendo un aspirante a caballero, él se enamoró de una joven chica de Villa Rodorio, Fedora. Al poco tiempo de convertirse en Santo, Fedora cayó víctima de una enfermedad que amenazó su vida, ningún doctor encontró remedio para ello. Perdiendo cualquier fe en la medicina tradicional, Aristeo decidió acudir con la _bruja_ Althea.

Althea, según dicen, es una mujer mayor que vive a varios kilómetros al este de la villa, su cabaña está junto al mar. Posee una fama de _'hechicera'_ pues concede remedios y lleva a cabo grandes milagros a las personas que paguen un precio, uno que era equivalente al favor pedido.

Aristeo no temió las consecuencias, si existía una manera de salvar a su amada, él con gusto pagaría lo que fuera. Una vez que Althea escuchó la petición, le propuso darle una fórmula que salvaría a la dulce joven. Desde entonces, Aristeo no volvió a ver jamás.

Todavía se recordaba el día en que lo encontraron vagando exhausto por la playa. Estaba tan pálido y demacrado, que se llegó a pensar que tuvo un enfrentamiento con un espectro. De sus párpados, corrían lágrimas de sangre mientras su brazo derecho tanteaba el aire frente a él con mucha inseguridad, y la izquierda sujetaba una botellita de cristal con un líquido marrón en su interior.

Fedora sanó, siendo enorme el dolor al enterarse de lo que su amado había sacrificado. El sufrimiento que Aristeo habría pasado por la muerte de Fedora se transformó en una angustia diferente, una insoportable, pues cayó en la frustración al darse cuenta de sus nuevas limitantes como hombre y como Santo. Pensó en retirarse por su lastimera condición, pero el venerable Patriarca, quien entendía mejor que nadie la pena por la que pasaba, fue el pilar del que pudo sostenerse para no claudicar.

Le tomó tiempo, dedicación y mucho esfuerzo encontrar la manera de adaptarse a la ceguera, pero al final encontró paz. Sus demás sentidos nunca estuvieron tan despiertos, y su percepción se desarrolló a un nivel impresionante, siendo muy útil con el paso del tiempo.

Los pensamientos de Elphaba fueron interrumpidos cuando un cosmos hizo contacto con el suyo. De inmediato reconoció la voz del Patriarca, quien le transmitió algunas órdenes por cumplir.

*******

_Doce Casas, Templo de Tauro._

Calíope decidió tomar la iniciativa, dispuesta a comprobar el significado de ese halo luminoso que rodeaba ahora a la sierva de Isis. Elevó su cosmos hacia el infinito, invocando la mejor técnica del maestro Aldebarán— _¡Gran cuerno! (Great Horn!)._

La onda de energía dorada escapó de sus manos, estallando en cuanto alcanzara el objetivo.

De entre la bruma de cosmos y polvo levantado, Kaia apareció sin ningún nuevo rasguño. Los pies de la guerrera no retrocedieron ni siquiera un milímetro por el impacto.

Calíope se contrarió por la falta de resultados, era inconcebible que la técnica no haya logrado nada.

Kaia sonrió triunfante, no necesitaba ver el rostro de la mujer de cabello esmeralda para imaginar el rictus de sorpresa que en él se marcaba— ¡Ahora es mi turno! —gritó al impulsarse hacia adelante.

Calíope no le temía al combate directo, por lo que respondió lazando un potente golpe sobre el flanco descubierto de la egipcia. Sintió como los nudillos golpearon con fuerza una superficie muy dura, pero se quedó sin aliento al ver cómo es que entre su puño y el cuerpo de la guerrera había un espacio vacío por el cual su mano no pudo avanzar más.

Aprovechando la impresión de la amazona, Kaia precipitó un brazo con la punta de los dedos extendidos— _¡Petet!_ —clamó en cuanto su extremidad se prendiera en llamas plateadas.

Calíope recibió el golpe en el muslo derecho. Las puntas de esos dedos se clavaron como una espada que perforó la armadura dorada.

— _¡Tetet!—_ prosiguió Kaia, precipitando la mano izquierda contra la cabeza de Tauro, quien alcanzó a ladearse hacia atrás para evitar el paso del golpe de espada, mas escuchó como una de las astas de su cloth fue cortada a la mitad.

Calíope desplegó un rodillazo, frustrándose al ver como el fenómeno se repetía.

— _¡Matet! —_soltando una patada que Calíope logró eludir. Tauro retrocedió tras un par de acrobacias.

La amazona de Tauro ocultó el dolor lacerante de su pierna, permaneciendo de pie con el porte distinguido de siempre. Se negó a quitarle la vista de encima a Kaia quien reía airosa.

Calíope se tomó un poco de tiempo para analizar con cuidado lo sucedido, era como si una barrera invisible protegiera a la guerrera de Isis de todo intento de ataque. El que pudiera atravesar la cloth de Tauro la desconcertaba y la alarmaba…

Continuaba intentando recordar cuándo o dónde había sido víctima de esa misma sensación que le erizaba la piel, la de una brisa helada que susurraba a sus oídos para colarse entre los huesos.

Los ojos de la egipcia se prendieron en fuego azul, liberando un infernal torrente de energía que Tauro frenó con las manos, empujándola de regreso al sumarle la fuerza del _'Gran Cuerno' (Great Horn). _La nube cósmica reventó en cuanto Kaia exclamara—. _¡Mestet, Mestetef!._

Calíope de Tauro tensó la mandíbula al descubrir que, una vez más, fracasó. El humo marcaba claramente ese campo invisible alrededor de la guerrera de Egipto. Siendo entonces que, en medio de los nubarrones, imaginó a Kenai sustituyendo a la egipcia. Tal ilusión la llevó a recordar sucesos de años atrás.

Memorias sobre Kenai, el caballero dorado de Cáncer quien profesa la existencia de fantasmas y espíritus habitando entre la gente; quien se hace llamar un '_shaman_'.

Ella siempre mostró disgusto por todo lo referente a tales creencias, nunca lo ocultó… Tal vez esa fue la razón por la que Kenai se empeñó en mostrarle sus habilidades más de una vez, alegando que— "_Me gusta abrir los ojos de las personas"_.

En más de una ocasión, Calíope fue testigo del extraño entrenamiento que Kenai impartió a sus discípulos. Incluso el muy descarado la hizo participar una vez — "_Dame tu mejor golpe Calíope, muéstrame esa técnica tuya que es capaz de pulverizar a un oponente"_ — la incitó frente a dos aspirantes. Por supuesto ella lo llamó loco, ni cloth traía encima para defenderse. Pero en cuanto él la llamó cobarde, accedió gustosa.

Fue todo un golpe para su orgullo ver como el ataque no tuvo efecto alguno, siendo precisamente esa la enseñanza del día para los estudiantes… jamás hubiera imaginado que tal humillación le serviría en el futuro.

— Eres una shaman— anunció el descubrimiento, despertando el interés de Kaia.

— Jo, no tenía idea que en el Santuario pudieran distinguir las artes de mi pueblo— comentó, mostrando una cínica sonrisa.

— Por supuesto que no habría forma que lo supieras… la sucia traidora no permaneció aquí el tiempo suficiente para enterarse— aclaró con resentimiento.

La egipcia reprimió su risa— El saber eso no te servirá de nada. Sé muy bien que no tienes arma alguna contra mí, no mientras los espíritus de Isis estén de mi lado.

— Yo no estaría tan segura de eso — masculló la amazona al optar una pose de ataque, en la que jaló su puño derecho hacia la cintura.

— Cuando la gloriosa Isis huía por el desierto de las garras de su hermano Seth, siete escorpiones la acompañaban —explicó la guerrera, extendiendo las alas azules del Alba de Isis—. Detrás de ella se encontraban _Tefen_ y _Befen_; a cada uno de sus lados estaba _Mestet_ y _Mestetef;_ y delante iban _Petet_, _Tetet _y _Metet,_ vigilando y protegiendo el camino para que nadie entorpeciera el viaje. Esos mismos escorpiones me sirven ahora, siendo mis escudos y mis armas. ¡Debes rendirte, no tienes la experiencia ni la capacidad para luchar contra algo que no puedes ver o comprender!

— ¡De nada servirá que intentes asustarme! —aclaró Caliope con firmeza—. Para tu infortunio, un shaman muy hablador me ha facilitado la manera de acabar con tu charada —encendió su cosmos sin demora, contrariando a la egipcia.

—Sí tanta confianza tienes, entonces atácame —desafió Kaia, alistando la lanza en la que puede convertir su mano. Estaba segura que en cuanto la amazona fuera repelida de nuevo por la barrera, quedaría indefensa; ese será el momento justo para acabar con la vida del toro dorado.

Calíope de Tauro se lanzó hacia la egipcia como un relámpago. Con el aura cósmica al máximo concentrada en los nudillos, los ojos del toro estaban sobre el blanco, las astas listas para cornear. Tenía que funcionar, si en verdad Kenai era tan buen maestro como presume, la teoría que vagamente ha escuchado de él debería ser útil.

— _¡Lágrimas de Isis!_

Las pesuñas del toro no se detuvieron pese al ataque, avanzó la distancia justa para lanzar sus astas contra el enemigo— _¡Cuerno destructor!_

El puño de Calíope se revistió de una luz cegadora que golpeó el campo protector, por una fracción de segundo el golpe frenó cuando el muro invisible lo contrarrestara. Antes que Kaia pudiera efectuar el contraataque por el que sus ojos vibraron impacientes, un agudo dolor la conmocionó.

La guerrera de Isis vio absorta cómo es que el puño de Tauro se le incrustó en el pecho, rompiendo la insignia de un escorpión que adornaba su peto. La fuerza del impacto fue devastadora para Kaia quien casi perdió el sentido. El color y el sabor de la sangre inundaron sus labios en cuanto pedazos del Alba comenzaran a caer al suelo.

Calíope sintió una presencia extraordinaria que buscaba repelerla, mas la mujer se empecinó en no retroceder. Clavó fuertemente los pies al suelo, reuniendo fuerzas para a atestar otro _'Cuerno destructor'_ en el brazo de la egipcia.

Pese a lo poco que conocía las artes de combate de un shaman, las palabras de Kenai resonaban con claridad en sus pensamientos— _A esto se le llama '__**Over Soul**__' (Posesión de Objetos), es una técnica utilizada por nosotros los shamanes para posesionar un objeto con el alma de un espíritu, claro que el objeto debe tener alguna relación con el espíritu. Si son capaces de reconocer esos artículos en otro shaman, busquen la manera de destruirlos, así de fácil._

Kaia gritó por la fractura en cuanto el brazal se rompiera junto a otras dos insignias de escorpiones.

La amazona percibió como la fuerza que se le oponía se debilitaba, por lo que buscó un tercer impacto con el que daría fin a la batalla.

—_¡Dominio del Nilo! —_Kaia exclamó adolorida, deteniendo así el mortal golpe a poca distancia de su rostro.

Bajo la máscara, los ojos de Calíope temblaban en desconcierto, bufó por el esfuerzo de querer avanzar, pero no podía… su cuerpo no respondía.

La egipcia le propinó un violento golpe con el codo que terminó por tumbarle el casco. Aunque la potencia fue la necesaria para mandarla contra alguna de las columnas cercanas, Calíope sintió como una extraña fuerza la jaló para mantenerse en su lugar, recibiendo los golpes de Kaia, quien enfurecida arremataba contra ella.

De su mano ilesa, Kaia liberó una ráfaga de Ka que tumbó a la amazona al suelo sin que esta pudiera ponerse de pie. La máscara de oro cayó a los pies de la egipcia quien la pateó con despecho.

Kaia enchuecó los dedos, y al instante el cuerpo de Tauro se levantó con movimientos extraños y rígidos.

Finalmente los ojos encolerizados de la guerrera de Isis se encontraron con los perturbados ojos verdes de la amazona de Atena.

— ¡¿Q-qué es… lo que me estás haciendo?! —bramó la amazona con una furia que no afectaba la belleza de su descubierto rostro.

— No puedo creer que en mi primera batalla deba utilizar esta técnica… —susurró disgustada, cerrando la palma de su mano, al mismo tiempo en que el cuerpo de la amazona se curveara súbitamente hacia atrás.

Calíope gritó al sentir dolores intensos de todo su ser.

— Shai te llamó _Calíope_ ¿no es así?— Kaia estiró el dedo índice y el brazo tembloroso de Tauro se torció, como si un brazo invisible lo moviera de acuerdo a sus pensamientos—. Entérate que la diosa Isis es una entidad capaz de manipular los elementos de la madre Tierra, mas en el agua se encuentra su mayor fortaleza —dio un manotazo hacia la izquierda y Calíope salió despedida contra un muro situado en la misma dirección—. El cuerpo humano está compuesto por un gran porcentaje de agua ¿lo sabías?— repitió el movimiento ahora en la dirección opuesta, ocurriendo lo mismo con Calíope quien esta vez permaneció incrustada en el muro—, por lo que puedo manipular toda esa cantidad que corre libremente por tu cuerpo —abrió con saña la mano, provocando una intensa agonía en Tauro—, puedo destruirte desde adentro de la manera en la que desee… así que como rompiste mi brazo… yo romperé el tuyo— explicó con un semblante siniestro, moviendo dos dedos.

Calíope luchaba incesantemente por moverse a voluntad, pero entre más se esforzaba, más agobiante eran los dolores. Sentía como en su interior surcaban intensos remolinos que buscan formas de salir al exterior aunque tuvieran que atravesar la piel, músculos y órganos. La desesperación la embargaba, ese tormento no le permitía pensar con claridad.

Soltó un grito desgarrador cuando no pudo competir con la presión que terminó por fracturarle un brazo, el cual tronó como una rama seca.

Estuviste a punto de reventarme el corazón, sufre de la misma sensación— musitó Kaia al juntar los dedos nuevamente.

La amazona se tensó completamente por el horrible dolor que se centró en su pecho. No podía respirar.

La egipcia disfrutó de cada línea de horror en el rostro de la amazona, saberla desesperaba la complacía. Descargó el profundo sentimiento de venganza que sentía por la pérdida de Hafiz y la derrota de Giezi.

De pronto, Kaia pestañeó al sentir un poco de arrepentimiento, como si de pronto hubiera recordado su objetivo al venir al Santuario… algo que la rabia le hizo olvidar.

Calíope volvió a respirar, abriendo la boca con desesperación para oxigenarse. Vio como el _Ka_ de la egipcia creció, agrandando la sombra a sus pies. Dicha sombra se ennegreció tanto como si fuera una mancha de alquitrán. Del interior de ese círculo de oscuridad comenzó a levantarse una delgada silueta que se enredó en el brazo de Kaia. La mujer sopló un poco sobre esa masa negra, siendo su aliento el que retiró el velo negro para descubrir a una serpiente de relucientes escamas grises.

Calíope volvió a revolverse contra la pared en un intento por liberarse, resultando inútil.

Kaia sonrió a la serpiente que se mostró dócil en su mano— Una vez Isis creó una serpiente tan venenosa que ni el mismo Ra fue capaz de resistir —quiso compartir ese pasaje mientras hipnotizaba a la obediente criatura—, sólo ella conocía el antídoto, uno que intercambió a Ra a cambio que le revelara sus secretos.

La serpiente giró la cabeza hacia la amazona de Tauro, deslizándose suavemente por la extremidad de la egipcia— Que tu viaje al Duat*… sea revelador — sentenció la guerrera de Isis al lanzarle la serpiente, cuyos colmillos venenosos mordieron el cuello de la amazona.

******

_Desierto del Sahara, 13 años atrás._

Amanecía lentamente cuando un estruendo alzó un geiser de arena blanca hacia el cielo.

Extensos nubarrones cubrieron a los insectos y ahuyentaron a los animales carroñeros que comenzaban a volver a las madrigueras.

Sobre el terreno en el que momentos antes hubo numerosas dunas, se descubrió un amplio boquete circular sobre el que dos siluetas flotaban. Ambas poseían complexiones esqueléticas en sus cuerpos, nada que las alas que les brotaban de la espalda no pudieran elevar por el aire.

Una de ellas estaba rodeada por incontables esferas rojas que controlaba a sus deseos. La segunda parecía una copia de la anterior, un gemelo, quien descendió hacia la caverna, adentrándose sin temor a la penumbra.

Al instante, escuchó los sonidos de arañas, serpientes y escorpiones, los cuales se escondieron por su sola presencia.

Bajó varios metros, pisando finalmente un suelo firme hecho de roca. Inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, viendo la entrada por la que un poco de luz comenzó a iluminar la catacumba.

Conforme el sol se elevaba en el horizonte, algunos rayos comenzaron a tocar el interior de la cámara secreta.

La criatura alada sonrió al saber que había seguido bien las instrucciones, estaba frente a aquello que los enviaron a buscar. Con una seña de su garra le indicó al otro que bajara.

El aire allí adentro era pesado, muy viejo. El exceso de polvo, así como la presencia de telarañas, delataban años de olvido, aunque algunas pisadas en el suelo, antorchas apagadas y restos de inciensos indicaban que alguien visitaba el lugar cada determinado tiempo

Con pasos sigilosos, ambos rodearon el sarcófago que sobre el altar se encontraba. El ataúd fue tallado en roca oscura. La tapa estaba completamente lisa, sólo el ojo de Ra se dibujaba en el centro.

Los jeroglíficos en él relataban la historia de aquel que dormía en su interior, quien fue en vida, sus hallazgos, su caída, su traición, junto a una advertencia para aquel que ose abrirlo. Mas esos seres desconocían por completo el lenguaje, no eran más que dibujos primitivos sin valor o importancia.

Lo único que reconocían sin equivocación era el pergamino adherido al sarcófago, sobre el que se plasmaba un pentagrama. El único que podría saber cuál era el sentido correcto del símbolo es aquel que lo dibujó con su sangre, pues cuando la punta se encuentra hacia arriba significa creación, por el contrario al encontrarse invertida significa destrucción.

A ambos se les advirtió extrema precaución hacia tan antiguo papel.

Aquel que controlaba las burbujas carmesí, sabía lo que debía hacerse. Abrió la boca, y de su garganta emergió una diminuta esfera rojiza no mayor a una lágrima. Manipuló la trayectoria de la gota, la cual cayó sobre el pergamino.

Las dos criaturas sintieron como dos fuerzas entraron en conflicto dentro de la cámara sepulcral. La mezcla de las dos sangres hizo temblar la mastaba. Cuando la pequeña gota absorbió la tinta sangrienta de la estrella, las vibraciones cesaron, quedando solo un punto rojizo sobre el papel, el cual por sí solo se desprendió del sarcófago.

Ambos espectros se sonrieron el uno al otro. Retiraron fácilmente la cubierta, la cual cayó sonoramente al suelo, liberando olores nauseabundos. Se asomaron curiosos por el contenido del ataúd, encontrando una momia de vendajes flojos y amarillentos.

El rostro del cadáver permanecía parcialmente cubierto por vendajes e hilos tiesos de cabello blanco; la mandíbula y dientes quedaban a la vista, con la boca entreabierta. Su pecho estaba descubierto, donde repugnantemente, a la altura donde se sitúa el corazón, había una amplia llaga que parecía muy reciente, pues la carne conservaba un aspecto vivo, rosado, sangrante y doloroso.

Ellos dos no eran nadie para discutir las ordenes que les fueron dadas, pero continuaban preguntándose la razón por la que ese individuo merece el interés de su señor.

Sin más preámbulo, otra pequeña gota de sangre salió de las fauces del ser alado, dirigiéndose hacia la boca momificada, dentro de la que cayó.

La reacción tardó un poco, llegaron a creer que no fue más que pérdida de tiempo, pero entre maldiciones e insultos el uno contra el otro, escucharon un tremendo suspiro proveniente del sarcófago. Escucharon una voz, débil al principio, en un idioma desconocido para ellos. Permanecieron mudos, inseguros de emitir palabra.

La voz se tornó más fuerte, desesperada, exigía respuestas con tono furioso.

Uno de ellos se atrevió a probar suerte, habló, pero su lengua también fue indescifrable para la momia quien permanecía tan decrepita e inmóvil como la encontraron.

De repente, observaron como de la llaga en su pecho, emergió un ojo de gran tamaño, parecido al de una serpiente por el iris y la pupila alargada, el cual parpadeó un par de veces con pesadez.

Escucharon como la voz sonó diferente, otro dialecto el cual tampoco descifraron. En un tercer intento pudieron entender — _¿Quiénes son ustedes?_ — sin temor alguno pese a que dos demonios ensombrecidos se encontraban profanando su prisión.

Las criaturas se miraron con complicidad, animándose una de ellas a hablar— _Alégrate mortal, pues tus cadenas serán rotas para que andes una vez más por el mundo del hombre— _poseyendo una voz con eco de ultratumba, fría, cizañera.

— _¿Quiénes son ustedes como para deshacer la voluntad del Rey?_ —cuestionó con ganas de reír. La voz provenía de todas direcciones—. _La maldición que me ata a esta prisión marchita es imposible de romper… lo he intentado cada día desde el primer instante en que me encerraron aquí…_

— _Mortal, estás cargado de pensamientos mediocres. Si Él dice que te levantes y andes, el designio ocurrirá, lo único que tienes que hacer es aceptar estar de su lado._

La voz calló, un suspiro suyo se arrastró por las sombras con eco espeluznante—_… Si ese a quien pareces servir tiene el poder para sacarme de aquí… no me importa quién sea… cumpliré con cualquier convenio… —_murmuró a través de una brisa fría que removió la arena cercana.

— _Él lo único que quiere es que seas feliz, que continúes con aquello que dejaste pendiente en el pasado… El resto dependerá de ti y el encuentro que tendrás pronto con Él _—respondió el espectro, complacido por lo que ocurría.

— _¡Entonces llévenme, libérenme y gustoso repetiré las mismas hazañas para Él! _—sonó ansioso, la cámara vibró por la misma emoción que fluía en su voz retumbante.

La criatura subió los brazos, manipulando el movimiento de todas las burbujas de sangre que había dentro de la habitación. Las unió en una inmensa concentración de fluido, la cual vertió dentro del interior del profundo sarcófago. Pese a la gran cantidad que allí entraba, no se desbordó ni una gota, como si el ataúd lo bebiera sin saciarse.

— _Tú que has sido condenado a no abandonar este mundo, tu cuerpo sin vida se convirtió en un ancla _—citó el controlador de la sangre mientras energía violácea impregnaba sus garras—. _Pero ahora la vida le será devuelta al burdo_ _recipiente que es tu carne. Convierte tu maldición en un regalo, pues la inmortalidad se te ha sido otorgada._

La sangre terminó de correr. El sarcófago se llenó hasta el borde, sin que nada saliera a flote. Aguardaron en silencio, inmóviles junto al altar.

Sintieron como una inmensa presencia comenzó a inundar la cámara conforme la sangre empezó a burbujear, hirviendo en saltos. Vapor rojo emanó por encima del sarcófago. El suelo y los muros comenzaron a crujir, dibujándose grandes grietas en ellas que nacían debajo del ataúd.

De pronto, una mano salió de la tina de sangre, la cual se aferró a la orilla frenéticamente. Una cabeza emergió instantes después, cubiertas por vendas húmedas que colgaban de largos cabellos. Un hombre estaba saliendo del sarcófago, tosía mientras la sangre escurría como agua por su cuerpo, las vendas ahora sí se sujetaban al cuerpo fornido que originalmente cubrieron.

Desorientado, el hombre buscó salir, ni un momento más iba a permanecer dentro de ese maldito sarcófago. Sintió el cuerpo muy pesado, no respondía como quería, pero el simple hecho de moverse le pareció una bendición por la que valía la pena seguir intentándolo.

Cayó fuera del ataúd, donde permaneció tendido, aspirando con fuerza. El golpe que se dio contra el piso le permitió saber que realmente estaba pasando… esto no era un sueño o una alucinación.

Los seres con alas se acercaron a él mientras buscaba apoyarse cuando menos sobre sus rodillas. Se miró las manos, tocando lo espacios carentes de vendajes, la piel tibia…

Una de las criaturas alargó una mano afilada, retirándole las vendas de la cara, revelando a un hombre joven, quien sonreía con una mirada enloquecida e incrédula. El extraño ojo en su pecho permaneció abierto, examinando con cuidado el entorno.

El sujeto soltó una carcajada, festejando su liberación. Rió tanto que llegaron a creer que había perdido la razón, pero en cuanto él los miró con una expresión siniestra prefirieron no juzgar.

El joven logró levantarse, caminando despacio para bajar del altar e ir hacia ese claro por el que entraba luz. Daba pasos erráticos, como los de un bebé que camina por primera vez. Vio el cielo azul sobre él, jamás se había sentido tan cautivado como en ese momento. Agradeció en silencio el simple hecho de sentir la brisa del aire en el rostro— _Antes de reunirme con su amo_ —murmuró, sus ojos negros perdidos en la suavidad del azul_—… hay algo que debo hacer…_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 12**

***ALBA: **Así llamaremos a las armaduras de los Apóstoles.

***KA: **Energía interna, cosmos.

*** DIOSA ISIS**

_(Nombre egipcio: Ast__ , __Nombre griego: Isis)_Reina de los dioses. También fue llamada **"La Gran Maga" **ya que posee los poderes de una diosa del agua, de la tierra, de la cosecha, de la estrella, como reina del Más Allá y como mujer y reunió en ella los atributos de todas las diosas de Egipto.

***Duat:** El inframundo para los egipcios.


	14. Capitulo 13 Apóstoles Parte IV

Nació en una cuna desafortunada, de padres endeudados con la mafia hasta una noche en que dichas deudas fueron cobradas a base de pistolas, fuego y sangre.

A los cinco años, Souva fue otro niño huérfano en las calles. A los ocho se convirtió en el líder de un grupo de pequeños que luchaban por sobrevivir un día a la vez. A los once se volvió el aprendiz de un asesino del Santuario.

Souva era un sobreviviente por naturaleza, su maestro lo supo el día en que lo encontró en ese edificio abandonado, cuando lo vio matar a un hombre por mera supervivencia y venganza.

En el chico se vio a sí mismo reflejado cuando era igual de joven, motivo suficiente para decidir tomarlo bajo su tutela.

Souva no pudo quejarse, esa vida fue mucho más amable de la que llevó en las calles, cuando menos no le faltaba el alimento ni el techo… a menos claro que fuera castigado, siendo algo que ocurría con frecuencia.

Una tarde, Souva sostuvo un frasco dentro del que se encontraba prisionero un gran escorpión rojo. Tragó saliva al desagradarle la idea de tener que entrenar con ese arácnido.

Su instructor era un hombre de mediana edad, cabello corto de color azul marino que solía ensombrecerle el rostro, piel amarillenta debajo de toda la ropa de entrenamiento negra que vestía. Jamás le permitió conocer su cara, la ocultaba con una mascarilla de tela oscura.

— Vamos niño que no tengo todo el día —pidió el tutor, dando vuelta a la hoja de un libro que leía con atención.

Dentro de la humilde cabaña en la que vivían, maestro y discípulo se encontraban sentados en el suelo uno frente al otro. La vivienda no estaba equipada con las mejores comodidades, pero tenía lo indispensable para que dos varones sobrevivieran en la montaña.

La construcción era de madera firme, conservaba un color barnizado que delataba cuidado así como limpieza constante. De un solo piso la estancia estaba distribuida en una cocina, una mesa y una esquina donde los _futones*_ se podían extender para dormir. La iluminación era muy escasa, pues las ventanas permanecían la mayor parte del tiempo cerradas, valiéndose del fuego del horno y algunas velas para alumbrar el interior.

— Maestro Kenta, creí que la serpiente de la semana pasada sería suficiente para que me dejara en paz… —comentó el chico, temeroso del animalejo que raspaba el vidrio con las tenazas—. Y ahora me trae esto…

— Te lo he explicado muchas veces Souva, —el maestro suspiró con hastío, sin dejar de leer—, esto es parte importante de tu entrenamiento. Los miembros del _Clan de las Sombras_ nos especializamos en las artes del _escorpión_. Cada guerrero de nuestro clan debe preparar cuerpo y mente para luchar, volverlos resistentes, disciplinados, obedientes. Parte del proceso es este —con una mano, el peli azul abrió el recipiente que el chico sujetaba, metiendo los dedos para tomar a la criatura. Souva vio claramente como el escorpión clavó su aguijón en la piel del enmascarado quien no reaccionó de ninguna forma, era más la atención en la lectura que en los piquetes en sus dedos—, es una tradición que durante años hemos llevado a cabo, y tú no vas a ser la excepción —regresó a la criatura al contenedor—. Por ello tu cuerpo requiere experimentar todos los venenos posibles, así aprenderás a combatirlos, a entenderlos, incluso a ganar inmunidad. Algún día, el piquete de un escorpión o algún animal venenoso será tan ordinario para ti como lo es el saludo de un amigo.

— ¡Es barbárico! —comentó el jovencito todavía no muy convencido, haciendo muecas en el reflejo del cristal. Anteriormente se dejó pinchar por un pequeño alacrán, una araña, una cobra… Aunque el maestro Kenta ha estado ahí para orientarlo, seguía siendo una prueba aterradora.

— Puede ser —concordó el hombre—, pero éstas prácticas te permitirán tener un dominio total sobre tu ser a un grado del que ni te imaginas, es necesario para avanzar a la siguiente fase del aprendizaje. La lucha constante para superar a un enemigo que no puedes ver o tocar brinda una mayor experiencia que contra aquél al que sí puedes… créeme.

Souva suspiró resignado— ¡Está bien, pero lo haré con la condición de que esta noche cenemos _korokke*_! —exigió—. ¡Estoy harto del _ramen*_!

Inmediatamente recibió un librazo en la cabeza— No tienes derecho a exigir nada, es mi casa, mi cocina, mi comida, mis reglas, comerás lo que yo diga —aclaró el maestro, indignado por la actitud altanera del chiquillo.

El jovencito se talló la mollera, muy adolorido.

—Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo —Kenta lo miró fijamente a los ojos, conservando un temple autoritario—. No me sirve para nada un aprendiz que se acobarde con tan poco, ni mucho menos que desconfíe de mis enseñanzas. Has podido largarte desde el primer día que te traje aquí, allí está la puerta _todavía_.

El niño bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. Aún no deseaba la libertad que había en el exterior. Ansiaba ser fuerte, encontrar un propósito a su vida la cual desde el principio no tuvo sentido. Quería seguir escuchando a su maestro decirle que era _bueno_ para pelear, que había nacido con _talento_ para ser un guerrero, que estaba _orgulloso_ de él…

Sin decir nada más, Souva dejó libre al escorpión, permitiéndole que lo pinchara en la palma de la mano.

El maestro Kenta se encargó del arácnido, alejándolo. Permaneció atento a lo que sucedía con su discípulo quien rápidamente comenzó a presentar los síntomas básicos.

Souva se sujetó la garganta ante la sensación de un objeto extraño en su interior, conforme los mareos distorsionaban todo el lugar. Escuchaba la voz de Kenta tan lejana, sin entenderle claramente, pero sabía de memoria las indicaciones. Juntó las manos a la altura del pecho, realizando movimientos simétricos con los dedos, manipulando el flujo de su _ki*_, el cual ha entrado en combate con la corriente invasora que inyectó el escorpión.

— _¡Sasori!—_ pronunció con poco aliento, apretando los ojos, resintiendo la sudoración fría que le bañó el rostro y enfrió las manos. Su corazón bombeó a gran velocidad, sintiendo mucho dolor por todo el cuerpo. Cayó de espaldas sobre el _tatami_* en donde convulsionó.

Lo más difícil era detener el avance del veneno, pero una vez que se logra sólo queda hacerlo retroceder. Tras unos minutos de continuos espasmos y vómitos, el jovencito se quedó inmóvil.

El maestro se acercó para tocar la muñeca izquierda de su alumno, verificando que se encontraba con vida. Comprobó que había logrado superar la primera fase— Ahora todo depende de ti chico… No te preocupes, que sí habrá _korokke_ para cenar.

**Capitulo 13. Apóstoles Parte IV.**

_**Otra dimensión en **__**Géminis**_

_El Santuario de Atena, Grecia._

Terario de Acuario y el joven Jack subieron a toda velocidad hacia el templo de Aries, deteniéndose al contemplar los rastros de la batalla que allí se suscitó.

Terario fue el primero en entrar al templo zodiacal con cautela. Jack lo siguió, notando el enorme boquete en el techo de la casa. Sorprendiéndose todavía más por el enorme pozo que había en el suelo, cuya profundidad parecía no tener fin.

El santo de Acuario observó con interés el cadáver que encontró en el camino. Miró con curiosidad las heridas que el cuerpo presentaba, mismas por las que toda la sangre emergía. El sujeto tuvo una muerte instantánea, de eso pudo estar seguro al detectar cómo es que los puntos vitales fueron destruidos.

Terario escuchó la voz de Jack que lo llamaba con urgencia. Se dirigió hacia donde el joven descubrió a un caballero dorado malherido.

Jack giró al hombre con cuidado, extrañándose al ver algunas venas sobresaltadas con color negro en el rostro del guerrero. Detectó la sangre debajo de él, localizando una profunda herida en el muslo por la que parecía desangrarse.

Acuario observó al pálido caballero dorado, siguió con la mirada la sangre que resbalaba por los escalones, inclinándose a tocar un poco con los dedos, notando el abundante color negruzco que acompañaba al líquido carmesí.

— Está vivo —anunció Terario al percibir que su cosmos no ha desaparecido—. Su sangre fue contaminada por ésta extraña sustancia, tal vez veneno.

Jack asintió— Es probable que él mismo se hirió, buscando perforar una arteria y disminuir la cantidad de veneno en el torrente sanguíneo —dedujo, sabiendo que fue algo acertado pero a la vez riesgoso—. Debió haber estado muy desesperado para recurrir a esto.

Jack se arrancó un pedazo de tela del pantalón y aplicó un torniquete en el muslo herido de Souva. Si al menos supieran cuál es el veneno se podría fabricar un antídoto. El joven de cabello oscuro no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo, eso lo desesperó.

Acuario sacó de entre su armadura el pequeño estuche de madera que Natasha le había obsequiado antes de partir— _Úsalo sólo en emergencias_ —dijo ella, pues bien, ésta era una situación de urgencia. Tal tesoro se lo entregó a Jack quien lo miró confundido—. Es medicina —aclaró el dorado al ponerse de pie, con la intención de seguir el camino hacia el siguiente templo—. Disuelve sólo un poco en agua y dásela a beber, es muy probable que le ayude hasta que sea atendido por manos más expertas. Los dos no podemos quedarnos aquí, será tu responsabilidad a partir de ahora —aclaró, dándole la espalda.

El joven miró al caballero y después al estuche de madera— Sí, te alcanzo en cuanto pueda —dijo sin intentar detenerlo.

Jack miró en redondo algo preocupado, preguntándose dónde es que podría conseguir agua…

El santo de oro detuvo muy pronto su andar, cuando un poderoso cosmos intentó hacer contacto con el suyo.

Percibió una aura muy intensa, inclusive más que la del maestro Vladimir. No temió, lidiaba con una presencia llena de justicia y benevolencia, por lo que no rechazó el contacto.

— _Bienvenido a la casa de Atena, santo dorado de Acuario_— Terario escuchó claramente a través de su cosmos—, _me temo que tu arribo ocurre en un momento difícil para nuestra gente. Soy el Patriarca del Santuario, desearía conocer tu nombre._

El maestro del hielo alzó la mirada en dirección de donde sentía provenir la voz del venerable hombre— Terario de Acuario a su servicio Patriarca —bajó la cabeza con humildad.

— _Terario, desearía que tu llegada hubiera sido bajo otras circunstancias, pero confío en que tendremos tiempo para remediarlo en el futuro. Como Santo necesito que nos asistas en esta situación _—pidió_—. Nuestros enemigos, los Apóstoles de Ra, planean cruzar las Doce Casa en un intento por acabar con la vida de todos los caballeros, así como residentes del Santuario. Deben ser detenidos, muchas vidas dependen de ello._

— Cuente con ello —aceptó la misión sin demora.

— _Sé que puedo confiar en tus talentos, fui testigo de cómo venciste a un enemigo, y con ello libraste a mucha gente del peligro, estaré siempre en deuda._ —dijo sinceramente—. _No debes preocuparte por aquellos a quienes dejaste atrás, la ayuda está por llegar a ellos. Ahora continúa tu camino._

****

_Entrada a la Casa de Géminis_

Shai de Virgo se detuvo, impidiendo que sus compañeros penetraran al templo que se encontraba sumido en total oscuridad, como si el mismo sol tuviera miedo de entrar.

— Es aquí Assiut. En la tercera casa es donde reside el caballero del que te hablé— alertó al Apóstol de armadura dorada.

Un brillo de determinación surcó por los ojos de Assiut quien asintió— Entonces _yo_ me encargaré de Géminis —aclaró con énfasis al hombre de armadura negra—. Lamento mucho Shai, pero tendrás que continuar por tu cuenta.

— Descuida —la amazona de Virgo habló sin rencores—. Saldremos adelante, tenemos qué.

El otro guerrero río divertido— A cómo están sucediendo las cosas, muy pronto será mi turno para pelear. Ya estoy cansándome de que me dejen a un lado y que se queden con la mejor parte —mostró los dientes tras una sádica sonrisa.

Assiut lanzó una mirada despectiva al sujeto— Tú tienes tus ordenes, por lo que debes aguardar antes de intervenir —espetó con severidad.

— ¿Saben? Si me hubieran dejado ayudarlos desde el principio quizá sus queridos compañeros no hubieran tenido que morir —comentó despectivo, manteniendo al margen una carcajada—. Pero así es como quieren jugar, y por ahora seguiré las reglas que los están condenando al fracaso —agregó, provocando que los otros dos reanudaran la marcha para no escucharlo.

El trío entró al templo corriendo sin sentir alguna clase de presencia en la penumbra.

¿Tendrían la _suerte_ de que éste fuera un templo libre de a guardián? Por supuesto que no. Assiut advirtió una diminuta chispa de cosmos— Shai, suceda lo que suceda, sigue adelante, no se te ocurra regresar —exigió a la amazona quien corría delante de él— Cumple con lo que debes hacer, no se te ocurra vacilar.

— Ten cuidado —le pidió ella antes de que el Apóstol se detuviera para mirar hacia atrás, donde un caballero de oro estaba observándolos.

El casco de dos rostros oscurecía la cara del caballero quien permaneció inmóvil. La capa blanca del santo de Géminis se ondeó por el viento que se coló por la entrada.

Assiut le dirigió la palabra a su esperado rival— Caballero de Géminis, ¿por qué custodias una entrada que ya ha sido profanada? Actúas tarde, mis compañeros están lejos de tu alcance —preguntó al intrigarle esa actitud despreocupada cuando bien pudo intentar atacarlos por la espalda.

Tras unos segundos, obtuvo una respuesta inesperada— No tiene sentido proteger una salida que intrusos como ustedes jamás encontrarán —el santo de cabello azul respondió con tranquilidad —. Esperaba que el mejor de los Apóstoles se diera cuenta de mi presencia, y ese fuiste tú, felicidades… —sonrió socarronamente—. Si te derroto aquí, no existirá ningún peligro para el Patriarca —añadió, caminando por entre las tinieblas de la estancia.

— Eres el primer guerrero que no intenta demorarnos a todos. Significa que admites tus limites, conoces tu fuerza… y la mía —Assiut comprendió que trataba con un enemigo diferente a los anteriores, por lo que optó por la prudencia.

— ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? —Albert volvió a sonreír, deteniéndose—. Ninguno de ustedes saldrá de aquí hasta que yo lo diga. La asquerosa traidora y tu otro amigo serán prisioneros del templo de Géminis hasta el final de sus días.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —el Apóstol ocultó un sobresalto.

— Que ustedes mismos han entrado a la dimensión que será su última morada —Géminis chasqueó los dedos y la luz solar del exterior se apagó como si se tratara de un foco, aumentando el tamaño de las sombras dentro del templo.

Assiut contempló una de las numerosas antorchas que aparecieron colgando de las columnas. El fuego anaranjado iluminó un pasillo de vasta longitud, cuyos extremos se perdían en las tinieblas.

— Jum, ya me habían advertido de la maestría en el combate y las ilusiones del caballero de Géminis, tal parece que no eran simples habladurías —Assiut poco a poco adoptó una posición de combate, sabiendo que iniciaría una lucha encarnizada.

Sosegado, Albert se tocó la barbilla con gesto pensativo— Vaya, me halaga que sepan algo de mí los míticos Apóstoles de Ra, sin embargo, si tu fuente de información es la amazona de Virgo, déjame decirte que no sabes ni la mitad de tu verdadero problema— explicó con excesiva confianza—. Yo no soy como todos los descuidados que viven aquí y muestran sus habilidades tan a la ligera, reservo cada técnica para situaciones que lo ameriten. ¿Y qué mejor oportunidad que ésta? Cuando el Apóstol Sagrado de _Horus_* se encuentra delante de mí —reprime una sonrisa burlona, similar a la que se haya en la máscara derecha del casco de Géminis.

La desconfianza creció en el pecho de Assiut— Parece que sabes más sobre nosotros que nosotros sobre ti.

Albert tocó el lado izquierdo de su casco dorado con el dedo índice— Memoria fotográfica… —explicó con aire arrogante—. Tengo muy bien grabados las ilustraciones de los campeones de Ra; llamaron mucho mi atención los relatos de las guerras sagradas de antaño. Está escrito que, cansados de ser oprimidos y gobernados por naciones extranjeras, su pueblo se alzó en una guerra sin precedentes para expulsar a los foráneos de las tierras de Egipto. Se armó una gran revuelta, liderados por los dioses del desierto y del Nilo —relató un poco de lo estudiado en sus tiempos libres—. Pero entonces, la clemente Atena escuchó las suplicas de los inocentes que imploraban paz y lloraban a sus muertos.

— Estoy sorprendido— el egipcio intervino con tono sarcástico—, por el que exista alguien fuera de Egipto que conozca tal historia. Es como dices santo de Géminis, no es la primera vez que el Santuario y los Apóstoles se enfrentan en batalla, pues Atena, pese a autonombrarse una diosa de paz, no contuvo en ningún momento los ríos de sangre que provocaron sus santos. Ella acrecentó las flamas de la guerra con más violencia, ¡vaya solución! —se mofó.

— Los Apóstoles fueron vencidos y la rebelión aplacada —prosiguió Albert al encontrar gracioso el juego de narrar un evento de la historia a través de dos puntos de vista diferentes—. Mas Atena, en su eterna benevolencia, les prometió tiempos de gloria a cambio de paciencia y sumisión —Albert levantó un poco los brazos, moviéndose como un actor en pleno monologo sobre un escenario—. Algo que llegó finalmente, aún después de tantas peripecias y dolor…— la expresión del santo cambió a una más seria—, pero en vez de disfrutarlo como es debido, están aquí ocasionando problemas, volviendo a cometer las mismas imprudencias del pasado. ¿Acaso buscan vengarse por lo que sucedió?

Assiut mostró una media sonrisa al encorvarse un poco hacia al frente— Esto va más allá que una simple venganza. ¡Es deber y obediencia! —apretó fuertemente los puños, alistándose para atacar—. Pero si tanto quieres saber mis razones caballero de Géminis, te las diré en cuanto tu cabeza cuelgue de mis manos— el Ka* brillante del egipcio lo cubrió en su totalidad, convirtiéndolo en una sombra dentro una intensa llamarada dorada.

— Entonces tendré que preguntárselo a tu fantasma—Albert respondió sereno, invocando un cosmos repleto de estrellas y galaxias.

Assiut se impulsó con ambos pies, las alas del Alba* de Horus se extendieron para planear en el aire. Albert vio como el Apóstol se convirtió en un hombre halcón que buscó herirlo con las garras en las que se le afilaron los dedos.

Géminis alcanzó a moverse, permitiendo que la columna de luz lo pasara por un lado— _Interesante velocidad_ —pensó al percatarse del rasguño que se trazó en su capa.

El resplandeciente guerrero viró en el aire, volviendo a atacar. Albert levantó los brazos, atrapando las garras del halcón. Los pies del caballero de Atena marcaron en el suelo dos zanjas, aunque Albert logró frenar a la poderosa ave.

Ambos cerraron las manos fuertemente sobre las del otro, empujándose en una competencia de fuerza. Los cosmos dorados chocaron entre si, creando centellas que retumbaron en la oscuridad.

Santo y Apóstol mantuvieron expresiones de total concentración mientras se estudiaban mutuamente.

— Admiro tu resistencia —masculló Assiut, tomando ligera ventaja cuando impulsó más los hombros hacia adelante—. Pero estás lejos de compararte conmigo.

Albert entrecerró los ojos, optando por una mueca burlona— Aquel que se dejó herir por una mujer no debería decir tales palabras —empleó más potencia sobre el brazo herido del egipcio—. Veo que intentaste tomar al toro dorado por los cuernos, pero en el proceso te has lastimado… qué mal.

El brazo izquierdo de Assiut tembló ante la presión ejercida por Géminis.

— Fuiste descuidado, acumular heridas cuando te enfrentas a un caballero dorado no es algo prudente— Albert liberó uno de sus brazos, atestando un golpe con la mano extendida sobre el vientre del Apóstol— ¡_Espiral galáctica_!

Una nebulosa con estrellas y aura carmesí envolvió por completo al guerrero de Horus. La masa de energía se disparó hacia rincones profundos del templo de Géminis, destruyendo columnas a su paso. En el interior, Assiut era vapuleado por el violento Ka del enemigo que giraba como un remolino sobre su cuerpo en un intento por despedazarlo.

La nebulosa explotó al no contener por más tiempo al Apóstol. El alba de Horus liberó centenas de rayos de luz que traspasaron todo lo que tocaban.

Albert se movió atinadamente, evadiendo las ráfagas solares que terminaron por agujerear su capa para después prenderse en llamas.

El Apóstol lanzó una mirada retadora al arrogante Albert quien se libró de los despojos de tela llameante— Qué sorpresa, creí que esa técnica de bajo nivel sería suficiente para apaciguar tus bríos… parece que me tomará más de lo pensado.

Assiut no presentaba nuevas heridas, asimismo el ropaje de Horus se mantuvo intacto— Quién diría que el puño de Tauro fue más efectivo que tu malograda demostración —mostró con orgullo la herida en su brazo—. Tal vez debí quedarme a combatir con ella —agregó con tono irónico—. Caerás en desgracia por subestimar a un siervo de la casa de Horus.

El Apóstol Sagrado hizo estallar su _ka_, volviéndose una vez más un hombre halcón revestido por fuego dorado.

_**Templo de Cáncer**_

Aunque el guardián del cuarto templo del zodiaco se encuentra lejos del Santuario, un caballero dorado lo resguarda.

Se sentía muy nervioso, ansioso y… un poco asustado. Era la primera vez que vestía la cloth de Capricornio a conciencia, algo que lo emocionó mucho al ser una sensación increíble. Nunca imaginó que al portarla pudiera moverse con tanta ligereza, ni mucho menos llegar a la talla, pero era una obra de arte magnifica que se moldeó correctamente a él. El verse reflejado en el oro reluciente de la armadura lo llevaba a pensar en lo duro que fue llegar hasta allí, así como en las personas que conoció durante tal travesía.

Desde que tomó posición en el Templo de Cáncer, Sugita ha estado atento a la ola de desastres que poco a poco suben por las Doce Casas. Al principio fue difícil contenerse y no ir a ayudar, pero las advertencias del Santo de Géminis lograron retenerlo en su posición de guardián.

_Los Apóstoles de Ra_… cierto es que había cosas que no entendía todavía, pero estudiando sus cosmos, comprendió que eran oponentes formidables. El verse como el último obstáculo de los enemigos para llegar hasta al Patriarca lo tensionaba, debía dar lo mejor de sí, demostrarles a quienes dudan de su capacidad que es apto para ser uno de los doces santos dorados.

Mientras seguía el rastro de los enemigos, le desconcertó el que se hubieran desvanecido de un momento a otro. Buscó sus cosmos pero, los perdió en cuanto entraron a la Casa de Géminis.

Ya analizándolo con cuidado, tampoco podía percibir el cosmos de Albert, ¿qué podría significar? Era capaz de ver el tercer templo desde donde se encontraba sin notar nada extraordinario en el exterior. Se intrigó todavía más al paso de los minutos, pues los Apóstoles no salían por ninguna parte, ni tampoco podía sentir algún tipo de batalla en el interior.

En ocasiones, sus pies descendieron uno o dos peldaños cuando se arrepentía y regresaba a Cáncer con algo de inseguridad… Cabe decir que desde que arribó a ese templo en particular, se sentía observado y acosado, sensaciones incomodas que no terminaba de descifrar. Lo más escalofriante resultó cuando en un par de ocasiones escuchó muy débilmente las palabras— _Quédate... No vayas_— entre los silbidos del viento.

Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que escuchó esa clase de murmullos. El maestro Deneb solía decirle que tenía mucha imaginación como para inventar esa clase de cosas; cuando era muy pequeño, su padre lo miraba con remordimiento cada que le comentaba acerca de dicho fenómeno.

¿Qué creía él? No se mortificaba demasiado ni le creaba desvelos, quizá se trate de la voz de su conciencia, del sentido común que intentaba evitarle algún mal; después de todo, sabe bien que nació dentro de una familia especial, de un padre enigmático que posee más de un don que lo vuelven un hombre importante dentro de un circulo social del que él fue alejado para caminar por el sendero de los santos.

_**Templo de Géminis**_

Albert bloqueó los golpes del guerrero de alas flameantes. Logró contener esa tremenda fuerza que ya habría roto los huesos de cualquier ser humano. Cansado de mantenerse a la defensiva, Géminis empezó a contraatacar, buscando que sus puños fueran más certeros que los del Apóstol.

Avanzaron y retrocedieron en una danza mortal en el que intercambiaron golpes dentro de un remolino de luz hasta que Assiut logró imponerse, cuando sus nudillos se encajaran bruscamente contra la barbilla de Géminis.

Albert retrocedió, utilizando pies y rodillas para sostenerse. Inmediata fue su recuperación, en cuanto el cosmos galáctico lo rodeó para liberar una ráfaga energética.

El Apóstol Sagrado recibió el impacto de lleno a la altura del estomago, se inclinó un poco pero el cúmulo de energía no se disipó, permaneció chisporroteante sobre el Alba dorada, subiendo por el costado, hacia el hombro derecho, avanzando por el brazo, pasando el codo, hacia la punta de los dedos de donde salió disparada de regreso hacia la fuente original.

Géminis se sorprendió al ver como su poder volvía. Proyectó una estela de cosmos para protegerse del embiste, entrecerrando los parpados por el violento viento que le sopló en la cara.

El Apóstol permaneció inmóvil con el brazo y dedos extendidos hacia el santo dorado, como si estos fueran el arma más mortífera existente sobre la Tierra. Albert intentó analizar por si mismo lo ocurrido, sin demasiado éxito.

La imprevista pausa hizo sonreír a Assiut, estaba satisfecho de ver la expresión incrédula del santo, por lo que decidió hablar— ¿Qué se siente ser atacado por tu propio poder? Imagino que habrás descubierto lo desagradable que es tu aura para los demás. Ojalá lo recuerdes la próxima vez que se te ocurra atacarme con ella.

— Fuiste capaz de regresar mi ataque…

— No te sorprendas por ésta pequeñez, es algo sencillo cuando se practica sin descanso. El ser humano está capacitado para generar la energía que llamamos _Ka_, ésta circula en el interior de nuestros cuerpos a través de diversos conductos. Aquellos que logran comprender dicho flujo pueden dominarlo para lograr lo que yo, que sólo redirigí el curso de tu técnica.

— Ah, ya comprendo— respondió Albert con tranquilidad—. Es algo arriesgado si lo meditas bien, porque… qué pasará cuando el poder que intentes controlar supera tu capacidad ¿crees que tu cuerpo lo resistirá?— masculló con desafío, incrementando su cosmos. Las sombras del templo de Géminis reaccionaron en armonía al aura del caballero, sobre los mantos oscuros se dibujaron paisajes espaciales repletos de estrellas y galaxias.

El Apóstol tomó una posición defensiva, mirando con desconfianza la peculiar atmósfera que adquirió el lugar.

— El poder de una simple estrella como el sol no se compara con el poder de un conjunto de galaxias…— habló Géminis, mostrando un cosmos más brillante que antes—. Te mostraré la diferencia de tu poder y el mío, así como la razón por la que el Santuario se llevó la victoria sobre Egipto en el pasado.

Assiut estaba asombrado por el Ka que sentía fluir alrededor de Albert de Géminis. Contempló pasmado como es que en las manos del santo se formó un universo entero, donde planetas y estrellas se remolineaban a toda velocidad.

— ¡Recibe el castigo por alzarte contra Atena y el Patriarca! ¡_Explosión de Galaxias_! (_Galaxian Explosion!_)

Todo su ser resintió la presión del poderoso cosmos, Assiut vio sorprendido como planetas, cometas y asteroides escaparon de las manos del santo. Luchó inútilmente para no retroceder, pero en cuanto lo alcanzó el primer impacto salió despedido por el aire.

La alba de Horus comenzó a crujir, marcándose numerosas fisuras en ella; Assiut sintió el sabor de la sangre en las encías, más el sofoco de los numerosos golpes que lo castigaron sin cuartel. La agonía fue constante, repleta de dolores con los que creyó que su cuerpo se partiría en decenas de pedazos.

— Desaparece en la vertiente universal —masculló Géminis, con la victoria curveándole los labios.

Assiut lanzó un gritó ensordecedor cuando sus ojos se abrieron con un resplandeciente fulgor, el cual lo envolvió en una coraza que el violento cosmos no logró disolver.

Assiut se apoyó con pies y manos en el suelo, dándose un respiro gracias a la barrera de energía que logró levantar. No negará la admiración que despertó por su rival, pero no por ello pensaba darse por vencido, no cuando todavía le quedaban fuerzas que demostrar.

Albert apaciguó su cosmos, observando con atención el brillo dorado que desprendía el ojo derecho del Apóstol, y el resplandor plateado del izquierdo, los cuales se esfumaron tras un par de parpadeos.

El santo echó un breve vistazo en redondo, le pareció haber escuchado una voz, pero al no encontrar nada, regresó su atención a la batalla.

— Alabaré la resistencia de las renombradas _Albas de Ra_, de no ser por ella seguramente estarías muerto— comentó Albert con algo de aburrimiento, suspirando—. Es momento de terminar con esta batalla sin sentido, ¿qué les hizo creer realmente que sólo una fracción de los Apóstoles sería capaz de invadir el Santuario? La situación resultaría diferente de haber traído a toda su fuerza bélica, por lo que lo preguntaré una última vez ¿qué es lo que en verdad buscan viniendo aquí?

Los ojos de Assiut se perdieron en la sombra proyectada por el casco de Horus. Bajó un poco el mentón, pues esas palabras pesaban en su conciencia. Tensó la mandíbula al momento en que cerró las manos sobre el suelo del que se levantó lentamente.

— La verdad…— dudó unos instantes—. La verdad ha estado con nosotros desde que dimos el primer golpe… —las alas del Alba de Horus se extendieron completamente en la espalda de Assiut—. Es por Egipto… tomar sus vidas es un precio insignificante comparado con ello… Así lo ha ordenado mi reina, mi rey… mi príncipe…—el _ka_ amarillento volvió a encenderse—. No debería extrañarte caballero de Géminis, tú quien también llevas una vida de servicio debes entender mejor que nadie ésta situación… ¿O acaso me dirás que si tu dichosa Atena o tu Patriarca te dieran una orden parecida, no la llevarías a cabo sólo por parecerte insensata? —cuestionó, centrado en avivar su ka al máximo, implorando un permiso especial a los dioses.

Albert dejó escapar una sonrisa burlona— Supongo que tienes razón… Sin embargo, me gustaría saber la razón por la que tengo qué matarte, eso es todo.

— Sí que eres extraño— murmuró Assiut en total calma—, qué más razón necesitas aparte de la que ya es obvia —suspiró, relajado—. Te diré algo que seguramente incrementará tu ego santo de Géminis, de entre todos, Shai nos advirtió de ti por encima de los demás santos dorados que ella conoce… Elegí ser yo quien pelee contigo pues ansiaba comprobar sus palabras, contemplar la verdadera fuerza que Atena tiene bajo su mando pero… ¡No has hecho más que subestimarme! —gritó exasperado—. ¡No me has mostrado todo tu poder! ¡Creí que serías generoso y le enseñarías a éste extranjero lo que en Grecia saben hacer! —su ka destelló todavía más, apartando los oscuros mantos galácticos que intentaban aprisionarlo.

La energía que expulsó tomó una forma esférica que creó un sol llameante, y en su interior el guerrero halcón levitaba.

El vendaval de poder que liberó el brillante sol obligó a Albert retroceder un poco.

— Erré al creer que lucharías enserio conmigo, esperé demasiado de ti, pero tu maldita soberbia impide que lleves la batalla a su verdadero cenit. Tal parece que tendré que obligarte a llegar al límite, exponiendo los míos…

— Estás demasiado obsesionado ¿lo sabías? —Albert comentó, sin intimidarse por las palabras del egipcio.

— Quizá… pero si no puedo vencerte entonces no tendré ninguna oportunidad contra los guerreros legendarios que nos esperan al final de los doce templos… El antiguo santo del Dragón y el famoso santo de Pegaso, quienes fueron capaces de combatir a los dioses y sobrevivir ¿entiendes ahora?

— Perfectamente, quieres probar tu habilidad, haces muy bien. Pero aún si me vencieras, algo que dudo bastante— río—, de nada te servirá, mi maestro está por encima de todos los demás santos por una razón —nuevamente las manos de Albert contuvieron la fuerza del universo. Retrasó un poco el ataque al escuchar de nueva cuenta ese sonido molesto al que no le encuentra origen.

— ¡Atácame con todas tus fuerzas, pues mi siguiente golpe estará libre de cadenas! —lo incitó el Apóstol.

— Eres demasiado obstinado, pero cumpliré tu deseo, ésta vez mi técnica te fulminará sin demora. ¡_**Explosión de Galaxias!**_ (_Galaxian Explosión!)_

La inminente colisión no atemorizó al egipcio. Assiut alzó los brazos desde los costados hasta colocarlos por encima de su cabeza. Las placas metálicas que conformaban las alas del alba de Horus comenzaron a plegarse unas sobre otras, siguiendo ese mismo movimiento hasta que formaron dos extrañas salientes detrás de los hombros del Apóstol. Las manos de Assiut se cerraron con fuerza sobre ellas y, de un rápido movimiento, extrajo dos objetos radiantes con las que formó una cruz frente a él.

Los planetas, asteroides y galaxias chocaron estruendosamente contra la cruz luminosa.

Assiut empleó todas sus fuerzas en las plantas de los pies, destrozando el suelo con tal de no retroceder. Dio un grito de batalla por el que su ka dorado se proyectó hacia arriba formando una gruesa columna que partió la ola de poder de Géminis, dividiendo el cauce de la explosión galáctica en dos torrentes.

El Apóstol se arrojó inmediatamente al ataque, con los dos artefactos brillantes en cada mano. Fue tan veloz que Albert apenas alcanzó a bajar la mirada cuando ya estaba frente a él.

El Apóstol sagrado no se contuvo, súbitamente sus brazos extendidos se cerraron contra la cabeza del santo.

Una parte del casco de Géminis saltó por los aires arrastrando hilos de sangre, mientras el resto cayó junto a los pies del guerrero egipcio.

Assiut permaneció inmóvil en una pose ofensiva, contemplando las manchas rojas en el filo de sus armas, así mismo, utilizó el reflejo de éstas para contemplar al santo dorado quien le daba la espalda.

A cierta distancia, Albert estaba ligeramente acuclillado sintiendo su corazón muy alterado. Se tocó el cuello con la mano, sabiéndose afortunado por esquivar el corte que lo habría decapitado. Sangre comenzó deslizarse por su rostro hasta la base del cuello; algunos de sus cabellos se mancharon con el fluido escarlata, quedando atrapados por la humedad de la piel.

Despacio, Assiut dio media vuelta— Por un breve momento me pregunté si iba a ser así de fácil… Jamás había conocido a un oponente que reaccionara tan atinadamente como tú, tienes mi respeto.

Las alas del alba de Horus se transformaron en dos majestuosos sables curvos conocidos como khopesh*. Los sables estaban hechos de oro puro, con hojas curvas y relucientes. Las empuñaduras mostraban una serie de jeroglíficos donde abundaban en repetición y tamaño la imagen de Horus y el ojo de Ra. Alrededor de ellos se percibía un soplo divino, similar al que cubre el durmiente báculo de Nike.

— Supongo que te tomó por sorpresa —dijo el Apóstol mientras giraba las espadas que eran un poco más largas que sus brazos—. Tengo entendido que a ustedes los santos se les tiene prohibido usar cualquier tipo de arma para combatir, pero de donde yo provengo no existe tal restricción —explicó con seriedad—. Espero y no te ofenda, pero te advertí que lucharía contigo sin impedimentos absurdos.

Géminis se irguió tras unos momentos, dándose vuelta para encarar al oponente quien había dado un giro a la situación. Le echó un vistazo al destruido casco de oro, impresionado por el que los sables pudieron dañar una cloth con tal facilidad.

— Aciertas en decir que no me lo esperaba… no tenía idea que tu armadura escondiera tal secreto… Así que descuida, no te consideraré un cobarde por pelear con un hombre desarmado —sonrió con ironía

— Eso te lo agradezco— murmuró el Apóstol, volviendo a desaparecer de la vista de Géminis para reaparecer al lado de éste, soltando un golpe con el sable derecho. La hoja brillante se dirigió hacia el cuello del santo, decapitándolo.

La cabeza surcó cerca del techo, cayendo al suelo donde se quebró en numerosos pedazos.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! —el egipcio se preguntó contrariado al ver que fue a una estatua, y no al caballero dorado, a la que había decapitado.

Miró confundido la escultura que tomó el lugar del santo Ateniense, una estatua que representaba al dios con cabeza de halcón, Horus.

En ese instante, la oscuridad empezó a aclararse tras un parpadeo en el que el templo de Géminis cambió. Assiut quedó boquiabierto ante la nueva arquitectura, ya que pertenecía a la que conformaba los palacios en la tierra de Egipto. Hacia los lados vio el paisaje de las pirámides y el cauce del Nilo, el alto techo elevado por columnas que finalizaban con las intimidantes imágenes de los dioses que él veneraba, jeroglíficos, adornos y muebles, todo era una replica exacta.

Exaltado y turbado, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos ¿Acaso habría sido teletransportado…? No. Casi de inmediato reconoció la falsedad del lugar, había elementos importantes de los que carecía el escenario… _En Egipto no se respiraba tal paz._

— ¿Cuál es la idea de éste truco?— vociferó, produciéndose un sonoro eco.

— _Sólo el que mueras en un ambiente que sea agradable para ti ¿no te gusta?_— Assiut escuchó sobre su oído, percibiendo como el santo de Géminis estaba allí. Giró los sables, lanzando un golpe hacia atrás sin herir más que al aire.

— _Es lamentable, pero jamás he visitado tu tierra, así que me basé sólo en lo que he visto en algunas ilustraciones_ —como un fantasma es que la imagen de Albert apareció algunos metros adelante.

— Así que nada más se trata de una ilusión —concluyó.

— ¿Una ilusión? —Albert contuvo una carcajada—, jamás me rebajaría a meros trucos. Estás tratando con un santo, no con un mago charlatán —aclaró con aire triunfal—. Lo que vez es tan real como yo lo desee ¿No te lo advertí al principio? Aquí sólo yo tengo la autoridad para dejarlos ir o sentenciarlos a morir —sonrió airoso—. ¿De verdad crees que tus amigos salieron de mi templo sin ninguna clase de obstáculo? Te aseguro que ellos siguen aquí.

— No entendería cómo —admite el Apóstol, adoptando posición de defensa.

— Es sencillo —Albert levantó la mano a la altura del rostro—, el templo de Géminis es un dominio que está a mi entera disposición, por lo que si yo digo que abajo es arriba, así será.

En cuanto la mano del caballero dorado rotó tras un leve movimiento, Assiut miró absorto como el escenario se volteó de cabeza en un santiamén; sus piernas se despegaron del suelo que se volvió el techo, mientras el caballero de Géminis permaneció en su lugar yendo en contra de la ley de gravedad.

El Apóstol giró en el aire, cayendo de pie sin perder el equilibrio. Lanzó una mirada perpleja al santo quien le devolvió una de completa serenidad.

— Desde que pusieron un pie adentro de mi casa entraron a la dimensión que he creado en ella. Es fácil entrar más casi imposible salir. Tus compañeros estarán perdidos en mi dimensión por un tiempo, quizá hasta que el cansancio, la sed y otras tantas carencias terminen con ellos, o hasta que yo mismo vaya a darles fin

— ¡No te creo!

— ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? —una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en el rostro de Albert mientras el ambiente comenzó a cambiar continuamente, mostrando una gran variedad de lugares como un monasterio en China, una playa de aguas cristalinas, una pradera en primavera, los altos Alpes, parajes nevados, la Sabana Africana.

— ¿Has tratado que tus sentidos se extiendan más allá de estos muros? Vamos, inténtalo, notarás cómo es que solo estamos tú y yo aquí, en un plano dimensional en donde yo soy el mandamás, aquí yo soy Dios…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 13**

*Un** futón** es un tipo de colchón que configura una cama japonesa.

* El **korokke** es una fritura japonesa hecha de una mezcla de carne, mariscos o vegetales picados y cocinados con puré de papa o salsa, empanados con harina blanca, huevos y migajas de pan; fritos hasta que tengan un color chocolate en su parte externa.

***Ramen** son tallarines

***Ki **es la energía que fluye por la Naturaleza. La energía vital de los seres vivos.

* **Tatami** es un piso tradicional muy característico de las casas japonesas.

* **Sasori **= '_Escorpión_' en Japonés.

*******Ka** = Concepto de energía en la civilización Egipcia.

***Alba**= Así llamaremos a las armaduras de los Apóstoles.

*** Dios Horus**

**Nombre egipcio:**_ Hor-Hur._ **Nombre griego:** _Horus_

**Representación:** Hombre con cabeza de halcón, o un halcón

Al poco tiempo de nacer, Horus, hijo de Osiris, fue escondido por su madre Isis y lo dejó al cuidado de Thot, dios de la sabiduría, que lo instruyó y crió hasta convertirse en un excepcional guerrero. Al llegar a la mayoría de edad, ayudado por los Shemsu Hor luchó contra Seth para recuperar el trono de su padre, asesinado por Seth. Seth quedó como el dios del Alto Egipto y Horus del Bajo Egipto. Posteriormente Horus fue dios de todo Egipto, mientras que Seth era dios del desierto y de los pueblos extranjeros.


	15. Capitulo 14 Apóstoles Parte V

_Egipto, 13 años atrás._

Un joven observa detenidamente los reflejos en el agua. Frente a él contempla a un lastimero niño de ojos tristes, cabello corto y un cuerpo herido envuelto en vendas y una toga de lino blanco. Él ignoró por completo el bello jardín por el que se le permitió andar, no le llamaban la atención las verdes plantas ni el lujo de las estancias junto al río pese a que sólo conoce la humildad de la arena.

Con los pies metidos en el agua su mirada se mostraba vacía, como si su alma se encontrara lejos, en el fondo del Nilo…

Dos jovencitas caminaban por el jardín, llevando canastas llenas de mantas sucias, mas se detienen cuando una de ellas divisa al pequeño en las cercanías.

— ¿Ese es? ¿Ese es el hijo de Rashida?— preguntó a la otra chica, sin cuidar el volumen de su voz.

La segunda mujer miró al jovencito y asintió— Sí, él es— respondió, recordando lo que otros sirvientes murmuraban al respecto—. Dicen que lo encontraron hace días a la orilla del río cuando los señores se encontraban de paseo. Sé que suena extraño pero aseguran que si no fuera por el príncipe Atem no habrían dado con él.

— ¿Qué dices? Pero si apenas es un bebé— pregunta confusa.

— ¡Bendito es el príncipe al poder encontrar a alguien necesitado!— alabó al pequeño Atem— El hijo de Rashida estaba muy malherido, quemado y deshidratado por el sol al vagar durante días en el desierto. Lo sé pues yo estuve con el sacerdote que lo sanó, parecía que una banda de chacales lo hubiera atacado sin clemencia, sólo Ra sabe cómo es que logró llegar con vida hasta aquí. Incluso el señor Nichrom fue hasta donde ellos dos vivían y no encontró rastro del ermitaño, el desierto lo devoró.

La mujer lo miró con profunda tristeza mientras escuchaba a su amiga— Mejor baja la voz…— pidió al notar como el jovencito se incomodó por los murmullos.

— No hay necesidad, ese niño no ha reaccionado a nada, ni siquiera al reencontrarse con su madre después de tantos años. Ha perdido el habla, el entendimiento y quizá hasta el alma… algunos creen que el dios Seth se la robó durante su andanza por las dunas y sólo le permitió a su cuerpo salir.

Ambas mujeres se exaltaron cuando vieron como el niño se levantó, comenzando a patear y arrancar la flora de algunos arbustos, pero no contento con ello, se dirigió hacia una de las carpas, tirando todo mueble, rompiendo cada vasija, arrojando toda fruta que allí se había acomodado. El jovencito estaba poseído por una rabia incontrolable por la que sólo bufaba y gritaba furioso.

Las mujeres le suplicaban que se detuviera pero debieron alejarse para evitar ser golpeadas por algún objeto volador.

El niño terminó por sujetar un banco y golpearlo repetidas veces contra la mesa volteada hasta reventar la madera.

Las siervas no entendían lo que pasaba, en verdad estaba poseído pero por los sentimientos reprimidos hacia lo que presenció aquel día… Las imágenes de dos demonios ensombrecidos devorando un cuerpo humano, ese hombre de sonrisa torcida y clara cabellera que reía ante el espectáculo, los ojos muertos de su padre mientras era destazado… Peleaba contra esos fantasmas que atormentaban su mente.

Comenzó a golpear los restos de madera con los puños, luchaba contra esas aberraciones que lo perseguían todo el tiempo.

— ¡Ve a pedir ayuda, ha perdido la razón, es un peligro para todos!

— No hay necesidad— dijo otra voz femenina que sorprendió a las sirvientas.

Las mujeres se volvieron de inmediato sólo para arrodillarse ante la actual señora de Egipto, acompañada por el esposo real quien llevaba en brazos al príncipe.

— ¡Mi faraona, el chico… debe mantenerse alejada de él!

— ¡Debemos llamar a los guardias, por favor no se exponga!

La Faraona Inet era una mujer muy bella de aspecto maduro y gentil, reinaba con justicia pero también con comprensión. Su tersa piel tenía un ligero tono de bronce que fascinaba a cualquier hombre. Poseía grandes ojos negros que paralizaban hasta a las bestias más fieras. Tenía una sedosa cabellera oscura que se cortaba a la altura de los hombros. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con algunos colgantes dorados alrededor del cuello y en las orejas perforadas.

Por sus venas corre sangre de reyes antiguos, un legado que el desierto guardó celosamente durante generaciones hasta que el mundo sufriera ese gran cambio que permitió que el valle del Nilo pudiera florecer cual era en los tiempos de antaño.

Inet miró hacia donde el joven no se cansaba de gritar y golpear a enemigos invisibles— Permanezcan aquí, no se muevan— ordenó, caminando hacia allá.

Una de las siervas se volvió suplicante al esposo real— ¿Acaso no va a detenerla?

El hombre no apartó los ojos de la espalda de su mujer— No se preocupen, ella estará bien —aseguró con tranquilidad, meciendo al bebé que pedía atención alzando las manitas.

Algunos miembros de la corte todavía desaprobaban que se haya desposado con un extranjero, olvidando que fueron los mismos dioses que lo señalaron como el padre de su hijo. Pero lo más importante es que Inet lo amaba profundamente, sin importarle el color de la piel u origen.

Fujitaka era japonés. Él fue un arqueólogo que visitó Egipto un par de veces antes de conocerla por obra del destino. Pese a su edad madura, poseía un atractivo físico que encantaba a la faraona; tenía cabello castaño repleto de mechones canosos, y ojos negros que siempre resplandecen cálidos y afectuosos.

— Assiut— una voz femenina lo llamó por su nombre, actuando como un conjuro que lo paralizó de inmediato—, es suficiente…

Los brazos del niño quedaron inmóviles en el aire, ensangrentados por las numerosas astillas que se le incrustaron en la piel. Giró lentamente la cabeza hacia la faraona. Inet se cautivó por las lágrimas que bañaban el rostro encolerizado del pequeño.

El alma de Assiut estaba siendo sacudida por un huracán de emociones, pensamientos, recuerdos y frustraciones que no podía controlar; éstas buscaban un escape, cualquiera sin importar las consecuencias. Pero al contemplar a Inet, percibir su presencia, el tifón se desvaneció en un instante pues finalmente sus ruegos fueron respondidos…

Ese día oró a los dioses que lo ayudaran… suplicó al cielo que intervinieran y ayudaran a su padre… que detuvieran a esos monstruos… que lo sacaran del desierto… ¡que lo salvaran! Pero su voz… sus ruegos fueron insignificantes… la ayuda no llegó… los dioses no respondieron a sus gritos… ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Quería saber por qué!

El chico se irguió, corriendo en dirección a la faraona con una rabia incontenible. Sus ojos expresaban una pregunta, sólo una— _¡¿Dónde estabas cuando mi padre agonizaba?!_

De haber llamado a los guardias, cualquier arquero le habría flechado el corazón dos veces antes de llegar a tocar al _lucero de Egipto_; un espadachín lo habría decapitado de un tajo; pero en vez de eso fue rodeado por los suaves brazos de la faraona.

Assiut se rebeló contra el abrazo, golpeando el cuerpo de la mujer quien no desistió en retenerlo. El vestido blanco se manchó con la sangre del infante para tristeza de las súbditas.

— Lo siento.

Escuchó Assiut, aminorando un poco su fuerza.

— En verdad lo siento, perdóname.

Poco a poco los manotazos cesaron, pero el chico seguía tan tenso que se le erizaban los cabellos.

— Pero ya todo estará bien— le dijo en voz baja. La faraona tenía una voz tan dulce, tan maternal, que rápidamente Assiut se sintió desarmado. La respiración agitada del niño comenzó a tranquilizarse, mas los sollozos comenzaron.

— Estás a salvo… Aquí nadie te lastimará— lo abrazó más afectuosamente, doblando las rodillas para estar a su altura.

El niño también cayó de rodillas, temblando al no saber qué sentir o qué pensar. Gruesas lágrimas le impregnaban la cara mientras lloraba a todo pulmón, rindiéndose al consuelo que recibía.

La faraona también tuvo deseos de llorar. Mientras más tiempo abrazaba al pequeño, más descubría el dolor en su frágil alma. Percibió una profunda herida que tal vez nunca sanaría.

— Tu padre, Harakhty, fue un hombre valeroso. Te aseguro que él habría dado su vida mil veces con tal de que tú pudieras sobrevivir, así somos los padres— comenzó a acariciarle tiernamente la cabeza—. Es claro para mí, tu querido padre también debió saberlo, no fue una casualidad que mi hijo percibiera tu dolor… Assiut, estás destinado a grandes cosas, por favor vive por ellas, vive por tu padre, vive por Egipto… — el esposo real se acercó lentamente—, vive por Atem.

Los quejidos del bebé hicieron que Assiut mirara hacia arriba, observando con ojos vidriosos al infante Atem quien le devolvía un gesto risueño y movía las manitas ansiosas hacia él, como si quisiera ir a sus brazos. Sus labiecitos gesticulaban sonidos que estaban muy lejos de ser palabras, junto a algunas burbujitas de saliva que haría sonreír a cualquiera. Assiut no sonrió, pero en cambio se relajó completamente en el regazo de la faraona… Algo… una sensación extraña lo invadió, le transmitió paz… la calidez de la faraona le hizo recordar a su propia madre, pero… el príncipe irradiaba un aura que no podía explicar, una que lo acunaba y le pedía descansar.

Irremediablemente Assiut quedó dormido por primera vez desde que fue salvado.

_Cuanta calidez y amor percibió __entonces, rodeado por esas tres amables personas que cuidaban la tierra y el rebaño de Ra…_

… _Así fue Egipto alguna vez… ¿Cuándo es que el sueño terminó…?_

**Capitulo 14. Apóstoles Parte V**

Extinción

_Santuario, Gran Salón._

— Parece que Géminis ha controlado la situación— comentó Seiya al abrir los ojos—. Debo admitirlo Shiryu, en cuanto a efectividad Albert es uno de los mejores.

— El control que ha conseguido en sus técnicas me tiene sorprendido —añadió el Patriarca, quien ya había abandonado la comodidad del trono del Gran Salón para alojarse en la terraza—. Que sea capaz de crear una dimensión en el interior del tercero templo revela un dominio y entendimiento del cosmos de alto nivel, supongo que podemos dejar la situación en sus manos.

Shunrei sonrió discretamente al escucharlos hablar así de Albert. Ella sabe lo mucho que el santo de Géminis se esfuerza por dar una buena impresión a su esposo, ha sido así desde que arribó al Santuario. La imagen de ese niño con el rostro sucio y pocos modales todavía estaba en su mente, le llenaba de orgullo verlo convertido en un santo de oro que es admirado incluso por sus superiores.

_Templo de Géminis_

— Aquí yo soy Dios… —Albert murmuró con soberbia desde las alturas. El escenario cambiante se detuvo en la representación del palacio egipcio en el que inició todo.

Assiut vio como columnas de fuego comenzaron a brotar del suelo, magma hirviente que estuvo por caerle encima. Se movió a gran velocidad para evadirlas, impulsándose con un gran salto hacia donde el santo permanecía adherido al techo.

Albert lo imitó, yendo a su encuentro. El Apóstol alistó los sables para atestar un corte fulminante, mas la intención desapareció en cuanto dejó de ver al santo dorado, en su lugar se materializó la imagen de su camarada _Hafiz_, el finado Apóstol de Selkis. Ese instante de duda le impidió defenderse del golpe que _Hafiz_ le dio en el pecho. La energía calorífica del impacto debilitó a Assiut quien cayó de bruces al suelo, levantándose bruscamente para encarar a ese fantasma. Se atragantó en el momento en que estuvo a punto de bajar sus armas, pero se negó a ser víctima de tales engaños.

_Hafiz_ se lanzó al ataque, aunque ésta vez Assiut estaba listo para defenderse sin ninguna clase de tregua. Sin previo aviso, unos brazos se deslizaron por debajo de los hombros del Apóstol Sagrado restringiendo sus movimientos, al girar un poco la cabeza vio absorto el rostro de _Giezi_, Apóstol de Seth.

El renacido _Hafiz_ volvió a golpearlo en el pecho repetidas veces con una terrible fuerza. El peto de la dañada Alba de Horus se quebró un poco más al mismo tiempo en que Assiut escupió sangre.

El Apóstol Sagrado se enfureció al saber que todo esto era un truco de Géminis, lo maldijo desde lo más profundo de su ser. Assiut utilizó las piernas para bloquear los puños del guerrero de Selkis, empujándolo con fiereza. Con gran destreza, el egipcio giró los sables, logrando que las puntas afiladas hirieran el cuello de _Giezi_. Los chorros de sangre mancharon el casco de Horus, mas Assiut no titubeó, se liberó y cortó en dos al impostor; lo mismo ocurrió con el Apóstol de Selkis que terminó atravesando una pared tras el golpe de ambas espadas.

Assiut rugió furioso, buscando al despreciable santo dorado. Lo halló recargado en una de las columnas de mármol, con una actitud de completa serenidad y despreocupación.

— La debilidad del corazón es la que mejor se puede utilizar contra un enemigo. Tal parece que no me equivoqué contigo, eres la clase de hombre cuyo talón de Aquiles se encuentra en _sus amigos_.

Aspirando con fuerza, Assiut respondió— Te crees capaz de indagar lo suficiente en el corazón de una persona como para encontrar su flaqueza… —rió un poco—. Qué ingenuo… bien… —meditó por unos segundos su siguiente acción. Enfundó los sables de Horus, los cuales regresaron a su estado original como las alas del Alba sagrada.

Albert se extrañó ante el cambio de actitud, pensar en algo como la rendición no le fue lógico por lo que optó por ser precavido.

—…Es evidente que mientras estemos aquí no seré capaz de alcanzar tu cuerpo… —el Ka de Assiut se encendió, combinando auras de oro y plata—. Pero aunque seas muy escurridizo para evitar las garras del halcón, no podrás evadir su mirada— Assiut abrió los ojos, el izquierdo emanaba una poderosa energía plateada mientras que el derecho de color dorada— ¡Atacaré tu mente entonces!

La expresión de Albert cambió bruscamente a una de dolor por la terrible presión que le golpeó la cabeza.

—¡¿Q-qué…?! ¡E-estás tratando… de entrar a mi mente! —el santo alzó todas sus barreras mentales. Fue todo un imprevisto que el Apóstol Sagrado de Horus contara con habilidades psíquicas.

—¡No tiene caso que te resistas, nada queda oculto para la mirada de los ojos de Horus, el Udyat*! —dos gigantescos ojos se dibujaron a los costados de Assiut.

Adolorido, Albert se tocó la frente, cerrando los párpados por las intensas punzadas que le perforaban el cráneo.

— Pretendes saber cuál es mi punto débil, creo que es justo que me dejes conocer el tuyo —Assiut reconoció el tremendo poder mental del santo, pero su técnica no puede ser vencida, tarde o temprano cedería—. Muéstrame Albert de Géminis… enséñame la debilidad de tu corazón, tu más grande temor.

Albert tensó la mandíbula, luchando por impedir esa conexión que el Apóstol forzaba sobre su mente, mas todo resultaba inútil, podía ver claramente como los fieros ojos del halcón se hacían cada vez más grandes, estaban cada vez más cerca.

Gritó cuando el dolor sobrepasó los límites, en el instante en que su campo de visión se ennegreció completamente.

Después de un prolongado silencio, comenzó a escuchar voces distorsionadas, gritos, suplicas, risas, también detonaciones, pasos, golpes y derrumbes; toda clase de estruendos en una fusión desconcertante en la que se sentía perdido.

Una imagen empezó a vislumbrarse en ese lienzo oscuro, muy borrosa para encontrar formas, sólo manchas que caían una tras otra. Su olfato detectó un excesivo olor a sangre y azufre. Se forman unas escaleras por las que asciende a pasos lentos. No tiene control para detenerse, para girar o mirar el entorno. Parpadeó, y tras ese lapso de oscuridad aparecieron cuerpos tendidos en las interminables escaleras, cadáveres de soldados, de santos de bronce y plata, rostros conocidos.

Parpadeó una vez más, y ahora la sangre resbalaba por los escalones manchando sus botas. Una alfombra roja, pasó por encima del cuerpo sin vida del caballero de Escorpión, de Cáncer, de Tauro, de Capricornio. En un lugar de sus pensamientos sabe que esto no está bien, que no es real, que es una ilusión… pero el corazón le palpitaba lleno de desesperación, sobretodo al identificar el trono dentro del Gran Salón de donde el amo del Santuario se levantó de inmediato. No escuchó voz alguna pese a que los labios del Patriarca se movieron, en vez de eso oye a alguien más.

—_El Santuario es una desgracia, una burla de lo que alguna vez fue_— ¡**No, mentira!** — _Los inútiles deben ser erradicados, removidos del poder —_ **¡Basta, ésta no es la forma! **— _Sólo yo puedo llevarlo a una era de oro, nadie más_ — **¡Te engañas y lo sabes!**

Su brazo se alzó, cubierto por gotas de sangre seca. Descubrió no tener control sobre dicha extremidad, por lo tanto no evitó que un relámpago saliera de entre sus dedos y perforara el pecho del Pontífice.

El Patriarca se desplomó al suelo, el casco que lo distingue de entre los demás santos rodó por los peldaños hasta llegar a sus pies.

— _No es ninguna pérdida, todos son restituibles. En mi nuevo Santuario no se dejará nada al azar, ni a caprichos de entidades que no merecen contemplación _— **¡Maldito ya basta, esto no es…!**

Se agachó para tomar el casco de oro, acariciándolo con agrado. Un rostro se reflejó en la superficie brillante, viéndose a sí mismo sonriendo con una satisfacción, malicia y placer combinados que le daban un aspecto desquiciante.

— _Mi deseo está por cumplirse_ — **¡Silencio! ¡Esto no es lo que deseo!**

Tomó un objeto más, no puede verlo, sólo sentirlo entre su mano. Continuó caminando, abriendo la puerta de una habitación que él sabe deshabitada, pero aún así su cuerpo entró.

El ocaso está muy pronto, lo ve por la ventana.

Una cuna… él se aproxima sujetando una daga de hoja dorada.

Una tormenta de imágenes y sensaciones lo invadieron, recordó vívidamente cómo asesinó a cada uno de los miembros del Santuario, las palabras que dijo, los golpes que recibió, la sangre que derramó. El sabor y olor de la sangre eran auténticos, el palpitar complaciente de su corazón eran sinceros, revelando placer por lo sucedido. La respiración agitada y ansiosa, el sudor en su frente… ¡cuánta confusión!… ¡¿Era una vista al futuro… es el presente o algo que ya hizo sin darse cuenta?! ¡¿Cuál es la respuesta?!

En la cuna dormía un bebé envuelto en mantas blancas.

— _Temieron por tanto tiempo que fuera a repetir la misma traición de Saga de Géminis…_ — **¡No, detente!** — _Pero… no soy Saga. ¡¡Yo tendré éxito dónde él fracasó…!! _— **¡Para!**

El bebé lloró al mismo tiempo en que la daga se precipitó contra el cunero.

Albert asimiló cada recuerdo como suyo, creando un conflicto interior por el que gritó lleno de desesperación atormentado por la culpa. Su cuerpo se tensó bruscamente en medio del alarido de frustración que le sacudió el alma, resintiendo la profunda herida en su cosmos, el cual se quebró.

La dimensión creada en Géminis se vino abajo como paredes de cristal.

_**Templo de Aries**_

Un gesto muy coqueto surcó por el rostro del durmiente santo de Escorpión. Pronunció nombres de chicas muy variadas, delatando la clase de sueño que estaba teniendo hasta que un dolor horrible lo hizo despertar.

Souva de Escorpión reaccionó en cuanto unas fuertes manos apretaron con saña su vendaje. Se alzó sobre los codos y con cara de espanto miró la borrosa silueta de una enmascarada que atendía la herida.

— Eso fue brusco de tu parte— comentó una segunda silueta que se encontraba de cuclillas a su lado, la voz pertenecía a un joven varón.

— Nuestra maestra nos tiene permitido hacerlo cuando tratamos con éste hombre— la amazona explicó con indiferencia, terminando de anudar la venda—. Por lo que es algo rutinario, descuida.

Sabiéndose a salvo, Souva volvió a recostarse en el suelo, tallándose el rostro por el mareo que batía como un remolino todos sus sentidos.

Souva suspiró— … Estoy vivo… —sonrió ampliamente, cubriéndose los ojos con la mano—, por un momento pensé que había llegado al paraíso al estar rodeado por hermosas ninfas… —un sueño del que le pesaba despertar—, pero no está mal volver a la tierra de los mortales si una linda amazona me cuida.

Acostumbrada a la personalidad ladina del caballero de Escorpión, la aprendiz enmascarada empezó a guardar varios utensilios en una canasta, manteniendo una actitud fría—. Yo sólo cerré la herida, si debe agradecer a alguien es a este joven viajero. Sus cuidados fueron oportunos, de lo contrario quien sabe y lo que hubiera pasado.

El santo ladeó la cabeza, observando a un muchacho de cabello negro que lo miraba con cierta alegría.

— Ha perdido mucha sangre, por lo que es recomendable que lo llevemos al templo de curación, son ordenes del Patriarca —se apresuró a decir la chica, aunque sabía bien cuál será la respuesta.

— Ah, que me disculpe el Patriarca pero tendré que volver a desobedecerlo— el santo de oro se levantó sin problemas, palpando el vendaje que le cubría el muslo herido.

— Sabía que diría eso —la amazona de cabello oscuro se adelantó para devolverle el casco que rescató de entre los escombros.

El santo ignoró el dolor, lanzando una mirada hacia los templos zodiacales en búsqueda de respuestas.

— ¿Cuál es la situación? —el Escorpión preguntó, acomodando la corona en su cabeza.

— Dos Apóstoles han sido vencidos, uno aquí en el templo del carnero, y el segundo al pie de las Doce Casas gracias a la aparición del Santo de Acuario —explicó la joven.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Un caballero dorado ha llegado al Santuario? —Souva se giró con un gesto entusiasmado—. Parece que estamos de suerte.

— El escuadrón de apoyo está encargándose de los heridos así como de los cuerpos de los caídos, pero tenemos órdenes de no avanzar más hasta que Elphaba de Perseo lo apruebe, tal parece que la maestra Calíope tuvo contratiempos en su batalla —razón por la que la casa de Aries se había convertido en la línea que ninguno de ellos puede cruzar—. La atención ahora está en Géminis, donde el señor Albert ha retenido el paso de los enemigos restantes.

El santo percibía el débil cosmos de Calíope, no estaba seguro de lo que le ocurría pero lo invadió la preocupación.

— Típico de Albert —contuvo la risa—, no lo callaremos si él llega a vencer solo a los Apóstoles, por lo que será mejor que me apresure hacía allá.

Inseguro de si intervenir o no, Jack finalmente se decidió —No tiene porqué preocuparse, Terario de Acuario partió hacia los siguientes templos con la intención de ayudarles.

— ¿_Terario_? Así que ese es el nombre del nuevo Santo.

— Y no es el único —intervino la amazona, recordando lo que escuchó antes—, parece que el santo de Libra también ha arribado durante ésta situación, ahora mismo Aristeo de la Lira lo escolta por los Doce Templos.

Souva silbó, intrigado por tales noticias— Tanto tiempo que hubo para llegar y deciden hacerlo en medio de un conflicto —meditó sonriente—. Deberemos aplazar la fiesta de bienvenida entonces —pensó en la gran celebración que habría que organizar, mas sacudió la cabeza para guardar tales ideas por ahora. Miró fijamente al chico de cabello negro, sin olvidar la deuda que tiene con él—. Gracias por preocuparte.

Jack se sobresaltó ante el repentino agradecimiento.

— Mientras estaba inconsciente sabía que alguien se encontraba a mi lado, eso me hizo recordar muchas cosas, así como viejas lecciones —imaginó a su maestro por un momento—. Sería bueno saber tu nombre.

— Soy Jack.

—_Jack_ —prenunció para memorizarlo—. De acuerdo, ya habrá tiempo para charlar, ahora tengo que irme. Tú —refiriéndose a la amazona—, ven conmigo, si Calíope está herida seguro no confiará en mí para ayudarla —comentó sarcástico—, es mejor que una de sus discípulas esté ahí para atenderla.

La guerrera asintió. No le importaban las indicaciones de la amazona de Perseo, Calíope de Tauro era su tutora, por lo que ir en su auxilio se convirtió en prioridad.

— ¡E-esperen, déjenme ir también! —Jack se apresuró a decir, atrayendo la atención del caballero dorado quien le devolvió la mirada—. Y-yo venía acompañando al santo de Libra —buscó crear una excusa convincente—, debo alcanzarle, por favor, prometo no estorbar.

La amazona estuvo por replicar ante tal falta de respeto, pero Souva le concedió el permiso de que lo siguiera, ganándose la gratitud del joven extranjero.

No subieron demasiados peldaños cuando percibieron una extraña fluctuación cósmica en el ambiente, algo había ocurrido en el tercer templo.

_**Templo de Géminis**_

Shai de Virgo se desconcertó al cruzar la salida de la tercera casa. Después de vagar por un escenario desértico y montañoso, volvió a encontrarse con el panorama de Grecia. Logró darse cuenta que fue atrapada dentro de una ilusión casi desde el principio, mas el inmenso poder que fortalecía la jaula dimensional le impidió escapar hasta que sufrió una ruptura.

La amazona no se detuvo a tratar de razonar lo sucedido, temió que pudiera volver a ocurrir por lo que a pasos agigantados inició el camino hacia el templo de Cáncer. Sólo podía atribuir su liberación a Assiut.

El guerrero de armadura oscura salió segundos después, no lucía perturbado pese a que anduvo por un sendero infernal de abismos y magma. Aunque tenía muchas preguntas, sabía que la amazona lo despreciaba, por lo que se abstuvo de dirigirle la palabra por ahora.

Los ojos del Apóstol Sagrado de Horus volvieron a la normalidad conforme respiraba con pesadez, tratando de ocultar el cansancio que lo invadió.

Albert de Géminis se encontraba de cuclillas, con la vista clavada en el piso. Su mano derecha estaba completamente cerrada y temblorosa sobre un objeto imaginario que lo hizo sentirse un homicida. Su mirada perdió cierto brillo, como si ese cuerpo fuera sólo un cascaron carente de alma.

La oscuridad ya no reinaba en el templo, se podía ver claramente una salida y una entrada; también percibir los cosmos de aquellos que se alejan y de los otros que se aproximan.

Permanecieron en silencio un lapso de tiempo, hasta que el Apóstol Sagrado recuperara el aliento. Los cosmos también callaron, permitiendo segundos de paz.

— ¿Lo entiendes ahora? —cuestionó en voz baja, lanzando una mirada despectiva al santo de oro quien parece rendirle reverencia en su actual condición—. ¿Comprendes que si continúas luchando de ésta manera no podrás obtener la victoria?

Albert soltó un débil suspiro sin responder, comenzando a enderezarse.

— Luces bastante afectado por mi técnica… He de admitir que fue un escenario interesante ¿quién diría que le haré un favor al Santuario al eliminarte?— comentó irónico.

— Quizá tengas razón —respondió Géminis del mismo modo, recobrando un temple sereno—, pero no puedo morir todavía. Tu atrevimiento te costará caro… —masculló con frialdad, emanando un espeso cosmos dorado que comenzó a expandirse por el aire—. Buscaba una excusa para matarte sin remordimiento, y por fin la he encontrado.

— ¿Intentarás de nuevo tus ilusiones? —inquirió el Apóstol Sagrado con una sonrisa burlona.

— Temo que no, te has ganado algo especial que aprendí hace tiempo… Una técnica que no he mostrado a nadie a excepción de mi mentor —el interior del templo volvió a pintarse con paredes espaciales conforme el santo extendía los brazos revestidos de energía hacia los costados, los cuales mantuvo a la altura de la frente.

De alguna manera, el Apóstol percibió un gran peligro que lo dejó inmóvil y expectante.

— Sufrirás la agonía de vagar por el infinito… ¡Desaparece en las profundidades de _**Otra dimensión**_! —exclamó Albert al lanzar las manos hacia al frente, propagando un intenso ventarrón que pasó a través de Assiut.

Una presión extraña acalambró las extremidades del Apóstol conforme esa energía azotaba contra él. De pronto sintió como algo lo jalaba por la espalda, lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro y se pasmó al ver una brecha dimensional que buscaba absolverlo.

En cuanto se percató de ello, ese agujero negro incrementó su intensidad, logrando que sus pies se despegaran del suelo.

Assiut miró con horror la oscura ventana a otra dimensión, la fuerza que provenía de ella le impidió moverse con libertad, como si gruesos grilletes se hubieran cerrado sobre él.

— ¡La resistencia es inútil —explicó Géminis con las manos abiertas hacia el vórtice. Admiró extasiado como el espacio se torcía y remolineaba para engullir al Apóstol Sagrado de Horus—, no puedes luchar contra la fuerza que te arrastrará hasta los confines de la galaxia! ¡Te condeno a vivir en el interior de éste agujero negro por toda la eternidad!

Un frío aterrador le estaba adormeciendo el cuerpo conforme sus músculos se desgarraban dentro del torbellino dimensional. Se encontraba desorientado, no podía precisar la ubicación del santo dorado, mas aún escuchaba su voz.

Assiut respiraba desesperado, en ningún momento dejó de oponerse a ser absorbido por el oscuro portal. Bufó furioso al no encontrar más que una salida…

— Parece que no hay remedio… tendré que apostar mi vida. Perdóname Kaia pero deberé dejar esto en tus manos… —musitó el Apóstol antes de cerrar los ojos e invocar su Ka.

Albert no perdió concentración alguna, impediría a toda costa que el Apóstol escapara.

El Ka del egipcio adoptó la forma de una esfera incandescente a su alrededor. Toda la energia condensada comenzó a emanar un fulgor desconcertante y muy poderoso.

— Santo de Géminis —lo llamó con un gesto pasivo—, acepto ser víctima de tu ataque, sin embargo —una risita victoriosa se le escapó de los labios—, ¿acaso no sabes lo que ocurre cuando una estrella es engullida por un agujero negro? —cuestionó hilarante.

Albert tensó el entrecejo con preocupación. El segundo que le tomó responderse a si mismo dicha pregunta bastó para que la batalla terminara.

Kaia, Apóstol Sagrada de Isis, subió malherida las últimas escalinatas hacia el tercer Templo del Zodiaco. Se detuvo al resentir los golpes de la amazona de Tauro; sin mencionar que estaba muy débil tras utilizar '_El dominio del Nilo'_, una técnica que debió reservar hasta el último adversario pero…. Calíope de Tauro la habría matado, de eso no tenía dudas. Los santos de oro eran admirables, por fin pudieron comprobarlo, dejando de ser sólo leyendas o historias que se encontraban en los papiros.

Agarró aire para continuar con su asenso, presurosa al percibir como algunas presencias venían detrás de ella, y cómo Assiut ha llevado su Ka a niveles peligrosos.

Kaia alcanzó el último peldaño justo cuando una potente luz blanca emergió de la casa de Géminis junto a un molesto zumbido, después… una estruendosa explosión.

El estallido sacudió con violencia la montaña sagrada en el que se eleva el templo de Atena.

Del Templo de los gemelos brotaron anillos llameantes, saltaron nubes gigantescas de fuego y energía chisporroteante que desmoronaron parte de las salientes rocosas de la cordillera. Hasta los habitantes de Villa Rodorio fueron testigos de la detonación que envolvió la cumbre de la montaña; muchos creyeron que cuando se disipara ese fulgor los templos del Santuario ya no se encontrarían allí.

Soldados y santos alrededor de las Doce casas quedaron boquiabiertos por el panorama en el cielo, como si el sol hubiera explotado de pronto, liberando lenguas de fuego y olas resplandecientes.

Kaia fue golpeada por la onda expansiva, gritó al sentir como se quemaba y era arrastrada por tan violento ka. Intentó resistir, el Alba de Isis se dañó todavía más, salvándola de consecuencias mucho mayores.

Estaba a punto de caer sobre las escaleras, por las cuales habría rodado hasta romperse algunos huesos, mas unos brazos la sujetaron con firmeza, alejándola de la tormenta de plasma.

El Patriarca sintió el aire caliente golpeándole el rostro conforme los temblores persistían. Percibió el miedo de su gente, así como la peligrosidad de toda esa masa cósmica desenfrenada, por lo que en silencio apuntó la mano derecha hacia el espectro luminoso. Una brillante cosmoenergía esmeralda cubrió al mandamás del Santuario, tan serena como el cauce de un río, pero tan poderosa como la vertiente de una cascada.

Seiya protegió a Shunrei, resguardándola en el interior del Gran Salón. Observaron atentos como la mano de Shiryu parecía implorar paz al monstruo de fuego y rayos gamma. Las nubes dejaron de expandirse conforme los dedos del Patriarca acariciaban el aire, domando la furia de la poderosa emanación, protegiendo así a los habitantes del Santuario.

Las masas incandescentes siguieron el compás marcado por el brazo del Patriarca, quien a distancia las moldeó hasta convertirlas en delgadas columnas que se extinguieron en cuanto cerró la mano.

Al término, Shiryu inhaló y exhalo aire pesadamente. De inmediato su esposa se acercó a él con semblante preocupado, pero la amable voz del Patriarca aseguró estar bien.

_**Templo de Cáncer**_

Sugita de Capricornio quedó perplejo por el azote de la explosión que cuarteó la fachada de la cuarta casa.

El choque de las dos cosmoenergías tuvo un efecto atronador, era la primera vez que veía algo parecido. Tragó saliva pensando en que Albert de Géminis era más temible de lo imaginado… tenía que cuidarse de él, más cuando no es devoto de su simpatía.

Se cubrió el rostro con el brazo, quedando parcialmente cegado por todos los resplandores y la cercanía al templo de Géminis.

Era demasiado el ruido, el ventarrón, las luces y la energía que fluía por todo el lugar, que Capricornio no se percató de una aparición dentro del templo del cangrejo, la misma que lo sujetó con fuerza por el hombro para sumergirlo en la oscuridad.

_**Templo de Tauro**_

— ¡Ese Albert! Después reclama que uno es el descuidado e inconsciente —el caballero de Escorpión comentó hilarante una vez que el cosmos del Patriarca acallara a la rugiente bestia cósmica.

— P-pero… ¡¿qué fue eso?! —Jack preguntó exaltado, comenzando a incorporarse— Esos gigantescos cosmos colisionaron entre sí y ahora… —sólo hay silencio.

— Desaparecieron, eso significa que…— Souva no se atrevió a finalizar la frase—¿Podrá ser posible? —se preguntó al proseguir por el camino a toda prisa.

Abandonaron la casa de Tauro donde encontraron a Calíope con vida, dejándola al cuidado de la aprendiz. Fue evidente que la amazona de Tauro no podría regresar al combate pronto, y ahora Albert… Si tal cosa es cierta, deberán confiar en la fuerza del santo de Capricornio, Acuario y Libra a partir de ahora.

Sólo quedaban tres enemigos, Souva se sentía optimista como para creer que los detendrán. Ya les han permitido avanzar demasiado, no se perdonará si el Patriarca o el Santo de Pegaso se ven obligados a intervenir.

La guerrera de Isis no pudo moverse, su cuerpo se estremecía por tanto dolor. Abrió con dificultad los ojos, pero el resplandor que la golpeó la había cegado por completo.

En el idioma de su pueblo ella preguntó_— ¿Quién eres?... —_débil, sabiendo que sólo un amigo podría responderle de la misma forma.

— No intentes hablar, estás muy lastimada —fue la respuesta en el idioma griego.

Kaia se tensó en medio de los brazos que la acunaban, intentó reunir energía al saberse junto al enemigo. Manoteó con fuerza hasta que una firme mano sujetó la suya, imponiéndose.

— No voy a lastimarte, en tu condición no podrías pelear conmigo aunque lo desearas —explicó la voz masculina

Kaia sabía que ese individuo no hablaba más que con la verdad, apenas y era capaz de mantenerse conciente, pensar en luchar hizo que su cuerpo protestara con inyecciones de dolor.

Terario de Acuario vio como la mujer fue expulsada de entre la hecatombe de luz. Sin saber identidades es que decidió ayudarla, pero al verla en ese estado no le importó que se tratara de uno de los enemigos de Atena.

La mujer estaba repleta de heridas y algunas quemaduras, se percató de sus ojos lastimados. La Alba color turquesa estaba desmoronándose de su cuerpo, pero otros trozos permanecían fielmente protegiéndola.

Al poseer un espíritu de lucha indomable, la egipcia se resistió a la idea de estar así de vulnerable ante un santo del Santuario, pero desde que ese hombre la tomó de la mano sus malestares aminoraron un poco, ese monstruoso ardor en su piel disminuyó bastante y le permitió respirar un poco más tranquila.

— Sabes que si pudiera… te cortaría el cuello sin dudarlo… ¿Por qué me ayudas… cuando es tu oportunidad para eliminarme? —musitó ella de forma amenazante, optando por hablar el mismo dialecto.

— Como sirviente de la diosa Atena sería indigno aprovecharme de un oponente que está agonizando, eso es todo. Pero espero que entiendas que tampoco puedo dejar que continúes, eres prisionera de guerra ahora ¿quedó claro? —explicó Terario sin permitirse un instante de distracción. Aunque estuviera tratando con una mujer, la creía capaz de lastimarlo severamente en cualquier oportunidad.

Acuario observó como el humo se dispersaba por los movimientos del aire. En el lugar donde debía erguirse el templo de los gemelos, no podía verse ningún tipo de construcción, tampoco percibía ninguno de los dos cosmos que fueron la causa de tal impacto.

Kaia templó de frustración al no encontrar rastro del _Ka_ de Assiut. Cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento por contener las lágrimas, pero no tuvo éxito.

La egipcia habló en un idioma desconocido para el santo de Acuario, sin embargo fue evidente que no eran más que lamentos, maldiciones y sollozos. Tras unos instantes, la chica calló, perdiendo la conciencia en los brazos del pelirrojo.

Terario levantó a la mujer, llevándola consigo. Subió por las escaleras hasta que no hubo más peldaños o camino fácil por el cual seguir. Ocultó la impresión que le dio ver ese gran boquete en la montaña. Todavía podía sentirse el calor generado por la colisión de poder. El suelo se hundió en una curva casi perfecta, carcomida por la esfera de fuego que derritió la roca

Acuario se volvió al escuchar unas pisadas que ascendían hasta su posición. Ante él llegó un guerrero de oro junto al joven de nombre Jack.

Escorpión y Acuario se miraron fijamente a los ojos, como si cada uno escudriñara en el alma del otro en busca de algo peligroso o que no les agradara.

— Bienvenido al Santuario, camarada —Souva fue el primero en hablar, mostrando un semblante amable y respetuoso—. Soy Souva de Escorpión. Tú debes ser Terario, el santo de Acuario.

Terario atribuyó a Jack que conociera tal información—. Parece que te has recuperado más rápido de lo que imaginé— comentó.

— En este trabajo no se tiene tiempo para yacer en el piso —comentó el santo con un tono alegre—. Hmm parece que tienes las manos ocupadas, vaya suerte la tuya —enarcando una ceja con gesto envidioso.

Terario lanzó un leve suspiro ante el comentario. Decidió entregarle la mujer a Jack— Parece que estás destinado a cuidar de los heridos, espero no te importe.

El joven negó con la cabeza, sujetando con cuidado a la egipcia— Para nada, sí es así como puedo ayudarles entonces lo haré —accedió. Se encontraba un poco preocupado por lo que pudiera estar haciendo el impredecible Nauj, mas no le daría la espalda a los necesitados sólo por cuidar de él.

Los tres hombres contemplaron silenciosos la destrucción frente a sus ojos. Souva buscó discretamente restos humanos pero ni siquiera los del templo quedaron.

— Avancemos —indicó Terario.

Escorpión asintió— Si Sugita lo hace bien, los detendrá el tiempo suficiente para poder alcanzar… —el santo calló de pronto. Su rostro se mostró confundido e incrédulo.

Jack se animó a preguntar la razón de su repentino silencio, a lo que Souva tardó un poco en responder.

— Tal parece… que Shai y su acompañante cruzaron el templo de Cáncer… sin ninguna clase de contratiempos —explicó, perturbado al no encontrar el cosmos del santo de Capricornio.

_**Gran Salón**_

— La situación ha vuelto a dar un giro inesperado —murmuró el Patriarca después de un prolongado sondeo a sus dominios.

El santo de Pegaso se talló la frente, exasperado— Perdimos a Géminis y ahora… ¡Capricornio se ha acobardado, no puedo creerlo! —espetó indignado, apretando la mano contra uno de los muros de la terraza.

— No deberíamos sacar conclusiones tan deprisa…

— ¡Shiryu, no mantuvo su posición, permitió que los Apóstoles continuaran avanzando! ¡¿Qué más necesitas saber?! ¡Es inaudito, en todos mis años… nunca..!— luchó por reprimir su furia.

El Patriarca bajó un poco la cabeza, no deseaba creer que Sugita de Capricornio se intimidó y huyó de sus responsabilidades tal cual Seiya clamaba… Pero parte de él no pudo descartarlo completamente — _Es un niño después de todo _—pensó con pesar.

Ignorante de la situación, Shunrei entró presurosa a la terraza— ¡Shaina no está por ninguna parte! —anunció, alarmando a Seiya más que a nadie—. Es muy probable… que haya decidido ir a encontrarse con Shai…— dijo, siendo el mismo pensamiento que ambos hombres tuvieron.

_**Ciudad de Meskhenet*, Egipto**_

El palacio real permanece en penumbras mientras el sol del atardecer lo tiñe con colores anaranjados, rojizos y amarillos.

Hay mucho silencio por los pasillos oscuros, ni una persona los recorre o los custodia. No hay vida, sólo susurros de muerte arrastrados por el viento disfrazado de risitas maliciosas. Todo luce muy gris, con una atmosfera espesa, brumosa, de ultratumba.

El salón del trono parece ser el único sitio que alberga movimiento. La sala de audiencias era de longitud rectangular; en un extremo se encontraba una gran puerta azul por donde solían desfilar los ciudadanos en busca de apoyo o favores de sus gobernantes; al otro, las escaleras donde se posaban los dos tronos dorados que la faraona y el esposo real suelen ocupar. Un muro lateral estaba repleto de jeroglíficos, representaciones de pasajes antiguos que Osiris, Isis y Horus (la trinidad de Egipto), protagonizaban; mientras que el otro estaba formado únicamente por altas y delgadas columnas que permitían contemplar el paisaje exterior, donde el cauce del Nilo se marcaba entre todo el valle desértico. Desde allí era posible contemplar tanto el amanecer como la puesta de sol en todo su esplendor.

Un hombre permanece de pie entre dos de los pilares, su cuerpo está bañado por la cálida luz anaranjada que sobrepasa las cortinas e ilumina un poco la cámara.

El sujeto viste un faldón de tela blanca que le llega a la rodilla, anudada con un cinturón azul. Una piel moteada de leopardo le cubre el torso, las garras del animal se mantienen unidas a la altura del corazón sirviendo como sujetador. Largos brazaletes de oro con incrustaciones de zafiros le adornan los brazos y le dan el porte de un rey. Posee cabello largo del color de la arena que le llega a las pantorrillas, así como un par de ojos negros que contemplan embobados el camino del sol, el cual está por alcanzar la hora acordada.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda, mostrando completa paz así como dicha.

Escuchaba atento los sonidos provenientes del salón, una melodía por la cual sonreía; música que dos animales salvajes producían al masticar con desesperación un festín de jugosos alimentos.

Cuando el viento cambió repentinamente de dirección, una nueva silueta apareció, inclinada al lado del hombre de cabello largo.

Se trataba de una mujer de abultada melena color castaña, tez morena y ojos que se mantenían ensombrecidos por el casco con forma de cabeza de león. Estaba cubierta por una armadura de color amarillo parduzco que poseía adornos blancos, dorados y negros.

— Señor…— pronunció ella, siendo interrumpida por un silbido proveniente de los labios del hombre al que reverenciaba.

La mujer no dijo más hasta que se le dirigió la palabra.

— Es curioso, cuando era joven no entendía el valor de ésta clase de panoramas…— comentó él, extasiado por la belleza del paisaje—. Durante esos milenios que pasé en la oscuridad, añoré tanto volver a ver el sol… el cosquilleo en mi nariz cuando se le mira fijamente, el cálido abrazo de sus rayos, los colores con los que pinta éste mundo… Es maravilloso el espectáculo que día a día nos presenta con su nacimiento, culminando con su deceso…— se giró un poco para mirar a la vasalla quien permaneció con la vista en el suelo—. Me he prometido admirar cada ocaso desde que regresé del mundo de los condenados ¿y aún así te atreves a interrumpirme?— cuestionó con una sonrisa despreocupada.

— Disculpe si lo ofendí, no fue mi intención. Si merezco alguna clase de castigo no objetaré, pero sólo cumplo las órdenes que me dio, informarle en cuanto tuviera noticias de lo que ocurre en Grecia, mi señor— respondió la mujer sin temor.

— Oh ¿y qué noticias me tienes? —una mueca sarcástica se le marcó en la cara, dando media vuelta para entrar a las sombras del salón del trono—. Dilo en voz fuerte para que las damas puedan escuchar también —ordenó conforme caminaba por el medio del salón. No se intimidó al pasar por un lado de dos ensombrecidas criaturas carroñeras que se alimentaban de un cuerpo que hace muy poco fue un ser humano.

Sin detenerse, el sujeto alargó un brazo para acariciar el rostro inexpresivo y demacrado de una mujer que se encontraba sentada al pie de las escalinatas. Él subió hasta el trono, el cual ocupó con toda comodidad.

La guerrera se adentró sólo un poco a la cámara, desagradándole el fétido olor a cadáveres.

— Los Apóstoles arribaron al Santuario sin problemas. Han logrado adentrarse a las Doce Casas donde han combatido contra algunos de los santos de oro.

El hombre escuchó con atención, mostrándose confiado.

— Hafiz, Apóstol de Selkis y Assiut, Apóstol Sagrado de Horus han muerto— discretamente lanzó una mirada a la mujer que se mantenía en las sombras aferrada a un cuerpo inmóvil—. Giezi, Apóstol de Seth y Kaia, Apóstol Sagrada de Isis han sido capturados…

Ante cada nombre, el hombre no mostró ninguna clase de reacción, sólo rió divertido al final— ¡Una vergüenza realmente! ¡Parece que los santos de Atena continúan siendo tan extraordinarios como siempre mientras que los Apóstoles se han degradado bastante! Todo queda en manos de la amazona de Virgo y de mi fiel camarada —apoyó la barbilla contra los nudillos, fingiendo un exagerado gesto de preocupación—. Es un escenario que no pude predecir —comentó pensativo, pasándose los dedos por el mentón—, pero que en el fondo me encanta —lanzó una mirada siniestra hacia el horizonte, viendo como el disco solar poco a poco va falleciendo—. En una hora todo deberá resolverse —musitó para sí—, y sin importa el resultado… Sennefer gana.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 14**

_**Udyat***_ = Así llaman también al ojo de Ra. Como amuleto gozó de gran importancia siendo considerado uno de los más poderosos: potenciaba la vista y la visión, contrarrestaba los efectos del mal de ojo. El fiero ojo de Horus tiene el poder para inspirar miedo en otros.

_**Meskhenet**_ *(Significa '_Destino_' en idioma Egipcio. También es el nombre de la diosa de los nacimientos y que conocía el destino de cada niño) = Nombre de la ciudad ficticia en Egipto. Capital de la renacida civilización, gobernada por la Faraona Inet y su esposo.


	16. Capitulo 15 Apóstoles Parte VI

_**Villa Rodorio, Grecia, hace diez años**_

—_¡Te odio! _—fueron las últimas palabras que le dirigió al hombre que le dio vida.

Después de vivir en un autismo postraumático durante meses, las palabras emergieron al contemplar el cadáver de la joven sirvienta.

Esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, por lo que pensó que Adina podría prepararle un chocolate caliente o contarle una historia como solía hacerlo cuando la atacaba el insomnio o las pesadillas. Sin embargo, ella no fue la única que buscó la compañía de Adina a tales horas…

Su padre, un hombre alto, fuerte, de carácter endurecido por crianza y la muerte de su esposa, buscó el consuelo de la bella Adina. Entró a la habitación de la preciosa chica morena sin que ésta se diera cuenta, se metió a su cama y la poseyó repetidas veces en contra de sus deseos.

La pequeña no entendió los extraños ruidos conforme bajaba las escaleras. Caminó despacio, deteniéndose junto a la puerta que encontró entreabierta. Los quejidos se intensificaron, atrayendo todavía más la curiosidad de la chiquilla quien decidió asomarse.

Vio como Adina era estrangulada por las grandes manos de su padre. La joven completamente indefensa lloraba de coraje y miedo, pese a que tenía la boca abierta no emitió grito alguno por la falta de aire. En el rostro de su padre notó marcas ensangrentadas que dejaron las uñas de la chica.

La mujer dejó de moverse y aún así el hombre no le soltó el cuello.

En Adina vio la imagen de su madre en el momento en que falleció… En su padre vio al siniestro asesino que le quitó la vida.

Así como su madre, Adina ya no podría reír, jugar o llorar más… El sueño de la joven era tener una panadería algún día, incluso le prometió que le enseñaría a hacer ese pan relleno con crema que tanto le gustaba.

No entendió por qué su padre se convirtió en el hombre que más despreciaba en el mundo. Gracias a él, el asesino sin rostro e identidad que frecuentemente aparecía en sus sueños adquirió forma… lo detestaba…

— ¡Te odio! —gritó con fuerza.

El hombre volteó de inmediato hacia la puerta, encontrando a su hija quien temblaba de pies a cabeza. Estiró la mano para sujetarla, fingió amabilidad, le pidió tranquilidad, mas la niña rechazó esos brazos pese a que en ellos solía sentirse segura y protegida… No, esas manos dejaron de ser la coraza indestructible que la apartaban de todo mal, se transformaron en una trampa que la aplastaría sin piedad.

— _¡No quiero morir!—_ lo leyó en los ojos de su padre quien prefirió silenciarla en vez de ser juzgado por el crimen cometido. Ella corrió lejos de la habitación, atormentada por la forma en la que gritó su nombre.

En camisón y descalza huyó por las calles oscuras de Rodorio, jadeando, sollozando, completamente atragantada por las emociones acumuladas en el pecho. Desorientación total, no sabía hacia donde correr pero tampoco podía detenerse.

Se tropezó casi llegando a la plaza principal, raspándose rodillas, brazos y manos, mas se levantó pronto al divisar cómo dos hombres venían detrás ella. Los reconoció sin demora, eran los sirvientes de más confianza de su padre.

Desesperada buscó donde esconderse, no pudo pensar con claridad mientras el corazón luchaba por salírsele del pecho. Entonces vio ese ancho camino que conducía hacia la montaña…

— _Mira Shai, en esa dirección se encuentra el Santuario de Atena_— le dijo Adina durante uno de los primeros paseos por la Villa—, _el hogar de los santos. Se dice que son los hombres más fuertes y valientes del mundo. Que luchan por el bien de la humanidad, cuidan a los débiles y castigan a los injustos. Supongo que está bien que vivamos aquí ahora, ellos podrán protegernos si algo malo llega a ocurrir ¿no crees?_

El recuerdo de la dulce Adina fue suficiente para que sus piernas recobraran fuerzas y la llevaran hacia la vereda, subir la colina.

Sus perseguidores casi la alcanzaban, pero se negó a voltear, continuó con la vista hacia al frente, sujetándose a la esperanza que la gentil chica le dejó. Vio luz cerca, antorchas sobre las gruesas columnas que encuadraban el enorme portón. Shai sonrió cuando los dos centuriones la notaron, pero cayó al suelo tras recibir un empujón por la espalda.

Uno de los esbirros de su padre la retuvo en el piso con la punta del pie. Shai clamó por ayuda, y al escucharla, los soldados se acercaron.

Los sirvientes inventaron una historia convincente a los guardias, una en donde señalaban a la niña con un trastorno psicológico y por lo que era común que escapara de casa con delirio de persecución. Ante el estado de la pequeña, las palabras de dos hombres adultos pesaban mucho más en la balanza.

Shai apenas y podía hablar, mantuvieron su rostro contra la tierra. Escuchó el sonido de monedas, un soborno tentador para ignorar lo que vieron.

— El intento de _comprar_ a un guerrero de Atena es una ofensa indignante —intervino la voz de una mujer cuando los soldados no sabían qué hacer—, pero es mucho más insultante que soldados como ustedes dudaran si quiera en rechazar la oferta.

Shai logró ladear la cabeza un poco, sólo pudo ver pies y rodillas. Observó a una mujer salir de entre las puertas del Santuario. Discutieron, escuchó como la mujer pidió que la soltaran pero se negaron a dejarla en libertad. Los soldados le contaron la historia que estaban dispuestos a creer, mas la guerrera no se convenció pese a la insistencia.

— Así no llegaremos a solucionar éste problema —dijo ella—, lo mejor será que el Patriarca estudie el caso y tome una decisión ¿están de acuerdo?

Los sirvientes objetaron, molestar al Patriarca por pequeñeces no era necesario. Pero apenas ocultaron el miedo que les provocaba la idea de ser enjuiciados por el Pontífice del Santuario… ¡Esto se estaba saliendo de control! Cuando les ordenaron seguir a la chiquilla y matarla, nunca imaginaron que deberían lidiar con una temible amazona de plata.

— Eso debieron pensar antes de traer sus problemas al territorio sagrado de Atena, por lo que así procederemos… a menos claro que estén dispuestos a dejar a la niña en paz, que den media vuelta y se abstengan de volver— explicó con firmeza la amazona para alegría de la pequeña.

Los sujetos se retiraron después de muchos titubeos. Shai gateó hacia la gente del Santuario, aferrándose al tobillo de la persona que la había salvado.

— ¡Gracias, gracias!— repitió muchas veces entre lágrimas— ¡No quería morir!— sollozó angustiada, ganándose una palmadita en la cabeza.

— Ya no tienes por qué tener miedo, estás a salvo— la amazona de cabellera esmeralda la levantó por los hombros, limpiándole un poco el rostro sucio—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—… Shai— respondió con cierta timidez, aceptando el consuelo de la guerrera plateada.

La amazona sonrió bajo la máscara— ¿De verdad? Qué coincidencia, tenemos un nombre muy parecido. Me llamo Shaina y voy a protegerte a partir de ahora.

**Capitulo 15. Apóstoles Parte VI**

**Reencuentro**

Anocheció poco antes de alcanzar el templo de la virgen.

El corazón de Shai de Virgo dio un vuelco inesperado. La amazona retuvo la respiración al descubrir a la guardiana temporal de la sexta casa del zodiaco.

Cuando todo esto comenzó, imaginó que tarde o temprano lidiaría con la persona quien le enseñó tanto, aquella que salvó su vida… pero no creyó que sería tan pronto ni mucho menos en medio de tanta ironía.

Cuando atravesaron sin obstáculos el templo de Cáncer y el de Leo, imaginó que el camino estaría libre hasta Libra cuando menos, pero se equivocó. Shaina de Ofiuco estaba de pie, justo en medio del salón de batalla.

Las máscaras ocultaban los verdaderos sentimientos de ambas amazonas. El hombre de armadura oscura se fastidió por el prolongado silencio y falta de acción, por lo que tomó la iniciativa, caminando hacia la amazona de Ofiuco.

— ¡Detente ahí mismo!— clamó Virgo al anticipar la intención de su acompañante— Seré yo quien luche con ella.

El hombre se detuvo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la amazona de plateada— ¿Estás completamente segura de querer dejarme avanzar solo?— cuestionó malicioso—, después de todo se han esforzado tanto por mantenerme al margen...

— No te confundas, esto es un caso especial —Shai explicó de inmediato—. La amazona de Ofiuco y yo tenemos una historia que terminará hoy… ¡Ni tu ni nadie va a interferir en eso! ¡¿Entendiste?

— Hmmm que delicioso, pelea de mujeres —río extasiado con la idea—. Quizá deba aguardar aquí y servirte de apoyo para cuando las ratas que vienen siguiéndonos nos alcancen…

— Yo me encargaré y es definitivo —aclaró con enfado—. De ahora en adelante tú te responsabilizarás del frente, el resto estará en mis manos.

— Ese exceso de confianza no les ha servido de nada —río el sujeto—, pero está bien, es la última indicación que respetaré entonces… en cuanto abandone éste templo haré mi voluntad ¿quedó claro? —comentó con arrogancia, sin esperar objeción.

— Haz lo que viniste a hacer y lárgate — musitó con desprecio.

El individuo camino sin prisas, dispuesto a pasar por un lado de la amazona enemiga al considerarla poca cosa, mas cuál fue su asombro cuando las manos de la mujer lo sujetaron por el brazo y el hombro, aplicando una llave en la que utilizó un mínimo de fuerza para hacerlo girar y arrojarlo hacia un muro.

El hombre frenó en seco sin llegar a tocar la pared, evadiendo a la veloz cobra que intentó herirlo con sus colmillos.

Shai estaba sorprendida de la velocidad con la que su antigua maestra se desplazó para darle alcance al enemigo.

El hombre retrocedió sin permitirse ser tocado por la cobra plateada y, aunque por unos segundos le costó leer sus movimientos, logró sujetarle una muñeca. Shaina se permitió ser apresada sólo unas milésimas de segundo, pues con un simple movimiento apartó el brazo del enemigo, descargando un golpe sobre el rostro del sujeto.

El hombre se impulsó hacia atrás, sonriendo retadoramente al ser perseguido por la amazona quien le dejó cuatro líneas ensangrentadas en la mejilla.

— Una mujer que toma la iniciativa, audaz y poderosa, ¡creo que estoy enamorado!— comentó sarcástico, esquivando a la mortal cobra. Creó cierta distancia para tomar una pose ofensiva dispuesto a colisionar con Ofiuco quien venía a su encuentro, sin embargo, Virgo apareció en medio de ambos, interceptando a la guerrera de plata contra la que chocó puños.

Shaina atacó sin tregua a la amazona de oro con una serie de patadas que Shai bloqueó con astucia. Shai de Virgo se atrevió a sujetar un brazo de Ofiuco para torcerlo, mas el movimiento le fue revertido cuando Shaina la sometiera y le torciera el brazo hacia la espalda al borde de la ruptura.

Al imaginar la mirada rabiosa de Virgo exigiéndole abandonar el templo, el hombre aceptó sonriente, emprendiendo el camino.

—Ni creas que te escaparás tan fácilmente de mí— amenazó Shaina, percatándose del plan.

Esa pequeñísima distracción fue aprovechada por Virgo, desplegó su cosmos en dos enorme alas de fuego dorado que empujaron a Shaina por los aires— _¡Alas de Ra!_ (**Ra's wings**)

Por el interior del templo de Virgo se desató un torbellino de energía calorífica que arrastró todo cuerpo hacia los muros; el aire se volvió fuego, agobiante y difícil de respirar, tan doloroso de sentir.

Shaina resistió la embestida del cosmos flameante. Hasta que hubo silencio pudo moverse y mirar. Shai era la única que quedaba en el templo para combatir.

Aunque la amazona estaba tentada en ir detrás del otro sujeto, en su interior sabía que esto es lo que en verdad quería, por lo que puso toda su atención en Virgo.

Maestra y alumna volvieron a mirarse en silencio, sólo hasta que Shai habló.

— No ha cambiado en nada, sigue siendo tan feroz como siempre.

— Y tú continuas cometiendo los mismos descuidos… pero es claro que ya no eres la misma chica que conocí —añadió con desprecio—. Es obvio que has decidido traicionar a Atena, no sólo estás del lado de los Apóstoles sino que también alzas tu cosmos en nombre de otro dios.

— Je, no entiendo dónde está lo malo— comentó despreocupada—, después de todo nací en África, Egipto fue mi hogar mucho antes que Grecia, es mi cultura, mi nación ¿acaso lo olvidaste? —comentó—. No es muy diferente a lo que escuché del antiguo santo de Virgo quien seguía las enseñanzas de otra religión e incluso se rumoraba que era el mismo Buda reencarnado. Supongo que a la armadura de Virgo le agrada la diversidad de creencias —rió un poco.

— ¿_Por qué_ Shai? Voy a preguntártelo una sola vez, considéralo mi último regalo… la oportunidad para explicarme el motivo de tu traición, ¿qué ocurre en Egipto para que hayan decidido iniciar éste conflicto? ¿Acaso el Fénix está al tanto de la situación?

— El Fénix abandonó Egipto hace tiempo —explicó la amazona de oro—, fue en busca de un lugar en el que finalmente pueda poner un nido y descansar… El maestro no tiene nada que ver con lo que ocurre, puedes estar tranquila.

Para Shaina fue un alivio escuchar que el Fénix no era partícipe de la situación— Supongo que él estará igual de decepcionado que yo en el momento en que se entere de tu deslealtad…. ¡Así que responde, dime lo que deberé decirle a Ikki cuando le explique porque tuve que asesinarte!

Shai se mostró complacida por escuchar tal determinación en su maestra —Si tal cosa llegara a pasar… puedes decirle que…—dudó un instante—, sólo hice lo que él habría hecho en mi lugar —respondió tranquilamente—. Si los Apóstoles quieren la vida del Patriarca, yo debo cuidar a mis compañeros a toda costa, sin importar las consecuencias, eso es todo.

— Eres una insensata…—cerró los puños con indignación—, y una total desagradecida —debajo de la máscara sus ojos se encontraban iracundos pero a la vez a poco de romperse en lágrimas.

— ¿Buscas gratitud? Voy a dártela luchando contra ti, te demostraré la clase de poder que he obtenido gracias a lo que me enseñaste. ¿No es ese el mayor deseo de todo maestro, morir a manos de su discípulo?

— Corregir mi error es mi único deseo Shai…— avivó su cosmos, mostrando las afiladas uñas en sus dedos—. Debo sentirme orgullosa pues una de mis discípulas obtuvo el rango de amazona dorada… pero ni creas que el titulo me amedrenta.

— Eso lo sé — Shai maximizó su cosmos, alzando los brazos hacia el cielo—. En una guerra entre santos no importa el color de la cloth sino la fuerza de su cosmos, por lo que no pienso subestimarte.

_**Gran Salón.**_

— Allí viene… esa alma oscura —musitó Shiryu con tranquilidad—. Ahora que se ha alejado de las brillantes auras de los Apóstoles puedo percibir con mayor intensidad la malignidad en su corazón… —meditó, tomando asiento en el trono.

— Pisaré el campo de batalla después de todo —comentó Seiya al emerger de las sombras de una habitación continua vistiendo la sagrada cloth de Pegaso.

Tras la batalla contra Hades, las cloths de bronce no han vuelto a mostrar el aspecto divino que tomaron en los _Campos Elíseos_. En ese entonces Kiki no fue capaz de encontrarle explicación, pero se debía agradecer que hayan regresado del inframundo aunque fuera en sus formas originales.

— Quizá… pero todavía hay dos obstáculos en el camino— el Patriarca respondió, intrigado por el hombre que ascendía a toda velocidad por el resto de los templos—. Ahora que Shaina ha decidido detener a Shai, sólo uno de ellos queda en pie… Me pregunto por qué es tan diferente a los demás… ¿acaso no es un Apóstol?...

— Y si así fuera ¿habría alguna diferencia?— inquirió Seiya—. Así como Virgo se ha unido a la causa, es posible que otras Órdenes hayan decidido darles apoyo.

— Esto cada vez me resulta más extraño… Shunrei, ¿podrías llamar a Leonardo?— pidió a su devota esposa quien pestañeó confundida.

— ¿Leonardo de **Saggita***?— Seiya se extrañó, sabe bien que el santo plateado de Saggita es el mensajero de más confianza del Patriarca.

Shiryu asintió— Necesito que lleve al _**Shaman King**_ unas palabras.

— ¡¿Qué? Shiryu, ¿estás diciendo que pedirás ayuda a ese sujeto? —el santo de Pegaso preguntó exaltado.

El Patriarca conoce el grado de aversión que Seiya siente hacia Yoh Asakura, por lo que pasó por alto la falta hacia el venerable rey— El _Shaman King_ es una entidad conocida por todos los pueblos, es un mediador entre mortales e inmortales, pero también entre los reinos de la Tierra. La Faraona Inet se niega a escuchar mi voz, la intervención de Yoh Asakua podría ser benéfica, quizá él sí sea escuchado y logre mediar una solución pacifica… o cuando menos encontrar la verdad tras éste conflicto —explicó Shiryu con serenidad—. Mi interés es evitar el mínimo de bajas posibles… pero si aún así Egipto persiste en su campaña, entonces apartaré las cadenas y permitiré que conozcan la verdadera fuerza del Santuario.

_**Templo de Virgo**_

Shaina de Ofiuco siempre ha sido considerada la amazona más fuerte del Santuario. Ella no posee el cosmos más poderoso, ni las técnicas más peligrosas, pero nadie la vence cuando de combate cuerpo a cuerpo se trata.

Shai recordaba lo frustrante que fue combatir con su maestra durante el entrenamiento, era un oponente con una defensa y ataque perfecto…

Ha estado tantos años fuera del Santuario que le era imposible predecir a qué grado Shaina ha llevado su habilidad, sabe bien que la amazona de Ofiuco no colgará su máscara para convertirse en una delicada esposa, ella había nacido para combatir y el entrenamiento era parte de su vida.

Virgo comprobó no estar equivocada, que la amazona de plata seguía siendo una experta en el intercambio de golpes y patadas.

Desde el inicio del combate Shaina cerró distancias, permaneciendo sobre Virgo contra la que arremataba golpes sin piedad.

La velocidad con la que ambas mujeres se movían era muy pareja, destellos plateados y dorados se desprendían con cada choque.

La amazona de Virgo llegó a un camino sin salida cuando tocó una columna con la espalda — ¡Parece que todavía eres descuidada y no prestas atención al campo de batalla!— rugió Shaina, lanzando un feroz golpe que se encajó dentro de la dura roca, una columna que se desmoronó momentos después.

Shai esquivó, saltando para tocar al techo e impulsarse para caer a toda velocidad con las piernas extendidas.

Shaina reaccionó por instinto, sujetó por los tobillos a su rival, utilizando la fuerza del impulso para arrojarla hacia una pared contra la que golpeó.

La amazona de Virgo se puso inmediatamente de pie sin ninguna clase de lesión— Sigue siendo muy buena, maestra…

— No estoy aquí para recibir tus halagos— dijo entre dientes, reanudando la ofensiva.

Shaia la esperó, bloqueando los constantes golpes sin retroceder demasiado. Shaina podía ver claramente el progreso de Shai, pues ésta empleaba un movimiento acertado para detener cada uno de los ataques; apenas había logrado alcanzarla un par de veces, mientras las respuestas de Virgo le permitían contraatacar. En cierto aspecto se encontraba en desventaja, Shai conocía bien su forma de pelear… era tiempo de mostrarle los nuevos trucos que ha aprendido.

Shaina detuvo un puñetazo de Virgo con la rodilla, teniendo las manos libres para sujetarle el brazo y el hombro, jalándola para darle un golpe en la nuca, una patada en la pantorrilla y azotarla contra el suelo. El movimiento fue tan veloz y eficiente que la amazona de oro no pudo resistirse.

Shai quedó sorprendida al verse a sí misma en el suelo y con la poderosa cobra a punto de morderle el cuello.

La amazona plateada alzó la mano derecha con los dedos y garras cubiertas por chispas eléctricas — _**Thunder Claw! **_(_¡Garra de Trueno!/¡A mi cobra!_)

La mano de Shai de Virgo se cerró sobre las fauces de la serpiente, conteniendo la fuerza electrizante con su puño.

Shaina de Ofiuco aumentó su cosmos, avivando el de Shai quien permanecía en el piso. Ambas cosmoenergías entraron en conflicto mientras el duelo de fuerzas persistía.

— El poder de la Cobra continúa siendo tan sublime como siempre— comentó Shai sin señales de cansancio. En su mano libre creó una esfera de color dorado, la cual introdujo en el suelo—. Veo que todavía me falta un poco para vencerte en tu propio juego, sin embargo, en otras áreas te he superado, permite que te lo demuestre…— unas líneas curvas se dibujaron bajo los pies de la amazona de plata, formando un ojo ovalado que se abrió de golpe, liberando una incandescente luz dorada que se alzó como una columna luminosa— _**Osiris Judgment!**_ (_Juicio de Osiris_)—, agujerando el techo del templo de la sexta casa.

Shaina alcanzó a quitarse del lugar para no ser atrapada por la columna de luz, mas en cuanto sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, vio con horror como es que el ojo dibujado se desplazó justo debajo de ella, liberando el mismo fulgor hacia el cielo.

La amazona de Ofiuco fue golpeada por la violenta cosmoenergia que la elevó hasta romper bóveda del templo con su propio cuerpo. Gritó adolorida por el torrente incandescente que la levantó numerosos metros. Vio todo el Santuario de cabeza antes de empezar el rápido descenso. Desorientada luchó por enderezarse, pero sus músculos se encontraban acalambrados por la embestida.

Cayó estruendosamente al suelo, el casco plateado se partió en dos, la máscara saltó de su cara. Shaina no permaneció demasiado tiempo inmóvil dentro del cráter, antes de que su enemiga creyera haber obtenido la victoria logró levantarse sobre manos y rodillas.

Shai contempló airosa la mirada iracunda de la amazona de Ofiuco— Te aconsejaría que midieras tus movimientos… no querrás volver a tener el mismo paseo dos veces ¿cierto? —inquirió la amazona de oro.

Shaina lanzó un rápido vistazo al piso derruido, descubriendo el trazo del temible ojo de Osiris debajo de ella.

— Sólo tengo que pensarlo y volverás a ser atrapada por mi técnica. No tiene caso que intentes huir, — explicó al leer la intención en los ojos de su oponente—, quizá puedas desaparecer de mi vista, pero nadie escapa de la mirada del gran juez, Osiris.

— Je ¿crees que este garabato me atemoriza? —la peliverde cuestionó desafiante.

— Parece que no estás escuchándome…

Shaina se impulsó a toda velocidad, escapando del temible ojo que disparaba a diestra y siniestra el resplandor que azotaba contra el techo. Recorrió en su totalidad el salón de batallas recibiendo solo algunos rasguños en las piernas, mas eso no afectó sus movimientos. La amazona de Virgo contempló con aire aburrido la frenética carrera de Ofiuco.

Antes de decidirse a cambiar de estrategia, la amazona dorada notó como el techo comenzó a desmoronarse rápidamente. Al ver las pesadas losas venirse abajo, Virgo se movió para evitar ser aplastada por alguna, sin embargo, la distracción funcionó perfectamente y en cuestión de un pestañeo Shaina apareció frente a ella, cerrando los brazos alrededor de su alumna.

Shai luchó por liberarse de tal abrazo, mas las manos de Shaina permanecieron unidas como cadenas de acero. El resplandor del ojo de Osiris las iluminó, saliendo ambas despedidas dentro de la columna de luz.

— ¡Ingenua! ¡¿Creíste que mi propia técnica me haría daño? —Virgo espetó enfurecida durante el ascenso.

Invadida por el dolor, Shaina apretó los dientes para poder decir— Lo sé, yo no entreno gente estúpida, pero sigues siendo muy descuidada. Tu técnica nos mantiene cautivas a tan estrecha distancia —sonriendo cínicamente al levantar una de sus zarpas repletas de relámpagos blancos—, aquí no serás capaz de maniobrar para evadir mi ataque, _**Cobra Queen's bite!**_ (_¡Mordisco de la reina cobra_!)

Shai recibió un golpe en el que sintió que su cabeza se separó del resto del cuerpo, mas el casco de la cloth fue lo único que salió volando a una dirección desconocida. La máscara dorada estalló en pedazos, mostrando los desorbitados ojos de Shai y la sangre que salió de sus labios. Los relámpagos que formaron la cabeza de una magnífica cobra la cubrieron por completo, castigándola con constantes descargas que la obligaron a gritar. El impacto fue tal que separó a maestra y discípula en el aire.

Shaina fue la primera en caer, esta vez de pie tras una voltereta acertada. Mas la amazona se acuclilló al sentir agobiantes punzadas por todo el cuerpo, cerrando los parpados en un intento por dominar los malestares.

Ofiuco abrió los ojos al escuchar el impacto de Shai contra la superficie, esperando que hubiera perdido el sentido… no quería seguir luchando contra ella.

Shaina se puso de pie, caminando un poco hacia donde estaba la amazona de oro. La vio tendida en el piso boca abajo… herida e inconsciente… su mente sobrepuso viejos recuerdos de cuando Shai era una pequeña inocente, de sus sonrisas, de sus lagrimas, de sus rabietas… pero también de su dedicación, empeño y sueños ¿a dónde se había ido todo eso? Se preguntaba la maestra con pesar.

Shai abrió los ojos, revelando un hermoso color violeta adornándolos. Luchó por levantarse, consiguiéndolo a duras penas— Una nueva técnica… —comentó la chica con desgano—, es mucho más eficiente puedo decir —sonrió, mirándola a la cara.

El rostro de Shai era tan hermoso y delicado como muchas de las amazonas del Santuario, tenía labios delgados, nariz respingada y ojos de color violáceo que resaltaban fácilmente en su tez morena. Si el padre de Shai pudiera verla comentaría lo mucho que se parece a su fallecida madre.

— Me sorprende maestra… con estas dificultades compruebo que todavía me falta mucho por aprender. Comprendo que existe una gran diferencia entre una experimentada guerrera de plata y una novata amazona de oro… qué vergüenza— comenta sin pesar.

— Parece que te has dado cuenta que ya no podrás pelear más… —dedujo Shaina—. El ataque de la _Reina Cobra_ tiene un efecto paralizador en quien lo recibe, afecta el sistema nervioso por lo que no podrás moverte con entera libertad. Sólo porque tu cosmos es fuerte es por lo que no has quedado inmóvil, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que tu cuerpo deje de responder como deseas.

— Sí… es evidente —dijo al levantar la mano, observando sus dedos temblorosos— Significa que debo darme prisa… — musitó, elevando su cosmos.

Shaina vio con tristeza como el ojo de Osiris volvió a aparecer bajo sus pies— ¿Tanto deseas ganar Shai? ¡Déjalo ya! ¡Entiende que entre más continúes luchando, más será difícil el poder salvarte! ¡Así que detente! —pidió exasperada.

— ¿Quieres salvarme?... —preguntó cabizbaja—. No sabes lo mucho que significa para mi escuchar tales palabras… —pasos presurosos comenzaron a escucharse—. La gente solía decir que éramos muy semejantes, y no sólo por la similitud de nuestros nombres… —tres pares de pies estaban por arribar—, con el tiempo aceptamos que era verdad… —tres hombres llegaron al templo—. ¿Y sabes qué es lo gracioso? Que aún ahora nos parecemos, porque yo también quiero salvar a aquellos que son queridos para mí —le sonrió con dulzura, algo que confundió a la amazona de Ofiuco.

Souva de Escorpión, Terario de Acuario y Jack, observaron a las dos mujeres que hablaban entre sí. Los alarmó las condiciones del templo y las heridas de Shaina de Ofiuco.

— ¡Shai, ya basta! —clamó Souva, considerando inaudito que se haya atrevido a lastimar a la mujer que le dedicó tanto.

Cuidando de no exponer por completo su rostro, Virgo permaneció de espaldas a los recién llegados— Souva, parece que el más allá todavía no estaba listo para recibirte, qué sorpresa.

— Siempre he sido alguien lleno de sorpresas, lo sabes —aclaró sonriente, mostrando el aguijón escarlata en el que se transforma su uña—, y tengo algunas para ti, catorce para ser exactos.

— Mujer, es mejor que te abstengas de la idea de pelear cuando dos santos de oro están a tu espalda —aclaró Acuario sin rodeos—. Únicamente quedan dos de ustedes ¿Eres tan tonta como para creer que será suficiente? No te sacrifiques en vano.

— Temo que deberemos dejar los presentes para después, Souva. Caballeros, tengo una cita más importante ahora, por lo que esto se acabó… —sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, Shai expulsó su cosmos en todas direcciones, creando un remolino en el interior del sexto templo. Shaina, Souva, Terario y Jack vieron como en el torrente comenzaron a aparecer espectros que se desplazaban como peces dentro de la corriente dorada— _**Atum's trial! **_(_¡Prueba de Atum!_)

**Templo de Piscis**

Un hombre con pensamientos tan oscuros como su armadura subía con grandes saltos las escaleras que lo llevarán al templo del Patriarca.

Fue toda una desilusión encontrar el templo de Libra, Escorpión, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis desprotegidos, de haberlo sabido habría insistido más en luchar en las anteriores casas. Sin embargo, le emocionaba la idea de que pronto conocería a los guerreros legendarios de los que ha escuchado tanto, incluso de boca de _su señor_.

Como todo aquel que busca una audiencia con el Templo del Patriarca, el guerrero se topó con el monumento de los antiguos santos de oro, aquellos que lograron llevar un rayo de luz del sol a lo más profundo del inframundo.

Se permitió contemplarlo un poco, llenándose de un sentimiento que no comprendió del todo— Tal vez habrían sido mejores rivales… qué lástima —sonrió para sí.

Levantó el puño, dispuesto a destruir el preciado monumento únicamente por placer, mas antes de que lanzara el golpe un sonido lo detuvo.

Fue una simple nota la que lo hizo olvidar su interés en la escultura. La melodía guió sus pasos, subiendo algunos escalones más hasta llegar a la explanada sobre la que se cimienta el templo del Pontífice. Allí, sentado junto a una columna, un arpista deleitaba a la montaña y a las estrellas con bella música.

El invasor contempló cuidadosamente al santo quien tranquilamente tocaba la lira— Y así es como hasta las bestias más fieras sienten curiosidad por el encanto de la música— comentó el trovador con una gentil sonrisa. Sus palabras no fueron para el enemigo, sino para el hombre en armadura dorada que emergió de las sombras.

Con los brazos cruzados, Nauj de Libra lanzó una mirada retadora al guerrero— Ya estaba impacientándome —comentó el santo con fastidio—, llegué a creer que la caminata había sido para nada.

Aristeo de Lira permaneció en una cómoda posición mientras el santo de oro bajó a la explanada para encarar al esperado rival. Silenció la música al decidir ser mero testigo del enfrentamiento.

— Así que todavía quedaba un santo dorado después de todo. Qué maravilla, habría sido decepcionante terminar con la misión sin que pudiera matar a uno o dos santos de Atena —agregó con sorna.

— Oh, lo mismo puedo decir, me preocupaba la idea de que todos ustedes quedaran muertos en el camino —respondió el santo con el mismo cinismo.

— ¡Entonces enfréntame santo dorado, —bramó con júbilo, adoptando una pose en la que su brazo derecho le protegía el corazón —muéstrame el poder que es capaz de realizar milagros!

**Ciudad de Meskhenet, Egipto**

Hipnotizado por la frágil línea anaranjada que se marca en el horizonte, Sennefer permanece sentado en el trono del Faraón. En su mano sostiene un cetro de oro el cual acaricia como si se tratara de un delicado animal.

El cetro poseía un bastón corto adornado por una espiral que simulaba el cuerpo de una serpiente con las escamas perfectamente marcadas; en la parte superior salientes horizontales y curvas formaban le cruz egipcia denominada Ank en donde el ojo de Ra se trazaba; lo más llamativo era el rubí octagonal incrustado en el centro.

Sennefer no prestaba atención a las diversas siluetas que lo acompañan en el salón. El par de criaturas siniestras permanecían como murciélagos pegadas al techo y con las alas envolviendo sus delgados cuerpos; se encontraban a la espera del siguiente _bocadillo_.

Relegada junto a las estatuas de Osiris e Isis, una mujer de edad madura aguardaba cabizbaja. Por muchas horas ha permanecido de pie en el mismo lugar, orando por la salvación de su alma y la de todos los que habitan Egipto. Antes, otras seis mujeres se encontraban a su lado, mas una a una han sido asesinadas para después ser devoradas por los demonios sirvientes de Sennefer, el hombre que volvió de las cavernas más profundas del Duat*…

Discretamente, la mujer miró en dirección a donde la Faraona permanecía en silencio total. Despojada de su trono y de cualquier autoridad, lo único que ha podido hacer es proteger el cadáver de su esposo…

Amo… — habló uno de los demonios desde las alturas— está por cumplirse el tiempo… ya es hora.

Sennefer dio un profundo suspiro para después sonreír ampliamente— Gané…— musitó en cuanto la última línea de luz se extinguiera en el ocaso.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 15**

*** DUAT.** El inframundo de la mitología egipcia el cual está dividido en cavernas.

* **Santo de Saggita**: El santo de la **flecha**.


	17. Capitulo 16 Apóstoles Parte VII

Cuando Elphaba de Perseo cruzó la casa de Leo percibió un gran cosmos que empequeñeció a otros en el templo de Virgo. Allá la batalla había terminado, pudo sentir como dos individuos continuaron el camino hacia la cima de la montaña sagrada mientras el resto permaneció inmóvil en el recinto.

Perseo llegó corriendo al sexto templo del Zodiaco, se sorprendió al encontrar el lugar casi en ruinas. Le extrañó mirar al santo de Escorpión y Acuario dentro del salón de batalla, no se movieron ni reaccionaron por su llegada.

Caminó por los escombros de manera cautelosa, sintiéndose acechada por algún mal imposible de detectar. Llamó un par de veces a Souva y a Shaina quien estaba un poco más retirada, pero no hubo respuesta.

Se paró frente a los dos santos dorados, intrigándole la expresión que tenían en el rostro. Se alarmó por las líneas de sangre que caían de sus frentes, notando como los cascos de las cloths estaban en el suelo.

El rostro de Souva, Shaina, Terario y Jack compartían el mismo gesto de terror; los ojos abiertos y asustadizos, los labios temblorosos e impedidos para emitir palabras…

Sus semblantes… era como si estuvieran viendo aquello a lo que más temen... algo o alguien que no son capaces de combatir.

Elphaba sacudió un poco al caballero de Escorpión, mas sólo consiguió que el miedo se acentuara más en su cara.

Perseo miró preocupada a los caballeros dorados y al joven viajero que estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Elphaba se dirigió hacia donde la amazona de Ofiuco se encontraba.

La guerrera plateada descubrió una diminuta herida en la frente de Shaina por la que las gotas de sangre fluían; se atrevió a tocarla con la punta de los dedos, siendo golpeada por una visión en la que vio a una mujer de cabello púrpura.

Elphaba parpadeó confundida mientras analizaba la situación. Todos ellos recibieron el mismo golpe, ¿qué clase de individuo sería capaz de inhabilitar a dos caballeros de oro con un único disparo?

Como alguien que conoce algo de magia y encantamientos, atribuyó el estado de sus compañeros a una técnica ilusoria… una que sólo ellos podrán romper.

**Capitulo 16. Apóstoles Parte VII.**

**Zohar.**

Bajo las estrellas el caballero de Libra y el enigmático invasor intercambiaron algunos golpes. Nauj no perdió el tiempo en vanos intentos por conocer la historia o motivos de su rival, una actitud que compartió gustoso con el enemigo quien del mismo modo se lanzó presuroso al combate.

Ambos midieron la fuerza de sus golpes, la velocidad con la que reaccionaban, un rápido estudio que les permitirá saber quién se llevará la victoria.

Libra lanzó una violenta descarga de ken contra el enemigo, la cual impactó de lleno en el peto de la armadura oscura.

El hombre permaneció inmóvil palpando el punto en el que había sido golpeado, sonriendo con insolencia— De llevar una armadura ordinaria, seguramente tu ken habría perforado limpiamente mi corazón.

— Pareces muy confiado en la protección que llevas puesta —comentó Libra al observarla con cuidado. Era una armadura completa que combinaba placas negras, azul marinas y muy pocas de color zafiro. El yelmo protegía todo el cráneo, mas oscuro cabello emergía por debajo del mismo; contaba con una celada* sobra la se grabó un enorme ojo en el centro, lo único que quedaba a la vista eran los delgados labios del guerrero y su cuadrado mentón de piel morena.

No encontró algo magnifico en el diseño, para Libra no era más que una simple protección.

— Hay muchas razones por las que este encuentro ya lo he ganado, santo de Libra —el enemigo anunció sarcástico.

— ¡Ja! ¡No digas estupideces! Los otros Apóstoles han sido vencidos, tu caso no será diferente.

El sujeto soltó una carcajada— ¿Te atreves a compararme con un '_Apóstol_'? —escupió con desprecio—. Sí que son unos imbéciles.

Aristeo de Lyra se contrarió al escuchar la revelación, interesándose todavía más en el duelo.

— Apóstol o no me tiene sin ningún cuidado, eso no evitará que compartas el mismo destino— Libra elevó su cosmos.

El hombre permaneció con los brazos a los costados, sometiéndose a cualquier clase de ataque— En vista de la confusión deberé presentarme apropiadamente, es preferible a que continúen confundiéndome con uno de los perros rastreros de _Ra_. Me llaman **Nergal***, _Patrono del __**Zohar**__* de __**Brontes*.**_

— Entonces _Nergal_, sé fulminado por el poder del caballero de Libra —Nauj alzó el brazo derecho hacia el cielo sobre el que cayó un rayó blanco— **Lighting explosion!** (_¡Estallido relámpago!_) —lanzándose sobre el enemigo con el puño revestido con relámpagos y llamas de oro.

Nergal alzó su cosmos pero se permitió ser golpeado por la cegadora técnica.

Nauj de Libra frunció el entrecejo al ver sangre en sus nudillos. Nergal miró hacia abajo, notando las fisuras en el brazal de la cloth dorada de las que fluía un poco de sangre.

— Se cuenta una historia en la que el escudo más fuerte del mundo se enfrenta a la jabalina más poderosa de la Tierra—relató Nergal sin moverse o apartar el brazo del caballero—, en la confrontación terminan por destruirse mutuamente— admiró con placer los ojos furiosos del santo dorado—. Por un momento llegué a creer que aquí sucedería lo mismo, pero veo con agrado que mi _escudo_ resultó vencedor.

El santo dorado contempló iracundo su brazo acalambrado, no concebía que la técnica haya sido inútil, mucho menos que haya recibido un daño por el que se había fracturado la mano. Empleó todo el autocontrol que ha obtenido en los últimos años para no gritar, pero el dolor persistiría.

Nauj retrocedió sólo un paso, fingiendo impasibilidad— Debo admitir que posees una coraza impresionante… Está bien, has despertado mi curiosidad por lo que antes de proseguir debo preguntar quién demonios eres.

Nergal permaneció tan cerca del caballero de Atena que podría alargar el brazo para golpearlo sin problema, sin embargo ya no lo consideraba una amenaza. Ha comprobado lo que deseaba, por lo que podía seguir _jugando_.

— Supongo que el mayor enigma es saber el nombre de la '_deidad_' a la que sirvo ¿no es así? Y esperas que un nombre como Ra, Odín, Ares o Cronos respalden mis actos ¿verdad? —inquirió burlón—. Puedes respirar tranquilo caballero, ninguno de ellos es digno de mi alabanza. No he vendido mi alma a ningún dios homicida como ustedes que son traidores a su propia raza.

— Interesante, quiere decir que sólo eres un perro sin dueño. Eso es perfecto ¿no lo crees así Aristeo? —preguntó al arpista quien prefirió mantenerse en silencio—, de este modo no estaremos violando ningún acuerdo diplomático que el Santuario pudiera tener…

De un rápido movimiento el santo dorado precipitó la mano izquierda hacia atrás, cerrándose sobre un halo de luz que arremetió contra Nergal. El llamado '_Patrono_' antepuso el brazo derecho bloqueando el arma sagrada que quiso decapitarlo.

Pasmado, Nauj contempló como la espada de Libra se detuvo contra el brazal oscuro. Pese a que haya utilizado el brazo más débil, la espada debió ser capaz de cortar la extremidad de su oponente…

— _¿Quién demonios es éste hombre?—_ se preguntó, encolerizado por la sonrisa socarrona del _Patrono_.

— Había escuchado que los _justos_ Santos de Atena no tienen permitido usar armas —dijo hilarante, desplegando un rodillazo que Nauj retuvo con la empuñadura de la espada de Libra para después retroceder.

El santo comenzó a exasperarse. Las armas de Libra son capaces de destruir casi cualquier cosa, cómo es que el enemigo no resultó herido.

— ¿Impresionado?— Nergal preguntó sarcástico—. Ni un simple rasguño, el _Zohar_ de Brontes es indestructible.

— ¿Qué es toda esa palabrería del _Zohar_? —inquirió Libra manteniendo la espada en alto.

— ¡Cuando haya terminado con mi misión prometo que te lo diré gustoso! —rió sonoramente, manifestando un cosmos azulado.

Aristeo de Lyra percibió claramente la maldad y peligrosidad en el cosmos del enemigo, intuyendo que deberá intervenir de un momento a otro.

— Ésta incursión ha estado llena de sorpresas, estoy complacido. Ha llegado el momento que tanto ansiaba —los ojos de Nergal brillaron en el instante en que pronunció— _**Plaga Número Seis, Shkhin***_— liberando un flash blanco que iluminó al santo dorado.

Fue un mísero instante, ni siquiera lo cegó o lastimó de alguna forma. Confundido, Libra no esperó una explicación para contraatacar.

Nergal eludió cada estocada y sablazo dorado que desmoronaron columnas cercanas y marcaron heridas profundas en el suelo. El Patrono logró sujetar la hoja de la espada con ambas manos.

Nauj no detuvo sus movimientos, en vez de eso dio una patada doble que alejó a su rival. Nergal frenó con los talones, guardando la distancia.

Quizá la armadura del intruso sea tan resistente como afirma, por lo tanto el santo decidió no gastar energías en intentar quebrarla. Sólo necesitaba de un golpe preciso para acabar con su oponente, agradecía que la parte inferior del rostro estuviera desprotegida.

Nauj pensaba en las posibilidades de éxito cuando comenzó a sentirse extraño, una sensación de ardor en la piel, un picor molesto que comenzó a propagarse desde el cuello hacia otras partes. Malhumorado ignoró el malestar, concentrándose en el combate.

Con extrema arrogancia Nergal permitió que las descargas de _ken_ que disparó el Santo golpearan directamente su Zohar, mas fue capaz de percatarse de su descuido cuando dos descargas estuvieron por golpearlo en el rostro. El Patrono se desplazó hacia un costado, siendo interceptado por una muralla dorada que anticipó el movimiento. Nergal vio la punta de la espada de Libra a escasos centímetros de volarle la mandíbula, echándose hacia atrás para aminorar el daño.

Nauj sintió como la espada alcanzó a cortar la piel sin lograr el objetivo, Nergal fue demasiado rápido.

El Patrono se alejó, cubriéndose la barbilla y la boca con una mano. Permaneció callado e inmóvil, pero tras algunos segundos bajó el brazo para mostrar una sonrisa diabólica— ¡Muy osado de tu parte! — no había sangre o alguna lesión en su mentón—. Es una lástima que no puedas hacerme daño.

Nauj se alteró al no ver lesión en su rival, ¡estaba seguro de haberlo alcanzado! Bufó colérico antes de ser víctima de intensas punzadas por todo el cuerpo. Se rascó la barbilla al ser invadido por una comezón agobiante.

Desconcertado se miró las manos al sentir ardor en ellas, notó la piel de sus dedos enrojecida y ampollada— _¡¿Qué clase de magia es ésta?—_ pensó pasmado, viendo como su otra mano mostraba el mismo síntoma. Se palpó la mejilla, doliéndole al tocar una úlcera.

Aristeo no podía alertarle de lo que le sucedía, mas la retumbante carcajada de Nergal fue suficiente— ¡Sufre santo Ateniense, sé carcomido lenta y dolorosamente por mi plaga!

El santo respiró con dificultad mientras el cuerpo le ardía. La piel se le enrojecía cada vez más, en ella comenzaron a marcarse cráteres por las numerosas llagas que le provocaban mucho dolor.

Nergal se divirtió al ver al santo temblando por cada doloroso espasmo que lo sacudía— Es una lástima que debajo de toda tu coraza de oro se encuentre un cuerpo frágil condenado a convertirse en polvo ¿no lo crees así? —se mofó el Patrono al invocar su cosmos—. Aunque no debes preocuparte, ¡yo te liberaré de tu mundano recipiente para que alcances la inmortalidad!

Nergal apareció delante del santo de Libra tras moverse a la velocidad de la luz. El Santo fue golpeado repetidas veces en el rostro de manera brutal.

Por cada golpe Aristeo escuchaba un trueno en el aire, como si una tormenta eléctrica azotara la región.

Cada impacto fue un martirio para el santo dorado, el Patrono contaba con una aterradora fuerza que no resistiría por mucho tiempo. Con tanta sangre en la boca vomitó una cantidad alarmante al caer al suelo de costado.

Allí, sumergido en un pozo de dolor dentro del que estaba por ahogarse, Nauj recordó…

Era apenas un niño cuando esos hombres llegaron a la villa exigiendo la localización de un rebelde que debía ser eliminado. Él intentó proteger a su hermana y a su abuelo, ya que por encima de las amenazas y el peligro debían servir los designios de la diosa Atena. Lo azotaron y golpearon tan cruelmente hasta que su abuelo accedió a las demandas, quedando apenas con vida. Nunca olvidará esos momentos de impotencia, de desesperación y odio… ¡Jamás! ¡Terminaría lo que empezó aquel día, por lo que no podía morir en el Santuario!

Nergal golpeó el escudo de Libra con el que Nauj se cubrió inesperadamente. Soltando la espada, Libra sujetó el tridente con el cual atacó de manera inmediata el cuello del enemigo.

El Patrono esquivó tras un par de volteretas, alejándose una distancia prudente. Debilitado, el santo se abstuvo de perseguirlo, simplemente se plantó firme al suelo sosteniendo el escudo que mantuvo al frente y el tridente atrás, tomando una pose similar a la de los antiguos guerreros espartanos.

— Has decidido jugar a la defensiva pese a que un infierno está desatándose bajo tu armadura. Sí que eres tenaz, no esperaba menos de un santo de Atena. Pero si te cuesta trabajo esperar a que la muerte llegue a través de mi plaga entonces adelantaré tu encuentro con ella— amenazó el Patrono con tranquilidad.

— Cierra la boca, miserable— exigió Libra, escupiendo el amargo sabor de la sangre—. ¡Aquí el único que va a morir serás tú!

**Ciudad de Meskhenet, Egipto**

Los ojos de Sennefer brillaron con malignidad en cuanto la noche oscureció todo Egipto. Con el rostro iluminado por el éxtasis de su logro, lentamente se levantó del trono. En ese instante flamas anaranjadas prendieron todas las antorchas, lámparas y jarros dentro del Palacio Real.

La Faraona continuó inexpresiva e inmóvil al pie de la escalinata por las que descendió el _nuevo_ soberano de las tierras de Ra. Inet permaneció aferrada al cadáver que yace en su regazo.

Cuando la hora de morir se acerca, se piensa demasiado…

Aquel día en que fue coronada reina de Egipto en la nueva era jamás imaginó que debería lidiar con la resurrección del "_príncipe olvidado del desierto_".

_Sennefer nació hace cientos de años en el corazón del antiguo Egipto, muchos antes de la decadencia del reino. Fue de cuna humilde, hijo de siervos de Palacio._

_A temprana edad demostró tener un talento natural para el aprendizaje, era muy listo y emprendedor. Al sobresalir de entre los demás niños los sacerdotes lo tomaron en custodia, brindándole educación de primer nivel._

_Su intelecto le permitió comprender las bases de __**la taumaturgia**__* con facilidad, pero quedó fascinado con el arte de la __**nigromancia**__* en las que se volvió un experto. Durante años empleó su conocimiento para sanar a los enfermos y exorcizar a los espíritus errantes, ganándose el aprecio de la población._

_Ascendió a formar parte del grupo de hechiceros que servían exclusivamente al Faraón, y gracias a sus tácticas durante conflictos con el pueblo Hitita se volvió __**Chaty**__* a la edad de veinticinco años. Por su desempeño en el campo de batalla, sus triunfos y conquistas se convirtió también en el __**Apóstol Sagrado de Seth**__._

_Tan sabio, tan fuerte y con un futuro prometedor… ¿en qué momento es que el joven Chaty desvió el camino?_

Al bajar las escalinatas Sennefer caminó por la alfombra roja hacia el centro de la habitación, deteniéndose al fingir un suspiro de decepción.

— El tiempo se ha terminado —dijo con la vista hacia el oscuro panorama del desierto, ni siquiera la luna mostraba la cara—, el ocaso llegó y no hay signos de tus grandiosos guerreros —sonriente contempló las estatuas de los dioses de Egipto que adornaban el salón—. Los Apóstoles ya no son lo que eran… En mis tiempos, solían ser más feroces y eficientes ¿O será que la fuerza del Santuario es más sorprendente de la esperada? —comentó sarcástico, sosteniendo el báculo dorado.

_Sennefer estuvo en la cima del Imperio, muchos nobles envidiaron su poderío y ascensión, pero el Chaty ignoró todas las conspiraciones en su contra. Su posición le permitió acceder a escritos exclusivos del Faraón y la Corte Real, textos que relataban con detalle las artes del shamanismo y secretos que le permitieron grandes descubrimientos._

_Ante la extrañeza de muchos y alegría de otros, Sennefer renunció al puesto Chaty para asumir por completo el papel de Apóstol Sagrado de Seth ¿La razón? Los espíritus predijeron una gran calamidad que requeriría el mayor número de guerreros posibles, por lo que Sennefer prefería estar al frente y no recluido en la retaguardia._

_Jamás imaginó que la calamidad de la que hablaban resultó ser él mismo._

— Una promesa es una promesa —prosiguió el egipcio de cabellera clara—. El periodo que les he dado llegó a su fin. Siete horas, siete escorpiones como fue escrito, siete estocadas que romperán el conjuro —levantó el cetro de oro, las sombras de la cámara se arremolinaron en el techo. De las tinieblas emergió una lápida de piedra negra, en cuya superficie se tallaron minúsculos jeroglíficos que a su vez formaban círculos y elipses que servían como poderosos sellos de restricción. En el centro de la losa un niño yacía inconsciente y encadenado.

La lápida tocó el piso, retumbando por el peso. Sennefer observó al jovencito de tez morena y cabello castaño, mas no titubeó en realizar una nueva invocación.

Delante del chiquillo se materializó una violenta llamarada azul dentro de la que salió una temible espada dentada de cristal y zafiro, la cual era sostenida por una mano invisible que apuntó hacia el pecho del príncipe Atem.

_En los meses venideros Sennefer se recluyó en el templo de Seth, estudiando e incrementando su magia. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta lo que ocurrió dentro del recinto, pero cuando el Apóstol Sagrado fue visto de nuevo por la población de Egipto es que la pesadilla comenzó._

_A la altura de donde se situaba el corazón Sennefer presentaba una espantosa llaga de la que brotaba el ojo de un enorme reptil. Se dice que en busca de sobrepasar los propios límites humanos, el Apóstol Sagrado pactó con un demonio oscuro que le brindó la fuerza de un titán y el conocimiento de cientos de sabios._

_En su mano, el Apóstol Sagrado mostró por primera vez al mundo el poder del __**Cetro de Anubis***__, una arma shamánica tan poderosa que le permitió tener el control de su propio ejército de fantasmas y espectros que no podían ser derrotados por hombres o armas ordinarias. Las hordas de espíritus se acrecentaron conforme los guerreros del faraón sucumbían, las almas de los soldados fueron retenidas por el poder del Cetro, obligándolos a luchar en su nombre._

_La victoria estuvo muy cerca, Sennefer invadió el Palacio Real aniquilando a la mayoría de los Apóstoles que se le opusieron. Poco faltó para asesinar al Faraón, pero el Shaman King apareció para detenerlo. Traído desde lejanas tierras de un mundo todavía desconocido, el mítico personaje necesitó de una simple orden para que lo espíritus fueran liberados y que el demonio que habita en su cuerpo se estremeciera._

_Después vino el castigo…_

— Tu alma fue condenada a jamás abandonar el mundo de los mortales— escuchó la voz de la faraona—. Nunca tendrás acceso a las puertas del Duat, ni a la de **los campos de Aaru*** … pero a comparación de tus antiguos pecados este acto te condenará aún más. Antiguo Chaty Sennefer… no, último gran _Apóstol Sagrado de Seth_, conoces el resentimiento de los mismos dioses, no los provoques más, es tú última oportunidad. Salva tu alma y rectifica. Si te arrepientes de corazón perdonaré todas tus faltas y te libraré de la maldición —pidió la faraona con serenidad.

El hombre se giró hacia el trono que la auténtica reina volvía a ocupar. Inet se hallaba sentada en la sede de mármol con una postura firme y un resplandor casi divino envolviéndola. El cuerpo del Gran Esposo Real continuaba a su cuidado.

Los oscuros ojos de Sennefer contemplaron a la farona de Egipto, embelesado por la deslumbrante belleza de la reina que ni siquiera la sangre o los cadáveres opacaban.

Por un instante un fantasma del pasado tomó el lugar de la faraona, recordando la misma compasión en los ojos de su hermano menor quien, hasta el final de la batalla, creyó que podría cambiar, olvidar su ambición, volver a ser el mismo hombre que amó a Egipto. Sennefer apretó los labios y sonrió con malignidad. Rió sonoramente, su carcajada recorrió los oscuros pasillos del palacio.

Embargado por la hilaridad el egipcio recordó tantas situaciones, pero sobre todo a su hermano, Zuberi…

_Zuberi fue un niño que debió vivir bajo la sombra de Sennefer casi toda la vida. Todo desempeño solía ser comparado con el de su hermano mayor, algo que pudo sembrar semillas de odio y resentimiento. Sin embargo ambos hermanos pactaron que jamás se dejarían llevar por lo que dijeran los demás, ignorarían todo y simplemente creerían en ellos mismos._

_Zuberi decidió no seguir el camino de su hermano mayor, en vez del estudio, la magia y las ciencias, prefirió caminar hacia el sendero de guerrero. La tenacidad de Zuberi le permitió convertirse en un gran soldado; las constantes invasiones de otros reinos lo volvieron fuerte y experimentado; aprendió a dominar el Ka, transformándose en una temible máquina de guerra y, así como Sennefer, los logros obtenidos en el campo de batalla lo hicieron digno para convertirse en el __**Apóstol Sagrado de Anubis**__._

_Unidos fueron una combinación que los reinos vecinos temieron por muchos años…_

_Zuberi luchó contra Sennefer aquel fatídico día. El Apóstol Sagrado de Anubis se mostró ligeramente superior, aunque en el momento decisivo el amor que sentía por su hermano lo destruyó. Sennefer no tuvo compasión, mató a Zuberi sin miramientos… un sacrificio que jamás ha lamentado._

Los ojos del antiguo _Apóstol Sagrado de Seth_ resplandecieron con una mezcla de locura y odio— ¡¿Esperas que después de todos estos siglos de confinamiento pueda retractarme de mis actos? —exclamó entre la risa, palpándose el rostro al buscar serenidad.

Los demonios observaban desde las alturas. Sabían que el momento llegó, estaban a poco de ser testigo de un evento que desgarrará las entrañas del desierto.

— ¡Si hiciera tal cosa todo lo que he pasado habría sido en vano!— Sennefer espetó rabioso, lleno de una cólera que intensificó los vientos que azotaban el desierto— ¡No hay arrepentimiento, jamás lo habrá pues sería negar mi propia existencia, borrar la huella que he dejado en el mundo y en el corazón de ésta nación! —bramó con indignación—. ¡Soy una espina que los tuyos pudieron quitar pero en vez de eso prefirieron enterrar! ¡Ahora sufran las consecuencias de sus incoherentes acciones!

Los cimientos del palacio temblaron ante la resonante voz de Sennefer y su _Ka_.

— ¡Que los dioses tiemblen ante mí y mi nuevo señor quien es capaz de reducir su inmortalidad a nada! ¡No temo lo que puedan hacer conmigo, mientras _Él_ posea el hilo de mi alma no hay fuerza que pueda juzgarme! —gritó extasiado—. ¡Y ahora, que el primero de ellos perezca!

La espada se clavó a la mitad del pecho del jovencito durmiente. Por séptima ocasión el filo lo atravesó como si fuera intangible. Sennefer se giró hacia la esclava que permanecía en silencio y en contaste oración, esperó verla caer con una sangrante herida en el pecho como el resto de las otras seis damas, terminando así con el último sello de protección. Mas la mujer continuó de pie, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas hacia su Gran señora.

Sennefer lanzó una mirada de asombro hacia el trono donde la faraona yacía herida. Inet tosió, atragantándose por la sangre que fluyó por sus labios. La reina sentía como toda fuerza la abandonaba, pero se mantuvo firme y ocupando el trono con orgullo.

Sennefer observó el pecho ensangrentado de la reina, sufría de la misma herida que habría aparecido en el cuerpo del príncipe de no ser por el poderoso hechizo que lo protegió— ¿Acaso tú…? ¡Qué desperdicio!—cierta conmoción hizo temblar la voz del antiguo Chaty.

_Hace trece años ocurrió un amanecer tan hermoso en los horizontes de Egipto que no ha vuelto a repetirse. El campo celeste se adornó con nubes que adquirieron colores dorados y plateados provenientes del sol. El astro emitió chispas brillantes, polvo diamantado que al tocar las aguas del Nilo hicieron florecer todavía más las plantas de los alrededores. El viento arrastró aire limpio de arena y calor, lo que permitió grandes festividades en el exterior por el nacimiento del príncipe Atem._

_La faraona reunió a siete de sus siervas de más confianza, las más queridas y serviciales. Todas aceptaron ser parte de un antiguo ritual con la que algunos soberanos se protegieron durante su reinado. Así como Ra protegió a Isis en su peregrinaje por el desierto, el príncipe obtuvo siete escorpiones, siete escudos contra cualquier amenaza que soplara contra el fuego de su vida._

— No tiene sentido que una madre sobreviva a su único hijo… —dijo, agachando la cabeza poco a poco.

— ¿Expusiste tu propia vida en el ritual de los '_**Los Obeliscos de Ra'**_? —recriminó con una sádica sonrisa—... Qué acto tan desinteresado para provenir del '_lucero de la mañana y de la noche'_, mi faraona —añadió con tono irreverente. Con un movimiento de su brazo separó la espada flameante del cuerpo del joven príncipe, el arma quedó de nuevo suspendida en el aire.

— Tengo un deber hacia mi pueblo… morir ahora será un golpe para ellos… Es una actitud inaceptable para mis ancestros… pero por encima de tal deber… es a mi _dios_ a quien debo responder… Él… quien me eligió para darle carne y sangre… Mi vida fue siempre mi ofrenda…

Sennefer volvió hacia la sede del trono. Sujetó por la barbilla el rostro de la mujer, quería ver cómo la vida se apagaba en sus ojos. El egipcio se regocijó— Es una lástima, pensaba en conservar a una hermosa flor de desierto como tú a mi lado —susurró, mostrándole el Cetro de Anubis el cual cubrió con Ka de color rojo—. Tendré que conformarme con anexar tu alma a mi nuevo ejército. Una reina no debe abandonar a sus súbditos por lo que permitiré que estén toda la eternidad juntos, ¡a mi servicio! ¡¿Acaso no soy magnánimo?— rió prepotente.

Inet permaneció silenciosa, atreviéndose a sonreír aún en la desesperanza. Tomó aire en un intento de decir unas últimas palabras, mas sus ojos se cerraron al exhalar un suspiró final.

Sennefer calló al sentir el aliento final en su mano. Dejó que el mentón de la faraona colgara del cuello para retroceder un poco. Con la mirada ensombrecida el egipcio miró en redondo el salón donde se pintaron escenas del pasado… era muy similar al lugar en el que fue juzgado y sentenciado… En el trono el faraón dio la orden… junto a los pilares la corte vitoreó el veredicto… en el estrado los Apóstoles atestiguaron su humillación… al pie de la escalera él estuvo encadenado sobre un charco de sangre… en las sombras el Shaman King se desvaneció.

— Y así mi venganza por fin se ha cumplido…— el espectro musitó solemne, suspirando de tal manera en la que pareció liberarse de la una pesada cadena. Sennefer tomó delicadamente el alma de la farona una vez que ésta saliera de sus labios en forma de flama y se comprimiera en un cúmulo de fuego blanco.

Empleando el cetro de Anubis, el ánima fue aspirada por el artefacto dentro del que desapareció. En silencio Sennefer admitió que Inet fue una esplendida oponente, pero que al final pudieron más sus sentimientos de madre que de gobernante, siendo un error fatal. Por _un buen juego_ permitiría que sus restos se quedaran allí por algún tiempo.

Con un simple gesto, el egipcio advirtió a los demonios que se alejaran de los dos cadáveres que proclamó de su propiedad, provocando que uno de ellos gruñera insatisfecho.

El antiguo Apostol Sagrado de Seth volvió junto al príncipe quien no daba indicios de poder despertar para llorar a sus padres. Ésta vez tomó la espada con ambas manos, quería hacerlo personalmente… matar a uno de _ellos_.

La sierva que sólo sirvió como engaño para ocultar la identidad del '_Séptimo obelisco de Ra'_ se interpuso con los brazos extendidos entre el verdugo y su señor. Aún con la cara repleta de lágrimas sus ojos irradiaban una gran determinación, así como odio hacia el asesino.

Sennefer le dedicó un gesto burlón —Mujer, te habría perdonado la vida pero en vez de eso decides buscar el destino que no te concierne.

— Mi vida le pertenece a la casa real… Mi deber es seguirlos a dónde quiera que vayan.

— Si ese es tu deseo no tengo inconveniente —subió la espada verticalmente por encima de la cabeza. La hoja flameante aulló ansiosa en lamentos y gemidos, intimidando a la mujer— Alguna vez fui como tú, ciego de lealtad… Me hastié que mi sangre y mi cansancio no recibieran la recompensa justa. ¡Aquí comienza una nueva era!

Sennefer no dudó en ejecutar a la mujer, sin embargo se detuvo cuando una mancha dorada se atravesara en el camino, cegándolo momentáneamente. En un instante dos manos extendidas y en posición de tijera amenazaron con cortarle el cuello. Un hombre logró escabullirse dentro del salón del trono, vestía un ropaje dorado del que su cosmos se desprendía peligrosamente.

— Me dijeron que eres inmortal, pero estoy seguro que sin brazos, ni cabeza, las cosas serán muy difíciles para ti— le advirtió el enigmático guerrero, quien de un movimiento sería capaz de desmembrarlo tal y como amenazaba.

Sennefer reconoció el idioma de los _griegos_. Sin moverse observó como la lápida se desmoronó una vez que las cadenas fueran destrozadas por una misteriosa fuerza. El prisionero cayó en manos de otra saeta dorada que también alejó a la mujer hacia rincones retirados del palacio.

Un hombre con alas doradas sólo requirió de un impulso para trasportarlos hacia los aposentos de los sacerdotes.

La egipcia miró sorprendida al individuo que la retenía en brazos— ¿Assiut? —lo llamó con voz incrédula, atrayendo los ojos del Apóstol.

El joven egipcio miró sobrecogido el rostro conmocionado de su madre, abrazándola con afecto. Agradeció a los dioses por encontrarla con vida.

— Madre, quiero que tomes a Atem y lo lleves a un lugar seguro —dijo el Apóstol Sagrado al separarse—. No es seguro que permanezcan aquí. El templo de Ra no permitirá que los esbirros de ese demonio penetren, por lo que allí estarán a salvo— explicó, dándole un beso en la frente—. Espérame allí, cuando todo esto termine iré por ustedes— le entregó al joven príncipe quien permanecía inconsciente.

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido que la egipcia no era capaz de ordenar sus ideas, ni encontrar palabras apropiadas para expresar sus temores.

Assiut avanzó hacia un muro tapizado de jeroglíficos, presionó uno de los pintorescos ojos de su izquierda, uno más a la derecha y finalmente otro en el medio los cuales se fueron hundiendo dentro de la pared. Un mecanismo se accionó, abriendo un pasaje en el suelo el cual reveló unas escaleras— Por aquí llegarás sin demora.

— Assiut…. L-la señora… el señor…—se sostuvo de los brazos del Apóstol en quien también sentía gran aflicción por lo ocurrido.

— Llegamos tarde… lo sé —dijo cabizbajo. Grande era la pena que le presionaba el pecho, más al pensar en cómo se lo dirá a Atem—. Lo que importa ahora es salvaguardar la vida del príncipe ¿entiendes? —le acarició el rostro, tratando de darle valor—. Es lo que siempre nos pidió hacer y no pienso fallar en eso… Ve ahora— le pidió, entregándole una antorcha para el oscuro pasadizo.

Cuando era joven el antiguo Apóstol Sagrado de Seth se prometió que el lenguaje no sería un impedimento para comunicarse o aprender, por lo que conocía muchos idiomas, entre ellos el que se hablaba en Grecia— Aunque tengas un poco de razón dudo que seas capaz de lograrlo de un sólo golpe, —comentó con una sonrisa socarrona.

— Si tan interesado estás en retarme entonces lo haré…— advirtió el joven, todavía conmocionado por el panorama de cadáveres y sangre que ha visto desde que arribó a las tierras de Ra.

Sennefer rió divertido, la actitud que percibía de su enemigo le reveló demasiado— Un consejo para ti, cuando vayas a matar a alguien hazlo, no sólo hables de ello— musitó con desafío.

Pese a que por la mente del guerrero pasó la idea, no fue capaz de llevarla a cabo al ser invadido por un horripilante dolor por todo el cuerpo, paralizándolo y mermando sus fuerzas.

El santo cayó de rodillas y codos a los pies de Sennefer. Le costaba respirar, se examinó sin encontrar heridas visibles pese a que sentía que le han atravesado el pecho y extremidades con afiladas espadas. Un frío indescriptible lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

Completamente indefenso recibió una patada en la cara, cayendo de espaldas al piso. Sennefer le aplastó el estomago con el talón.

— Así que el Santuario ha enviado a uno de sus _hienas_— dijo mientras analizaba al guerrero de aspecto tan joven—, un _cachorro_ más bien ¿Este era el plan de los Apóstoles después de todo? —sonrió perversamente—. Qué pena niño, has decidido ayudar a esos escorpiones traicioneros y ahora ellos te sacrificarán para salvar sus patéticas vidas —colocó la punta de la espada a escasos milímetros del peto dorado.

Sugita intentó remover la pierna del egipcio, mas le fue imposible moverse. Podría estar alucinando pero a su alrededor comenzó a ver siluetas traslucidas y siniestras de rostros alargados. No entendía lo que estaba pasando pero estaba perdiendo el sentido de la vista y el tacto.

— Debo admitir que agradezco ésta intrusión, hace mucho tiempo que he buscado la oportunidad de apropiarme de un guerrero del Santuario —Sennefer masculló con serenidad al desaparecer la misteriosa espada, reemplazándola con el cetro de Anubis— Aceptaré éste intercambio por ahora. Después me ayudarás a terminar lo que aquí he empezado.

— ¡No volverás a asesinar a nadie delante de mis ojos Sennefer! ¡No te lo permitiré!— escuchó de una estruendosa voz.

Cuando Sennefer se volvió a encarar al entrometido sujeto, un veloz resplandor lo golpeó de lleno en el tórax. El cometa arrastró al egipcio varios metros atrás, dejándole un agujero del tamaño de un puño en el lado derecho del pecho.

Asiut estaba convencido de haberle dado un golpe del que tardaría en reaccionar, por lo se apresuró a socorrer al santo de Capricornio.

Los ojos de Assiut fueron entrenados desde muy joven para ver a los espíritus. Fue natural percatarse de las almas errantes que estaban sobre el muchacho al que buscaban eliminar. Sintió una gran pena al reconocer que todos esos espectros eran almas de los habitantes de Meskhenet por sus vestimentas y accesorios.

Los espíritus se ahuyentaron por la luminosa presencia que despedía el Apóstol Sagrado de Horus.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó el Santo de Capricornio al sentirse liberado, intentó ponerse de pie pero Assiut lo retuvo por el hombro.

El Apóstol aprovechó el colorante escarlata que había en el suelo para mancharse los dedos, trazando algo sobre la espalda de Sugita. Capricornio se mostró curioso pero no podrá ver la cruz sagrada de Egipto sobre su cloth ni los otros símbolos marcados con sangre que reaccionaron con el fulgor dorado que desprendió la mano de Assiut.

— Esto te protegerá de los enemigos que no puedes ver. Es algo temporal por lo que aconsejo que seas precavido— le musitó al oído antes de levantarse.

—De verdad creí que dejarías al muchacho a mi merced, Apóstol— habló Sennefer en el idioma de Egipto.

Assiut se giró sobresaltado, sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver cómo es que a lo lejos el espectro se enderezó esbozando una cínica sonrisa. Sennefer no le tomó importancia o cuidado al boquete humeante en su pecho por el que podía verse hacia el otro extremo del salón.

Una gran cantidad de sangre espesa borboteó de la herida. La hermosa estola de leopardo moteado cayó de sus hombros dejando a la vista la renombrada llaga de la que brotaba el ojo amarillento del demonio al que le ofrendó su corazón.

Sugita quedó impresionado al ver como es que dentro del vacío entre carne, músculo y arterias comenzó a extenderse una delgada capa de escamas negras.

Assiut tensó el entrecejo, sabía mejor que nadie que Sennefer no sería fácil de vencer, pero jamás imagino que podría regenerarse a tal velocidad y con tanta facilidad.

— ¿Por qué sería tan descuidado en permitirte acrecentar todavía más tu ejército? —replicó el Apóstol, encarando al enemigo con un corazón lleno de rencor que se ha acrecentado tras contemplar con discreción el cadáver de la reina.

Sennefer miró sobre su hombro, sonriendo descaradamente al descubrir la fuente de odio hacia su persona— Si hubieras cumplido con tu parte del convenio tal vez esto no habría pasado…

— ¡Era una situación injusta y lo sabes! ¡Si accedimos a ese desafío sin sentido fue porque así nos lo pidió nuestra reina! ¡Esperaba que alertáramos al Patriarca del Santuario de tus sucias intenciones, arriesgamos todo aún con la congoja de no saber cómo es que eras capaz de vigilar nuestros movimientos, por eso debimos ser cuidadosos…! —explicó iracundo—.Todo para no acrecentar tu ira y disminuyeras nuestro tiempo. Teníamos que distraerte el tiempo suficiente Sennefer. ¡Esto se acabó, no tardará mucho para que el Santuario y el mismo Shaman King vengan hasta aquí!

Las escamas negras rellenaron el hueco en el cuerpo del espectro, asimilando la misma textura y color de la piel borrando toda marca de la lesión— ¿De qué sirvió todo ese astuto plan mi estimado Apóstol? —Sennefer inquirió sarcástico—. ¿A cuántos compañeros no perdiste en tu _falsa contienda_ contra el Santuario? Tus reyes están muertos… pronto lo estará tu príncipe. La verdad es que jamás les di muchas posibilidades de victoria, esperaba que fueran muertos por los santos de Atena sólo por diversión —confesó, reprimiendo una carcajada.

— Miserable… —masculló Assiut con resentimiento—. Pero tienes razón… he perdido mucho… me has quitado lo poco que tenía Sennefer y por eso vas a pagar…

— Dijiste algo muy gracioso hace poco, que no me permitirás matar a nadie delante de ti otra vez…—se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo—. ¿Acaso ésta no es la primera vez? —señalando el entorno—. Disculpa, si pudiera recordar a todos los sujetos a los que les he causado pesar me habría vuelto loco hace mucho tiempo— sonrió con sorna— Pero ahora que te veo con más detenimiento…. —agudizó la vista, analizando esa cara— Me recuerdas a alguien… pero a quién, dónde…. cuándo.

— Era apenas un niño cuando lograste salirte de la tumba, maldito —Assiut se adelantó—. Comenzaba a aprender mi futuro oficio que no era otro más que cuidar de tu maloliente prisión, ¡y ahora que porto la armadura de mi padre estoy aquí para responsabilizarme de tus actos y cumplir con la obligación de mi familia!

Sennefer asoció todo, los recuerdos de un niño moribundo tendido en la arena llegaron a su mente. El espectro sonrió con ironía— Así que… tú eres el chiquillo que escapó ese día… Sí… sí, ahora lo recuerdo. Tienes el mismo gesto irrespetuoso de _tu padre_… Sí, mi primera víctima al regresar a éste mundo. Él pensó que unos cuantos rezos me detendrían, fue satisfactorio mostrarle lo equivocado que estaba cuando le arranqué las entrañas.

—Eres un… —estaba por lanzarse al ataque cuando Capricornio lo contuvo por el brazo.

— ¡No tengo idea de lo que ese sujeto te esté diciendo, pero se reconoce cuando alguien está cegado por la ira! Que el resentimiento no nuble tus sentidos Assiut ya que será como lanzarte al suicidio— pidió Sugita.

— Vaya, parece que el chiquillo aprendió bien sus lecciones en la escuela. Estoy impresionado —Sennefer se burló, volviendo a hablar en griego—. Será mejor que lo escuches.

Assiut tembló lleno de rabia y frustración… Estaba delante del hombre que asesinó a su padre, aquel que ha acabado con la paz que reinaba en Egipto, quien hirió a sus compañeros y mató a otros amigos… ¡El espectro que ha asesinado a la Faraona y al Gran Esposo Real!

Pese a la insistencia del Santo de Capricornio, Assiut se envolvió en fuego dorado al lanzarse al ataque.

Sennefer sonrió despreocupado ante la imagen del hombre halcón que precipitó sus garras contra él.

En defensa del antiguo Apóstol Sagrado de Seth descendieron dos siluetas oscuras que le bloquearon el paso.

Unas manos alargadas con afiladas uñas retuvieron el brazo derecho de Assiut, el Apóstol se tensó al ver el esquelético rostro delante suyo.

El egipcio quedó boquiabierto al reconocer a la bestia infernal— …¡Tú! —recibiendo una patada a traición por la otra escurridiza criatura, seguido de rodillazos combinados que lo lanzaron hacia los pies de Sugita quien permaneció expectante.

Capricornio parpadeó incrédulo ante los seres de piel grisácea que defendían a Sennefer. Eran dos criaturas bípedas con fisonomía humanoide; de la cintura hacia abajo tenían pelaje oscuro, sus pies terminaban en cuatro afiladas garras que raspaban con facilidad el mármol del suelo; una larga y delgada cola les crecía del coxis mientras enormes alas de murciélago nacían de sus omóplatos. Sus brazos eran largos recubiertos de pelo negro, los cuales terminaban en alargadas zarpas de cinco navajas. Sus rostros poseen rasgos esqueléticos con cuencas oculares vacías dentro de las que flotaba un fulgor dorado. Sus cabezas estaban recubiertas por largo cabello del que emergían dos cuernos.

— ¡Qué reunión tan memorable es ésta!— clamó Sennefer con alegría—. Supongo que ya conoces a mis hambrientos _chacales_. Erebus —llamando al de cabello oscuro—, Mastema —y al demonio de pelo anaranjado —, tenemos invitados indeseables— masculló.

Los demonios gruñeron con instinto depredador cuando el Apóstol Sagrado de Horus se pusiera de pie.

— Ahora que _los juegos_ han terminado y el Santuario se ha inmiscuido, es momento de ponerse serios— el cetro de Anubis volvió a brillar con una intensa aura escarlata— Que el _caos_ reinicie la marcha.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 16**

***Celada**. Pieza de la armadura que servía para cubrir y resguardar la cabeza. Es la parte móvil de algunos yelmos que se alzaba o bajaba sostenido de dos ejes a los lados del mismo, en la cual tenía orificios para ver, y en la cual el guerrero se protegía.

* **Nergal**. Es el nombre del dios sumerio-babilonio del inframundo y señor de los muertos. Nergal es el portador de la pestilencia, la fiebre y la devastación, y sus atributos son la hoz y la porra.

* **Zohar**. En idioma hebreo significa '_**Esplendor'**_ (así llamaremos a las armaduras de ciertos guerreros a partir de ahora)

* **Brontes**. En la mitología griega, Brontes (en griego '_el que truena_') formaba junto con Estéropes y Arges la primera generación de Cíclopes, hijos de Urano y Gea. Eran gigantes con un solo ojo en mitad de la frente y un temperamento horrible.

*** Shkhin. **Úlcera

* **Taumaturgia:** Facultad de realizar milagros o hechos extraordinarios y prodigiosos.

* **Nigromancia:** es del Arte que se dedica al estudio de la muerte, y se centra en el control de los muertos. También consiste en la adivinación mediante la consulta a los muertos y sus espíritus o cadáveres.

***Chaty** o Tyaty era el más alto funcionario del Antiguo Egipto, el primer magistrado después del faraón. Visir o "primer ministro", cuya autoridad sólo era superada por la del faraón, asumiendo varias de sus funciones por delegación.

* **Anubis:** Anubis era el encargado de guiar al espíritu de los muertos al "otro mundo.

*** Los campos de Aaru:** Mientras el DUAT es el infierno, estos campos eran considerados el paraíso para los egipcios, un campo eternamente fértil.


	18. Capitulo 17 El Cetro de Anubis Parte I

En algún lugar de Norteamérica existe una aldea de leyenda, habitada por una tribu de shamanes que cumplen los designios de los _Grandes Espíritus_.

Allí se vive con humildad en edificios de adobe o madera. La habitan personas generosas que viven bajo reglas sencillas, en constante comunión con la naturaleza y se sustentan a base del comercio.

El actual regente de la aldea es un hombre llamado _Silver_, elegido por el mismo _Shaman King_ para gobernar durante sus ausencias.

Por tradición, en la aldea se seleccionan a diez shamanes con el rango de _Oficiales_, para convertirse en los emisarios del _Shaman King_, así mismo son los guardianes de la tribu y del territorio sagrado donde resplandecen los espíritus de la Tierra. Es un grupo formado por los mejores y más bravos shamanes de la región que no dudarán en luchar contra aquellos que atenten contra la tranquilidad del pueblo.

Ese día, en la aldea hubo una ligera conmoción cuando un heraldo de _las arenas_ arribó desde los cielos. Convertido en una saeta de fuego cayó en medio de la plaza principal asustando a más de algún diligente.

Hombres, mujeres y niños que pasaban por allí se maravillaron ante la armadura esmeralda que envestía al _forastero_. El contraste del color verde y los detalles dorados de la vestimenta despertaron interés en la población, intentando adivinar el lugar de origen del visitante.

Con el paso de los años han visto a hombres similares a él caminar por la aldea en busca de consejo del _Rey_ de los shamanes, pero como en todo pueblo pequeño la llegada de un extranjero causaba expectación.

Las alas metálicas en su espalda creaban una pronunciada sombra sobre sí mismo, dotándole de un equivocado aspecto amenazante. El hombre no se movió, como si temiera siquiera dar un paso en la tierra de los _Grandes Espíritus _permaneció estático. Contempló con nostalgia a los habitantes, sus ropas y accesorios sobretodo…

El visitante reaccionó hasta que tres personas que vestían telas relucientes y máscaras ceremoniales se le pusieron enfrente. Como si se tratara de espíritus que habitan en el viento, aparecieron en el lugar al soplar la brisa de la tarde.

El hombre dedicó una mirada a los _Oficiales_ quienes lo rodearon con discreción. Él entendía bien las precauciones ya que no era la primera vez que pisaba suelo sagrado, para la mayoría de los que allí lo recordaban siendo un criminal, un traidor que veinte años atrás se dejó influenciar por las ambiciones del temible _Hao Asakura_.

Pero él ya no era ese mismo niño de antes, hace años que reconoció el error cometido y su vida fue salvada, condenado sólo al exilio en vez de la muerte. Se prometió jamás volver... pero _su nuevo hogar_ bien valía la humillación.

— He venido para ver al Shaman King —anunció el **Apóstol Sagrado de **_**Osiris**_*.

Los _Oficiales_ guardaron silencio algunos segundos, hasta que uno de ellos se adelantó al resto para decir —Existen formas más apropiadas para llevar a cabo tal solicitud… tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo— una voz masculina fue clara aún con la máscara de búfalo cubriéndole el rostro.

El sujeto sonrió con melancolía—El tiempo apremia, pido disculpas por no seguir la formalidad del protocolo— el Apóstol respondió con tranquilidad, ocultando su verdadera urgencia.

— **Nichrom***, ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no te parece? —indagó el enmascarado antes de descubrirse el rostro.

—**Kalim***, esto es importante —insistió, importándole poco si el _Oficial_ deseaba hacer remembranzas del pasado; ésta no era una visita de placer.

Kalim era un hombre alto, muy fornido. Las facciones de su cara eran duras y alargadas, resaltando una nariz de largo tabique. Poseía cabello negro y ojos oscuros que resaltaban en su piel rojiza al ser nativo de las tierras del norte.

Para Nichrom, Kalim no había cambiado mucho más que por las arrugas que se le acentuaban alrededor de los ojos.

Por otro lado, para el apache fue difícil reconocer al hermano menor del fallecido Chrom; debajo del Alba de Osiris había un joven de tez rojiza, cabello oscuro entrenzado y ojos ligeramente claros; de un perfil mucho más fino a diferencia del resto de la tribu.

—Necesito urgentemente ver a Yoh Asakura —volvió a decir, impacientándole la actitud pasiva de los _Oficiales_—, algo muy grave está ocurriendo en las tierras de mis señores. Necesito su ayuda.

—Hay cosas que no cambiarán —el apache comentó soltando un leve suspiro. Nichrom siempre fue muy impaciente desde que era un niño, pero percibía la genuina ansiedad que le palpitaba en el pecho y que al mismo tiempo le oprimía el corazón.

Los años le han permitido a Kalim adquirir una sabiduría y comprensión que jamás imaginó obtendría, por lo que en su ser no albergaba ningún rencor hacia Nichrom como para negarse a ayudarlo.

— Tu preocupación es clara, en tus ojos veo que algo muy delicado ocurre en Oriente. Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para que el señor Yoh te reciba en el menor tiempo posible. Sígueme —dio una señal para que el resto de los _Oficiales_ rompieran la formación, permitiéndole al forastero caminar con libertad por la aldea.

Dentro del bosque sagrado Nichrom aguardó donde le ordenaron que lo hiciera, ignorando la presencia de los dos apaches que lo vigilaban con recelo.

El Apóstol permaneció con la vista en el inmenso remolino de luz al que tanta devoción le tuvo alguna vez. El recorrido por la aldea Apache le hizo revivir recuerdos que estaban muy enterrados en su conciencia. Alguna vez fue feliz viviendo allí… eso podía admitirlo; nació con un potencial fuera de lo común, algo que se demostró cuando a los ocho años fue nombrado Oficial de la tribu ya que sus capacidades estaban a la altura de los más fuertes shamanes de la aldea, incluso se llegó a creer que quizá él podría ser el próximo _Shaman King_.

Nichrom se esforzó por ser de los mejores gracias a la inspiración que recibió de su hermano Chrom, quien fue un apache devoto, con un gran sentido del deber hacia los _Grandes Espíritus_… no había un deseo más fuerte en su corazón que el de llegar a ser un shaman como Chrom ya que poseía una _luz_ en el alma que cualquiera envidiaría. Pero llegó a cierta edad en la que comenzó a cuestionar muchas de las reglas o tradiciones a las que la tribu estaba sometida, una etapa rebelde que culminó con la muerte de su hermano mayor a manos de un shaman al que debió poner a prueba y enseñar una nueva técnica…

La venganza contaminó su alma, se vendió a los perversos planes del primer sujeto que le prometió satisfacción, se perdió a sí mismo en el vórtice de un conflicto por el que estuvo a punto de morir. Fue juzgado como un traidor, pero la faraona Inet lo salvó, intercedió ante los apaches al exigir que se respetara el designio que existía en el joven shaman al no estar destinado a morir allí, sino a servir a _Ra_ en el futuro.

Fue un adolescente descarriado que se enamoró de aquella mujer que le dio un sentido a su existencia, a la que juró defender con su vida. Le ha servido con devoción desde hace veinte años, fue bendecido con el Alba Sagrada de Osiris, nombrado el guardián de la Faraona y el Esposo Real… algo que había cumplido sin ninguna falla hasta hoy…

Nichrom salió del trance en el que lo sumergieron sus pensamientos al ver al _Oficial _Kalim, apareció de la nada entre dos tótems ceremoniales que allí se erigían. El Apóstol aguardó por la respuesta.

— Él te recibirá Nichrom… —dijo el apache con solemnidad. El gesto de Kalim le extrañó, parecía confundido y a la vez preocupado.

Nichrom pasó por el portal que lo trasladó al sitio más sagrado de la aldea (quizá del mundo entero), justo a los pies del tornado luminoso, los _Grandes Espíritus_. Allí caminó en solitario por el sendero empinado. Pese a que era la primera vez que entraba a ese espacio, divisó rápido el altar en medio del círculo de tótems, había alguien sentado en el.

Intentó hacer memoria de la última vez que vio a Yoh Asakura, no pudiendo recordarlo con exactitud, después de todo durante sus esporádicas visitas a Egipto no había estado presente. Al verlo de espaldas no pudo evitar compararlo con el derrotado Hao Asakura por su largo cabello oscuro cubriéndole la espalda. Conforme más se adentraba al territorio, más era la fuerza espiritual que sentía en el ambiente… ¿Lo que percibía era el Ka del Shaman King? Yoh siempre fue poderoso, pero ahora estaba lejos de poder ser comparado con cualquier otro shaman que haya conocido…

Una vez que se acercó lo suficiente Nichrom realizó una cordial reverencia— Honorable Shaman King, gracias por esta audiencia —se anticipó a cualquier saludo o reacción de parte del Rey—. Traigo noticias de carácter urgente, por lo que espero perdone mi rudeza. Mi señora pide su intervención en las tierras de Egipto, un gran mal está afectando al pueblo de Ra. Una vengativa alma que fue sellada por uno de sus predecesores ha escapado después de milenios. La Faraona y toda la familia real corren un grave peligro y es por eso que…

— Creí que en Egipto se jactaban de no necesitar ayuda de nadie —interrumpió el Shaman King, sin volverse.

Nichrom se contrarió un poco por palabras tan frías, pero prosiguió— La situación lo requiere así. El enemigo cuenta con un poderoso artefacto que usted debe de conocer: **El Cetro de Anubis**, forjado por Sennefer, él ha vuelto y…

—¿Y qué esperas que yo haga, Nichrom? —preguntó el Shaman King con aire sosegado.

El Apóstol levantó la cabeza en un sobresalto, miró desconcertado al hombre que continuaba dándole la espalda. Admitía que Egipto había decidido florecer por sus propios medios, rechazando muchas veces el apoyo de otras naciones, pero Yoh Asakura jamás se mostró descontento por ello, existía una buena relación diplomática y, hasta donde sabía, entre la Faraona y él existía una gran simpatía.

La indiferencia del Shaman King perturbó al Apóstol lo suficiente como para que la altanería dominara su boca— ¿Acaso no me has escuchado?... Necesitamos tu ayuda. La maldad de Sennefer ha regresado y engullido las tierras de Egipto, planea repetir la misma sangrienta cruzada de antaño. En el pasado un antiguo Shaman King ayudó a frenar sus ambiciones y trajo paz. Nuevamente necesitamos de esa intervención.

El Shaman King no reaccionó ni por la quebrada voz del Apóstol.

El Rey de los Shamanes giró un poco el rostro por encima del hombro, permitiéndole al Apóstol notar la máscara de madera que lo cubría— El pueblo de Egipto se enorgullece de ser quienes dieron inicio con las artes de los shamanes— comentó con tranquilidad—. Se vanaglorian por ser los _padres del shamanisno_, y por ende cualquiera pensaría que no existen rivales para ustedes en ese ámbito…— bajó las piernas del pedestal y caminó un poco alrededor de él— ¿Qué sucede Nichrom? ¿Vas a decirme que después de tantos siglos han sido sobreestimados? ¿Qué es un simple _espectro del pasado_ contra la gran nación que son ustedes?

—¡No juegues conmigo! —Nichrom espetó con furia. Sabía bien con quién estaba tratando, pero por el pasado que comparten juntos conoce la clase de persona que es Yoh Asakura, ¡siempre le irritó su forma de ser!—. ¡El Cetro de Anubis no es algo que puedas ignorar! No habría tenido que venir hasta aquí y humillarme para pedirte apoyo de no ser por ese objeto. ¡La vida de mi Faraona peligra! —gritó exasperado, sin poder comprender al Rey—. ¡Te lo suplico!— se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo en el acto más humilde que alguna vez ha hecho frente a alguien.

El Shaman King inclinó la cabeza para obsérvalo detenidamente, la frente del Apóstol tocaba el suelo.

La máscara ceremonial con forma de águila impedía que sus verdaderos sentimientos quedaran a la vista de cualquiera. Con la misma rigidez que mostraba la madera, el Shama King dijo— Sennefer todavía no ha hecho nada que ustedes no sean capaces de resolver…

Nichrom se estremeció, temblando de frustración por lo escuchado. Levantó la cabeza de inmediato con una gran furia destellando en sus ojos, mas no era suficiente para atemorizar al Rey.

— Creo que están subestimándose, Nichrom. Inténtenlo y descubrirán que no me necesitan para tal tarea —la decisión no cambiaría.

— ¿Estás diciendo que esperarás a que la situación sea irreversible para decidir actuar? ¡¿Es eso? —el Apóstol Sagrado de Osiris se levantó de golpe. Seguía sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. El Shaman King es aquel que guía a las personas, el que vela por la humanidad y sus pueblos ¿por qué se niega a colaborar? Yoh nunca fue alguien egoísta, ¿entonces por qué…?

— ¡¿Qué pasa contigo? —Nichrom alargó el brazo con el que intentó sujetar a Asakura por la túnica.

La sola intención de querer ponerle un dedo encima hizo que aparecieran unos gruesos grilletes que le aprisionaron las muñecas.

Un par de cadenas se tensaron en el aire al ser lanzadas por dos apaches que aparecieron en el lugar. Le jalaron los brazos quedando totalmente extendidos a la altura de los hombros, siendo un tercer individuo quien le colocara una daga sobre la yugular.

—¿De verdad creíste que permitiría que alguien con tus antecedentes estuviera a solas con el señor Asakura? —escuchó la penetrante voz de Kalim quien sujetaba la daga que podría degollarlo con facilidad.

—No hay necesidad de derramar sangre en suelo sagrado, Kalim— intervino el Shaman King, sin moverse de su sitio—. El Apóstol ya se marchaba.

Nichrom apretó los dientes para reprimir la ira. El poder que tiene ahora le permite sentir confianza en sí mismo, podría vencer a Kalim y a los otros dos guerreros, pero luchar contra Yoh Asakura era una cuestión diferente…

—¿No es así? —reiteró el enmascarado.

No había viajado hasta Norteamérica para iniciar una contienda inútil, aunque le descorazonaba la frialdad con la que las suplicas de su pueblo habían sido ignoradas.

El Apóstol Sagrado de Osiris cerró los ojos, siendo su silencio lo que afirmó lo dicho por el gobernante de los apaches.

— Acompáñenlo a la salida —Yoh ordenó a los _Oficiales_—. Y lleva éste mensaje a los tuyos, Nichrom: Como el Shaman King, sé cuando debo actuar… que sea la última vez que osen decirme cómo hacer mi trabajo —advirtió en un tono que nadie jamás había escuchado de él, incluso Kalim mostró preocupación.

Una vez que lo liberaran Nichrom lanzó una última mirada al Shaman King y susurró— Has cambiado, Asakura… ya no te reconozco.

**Capitulo 17 **

**El Cetro de Anubis Parte I **

**Monstruos **

La ciudad de Meskhenet necesitó de siglos de espera y el paso de muchas generaciones para florecer a un costado del Río Nilo.

Con la caída de Egipto en el año 30 a. C. tras la muerte de Cleopatra, los ancestros de los fundadores de Meskhenet se refugiaron dentro del corazón del desierto una vez que el reino se convirtió en una provincia del Imperio Romano. Allí vivieron durante décadas, resguardando las antiguas costumbres, leyes, creencias y cientos de tesoros, pero la posesión más preciada de todas fue el linaje de los antiguos Reyes de Egipto.

Bajo el manto protector de los dioses egipcios sobrevivieron a una vida de sacrificios y enclaustramiento, aferrados a la promesa de un reino próspero bajo el sol en el futuro.

Muchos fueron los reyes que nacieron en el anonimato, mas ninguno pudo reclamar la corona de un país que no estaba listo para resurgir de la arena. Sólo hasta que el mundo sufrió el cambio pronosticado por los sacerdotes una reina pudo ser nombrada, siendo Inet la primera Faraona de la _nueva era_. Ella creó el reino que su pueblo idealizó, también abrió las puertas a todo huérfano de patria que buscara un lugar al cual pertenecer.

La ciudad estaba sencillamente distribuida, cuatrocientos metros al sur de las murallas del palacio se aglomeraban las construcciones y mercados que la población habitaba. Todavía más al sur, junto al Nilo, se encontraban los campos de cultivo de cebada, trigo y vid. Más allá de las cosechas estaban los pastizales y el ganado.

A orillas del río se desarrollaba la actividad pesquera, siendo un punto donde se reunían tanto comerciantes locales como foráneos.

Al este y al oeste del palacio se edificaron los templos dedicados a los diferentes dioses del pueblo. Estos recintos eran custodiados por los Apóstoles consagrados a dicho dios, así como por cierto número de sacerdotes que llevaban a cabo las ceremonias y ritos de alabanza.

Al norte unas bellísimas pirámides y obeliscos lucían como montañas custodiando el palacio. Allí se encuentra un oasis rodeado por las más verdes plantas y las más bellas flores que se hayan visto en el reino, un jardín conmemorativo a los dioses de Egipto que muy pocos privilegiados podían visitar.

Con trabajo duro, decisiones sabias, un sentido correcto de la justicia y colaboradores dignos, la Faraona edificó una de las ciudades más importantes del mundo actual… resultaba increíble cómo es que algo que tardó tanto en realizarse pudo desmoronarse en menos de un día…

Sennefer apareció junto al Nilo durante el alba; las aguas del río se tornaron en sangre y de ella emergieron un sin número de espectros malignos que azotaron sin piedad a los habitantes.

Los Apóstoles entraron en funciones, logrando repeler a las hordas infernales, mas Sennefer atacó con un gran repertorio de espectros poderosos que lograron asesinar a algunos de los Apóstoles, siendo desgarrador verlos regresar del más allá como enemigos.

Además, _el príncipe desterrado_ contó con un aliado de tremendo poder, uno que arrastraba las pestes que alguna vez aterrorizaron a Egipto en la antigüedad.

La Faraona ordenó a cinco de los Apóstoles proteger al pueblo pese a que disminuiría la fuerza bélica de la armada. Así fue como el Apóstol Sagrado de Anubis, Bastet, Maat, Sobek y Thot reunieron a los sobrevivientes dentro del Real Templo de Osiris, Isis y Horus.

Alrededor de los tres recintos, los guerreros tomaron diferentes posiciones con las que formaron los cinco vértices de una pirámide. Los Apóstoles conectaron sus energías, formando paredes impenetrables para cualquier espíritu maligno. Una pirámide de luz se alzó por encima del más alto obelisco de la ciudad, siendo una abominación para los espectros.

Han transcurrido muchas horas desde que la contienda dio un inesperado giro, cuando Sennefer capturó al príncipe Atem. Ante tal hazaña, el diabólico _príncipe_ se dio el gusto de obligar una negociación. La Faraona no lo dudó ni un instante, aceptó cada una de las demandas… excepto la de entregar a su pueblo.

Los Apóstoles sabían bien que en el momento en que apartaran la barrera, todos esos engendros comenzarían un festín de sangre y muerte. Las criaturas han golpeado sin descanso las murallas pese a la energía que ha calcinado los cadáveres putrefactos. Los muertos vivientes entraban constantemente en frenesí por el aroma del miedo y lágrimas de los inocentes refugiados.

El cansancio de los defensores de Ra comenzaba a notarse, y no sólo en los semblantes de los guerreros de Egipto, sino en la efectividad de la barrera. Ya algunos de los demonios son capaces de meter un brazo o cualquier otra bizarra extremidad a través de ella sin sufrir daño.

Osahar, el Apóstol Sagrado de Anubis, permanecía en el vértice lateral izquierdo del campo de fuerza. Su alba estaba formada por brillantes placas negras; líneas doradas adornaban hombreras, peto, guantes y botas; incrustaciones de preciosas esmeraldas resaltaban en la tenebrosa coraza. El casco poseía la forma de la cabeza de un chacal, el cual cubría en su totalidad el cráneo y rostro.

Los gruñidos, lamentos y gemidos de los espíritus no era algo que lo desconcentraran, permanecía con los ojos cerrados aún cuando manos huesudas estaban por darle alcance. Él junto con sus hermanos Apóstoles han conseguido sobrellevar la desesperación y el cansancio para cumplir con la tarea encomendada, pero por muy diestros que fueran, los cinco guerreros se sobresaltaron al percibir la repentina muerte de la Faraona.

Osahar escuchó el llanto del desierto, incluso el de su propia Alba por el acontecimiento. El Apóstol cerró fuertemente los puños ante la agobiante sensación que lo atravesó como una lanza por la espalda.

— Ya no tiene caso que continúen con ésta inútil encomienda —escuchó de una voz femenina que resaltó de entre el mar de lamentos—. Se acabó Osahar, lo sabes.

Por los dos orificios en el casco de Anubis pueden verse los ojos oscuros del Apóstol Sagrado, los cuales se abrieron repentinamente vibrando en cólera y frustración.

Osahar deseó abandonar su posición, emplear todo su Ka para descomponer a la traidora en partículas de polvo.

— ¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí maldita serpiente? —recriminó el Apóstol Sagrado de Anubis—. ¿No entiendes que tus estúpidas proposiciones no me interesan?

— Desearía que pudieras ver las cosas como yo lo hago ¿acaso no lo entiendes? —cuestionó Hehet, Apóstol de **Sekhmet*** —. Desde el principio no existía oportunidad, Sennefer está fuera de nuestras habilidades, ha transformado su maldición en una ventaja imparable. Además el Cetro de Anubis es su llave para obtener cualquier victoria.

— La cobardía no viste bien en un guerrero de Ra, eres repugnante… ¡Lárgate, tu lengua llena de veneno no hará dudar a mi espíritu!

— ¿Acaso la muerte de nuestros camaradas no te enseñó nada? —a su alrededor los engendros y cadáveres se alejaron un poco—. Osahar, aunque todos me odien siguen siendo mis compañeros, por eso estoy dispuesta a interceder por ustedes. Aparten la barrera, acepten a Sennefer como el nuevo Faraón y él les perdonará la vida así como perdonó la mía.

— ¡Tu desvergüenza me abruma Hehet…! Así como tú ofreciste la vida del príncipe a ese monstruo, ¡¿esperas que sacrifiquemos a nuestro pueblo para salvarnos?— el guerrero espetó iracundo, recordando que fue Hehet quien sacó al joven príncipe Atem del palacio para llevárselo a Sennefer.

— Lo único que pido es que vengas a mi lado, quiero que estemos juntos… —musitó cabizbaja—. Te amo Osahar, eso nunca cambiará.

El Apóstol sagrado de Anubis bufó todavía más fuerte y rabioso— ¡Cierra la boca! ¡No quiero escucharte más! ¡Esa _palabra_ carece de valor viniendo de tus labios! ¡Soy el Apóstol Sagrado de Anubis, nací para servir a la Casa Real de Meskhenet, jamás aceptaré aliarme a un demonio enemigo de Egipto! —un resplandor rojo destelló por los ojos del casco de Anubis— ¡Aplastaré a todo aquel que atente contra la seguridad de éste país! ¡Sea quien sea!

Hehet se intimidó por el fulgor rojo que desprendieron los ojos de feroz chacal, sabía perfectamente lo que tal manifestación significaba.

Tras varios segundos de silencio, Hehet habló con resignación— Dime Osahar, _Visionario de la Muerte_* del templo de Anubis, ¿cómo voy a morir? ¿Serás tú mi verdugo?

El Apóstol no respondió al instante. Como Visionario de la Muerte tiene la capacidad de ver la forma y el tiempo en que una persona _va a morir_. En la actualidad es el único visionario que posee la capacidad de lograr una premonición detallada, otros apenas son capaces de ver las heridas por las que van a perecer.

Osahar vio marcadas sobre Hehet las lesiones que le darían muerte, también la miró _transformada_ a la edad en la que sucedería. Cerró los ojos para desvanecer la ilusión, no

siendo una habilidad que le gustara usar demasiado, mucho menos en aquellos que son cercanos a él… Nunca imaginó que lo usaría contra la mujer que llegó a amar.

— En su momento… sí, yo mismo pondré tu corazón en la balanza frente al gran dios Osiris… —murmuró con desafecto—, pero antes deberás pagar en vida muchas de tus faltas, iniciando tu penitencia ahora.

Justo en ese momento una fuerte detonación sacudió el suelo bajo sus pies, Hehet se volvió para ver la embravecida ola de luz, estrellas y galaxias que fulminó a todos los cadáveres ambulantes de la zona.

Hehet de Sekhmet retrocedió antes de ser devorada por la avalancha resplandeciente, reapareciendo lejos de la pirámide protectora.

El Apóstol Sagrado de Anubis notó la estructura dorada cubriendo al hombre que detonó la explosión galáctica. Por un instante lo confundió con su compañero Assiut, pero en cuanto la arena y bruma cósmica comenzaran a desvanecerse reconoció la vestidura sagrada de un guerrero de Atena.

Hehet estaba confundida, ¿cómo es que un santo del Santuario había llegado a Egipto? Según las palabras de Sennefer, los Apóstoles que viajaron a Grecia no podrían revelar nada de las actividades ocurridas en Meskhenet, ¿acaso sus compañeros sucumbieron ante la desesperación?

— Apóstoles Sagrados de Ra —dijo el santo de cabellera azul clara, fijando la vista en la Apóstol de Sekhmet—, prosigan con su tarea sin pendiente, el Santuario ya está al tanto de la situación y unirá fuerzas con ustedes para erradicar el mal que aquí se ha desatado —aseguró el Santo de Géminis.

Osahar recobró un poco de fuerza al escuchar la noticia, algo de luz todavía existía al final del conflicto.

— ¿Géminis? —preguntó extrañada Hehet—. Tenía entendido que Albert de Géminis murió en la batalla junto al Apóstol Sagrado de Horus, ¿cómo es esto posible?

La única herida visible en Albert es aquella echa por los sables de Horus en su frente, pero el guerrero se encontraba en perfecto estado pese a las circunstancias en las que se le dio por _muerto_—. Tus compañeros apostaron el todo por el todo para transmitir la verdadera intención de la Faraona. Estoy enterado de la verdadera situación, incluyendo la traición de uno de ustedes —puntualizó con desprecio.

— Ya veo, así que encontraron la forma de burlar a Sennefer, ¡qué osados! —alabó con amargura—. Pero lamentablemente han llegado muy tarde, la Faraona ha muerto, el desierto aúlla de dolor, ¿no lo escuchas? —dijo entre los constantes silbidos del viento que azotaban la noche—. Todo fue en vano, ni siquiera la presencia de un santo cambiará el resultado… ¡No estás capacitado para enfrentar las fuerzas que aquí existen! —exclamó—. Pudiste reducir a cenizas al batallón de cadáveres, sin embargo solo has roto sus burdos cascarones, algo que vas a lamentar.

Albert sintió un espeluznante escalofrió expandiéndose por su pierna izquierda. Volteó buscando explicación, viendo como una mano transparente lo había sujetado por el tobillo. Un espectro comenzó a emerger del suelo, seguido por otras decenas de ánimas que tapizaron la tierra.

Albert pateó al esperpento, mas no consiguió nada al golpear el aire.

— Vaya, parece que puedes verlos —Hehet comentó sonriente—, pero eso no significa que estés capacitado para combatirlos. ¡Sí que Assiut es un desconsiderado, enviarte aquí sin ninguna clase de advertencia!

Albert guardó silencio, conservando la calma pese a que otros engendros comenzaron a trepar por su cuerpo.

— En eso te equivocas Hehet —intervino el Apóstol Sagrado de Anubis—, Assiut contaba con nosotros para apoyar al santo de oro, ¿o acaso olvidas quién soy yo? —Osahar se hirió la mano con un trozo de metal de su alba, acumulando la sangre emergente en la palma—. Por mis venas corre la misma sangre de Zubari, antiguo Apóstol Sagrado de Anubis quien fue hermano de Sennefer, antiguo Apóstol Sagrado de Seth. Soy aquel que camina más cerca de las puertas del Duat y lleva las almas a su juicio con Osiris —el Apóstol arrojó el puñado de sangre hacia el santo de Géminis, manchando su cloth.

Las ánimas que rodeaban a Albert chillaron acongojadas, retrocediendo de inmediato. Aquellas que tocaron la armadura dorada resultaron heridas, por lo que ahuyentadas se desvanecieron hacia lugares donde la oscuridad las abrazaría.

— He creado un vínculo por el que le transfiero la misma fuerza que edifica ésta barrera, así que no podrás escudarte detrás de ningún fantasma Hehet, llegó la hora de afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos.

Hehet sudó invadida por cierto temor. Sabe bien que la piedra angular del conjuro de protección es Osahar, no por nada es el Apóstol bendecido por Anubis. Sin mencionar que es descendiente directo del linaje al que perteneció Sennefer en vida, por lo tanto la misma sangre con la que se creó el Cetro de Anubis circula por el cuerpo del Apóstol, lo que le brinda una mayor defensa contra todo lo relacionado con el místico artefacto.

Albert contempló sin miedo a los indecisos espectros que mantuvieron la distancia. Dio un inofensivo paso hacia la izquierda, alborotando a los seres intangibles que se encogieron temerosos, comprobando que en verdad eran repelidos por el nuevo cosmos que sentía flamear en su cloth. Ya no tendría que preocuparse de ellos.

Géminis regresó su atención a la sierva de Sekhmet —Por haber traicionado a tu nación y a tus camaradas —acumuló cosmos en la mano—, por haber puesto en peligro a los habitantes del Santuario, ¡recibe mi _**Espiral Galáctica**_!

**Palacio Real de Meskhenet**

— Que el caos reinicie la marcha —Sennefer comentó sonriente, siendo una indicación imperativa por la que los esbirros alados atacaron.

Sugita se encontraba confundido, no era capaz de percibir algún cosmos de esas dos bestias por lo que no estaba seguro de cómo atacar.

Assiut respondió a los gruñidos de los monstruos con su propio grito de guerra, lanzándose contra ellos en un fugaz movimiento.

Impulsado por el rencor y los recuerdos del pasado, el puño de Assiut atestó un potente golpe contra el rostro de Erebus que resonó por toda la cámara. Al mismo tiempo el demonio de cabello anaranjado, Mastema, se desplazó por un costado, enredando su brazo alrededor del cuello del Apóstol para someterlo. Sin embargo, Assiut sujetó con fuerza las garras del adversario, torciéndole la muñeca para liberarse, atestando un gancho directo por debajo de la mandíbula que aventó a Mastema hacia el techo contra el que golpeó y quedó colgando.

Sobreponiéndose al primer golpe, Erebus cayó sobre sus cuatro extremidades al suelo, impulsándose como fiera hacia el Apóstol con las zarpas extendidas.

Capricornio no se animó a intervenir. Veía alrededor de Assiut un tornado de fuertes emociones que arrasará con todo aquel que esté a su alcance sin importar que sea aliado

o enemigo. No podía hacerlo entrar en razón, pero cuando menos evitará que lo maten de ser necesario.

Discretamente Sugita lanzó una mirada hacia Sennefer quien le dedicó un gesto totalmente despreocupado. Se había sentado en un peldaño de la escalera, parecía no importarle mucho la batalla de sus lacayos y toda su atención se centró en el guerrero del Santuario a quien cínicamente sonrió.

— ¿Y cuál se supone es tu papel aquí? —musitó curioso—. Creo que ese hombre pretende quedarse con toda la diversión para él solo, no entiendo para qué trajo consigo a dos santos dorados —inquirió, contemplando de vez en cuando el cetro en su mano.

Sugita se giró hacia Sennefer, adoptando una posición de combate.

—¿Realmente planeas pelear contra mí? —río descaradamente.

El Santo de Capricornio no se amedrantó, sus ojos mostraron seguridad y convicción— Según tengo entendido todo esto no es más que un juego para ti… pues bien, si tú eres el _rey en el tablero_ de juego todo acabará al vencerte.

—De nuevo me desafías —murmuró sonriente—. Pero no tiene ningún caso, puedo verlo en tus ojos… existe una diferencia abismal entre tú y yo, por lo que no me interesa pelear contigo —aclaró con desgano.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó confundido.

— Que no tengo deseos de pelear contra alguien que no ha matado a nadie en su patética vida —repitió fastidiado—. Prefiero a los oponentes que, como ese Apóstol de allá, destruyen los límites impuestos por la disciplina, logrando pelear con su verdadero potencial, sin restricciones estúpidas como el honor o la moral.

Sugita permaneció pasmado por lo que escuchaba.

— Él de verdad quiere matarme —prosiguió, refiriéndose a Assiut quien combatía con las criaturas—, sus sentimientos son genuinos, embriagadores, por eso vale la pena el darle la oportunidad. Cuando un ser humano deja de razonar libera sus instintos y muestra su auténtico ser… —explicó al ponerse de pie una vez más—. La realidad es que todos los humanos somos monstruos… ¡Monstruos creados por los dioses a su imagen y semejanza! —señaló a las numerosas figuras esculpidas en las columnas de la habitación.

El santo permaneció contrariado, buscando algo con qué refutar dichas palabras que, sin saber porqué, comenzaban a intimidarlo.

— Eres muy joven —Senefer comentó de pronto, complacido por la confusión despertada en el santo—, creo que estoy siendo injusto contigo. No entenderás lo que trato de decirte a menos que lo experimentes primero, por lo que está bien —una bruma escarlata cubrió al egipcio e hizo reaccionar el rubí en el Cetro de Anubis—… seré generoso, permitiré que conozcas a la bestia que duerme en ti.

—¡Basta, no permitiré que intentes distraerme más! —gritó, invadido por un temor que no podía entender. ¡La mirada de ese hombre, su voz, lo estaban encerrando en una jaula invisible dentro de la que se sentía sofocado!

—Percibo tu miedo, tu ansiedad, estás listo. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Por qué no me atacas? —incitó conforme avanzaba hacia el guerrero dorado—. Golpéame con todo tu poder, si no lo haces entonces yo atacaré primero… —masculló con una sonrisa retorcida.

Pero Sugita no se movió, se sentía encadenado al suelo. Ante la inactividad, Sennefer lo apuntó con el dedo, generando una chispa eléctrica que lanzó sin demora.

Capricornio rebotó el destello con la palma de la mano.

Satisfecho por la reacción del adversario, Sennefer repitió el mismo ataque repetidas veces a gran velocidad. Sugita repelió cada una de las ráfagas con el filo de excalibur cubriéndole el brazo derecho.

Inesperadamente Sennefer se desvaneció, materializándose detrás de Capricornio para atacarlo, mas el santo fue veloz, bloqueó el puñetazo con la rodilla al efectuar una voltereta con la que se alejó del egipcio.

—¿Acaso en el Santuario sólo les enseñan a huir? —cuestionó—. Me confundes joven santo, he aceptado tu desafío pero parece que estás evitándome…

Sugita blandió su brazo derecho para decir— A distancia es cómo mejor se aprecia el verdadero resplandor de mi espada, ¡_Excalibur_!

La ráfaga dorada partió el suelo conforme avanzó hacia Sennefer. El antiguo Apóstol Sagrado vio los abundantes hilos de sangre oscura salir de su muslo y brazo izquierdo. Un profundo corte se abrió en su pierna mientras su brazo se desprendió.

El egipcio tensó el entrecejo, mas su sonrisa se mantuvo aún cuando un segundo destello venía en camino.

—Muy interesante —murmuró para sí, extendiendo el Cetro de Anubis con el que golpeó la energía cortante. El ataque de Capricornio se desvaneció en partículas de luz que desaparecieron con rapidez—. Parece que después de todo podrías ser un buen rival… Me has mostrado lo que eres capaz de hacer, pero desperdiciaste la única oportunidad que tenías para hacerme un daño significativo —contempló tranquilamente el brazo que yacía en el suelo, cómo si la idea de permanecer manco de por vida no le molestara—. Qué fastidio… nacimos del polvo y al morir debemos volver a él— comentó al contemplar cómo su extremidad cortada poco a poco se convirtió en granos de arena.

—Luchar sin ninguna clase de armadura contra un santo no es algo sensato —comentó Capricornio manteniendo la guardia en alto.

—Je, volverse dependiente de una coraza de metal tampoco lo es… Ustedes se fían demasiado de esas criaturas —señaló el manto sagrado de Capricornio—. Según sé, las renombradas cloths del Santuario son especiales pues están vivas… —un gesto diabólico le curveó los labios— eso significa que así como tú y cualquier otro mortal también pueden morir. Jamás he visto fallecer a una armadura de oro, será interesante ver lo frágil que pueden ser…

Sugita no había terminado de escuchar la frase cuando sintió a Sennefer detrás de él. Capricornio se giró lo más rápido que pudo con intención de atacar, mas quedó inmóvil al ver como Sennefer había puesto su dedo índice en el punto medio del peto de su cloth. Una sensación de peligro le recorrió la espina al verlo sonreír.

Sugita sintió un intenso calor atravesarle el cuerpo, seguido de algo tibio que comenzó a caer por su espalda y abdomen. Sus piernas se debilitaron rápidamente, retrocediendo sólo un poco antes de caer de rodillas al suelo.

Assiut se volvió al ver el relámpago blanco que destruyó un muro de la sala. Se alarmó al observar al santo ateniense de cuclillas y a merced del demonio Sennefer.

Armándose con los sables de Horus buscó deshacerse de la bestia que ha sabido eludirle desde el comienzo de la batalla, pero el murciélago batió con fuerzas las alas, desatando un tornado que empujó a Assiut hacia un rincón lejano de la habitación.

El segundo espectro alado finalmente reaccionó, sacando su cuerpo del techo al que quedó adherido por sus filosas zarpas. Mastema rugió de manera amenazadora, abalanzándose sobre el Apóstol Sagrado de Horus.

El sabor de la sangre no era algo que Sugita de Capricornio desconociera. Su infancia no fue una vida de lujos ni mucho menos de buenos tratos.

Al palpar la herida en su pecho es el momento en que agradeció haber tenido un maestro tan estricto y de mano dura… sólo así fue capaz de sobreponerse al dolor con tanta rapidez.

Sennefer se acercó al abatido santo creyéndolo indefenso, colocó su dedo sobre la corona de la cloth dispuesto a repetir el mismo suceso. Pero antes de que el resplandor apareciera, el brazo de Sugita se tornó en una navaja de luz dorada que cortó la muñeca del egipcio.

Levantándose de golpe, el santo de Capricornio trazó una par de cortes más que golpearon directamente el cuerpo del enemigo.

El sonoro quejido de Sennefer alertó a sus sirvientes, los cuales abandonaron la lucha contra el acorralado Assiut para ir en su ayuda.

El Apóstol Sagrado de Horus estaba por impulsarse detrás de ellos, conteniéndose al ver cómo el santo de Atena se dio media vuelta para encararlos él mismo con su cosmos al máximo.

Sin permitirles acercarse lo suficiente para herirlo, Sugita lanzó un golpe al aire en el instante en que exclamó _—¡Excalibur Justice!_ —liberando un centenar de hilos de luz formando una cuadricula que pasó a través de los demonios alados, quedando marcadas las líneas horizontales y verticales sobre ellos.

Frenados por la fuerza del cosmos, los cuerpos de Mastema y Erebus se dividieron en pedazos rectangulares que cayeron al suelo sobre un gran charco de sangre.

Assiut contempló anonadado los restos, lanzando una mirada de confusión hacia el joven santo del que jamás esperó una reacción similar. Cierto que su primera impresión sobre él fue insignificante, pero ahora comenzaba a cambiar.

— _Esto comienza a ser un fastidio_— ambos jóvenes escucharon la voz del conquistador de Egipto.

El mutilado cuerpo de Sennefer se mantenía a flote envuelto por Ka de color escarlata, algunas piezas se volvieron arena mientras las cascadas de sangre negra comenzaron a solidificarse.

El santo y el Apóstol observaron detenidamente cómo el fluido oscuro tomó la forma del brazo y mano perdida del espectro, volviéndose extremidades cubiertas de escamas negras que de igual forma rellenaron los espacios huecos que dejaron los cortes de Excalibur.

Manteniendo un gesto burlón y ególatra habló —Esos ojos tuyos son engañosos— río—, jamás esperé que bajo tal _envoltura_ existiera un arma tan peligrosa… —la oscuridad de las escamas nuevamente comenzó a ceder, tornándose del mismo color que el resto de la piel de Sennefer quien sujetó con fuerza el Cetro de Anubis sin desvanecer su _Ka_.

— No hubo que escarbar demasiado profundo para que me mostraras tu verdadero ser. Tenía tiempo sin ver a alguien que pudiera hacer _llover sangre, _estoy complacido.

— Es verdad que me sentí confundido con tu sarta de palabrerías, pero bastó éste gesto tuyo —cubriendo el agujero en su peto— para hacerme recordar que como santo de Atena tengo prohibido dudar. Levantaré mi puño contra cualquier enemigo del Santuario y lo exterminaré.

— Eso será algo difícil de lograr, ¿no lo crees? —sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo—. No importa cuántas veces hieran o destruyan mi cuerpo, volverá a reconstruirse ya que es el templo de una gran maldición gracias a la fuerza combinada de los dioses de Egipto y el mismísimo _Shaman King_. Mi alma está encadenada a mi cuerpo original, ni el cielo o el infierno pueden reclamarla; fue toda una pesadilla permanecer dentro de una vasija inmóvil e inútil durante centurias… Estaré en deuda con _mi nuevo señor_ quien le transmitió vida a mis pétreos huesos y piel marchita.

— ¿Estás diciendo que ésta es una lucha inútil?— inquirió Capricornio con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡No!— exclamó Assiut exponiendo su luminoso Ka—. ¡Quizá no pueda ser destruido, pero sí puedo devolverlo al lugar del que jamás debió salir!

Assiut lanzó los sagrados sables de Horus hacia el enemigo, los cuales se clavaron en el suelo marcando los radios de un círculo dentro del que Sennefer era el centro.

— "_¡Por Osiris…"—_ recitó Assiut rodeado por flameante Ka que inundó la habitación completa.

Sennefer notó cómo es que de las hojas de los sables emergieron jeroglíficos de luz que comenzaron a girar uno tras otro formando un aro perfecto a su alrededor.

— "… _por Isis_…" —un segundo aro se formó— "… _por Horus! —_y un tercero_— ¡La divina trinidad de nuestro pueblo_"

Del suelo, justo a espaldas de Senefer, emergió un sarcófago destapado— ¡_Muerte…_— del interior repleto de sombras emergió un sin número de vendas que envolvieron al egipcio desde los pies hasta la cabeza— _… esperanza…—_ Sennefer fue jalado dentro del sarcófago, siendo sellado por una tapa ceremonial. Los aros de luz se convirtieron en cadenas que se ataron alrededor del ataúd— _… y resurrección! ¡Por los sellos de la pirámide sagrada yo te ordeno que vuelvas a dormir!— _los sables de Horus se despegaron del suelo para clavarse por el medio del ataúd, atravesándolo y girando como si fueran las llaves de un místico cerrojo.

Sugita observó con detenimiento al Apóstol Sagrado, estaba asombrado por la fuerza de su cosmos que es capaz de rivalizar con el santo de Géminis. Percibía la vibra espiritual de todo el entorno, una esencia muy similar a la que ha sentido en el templo del cangrejo dorado.

Visiblemente agotado, Assiut apaciguó su Ka mientras pensaba en que había tenido éxito y finalmente su padre había sido vengado, sin embargo…

— _Qué iluso de tu parte_— volvieron a escuchar la cruel voz de Sennefer— _¿Acaso no me estabas escuchando? ¿De verdad crees que tu débil Ka es suficiente para retenerme? _

Assiut quedó descorazonado al ver cómo las cadenas del sarcófago comenzaron a romperse.

Una densa bruma roja empezó a salir de la fisuras de la tumba— _Se necesitó del poder de los dioses de tu pueblo y del Shaman King para aprisionarme la primera vez, ¡una vez que ese sello fue roto es imposible de imitar!_— rugió, provocando la ira del cielo oscuro. Las nubes nocturnas se adornaron con relámpagos que tronaban en la lejanía.

Conforme el Ka de Senefer se incrementaba, el sonido del viento se intensificaba sonando como una jauría de animales feroces. De la oscuridad de las dunas aparecieron miles de puntos rojos, los ojos del ejército del antiguo Apóstol de Seth.

Assiut y Sugita sintieron como el Palacio entero comenzó a temblar, quizá todo Egipto lo hacía.

El sarcófago estalló en cientos de pedazos, dentro de la bruma sangrienta la sombra del demonio Sennefer les sonrió con maldad. Para los dos guerreros era la primera vez que sentían una presencia tan poderosa e inquietante.

— Espero ahora comprendan que no les conviene ser malos _invitados_— prosiguió con sorna—, o tal vez yo he sido un mal anfitrión —rió descaradamente—. Es algo que puedo solucionar, permítanme vestirme con mejores ropas, mi más reciente adquisición.

El Cetro de Anubis destelló entre la neblina roja, abriendo un portal del que salió algo que no pudiron distinguir en la penumbra.

— ¡_**Zohar**_ de _**Estéropes***_, despierta y cubre mi cuerpo!

El resplandor de los relámpagos permitió a Assiut y a Sugita observar cómo una armadura blanca se ensambló al egipcio. El Apóstol podía saber que no se trataba de ninguna de las Albas sagradas de Ra, sino del tesoro que la Faraona debió entregar a cambio de la seguridad del Príncipe Atem.

El _Zohar_ era una armadura completa que parecía estar formada por relucientes diamantes blancos y placas rojizas. El yelmo protegía toda la cabeza, contaba con una celada sobra la se grabó un enorme ojo en el centro, quedando a la vista la barbilla del egipcio.

El Ka de Sennefer continuó aumentando mientras los lamentos del desierto resonaban en los oídos de los guerreros sagrados. La alabanza espectral incitó al egipcio a atacar.

De su cuerpo Sennefer liberó una cantidad alarmante de relámpagos carmesí que arremetieron contra todo lo que se hallaba dentro de la habitación del trono.

Assiut intentó resistir, pero el dolor le hizo perder la poca energía que le quedaba, terminando estampado en la muralla más próxima, y aún allí siguió siendo vapuleado por las tremendas descargas hasta que dejó de reaccionar.

Sugita quiso eludirlos, pero resultó inútil al ser alcanzado por uno de ellos. Las descargas lo sacudieron con violencia, pese a que luchó para que su cosmos lo mantuviera de pie terminó boca abajo en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Los estruendos cesaron en cuanto los pasos metálicos de Sennefer se dejaron escuchar. El egipcio caminó hacia donde Assiut colgaba de la pared, contemplándolo como si fuera una gran pintura de la que estaba muy orgulloso.

— Me entusiasma cómo es que la cosas tienden a repetirse… la forma en la que la historia se recrea por tan pequeñas coincidencias —comentó con arrogancia al sujetar el cabello del Apóstol hasta levantarle la barbilla y exponer su cuello—. Tú, así como el mismo _Horus_ en la antigüedad, buscó vengar la muerte de su padre quien fue asesinado por _Seth_… lamentablemente para ti nadie intercederá para devolverte el _reino _que tanto deseas arrebatarme —rió estrujando todavía más los cabellos del Apóstol hasta que éste emitiera un quejido en su inconsciencia—. Del mismo modo, a diferencia de _Seth_ yo no sólo he logrado destruir a _Osiris_, sino también a _Isis_ y muy pronto a _Horus_… ¡La familia real completa, tal y cómo el mismo dios del desierto lo deseó alguna vez!— río con malicia, restregando la cabeza del Apostol contra el muro.

Sennefer percibió el cosmos hostil del caballero dorado que se había puesto de pie. La armadura dorada no sufrió mayores daños, pero el santo se veía herido y agotado.

— Para ser alguien que tiene el pecho perforado no te ves tan mal— comentó, soltando al inconciente Assiut.

— No importa cuántas veces… lastimes mi cuerpo, mi cosmos me levantará… las veces necesarias hasta cumplir con mi misión— aclaró, envainando a Excalibur.

La ráfaga cortante escapó del brazo de Capricornio en un fulgor mortal. Senefer recibió el impacto que dibujó una línea vertical en su armadura. Sugita esperó ver como la coraza cedía como un cascaron, pero quedó absorto al ver cómo Excalibur no causó ni una leve fisura en el material.

Sennefer se carcajeó victorioso— ¡Maravilloso, parece que la historia que me contaron sobre éste ropaje es verídico! —comentó extasiado—. No es que le tema a recibir uno o dos golpes, ya comprobaste que todo intento es inútil, pero incluso alguien como yo aprecia la integridad de su persona —con pasos tranquilos llegó hasta donde estaban los restos de sus cadavéricos subordinados. El Santo de Capricornio y el Apóstol Sagrado de Horus habían dejado de interesarle—. Éste entretenimiento fue _inesperado_… innecesario pero _placentero_— apuntó el Cetro de Anubis hacia los pedazos de carne y huesos—, aunque no necesito de _bufones _en mi corte— la sangre y restos de los demonios reaccionaron ante el fulgor del cetro maldito, transformándose en una masa orgánica que comenzó a tomar forma—, sino guerreros que fortalezcan mi ejercito de inmortales.

Capricornio miró con horror como Mastema y Erebus volvían a vivir, aunque sus cuerpos habían ganado una mayor musculatura, incluso se veían mucho más altos que antes.

— Mi tiempo fue detenido hace siglos, ahora que ha vuelto a correr ya nada lo detendrá— dijo al dar media vuelta hacia el santo—. Y en vista que pronto recibiré la visita de más agentes del Santuario, lo más propio es que me prepare para darles un buen recibimiento. ¡Desaparece!

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 17**

**Osiris**: Osiris es el dios egipcio de la resurrección, símbolo de la fertilidad y regeneración del Nilo; es el dios de la vegetación y la agricultura. Es el responsable de juzgar a los muertos en la Duat.

**Nichrom & Kalim: **Personajes originales de la serie de Shaman King.

**ANUBIS:** Era el encargado de guiar al espíritu de los muertos al "otro mundo", la Duat, dentro de las creencias egipcias.

**SEKHMET: **Diosa leona representante del Sol en su aspecto maléfico.

El nombre significa La Potente. Simbolizó también la guerra y fue colaboradora de la diosa cósmica Hathor, enviada a la tierra por Ra para exterminar a los rebeldes a su fe.

**Visionario de la muerte**: Persona a la que se le dio el poder de ver las condiciones en las que un individuo morirá en el futuro. (De mi fanfic LOST SOULS)

**Estéropes:** En la mitología griega, Estéropes (en griego 'el que da el rayo') formaba junto con Brontes y Arges la primera generación de Cíclopes, hijos de Urano y Gea.


	19. Capitulo 18 El Cetro de Anubis Parte II

_Grecia, el Santuario de Atena._

_Templo de Cáncer, horas antes._

El enorme destello de la explosión suscitada en el templo de Géminis lo cegó momentáneamente. Con un brazo se cubrió la cara cuando una repentina presión en el hombro lo tomó por sorpresa.

Sugita quedó boquiabierto al ver al Santo de Géminis frente a él. Albert aprovechó la confusión del joven para arrastrarlo sin consentimiento hacia el portal creado por su cosmos.

Fueron unos segundos de intenso frío y una agresiva tensión sobre su ser, pero en cuanto el vértigo desapareció Sugita se encontraba en un lugar en el que jamás había estado, un bosque del que pudo reconocer una vegetación rica en pinos.

Capricornio pestañeó repetidas veces, desorientado se dispuso a hablar cuando advirtió una tercera presencia detrás del caballero dorado de Géminis.

—Guarda silencio y escúchame con mucha atención —se adelantó Albert a cualquier pregunta o intención—. La situación ha dado un giro complicado por lo que debemos de actuar pronto.

— Evidentemente… —musitó el joven santo, contemplando con recelo al Apóstol Sagrado de Horus quien le dedicaba una mirada similar—. Parece que tienen mucho qué contar.

—¿Estás seguro que es prudente involucrar a alguien como él? —cuestionó el Apóstol para indignación de Capricornio.

—Yo también tengo mis dudas, pero es todo con lo que contamos por ahora —añadió Albert pese al gesto de Sugita a quien se le dificultaba asimilar la idea de que ambos _enemigos_ hablaran tan tranquilamente entre ellos, pero sobretodo que él fuera el tema a tratar.

Unas vez que ambos terminaron de evaluarlo, le explicaron lo acontecido en el combate del Tercer Templo del Zodiaco.

Todo no fue más que una charada, eso fue lo más difícil de aceptar.

En Egipto un hombre se había apoderado del reino por la fuerza, siendo él quien ordenó a los Apóstoles que avanzaran hacia el Santuario y asesinaran a todos los siervos de Atena. Se les prohibió que revelaran la verdadera situación en Egipto, de lo contrario asesinarían al príncipe de la nación. Sin embargo, la Faraona les ordenó que hicieran todo lo posible por hacer llegar al Patriarca y a los Santos la verdad, así como encontrar una manera en la que se pudiera salvar al Santuario y a Meskenet por igual.

Todo habría resultado mucho más sencillo de no ser que se les advirtió que sus acciones serían supervisadas. Al principio creyeron que esa era la función de Nergal (Patrono del Zohar de Brontes), aunque gracias a las habilidades del Apóstol Sagrado de **Thot*** descubrieron que había una misteriosa presencia involucrada, alguien cuyos ojos eran capaces de seguirlos durante la travesía.

Ante tal predicamento discutieron sobre cómo proceder, incluso estuvieron dispuestos a llevar a cabo la tarea del enemigo con tal de proteger a sus gobernantes. De no ser por Shai así hubiera sido.

Gracias a la actual Santo de Virgo tuvieron conocimiento de las habilidades del Caballero de Géminis, por lo que si lograban que él entendiera el verdadero caos detrás del conflicto se podría actuar de acuerdo a las órdenes de la Faraona.

No importaba cómo pero la prioridad de los Apóstoles era arribar al tercer templo del Zodiaco, siendo Assiut quien se encargaría de tratar con el guerrero dorado.

El problema surgió en que el santo dorado en cuestión no utilizó sus poderes psíquicos durante la batalla, sin embargo para Albert todo quedó claro una vez que se logró el cometido. Gracias a que el Apóstol Sagrado de Horus obligó la conexión mental, ambos pudieron conversar sin que pudieran ser escuchados.

Una vez consiente de la verdad detrás de la _improvisada_ Guerra Santa, tanto Albert como Assiut decidieron arriesgarse, comprobar qué tan omnipresente podría ser aquella entidad que los observaba. La detonación provocada por el choque de sus poderes fue el telón perfecto para desaparecer de escena. Gracias al excelente dominio del caballero de Géminis sobre la técnica de "_Otra dimensión_" le fue posible utilizar sus puertas como escape y traslado hacia aquel recóndito bosque en Europa.

— Por la seguridad de los gobernantes de Egipto el enemigo debe seguir creyendo que todo va de acuerdo a su plan. Es por ello que nosotros tres entraremos a Meskenet y acabaremos con la rebelión para restablecer el orden —aclaró Albert.

—¿Acaso no piensas informar al Patriarca de esto? —preguntó preocupado el joven Capricornio.

Albert negó con la cabeza —No es prudente, entre más _real_ continúe la situación mejores oportunidades tendremos de lograr nuestro objetivo.

—No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando —girándose hacia el Apóstol—. ¿Acaso no te importa que tus compañeros —encarando después a Albert—, y los nuestros estén luchando por tal infamia?

— Eres muy joven… —comentó Assiut con serenidad—, pero un día entenderás que morir en el cumplimiento del _deber_ no es algo vergonzoso, ni mucho menos inútil. Aunque para los hombres todo señale a _traición_, los dioses conocerán la verdad detrás de nuestras acciones, al final ellos nos juzgaran. Ten por seguro que ninguno de mis _hermanos_ siente arrepentimiento por esto, así que no te conviene pensar lo contrario.

—No tiene caso que reproches— advirtió Géminis—. Si realmente quieres que el derramamiento de sangre de termine debemos detener a ese hombre llamado Sennefer. Ahora, ¿estás con nosotros en esto o prefieres que te deje aquí?

**Capitulo 18. El Cetro de Anubis, Parte II**

_**Alba divina**_

Sugita de Capricornio ocultó al miedo que sentía por la desventaja numérica de la batalla. No sólo había que lidiar con enemigos difíciles de herir, sino que aparentemente eran inmortales.

Los demonios bautizados como Mastema y Erebus le lanzaban miradas iracundas mientras el Conquistador de Egipto sonreía triunfante.

— ¡Desaparece! —vociferó Sennefer, siendo una orden inmediata que las dos bestias obedecieron.

Capricornio quedó sorprendido cuando una brisa le meció el cabello en el momento en que Mastema ya estaba a su costado desplegando un zarpazo.

Sugita se ladeó para esquivar, aunque al mismo tiempo Erebus ya lo había sofocado con un golpazo en el pecho que agravó todavía más la herida en su cuerpo y en la cloth.

El santo dorado gritó escupiendo sangre. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo del que se levantó presuroso. Los demonios corrieron para darle alcance, el santo de Capricornio apenas pudo bloquear los ataques de los demonios quienes, de alguna manera, habían aumentado su velocidad.

El santo dorado liberó un sablazo de Excalibur que partió en dos un ala de Erebus quien rugió sonoramente.

Capricornio continuó lanzando las ráfagas cortantes por toda la habitación, mas las bestias esquivaron recibiendo daños mínimos que ignoraron por la rabia.

Mastema y Erebus no le permitían descansar, acosado por las dos criaturas recorrió el salón hasta que un golpe certero del santo expulsó a Erebus hacia el desierto. Mastema tomó desprevenido a Capricornio por lo que lo envistió por un costado, arrastrándolo hacia el exterior de la construcción donde la tormenta de arena había cubierto el hermoso jardín del palacio. Ambos azotaron pesadamente contra el suelo, el casco dorado se desprendió de la cabeza del santo de Capricornio para perderse en la oscuridad.

Con el demonio sobre de él, Sugita se tensó cuando las grandes manos de Mastema le estrujaron el cuello. Sólo fue un apretón de pocos segundos pero sintió como su espina estuvo por quebrarse; el contacto de esas garras sobre su piel resultó como el del metal al rojo vivo. Cuando la sangre comenzó a resbalarle por el cuello entendió que un instante más y todo terminaría para él, por lo que colando el brazo derecho por en medio de los brazos de la criatura le cortó ambas extremidades.

El monstruo chilló, exponiendo el pecho sobre el que Sugita pateó cual cabra con ambas piernas.

Ambos oponentes se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Excalibur volvió a resplandecer en el brazo del santo desatando la temible técnica en la que la red dorada se precipitó contra el enemigo.

Antes de ser alcanzado por la técnica mortal, Erebus voló a gran velocidad, interponiéndose entre su semejante y las ráfagas de ken. Su ser expulsó una cosmoenergía violeta contra la que el resplandor dorado chocó.

El santo de Capricornio esperó ver la misma escena en la que las dos criaturas terminaron hechas pedazos, sin embargo grande fue su desconcierto al ver cómo Erebus en efecto fue alcanzado por el devastador ken, mas la red no alcanzó a atravesarlo.

La criatura se cubrió de la sangre negruzca que escurrió de las numerosas heridas que se le marcaron en el cuerpo.

Absorto, el santo comprendió que los enemigos no sólo habían incrementado su tamaño, velocidad y fuerza, sino de la misma forma su resistencia —Es como si a cada minuto que pelean conmigo se volvieran inmunes a mis técnicas —pensó con gran temor.

Sugita se encogió por el cansancio y la lesión en el pecho, pero más que nunca se aferró a no darse por vencido, ésa era una auténtica batalla en la que si era derrotado sólo le esperaba la muerte.

Aún con el cuerpo casi desecho, Erebus emprendió el contraataque. Conservando fluidez y rapidez en sus movimientos, se abalanzó sobre el santo quien de inmediato alzó la guardia para esquivar el embiste.

En cuanto Sugita evadió el zarpazo del demonio, su acciones fueron restringidas por unos látigos que se le enredaron en las piernas. Vio con horror cómo es que la sangre de su oponente adquirió cierto estado sólido, siendo extremidades que manipula a voluntad.

De inmediato Erebus lo sujetó por la espalda, permitiendo que su sangre comenzara a envolver la cloth del santo. La criatura aplicó dos fuertes tirones en la cabeza y en el brazo derecho del joven con los que lo inmovilizó.

Incapaz de superar la fuerza física del adversario, Sugita buscó elevar su cosmos para liberarse, pero en cuanto estaba por conectar su espíritu con aquel universo interior de su ser, un espantoso dolor se lo impidió.

Aunque carecía de algunas extremidades no fue razón para que Mastema dejara la lucha. Sus fauces se cerraron fuertemente sobre el brazo derecho del santo de Capricornio como un cocodrilo hambriento. Con el primer mordisco los colmillos apenas agrietaron la cloth, mas al siguiente la sangre roja comenzó a escurrir entre los afilados dientes.

Mientras Erebus lo tenía completamente sometido y le mantenía el brazo extendido, Mastema buscaba arrancarle a _Excalibur_ de manera salvaje, que probara en carne propia el mismo dolor que causa a otros.

Sugita gritó repetidas veces agobiado por el dolor. Las navajas que se le enterraron en el cuerpo inyectaron una brasa incandescente bajo la piel que le producía mucho sufrimiento. La mordida le provocó intensas visiones de cadáveres, sangre, sequia, llamas y guerra, un vistazo hacia el interior del infierno mismo.

Muchos de sus sentidos querían colapsar, pero se aferró a no desfallecer. Forcejeó inútilmente contra las dos bestias.

Desde el palacio, Sennefer _escuchaba_ complacido el espectáculo; la manera en la que el viento silbaba encubriendo las angustiosas exclamaciones le producía melancolía. Sí, él mismo fue abatido por la misma desesperación tantas veces pero el desierto ahogó por centurias su voz, reprimió su existencia. Pero ya que esa pesadilla terminó, era su turno para desatar la peor de las tormentas por el mundo, se aseguraría de enterrar bajo la arena a todos aquellos que se interpusieran en su camino.

— ¿No es maravilloso reina mía? —preguntó mirando hacia donde ocurría la batalla. Cargaba el cadáver de la Faraona, acunándolo contra su pecho—. El torbellino de emociones que crea una batalla como ésta. La delgada línea que separa la vida de la muerte es la zona donde el hombre expone su verdadero rostro, donde brilla ese fulgor divino que los dioses soplaron durante la creación… Pronto todos los continentes serán arrasados por vendavales similares a éste hasta sumirlos en el caos, pero al final todo habrá valido la pena.

Calló, pensativo ante una pregunta que quizá sólo él era capaz de escuchar— ¿Por qué no termino con esto, dices?… No mi bella flor de desierto, los Apóstoles y los Santos aún me son de utilidad, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta? —cuestiona a la mujer inerte como si ésta le escuchara—. Te contaré un pequeño secreto sólo a ti —dando pasos cortos por el lugar—. Cuando conocí a esos dos creí que eran espíritus ordinarios, simples emisarios de mi _libertador_. Fueron mis herramientas para recuperar el Cetro de Anubis —relató—. Después, fui en búsqueda de mi misterioso benefactor, aquel que me permitió ver de nuevo los colores del mundo… Debo admitir que imaginé a alguien totalmente diferente antes de conocerlo, pero supongo que las apariencias siempre son engañosas —recordó a aquel joven de cálida sonrisa que lo invitó a fumar junto al fuego— . No es vergonzoso decir que me convenció… todo lo que dijo fue lógico, no existían razones por lo cual negarme a seguirlo. Y aún después de que no sólo me dio nueva vida, me permitió conservar mi tesoro y la libertad para cumplir mi venganza, me obsequió a esas dos criaturas. Dijo que sólo yo sería capaz de controlarlos y llevarlos a un nivel alto de evolución.

Continuó caminando por la sala, embelesado por los recuerdos de aquel día junto a la fogata— "_Mastema_" y "_Erebus_", si iban a ser de mi propiedad debí empezar por darles nombres. Rápidamente descubrí la gran habilidad latente en ellos, la forma asombrosa en la que se adaptan a cualquier oponente o situación, lo rapidez con la que aprenden de sus propios defectos y debilidades. Cada batalla los obliga a mejorar, cada vez que los regreso del _abismo_ con el Cetro de Anubis vuelven con notables mejoras físicas y mentales, por lo que para mí es conveniente que luchen y mueran las veces que sean necesarias; al final cada herida, cada gota de sangre los acerca a una perfección que cualquier ser humano envidiaría —río prepotente.

La mezcla de todos esos sonidos... la diabólica risa de Sennefer, los gruñidos bestiales y los lejanos gritos de agonía recrearon para Assiut el día en que comenzó su camino para convertirse en el próximo Apóstol Sagrado de Horus.

En aquel estado semiconsciente escuchaba en un atronador eco los gritos de alrededor.

En aquella ocasión no pudo levantarse, adormecido por las heridas sólo lloró y rogó a los dioses un milagro. Toda la vida ha creído que su llanto no fue escuchado, mas el trauma no le permitía recordar detalles importantes que delatarían una intervención divina en ese entonces.

Ahora que es un hombre y los eventos se repetían de una forma muy similar, una reconfortante sensación comenzaba a hacerse presente sobre él. Aún con el frío recorriendo la noche, un extraño cobijo lo envolvió. Dentro del pozo oscuro de la inconsciencia algo comenzó a notarse, un leve resplandor que tintineaba agonizante.

Mientras más interés mostraba por ella, la luz ganaba un brillo amarillento _—¿Acaso aquí terminará todo, Assiut?—_ escuchó en el antiguo idioma egipcio.

— ¿Quién es, quién me llama?— preguntó dentro de sus pensamientos, recordando poco a poco que no era la primera vez que escuchaba tal voz.

— _De pie_— de nuevo, **esa orden**—. _Apóyate sobre tus piernas, camina, sígueme_. —el ente luminoso permaneció estático en la penumbra.

Se sintió de nuevo ese niño moribundo en el desierto. Aquel día una voz le dio las mismas ordenes… creyó que se trataba de simples alucinaciones, engaños del desierto para llevarlo a la tumba. Sin embargo, pese a resistirse y que los deseos de morir entre la arena eran fuertes, la luz no lo abandonó, permaneció allí insistente hasta que se puso de pie, guiándolo en su andar por el desierto.

Casi hipnotizado siguió el resplandor durante días. La luz se mantuvo siempre distante de él, pero conforme se acercaba a su destino la distancia disminuía, aumentando la desesperación en el infante por la caminata sin fin.

Mientras más se acercaba a ella una silueta era visible en el medio de toda la luz… ahora lo recordaba, vio un halcón de plumaje dorado del que emanaba un brillo divino. De pronto el río se cruzó en el camino, le impidió seguir a la radiante ave que se detuvo sobre una barcaza que paseaba en las cercanías. El halcón le dedicó una mirada antes de descender hacia los brazos de una mujer, desapareciendo entre las mantas que ella cargaba con cuidado. Después el jovencito colapsó.

Cuando el velo de la ignorancia y el olvido fue desgarrado por las garras del halcón, Assiut se conmocionó al descubrir la verdad —Mi dios…—murmuró casi sin aliento— …A-atem.

Siempre le dijeron que el Príncipe Atem fue el responsable de salvarle la vida. Lo llamaron un milagro ya que siendo un bebé lo divisó en la orilla del Nilo, siendo sus señales y pucheros que alertaron a los sirvientes y a sus padres de la situación.

A todos les confundió ese extraño apego que el príncipe despertó por el solitario Assiut, algunos más envidiaron tal lazo, él mismo no llegó a comprender tal apego pero ahora todo tenía sentido… La forma en la que lo miraba cuando se angustiaba, el modo en que le apretaba la mano cuando sentía miedo, el porqué lo buscaba cuando se sentía perdido— Él sabía que yo lo protegería sin importar qué… él sabía que yo nací sólo para servirle… —meditó el Apóstol conforme sus parpados luchaban por abrirse— .Qué ciego fui, ¿por qué no lo vi antes?… Él siempre confío en mí ya que sólo existo para protegerlo…

Sennefer detuvo su andar por las sombras al ver en el suelo uno de los sables de Horus. Frunció el entrecejo al ver como la hoja comenzó a vibrar, como si fuera un pajarillo herido que se empecinaba por emprender de nuevo el vuelo. Le intrigó el fenómeno, mas en cuanto escuchó un pavoroso gruñido se volvió hacia el origen de éste.

Sugita quedó ensordecido por el repentino alarido del demonio que momentos antes estuvo por arrancarle el brazo. Sintió un gran alivio cuando las fauces se separaron, mas el desconcierto persistió, un sentimiento que compartió con la otra bestia que aún lo aprisionaba.

El monstruo y el caballero dorado notaron el visible dolor de Mastema quien frenéticamente se sujetaba la garganta, retrocediendo con movimientos violentos. De la boca del demonio salían inexplicables estelas de humo, como si dentro de su cuerpo se hubiera iniciado un incendio incontrolable.

En la desesperación por aplacar la agonía, el demonio comenzó a mordisquear la arena, tragándola como instantes antes succionó la sangre del santo de Capricornio.

Tan consternado por el evento como los demás, Sennefer analizó la situación sin encontrar razón lógica, debiendo guardar toda conjetura ante el estallido de cosmos que ocurrió dentro del palacio.

Los sables de Horus se alzaron del suelo, volviendo a las manos del Apóstol Sagrado quien recuperó el conocimiento y la fuerza para combatir. En contra de lo pensado, el blanco inmediato de Assiut no fue Sennefer, sino que a la velocidad de la luz llegó hasta donde Erebus y Mastema se encontraban.

Envuelto por un Ka destellante, Assiut atestó una rápida estocada al cuerpo de la criatura sin herir al santo ateniense. Enganchado por el vibrante sable de Horus, Erebus fue separado brutalmente de su presa, siendo arrojado hacia donde Mastema permanecía envuelto por la locura.

Poseído nuevamente por la furia de la venganza, Assiut se arrojó contra ellos, arremetiendo numerosas veces sus cuerpos de manera feroz. El Apóstol ignoró cada alarido, cada chorro de sangre hasta sentirse satisfecho, ¡regresarles al doble la agonía vivida por su padre a quien destazaron y devoraron sin piedad en el pasado!

Con el Alba de Horus manchada con la sangre negruzca, Assiut intensificó el poder de su Ka— _Horus Abbove!_ —clamó con todas las fuerzas de su voz, un grito que liberó años de pesadillas y frustración.

Un fuerte destello resplandeció en su mano, Assiut contuvo el poder latente entre los dedos para lanzar un golpe hacia las dos bestias quienes quedaron ciegas por el resplandor que estalló como una gran nova dentro del desierto.

Un silbido agudo y después un potente estallido. Luz blanca trajo el día por un instante al reino sumido en la oscuridad.

Sennefer permaneció con una expresión serena aún en ese mundo en blanco y negro. Vio como la luz creada por el Apóstol se convirtió en una gran ráfaga que arrastró a sus subordinados, abriendo las arenas del desierto en dos. Sonrió por el abrupto incremento de poder en el Apóstol Sagrado de Horus, mas no era suficiente para impresionarlo.

Mastema y Erebus desaparecieron entre la luminosidad, la arena y el aire mientras el santo de Capricornio terminó en el suelo.

Assiut no esperó a regocijarse por la desaparición de los dos monstruos, de forma inmediata se giró hacia donde el antiguo Apóstol Sagrado de Seth se hallaba observando los hechos.

Assiut se impulsó hacia él manteniendo al máximo su poder, los sables de Horus se tensaban fuertemente en sus manos, brillando como lo harían en las del mismo dios de Egipto.

Sennefer se negó a cualquier movimiento pese a la estocada dirigida hacia su corazón. No porque confiara plenamente en el Zohar que portaba, incluso temió por un segundo que el arma divina fuera capaz de herirlo, pero estaba dispuesto a poner en función a su más reciente adquisición.

El sable de Horus se precipitó sobre Sennefer como las garras del Halcón que buscan una presa, sólo que una mano se alzó frente a éste impidiéndole avanzar más.

El mismos Ka de Assiut se apagó por esa palma que impuso autoridad. El Apóstol quedó perplejo al ver a la Faraona moverse.

Cargada por el enemigo que le dio muerte, levantó el brazo deteniendo al atacante.

Assiut no se detuvo por la fuerte impresión del momento, simplemente no importaba que tanta fuerza empleara, los sables no avanzaron ni un milímetro más ante la señal de la Faraona. Sufrió un gran sobresalto cuando la vio ladear la cabeza, dedicándole una mirada carente de la chispa que delataban voluntad y vida.

— N-no… reina mía… ¡usted no puede…! —murmuró— ¡Sennefer, eres un maldito!

Sennefer volvió a reír descaradamente. Su risa maléfica terminó por sumergir una vez más a Egipto en la oscuridad.

— Como Faraón es natural que necesite una compañera digna a mi lado… —comentó cínicamente, acariciando con dulzura la mejilla del cadáver ensangrentado—. ¿Creíste que dejaría escapar tan bello trofeo? ¡Los dioses de éste nauseabundo pueblo depositaron su fe en ella, que vean ahora que uno de sus más preciosos tesoros está en mi poder! —explicó sin parar de carcajear—. Todo lo que creen suyo pasara a ser mío.

Como shaman Assiut entendía la situación, Sennefer estaba utilizando el poder del Cetro de Anubis para retener el alma de la Faraona en el mundo humano, atándola a su cuerpo original, convirtiéndola así en una esclava que no tiene más que hacer que la voluntad de su _amo_.

Se sentía tan indignado que se le dificultaba pensar con claridad, pero debió hacerlo de prisa en cuanto los sables dorados se zafaron de sus manos, permaneciendo suspendidos delante de la Faraona y Sennefer.

Sennefer le permitió a su nueva sirviente caminar por si misma. Lejos de tambalearse o moverse con torpeza, el cadáver de la mujer poseía la misma destreza que cuando guardaba vida en su ser. Sujetó como una experta esgrimista la empuñadura de ambas armas, apuntando amenazadoramente a Assiut con ellas.

Al Apóstol Sagrado de Horus retrocedió por mero reflejo, intimidado al ser la primera vez que esa mujer le transmitía tal sensación de peligro.

— ¿Por qué la sorpresa? —comentó el espectro respaldando a la mujer—. Tú mejor que nadie deberías entender que pese a todo continua siendo la misma alma a la que los dioses le brindaron muchos dones y beneficios. Sus privilegios están intactos, es por ello que es capaz de hacer esto y mucho más ¿por qué no le muestras a que grado, querida?

— ¡Faraona, por favor deténgase, sé que usted es más fuerte que ésta alimaña! —Assiut intentó encontrar un leve signo de conciencia, pero la respuesta que consiguió lo dejó totalmente desprotegido.

— _Retírate_— pronunciaron los labios de la reina de Egipto.

Assiut se estremeció todavía más al ver como el Alba de Horus se separó de su cuerpo, formando una bola de fuego dorado que alzó el vuelo como un cometa hacia el lejano templo del dios halcón.

El egipcio no terminó de asimilar lo que ocurrió cuando uno de los sables dorados le perforó el estomago. Por el impacto el Apóstol retrocedió algunos pasos, siendo empujado al suelo con severidad cuando la mujer extrajo la cuchilla.

Assiut cayó al suelo debilitado, presionando la herida que sangraba de manera alarmante.

Anonadado por el cambio repentino de los eventos, el Apóstol miró furioso a la pareja desde el piso.

Sennefer aplaudió gustoso el siguiente acto de la obra frente a sus ojos, riendo extasiado por todo lo acontecido hasta el momento— Esplendido, ni los mismos dioses podrían haber escrito un destino como éste— el demonio se alejó, alzando la mirada y los brazos hacia los pilares donde las esculturas de las deidades permanecían magulladas por los constantes despliegues de poder—. ¡Ellos fueron los escritores del inicio, del desarrollo y del final de la antigua Era! Deberían haberse quedado conformes con eso, pero los muy pusilánimes se dieron cuenta de sus infames errores, atreviéndose a redactar un nuevo comienzo, iniciando con la resurrección del olvidado reino… —una mueca de disgusto borró la alegría del espectro—. Dime algo Apóstol, ¿ante esta oportunidad crees que es justo que ellos vuelvan a tener el control del pincel que escribirá la historia? —la mirada se le volvió a cargar de odio y resentimiento—. ¡Yo no soy partidario de segundas oportunidades, su tiempo se acabó!—apuntó un dedo hacia la estatua del dios cocodrilo la cual estalló al instante—. ¡Si realmente aspiran a una nueva Era deberían hacerse a un lado, son obsoletos, inútiles! —cada estatua terminó destruida por sonoros estallidos— ¡Soy parte de un nuevo camino, es algo que deben de entender! Por tan buen espectáculo te ofrezco a ti y a todos los tuyos la salvación, es la última vez en la que les concederé el perdón— girándose hacia el Apóstol quien yacía a los pies de la antigua Faraona—. Les conviene aceptarme.

Claramente atormentado por el dolor, el Apóstol Sagrado de Horus logró ponerse de rodillas, esforzándose por enderezar la espalda.

— ¿Así que consideras que el más apto para tomar las riendas de Egipto eres tú? Un hombre enfermo y malévolo… ¿a esa clase de _Faraón_ es al que debería rendir respeto? —Assiut escupió con desprecio—. Si esa es la nueva Era que ofreces, entonces estarás solo, gobernarás una tierra muerta repleta de cadáveres, reinarás a los escorpiones, serpientes y demás bestias ocultas en la arena…

El egipcio se mantuvo arrodillado frente a la única Faraona que él reconoce y admira—. Tu ambición es absurda… Entérate que Meskenet sólo inclinará la cabeza a una soberana… —levantó el mentón, contemplando con ojos devotos a la mujer—. Majestad, por favor discúlpeme… jamás pude ser como mi padre… él debió haber sobrevivido… él seguramente hubiera podido salvarlos…. —sonrió con pesar—. Cuando menos logramos salvar a Atem… Si hubiera sabido quién era él desde el principio… habría actuado diferente, no habría dicho tantas cosas frente a él… —respiró con pesadez, encogiéndose por las heridas—… Es lamentable que debamos dejar todo en manos de forasteros ¿no lo cree? Pero si la diosa del Santuario se apiada de nuestro pueblo una vez más… entonces no habrá nada que lamentar, ellos estarán bien…

Assiut perdió en ese instante la conciencia, mas su cuerpo quedó en la respetuosa reverencia echa a la Reina.

Sennefer frunció el entrecejo al notar lágrimas en las mejillas de su marioneta. Como experto shaman entendía que el alma dentro del cadáver conservaba experiencias, memorias y sentimientos del individuo, mas el cetro de Anubis le permitía un control absoluto; la presencia de dichas lagrimas indicaban la férrea voluntad del espíritu a tratar. Aunque lejos de sentir inquietud, Sennefer sonrió confiado, ha domado almas mucho más rebeldes por lo que sería un buen entretenimiento en el futuro.

—Si esa es la última palabra del reino de Egipto, que así sea— murmuró con resignación, encogiendo los hombros—. Acaba con él, imita lo que él hizo con mis dos pobres _mascotas_— ordenó con toda la intención de probar a la nueva adepta.

Los brazos del cadáver temblaron por un momento, terminando por levantar las espadas que se precipitaron hacia el Apóstol Sagrado.

Un halo de luz envolvió a Assiut antes de ser alcanzado por la filosa cuchilla, la cual lo arrastró lejos del peligro. Sennefer suspiró invocando algo de paciencia— ¿Acaso no has tenido suficiente? Te di la oportunidad perfecta para huir pero aún así decides volver a interferir— preguntó al Santo de Capricornio quien cargaba al egipcio malherido a un costado.

Cierto que actuó por reflejo al ver a Assiut en peligro. Ahora que se encontraba delante de ese monstruo nuevamente caía en cuenta de su desventajosa condición. Se sentía muy débil, estragos del malestar que se esparcía de la grave lesión en su brazo derecho el cual no podía mover.

— Nadie está pidiéndote favores como esos… por lo que no tengo ninguna obligación de huir —respondió con firmeza.

— Estoy comenzando a apreciar esos ojos tuyos, la manera en la que pueden cambiar de ser los de un cordero asustado a los de un tigre desafiante, y viceversa. El contraste que refleja la constante lucha entre el monstruo y el hombre— comentó, moviendo los brazos con énfasis teatral—. Será una lástima quitarles ese brillo, pero sobreviviré— río con descaro—. Mátalos a los dos.

La mujer no volvió a mostrar titubeos por dicho mandato, alistó los sables sólo para recibir una fuerte descarga de energía que la arrojó contra un muro cercano.

Sugita apenas pudo creer la velocidad con la que Albert de Géminis apareció junto a la Faraona, descargando un potente golpe por el que rompió la pared.

Albert le dedicó una mirada al joven Capricornio con la que lo reprendió por tan lastimero estado en el que lo encontraba. De forma inmediata el santo de Géminis se volvió hacia donde se hallaba Sennefer.

El nuevo Faraón respondió a esos ojos hostiles con un gesto tranquilo—. Esa mala costumbre que tienen de intervenir en los momentos menos oportunos comienza a serme un fastidio —aclaró al sobarse el mentón.

— Debiste haber conseguido peones más capaces de enfrentar a un Santo de Atena —Albert lanzó de manera despectiva un casco al suelo. Sennefer lo reconoció como aquel que solía portar la Apóstol de Sekhmet.

— ¿Venciset a Hehet? —cuestionó con indiferencia. Aunque ella fue la única de los Apóstoles que traicionó a sus reyes, sólo le permitió vivir y servirle al ser la recompensa solicitada por entregarle al príncipe del reino sin demasiada dificultad—. No me causa ninguna conmoción —añadió sin demora—, desde el principio supe que no estaba capacitada para ser miembro de mi ejército, pero al ser hombre de palabra tuve que cumplir mi promesa, claro que nunca mencioné nada acerca de que yo la protegería de la derrota.

—¿Tú eres Sennefer? —Géminis preguntó de manera analítica, percatándose del aura inquietante que lo envolvía, pero más le intrigaba el aura latente en el cetro dorado.

—Y tú…— pausó un poco, como si tratara de recordar un nombre— debes ser '_Albert_'— una sonrisa socarrona le iluminó la cara—. He escuchado mucho sobre ti.

Aunque se mostró interesado en preguntar cómo es que lo conocía, lo frenó un explicable miedo hacia la respuesta— Espero que sólo hayas escuchado cosas buenas.

— Créeme, _estupendas_ —sonrió todavía más—. Por lo que no tengo motivos de pelear contigo pese a que me desafíes tan abiertamente. Te recomiendo que te ahorres los discursos, ya he escuchado muchos en éste día —manoteó con aburrimiento.

Las dudas crecieron todavía más en el santo dorado.

— Inet, es momento de ponernos serios —apuntó el baculo de Anubis hacia el hueco oscuro en la pared por el que el cadáver desapareció—. Ya que tenemos espectadores no deseados en nuestro reino, demostrémosles la razón por la que se dice que los Faraones eran considerados reencarnaciones de los mismos dioses… ¡Invoca tu _Alba Divina!_

Osahar, Apóstol Sagrado de Anubis, contemplaba cada débil respiración del pecho de Hehet como si fuera el ultimo.

La mujer se encontraba en el suelo, aún fuera de la barrera protectora. La rápida batalla que sostuvo con el caballero de Géminis le permitió a Osahar descubrir que sus sentimientos por ella persistían aún cuando también se encontraba inundado por odio y desilusión. Lo comprobó cuando el Santo de Géminis iba a propinarle el golpe de gracia. Su grito detuvo la ejecución que creía anhelar.

El Santo Ateniense admitió que no era su deber impartir la justicia en ese país, por lo que decidió permitir que ellos se encargaran de juzgarla a como les conviniera. Después se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el palacio.

Hehet era una Apóstol de segundo nivel, aunque sus intentos por derrotar al santo de Géminis pudieron ser aplaudidos, la diferencia de poderes determinó desde el comienzo el resultado.

Yacía ahí, con el Alba de Sekhmet totalmente destruida, repleta de heridas y brotes de sangre… Osahar reprimió un sollozo al bajar el mentón, esa mujer aún le importaba, pero por encima del corazón estaba el juramento de lealtad hacia los reyes de Meskenet.

¡Maldijo a Sennefer con toda el alma! ¡A sí mismo por haber ignorado a Assiut todos estos años en los que insistió que buscaran al monstruo antes de que recobrara fuerzas!

Osahar debió dejar por un lado los lamentos cuando percibió como las puntas de las tres pirámides a su espalda destellaron con un intenso fulgor del que se proyectaron tres hilos de oro. Las líneas de luz se cruzaron en un mismo punto, formándose una inmensa esfera de fuego que cegó a todo aquel que intentó mirarla.

Los Apóstoles que en las cercanías atestiguaron tal manifestación de poder quedaron boquiabiertos en cuanto sus sentidos se sobrecargaron por tan inmenso Ka. Únicamente el _chaty*_ del reino entendió la gravedad de la situación.

El despertar de la divina trinidad significaba que el cerrojo impuesto por Osiris, Isis y Horus fue retirado por comando del Faraón en turno, reclamando así el derecho de invocar la _Alba Divina de Ra_.

En cuanto el _chaty_ cayó de rodillas temblando por el destino incierto de su gente, la inmensa bola llameante se empequeñeció hasta parecer una simple estrella en el firmamento.

Convertida en una estrella fugaz se dirigió hacia el palacio en un santiamén, pasando por los pasillos, entre las columnas y la oscuridad hasta perderse dentro de la grieta en la pared. El resplandor golpeó de manera brutal el frío cuerpo de la Faraona.

El choque de ambos cuerpos provocó una onda expansiva que sacudió toda la construcción, alarmando a los santos quienes contemplaron absortos la figura que levitaba hacia la sala principal.

Como antiguo _Chaty_, Sennefer conocía tantas cosas que los Apóstoles le envidiarían el saber. La _Alba Divina de Ra_ era una leyenda a voces, no existían registros de que algún Faraón la hubiera portado con anterioridad. Se dice que es una vestimenta sagrada que los mismos dioses de Egipto obsequiaron al primer Faraón de la nación, un manto que sólo su representante en la Tierra puede portar.

Aunque el _Príncipe Olvidado del Desierto_ se ha erigido como Faraón, no existe la bendición divina que le permita tener acceso a tal tesoro, sin embargo con que alguien la utilice para su beneficio era suficiente…

Extasiado sonrió al bañarse con el resplandor emitido por el Alba sagrada.

Frente a Albert,la Faraona se encontraba cubierta por una vistosa armadura. Sobre su cabeza se elevaba una corona blanca adornada por dos despampanantes plumas rojizas que bien podrían haber sido arrancadas de la cola de una ave fénix. Cubriendo el resto de la cabeza un _nemes_* con franjas doradas y azul lapislázuli, en la diadema del distinguido tocado la figura de la cobra y el buitre formaban el respetuoso símbolo de _Uraeus_*, el emblema protector de los faraones. Para ocultar la femineidad del gobernante en el rostro llevaba una máscara dorada, de cuya barbilla sobresalía una barba postiza como tributo a Osiris.

El resto del cuerpo estaba protegido por placas cuyo metal semejaban escamas de oro repletas de coloridas joyas, un faldón largo, guantes y botas altas. Dos halcones protegían a la reina cruzando sus alas sobre su pecho y espalda, un conjunto que transformó la grácil y curvilínea figura en un cuerpo preparado para el combate.

De su cinturón pendía una cola artificial de león, mientras un par de majestuosas alas metálicas crecieron de su espalda para mantenerla suspendida por encima de la tierra y toda criatura rastrera.

Los sables de Horus fueron desplazados por el cetro de _Sejem_* y el cetro de _Nejej*_ que brillaban como el báculo de Nike o el tridente de Poseidón.

— Mi lucero de la mañana y de la noche— clamó Sennefer con gran regocijo ante magnifica aparición—, ha llegado el momento que emplees tu magnificencia para acatar mi voluntad —la señaló con el siniestro báculo de Anubis—. ¡Destierra a los forasteros para siempre de mi reino, y después purga a Egipto de todo ser viviente! ¡La era de Sennefer ha dado inicio!

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 18**

**Thot*** El dios Egipcio de la escritura, de las bibliotecas, de la lengua y el señor de las palabras divinas. Representaba las matemáticas, la astronomía y las ciencias en general.

**Chaty*** El Visir de Egipto.

**Nemes***es una especie de cofia cubre-pelo de tela, no una corona. Era un tocado que utilizaban frecuentemente los faraones egipcios.

**Uraeus*** La imagen del uræus constituyó el emblema protector preferente de muchos faraones, quienes eran los únicos que podían portarlo como atributo distintivo de la realeza.

**Cetro de Sejem*** simbolizaba la fuerza y la energía mágica de su portador.

**Cetro de Nejej*** símbolo antiquísimo del estado, tenía la forma de un flagelo o mayal. Era muy utilizado en las ceremonias.


	20. Capitulo 19 El Cetro de Anubis Parte III

**Capitulo 19. El Cetro de Anubis, Parte III**

**Aves de esperanza**

La faraona Inet siempre fue reconocida por su amabilidad, respeto y corazón bondadoso hacia los demás, pero tales cualidades jamás opacaron la fuerza de su Ka ni la mano estricta para gobernar al pueblo. Ahora que Sennefer ha eliminado todas las barreras que limitaban su verdadera fuerza Egipto gemía en pánico, la arena del desierto corre despavorida en sonoros vendavales, consciente del desastre que se cierne sobre el reino. El ejército de espectros que se mimetizaba en la oscuridad celebró con agudos lamentos la ascensión de una nueva líder dentro de la legión fantasmal.

Sennefer le dio la espalda a los guerreros dorados para subir al trono, sentándose cómodamente en el una vez más. Apoyó la barbilla sobre los nudillos de su mano izquierda, contemplando con interés la escena.

Albert de Géminis percibía la gran energía que envolvía a su próximo oponente. Reconocía que era una cosmoenergía por la que cualquier guerrero estaría dispuesto a agachar la cabeza; entendía que los Apóstoles veneraran a la dueña de dicho poder, así como él se inclinaba ante el Patriarca Shiryu. Pero lejos de acobardarse, el Santo de oro no se dejó confundir, no importaba la identidad de quien estaba delante de él, la tarea no cambiaba.

— ¿Así que para esto he viajado de tan lejos? ¿Para acabar con un individuo que se esconde detrás de las faldas de una mujer? —Géminis habló con impertinencia, esperando cualquier oportunidad para atacar o defenderse de ser necesario.

— Hmmm me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses sobre mí. No me siento menos hombre por tal situación —el egipcio dijo sonriente—. ¿No será que temes enfrentarte a ella? Supongo que Hehet habrá sido _nada_ para ti, por lo que al verte tan desilusionado espero que _mi Reina_ sea capaz de complacerte…

De inmediato, el Ka blanco de la guerrera se manifestó. Por una fracción de segundo un resplandor alarmante tintineó en los ojos de la máscara dorada sorprendiendo a Albert quien intuitivamente se hizo a un lado, mas se tambaleó al sentir un fuerte impacto que cuarteó la hombrera izquierda de la cloth dorada.

— ¡Esto no puede ser…! ¡Apenas fui capaz de verlo…! —pensó contrariado, regresando la mirada hacia la mujer cuyos ojos volvieron a brillar.

Géminis esquivó los proyectiles invisibles, los cuales al impactar el suelo detonaban un fuerte estallido.

Entre más velocidad empleaba Albert para eludir los ataques, estos ganaban más precisión y rapidez.

Ante la indicación de Albert, Capricornio tomó a Assiut para alejarse del peligro. Sennefer le dedicó una mirada al joven Santo con la que le aseguró que no se molestaría en impedirle marchar, que podía hacerlo… sabía bien que regresaría.

Cansado de retroceder, Albert se impulsó hacia el frente, pasando a través de las constantes explosiones sin detenerse pese a que más de una rozó su cuerpo. A cierta distancia expulsó su cosmos hacia el infinito, desatando la tormenta galáctica existente en su ser — _**Galaxian Explosion! (¡Explosión de Galaxias!)**_

La guerrera cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho sosteniendo los báculos sagrados, creando una barrera transparente sobre la que la oleada de estrellas y planetas chocó. El impacto no la empujó ni un centímetro hacia atrás para asombró del Santo dorado. El bastón de _Sejem_ destelló cuando el muro invisible engulló toda la energía de la explosión hasta desaparecerla por completo.

Justo antes de que Albert pudiera articular alguna palabra de asombro, los ojos de la antigua Faraona brillaron con mayor fuerza, liberando un torrente que Albert reconoció pasmado.

Géminis fue golpeado por la misma fuerza que él es capaz de generar. Cada estrella, asteroide y planeta regresó a él, estrellándolo contra el techo para caer al suelo muy aturdido. De no ser por la protección de la armadura de Géminis habría muerto.

No tuvo la oportunidad de levantarse cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda, seguido de otro y muchos más de manera constante. La guerrera no dio tregua al enemigo, su máscara continuó destellando ante cada impacto hacia el santo de Atena incluso cuando éste logró levantarse para volver a caer dentro del mismo cráter.

— Ya lo imaginaba —Sennefer comento con ironía desde su asiento—. Fuiste demasiado arrogante como para pensar en que podrías alcanzarme en tu estado. Es decir, hasta yo sé que pelear con un Apóstol como Horus y Mesket en el mismo día debe ser _agotador_, además un viaje hasta aquí en tan poco tiempo debe ser algo _cansado_… —comentó con sosiego, sonriendo con malignidad—. Me doy cuenta que he sido muy desconsiderado, ¿por qué no descansas un poco? —preguntó entre risas.

La guerrera de Sennefer detuvo sus ataques, esperando nuevas órdenes.

Géminis se levantó con mucha dificultad, como si la armadura de oro se volviera cada vez más pesada. De repente se sintió muy agotado, es cierto que había combatido con intensidad sin descanso, mas conocía bien su rendimiento físico ¡no podía haber llegado al límite todavía! Por lo que no entendía por qué le costaba tanto el respirar.

Tras parpadear repetidas veces, el Santo notó ciertas sombras a sus pies las cuales comenzaron a tomar formas de brazos y dedos que iban escalando sobre él.

— ¡No! ¡La marca….! —pensó sobresaltado. Se llevó la mano hacia donde el Apóstol Sagrado de Anubis había colocado el sello protector que impedía que los espectros lo atacaran, descubriendo cómo ese fragmento de la armadura estaba dañado por los ataques recibidos con anterioridad, borrando todo rastro del conjuro.

— Cuando una gran cantidad de espíritus se concentra en un mismo lugar todo ser vivo comienza a presentar síntomas de enfermedad y al tiempo mueren…Espectros como los que nos rodean también tienen necesidades, una hambruna conectada a la envidia que en sus almas sienten por los vivos —el _inmortal_ explicó serenamente, siendo un panorama que vio muchas veces en su juventud, cuando incursionaba hacia las ciudades para aplacar a los malos espíritus—. En la oscuridad y frío de la muerte, un Santo de oro ha de brillar como el sol, por lo que no los culpes por desear opacar el resplandor tan _molesto_ que despides —rió.

Albert disparó su cosmos, buscando apartar a los espíritus que lo inmovilizaban con rapidez. Sentía que le robaban la fuerza y el aliento.

— Quizá con espectros comunes tus intentos funcionarían, pero tratas con mi legión y la influencia del Cetro de Anubis… No fuiste entrenado para ser un _shaman_, por lo que es improbable que puedas librarte de ellos —el egipcio se regocijó, haciendo una larga pausa antes de volver a hablar—. Nunca imaginé que precisamente _tú_ vendrías aquí… _Alguien_ se molestará mucho conmigo cuando se entere de tu muerte —entornó los ojos—, pero supongo que será su culpa, no la mía…— movió el dedo índice y pulgar de la mano derecha, proyectando una orden silenciosa a sus subordinados.

Albert se estremeció cuando los fantasmas le atravesaran el pecho con sus brazos intangibles, algunos le oprimieron el corazón y otros el resto de los órganos vitales con fiereza. Sintió como si cada uno de esos brazos fueran lanzas congeladas que le atravesaban las entrañas.

Miró con rabia a los espíritus que no podía quitarse de encima por muy poderoso que fuera.

Los ojos e la Faraona volvieron a destellar amenazadoramente, concentrando una gran cantidad de energía que lanzó sin remordimientos.

Géminis entrecerró los ojos, esperando el golpe del que sabía no saldría bien librado. Sin embargo, la intervención del joven santo de Capricornio le salvó la vida.

Armado con el sable de Horus, Sugita cortó la ráfaga mortal en dos. Justo frente a Géminis clavó el arma en el suelo, un acto que apabulló a la mayoría de los espíritus. Capricornio procuró que Albert sujetara la empuñadura del sable, siendo tal contacto que terminara por hacer retroceder a los restantes— Esto los mantendrá alejados, ni se te ocurra soltarlo —indicó.

Al conservar intacto el símbolo que Assiut marcó en la cloth, el santo de Capricornio continuaba siendo inalcanzable para los espectros que volvieron a fundirse en la oscuridad.

Fue un tanto extraño que al dejar a Assiut en la antesala del salón principal escuchara aquellos mismos murmullos que lo han acompañado durante toda la vida. Entre tanto caos a su alrededor, escuchó claramente las voces que al unísono le indicaron que era confiable utilizar el sable de Horus como escudo contra el poder del Cetro de Anubis. Terminó por convencerse cuando, en su delirio, el Apóstol Sagrado de Horus lo zarandeó por el hombro. Quizá el egipcio no haya podido decir nada, pero en los pocos segundos que mantuvo los ojos abiertos le exigió que regresara a combatir.

Sennefer observó con curiosidad lo acontecido. Con la mirada buscó el segundo sable, el cual encontró justo a los pies de la escalinata. Estaba consciente de que su guerrera envío el Alba de Horus devuelta al templo, ¿por qué las espadas no alzaron el vuelo con el resto del ropaje?

El Rey _inmortal_ frunció un poco el entrecejo, clavando los ojos en la espalda de la Faraona.

Ante la abrupta mejoría de su condición, el santo de Géminis no dudó en mantener junto a él la espada dorada pese a que sentía estar faltando a sus votos hacia Atena.

—Esto sí que es algo que nunca antes había visto— comentó Sennefer con tono analítico—. Ya era extraño que una amazona del Santuario entrenara en nuestras tierras junto a nuestros más bravos guerreros… pero que un sucio extranjero emplee un tesoro nacional como el sable de Horus… ¡Por _**Ra**_, si hasta yo comienzo a sentirme ofendido! —rió cínicamente.

—Entiendo tu sentir, créeme. Yo tampoco me siento muy cómodo con la idea_,_ pero en vista que tus trucos sucios continuarán, no hay otra salida. ¡Sugita, apártate o sé de utilidad y procura no estorbarme! —exclamó Albert al maximizar su cosmos, arremetiendo contra la Faraona quien se defendió con los dos bastones ceremoniales. Los báculos resistieron los férreos golpes de la espada sagrada, mas la Faraona comenzó a retroceder.

Sugita se unió al combate, apoyando a Albert en la ofensiva fiándose de su velocidad y ken.

No les tomó mucho descubrir que su oponente no estaba demasiado capacitada para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, esa fue una ventaja que ambos santos no desperdiciaron. Una vez que lograron acercarse gracias a la reliquia egipcia, la presión sobre su enemiga fue en aumento.

Capricornio llamó su atención después de conectarle algunas patadas en la cabeza. Albert se coló entre el desconcierto para plantar su mano en el vientre de la mujer sin permitirle reaccionar, desatando la explosión galáctica que devastó gran parte del complejo, sumergiendo el salón del trono en polvo y escombro.

Perdiéndose de vista por unos instantes, ninguno de los dos santos estaba convencido de haber derrotado a alguno de los adversarios.

Sugita fue el primero en percibir un ataque inminente, cubriéndose de dos impactos que hicieron crujir el brazal de su brazo izquierdo.

Entre la humareda Albert corrió hacia la Faraona, blandiendo la espada con la que esperaba cortarle la cabeza, pero en una oportuna reacción, la cola postiza que semejaba a la de un león se movió cual látigo, golpeando al santo de Géminis repetidas veces hasta enrollarse a la hoja del sable con la intención de arrebatárselo.

Capricornio apareció al costado de la Faraona, aunque ella reaccionó utilizando el cetro de Nejej con el que arremetió contra él.

Las cintas del flagelo sagrado se volvieron de luz, alargándose hasta alcanzar al santo de Capricornio quien recibió el golpe de lleno. El violento impacto lo arrojó hasta un muro por el que resbaló hasta el suelo.

Sugita respiró con desesperación, oprimiéndose el pecho justo donde el flagelo golpeó con brusquedad. Estaba desconcertado, la cloth dorada no presentaba ni un raspón más ni un daño menos, sin embargo sentía mucho dolor en el tórax. Al ponerse de pie percibió como algo tibio comenzó a fluir por su torso, notando las gotas de sangre que mancharon la tierra al escurrir por debajo del ropaje de oro.

Sugita trastrabilló, cayendo al piso nuevamente de donde ya no pudo levantarse por más que lo deseara.

Sennefer no culpaba al chico por su ignorancia, él no podía saber que el Cetro de Nejej posee la habilidad de ignorar cualquier barrera sin importar su origen físico, mágico o espiritual, logrando así golpear directamente el frágil cuerpo del enemigo aunque este se encuentre protegido por la mejor de las armaduras.

Tan rápido como sacó de combate al Santo pelirrojo, la Faraona giró el cetro hacia Géminis. Pese a la corta distancia entre ambos, Albert esquivó los latigazos de manera sagaz sin soltar el objeto que evitaba ser atacado por los molestos espíritus de Sennefer.

Tras un fuerte tirón, el Santo superó la fuerza rival para recuperar el sable de Horus, atacando a la mujer quien evadió al cubrirse con las alas metálicas del _Alba divina_.

La Faraona buscó refugio en las alturas, yendo Géminis detrás de ella dando un gran salto.

Las alas doradas de la mujer se extendieron totalmente, cubriéndose por un resplandor amarillento del que a gran velocidad salió una lluvia de delgadas estacas de oro.

Al saberse incapaz de maniobrar en el aire, Albert lanzó su _**Explosión de Galaxias**_ para defenderse. Ambas técnicas chocaron entre sí, logrando un balance en el que ninguna retrocedía ni avanzaba.

Sennefer suspiró un poco decepcionado. Miró el Cetro de Anubis con expresión cansada, palpándolo con delicadeza— ¿Por qué te contienes tanto mi hermosa reina? Lo entendería si se trataran de tus bien amados Apóstoles, pero son míseros Santos de Atena… no son nada para ti —musitó al báculo, encendiéndolo con las llamas de su Ka—. Tendré que enseñarte un par de cosas…

En ese momento, el luminoso Ka de la Faraona se contaminó por una bruma escarlata. El cuerpo de la mujer se tensó con brusquedad, liberando una poderosa ventisca que incrementó la fuerza de su técnica.

Albert fue consciente del incremento al ser empujado por el torrente de proyectiles dorados, los cuales desgarraron el manto galáctico que lo escudaba. El Santo fue embestido por la tormenta que lo estampó contra el suelo del que no pudo levantarse por los constantes golpeteos.

Sugita miraba cómo Albert era castigado por el diluvio divino. Apretó con desesperación los escombros bajo su mano, era la primera vez que se sentía tan impotente, ¿qué podía hacer?

La tempestad que desató la Faraona se detuvo. El caballero de Géminis estaba tendido bocarriba en el centro de un cráter irregular. Albert conservaba conciencia pese a las circunstancias, tosió un par de veces al momento de intentar pararse. Sentía su cuerpo temblar sin control… Esperaba que tales estremecimientos fueran por los ataques recibidos y no por temor…

— Sí que son obstinados— Sennefer pensó con aburrimiento.

La mujer alada soltó ambos cetros, mas permanecieron flotando junto a ella. Extendió el brazo, apuntando con el dedo índice al santo de Géminis.

Albert se contrarió al sentir repentinamente el cuerpo pesado, casi al punto de la rigidez absoluta. No había alcanzado a alzarse sobre sus piernas por él mismo cuando una fuerza desconocida lo ayudó a hacerlo.

Sin poder resistirse, perdió el completo dominio de sus extremidades. Al forzarlas a obedecer, una horrible opresión en el pecho lo detenía. Su mano se abrió sin desearlo, soltando la espada protectora.

Así como Calíope de Tauro sufrió de tal infame poder, llegó el turno de Albert de Géminis de experimentar "_El dominio del Nilo_", el arte de Isis para manipular incluso el agua existente dentro de un ser vivo.

Como Apóstol Sagrada de Isis, Kaia conocía tal técnica con una base elemental, mas la Faraona Inet, al ser la emisaria de los dioses, la ejecutaba a un nivel superior en el que no existía cansancio ni tampoco limites de rango, ni cantidad…

Sugita de Capricornio se angustió cuando la misma sensación se apoderó de él. Sintiendo un tirón en la espalda lo levantaron como a un títere con hilos, siendo arrastrado hacia un lado del Santo de Géminis.

La Faraona descendió, aún permaneciendo por encima de sus insignificantes esclavos que la miraban con una mezcla de furia, admiración y espanto. Ella movió ligeramente el dedo meñique y ambos alzaron los brazos hacia el techo, como si un par de cadenas los hubieran jalado y otro par mantenía sus pies adheridos al suelo.

La mujer tomó el Cetro de Nejej una vez más, colocándose a espaldas de los santos.

El primer golpe en el espinazo fue el que los sorprendió. Como si un relámpago los hubiera impactado de lleno sintieron la carne arder y desgarrarse, así como una opresión que les aplastó el corazón y las costillas.

Albert tensó la mandíbula conteniendo un grito mientras Sugita escupió sangre después de un fuerte alarido.

Hubo una leve pausa para el segundo impacto que desencadenó el mismo sufrimiento pero que intensificó el dolor.

El ahora Faraón contemplaba encantado la crueldad con la que su guerrera arremetía contra los dos _invasores_. Él no tenía inconveniente en que tuvieran una muerte lenta y agonizante, sabía que tal espectáculo fascinaba a las tropas, que observaban con interés.

No pasó mucho para que ambos santos comenzaran a gritar. Por instantes llegaban a perder el sentido, pero al siguiente latigazo reaccionaban atormentados. No sólo fueron golpes en la espalda, también en la cintura, lo muslos y las piernas, terminarían hechos pedazos si continuaban así.

Albert bufaba colérico, nada de sí respondía tal cual deseaba, ¿incluso su cosmos lo había abandonado? ¡Eso era imposible! Miró en dirección hacia su compañero quien apenas se mecía después de cada impacto. ¡Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido…!

— ¡Atena… dame fuerzas...!— suplicó a la diosa ausente, buscando concentración en medio de tanto calvario.

En todo ese tiempo Sennefer se mantuvo sonriente, sin embargo, de manera repentina su gesto cambió a uno de completa seriedad y preocupación. El Faraón se levantó del trono, mirando hacia diversas direcciones…. Percibía una presencia que había entrado a su reino… un Ka que llameaba con fuerza y supremacía.

El egipcio extendió su percepción mas allá de las paredes, buscó con los numerosos ojos de sus siervos fantasmas al individuo que despedía tal poder.

El sujeto se movía tan veloz que no era capaz obtener una imagen de él, pero se acercaba, su arribo era inminente. El espectro volteó con anticipación hacia la entrada de la sala donde vio un bólido de fuego.

Un ave llameante lo golpeó directamente en el pecho. Sennefer quedó boquiabierto por la velocidad con la que fue atacado. La impresión lo hizo tambalear un poco, recibiendo de inmediato un gancho flameante en la quijada que lo elevó por los aires.

Antes de que la guerrera egipcia interviniera a favor de su amo, una silueta esmeralda le salió al paso — Perdóneme… su majestad…— murmuró suplicante. En el aire marcó con los dedos una serie de trazos que quedaron dibujados por una bruma verdosa, invocando un sarcófago que se cerró alrededor de la mujer. Los símbolos acuosos se centraron en la cerradura giratoria con forma de estrella que había en la tapa.

Sugita y Albert cayeron al piso. Al ser el santo de Géminis quien más reaccionaba fue la razón por la que un tercer individuo se le acercó.

— ¡Señor Albert, resista!

Géminis notó los mechones cobrizos y la coraza azul que envolvían al joven que lo socorría.

—… ¿Le-leonardo de… Sagita?... ¿Cómo es que…?

—Ya habrá tiempo de explicar. Pero puede estar tranquilo, la caballería ha llegado— comentó el joven de ojos castaños.

Albert ladeó la cabeza, topándose con la figura de Nichrom, Apóstol Sagrado de Osiris.

—Santos atenienses, agradecemos la ayuda y siempre estaremos en deuda, mas ha llegado el momento de que Egipto termine con esta pesadilla. Pueden dejarlo en nuestras manos —murmuró el hombre de Alba esmeralda. El Apóstol permaneció con la mirada hacia otra dirección, misma a la que Albert se volvió con rapidez.

Sennefer cayó de pie lejos del trono del Faraón. Su mirada se tornó alargada y sombría al confrontar a la figura de fuego anaranjado que le hacía frente.

—Tú eres…— siseó como una serpiente cautelosa.

El ave de fuego permaneció suspendida en el aire unos segundos, aleteando majestuosamente para callar a las bestias resguardadas en la oscuridad. Chilló en advertencia a todas las alimañas rastreras refugiadas en las sombras.

Bajó lentamente a tierra donde adquirió una figura humanoide envuelta por una flameante cosmoenergía.

El fuego dibujaba una ostentosa armadura con alas, mas cuando la intensidad de las llamas comenzó a claudicar resaltó la sencillez de una _ordinaria_ armadura de bronce.

— **Bennu*** ha vuelto a casa —Nichrom sonrió con tranquilidad.

—¡Es Ikki, el Fénix! —exclamó Albert con gran asombro.

Sennefer sostuvo la intensa mirada de Ikki, uno de los cinco Santos legendarios con los que Atena logró vencer finalmente a Hades, rey del Inframundo.

El paso de los últimos quince años le han brindado a Ikki un porte y aspecto maduro, de gran autoridad que se ganaría el respeto y hasta temor de cualquiera.

Por el Patriarca, Albert sabía de la existencia del Fénix, aunque tenía entendido que el Santo de bronce decidió mantener independencia, sirviendo al Santuario desde la lejanía.

—… ¡el ave Fenix!— el Patrono repitió con gusto, asombro y admiración.

El Santo de Atena permaneció con una actitud pasiva, aunque en su rostro se mostraba un deje de furia.

— Esto sí que es una sorpresa, estoy abrumado —Sennefer dijo con cinismo—. Jamás esperé que una figura célebre como el mismo _Fénix_ apareciera en mí reino. ¿Acaso vienes a presenciar mí coronación?

Una mueca de desagrado tensó el mentón del santo de bronce— Estas tierras están lejos de pertenecerte, infeliz —aclaró amenazante—. La única ceremonia que espero presenciar es tu funeral.

Sennefer mantuvo una sonrisa descarada, pero no se confiaba en lo absoluto de ese hombre del que percibe un gran rencor. El egipcio no era ningún ingenuo, él podía ver más allá de las apariencias; sus sentidos conectados al mundo de la muerte le permitían conocer el verdadero brillo de la opaca cloth de bronce, así como la devastadora fuerza del inmortal _Bennu_.

La cosmoenergía del santo de bronce empezó a inundar la habitación inadvertidamente, todos allí comenzaron a sentir la atmósfera pesada y ardiente, como si se encontraran en el interior de un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

Nichrom sabía perfectamente que para el Fénix resultaba igual de indignante la pesadilla que se vive en Egipto. Quizá el Santo no nació dentro del rebaño de Ra, pero vivió por varios años en las tierras de los dioses egipcios, conviviendo con muchos de aquellos que yacían muertos en algún lugar del reino…

Él no tenía dudas, Ikki era el único capaz de acabar con Sennefer, por lo que no vaciló ni un instante en ir en su búsqueda tras el fracaso en la Aldea Apache con el Shaman King.

— _Entrar en batalla con el Fénix no estaba entre los planes…—_ pensó el espectro al resentir el aura hostil del guerrero ateniense.

— ¡Nunca te voy a perdonar lo que aquí has hecho! —Ikki gritó, impulsándose hacia el odiado oponente con el puño extendido.

Sennefer lanzó del mismo modo su brazo hacia el frente, impactando su puño contra el del Santo. El choque creó una onda de energía calorífica que estremeció los débiles muros del palacio.

Ambos combatientes permanecieron con los brazos totalmente estirados hasta que el egipcio lanzó una ráfaga de _Ka_ con su mano libre. Pese a la estrecha distancia, el Fénix desvió la energía con una oportuna patada al mismo tiempo que liberó un rayo energético contra la cabeza del espectro.

Sennefer contuvo el paso de la flameante cosmonenergía con la palma de la mano. De su cuerpo emergieron un sinnúmero de descargas eléctricas que alcanzaron al Fénix.

Ikki salió despedido contra el techo, sintiendo sus extremidades entumecidas por las cadenas eléctricas que lo cubrieron.

El egipcio acumuló electricidad entre los dedos, arrojándola contra el pecho del Fénix.

Ikki elevó su cosmos después de un fuerte grito, las llamas superaron los relámpagos a tiempo para esquivar el ataque que agujeró la bóveda del palacio.

—¡Tu fama te precede, Fénix! Mientras los Apóstoles y otro Santos no me han motivado para pelear en serio, tú presencia aquí lo ha cambiado todo.

Usando su velocidad, el Santo de bronce acortó nuevamente la distancia entre ellos, obligándolo al combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Interesante que lo digas, hasta donde sé no has hecho más que esconderte detrás de otros —Ikki lanzó feroces golpes que el egipcio esquivó o bloqueó con los brazos—, pero pienso cambiar eso, ¡no te esconderás más!

Ikki contuvo los puñetazos de Sennefer con las manos, atacando cuando encontraba oportunidad— ¡Me dijeron que eres difícil de vencer, pero he aprendido que no hay enemigo invencible! —bramó el Fénix.

El frenético intercambio de golpes se pausó cuando las manos de los guerreros se cerraron sobre las del otro.

—Lo dice quien tiene la capacidad de volver del más allá sin repercusiones— comentó Sennefer sin retroceder o avanzar— Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes, Fénix, quizá pudiéramos ser amigos —rió.

—¡Jamás me compararía con una alimaña como tú! —Ikki maniobró para sujetar a Sennefer por el brazo, imponiendo su potencia para girarlo de cabeza, arrojándolo contra un muro.

—¡No existe tal cosa como la inmortalidad —el ave de fuego se manifestó a espaldas del Santo cuando éste encendiera su cosmos—, desintegraré todos tus átomos de ser necesario!

Sennefer cayó pesadamente de pie, mirando con ojos desafiantes al caballero quien, como muchos otros, aseguraba su muerte— ¡Promesas, promesas y más promesas! — clamó con una carcajada, mostrando un Ka carmesí dentro del que rostros espectrales se dibujaron.

Una tormenta eléctrica comenzó dentro de la cámara, compitiendo con las llamas del Santo de bronce. Los ojos del egipcio comenzaron a inyectarse de oscuridad, sus iris se tornaron de un dorado brillante, alargándose hasta simular los de una peligrosa serpiente.

Para los presentes era difícil distinguir cuál cosmos era más fuerte, pero depositaban su confianza al Fénix para llevarse la victoria.

El Santo agitó los brazos imitando el aleteo de la mítica ave antes de lanzar una llamarada mortífera —¡_**Ave Fenix**_!

El Patrono del Zohar de Estéropes reunió todos los relámpagos de su Ka en la punta del dedo índice y medio, tal centella generó un vacío alrededor del guerrero, así como un silencio para desatar una atronadora exclamación _**—¡Trueno magistral!**_

La fuerza despedida por la colisión de poderes terminó por volver partículas lo que quedaba del techo del complejo. Un resplandor de colores anaranjados y plateados se vislumbró en el cielo oscuro como un espectáculo para quienes observaban desde la lejanía.

Los santos de Géminis y Sagita, junto con el Apóstol Sagrado de Osiris, permanecieron expectantes al campo de batalla. La mezcla de energías confundió un poco sus sentidos como para determinar si alguno de ellos murió.

Cuando la densa bruma cósmica comenzó a desvanecerse, dos siluetas fueron visibles. El santo del Fénix y el Patrono de Estéropes habían cambiado lugares, permaneciendo de espaldas al otro sin moverse.

El cuerpo de Ikki se encontraba humeante, su piel mostraban ligeras quemaduras causadas por los relámpagos del enemigo, la malla protectora de su vestimenta se encontraba en giras mientras las puntas de su cabello se hallaban levemente chamuscadas. El Santo discretamente escupió sangre al suelo, limpiándose la barbilla con rapidez.

El ropaje del Fénix mostraba profundas grietas, algunas piezas como el casco, hombreras y brazales se despedazaron.

El Fénix comprobó que no trataba con un oponente ordinario, aunque sus heridas no eran de cuidado eligió ser muy precavido después de ponerlo a prueba. Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a proseguir con el combate, al mismo tiempo en que el egipcio lo hizo.

Ikki no se impresionó por el deteriorado aspecto de su contrincante, pero un deje de repulsión se le notó en el rostro.

El Zohar de Estéropes se encontraba intacto, mas no podía decirse lo mismo de las zonas que no se encontraban cubiertas por ella. La larga cabellera que solía cubrir la espalda de Sennefer desapareció casi en su totalidad, quedando algunas hebras marchitas; los dedos de las manos se mostraban totalmente carbonizados, cuando llegaba a moverlos se desprendía polvo ceniciento; su cara se deformó por las brasas incandescentes, sobre la piel calcinada sobresaltó más el dorado de sus ojos y la blancura de sus dientes.

— Esa es tu verdadera forma, maldito espectro. Espero no te hayas acostumbrado demasiado a este mundo porque te enviaré a donde debiste haber sido enviado desde el inicio —aclaró el Santo de bronce.

Sennefer se miró las manos, cerró una de ellas y observó pasivamente como algunos dedos polvorientos caían— Oh Fénix, ¿crees que esto será suficiente?— cuestionó altivamente—. Si las mismas llamas del inmortal Ave Fénix no pudieron hacerle daño alguno a mi Zohar, entonces no tengo nada de qué temer…— siseó reprimiendo una carcajada—. ¡Esto apenas inicia! ¡No me había sentido así en siglos! ¡¿Estás preparado? —rugió fuera de sí, bajando la celada del casco para reiniciar la lucha.

Ikki elevó su cosmos, ocasionando una reacción en la cloth de bronce la cual se envolvió por llamas anaranjadas que reconstruyeron la armadura sagrada ante la mirada atónita de los presentes. El santo alistó la guardia, confundiéndose al ver cómo el Patrono abandonó la pose ofensiva.

—_Mi fiel Sennefer, es suficiente… —_el egipcio escuchó en cuanto se preparó para combatir.

Todos fueron víctimas de un mal presentimiento cuando el Patrono pareció desconectarse de la realidad, permaneciendo inmóvil como una estatua de metal blanco.

Sennefer sostuvo una conversación mental que le provocó disgusto, después enojo y finalmente resignación.

Ikki se mantuvo en alerta, aún cuando la cosmoenergía de su rival dejó de percibirse hostil.

— Cuanto lo lamento, aunque me encantaría llevar esta batalla a grandes niveles y comenzar mi reinado después de una gloriosa victoria… temo que debo cambiar mis planes —musitó el _inmortal_, sujetando el Cetro de Anubis con el que apuntó hacia el sarcófago que mantenía prisionera a su guerrera.

¡No te lo permitiré!— advirtió el Fénix arrojándose sobre él.

Aunque Nichrom luchó por mantener el cerrojo de la prisión, el poder del cetro maldito rompió el sello.

La mujer alada salió a toda prisa interceptando el vuelo del Fénix. En una reacción inconsciente, Ikki prefirió retroceder.

El recuerdo que tenía de la gentil reina se sobrepuso a la de la peligrosa adversaria que se encontraba entre él y Sennefer.

— ¿Así es cómo piensas esconderte de mí? No te funcionará maldito cobarde— advirtió, ordenando sus sentimientos.

— No me malentiendas Fénix, simplemente mis prioridades han cambiado… hay asuntos que requieren más mi atención —el Patrono caminó hacia la mujer, abrazándola por la espalda donde introdujo el Cetro de Anubis—. Mi Reina aquí presente podrá tomar mi lugar…

El cuerpo de la antigua Faraona se sacudió con violentos espasmos, comenzando a expulsar un poderoso Ka escarlata recubierto por relámpagos y lamentos espectrales. Dio un angustiante grito antes de volar hacia el cielo.

La saeta carmesí subió por encima de edificios, se alzó mucho más que la misma pirámide protectora de los Apóstoles, convirtiéndose en una estrella roja de siniestro resplandor.

— ¿Q-qué es lo que has hecho? ¡¿Qué planeas? —exigió sobresaltado el Apóstol Sagrado de Osiris.

Sennefer entre risas dijo— Lo que mencionó el Apostol Sagrado de Horus es una gran verdad… Éste reino jamás me rendirá pleitesía ni aunque les ofreciera una verdadera Utopía… Ya no estoy interesado en ser el Rey de un pueblo ciego y que le pertenece a otros.

Estruendos y centellas comenzaron a mostrarse en el cielo, acumulando oscuras nubes que lanzaron truenos rojos contra la ciudad, ocasionando una destrucción masiva.

— Es por eso que pienso destruirlo todo…— anunció con una sonrisa aterradora gracias a sus labios deformes.

— ¡Maldito, ¿crees que te dejaré hacer tal cosa?— el Apóstol se lanzó contra el Patrono, atravesando su imagen sin haberlo tocado si quiera.

— Partiré ahora, permitiendo que mí Reina se encargue de la purificación de éste territorio… —explicó, su imagen se había vuelto traslucida, un ente fantasmal respaldado por sombras de los espectros que le servían.

— ¡No huyas! ¡Después de todo lo que aquí has hecho… tú…! ¡¿Simplemente darás media vuelta y desaparecerás? —Nichrom rabió.

Sennefer le dedicó una mirada burlona— Descuida, ten por seguro que algún día retornaré, y de las cenizas de Meskhenet edificaré mi propia ciudad.

El Fénix permaneció tranquilo, más interesado en la estrella de destrucción en el cielo que en la partida del Patrono.

— De cualquier forma, mi motivo principal al venir a aquí fue para llevar a cabo mi tan anhelada venganza… En medio de la oscuridad solía imaginar lo que haría si la oportunidad se me presentaba… ¡Pero la realidad resultó mejor que lo soñado! ¡Arrasé con la ciudad en la que los dioses depositaron su esperanza, he causado dolor y dado muerte a su población, aplasté sin dificultad a la fuerza élite de Egipto, causé aflicción a los gobernantes de la nación obligándolos a entregarme el Zohar de _Estéropes_!. ¡Traje miseria, terror y muerte a Egipto, tomé la vida de sus reyes con mis propias manos…! Y lo mejor de todo, he sido capaz de lastimar a un _dios_ de una manera en la que jamás ha sido lastimado… mi cicatriz lo acompañará hasta el final de sus días, los cuales no creo que sean demasiados —carcajeó tan estruendosamente como los relámpagos en el cielo.

Sennefer se desvaneció en medio de la lluvia mortal. El resto de los presentes debieron guardar su frustración para después.

Violentos temblores comenzaron, el viento se intensificó hasta crear tornados que arrastraron arena y escombros, derribando edificios, borrando caminos. Era como si el desierto mismo deseara desaparecer a Meskhenet de la faz de la tierra.

— Nichrom, ¿explícame qué diablos está pasando y cómo es que podemos detenerlo?— preguntó el Fénix sin temor a los eventos.

El Apóstol miró hacia la estrella de destrucción, analizando con inseguridad la situación— … El Cetro de Anubis, no existe otra respuesta. Es una arma shamanica de alto nivel, un catalizador que es capaz de incrementar su poder al haber absorbido cierta cantidad de almas… tengo entendido que en la antigüedad fue purificado, es decir, todas las almas en él fueron liberadas… pero es evidente que Sennefer ha estado recolectando nuevamente un ejército de espíritus para fortalecerse… y ahora está utilizando esa fuerza combinada para desatarla sobre Meskhenet… a este paso será totalmente destruida junto a todos los que permanezcan en ella.

La atmósfera se volvió hiriente, el viento los incomodaba y lastimaba. Se escuchaban derrumbes por todos lados, los tronidos de los rayos chocando contra cualquier superficie, el silbido de los tornados y el sacudimiento de la tierra aturdió a todos.

La barrera protectora que los Apóstoles crearon alrededor de los templos de Osiris, Isis y Horus colapsó conforme los guerreros fueron abatidos por el furioso vendaval de poder desatado por el Cetro de Anubis.

La gente refugiada en los templos entró en pánico, mas otros se refugiaron en oraciones a los dioses.

— ¡¿Cómo destruyo esa cosa?—Ikki preguntó enfadado.

— ¡No lo sé!— admitió Nichrom de la misma manera.

— Tendremos que averiguarlo entonces… ahora es prioritario proteger Meskhenet y a su gente —determinó el Santo de bronce— ¡Ustedes vayan a donde están los demás y protejan a la población, yo me encargaré de lo demás! —ordenó a los Santos y al Apóstol.

— ¡Ni creas que te dejaré sólo! —advirtió Nichrom.

— ¡Nichrom, ya perdiste una Faraona! —le recordó el Fénix con dureza— Tú deber es preservar la vida del _nuevo_ Faraón, así que lárgate y ve en su búsqueda ahora que es cuando más te necesita.

Nichrom se quedó en silencio, bajando la mirada al pesarle las palabras de Ikki… admitiendo la verdad en ellas.

— Y lo mismo va para ustedes, —dirigiéndose a Albert y a Leonardo—, recojan a los heridos y busquen refugio, no pienso tener que explicarle a Shiryu por qué dejé morir a tres de sus santos.

Albert no estaba muy dispuesto a obedecer, aunque al volver la mirada al inconsciente Santo de Capricornio desistió. Él tampoco deseaba enfrentar la ira del Patriarca, por lo que se lo echó al hombro sin perder más tiempo.

Nichrom dirigió al grupo que recogió al malherido Apóstol Sagrado de Horus en el camino, dejando a Ikki solo, tal cual había pedido.

El Fénix abandonó el Palacio momentos antes de que la sala del trono se derrumbara. Subió hasta el obelisco más alto que encontró en las cercanías, mirando con desafío el sol rojo que castigaba a Egipto con crueldad.

Ikki cerró los ojos, elevando sus cosmos hasta el séptimo sentido y quizá un poco más allá.

**Meskhenet, templo de Horus.**

El _Chaty_ de Egipto era un hombre que rodeaba los cincuenta años de edad. Alto, con una postura firme que reflejaba muchos años de entrenamiento y servicio. Vestía una túnica morada con grabados de hilo dorado, capucha que le cubría la cabeza, cintas rojas atadas a la cintura y algunos anillos en los dedos. Una gruesa barba oscura le adornaba la quijada acentuando un gesto estricto y respetable en su semblante.

Él se mantuvo a todo momento en la entrada del templo de Horus, acompañando en espíritu a los Apóstoles que magníficamente habían logrado proteger al pueblo de Ra.

La súbita muerte de la Faraona y la invocación de la _**Alba Divina de Ra**_ lo hicieron perder la esperanza, un sentimiento que se volvió todavía más punzante al ver como la barrera de los Apóstoles cayó por el azote de la venganza de Sennefer y el Cetro de Anubis.

Aguardó con valentía la llegada de los cinco Apóstoles, quienes agotados y lastimados buscaron refugio de la incontrolable tormenta.

Los Apóstoles de Bastet, Maat, Sobek y Thot lanzaron miradas de indignación a Osahar quien arribó con la traidora Hehet en brazos.

La verdadera fuerza de los reclamos se vio opacada por la del desierto aullante, por lo que el Apóstol se limitó a pedir la aprobación del _Chaty _quien accedió a mostrar piedad por el momento.

Aunque el resto de los guerreros protestaron, debieron dejar al lado su furia cuando en el cielo fue visible el ascenso de una flameante estrella anaranjada.

Tal fenómeno disminuyó la potencia del viento, los relámpagos y la tierra. Todo aquel que miraba hacia las coloridas estrellas quedó sin habla al contemplar cómo de la estrella roja se materializó una colosal serpiente formada por centellas rojas, su largo cuerpo se perdía entre las nubes de tormenta simulando ser un dragón que surcaba por los cielos aterrorizando a los mortales.

En cambio la estrella naranja explotó, liberando oleadas de fuego del que surgió el inmortal _Bennu_.

Las dos criaturas invadieron la bóveda celeste sobre Meskhenet, comenzando una batalla en que las bestias no dieron tregua. Sobrevolaron frenéticamente por el cielo, evitando mordiscos, resistiendo golpes.

La presencia del Fénix disminuyó la intensidad de la tormenta, algo que desagradó a la serpiente quien buscó prevalecer hasta terminar con su labor.

De pronto la mítica ave inmortal chilló agonizante al ser mordida por la serpiente. Aunque se batió buscando la libertad, la víbora enredó parte de su cuerpo alrededor del Fénix, inmovilizándolo, aplastándolo constantemente entre sus escamas centellantes.

En cuanto la balanza se inclino a favor del Cetro de Anubis, la tempestad y terremotos volvieron a adquirir su verdadera potencia.

Los templos de Osiris, Isis y Horus comenzaron a mostrar fisuras en sus muros. La gente gritó aterrada, llantos angustiosos sobrepasaban las vibraciones de la tierra y el crujir de las paredes.

En la cámara más recóndita del Templo de Horus, la sala de ceremonias donde los sacerdotes rendían tributo al dios halcón, el príncipe Atem yacía recostado sobre un pedestal de piedra caliza. Todavía inconsciente, era vigilado no sólo por la majestuosa estatua dorada de Horus, sino por Rashida, madre de Assiut y fiel sierva de la familia real.

La mujer se mantenía arrodillada en el suelo, llorando pero a la vez orando por un milagro.

Cuando sintió que todo se desmoronaría sobre ellos, se arrastró hacia el príncipe, permaneciendo al pie del pedestal donde esperaría la muerte.

Las pizcas de arena cayendo sobre su cara comenzaron a reanimar al joven príncipe. Sus párpados intentaban abrirse con desesperación, como si no pudiera despertar de una horrenda pesadilla. Atem comenzó a llamar a su madre, a su padre.

Pese a estar sumergido en un mal sueño, el príncipe levantó el brazo hacia el techo, deseando alcanzar algo que se encontraba lejos de su alcance. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos cerrados.

— … Mamá… no te vayas… —balbuceó en la inconsciencia— No me dejes… mamá… regresa… vuelve… ¡No me dejes! —exclamó.

Rashida abrió los ojos espantada ante el alarido del príncipe, quedando perpleja al ver cómo es que la habitación se había inundado por un intenso fulgor.

Afuera, la serpiente continuaba inyectando veneno en el cuello de _Bennu_ quien moribundo se retorcía entre los rayos.

La mayoría de quienes contemplaban el enfrentamiento bajaron la mirada con desesperanza, siendo los primeros en notar el inicio de un nuevo fenómeno.

Toda la tierra bajo Meskhenet comenzó resplandecer con una luz dorada muy tenue, convirtiéndose en una neblina de oro que apenas cubría hasta los tobillos de la gente.

— ¡E-este Ka… no es como ninguno que haya sentido antes! —meditó el Apóstol Sagrado de Sobek, maravillado por la presencia que detuvo los sismos.

— ¡Ni si quiera la Faraona despedía tal Ka… es… es algo totalmente diferente! —secundó el Apostol Sagrado de Thot.

— Es imposible —comentó Albert con preocupación al inclinarse para palpar la bruma dorada—… éste cosmos no puede pertenecer a ningún mortal... —el santo se sobresaltó al encontrar grandes similitudes con el cosmos de Atena— ¡es de un dios!

La serpiente volvió su atención hacia el fulgor que bajo de ella ardía, descubriendo cómo es que alrededor de la ciudad se había trazado un ovalo luminoso del que un intenso fuego empezó a elevarse.

Una figura en llamas de oro comenzó a emerger de la tierra, sin derribar ni un edificio más, ni herir a ningún ser viviente aún cuando eran tocados por ella.

Los Apóstoles quedaron boquiabiertos al sentir pasar esas brasas a través de sus cuerpos sin sufrir dolor o daño alguno.

Los tornados desaparecieron en cuanto hicieron contacto con la silueta que poco a poco tomó forma. El ave extendió las alas, abarcando todo Meskhenet con ellas. Se impulsó al cielo tras emitir un chillido agudo, embistiendo a la serpiente con la cabeza, obligándola a soltar al debilitado fénix.

_Bennu_ se mantuvo en el aire, disolviéndose en lenguas de fuego que fueron asimiladas por el plumaje llameante del halcón dorado.

Los gigantes se retaron, siendo la serpiente quien quedara deslumbrada por el brillo divino del halcón. La criatura rastrera retrocedió, buscando esconderse en las nubes de tormenta, mas las garras del ave sagrada se cerraron sobre sus escamas.

La serpiente se retorció, lanzando sus colmillos contra el halcón quien a picotazos la contraatacó hasta que finalmente su pico se cerró sobre el cuello serpentino. Después de varios tirones y forcejeos, el ave arrancó la cabeza de la serpiente.

El cuerpo de la víbora se convulsionó, desbaratándose en los mismos rayos rojos que la formaban hasta ocasionar una devastadora explosión que pareció romper el firmamento.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 19**

**Bennu*** En la mitología Egipcia el pájaro Bennu (o Fénix) era considerado el alma de Ra y el guía de los dioses en la Duat.

**Chaty**= Visir.


	21. Capitulo 20 Lluvia de fuego

El potente estallido cegó a todo aquel que miraba la batalla entre los titanes. El viento levantó una gran polvareda que cubrió las ruinas de Meskhenet.

Entre la densa bruma arenosa, el primero que recobró la visión fue el _Chaty_. Sin dudar abandonó el refugio, exponiéndose al cielo abierto.

Sin miedo en su andar caminó por la explanada del templo de Horus, con la vista hacia arriba de donde aún percibía el bondadoso _Ka_ que los ha salvado a todos.

Nichrom, Apóstol Sagrado de Osiris llegó a su lado, dejando atrás a los santos quienes prefirieron mantener distancia en cuanto los demás Apóstoles se aglomeraron alrededor del _Visir_.

Una luz celestial apartó la neblina y la oscuridad. El _Chaty_ fue el primero en arrodillarse ante el majestuoso halcón anaranjado que permaneció en las alturas, mirándolos.

Nichrom fue el siguiente, seguido por los demás guerreros de Ra al escuchar la alabanza del _Chaty_ hacia Horus, **el glorioso señor de los cielos**.

El _Ka_ proveniente de tal manifestación no les permitía dudar de la intervención divina. Los Apóstoles se sentían honrados por estar ante uno de los dioses de Egipto, sin embargo la vergüenza de que el _supremo soberano_ contemplara las ruinas del reino les oprimía el corazón.

Horus permaneció en silencio, guardando cualquier juicio sólo para él.

El fuego del que se formaba el halcón volvió a tornarse dorado, convirtiéndose poco a poco en pizcas de oro que cayeron suavemente sobre Meskhenet.

Muchos de los refugiados salieron de los templos al no escuchar más tormenta ni sentir más terremotos. Mientras los niños maravillados acumularon la arena dorada entre sus manitas, los adultos admiraron con devoción la imagen del halcón que poco a poco se desvanecía.

De las alturas una figura comenzó a descender lentamente. Conforme bajaba la incertidumbre creció en la población, después de todo las alas de una armadura dorada como aquella harían pensar a los creyentes que se trataba del mismo Horus quien debió encarnar para salvarles… Pero estaban errados, no era otro más que Ikki, el Ave Fénix, envuelto por el ropaje divino que obtuvo tras las batallas en el _Eliseum_.

En brazos traía consigo el cuerpo inerte de la Reina de Egipto, privado de la _Alba Divina_.

En cuanto el Fénix puso los pies en el suelo la magnifica cloth se prendió en llamas, las cuales se transformaron en granos de arena hasta regresar a su forma original.

Ikki abrió los ojos al resentir cómo la extraña cosmoenergía que le ayudó durante la lucha se separó de su cuerpo. Con la mirada siguió los rastros del polvo dorado, distinguiendo como formaba la silueta de un ave que se perdió en la negrura del horizonte.

El chillido de un halcón se dejó escuchar por la llanura, siendo la señal que indicaba que Egipto había sido purificado del mal.

**Capitulo 20.**

**Lluvia de fuego**

Souva de Escorpión se veía en su cuerpo de ocho años. Había vuelto a ser ese niño que buscaba comida para los más pequeños del grupo en la basura detrás de los restaurantes.

Eran alrededor de nueve chiquillos en total. Todos ellos quedaron huérfanos por razones diferentes o habían huido de casa por maltratos y abusos. Cuando él escapó por última vez del orfanato se encontró con algunos de ellos, demostrando que sus habilidades para conseguir alimento serían provechosas para el bienestar de todos.

No tenían padres ni un hogar, pero se apoyaban entre ellos y vivían resguardados del frío en una vieja bodega abandonada. Fue una época difícil… pero muy feliz.

_**Todavía los recuerdo…**_

Recordaba todos sus rostros, sus voces, sus nombres. Ellos fueron su familia en la época más oscura de toda su vida. Significaban tanto para él y no pudo salvarlos…

_**Debí estar ahí…**_

Ese día regresó tarde a casa. Algo inesperado ocurrió cuando un hombre se acercó a él durante su estadía en el parque. Sin razón aparente el sujeto le convidó una hamburguesa de un puesto cercano.

Al principio creyó que se trataba de un policía, no era la primera vez que alguno intentaba engañarlo para bajar la guardia y momentos después terminar en un odioso orfanato. El hombre rió cuando Souva lo encaró con tales suposiciones, dando respuestas sinceras pese a que mantuvo la mitad de su rostro cubierto con una máscara negra.

Él terminó aceptando cuando el hambre pudo más que sus instintos. Comió lo que pudo hasta quedar satisfecho mientras su benefactor únicamente le hizo preguntas sobre su vida por la cual mostró mucho interés.

Se sintió muy contento cuando el hombre le permitió llevar comida también para sus amigos, despidiéndose del generoso señor al que no preguntó nombre.

En el camino a _casa_ pensó en lo alegre que estarían todos por las jugosas hamburguesas, sabiendo lo carnívoros que solían ser algunos, pero en cuanto giró por el callejón escuchó el inicio de toda una ráfaga de disparos.

Un angustioso presentimiento lo obligó a correr, dejando caer todo lo que le estorbaba.

El infortunio los señaló ese día, dos bandas rivales comenzaron un enfrentamiento que terminó en el interior de la bodega abandonada. La lluvia de proyectiles no perdonó a maleantes ni a niños que fueron atrapados en la guerrilla callejera.

Souva encontró la manera de entrar al edificio sin ser notado, buscando con desesperación a su _familia_, encontrándolos uno a uno en el suelo, en el orden en que sirvieron de escudos humanos para protegerse entre ellos.

El llanto de un bebé lo llevó a toda prisa a un viejo cuarto repleto de basura, encontrando a una niña aferrada a su hermanito. La pequeña mostraba una herida de bala en el estomago mientras el bebé lloraba a todo pulmón.

Él quedó perplejo al final del camino de cadáveres, arrodillándose junto a su amiga quien abrió los ojos y le sonrió con gran alivio pese a las circunstancias.

No se dio cuenta cuando terminaron los disparos, ni tampoco del sonido de los pasos que subieron hasta adentrarse al lugar. Escuchó la tosca voz de un hombre quien sorprendido por el descubrimiento de los niños decidió no dejar testigos.

El sujeto lo zarandeó por los hombros con brusquedad, arrojándolo al suelo. Él miró por encima del hombro y vio la boca negra de la pistola que le daría muerte. Se pregunto si ese mismo miedo fue el que paralizó a su madre cuando la asesinaron…

Pestañeó asustado cuando jalaron el gatillo, el maleante rió al darse cuenta que vació el cargador anteriormente. Souva supo que no tendría otra oportunidad, en cuestión de segundos todo terminaría; el constante lloriqueo del bebé, los cuerpos de sus compañeros, la agonía de la pequeña… todo eso, más el deseo de vivir, lo llevó a tomar los restos de una botella rota con la que hirió el brazo del sujeto, desarmándolo. Fue tan rápido… reaccionó con tal inconsciencia que tardó en darse cuenta que enterró las puntas de cristal en el cuello del maleante.

El hombre se retorció en el suelo, sujetándose la garganta herida. Se arrastró intentando alcanzar al chiquillo.

Souva jamás olvidará la mezcla de confusión, ira y miedo que brillaron con tal intensidad en esos ojos para después apagarse de manera tan abrupta.

Con las manos manchadas con sangre se dejó caer el piso completamente abrumado…

Souva sabía lo que seguía a continuación, el hombre del parque llegaría al lugar. Él le rogaría que los ayudara, que salvara a sus amigos… pero allí nada de eso sucedió. El maestro Kenta no apareció… en vez de eso comenzó a ser acosado por voces y sombras que fueron oscureciendo el entorno.

— _Souva, ¿por qué sobreviviste y nosotros no?_ —inquirió una voz infantil.

— _¿Dónde estabas cuando más te necesitábamos?_ — cuestionó otra voz igual de joven.

— _Siempre te creíste mejor que los demás, ¿esto es lo que deseabas, librarte de nosotros?_

— _¿Por qué no nos salvaste? ¡¿Por qué?_

— _¡Tenía mucho miedo! ¡Me dolió mucho!_

Souva se tapó los oídos conforme las voces aumentaban de volumen, sintiéndose en medio de una multitud deseosa de lincharlo. De pronto una mano lo sujetó por el hombro, se volvió para observar el ensangrentado rostro de uno de sus fallecidos compañeros— _Souva ven con nosotros, es lo justo_ —musitó el niño con las cuencas oculares vacías, siendo un punto rojo visible en el fondo de ambos abismos.

Sobresaltado, Souva lo empujó para intentar ponerse de pie, tropezando cuando otras manos lo sujetaron por los tobillos. Giró desesperado, descubriendo a los demás cadáveres impidiéndole el huir.

Uno lo mordió en la pierna al punto de arrancarle el pedazo de piel. Souva gritó completamente aterrado— _Somos una familia, debemos estar juntos para siempre_—; otros más lo agarraron por los brazos, mordiéndolo salvajemente. Todos se convirtieron en una jauría de animales salvajes que pensaban despedazarlo vivo. Los rostros alegres y las sonrisas amables desaparecieron, se transformaron en horribles espectros que estaban despellejándolo vivo.

El dolor era terrible, insoportable, sentía que su corazón no lo soportaría más, no al latir de manera tan violenta. No podía parar de llorar y gritar, estaba totalmente indefenso.

En medio de la agonía, cuando sintió que estaba por fallecer sólo un nombre vino a su mente, la única persona que lo había ayudado en el pasado — ¡Maestro Kenta! —gritó agonizante, rodeado por las criaturas carroñeras que no mostraban piedad.

—_**¡E-esto no es lo que pasó…!**_

—¡Maestro Kenta, maestro Kenta! —chilló el infante en medio de la oscuridad, lanzando un alarido lastimero.

—_¡Souva, reacciona! ¡No es real!—_ la voz de una mujer se perdía entre el dolor y la impotencia— _¡Nada de lo que ves es real! ¡Tienes que despertar!_

—_**¿Despertar?...**_

—_¡No te dejes engañar!—_ repetía la voz femenina que poco a poco ganaba eco por encima de las demás sonidos.

—_**Esto no es lo que pasó…**_ — insistió debilitado— _**El maestro Kenta… el maestro Kenta…**_— estaba muy confundido, tanto que lo que creía conocer era dudoso… su mente empezaba a aceptar aquello como la realidad.

De pronto, en medio de todo el caos, una luz se prendió sobre el escenario que le mostró la verdad— Puedo salvar a tu amiga, pero a cambio debes prometer venir conmigo— le dijo el hombre enmascarado ese día.

—_**¡Sí!… Él llegó… llegó y salvó a Chihiro… y yo… yo me fui con él… Él me entrenó para convertirme en un santo… Yo… ¡Los Apóstoles **_—recordó súbitamente—_**… Shai… ellos….! ¡El Patriarca y todos los demás peligran! ¡Aaaaah!**_

Souva aspiró aire con fuerza, como si hubiera retenido la respiración por un largo periodo de tiempo. Tosió sonoramente, padeciendo de una espantosa migraña que podría reventarle la cabeza en cualquier momento. Se tambaleó hasta caer de rodillas, vomitando una gran cantidad de sustancia oscura, grumosa, de aspecto muy desagradable.

Se tomó unos momentos para agarrar aire, mirando hacia todas direcciones invadido por un delirio de persecución. Recibió unas leves palmadas en la espalda, encontrándose con la mirada pasiva de Jack quien le sonrió.

—Tranquilízate, ya pasó lo peor. Pudiste salir del trance.

—¿Qué trance?—inquirió muy aturdido.

Aún estaban en el derruido templo de Virgo, seguía siendo de noche. Notó como Terario de Acuario y Shaina de Ofiuco permanecían paralizados con una expresión que delataba terror. Frente a ellos, Elphaba de Perseo se encontraba en pose de descanso sobre sus rodillas, irradiando un tranquilo cosmos aguamarina.

— ¿Qué es lo qué está haciendo? ¿Qué sucedió?— el Escorpión preguntó con urgencia, levantándose—. Lo último que recuerdo fue a Shai y ella… nos atacó— se sobó la frente, tocando el golpe sangrante en ella.

—No debes importunar a la señorita Elphaba, ella es la razón por la que pudimos salir del trance en que la guerrera dorada de Virgo nos encerró —explicó Jack, procurando que Souva no cometiera alguna imprudencia—. Yo fui capaz de salir primero que ustedes. Antes de entrar en completa comunión con sus espíritus ella me explicó que la técnica de la amazona dorada mantiene aprisionada la mente del enemigo, la hace perder toda noción de la realidad y la sumerge en un recuerdo importante del pasado, lleno de culpa y remordimiento. De no salir rápidamente de ella nuestras mentes serían aplastadas por la fuerza psíquica, entraríamos en shock y nuestro cuerpo finalmente sucumbiría.

— Ugh, que técnica tan embustera… —el Santo del Escorpión se atragantó, recordando lo visto en la pesadilla—, pero supongo que… Shai ya no es la misma chica a la que conocí —musitó con algo de tristeza.

Terario de Acuario reaccionó de la misma forma que Souva lo hizo. Después de un sonoro grito, la desorientación y el mareo, vomitó la oscura esencia.

A Terario le permitieron su espacio para aclarar sus ideas y raciocinio. El Santo permaneció tosigoso en el piso, recobrándose poco a poco.

Estuvo atrapado dentro de aquella lejana memoria en el que sus padres murieron, si por sí solo era un mal sueño que lo acosaba de vez en cuando, los nuevos elementos lo dejaron perplejo.

Sus padres lucharon exhaustivamente para mantenerlo con vida, abrigándolo con su calor corporal. Su madre y padre poco a poco fueron quedándose en silencio, repitiendo constantemente que no debían quedarse dormidos, que él tenía que sobrevivir. Cuando ya no los escuchó más y el frío comenzó a calarle los huesos, Terario cayó en la inconsciencia, despertando en una cama tibia y rodeado por personas que no conocía. Así fue como sucedió en verdad, sin embargo en esta ocasión cuando abrió los ojos se encontró todavía en el interior de la casa repleta de hielo. En medio de los fríos cadáveres, Terario observó los rostros muertos de sus progenitores. Intentó salir, pero en cuanto deseó abrirse camino los cadáveres se tensaron, reteniéndolo con fuerza entre ellos.

Pronto ese abrazo que le salvó la vida se volvió mortal, sintió como si numerosas cuchillas le atravesaran el cuerpo. Al tocarlo, las pálidas manos le robaron cualquier reserva de calor. Todo su ser se congeló a tal punto en que _sus padres_ fueron capaces de romperle los dedos con la facilidad con la que se quiebra una rama marchita… y así prosiguieron con el resto de las extremidades hasta que la voz del maestro Vladmir y la risa de la dulce Natasha lo sacaron del hechizo.

El Santo de Acuario sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar las ilusiones. Se levantó hasta ordenar sus pensamientos, mirando con ojos cansados a los demás. Escuchó la misma explicación de Jack, mostrándose molesto por haber sido víctima de tales alucinaciones.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —quiso saber el santo de Acuario.

— Una hora cuando mucho. En ese lapso una lucha comenzó al final de los templos, misma que continúa. Puedo sentir como dos cosmoenergías siguen en conflicto, aún hay tiempo de alcanzarlos —comentó el joven, ligeramente preocupado al reconocer que una de ellas pertenecía a Nauj.

— Eso no tienes porque decirlo —añadió el Escorpión, mirando de reojo a las dos amazonas de plata quienes continuaban ausentes de la realidad.

— Yo me quedaré— Jack se adelantó a decir, resignado al papel de custodio.

Souva agradeció, siguiendo a Acuario al ser el primero en reiniciar el ascenso.

**Grecia, El Santuario de Atena, explanada hacia el Templo del Patriarca.**

— Cierra la boca, miserable —Libra exclamó rabioso, escupiendo el amargo sabor de la sangre—. ¡Aquí el único que va a morir serás tú!

Nergal, Patrono del Zohar de Brontes, no tuvo piedad hacia su tullido rival. Cada puñetazo era ejecutado para causarle el mayor daño posible, mas Nauj bloqueó los atronadores golpes con el escudo de Libra.

El Santo tampoco desaprovechaba la oportunidad para atacar con el tridente, sobretodo en el pequeño espacio bajo la celada del casco y en el cuello al ser los puntos vulnerables que estaban descubiertos por la resistente armadura.

Nergal se percató de ello, evadiendo con cabeceos los mortales impactos. La táctica defensiva del Santo lo obligaba a adentrarse a su defensa, exponiéndose demasiado; un reto temerario que aceptaba al confiar plenamente en su superioridad.

Fastidiado por la defensa dorada, Nergal sujetó la orilla del escudo, reteniéndolo por un instante en que se impulsó para saltar por encima del santo, pateándolo en la espalda con el talón.

La patada tomó desprevenido a Nauj, perdiendo momentáneamente el equilibrio hasta que giró con gran velocidad para cubrirse de la ráfaga lanzada por el Patrono.

Los pies del Santo marcaron una zanja en el suelo al haber contenido la embestida. Nauj bajó el escudo humeante, mirando a su oponente. Rugió furibundo al ser abatido por el dolor en su cuerpo cubierto de llagas que le transmitieron una intensa fiebre, sintiendo la boca seca y los ojos ardientes.

El sudor únicamente aumentaba la agonía al pasar por las dolorosas úlceras que comenzaron a reventarse.

Nergal y todo lo que estuviera frente a él se estaban convirtiendo en borrones con tintes alucinógenos que los sacudimientos de cabeza no regresaban a la normalidad.

Al ver como el Santo de Libra apenas podía mantener en alto el escudo y el tridente, el Patrono alistó el contraataque. Envolviéndose con su cosmos para hostigar a Nauj.

Libra interceptó el golpe, pero cuando precipitó el tridente contra su adversario este lo atrapó por debajo del brazo.

El Santo lo golpeó repetidas veces con el escudo, siendo inútil cuando de un manotazo Nergal se lo tumbó de las manos. Sobrepasando las fuerzas del Caballero dorado, el Patrono le arrebató el tridente y tras algunos giros lo precipitó contra Nauj.

Las tres puntas entraron por su costado. La cloth dorada resistió lo más que pudo, siendo la razón por la que no murió al instante. El Patrono no presionó más, pero mantuvo al Santo clavado, sonriendo como un orgulloso pescador que finalmente arponeó a una presa impertinente.

—Es evidente que ya no tienes nada más que ofrecerme… —le dijo con altivez—. Y para ser honesto ya habías comenzado a aburrirme.

Antes de que el Patrono retrocediera extrayendo la punta del arma, Nauj se lo impidió sujetándole las muñecas.

—Curioso que la digas, yo también —Nauj musitó, manifestando su cosmos.

— ¿Qué puedes hacer ya? —preguntó sin sorprenderse ni intentar zafarse—. Mi plaga está por dejarte en un estado crítico del que quizá jamás te recuperes, es mejor que te rindas y aceptes tu derrota.

— Je, gracioso que lo menciones, ¡porque estoy a un sólo golpe de ganar éste combate! ¡Aaaaah!— reuniendo toda su energía en una sola patada, el empeine del santo de Libra golpeó por debajo de la mandíbula del enemigo.

Sólo hasta en el último segundo Nauj mostró la verdadera intensidad de su cosmoenergía, siendo algo que el enemigo lamentó haber subestimado.

El poderoso impacto retumbó en su cabeza, Nergal creyó que perdería el sentido pero se aferró a la conciencia. El casco del Zohar de Brontes se desprendió siendo la intención del Santo, pateándolo hacia el abismo.

Sabiendo al Patrono aturdido, Libra le azotó la cabeza fuertemente contra el suelo. Nergal intentó levantarse cuando una gruesa cadena de oro se le enredó en el cuello.

Nauj mantuvo su rodilla sobre la espalda del invasor para evitar que se pusiera de pie; usando uno de los chacos de Libra intentaba que dejara de respirar o destrozarle el cuello. ¡Lo que sucediera primero, no importaba!

Inspirado por el agudo dolor en todo su ser, es con la misma potencia con la que apretaba la cadena.

—¡Aprende la lección para cuando vuelvas a renacer, nunca te confíes de un animal agonizante, es cuando atacan con todo su poder! —bramó Nauj dominado por la furia.

Boca abajo, el Patrono se retorcía en intentos por liberarse. La falta de aire fue un giro inesperado que le impedía concentrarse. Forcejeó inútilmente, su boca se abría con desesperación sin poder emitir más que asfixia y la lucha por tomar oxigeno.

Con los ojos desorbitados y la lengua casi de fuera buscó una salida, sus fuerzas menguaban ante el estrangulamiento mientras las de santo se incrementaron por la rabia y la cercanía de la muerte.

— ¡Muérete maldito, muérete ya! —rugió Nauj como si estuviera poseído por un demonio, estrujando todavía más la cadena que se encajaban a la piel del contrincante—. ¡Te creías inalcanzable con esta armadura tuya ¿no? ¡Ahora es cuando te digo lo mismo que tú mencionaste al principio! "_¡Es una lástima que debajo de toda tu coraza se encuentre un cuerpo frágil...¡yo te liberaré de tu mundano recipiente para que alcances la inmortalidad!_".

Nergal divisó la espada de Libra que descuidadamente había dejado en el suelo, pero estaba a muchos metros fuera de su alcance. Con lo poco que le quedaba de lucidez, el Patrono golpeteó un par de veces el suelo, un movimiento que pasó desapercibido para el Santo.

Aristeo de la Lira estaba sumido en la indecisión de intervenir. La energía tan violenta que fluía del Santo dorado lo desconcertaba bastante, sintiéndose espectador del brutal enfrentamiento entre dos bestias irracionales. Por una parte debería sentirse aliviado por el que los invasores serían frenados por el Santo, sin embargo la desconfianza que comenzó sentir por él lo llevaba a desear, en lo más profundo del subconsciente, la derrota del Caballero…

Aristeo se puso en alerta al percibir algo en la explanada, no era una sensación de peligro pero sí un sonido casi imperceptible.

— Insectos…— murmuró el santo plateado al lograr dividir los sonidos y darle forma a lo que se movía por el lugar— ¡Libra, cuidado! —intentó advertirle.

Una densa nube ensombreció todavía más el camino hacia el templo del Patriarca, acompañado de un zumbido ensordecedor. Un enjambre de miles de langostas se precipitó sobre el lugar aturdiendo la visión y el oído de cualquiera.

Nauj no se permitió soltar al Patrono pese a la cortina traicionera de animalejos, no perdería el objetivo… pero todo eso cambió cuando fue atravesado por su propia espada.

Sin que el Santo se diera cuenta, las mismas langostas llevaron la espada de Libra hasta la mano del Patrono quien la empuñó a como le fue posible. Por la posición desventajosa no consiguió un golpe mortal, mas la hombrera y parte del peto dorado se despedazaron por el impacto.

Nauj lanzó un alarido que sobrepasó al sonoro zumbido, siendo la señal con la que la plaga de langostas se apaciguó entre las sombras.

Al sentir la cadena en su cuello floja, Nergal giró la espada alojada en la clavícula del Santo, agrandando todavía más la herida hasta que los chacos cayeron.

Rabiando con odio, Nergal mantuvo el espadón entre la carne y el hueso. Tumbó a su enemigo con brusquedad, asegurándose que la cuchilla se enterrara por completo a la piedra y así mismo clavar al santo de Libra al piso.

Nergal retrocedió, aspirando aire frenéticamente. Su gesto desencajado indicaba la sensibilidad en su garganta así como indignación por la situación vivida.

Nauj se convulsionó de dolor, cerrando la mandíbula en busca de sobrellevar el tormento de muchas heridas.

Consciente de lo cerca que estuvo de morir, el Patrono se enfureció todavía más, el odio hizo arder su cosmos monstruosamente.

Con voz enronquecida gritó— ¡No puedo creer…. que haya estado a punto de ser derrotado... por tal insignificancia…! ¡M-maldito…! ¡Has acabado con mi paciencia! ¡Al diablo el estúpido plan de Sennefer! ¡Santos, Apóstoles, me da igual, todos van a morir! —un aire frío invocó las tinieblas que escondieron el paisaje estrellado sobre el Santuario.

Cientos de langostas crearon una alfombra bajo los pies del Patrono, elevándolo muy por encima del templo del Patriarca y de la misma estatua de Atena. A dicha altura pudo contemplar la montaña sagrada desde la cima hasta su pie. Nergal alzó la mano hacia el cielo avivando todavía más su aura.

—¡Le toma a un _dios_ uno segundos levantar sus templos, veremos si yo puedo tardar menos destruyéndolos! —bramó iracundo.

Las nubes oscuras comenzaron a tomar tintes rojos y anaranjados, como si la cortina negra escondiera objetos de intenso resplandor que estaban a punto de mostrarse. El cosmos de Nergal se dejó sentir por todo el Santuario, despertando diversos temores en los habitantes.

— _¡__**Plaga #7 , lluvia de fuego**__!_

Grandes esferas flameantes salieron del nubarrón oscuro. Acompañado por un diluvio de intenso granizo, meteoros cubiertos de fuego se precipitaron contra la montaña sagrada de Atena.

El tamaño de las bolas de lumbre variaba desde no más grandes que un puño, hasta la de las dimensiones de un barco.

Sin duda tal tempestad sería capaz de destruir cada templo del Santuario, incluso provocar grandes deslaves que terminarían por desaparecer Villa Rodorio.

Al sentirse empequeñecidos por el poder mostrado por el Patrono, ninguno de los Santos llegó a responder el agravio contra las tierras de la diosa de la guerra.

Sin embargo, justo antes de que el primer cometa osara golpear un pilar en el templo de la diosa, dos poderosos cosmos estallaron hasta el infinito.

—_**Rozan Hyakuryūha!**_ (_¡Cien dragones de Rozan!_)

—_**Pegasus Ryūsei Ken! **_(_¡Meteoros de Pegaso!_)

Cada rincón del Santuario se cubrió por una bruma cósmica verde y azul de la que emergieron un sin número de dragones voladores acompañados por centenares de meteoros.

Nergal quedó pasmado ante la visión del ejército de bestias y cometas que chocaron contra su tormenta. Por supuesto, la marejada de dragones y meteoros arrasó las esferas de fuego conforme ascendía hacia las nubes, desintegrando a su paso todo cuerpo extraño que amenazara al Santuario.

El Patrono quedó atrapado por toda esa energía que lo embistió, sus gritos se ahogaron entre los alaridos de los dragones y la velocidad de los cometas.

Las saetas verdes y azules desaparecieron entre las estrellas, regresando el silencio y la calma, mas el aire quedó impregnado por el cosmos de los dos individuos que aparecieron junto al santo de Libra.

Nauj creyó que sería aplastado por el terrible poder de Nergal, pero quedó sin palabras cuando esos dos hombres lo protegieron, empleando sus cosmoenergías para oponerse al feroz vendaval.

Las ropas blancas y el casco dorado de uno de ellos señalaban distinción, el Patriarca sin duda.

La armadura de bronce del segundo era engañosa, pues el sujeto despedía un cosmos diferente al de cualquiera que haya sentido antes.

El Santo de bronce se giró hacia el caído, inclinándose con la intención de ayudarlo. El Patriarca permaneció con el mentón hacia el firmamento.

—U-ustedes… son… —el santo de Libra intentó hablar.

—¡Gran Patriarca, señor Seiya, esto todavía no ha terminado! —el caballero de la Lira advirtió, azorado al escuchar como del cielo una silueta caía a gran velocidad.

Poco antes de tocar tierra, insectos emergieron de entre las rocas, creando un colchón sobre el que el Patrono cayó de rodillas. El hombre sangraba en abundancia por la cabeza. Sus cabellos se empaparon alrededor de la zona herida, cayendo por su rostro hasta cegarle el párpado.

Con las manos temblorosas, el Patrono se palpó la cara, viendo la sangre con detenimiento. Verla lo hizo entender que estaba por alcanzar el límite que le advirtieron jamás debía sobrepasar a menos que deseara morir irremediablemente.

Admitía no tener la energía para continuar, debió emplear mucho de sí para salir bien librado de tales ataques.

Al escuchar las pisadas del Patriarca acercándose, obligó al Patrono a levantar la cabeza, poniéndose en guardia. Sonrió por estar finalmente ante el hombre al que se supone debía cortarle la cabeza.

Shiryu se detuvo a varios pasos del enemigo con un semblante solemne— Tengo entendido que estabas buscándome…

El Patrono sonrió con malignidad— Ah, así es… y mi intención no ha cambiado— aseguró, reuniendo fuerzas.

—¿Quién eres, cuál es tú afán por destruir la sagrada orden de Atena? —Shiryu inquirió sin mostrar temor a un posible ataque.

— ¡¿Y crees que voy a decírtelo así nada más? —recriminó— ¡Quizá lo sepas en el otro mundo!— lanzándose sobre Shiryu con todo el poder que le quedaba concentrado en su puño.

Una tonada musical y el mundo se distorsionó para el atacante. Bastó una simple nota para que Nergal perdiera control de él mismo, cayendo de rodillas. El Patrono sacudió la cabeza, intentando el volver a atacar, mas la melodía lo paralizó con su embrujo.

Adolorido, se tapó los oídos con rapidez, ¡esa música lo lastimaba de alguna forma! Rabioso miró en dirección hacia donde el trovador movía los dedos sobre las cuerdas del arpa plateada.

—Espero disculpe mi atrevimiento Patriarca, pero no puedo permitir que se derrame más sangre estando tan cerca del templo de nuestra diosa, ni mucho menos que usted deba mancharse las manos con alguien como él —Aristeo habló con tranquilidad mientras tocaba el arpa y castigaba severamente los sentidos del Patrono—. Permítame ser yo quien extraiga la verdad de sus labios.

—De acuerdo Aristeo, puedes proceder—el Patriarca accedió, no del todo gustoso al escuchar los gritos de Nergal quien se contorsionaba en el suelo.

La música afectaba directamente el sistema nervioso, ¿cómo combatir algo así? Mientras se convulsionaba entendió que fue un error confiar en la protección del Zohar… pese a todo estaba comprobando que sin importar cual invencible se crea una cosa, siempre existirá un punto débil… ¡No existe tal cosa como la defensa perfecta!

Nergal se apretaba las orejas con fuerza, agarrándolas como si titubeara en arrancarlas.

—Es momento de hablar —Aristeo susurró a través de su hermoso cosmos plateado—. Ya que soy un hombre piadoso te diré que sería inútil mutilarte o destruir tus oídos, mi melodía llegará a ti con la misma efectividad, por lo que ahórranos la desagradable escena.

El Patrono bufó en cólera, peor que un animal. Miró con odio al Santo de plata, intentando sobreponerse pero la música le taladraba la cabeza, impidiéndole cualquier plan o acción libre.

—Confiesa. Mencionaste no ser un Apóstol al servicio de Ra, ¿a quién sirves entonces? ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo detrás de tus actos?

Las respuestas a todas las preguntas pasaban por la mente del Patrono, mas tensaba la mandíbula para evitar cualquier acto inconsciente con tal de detener la tortura.

En el torbellino de recuerdos, rostros y nombres, uno sobresalía al resto de los demás, aquel que le pertenecía a la persona que le confío el Zohar de Brontes… aquel que le confesó que lo ocurrido hace quince años no fue una alucinación suya.

Entre rugidos y pataletas, Nergal apuntó los dedos de su mano hacia su garganta, decidido a morir con tal de no revelar nada. Pero antes de cometer suicido, se escuchó el grito de una mujer en la explanada.

—¡Patriarca, cuidado!

Dos proyectiles púrpuras cayeron desde las estrellas de manera repentina. En un golpe traicionero, uno atravesó el pecho del Santo de la Lira, destruyendo el arpa al mismo tiempo.

El segundo iba dirigido hacia el Patriarca quien, al no haber percibido peligro o un cosmos amenazante, no reaccionó a tiempo, sin embargo se volteó para atrapar a la amazona de Virgo quien recibió el impacto en su lugar.

Una flama púrpura ardió en el peto de la Amazona de oro antes de que cayera inconsciente en los brazos del Patriarca. Aristeo se desplomó inmediatamente al suelo con un agujero cauterizado muy cerca del corazón.

Una segunda mujer arribó al lugar— ¡Arriba! —advirtió la sierva de Isis, señalando hacia el cielo de donde una sombra permaneció levitando.

Seiya se colocó entre el nuevo enemigo y el Patriarca sin demora. Indignado por no haber detectado la presencia del sujeto— ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Identifícate! —exigió, siendo ignorado.

Levantando la cabeza con dificultad, el Patrono de Brontes escuchó una voz conocida… una que lo atemorizó.

—Nergal, ya nada tienes que hacer aquí, debes retirarte —dijo el misterioso guerrero que permanecía en las alturas levitando junto a un portal sombrío.

—¡Caesar! ¡Esto todavía no ha terminado…! —exclamó molesto el Patrono de Brontes.

—Sennefer ha abandonado Egipto —lo interrumpió con tal anuncio—. Tú debes hacer lo mismo…

Nergal miró con resentimiento al sujeto de armadura oscura; la coraza que protegía a Caesar era diferente a su propio Zohar al contar con acabados curvos y alzados de más distinción. El metal simulaba estar hecho por gruesas escamas de dragón, realzando la apariencia de las alas caídas que colgaban de su espalda. La celada en su casco estaba moldeada para hacer ilusión de un reptil.

Al ver la duda en el Patrono, Caesar preguntó— ¿Qué esperas? ¿Acaso piensas desobedecer? —sonó claramente una advertencia.

Pese a la distancia, Nergal pudo imaginar claramente como los ojos rojizos de Caesar se alargaron en el gesto intimidante con el que solía aplacar su rebeldía.

— ¡Ustedes no irán a ningún lado! —espetó Seiya de Pegaso elevando su cosmos contra el enemigo—. _**Pegasus Ryūsei Ken! **_(_¡Meteoros de Pegaso!_)

Para sorpresa del mismo Seiya, Caesar bloqueó la ráfaga de golpes con los brazos sin recibir daño alguno.

— ¿Así es cómo tratan a aquel que vino a detener la lucha? Después de que _mi señor_ con tanta generosidad me pidió frenar la batalla —cuestionó con seriedad—… Es evidente que no lo merecen —añadió con desprecio.

— ¡Así es Caesar! ¡Acabemos con ellos, aplástemelos aquí y ahora! — incitó Nergal, poniéndose de pie. La idea de un nuevo festín de sangre fue suficiente para recuperar energías— ¡Entre tú y yo terminaremos con el Santuario!

—Aunque la idea me resulta atrayente, deberá ser en otra ocasión. Regresa Nergal, _el señor_ lo pide —insistió de modo impaciente.

Resistiéndose hasta el último momento, el Patrono de Brontes accedió. Un portal oscuro apareció a cuestas, entrando sólo hasta decir —Lo que dicen de los legendarios santos de bronce que combatieron en el _Eliseum_ no son sólo palabrerías. ¡Mis respetos Pegaso y Dragón, aunque la próxima vez no subestimaré las leyendas!— desapareciendo tras la lúgubre cortina.

Caesar estuvo por hacer lo mismo, deteniéndose al escuchar la voz del Pontífice.

— Guerrero, aguarda un momento.

El hombre se volvió con curiosidad hacia el Patriarca.

— ¿Por qué detener la afrenta a estas alturas? Llegaron demasiado lejos como para simplemente dar media vuelta y desaparecer. ¿O acaso se dieron cuenta de sus límites?

El hombre suspiró ante las osadas palabras del Patriarca, calló unos instantes sólo para decir—. No es el momento de que nos enfrentemos a ustedes Santos de Atena… Es cierto que estamos destinados a entrar en batalla, pero el tiempo no ha llegado… —empezando a ser absorbido por la oscuridad—. Ahora hay otras prioridades, un sendero por el que seguro nos volveremos a ver. Les anuncio que la caída del Santuario está próxima… _"Al hombre lo que es del hombre…"_ —citó antes de desaparecer.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 20


	22. Capitulo 21 El cuervo gris

_**Una llanura blanca con horizontes infinitos**_, así es como Kenai de Cáncer solía describir la _nueva_ antesala al reino de los muertos.

En aquellos días en los que vivía en Alaska, _su maestro_ le dijo que durante milenios la entrada al otro mundo era un lugar lúgubre, frío y de total oscuridad llamado _**Yomotsu Hirasaka**_*. Una colina por la que los muertos caminaban hacia un precipicio al que estaban forzados a lanzarse para llegar al Inframundo donde serían juzgados y sentenciados.

Sin embargo, la destrucción del reino de Hades causó un gran desequilibrio. Todas las fuerzas divinas y sobrenaturales que estaban fuertemente ligadas al mundo de la muerte debatieron sobre lo que debía hacerse, mas antes de que comenzara una guerra sin sentido entre las soberbias divinidades, el _Shaman King_ logró un acuerdo por el que la mayoría mostró simpatía.

Su maestro solía mofarse de la nueva _fachada_— _Nadie tendrá miedo a la muerte al ver esto, eso te lo aseguro_ —repetía en cada visita.

Kenai no se quejó nunca, le gustaba la simplicidad del espacio. Así debía ser _'la nada'_ pues el suelo y el cielo eran totalmente blancos, no existía _nada_ más allí que el torbellino de luz hacia el que las almas acudían al ser atraídos por las voces de familiares que los esperaban del otro lado.

— _No sé quién es más cruel, si Hades por sus severos castigos, o __**esa cosa**__ que utiliza la voz de tu propia madre como anzuelo…_ —su maestro solía decir con sarcasmo.

Pero Kenai nunca ha escuchado tales voces, tenía la teoría de que es algo que ocurre cuando de verdad estás muerto.

El Santo de Cáncer aceptó una misión la cual parecía sencilla. Por órdenes del Patriarca viajó hasta Jamir para localizar los ropajes de oro restantes, pero durante sus indagaciones por el mundo de los espíritus percibió extrañas alteraciones en el manto que separaba al mundo de los vivos del de los muertos.

Creyendo que era su obligación averiguar más, se adentró a ese reino en busca de respuestas que muchos le negaron, así que cansado de caminos sin salida es por lo que decidió hacer una visita a un _viejo amigo_…

Kenai esperó por largo tiempo el ser notado. Permaneció sentado viendo como siluetas transparentes avanzaban hacia el torbellino luminoso que le transmitía tanta paz, aunque comenzaba a aburrirse…

Cerró los ojos al dar un fuerte suspiro, resintiendo una brisa gélida que lo hizo sonreír— Ah, te estaba esperando… supongo que tu tardanza fue a propósito —el Santo comentó sonriente.

Kenai abrió los ojos, inclinando la barbilla para ver a la criatura que se manifestó frente a él.

Se trataba de un ente formado por sombras que se remolineaban como fuego negro. Las tinieblas se condensaban en una silueta casi humana, sin rostro, ni sexo.

— _Esperaba que te dieras por vencido y regresaras por donde viniste_ —escuchó de una voz compuesta por un timbre masculino y otro femenino_—. Pero olvido que trato con un ser humano necio como tú._

— Oh vamos no seas descortés —dijo en broma—. Así no deberías hablarle a tus mayores.

La criatura extendió su fuego, adquiriendo una apariencia mucho más amenazadora que antes, la de un ente brumoso con garras y fauces que sería capaz de devorar su alma o hacerla pedazos con un solo pensamiento.

El Santo de Cáncer debería medir mejor sus palabras al tratar con _el arquitecto_ del nuevo reino de la muerte, el amo y el guardián del más allá… pero a veces se dejaba dominar por el mismo espíritu altanero que aprendió de su mentor.

— _¡Di tu asunto!—_ la sombra bramó enfadada _—. La única razón por la te permito seguir aquí es porque soy generoso, sin mencionar que prometí ser paciente con los de tu clase… pero la generosidad y la paciencia tienen límites._

Kenai rió un poco ante el carácter impaciente de _la nueva Muerte_— Sólo quiero hablar… hay algo que deseo preguntarte así que…

— _No tientes tu suerte Santo de Cáncer… _

— Tranquilo, no vengo a preguntar cuándo voy a morir, o si podrías resucitar a alguien, o esa clase de cosas —lo interrumpió, divertido—. Investigaba por el reino de los espíritus cuando noté que algo no estaba bien… no creo que sea mi imaginación pero algo extraño está pasando aquí, puedo sentirlo… como si el velo entre nuestros mundos se estuviera debilitando y abriendo constantemente.

— _No tienes por qué decirme lo que ya sé… en verdad que eres un entrometido_ —musitó _la Muerte_ con desagrado.

Las llamas que la formaban redujeron su intensidad, comprimiéndose en una silueta más humana que poco a poco se convirtió en la de un joven de complexión delgada. Carente de ropa tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Al abrir los ojos mostró una mirada intensa y muy severa adornada por un color dorado.

La primera vez llegaba a ser intimidante, pero Kenai veía a ese poderoso espíritu como a un _amigo_…

— Entonces ya lo sabías…

— _Por supuesto_— respondió _la Muerte_ con voz varonil al escoger el género de su cuerpo físico.

— No pareces preocupado… pero sí muy molesto —el santo comentó al ver su semblante—, aunque eso no es novedad.

El joven se cruzó de brazos, ignorando la rapaz lengua del santo de Atena— _Sé qué lo causa pero no puedo intervenir… _—le costó admitir.

— Pero ¿por qué no? Se supone que tú eres el guardián de…

— _¡Hay cosas que todavía no estoy capacitado de hacer!_ —respondió indignado.

El shaman sintió un aire hiriente a su alrededor, pero es lo que sucedía cuando te presentabas ante el señor de _la Muerte_ con el alma completamente expuesta y vulnerable.

La respuesta dejó contrariado al Santo, ¿qué estaba sucediendo que ni la _Muerte_ es capaz de intervenir?

Muchos lo desconocen, pero Kenai era de un grupo de privilegiados que sabía que trataba con un espíritu de la _Muerte_ muy joven. No lleva existiendo más de quince años humanos, pero su juventud fue la razón por la que resultó el mejor candidato para el puesto al no albergar tristezas, resentimientos, odios, ni maldad que muchos de las entidades antiguas poseen. Además, una _nueva Era_ necesitaba de una _nueva Muerte_.

— ¿Qué lo causa? Quizá yo puedo ayudar —preguntó preocupado.

La _Muerte_ lo miró detenidamente, soltando un gesto despectivo — _El mismo Shaman King ha decidido no inmiscuirse en ese asunto. Sé que hay cosas que no está permitido decirte, por lo que sólo puedo advertirte…_ —susurró, como si cuidara que entre el blanco infinito oídos chismosos pudieran escucharlos_—. Kenai de Cáncer, fuerzas muy antiguas están movilizándose por al mundo de los mortales. Dos de ellas son las que me preocupan, pero tus capacidades sólo te permitirían ayudarme con uno de los problemas _—inclinándose un poco para estar a la altura del rostro del Santo— _'__**El Cetro de Anubis**__', destrúyelo y será una carga menos para los tuyos… Corta de una vez por todas esa mala raíz que enterraron en el desierto…_

— El Cetro de Anubis —repitió al memorizarlo—. Y qué es lo que…

— _Se terminó el tiempo_ —dijo repentinamente la _Muerte_—. _Y no es que me preocupe por ti; un mortal menos, un mortal más, no significa nada, pero sería muy fastidioso tenerte en el otro mundo con tanta anticipación._

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Kenai abrió los ojos con desconfianza, más al ver como el joven de cabello negro extendió el dedo índice contra él.

— _Digo que si no quieres morir tan patéticamente será mejor que despiertes._

El shaman quedó mudo cuando _la Muerte_ le atravesó el corazón con el dedo.

**Capitulo 21**

**El cuervo gris**

En Jamir no había mucho qué hacer. La custodia de la torre no le permitió recorrer los demás pisos de la misteriosa fortaleza ni siquiera para matar el tiempo.

Por el carácter de Ayaka, Kraz varias veces terminó ayudando en el aseo del taller y otras actividades hacendosas que bajo otras circunstancias no habría hecho.

Varios días han transcurrido desde que Kenai de Cáncer entró al mundo de los espíritus. El cuerpo del Santo dorado no se había movido nada desde entonces, Kraz comenzaba a preocuparse por el retraso… pero él no tenía la habilidad para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, no porque Kenai haya sido un mal maestro, sino porque fue decisión suya no aprender.

Kraz nunca ha estado interesado en conocer _ese mundo_ que tantas malas experiencias le ha traído.

Desde su nacimiento ha causado infortunios a otros, sus padres murieron en un accidente por el camino cuando viajaron a Siria, siendo el único sobreviviente.

Huérfano desde muy pequeño, solía recibir ayuda de personas caritativas que le daban asilo al verse conmovidos por su apariencia, sin embargo a los pocos días terminaban por echarlo al decir que _estaba maldito _al traer enfermedades y desgracias a los que lo ayudaban.

Kraz vivió día y noche luchando de manera instintiva contra los espíritus que deseaban tomar control de su cuerpo, batallas de las que salía herido y por las que tenía numerosas cicatrices en la piel.

Fue creciendo en la soledad, viviendo en un capullo de miedo y desesperanza, yendo como vagabundo por el mundo hasta que la vida lo llevó a toparse con un buen samaritano que también viajaba sin rumbo.

Aunque Kraz intentó seguir por su cuenta, el amable hombre se las ingeniaba para permanecer a su lado. Pronto se dio cuenta que estando cerca de ese individuo los espíritus no lo molestaban… Nunca le preguntó su nombre y por ende él tampoco lo hizo.

Se acompañaron por unos días hasta llegar a Grecia, donde el hombre de sandalias humildes lo condujo al Santuario. Allí el viajero le aseguró que encontraría paz y utilidad a sus talentos. Nunca más lo volvió a ver.

Pero incluso en el Santuario se vio perturbado por las almas errantes, debiendo aislarse de todos hasta que un día el Santo de Cáncer llegó y sonriente le ofreció su amistad.

Kraz sujetó con cuidado la pequeña figura de madera que colgaba de su cuello. Los parajes grises y solitarios como Jamir solían ponerlo nostálgico, son la clase de sitios en los que de niño buscó refugiarse del rechazo o maltrato de los demás.

Regresó al interior de la torre, encontrando que la pequeña guardiana le había dejado un gran plato de comida.

Echó un vistazo a su antiguo maestro, al no ver cambios en él decidió sentarse a comer. Extrañaba la carne, Ayaka parecía tener una dieta vegetariana muy estricta que no podía criticar al ser un invitado en el lugar.

Comía tranquilamente el caldo de verduras cuando la jovencita bajó al primer piso, inspeccionando que los visitantes estuvieran bien.

— ¿No ha habido ningún cambio? —preguntó Ayaka, mirando fijamente a Kenai a lo lejos.

Kraz continuó cuchareando la sopa, comiéndola con agrado— En el mundo de los espíritus el tiempo pasa de formas diferentes. Para el señor Kenai pueden haber pasado minutos mientras que para nosotros horas o incluso días —explicó.

Ayaka buscó asimilar la respuesta— ¿De verdad pueden ver a los _fantasmas_? —cuestionó. El santo del Cuervo era más serio y centrado que Kenai, por lo que podía confiar en que él le respondería con sinceridad.

El santo asintió mientras masticaba.

— ¿Y cómo es? ¿Dan miedo? —preguntó al despertarle curiosidad.

— Yo no he visto muchos, sólo los he sentido. No soy tan habilidoso como el señor Kenai —admitió sin pena—. Algunos se muestran tal y como se veían en vida, aunque otros se manifiestan con las lesiones que fueron su causa de muerte…

— Debe ser muy interesante tener tal poder —comentó la chiquilla— Escuchar a aquellos que ya se fueron de este mundo.

El Santo del Cuervo sorbió un poco la sopa, pensando en que esa niña no tenía idea de lo que decía. Con gusto le regalaría su _poder_ si pudiera.

Ayaka se levantó, yendo por dos grandes cubetas de madera que estaban en una esquina— Bueno, saldré por un momento. Se terminó el agua.

Kraz miró por la ventana, percatándose de que el sol caía por el horizonte— Es tarde, iré yo —se ofreció.

— Nada de eso, el estanque está muy bien escondido entre la cordillera, no lo encontrarías ni aunque te hiciera un mapa —aclaró—. Además tienes que hacer guardia, ¿qué pasaría si de pronto algo raro sucede con él? —refiriéndose al santo de Cáncer—. Yo no sabría qué hacer si se mete en problemas —extendió los dedos y las cubetas comenzaron a flotar en el aire—. Descuida, lo he hecho cientos de veces, Jamir es seguro —dijo despreocupada, haciendo uso de su telequinesis para mover las bandejas.

Kraz vio partir a la pequeña. Le angustiaba un poco dejarla ir sola, sea aprendiz del Maestro de Jamir o no seguía siendo una niña, merecía algo de preocupación.

Silbó pegando los dedos a su boca, recibiendo como respuesta el chillido de una de sus aves. Un cuervo entró por la ventana para posarse sobre su mano. Después de darle un pedazo de carne especial, Kraz le ordenó al ave vigilar a la niña, y ante cualquiera anomalía le informara de inmediato.

Ayaka siempre ha sido una niña muy independiente. Desde que llegó a Jamir se dio cuenta que no estaba ahí para ser una molestia sino alguien de provecho.

Día a día atendía al Maestro Kiki, ayudándolo en sus tareas si lo requería, aprendiendo las artes secretas con las que se reparaban las cloths de los santos. Ella se molestaba mucho cuando Kenai le decía que actuaba como toda una _esposa_ en vez de una _alumna _ya que le cocinaba, limpiaba, lavaba su ropa, entre otras cosas.

Arribó a la laguna sin ningún percance, utilizó su habilidad para sumergir los cubos dentro del agua sin algún esfuerzo físico.

Escondido entre la vasta cordillera, el estanque estaba rodeado por paredes rocosas, pero era muy hermoso el claro por el que a media noche se mostraba la luna en toda su blanca gloria.

Ayaka pensaba en la posibilidad de esperar hasta entonces para contemplar el paisaje cuando percibió una presencia no muy lejos de allí.

Le alarmó al ser cosmoenergías nada compatibles con las de los Santos. Permaneció alerta, mirando fijamente hacia la entrada del lugar.

El sonido de una roca rodando por el suelo anunció el arribo de dos individuos. El crepúsculo los mantenía ensombrecidos, pero Ayaka notó las armaduras sobre sus cuerpos.

— ¡¿Q-quiénes son ustedes? —la niña preguntó temerosa, siendo consciente de la agresividad que había en los cosmos de dichos hombres.

No recibió respuesta, las siluetas continuaron avanzando hacia ella de manera siniestra.

— ¡Respóndanme, o si no… sufrirán las consecuencias! —advirtió, alzando los pesados cubos de agua así como algunas rocas de buen tamaño.

Los invasores se detuvieron pero estaban lejos de sentirse intimidados, sonrieron de manera burlona esperando el siguiente movimiento.

Antes de que la jovencita actuara, la tomó por sorpresa el ser alzada por un tercer individuo que apareció a su espalda.

Un hombre la sujetó con fuerza por la ropa, levantándola a la altura de su rostro. Ayaka gritó y pataleó de manera incesante. Por el sobresalto todas las cosas flotantes cayeron pesadamente al suelo.

El sujeto la tomó por la barbilla, apartándole los cabellos de la frente para una mejor inspección. Sonrió malicioso al notar las marcas en la frente de la pequeña.

— En efecto, es una de _ellos_ —dijo a sus compañeros.

—No perdamos el tiempo entonces —agregó un sujeto de cabello largo y oscuro—, acaba con ella de una vez que nuestra prioridad es el Maestro de Jamir.

Asustada por lo escuchado, Ayaka se aterrorizó todavía más al ver cómo es que el hombre rubio que la tenía prisionera formó una esfera de energía en su mano con la que planeaba asesinarla.

Antes de que el impacto ocurriera, la jovencita desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Al escuchar los sonoros chillidos de su cuervo mensajero, Kraz se precipitó a salir de la torre a toda velocidad, mas frenó cuando Ayaka apareciera delante de él prácticamente de la nada.

Desorientada y con cara de espanto, la niña corrió con los brazos extendidos hacia el santo— ¡Kraz!, ¡Kraz! —lo llamó asustada.

El Santo se arrodilló para recibirla. La lemuriana se aferró a él con un fuerte abrazo. Kraz intentó tranquilizarla al sentir cómo temblaba entre sus brazos y sollozaba sobre su hombro. Esperó unos segundos más para levantarle la cara — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? —cuestionó preocupado.

Conmocionada, la pequeña respondió— ¡U-unos hombres, tres… ellos…! ¡Ellos aparecieron… quisieron lastimarme, querían matarme! ¡Dijeron que vienen a matar a mi maestro!

El santo plateado permaneció tranquilo, debía evitar que Ayaka entrara en pánico— Guarda la calma, lo importante es que lograste escapar para llegar hasta aquí.

— ¿Qué haremos? —deseó saber— ¡¿Qué haremos?

Kraz no creía que el santo de Cáncer saldría de su meditación pronto. Tampoco podía sacarlo de ese trance o mover su cuerpo. No tenía otra opción más que encarar la situación.

—Yo me haré cargo —le explicó al limpiarle las lagrimas—, tú debes ocultarte. No dejaré que te hagan daño, ni a ti ni a Kenai, te doy mi palabra —quiso sonar optimista.

— ¡Pero son tres de ellos! ¿Podrás…?

— No es cuestión de que si _podré_ o no, simplemente _tengo_ qué hacerlo —le palpó los hombros para ponerse de pie—. Pase lo que pase no salgas de la torre. Y si llegara a pasarnos algo debes huir Ayaka, huye y alerta a tu maestro de lo que aquí pasó.

Tres hombres corrían a toda prisa por la ruta montañosa sin notar como un solitario cuervo volaba sobre ellos. Se trataba de tres individuos que portaban armaduras ligeras similares a las de los santos de bronce ordinarios. Uno era un joven rubio y de armadura azul; el segundo tenía cabello del mismo color verdoso de su ropaje; y el tercero poseía una cabellera larga y negra como su armadura. Este último sujetaba una lanza en cuyo extremo el filo simulaba una media luna.

Ninguno de ellos pudo explicarse lo que sucedió con la sucia _lemuriana_, pero en todo caso decidieron apresurarse al temer que haya alertado ya a la persona que buscaban.

Los tres corrieron a toda prisa hacia la renombrada torre de Jamir, topándose con el escenario del frágil puente y el abismo. El trío se detuvo en seco al distinguir a un individuo al otro lado del risco.

Cada uno de ellos se preguntó si aquel sería el famoso maestro al que les ordenaron asesinar, sin embargo la distancia y el próximo ocaso dificultaban la visión.

Después de unos momentos en que nadie hizo o dijo algo, los asesinos se aventuraron a alzar la voz— ¡¿Acaso eres tú al que llaman Kiki, maestro herrero de Jamir? —preguntó el de cabello rubio.

Adornado con el eco del precipicio recibieron una inmediata respuesta— Pierden su tiempo, la persona a la que buscan no se encuentra aquí —el guerrero plateado respondió, parado al otro extremo del inestable puente de roca—. No se quienes son, pero no tienen permitido pasar, les aconsejo que den media vuelta y olviden sus intenciones.

— ¡No tiene caso que quieras engañarnos —espetó el de melena verde—, hay una presencia muy grande proveniente en esa torre, debe ser él! —señalando el complejo— ¡¿Acaso es tan cobarde que no saldrá de su escondrijo?

Kraz supo que no tenía caso intentar explicarles la situación, de un modo u otro tendría que pelear para proteger a sus compañeros. Ya intentaron herir a Ayaka, buscaban la sangre de Kiki, y Kenai se encontraba completamente indefenso, el Santo de Cáncer podría ser asesinado sin darse cuenta hasta que intentara en vano volver a su cuerpo.

No era una opción permitirles pasar a sujetos con cosmos tan peligrosos…

— A mi ver ustedes son los cobardes, atacar a una niña inocente y venir en grupo para acabar con una sola persona no es muy loable —se mofó—. No toleraré gente como ustedes merodeando por aquí, pero si insisten entonces vengan, si se atreven —desafío con una sonrisa burlona.

— Insolente… —murmuró el lancero, reprimiendo sus deseos por correr hacia él y degollarlo.

— ¡¿Crees que caeríamos en una trampa tan estúpida? —gritó el rubio— ¡Podrías derribar el puente en cuanto intentáramos cruzar!

— Eso es lo que harían seres rastreros como ustedes, pero yo soy un santo de Atena. Aceptaré un duelo justo si es necesario para que se larguen de estas tierras —respondió, dando los primeros pasos por la estrecha vereda de piedra.

Los asesinos se sonrieron con complicidad antes de que el de cabello rubio se adelantara, concentró una energía amarillenta en su puño derecho para exclamar — ¡Ruge, tierra! —golpeando el suelo del que emergieron dos largas cuchillas que se desplazaron por la tierra como aletas de tiburón. El fulgor amarillo mermó la estructura del puente, haciéndose pedazos en pocos segundos, lanzando a Kraz al vacío.

— ¿Quién lo imaginaría? El infeliz tenía razón —celebró el de cabello verdoso.

— ¿Y ahora cómo se supone que cruzaremos? —reclamó el hombre de la lanza, mirando hacia el profundo abismo del que emergían puntas filosas.

— De eso puede encargarse Hiru ¿no es así? —el rubio inquirió despreocupado, confiando en que las habilidades de su compañero de armadura verde les serían de utilidad.

En ese momento escucharon un extraño sonido. Al mismo tiempo los tres asesinos miraron hacia el precipicio, viendo cómo de entre la brumosa oscuridad numerosas siluetas comenzaban a ascender.

Los chillidos y aleteos de los cuervos los ensordecieron por un momento. Una numerosa parvada aleteaba con fuerza en una nube negra de aves de rapiña. Cada ave tenía atada a su pata un hilo tenso que era sujetado por un hombre.

Los invasores quedaron impresionados al ver como el Santo de Atena salió del abismo utilizando a los cuervos.

Sujetando los hilos con las manos, Kraz se valió de su parvada para subir hasta el cielo. Decidió aprovechar el desconcierto momentáneo de los invasores para atacar.

A gran altura Kraz soltó las cuerdas, las aves negras chillaron casi al unísono al lanzarse en picada contra los tres guerreros.

La marejada oscura los envolvió rápidamente. Estaban desconcertados por el que los pájaros los atacaran de modo salvaje.

Manotearon de un lado a otro esperando poder espantarlos, pero las aves volaban con frenesí, creando un remolino confuso de plumas, chillidos, arañazos y picotazos.

Se cubrieron los ojos al ser los puntos que las aves más se empeñaban en atacar. Líneas de sangre se les marcaron en los brazos, muslos y caras.

Kraz cayó en picada imitando a sus feroces sirvientes, abriéndose paso entre ellos para plantar una fuerte golpe con los pies en el pecho del rubio, desquebrajándole el peto de la armadura azulada.

Aprovechando el impulso de su ataque dio una voltereta aérea para ir sobre el de pelo verde, propinándole una patada en la cabeza que le voló el casco.

Intentó irse sobre el lancero, pero frenó su intención al ver como el enemigo comenzó a girar su lanza a gran velocidad, creando un escudo circular contra el que los cuervos morían o se alejaban.

Al ver a los suyos amenazados, Kraz silbó, ordenando que retrocedieran.

Los cuervos se posaron por los alrededores, simulando una multitud sentadas en las altas gradas de un coliseo.

— Nunca imaginé que fueras un domador de cuervos —comentó el lancero, rematando a una de las aves agonizantes a sus pies—. Pero ese truco con los pajarracos no te volverá a servir.

— Pueden tomarlo como una advertencia —insistió el Santo de plata.

— Es cierto que no nos advirtieron de la presencia de Santos Atenienses aquí en Jamir, pero esta es una oportunidad que debemos aprovechar —dijo el rubio al levantarse con cierta torpeza, resintiendo el malestar en el pecho.

— Concuerdo contigo, hermano —añadió el de armadura verde—. Un calentamiento de verdad para estos cuerpos.

Kraz se mantuvo tranquilo pese a estar rodeado por tres enemigos. Con extrema confianza aguardó a que ellos dieran el primer golpe.

El rubio se lanzó primero, seguido por los otros dos guerreros. La triada descargó feroces golpes contra el santo del Cuervo, sin embargo Kraz los bloqueaba o esquivaba con cierta anticipación.

El joven santo se mantuvo en el medio de sus enemigos sin permitirse caer en las tramposas maniobras con las que intentaban distraerlo por un flanco para alcanzarlo por otros.

Era como si tuviera ojos en la espalda, pero lo que los invasores desconocían es que Kraz era capaz de ver a través de los ojos de todos los cuervos esparcidos por el campo de batalla, así sería difícil que lo atacaran a traición.

Cansado de esquivar, Kraz arremetió con una patada circular en la que su talón golpeó las quijadas de sus oponentes, obligándolos a retroceder.

— Parece que eres más habilidoso de lo que quisimos imaginar —dijo el de la lanza, manteniendo la guardia en alto.

— Lamento no poder decir lo mismo sobre ustedes —respondió el Santo seriamente.

— ¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo osas burlarte de nosotros? —se precipitó el rubio para emplear una vez más su técnica— _¡Tierra, ruge!_

Kraz eludió fácilmente la técnica que marcó un gran boquete en el suelo.

El de cabello verde se adelantó, extendiendo ambos brazos para gritar— _¡Maremoto, devasta!_ —emergiendo un torbellino de agua horizontal que atrapó a Kraz, quien giró sin control dentro del torrente hasta que lo estamparon contra una pared rocosa.

El de cabello negro empleó su cosmos sobre la lanza para atacar consecutivamente — _¡Corte mortal!_ —liberando una larga ráfaga cortante con forma de luna creciente.

El Santo del Cuervo rodó para evadir la técnica, pero en cuanto la energía chocó contra la pared provocó un estallido que alcanzó a lastimarlo.

Kraz salió expulsado muy cerca de la orilla del abismo, levantándose lo más rápido que le fue posible.

Notó el brillo de la lanza que casi le rebanó la barbilla, quitándose oportunamente. Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio cuando su pie tocó el borde del risco. Se vio acorralado por sus oponentes quienes reían como si ya hubieran ganado la batalla.

Como si de trillizos muy coordinados se tratara, volvieron a emplear sus potentes técnicas para acabarle.

Kraz silbó a los cuervos, provocando que varios de ellos reaccionaran de inmediato.

La detonación fue estruendosa, Ayaka se preocupó al sentir el fuerte ventarrón que entró por las ventanas. Pensó en Kraz, en lo difícil que debía ser para él enfrentar a tantos enemigos él sólo.

En su desesperación comenzó a llamar a su maestro de manera incesante, suplicándole que la escuchara, que regresara, que necesitaba de su ayuda.

Al trío de guerreros se le borró la sonrisa del rostro al percibir intacta la presencia del Santo de Atena. Entre el polvo levantado, comenzaron a ver un extraño capullo creado por plumas de fuego gris.

— ¡¿Pero qué es eso? —bramó consternado uno de ellos.

Como respuesta el capullo se extendió, formando dos alas llameantes que nacían de los brazos del Santo del Cuervo. Con ellas Kraz batió el aire y el humo, empujando a los invasores de manera feroz contra las rocas.

Sin permitirles el recuperarse, Kraz se arrojó sobre ellos, golpeándolos con las alas espectrales. El aleteo de fuego destruyó por completo los ropajes de dos de ellos, mas al impactar contra la del lancero, éste absorbió la mayoría del daño.

Kraz guardó distancia al recibir un contraataque de la afilada lanza. El guerrero de ropaje negro se paró junto a sus compañeros abatidos, evitando cualquier intención del Santo por darles el golpe de gracia.

— ¡Hiru! ¡Haru! ¡No es momento para permanecer en el suelo, de pie! —les gritó sin apartar la vista del enemigo.

Poco a poco sus compañeros lograron ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad — Setsu… maldito, parece que te tocó un mejor _regalo_ que al resto de nosotros —comentó hilarante el rubio.

— No se fijen en pequeñeces… Si queremos permanecer en este mundo debemos cumplir con nuestra misión, ustedes vayan, yo me encargaré de él —pidió en voz apenas audible.

—Parece que tu ropaje es mucho más resistente de lo que tenía pensado —habló Kraz al verlos murmurar.

— Y no te equivocas, a diferencia de mis camaradas mi armadura es de un nivel superior. ¡No importa qué trucos utilices, no funcionarán contra mí! —espetó, girando la lanza para tomar una posición de ataque.

Kraz movió los brazos sin que el plumaje de fuego perdiera intensidad. Aguardó a que sus enemigos reiniciaran el combate, siendo el lancero el primero en entrar en acción.

El Santo del Cuervo se sorprendió al ver cómo la lanza de su oponente resistía los golpes de sus alas. Ambos quedaron atrapados en un intercambio de golpes en el que la más mínima distracción decidiría un vencedor.

En eso, el ateniense escuchó el sonido de agua correr. Vio por encima del hombro enemigo como los otros dos sujetos se valían de un tornado de agua para cruzar al otro lado del risco. Presuroso intentó abrirse camino, pero Setsu se abalanzó sobre él para impedírselo.

Haru y Hiru miraron con desconcierto la torre antes de entrar. Había una gran presión espiritual en el entorno, algo que pudieron manejar a la perfección. Muy adentro del lugar notaron la presencia de la _lemuriana_ así como la de un hombre que permanecía en estado de meditación. De él sentían una poderosa emanación de energía, la suficiente como para intimidarse, aunque gracias a sus sentidos se dieron cuenta de la verdadera situación.

Confiado, Haru se adelantó por la habitación, sabiendo que la mente de ese sujeto se encontraba muy lejos como para ser un problema. El guerrero rubio recubrió totalmente su brazo derecho con un aura amarillenta, el incremento de su fuerza rompió varias vasijas dentro del taller e hizo vibrar todo objeto.

Kraz se permitió recibir uno de los golpes del enemigo sólo para separarse de él, saltando hacia el agujero. Con las alas espirituales logró volar por encima de abismo, su prioridad era proteger a sus camaradas.

Setsu no tenía manera de cruzar como todos los demás, pero al notar cómo el Santo del Cuervo fue descuidado al darle la espalda es que decidió aprovechar aquella oportunidad. Recargó su lanza con su aura violácea, transformándola en un relámpago.

Sin miramientos, Setsu arrojó el poderoso relámpago contra el domador de cuervos.

Por los chillidos de sus aves, Kraz logró volverse para ver con horror el proyectil violeta que lo golpeó.

El violento estallido desquebrajó su cloth de plata. Aturdido, el Santo del Cuervo perdió control sobre su _**posesión de objetos***_, por lo cual las alas espirituales se dividieron en las decenas de cuervos que las formaban.

Con el cuerpo entumecido e incapaz de maniobrar, el santo creyó que sería su fin, pero al ver las numerosas cuerdas a su alrededor, así como los constantes aleteos y replicas de sus cuervos, entendió que ellos no lo dejarían morir de esa manera.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba logró sujetarse a las cuerdas. Los cuervos lograron llevarlo a tierra firme donde Kraz cayó temblando en agonía por las heridas.

Tosió escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre, mas no podía echarse ahí a tomar un descanso. Reunió lo último de sus fuerzas para correr.

El resplandor amarillo se dirigió contra el _ausente _Santo de Oro.

Con valentía, Ayaka se abrazó a Kenai en un inocente intento por protegerlo del peligro.

En el momento en que la sangre chispeara sobre la niña y al Santo Dorado, Kenai abrió los ojos sólo para ver cómo el brazo del enemigo emergía por la espalda de su discípulo.

Aun con el abdomen perforado, Kraz intentó hacer retroceder al asesino, pero el rubio lo golpeó en la cabeza, arrojándolo al suelo para rematarle.

— ¡Nooo! ¡Kraz! —lloró la lemuriana.

Antes de que ese brazo volviera a tocar al Santo del Cuervo, explotó tras un destello dorado que iluminó la habitación.

El rubio permaneció en shock al ver cómo su extremidad fue desmembrada en un parpadeo. Gritó adolorido mientras su compañero veía horrorizado los pedazos calcinados de sangre y hueso en el piso. Ambos sintieron como el ambiente se volvió helado y sombrío, una fuerte presión los empujó contra el muro más próximo, siendo expulsados hacia el exterior de la torre.

Ayaka se sobresaltó al sentir las manos de Kenai apartándola. El Santo Dorado se levantó sin dirigirle una palabra a la niña quien lo miraba con cierto recelo. Era la primera vez que veía un rostro como _ese_ en Kenai...

El Santo de Cáncer avanzó hacia su discípulo quien se encontraba bocabajo sobre un charco de sangre. Al momento de girarlo, alcanzó a ver un último brillo de vida en sus ojos azules antes de fallecer. Kenai se atragantó un momento mientras que Ayaka sollozaba con temor a acercarse.

Kenai le cerró los ojos con solemnidad. Tomó con cuidado el águila de madera que colgaba del cuello de su pupilo para después ponerse de pie, dispuesto a confrontar a los asesinos

Ayaka le gritó desconcertada — ¡Kenai, t-tu cloth...! —al ver la caja de oro sellada.

— No la necesito para acabar con esas escorias… —musitó con frialdad al salir de la torre.

Haru se retorcía en el piso sujetando el muñón sangrante. Hiru apenas pudo ponerse de rodillas para cuando el Santo de Cáncer apareció frente a ellos.

La carencia de una llamativa cloth no les permitía reconocerlo como un Santo de Atena, pero aún así estaban aterrorizados por la energía que fluía de él.

Kenai los contemplaba con los ojos de un eficaz verdugo que no albergaba piedad por nada ni por nadie. Con el rostro ensombrecido, el color de sus ojos cobró un intenso matiz rojizo que simularon los de una criatura salida de las fosas del Tártaro.

— ¡Tú…! ¡¿Q-quién eres? —se atrevió a preguntar el de cabellera verde, notando cómo las aves de rapiña comenzaban a amontonarse por los alrededores.

— Han matado a un cuervo —Kenai dijo con apatía—… ¿Acaso conocen la penitencia de tal acción? —inquirió amenazante.

Los hombres observaban con desconcierto como es que más y más aves negras llegaban al lugar.

— Yo creo que no, pero se los diré gustoso —el Santo sonrió con malignidad, mostrándoles la figura de madera en su mano—. Sus almas putrefactas marcharán directamente al infierno donde cientos de cuervos se alimentarán de ellas por toda la eternidad.

Los tatuajes marcados en su cara comenzaron a desprender un leve fulgor azul con el que atrajo a la parvada. En sus manos se creó una bruma acuosa que revoloteaba como almas alrededor de un núcleo luminoso. Kenai alzó la mano izquierda hacia el cielo y cada una de las aves se zambutió dentro de la espectral neblina.

— _Posesión de objetos_…— masculló para sí segundos antes de chocar sus palmas una contra la otra.

Haru y Hiru casi fueron lanzados hacia el abismo por la fiera onda de choque. Por tal demostración de poder ambos comprendieron a _lo que se enfrentaban_ y más terror conmocionó sus corazones.

El remolino se disipó de inmediato, dejándoles ver al Santo de Cáncer sujetando una portentosa guadaña que lo superaba en altura. El largo bastón estaba formado por los huesos de una columna vertebral, decorado por algunos adornos de plumas muy característicos de su tribu; coronando el arma se encontraba el cráneo de un cuervo gigantesco del que salía un largo y ancho filo que parecía ser capaz de cortar cualquier cosa…

La guadaña desprendió un brillo dorado muy intenso, cegando a los dos individuos que gritaron horrorizados.

Invadido por la ira, Kenai comenzó a cortarles miembro por miembro sin ninguna clase de clemencia.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 21**

*_**Yomotsu Hirasaka=**_ La colina de los muertos

* _**La Posesión de Objetos**_ es una técnica empleada por los _Shamanes_ para utilizar _almas _sobre ciertos _objetos_ que usan para pelear. La posesión de Kraz consistía en utilizar las almas de los cuervos sobre su armadura para crear las alas de energía; mientras que Kenai las utilizó sobre el águila de madera con la que formó la hoz.


	23. Capitulo 22 La calma Parte I

El guerrero de nombre Setsu corría a toda velocidad montaña abajo. Respirando agitadamente parecía que huía del mismísimo _Hades_.

Al ser testigo de lo ocurrido con sus compañeros no retuvo la valentía necesaria para enfrentar el mismo destino, por lo que emprendió la retirada del cobarde, imaginando que _su señor_ sería mucho más piadoso por su _fracaso_ que ese diabólico _shaman_.

Avanzó casi la mitad del camino por senderos oscuros cuando divisó la luz de una humilde linterna a lo lejos.

Una persona subía tranquilamente, deteniéndose al ver a otro viajante en su camino. El lancero Setsu lo imitó al sentirse obligado por la luz del farol.

Ambos viajeros cruzaron miradas. Mientras Setsu lucía nervioso y asustadizo, el otro individuo mantuvo un semblante tranquilo y muy serio.

En su estado tan inestable, el lancero tardó en percatarse de las dos marcas en la frente del sujeto, algo que lo tensó todavía más.

Al notar la reacción involuntaria, el pelinaranja habló— Supongo que eres uno de los que estaban buscándome.

A Setsu le temblaron los labios, sujetando la lanza con la que se defendería. Analizó al sujeto frente a él, un hombre joven, de cabello largo hasta la cintura de un color anaranjado muy peculiar, vestía ropas delgadas de tela gris (nada extraordinario), pero las malditas marcas en la cara lo delataban como alguien peligroso.

— Creo que supuse bien —el lemuriano dijo, sin temerle a la filosa cuchilla—. No cometerás el mismo error otra vez, **yo soy Kiki, el maestro herrero de Jamir**.

Apartando el miedo que invadía sus pensamientos, Setsu logró decir— ¡A esto sí que lo llamaría buena suerte! ¡Parece que después de todo podré cumplir con mi misión! —mostrándose muy ansioso por comenzar una carnicería—. ¡No tiene caso que te resistas! ¡Ni siquiera un Santo de Atena fue capaz de detenerme, yo y mi armadura somos invencibles!

El lemuriano lo observó de la cabeza a los pies sin sentirse impresionado —Es claro que le tienes mucha confianza a tu ropaje… pero no deberías estar tan apegado a él, podría quebrarse con extrema facilidad ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? —inquirió, soltando la mochila que llevaba consigo.

— ¡Inténtalo, pero cortaré tus brazos primero! —Setsu exclamó, arrojándose contra Kiki.

El lemuriano esquivó cada estocada sin ninguna clase de problema hasta que de una patada desarmó al enemigo, manteniendo la linterna suspendida en el aire para alumbrarles.

Setsu no movió ni un músculo cuando su propia arma se posó sobre su cuello. Estaba asombrado de lo simple que le fue al lemuriano dejarlo indefenso.

— Sería muy sencillo eliminarte ahora, pero han causado mucho alboroto en mis tierras y alguien tiene que responder por ello —el señor de Jamir amenazó, sujetando con una sola mano la lanza—. Hay muchas preguntas que quiero hacerte, pero primero, como prometí apartaré el velo de ignorancia que hay en ti, demostrándote que tu fuerte coraza no es más que un débil cascarón para mí —murmuró.

Kiki extendió el dedo índice con el que golpeó, con un mínimo de fuerza, un punto exacto sobre el costado derecho del invasor sin que ocurriera nada al instante.

Desconcertado, Setsu comenzó a escuchar un crujido tras otro. Quedó anonadado al ver como en su ropaje empezaron a trazarse fisuras que se alargaban como una telaraña por toda la armadura.

A los pocos segundos el ropaje se desmoronó en pequeños trozos inservibles que cayeron al suelo.

**Capitulo 22**

_**La calma. Parte I**_

A la entrada de la torre los cuervos se amontonaron en el piso formando una gruesa alfombra de plumas negras.

Kenai contemplaba la luna menguante en el cielo tras haber recuperado la serenidad. Sus ropas, manos y cara se encontraban manchadas por la sangre que brotó de cada corte realizado sin sentir ninguna clase de remordimiento.

Escuchó cómo las aves se alteraron sin abandonar tierra firme. Sonidos fuertes estaban acercándose, como el de grandes cantidades de piedras chocando una contra otra. Al volverse, Kenai vio como el puente que fue derrumbado estaba reconstruyéndose a manos de una fuerza invisible que colocaba cada pieza en su lugar.

Bastaron simples segundos para que el puente volviera a ser transitable para cualquier viajero, siendo el maestro de Jamir el primero en pasar por él.

Kiki percibió el fétido olor a muerte que rodeaba la torre. La luz de su linterna alumbró las brillantes alas de los cuervos quienes ante una orden silenciosa del santo de Cáncer emprendieron el vuelo hacia sombras lejanas.

El lemuriano no se sorprendió al ver regados por el suelo pedazos de armadura y huesos humanos completamente limpios de cualquier vestigio de carne. Pequeños charcos escarlatas estaban lejos de secarse o ser absorbidos por las diversas plumas que quedaron en el piso.

Ambos hombres se sostuvieron la mirada unos momentos, después el lemuriano lanzó a un semiinconsciente Setsu a los pies del santo dorado.

— Lo encontré por el camino, supuse que podría ahorrarte las molestias —explicó el pelinaranja—. Si planeas terminar tu venganza te recomendaría que antes tomaras alguna información valiosa de él, y que lo hagas lejos de aquí, ya han causado demasiada conmoción.

Kenai contempló al tembloroso Setsu quien murmuraba cosas inentendibles para él.

— Lamento eso, esperaba poder _limpiar_ antes de que llegaras —el shaman comentó con su sonrisa típica.

Kiki dio media vuelta, entrando a la torre no sin antes decir —Gracias por proteger a mi alumna, te debo su vida.

— El mérito no es mío —aclaró con un deje de tristeza—. Ella vio mi _cara de malo_, ¿crees que me tratará con un poco más de respeto a partir de ahora o será mejor que no regrese?

Kiki cerró los ojos para responder —Dale tiempo, incluso a mí se me eriza la piel al verte _en ese estado _—comentó apacible, después de todo conocía bien el corazón de su discípula—. Kenai, cuando termines tus asuntos necesitamos hablar.

El santo de Cáncer siguió con los ojos a Kiki hasta que desapareció en el interior del edificio. Con el pie giró al enemigo quien lucía bastante maltrecho.

Setsu tosió, abriendo los ojos tras varios intentos fallidos. Se sobresaltó al verse bajo el yugo del diabólico _shaman_ que asesinó despiadadamente a sus compañeros.

Kenai aplastó el estómago de Setsu con el pie, impidiéndole levantarse o siquiera arrastrarse.

— Tú fuiste el otro que le causó tantos problemas a mi pupilo ¿no es verdad? —inquirió con tono amenazante, sin recibir más respuesta que temblores continuos por parte del guerrero.

— Cuando menos no mentiras, es un buen paso —comentó con cinismo—. Ahora, si no quieres terminar como tus amigos más vale que me demuestres que será de utilidad mantenerte con vida —advirtió mostrándole el cráneo humano de uno de ellos, haciendo énfasis en su horrible fin—. Les prometí que servirían de alimento para los cuervos, y lo fueron, tanto en la vida como en la muerte, así que si no quieres pasar por un destino mucho peor será mejor que cooperes conmigo —esbozando una sonrisa malvada al jugar con la calavera entre sus manos.

— Eres muy poderoso, _shaman_… — Setsu logró decir, causando sorpresa en el santo de Cáncer.

— Oh, parece que sabes un poco más que la clase promedio. Vamos bien, significa que sabes que no alardeo, así que dime ¿quién te envió?

— No puedo decírtelo —Setsu respondió sonriente.

— ¿No puedes o no quieres? —Kenai frunció el entrecejo con evidente disgusto.

— Ambas… le temo más a mi amo de lo que te temo a ti…

— Así que admites servir a alguien, dime su nombre.

— Jamás… —recibiendo una fuerte patada en la cara.

— El que te resistas me complace, al final sacaré todo lo que necesito de ti —Kenai lo sujetó por el cuello, arrastrándolo como un saco por todo el camino a través del puente. El santo de Cáncer lo levantó con suma facilidad por el pescuezo, acercándose al abismo al que podría arrojarlo sin consideraciones —. Empecemos entonces.

**Ciudad de Meskhenet, Egipto**

Han transcurrido algunos días desde que las batallas iniciadas por Sennefer y su ejército de inmortales terminaron.

La devastación del reino fue casi completa, ningún edificio quedó intacto, unos se derrumbaron, otros tantos quedaron en ruinas. Una vez que los sobrevivientes lograron organizarse y pensar con claridad la reconstrucción dio inicio.

Ante la falta de un faraón, el _Chaty_* tomó autoridad, apoyado por los _Apóstoles_ quienes lideraron a la población para seguir adelante.

Muchas eran las viudas y huérfanos que debían reponerse a las numerosas pérdidas.

En contra de las viejas tradiciones, el _Chaty_ ordenó que todos los restos fueran incinerados en una ceremonia solemne, ninguno deseaba que sus compatriotas pudieran ser profanados como lo hizo Sennefer durante su estadía.

En esos días de austeridad el mismo desierto se tornó gentil.

El Nilo volvió a ser de aguas claras, como si el aleteo de Ra hubiera purificado la maldición roja que los invasores desataron sobre el río. Hubo pescados en abundancia, por lo que el pueblo no sufrió hambre. Los animales que huyeron espantados por los sucesos volvieron por sí mismos para alegría de los granjeros quienes atribuyeron tal bendición a los dioses.

El cielo estuvo cubierto por nubes blancas que dieron sombra a hombres, mujeres y niños que trabajaban sin descanso en la reconstrucción de sus hogares. El clima fue benevolente, permitiendo largas y constantes jornadas de trabajo.

Muchos preguntaban preocupados por el estado del príncipe Atem, el nuevo Faraón no había sido visto por el pueblo. Algunos comenzaron a creer que el Príncipe también había muerto, pero las palabras de los Apóstoles bastaban para calmar sus espíritus inquietos.

El Príncipe se encontraba a salvo y con vida, pero aún no estaba listo para enfrentar el peso de la corona. La verdad es que estaba deprimido por todo lo acontecido, necesitaba algo más de tiempo para _quemar_ su sufrimiento.

Assiut lo entendía mejor que nadie, él también perdió a su padre de una manera atroz, y a manos del mismo hombre.

Desde que recobró conciencia ha intentado verle, mas el Príncipe ha rehusado dichas audiencias.

Aunque los doctores y hasta su propia madre le han perdido descansar de sus heridas, Assiut volvió a sus funciones como _Apóstol_ en cuanto pudo ponerse de pie.

Él mismo decidió encargarse de la reconstrucción del palacio, no sólo dirigiendo a los obreros sino también trabajando hombro con hombro con ellos, ya sea pegando adobes o removiendo escombros.

Durante un descanso, Assiut observaba los jugueteos de los niños junto a la orilla del río; el querer sentirse útiles los llevó a esforzarse por perfeccionar sus técnicas de pesca, algo que han podido lograr gracias a un peculiar instructor que los acompañaba. Aunque el santo de Capricornio no conocía el idioma de Egipto se las ha ingeniado para darse a entender y ganarse la confianza de los pequeños.

— Me dijeron que te encontraría aquí —escuchó a su espalda. Assiut miró sobre su hombro para toparse con el santo de Géminis.

Albert lucía tan herido y agotado como él, pero nada hacía que perdiera el porte rígido y señorial que le caracterizaba. Era curioso verlo con atuendos propios de Meskhenet, pero su orgullo tendría que tolerarlo por ahora.

— Veo que ya te sientes mejor —comentó el Apóstol, devolviendo la vista hacia el Nilo.

— Tienen buenos médicos —Géminis dijo, agradecido por las atenciones recibidas.

— Te aconsejaría tener cuidado, las heridas en una lucha de shamanes son algo diferentes. Personas que no están entrenadas apropiadamente tardan más tiempo en sanar.

No tenía por qué dudarlo, pero como muchos otros no podía quedarse en cama a esperar una recuperación completa— El chico parece estar mucho mejor que nosotros dos… —notó Albert al localizar a Sugita jugueteando como uno más del grupo de niños que lanzaban redes de pesca al agua.

— Incluso el sacerdote que lo trató se mostró sorprendido —comentó pensativo, ocultando lo que el médico dijo respecto a él—… Fue una buena decisión haberlo traído con nosotros ¿no lo crees ahora? —cuestionó, sabiendo lo difícil que sería para el santo admitirlo. Albert jamás se preocupó por esconder el malestar que le provocó traer al santo de Capricornio a Egipto.

— Debía vigilarlo de cerca —respondió a secas—. Esta fue su primera misión como santo. Tenía mis dudas acerca de él, pero confieso que no lo hizo nada mal.

— Nos salvamos el pellejo mutuamente, eso es lo que importa.

— Aunque primero intentamos despellejarnos entre nosotros mismos —añadió Albert.

— Las buenas amistades no siempre empiezan con el pie derecho…

El santo dorado y el Apóstol Sagrado guardaron silencio por unos segundos. Con su falta de palabras evidenciaban la posibilidad de considerarse _aliados_.

Los Santos y los Apóstoles cruzaron sus puños de manera brutal, ambos bandos dieron lo mejor de sí y perdieron camaradas en el conflicto, era difícil de creer que no existieran rencores.

Por su parte Géminis siempre admiraría la forma en la que los Apóstoles llevaron a cabo su misión y como la antigua Reina buscó por encima de su propia sobrevivencia asegurar el bienestar de ambos reinos en un acto desinteresado. Había una deuda que pagar, el santo se comprometió a saldarla en el futuro, pero antes…

— Lo que sucedió en la casa de Géminis—Albert finalmente dijo, siendo una congoja que no pudo reprimir por más tiempo.

— Fue sólo una ilusión —se apresuró a decir Assiut, consciente del inquietud del santo dorado—. Lo que los ojos de _Udyat* _ te mostraron no fue nada más que una ilusión —repitió, comprensivo— No es el pasado, ni el presente, ni mucho menos el futuro. Pero los ojos de _Horus_ no mienten, lo visto es lo que más teme tu corazón, ese sufrimiento personal que no compartes con nadie. De ti depende que la visión se vuelva o no realidad —explicó en voz baja.

Albert apenas pudo ocultar su desagrado. Que alguien más conociera _su pequeño secreto_ le disgustó.

El Apóstol percibió dicha tensión en el ambiente— Puedes creerme cuando te digo que quedará entre tú y yo —prometió, mirándolo por encima del hombro—… No creo que seas la clase de hombre que vi en ese momento, quizá tu también debas dejar de creerlo.

No necesito que me compadezcas —dijo de inmediato—. Hay otras cosas de las que debemos preocuparnos. Tú sabes que esto no ha terminado, es sólo el inicio de algo mucho más grande —añadió, estando al tanto de lo ocurrido también en el Santuario.

Por el momento temo que Egipto no cuenta con lo necesario para enfrentar a quienquiera que sea el enemigo —Assiut se puso de pie, recordando lo hablado por el _Chaty_.

Sabemos que Sennefer y el sujeto que marchó al Santuario junto a los Apóstoles son solo peones dentro de un intrigante juego —señaló Albert con una expresión muy seria.

Uno en el que ni siquiera el _Shaman King_ desea participar… —Assiut compartía las mismas preocupaciones.

O cuando menos eso es lo que él dice —Géminis murmuró cauteloso.

¿A qué te refieres?

Piénsalo sólo por un momento —el peliazul pidió en voz baja—. Nichrom, el Apóstol Sagrado de Osiris, dijo que el _Shaman King_ se negó a prestar ayuda pese a que la situación _ameritaba_ su intervención; el mismo rechazo que obtuvo el heraldo que el Patriarca envió a la Aldea Apache durante los incidentes —no temía exponer las conjeturas que circulaban por su cabeza—. Además, según escuché el sello que mantenía prisionero a Sennefer fue hecho por un _Shaman King_ de hace muchas generaciones y todos parecen muy sorprendidos de que algo así haya podido suceder. Nuestros enemigos claramente desprecian a cualquiera que se haga llamar _dios_, incluso uno de ellos aseguró no rendir pleitesía a ninguno. ¿Quién entonces sobre la Tierra tendría la capacidad y conocimiento necesario para romper una cerradura milenaria como la que se realizó en ese monstruo? —preguntó

_El mismo carcelero_ —pensó Assiut de manera inconsciente—. ¿Estás diciendo que el mismo _Shaman King_, es decir, Yoh Asakura tiene que ver con todo este caos? —cuestionó con leve indignación.

Yo sólo digo que es bastante extraño, considerando que siempre ha sido un hombre muy entrometido— el santo explicó, emprendiendo el camino hacia donde estaba el joven Capricornio—. Pero ustedes _deben_ conocerlo mejor que nadie, respóndete tú mismo dicha cuestión.

Assiut sintió deseos de reventarle la boca por hablar de esa manera de la más alta autoridad de los s_hamanes_. Pero era verdad, el señor Asakura _debió_ socorrerlos… si un _Shaman King_ los ayudó en el pasado contra Sennefer ¿por qué esta vez fue diferente? No quería dejarse llevar por lo que otros pudieran opinar, pero tampoco negarse los hechos. Si el santo de Géminis llegara a tener razón… entonces todos estaban en un grave peligro.

**En algún lugar del Himalaya**

Setsu perdió rápidamente la cuenta de las veces en la que el santo de Cáncer lo había golpeado, igual el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que empezó el calvario.

La mano de Kenai continuaba aferrada a su cuello mientras sus pies colgaban sobre el abismo. Todo su cuerpo gritaba de dolor, quizá le habían roto todos los huesos ya que no podía moverse y comenzaba a ahogarse en su propia sangre.

Ya no lo resistía más, no podía… imploraba la muerte pero era claro que el shaman no lo dejaría morir con tanta facilidad.

Suplicó en silencio algo de ayuda, llamó a _su señor_, rogándole que lo socorriera o lo librara de tal martirio. Pidió perdón por haberle fallado y finalmente se resignó a cualquier castigo que él le impusiera.

Entre los balbuceos y delirios obtenidos, el santo dorado descubrió que el objetivo al asesinar al Maestro herrero de Jamir y todo lo relacionado con él tenía como propósito eliminar una poderosa ventaja del Santuario ya que una _guerra_ estaba por dar inicio.

Al final Kenai habría sido capaz de obtener toda la información que necesitaba, sin embargo los llantos de Setsu fueron escuchados.

Kenai sintió una extraña corriente de energía invadir el cuerpo de su prisionero. Setsu se convulsionó con fuerza en cuanto sus ojos se tornaron blancos, soltando un bramido desgarrador al cielo.

Sus ojos y dientes se prendieron en luz blanca, incrementando la intensidad del alarido hasta que un fuego blanquecino fue visible dentro de su boca, el cual se extinguió rápidamente, dejando sólo débiles estelas de vapor emergentes de todos los orificios de la cabeza.

Kenai se frustró al no sentir pulso en el individuo, dejándolo caer al suelo para examinarlo con cuidado, intuía que algo no estaba bien.

Invadido por un mal presentimiento rompió los harapos del cadáver, notando los símbolos tatuados alrededor de su ombligo.

No podía estar equivocado, aunque muchos de los símbolos le eran desconocidos tenían mucha similitud con los que le enseñó su abuelo cuando era un niño, los mismos que utilizaba para sus propios conjuros.

— _¡Pero por qué…!_ —pensó pasmado— _¡Esto... es un sello que le permite a un shaman desplazar el alma original de un cuerpo viviente para introducir otra…! —_palpó cada símbolo con la punta de los dedos, percibiendo los residuos de la energía que actuó sobre ellos en algún momento_—. ¡Un arte prohibido!_

Como shaman de la _nueva era_, Kenai conocía las reglas impuestas por la tribu de los Apaches y el mismo _Shaman King_ con las que intentaban mantener el equilibrio en el mundo de los espíritus y los muertos.

Tenía entendido que en la antigüedad existían shamanes que poseían la habilidad de introducir un **alma** dentro de un **cadáver** con el fin de reanimarlo, pero aún para ellos estuvo penada la técnica de _Desplazamiento de Almas._ ¿Quién en esta época podría conocer el método? Ni siquiera su sabio abuelo la sabía…

El enigma saturó sus pensamientos al borde de la desesperación, esto sin duda estaba relacionado con lo que el espíritu de _la Muerte_ intentó advertirle. Mencionó algo de _"Fuerzas antiguas" _y _"El Cetro de Anubis"_, debía informar al Patriarca cuanto antes.

_**Grecia, el Santuario de Atena. Salón del Patriarca.**_

En el momento en que Shiryu bajó un poco la cabeza, Shunrei supo que podía acercarse. El Patriarca permaneció sentado en el trono, mortificado por las noticias que Kenai de Cáncer le había trasmitido.

Shunrei tuvo un mal presentimiento, siendo invadida por un gran pesar al escuchar que Kraz, el santo del Cuervo, murió recientemente en batalla.

Tomados de la mano, el Patriarca y su señora compartieron la triste noticia, siendo Shunrei la que lo manifestara en lágrimas.

Aún recuerdo… el día en que el señor Yoh lo trajo con nosotros —comentó la mujer, reviviendo las memorias de aquel niño asustadizo y desconfiado que se convirtió en santo de plata.

En ese entonces no comprendí por qué lo dejó aquí en el Santuario, imaginaba que por sus aptitudes su lugar estaba en la _Aldea de los Apaches_ —Shiryu se animó a sonreír por los diversos recuerdos que llegaron a su mente—… Pero cuando Kenai llegó a Grecia y a nuestras vidas, supe que era su destino ser maestro y amigo del _solitario Kraz —_abrazó con ternura a Shunrei, sabiendo su angustia—. Dar tu vida por proteger a un _hermano _es una forma digna de partir —musitó al acariciarle la cabeza.

Shunrei se separó un poco, caminando en dirección opuesta a la del Patriarca— Temo que Kraz sólo sea el primero. Con todo lo que ha pasado seguramente muchas otras batallaran se suscitarán —dijo, atragantada por la congoja—. ¿Por qué Shiryu? ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto ahora? —demandó saber.

Ojalá lo supiera —respondió, avanzando hacia ella. La tocó por los hombros, girándola para acariciar su delicado rostro—, pero te prometo que lo descubriré, no deseo que ningún otro de nuestros muchachos pierda la vida en batallas sin sentido —pronunció entristecido, sintiendo las gotas rodando por las mejillas de su esposa.

Shunrei empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas.

Me apena oírte llorar, pero necesitamos ser mucho más fuertes a partir de ahora, somos una familia y debemos mantenernos unidos.

La mujer asintió, recobrando un poco los ánimos— Tienes razón, se avecinan más tormentas que intentarán destruir nuestro hogar, debemos velar por _nuestros hijos. _Me mantendré fuerte Shiryu, no me permitas volver a derrumbarme —le pidió.

Te pido lo mismo, esposa —respondió sonriente, permitiéndose un beso con el que sellaron tal pacto.

_**Grecia, el Santuario de Atena. Templo de Curación.**_

Calíope, la amazona dorada de Tauro, terminó de ponerse la máscara sobre el rostro cuando una voz risueña se dejó oír por la habitación que ocupaba.

Me dijeron que ya habías despertado, bella durmiente.

Al borde de la cama, la amazona miró apáticamente a Souva quien permaneció sentado sobre el marco de la ventana después de entrar por ella. El santo contempló a la amazona con gran placer.

¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió al ponerse de pie, resintiendo algunos dolores que le hicieron darse cuenta de la escasa ropa que la cubría, envolviéndose con la sabana de la cama con cierta urgencia.

Hago guardia ¿Qué no te dijeron? —respondió sonriente, manteniendo una posición relajada mientras el viento removía sus cabellos y las cortinas—. Hay muchos _enemigos_ que están siendo atendidos aquí en el Templo de Curación.

Calíope fue una de las guerreras que resultaron heridas durante las batallas. Su condición no fue grave pero los efectos de las inusuales técnicas de su rival la mantenían aún débil. Dicha sensación no le agradaba en lo absoluto, mucho menos ahora que debe de soportar al fastidioso santo de Escorpión.

Estoy al tanto de lo que sucedió aquí y en Egipto, dile al Patriarca que no se preocupe, no pienso cobrar revancha por lo ocurrido… —explicó, buscando sus cosas personales dentro de un baúl.

Oye, no hay prisa, deberías guardar un poco más de reposo. Mientras yo esté aquí no tienes por qué preocuparte —Souva comentó al cruzar sus manos detrás de la nuca.

La amazona cerró con brusquedad el baúl, caminando hacia atrás de un biombo de madera para comenzar a mudarse de ropa.

Es por eso mismo que debo volver a mis labores cuanto antes. Además ¿qué vas a saber tú? —inquirió enfadada, ella era una hábil maestra con un amplio conocimiento para sanar a cualquier enfermo o herido, nadie mejor que ella podría saber si estaba capacitada o no para dejar la cama.

Souva observaba risueño la forma en la que los brazos de la amazona _bailaban_ detrás de la insignificante barrera.

En todo caso, cuando rondas por aquí mis chicas no hacen bien sus labores, eres una distracción, así que largo —ordenó la guerrera al terminar de vestirse con el uniforme de combate negro que le correspondía.

Está bien, está bien, como desees —Souva movió las manos como si buscara alejar a un feroz animal—. Si me relevas del cargo mejor para mi, así podré estar más cerca del Patriarca.

Haz algo de utilidad y ponme al corriente —añadió la amazona al cruzarse de brazos.

Souva dio un saltito para caer al suelo— Como gustes. El señor Seiya partió a Egipto para estabilizar nuestras _relaciones diplomáticas_ con el devastado reino. Me dijeron que Meskhenet fue arrasada por las fuerzas del enemigo, muchas personas murieron incluyendo a los reyes de la nación —explicó, curioseando por la habitación de Calíope, deteniéndose junto a un tocador sobre el que no había mucho más que una cajita con acabados verdes.

El Patriarca quería ir personalmente pero prefirió quedarse al saber que se le necesita más aquí, además en _tiempos de guerra_ es arriesgado exponerse de esa manera —estuvo por abrir la cajita mas la agresiva aura que percibió de la amazona lo detuvo, siguiendo su paseo por la habitación—. Enviaron algunas provisiones y mano de obra como muestra de buena fe. Parece que no hay rencores, tanto el Patriarca como el _Chaty_ entienden que todo fue parte de un plan perverso.

¿Y cuál es el plan a seguir ahora? —Calíope deseó saber, intrigada.

El Patriarca espera que las cosas se estabilicen aquí antes de llevar a cabo cualquier movimiento. Los Apóstoles permanecerán en el Santuario hasta que sean capaces de regresar a su tierra natal. Albert, Sugita y Leonardo volverán una vez que el señor Seiya terminé con sus asuntos en Meskhenet.

Teniendo en cuenta las bajas y heridos que tenemos, somos pocos los que estamos capacitados para enfrentar futuros ataques —analizó la guerrera de Tauro.

Supongo que el Patriarca le ordenará a Kenai regresar, no te preocupes yo cuidaré de todos hasta que nuestros camaradas regresen —explicó con el pecho inflado de confianza.

Claro, lo mismo dijiste cuando me rogaste pasar a la casa de Aries —la mujer se mofó— y el enemigo terminó por llegar a los aposentos del Patriarca.

Sí… bueno, hubo muchos imprevistos —confesó con tono desvergonzado.

¿Y qué me dices de los nuevos? ¿Son de fiar?

Pelearon valientemente cuando el Santuario más los necesitaba, el Patriarca ya les ha otorgado su rango oficialmente.

Me resulta demasiada coincidencia que tres nuevos santos de oro aparecieran justamente el día en que fuimos atacados —comentó suspicaz.

Oh por favor, esa clase de comentarios los esperaría de Albert, ¿pero de ti? —Souva se giró alarmado—. Está bien que vivan al lado del otro pero no para que aprendas sus manías, a menos que —entonces pensó en algo que lo hizo temblar—… No me digas que tú y él son… —uniendo ambas manos con énfasis.

¿Por qué siempre dices estupideces en momentos inoportunos? —Calíope rugió impaciente.

¿Lo son? —insistió.

¡Souva no desvíes el tema! —gritó frustrada.

¡Y tú no desvíes la pregunta…! ¡Por Atena! ¡En verdad lo son! —el santo del Escorpión se refugió en una esquina, exagerando un momento de depresión.

¡Suficiente, fuera de mi vista!

Las aprendices que pasaban por el pasillo escuchaban la discusión que se volvió estruendosa de un segundo a otro. Sonidos de objetos pesados siendo levantados y cayendo, cosas rotas, paredes cuarteadas, casi como si una estampida de toros se encontrara galopando en el interior de la habitación.

Las amazonas comenzaron aglomerarse cerca de la puerta, sabiendo que una batalla se había dado inicio entre su maestra y el santo de Escorpión. Por supuesto que ninguna temía por el bienestar de Calíope de Tauro, era por Souva de Escorpión por quien lo hacían.

_**Grecia, el Santuario de Atena. Doce Casas del Zodiaco**_

Del templo de Leo nace una tonada que llega hasta las construcciones vecinas, siendo escuchada por los obreros que reparaban presurosos los dañados templos de los santos de oro.

Es una melodía melancólica, de un guitarrista que sueña despierto con su antiguo hogar. Desplaza los dedos por las cuerdas sin seguir una pauta memorizada, simplemente lo que le surge del corazón. Sus padres siempre dijeron que tenía un talento natural para la música, mas jamás aspiró a dedicarse a ella, no llegó a ser más que un simple pasatiempo que dejó en el olvido por diversos acontecimientos.

Jack había permanecido sentado en las escaleras de la entrada de _su templo _durante horas. Recargado contra una de las columnas repasaba mentalmente las lecciones de su niñez, así mismo contemplaba las montañas, pero la verdad miraba más allá, hacia un lugar lejano donde habitan personajes de su pasado, y a los que probablemente dedicaba la canción.

Jack detuvo las cuerdas cuando sintió compañía. Miró hacia la entrada del templo encontrándose con el rostro serio del nuevo santo de Libra, Nauj, quien lo miraba con cierto desconcierto.

Jack le respondió con una sonrisa, imaginando lo que pasaba por su cabeza— La encontré cuando revisaba el lugar —explicó el joven, girando una de las clavijas de la guitarra—. Estaba un poco desafinada, pero está en perfecto estado— aclaró, todavía encantado por la madera de pino y cedro con la que fue construida—. Es curioso, por todo lo que escuchaba del Santuario creía que los santos no tendrían apego a otra clase de actividades, que sólo vivían para pelear y participar en guerras, pero parece que me equivoqué… No dejamos de ser seres humanos después de todo.

—Mortales con _poderes_, no lo olvides —rectificó Libra con indiferencia—. El que sepas algo de música no desaparece el hecho que puedas matar a un hombre con esas mismas manos.

—Je, siempre tan pesimista —Jack intentó no perder su buen humor, si deseaba conservar una amistad con Nauj debía acostumbrarse a sus ácidos comentarios—. Te sientan muy bien tus nuevas ropas, pero no creo que hayas venido hasta aquí sólo para mostrármelas ¿Qué ocurre Caballero de Libra? ¿Por qué merodeas por las Doce Casas?— preguntó, disimulando su curiosidad.

Nauj, al igual que Jack, vestía el uniforme que los distinguía como santos de oro, las hombreras, peto, brazales cinturón, botas y correas negras sobre un conjunto gris que hacía resaltar la insignia dorada existente en el cinto. Con dicho atuendo las cicatrices en el cuello de Nauj se volvieron más notorias.

— Investigo —respondió, bajando unos cuantos escalones—. Estaré aquí algún tiempo, por lo que es bueno conocer los terrenos que no he explorado, así como a sus habitantes.

— Me parecen buenas personas— Jack comentó con sinceridad.

— Yo no los juzgaría antes de tiempo —Libra aconsejó—. Dicen que las batallas sacan a relucir la verdadera naturaleza de una persona, yo esperaré a verlos en combate para hacer mi juicio —se mofó.

Jack prefirió callar, fingiendo estar afinando una vez más el instrumento.

— La casa de **Piscis** está vacía —dijo Nauj ante el abrupto silencio, decidido a compartir su recorrido—. **Acuario** ya fue ocupada por ese tal Terario quien decidió traer al chiquillo del mercado —un gesto de enfado contrajo las cejas de Nauj, recordando la pequeña rencilla que tuvieron en el pueblo al conocerse—. En **Capricornio** dicen que está un chico de nombre Sugita, es todavía más joven que tú— masculló todavía consternado—. Fue de los Santos que viajaron a Egipto, supongo que lo conoceremos llegando el momento. **Sagitario** está libre. En **Escorpión** está Souva, el mismo descuidado que casi murió en el templo Aries.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra?— el guitarrista buscó saber—. La verdad no he podido hablar con él estos últimos días.

— No lo sé, honestamente no me interesa —Nauj prefirió continuar—. En **Virgo** está Shai, la amazona traidora que lideró a los Apóstoles hasta aquí —comentó con tono despectivo.

— No seas injusto, sabes bien que no tenía alternativa. Ya el Patriarca lo explicó —alegó con fuerza.

Libra disfrutaba verlo irritado, era bueno, aún no entendía cómo es que alguien con su carácter podía ser el guardián de la feroz constelación de Leo— Que prefiera beneficiar a otra orden de guerreros por encima del Santuario no la vuelven una persona de confianza. El sobreponer la amistad sobre el deber es impensable cuando eres un combatiente.

— Es bueno saberlo Nauj— Jack dijo con sarcasmo—, en batalla no me preocuparé por cuidarte la espalda.

— Aunque lo digas en esa manera, lo agradeceré. Prometo hacer lo mismo— agregó sonriente antes de proseguir—. Y en **Leo** —pausó un momento— está aquel a quien más conozco… un santo que finalmente decidió querer serlo. Dime, qué te dijo _esa voz_ para que cambiaras de opinión —inquirió, recordando las lagrimas en los ojos de Jack cuando estuvo frente a la estatua de Atena.

El Santo de Leo se tomó unos segundos para responder— Con gusto te lo diré, pero si primero me dices lo que _tú_ escuchaste —musitó, desafiándolo con la mirada.

Jack también percibió el nerviosismo de Nauj en el momento que estuvieron en comunión con Atena, incluso vislumbró algo de temor.

El Caballero de Libra cambió de expresión una vez más, volviendo a mostrarse reservado— Es algo que prefiero guardar para mí —respondió secamente.

—Lo mismo digo —Jack sonrió victorioso, no siempre podía hacerlo callar—. Te ahorraré el viaje hasta Aries —comentó al ponerse de pie, mirando hacia los templos—. La siguiente casa, **Cáncer**, me dijeron que la ocupa un santo de nombre Kenai, pero él se encuentra en una misión fuera del Santuario. Dicen que él puede ver y hablar con fantasmas, encantar espíritus, que es una especie de brujo.

— Un _shaman_…— Libra susurró con recelo mostrándose un poco alarmado, algo que pasó desapercibido para el joven Leo.

—El santo de **Géminis** es un hombre llamado Albert. Escuché que muchos lo consideran el santo más fuerte de los dorados, fue alumno del Patriarca desde muy joven —Jack sonrió—. Me dijeron que es al que se debe de tratar con más cuidado, pues no deseas tenerlo como enemigo, pero es evidente que no te han conocido a ti —bromeó a expensas del santo quien enchuecó la boca con disgusto—. **Tauro** es habitada por la amazona Calíope, maestra en el Templo de Curación, pero que no te engañe, así como sabe como curar un cuerpo sabe como lastimarlo gravemente —tenía deseos de hablar con ella, le interesaban los temas de medicina y anatomía, por lo que estaba seguro de ser capaz de aprender algún truco nuevo—. Y **Aries** carece de guardián… Poco a poco, el Santuario está más completo que antes, o cuando menos eso es lo que me han dicho.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras un santo de oro? —Nauj preguntó de repente, causando confusión en Jack.

¿A qué viene eso? ¿Acaso importa? —inquirió incomodo.

No había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, fue toda una sorpresa descubrir ante el Patriarca que eras un santo dorado considerando que durante los combates permaneciste rezagado como si fueras un simple campesino —espetó con cierta agresividad.

No era digno para hacerme llamar un santo de Atena —respondió, apresurándose a entrar al Templo de Leo.

¿Y ahora sí?

Me esforzaré para serlo —aclaró, permaneciendo de espaldas al caballero de Libra—. Le juré a Atena que protegería al Santuario sin más vacilaciones. Pasé muchos años creyendo que no era mi destino convertirme en un guerrero del Santuario, pero mi maestro tuvo razón… Mi lugar es con Atena, sólo ella puede traerme _la paz_ que he buscado por tanto tiempo —dijo, cautivado por recordar la dulce voz de la diosa.

¿_Paz_? ¿Buscas p_az_ dentro de una orden de Guerreros Sagrados? —Nauj rió bastante divertido—. Chico, creo que te habría convenido más convertirte en Sacerdote o Monje.

Cuando menos yo ya he encontrado un propósito —musitó, ignorando las burlas—. ¿Pero qué me dices de ti? ¿Qué es lo que buscabas al venir al Santuario? ¿Lo has encontrado ya? —cuestionó con voz tranquila.

Nauj de Libra permaneció junto a la entrada del templo, dispuesto a proseguir con el descenso inicial —Aún no, pero te enterarás cuando lo haga —esclareció antes de partir.

Jack de Leo suspiró agotado, le resultaba muy cansado poder sostener una charla con el osco Nauj, pero tratar con él era parte de la penitencia que había aceptado a cambio del perdón.

La magnánima Atena escuchó sus pecados con atención, y de manera comprensiva los borró de su alma. La penitencia él mismo la escogió —_Juro que viviré por el resto de mi vida como el santo Leo _—fueron las palabras por las que el ropaje dorado lo envolvió con su resplandor.

_**El Himalaya, Jamir**_

Kenai depositó el cuerpo sin vida de Kraz sobre el templete de madera. Tras haberlo limpiado y envuelto con unas mantas blancas, colocó numerosos leños empapados con aceite alrededor de él.

Ayaka observó todo el proceso desde lejos, aún sentía mucho recelo hacia el shaman, por lo que lo había visto hacer, pero en el fondo entendía que fue un reflejo de su ira… El maestro Kiki le había pedido que fuera comprensiva, que pensara en cómo ella se sentiría si mataran frente a sus ojos a una de las personas que más apreciaba en la vida. Ayaka sintió una gran angustia al pensar en su respuesta, la cual desapareció mucho del miedo que sentía por el santo de Cáncer.

La joven lemuriana se armó de valor y caminó hacia donde Kenai permanecía sentado frente a una pequeña fogata. Se acercó con un racimo de flores amarillas en las manos, esperando ser notada por el shaman.

Kenai parecía estar en completa meditación, como anteriormente lo había visto, sin embargo reaccionó en cuanto la escuchó acercarse. El santo de Cáncer la miró con ese semblante amable que siempre lo ha distinguido, aún le resultaba increíble de creer que haya podido comportarse como un demonio…

Ayaka deseaba que todo pudiera ser como antes entre ellos, por lo que tras un leve suspiro habló— Yo… sólo vine a dejar esto… —dijo apenada, mostrando las flores—. ¿Puedo?

Kenai le sonrió, asintiendo.

La pequeña colocó el ramo junto a la cabeza del difunto, retrocediendo en cuanto Kenai se levantara y aproximara con un leño encendido. El shaman lo arrojó hacia la madera que comenzó a prenderse con altas flamas.

Lado a lado miraron solemnes como las llamas cubrían el templete, así como al cuerpo sobre éste.

El Maestro está reparando la cloth del Cuervo —la lemuariana dijo tras unos minutos de completo silencio—. Dice que en cuanto termine iremos al Santuario, vienen tiempos difíciles y allá habrá mucho trabajo que hacer, sin mencionar que estaremos a salvo.

Espero que mi sangre sea lo suficientemente buena para esa cloth —añadió, sobándose la venda que le envolvía la muñeca—. No sé quién será el próximo en usarla pero ojalá sea igual de digno que Kraz.

Él nos salvó… a ambos —la niña pronunció acongojada.

Lo sé… —asintió con tranquilidad.

Me hubiera gustado agradecérselo… Pese a que en ocasiones fui grosera con él yo… muchas cosas que dije no eran ciertas, en verdad me hubiera gustado pedirle disculpas —musitó avergonzada.

Kenai soltó una risita— Aún puedes hacerlo, él está escuchando.

Ayaka miró hacia todas direcciones, como si esperara poder verlo.

¿Sigue aquí?— preguntó inquieta pero esperanzada.

Claro ¿por qué te mentiría? — aseguró con sinceridad.

¿Por conveniencia? —respondió sarcástica.

El santo de Cáncer se sintió aliviado al sentir como es que poco a poco comenzaba a tratarlo con la familiaridad de antaño.

Kraz te manda saludos, dice que no te culpes por lo que pasó, que no es en vano morir por los amigos, que no se arrepiente —repitió lo que juraba estar escuchando—. Que debes ser fuerte y poner todo tu esfuerzo ya que se aproximan pruebas difíciles donde tus habilidades serán requeridas. Si de verdad quieres responder a su sacrificio entonces debes dar lo mejor de ti ¿has entendido?

Ayaka asintió, eso sin duda serían palabras que Kraz utilizaría. La niña sonrió con ánimos renovados, asintiendo al espíritu del santo del Cuervo al que desearía poder ver aunque fuera por un parpadeo.

Ah, ¿qué dices Kraz, algo más?… —el santo paró oreja al viento—. Está bien, también dice que por favor seas más amable conmigo y me consientas cuando venga a visitar…

Imposible le fue terminar la frase cuando un fuerte golpe se le clavó en la rodilla, causándole un gran tormento por el que casi cayó al suelo.

¡Eres imposible! ¡Casi me engañas! —bramó iracunda— ¡No tienes remedio, ya me voy! —sacándole la lengua para correr hacia la Torre.

_¡No vuelva a usar mi nombre para sus sucios beneficios!_ —recriminó el fantasma del santo de plata, viendo como Kenai se quejaba por su rodilla.

Esa niña… tiene mucha fuerza, quizá la recomiende para Amazona o algo así —comentó adolorido—. No me culpes por intentarlo —rió con cinismo.

_No importa la edad, sigue comportándose como si tuviera ocho años_ —Kraz dijo con pesar.

Aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte —Kenai le recordó, poniéndose de pie para contemplar el fuego junto a su discípulo.

_Deje de insistir, ya lo he decidido a mi entera voluntad._

Kraz estaba allí, su espíritu inmortal sobre el que no existían lesiones, ni viejas cicatrices. Se manifestó con las antiguas ropas que solía usar en el Santuario, pero en ésta ocasión eran de un color blanco celestial.

Si no fuera así no podría hacerlo, sabes las reglas —Kenai suspiró—. En otros tiempos tendría permitido utilizar tu cuerpo original como contenedor, pero en cambio ahora… Espero me disculpes por incinerarlo, pero no quisiera correr el riesgo de que pudieran utilizarlo para algo poco ético.

_Y se lo agradezco, a mí tampoco me gustaría que fuera usado por otros… _

Kraz no sentía pesar por su destino, Jamir era un buen lugar para sus cenizas. En vida siempre encontró reconfortante los parajes montañosos, en la muerte eso no cambiará.

¿Estás listo entonces? —inquirió Kenai al sacar la figura que años atrás talló en para su alumno.

_Siempre_ —Kraz dijo con convicción—. _Será un honor continuar sirviendo a Atena y al Santuario aún en la muerte. Por favor señor Kenai, ayúdeme a cumplir ese deseo. Estaré a su lado para ayudarlo en todo lo que me sea posible._

Jamás he podido negarme a la última petición de alguien que va a morir… o que ya murió en tu caso —el santo de Cáncer sonrió con camaradería.

Cáncer acercó la mano hacia Kraz para decir— _Posesión de objetos_ —ocasionando que el alma del santo de plata se deshiciera en hilos de luz que se compactaron en una pequeña esfera que se arremolinaba con cierto descontrol. El shaman unió la pieza de madera y el pequeño torbellino, desencadenando un resplandor llamativo entre sus manos, el cual logró contener y aplastar entre los dedos.

Amigo mío, ahora serás más libre que cualquiera de nosotros —Kenai musitó solemne.

El santo levantó los brazos, liberando un torrente de luz que ascendió al cielo. En el firmamento toda esa energía comenzó a tomar forma mientras surcaba por los aires y el humo. Un chillido familiar se dejó escuchar por los alrededores.

El shaman contempló con alegría al cuervo de bello plumaje gris; cuando el sol tocaba sus plumas las hacía resplandecer como si fueran de plata. Le permitió lucirse como un pajarillo que utilizaba sus alas por primera vez.

El cuervo descendió, posándose en la mano que el shaman le tendió —Eres un presumido ¿lo sabes? —dijo al acariciarle la cabeza, notando como el inusual cuervo poseía los ojos del mismo color azul que Kraz—. Regresemos a casa, una _Reunión Dorada_ nos espera.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 22**

_* Chaty_ = En egipcio significa VISIR, el segundo al mando del Faraón.

_* Udyat_ = Técnica empleada por Assiut en el **episodio 14** contra Albert. Por ella el Caballero de Géminis encarnó su más grande temor.


	24. Capitulo 23 La calma Parte II

Pavel era un soldado raso como cualquier otro, joven, ágil y muy trabajador. Abandonó su tierra natal en búsqueda de mejores oportunidades junto a su fallecido padre.

La ciudad de Atenas era una de las más importantes capitales, tuvieron fe en que en ella lograrían prosperar. Los primeros años trabajaron en el puerto como pescadores hasta que su padre fue promovido por su facilidad en las cuentas y administración.

Él por su parte, al no encontrar emoción alguna en la pesca, se enlistó en el Santuario. Jamás esperó convertirse en un santo, pero la idea de entrenarse, aprender a luchar y servir a los campeones de Atena le pareció buena.

Lo intentó como muchos otros, pero nunca logró encender _esa chispa_ de cosmos que se requería para ser un aprendiz de caballero. Mas eso no lo desanimó, aceptó que no nació para ser uno de los ochenta y ocho, pero sí para ser un _guerrero_.

Su padre había muerto recientemente, producto de un accidente que lo dejó convaleciente. Agonizó un par de días en que le pidió escribir a su madre y hermanos, diciéndoles que podían venir finalmente a Grecia.

Pavel así lo hizo, pero han pasado muchas semanas en que no ha recibido una confirmación o noticia. Estaba tan preocupado por eso que durante días ha descuidado sus deberes, ocasionándole varios problemas.

De lo que sí estaba seguro es que ninguno de esos _errores_ ha sido tan grave como para que un santo de oro quisiera verlo. Fue toda una sorpresa recibir la orden esta mañana.

Pavel nunca había estado en las Doce Casas, ni mucho menos caminado por las rutas secretas que acortan el tiempo para llegar a la onceaba casa, Acuario.

Subió solo por las escalinatas, adentrándose a las sombras del templo con claro nerviosismo. El salón de batalla estaba completamente vacío, así que aguardó muy quieto a que algo pasara. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuchó unos pasos agigantados por el eco. Tomó posición de firmes en cuanto distinguió una figura en armadura que se acercaba.

Tenía entendido que el guerrero que protegía la casa de Acuario era un nuevo adepto al Santuario, por lo que era imposible saber la clase de hombre con el que debía lidiar. Por experiencia se sabe que con el señor de Cáncer se podía ser amigable, con el de Géminis era preferible no hablar o cuidar muy bien las palabras, con el de Escorpión había mucha libertad, con el de Capricornio no había peligro alguno.

Terario de Acuario miró con interés al soldado frente a él. Al poseer una mirada tan profunda y pesada, el joven Pavel se atragantó nervioso.

— Pavel, soldado de rango tres reportándose, señor Terario —pudo decir una vez que se sobrepusiera de la primera impresión, mostrando coraje y determinación en sus ojos—. Estoy a sus órdenes.

— Agradezco que hayas venido —pronunció el santo con voz imperturbable—. No espero quitarte mucho tiempo, pero hay alguien a quien necesitas ver —miró por encima de su hombro, dando una orden a alguien con un leve gesto.

Detrás de la capa blanca del santo de Acuario, un rostro se asomó con timidez.

El soldado parpadeó varias veces en lo que tardó en reconocer al niño que acompañaba al santo de oro. Había crecido mucho desde la última vez que le vio pero sus facciones, ese rostro, lo podría reconocer en cualquier tiempo o lugar.

Pavel esbozó una sonrisa, y por acto reflejo se quitó el casco de protección, pensando en que ayudaría a la memoria del pequeño que lo miraba con recelo. Eran muy parecidos uno con el otro, evidenciando sus lazos de sangre. Ambos tenían el cabello rubio y rizado, ojos de color negro; la piel del pequeño era mucho más blanca, seguramente Pavel también la habrá tenido así cuando llegó a Grecia, mas el constante andar bajo el sol, sin mencionar el entrenamiento, le han dado una tez un poco más oscura y áspera.

El hermano mayor se acuclilló, abriendo los brazos en espera de un fuerte abrazo— _Víctor, soy yo_ —sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos de felicidad.

El niño se sobresaltó al reconocer su lengua de origen. Sonrió ampliamente, lanzándose de inmediato a abrazar a su hermano mayor al cual casi tumbó al suelo.

Terario contempló la cálida escena entre hermanos. Les concedió ese momento sin interrupciones, sólo hasta que Pavel exteriorizara su confusión es que habló.

Le contó lo ocurrido en Rodorio, también lo que Víctor le había dicho sobre su trágico viaje.

Recibir la noticia de dos muertes en un solo día no era algo fácil de sobrellevar, y Pavel no fue la excepción. Tuvo que tomar asiento para meditar bien las cosas. Víctor era lo único que tenía ahora. Lo embargaba una profunda tristeza al pensar en todo el tiempo que su padre ahorró para tenerles un hogar aquí en Grecia, y no pudieron llegar…

Mientras Víctor se entretenía jugando con el casco de metal de su hermano, Pavel habló en griego para el señor del onceavo templo, no deseaba que el niño entendiera.

— Agradezco mucho su generosidad hacia mi hermano menor. Siempre estaremos en deuda, mi señor —el soldado se puso de pie, reverenciando con respeto y admiración.

— No tiene la menor importancia. No existe tal deuda —fue la tranquila respuesta de Acuario.

—Es muy amable— le sonrió todavía más agradecido—. Por casa no tengo que preocuparme, pero mis horarios y turnos… Víctor no podrá cuidarse solo por ahora, mucho menos desconociendo el idioma. Buscar otro trabajo tal vez —suspiró, pensando en voz alta. Pesaba la idea en su cabeza, se ha esforzado tanto y ahora tenía que cambiar de oficio.

— Dale crédito al chico, es inteligente y tiene algunos talentos —Terario pudo decir con certeza, no por nada el niño había reparado con mucha facilidad la mesa de su cocina ayer por la noche—. En cuanto se sienta seguro de su entorno no necesitará de tantos cuidados como crees, pero sí es importante que domine el griego. No precipites tus decisiones— aconsejó serio—. Me informaron que eres buen elemento, bastante dedicado, entiendo que el Patriarca valora a los de tu clase.

Pavel se apenó, jamás había recibido un cumplido de un santo de oro— Sí pero… en esta ocasión debo pensar primero en mi familia.

Acuario cerró los ojos, sintiéndose un poco incómodo al saber que la influencia de su maestro Vladimir luchaba por formar una idea con la que podría aminorar la carga de sus compatriotas— Hagamos esto —dijo, cruzándose de brazos—. Necesito un sirviente de mi entera confianza.

Pavel se mostró sorprendido, pero a la vez temeroso.

— Como santo de oro tengo derecho a tener uno o dos a mi entera disposición. Compartiría tu mismo horario, por lo que partirían juntos a casa.

Pavel jamás ha imaginado una vida de guerrero para Víctor, por lo que estaba demasiado inseguro de la proposición.

—No me malentiendas— Terario lo supo por su gesto así como por el sudor que corrió por la frente del soldado—, no busco un discípulo —era sincero, no existía ese interés—. Serían tareas sencillas, de acuerdo a su edad, se mantendría ocupado que es lo importante. Además, podría enseñarle un poco griego si no me encuentro muy ocupado.

— No quiero sonar grosero pero debo preguntar… ¿por qué tanta generosidad, señor? Usted ya ha hecho tanto por nosotros que… estoy sin palabras, no sé qué pensar.

— Si no estás interesado…—iba a darse la vuelta, retirando así su propuesta.

— No, no, por favor perdóneme —suplicó Pavel—. Sé que no se necesitan motivos para ayudar a las personas, pero su bondad me tiene confundido.

Terario entrecerró los ojos mientras contemplaba a Víctor quien los miraba con ojos curiosos. Puede ser que no entendiera nada de lo que hablaban los adultos pero algo le advertía que era sobre su persona.

— Hace años, un viajero salvó a un niño como él de morir en una tormenta de nieve —recordó a su maestro, su gentileza—… después, ese mismo hombre le dio un propósito, una vida sin esperar recibir nada a cambio —también sus enseñanzas, sus valores—. Mi deseo es imitar las acciones de dicho hombre, así pagaré una vieja deuda.

Pavel se atrevió a suponer que el santo de Acuario hablaba sobre una experiencia personal— Entonces… esperemos que Víctor haga lo mismo algún día. Será un honor para nuestra familia servir a tan noble señor. Esperamos no convertirnos en una molestia para usted —haciendo otra reverencia.

Acuario asintió complacido— Hablaré con el Patriarca entonces. Tú continuarás en tu puesto y Víctor pasará a ser mi subordinado. Espero que te encargues de explicárselo.

Pavel asintió, tomando a su pequeño hermano por los hombros— Estará aquí a primera hora mañana.

— Ahora vayan, de seguro tienen mucho de qué hablar —ordenó, dando medía vuelta para ir hacia sus aposentos.

Pavel se inclinó respetuoso una última vez mientras que Víctor corrió para alcanzarle. Terario se detuvo cuando el niño le tomara la mano solo para decir —_Gracias_.

**Capitulo 23**

**La calma. Parte II**

Seiya de Pegaso contemplaba el paraje devastador en el que se había sumido Meskhenet. Recordaba con tristeza todas esas veces en que pasó por las calles en compañía del Patriarca. En cada visita iba siendo testigo del avance en la ciudad, reflejo del empeño de los habitantes por lograr una hermosa capital.

De las altas edificaciones bellamente adornadas y pintadas quedaban pobres vestigios de lo que alguna vez fueron.

Como mano derecha del Patriarca acudió a Egipto en muestra de buena fe, así mismo para esclarecer cualquier malentendido que pudiera perdurar entre ambas Órdenes.

Shiryu ya se había encargado de equilibrar las relaciones diplomáticas con el _Chaty_, él sólo vino a reforzarlas trayendo alimentos, vestimenta y algo de mano de obra.

Tras haberse reunido con los santos de Capricornio, Géminis y Sagitta, escuchó sus respectivos reportes y explicaciones, mas aún tras sus buenas intenciones recriminó con severidad la decisión de los santos dorados por abandonar el Santuario sin advertirles, y a Leonardo de Saggita por emprender una misión que no le concernía.

Aún ahora se encontraba molesto. Albert siempre tomaba acciones sin considerar las consecuencias ni le mortificaba arrastrar a otros a sus _aventuras_, sólo piensa en el objetivo sin importarle nada o nadie más. En cuanto a Sugita no supo qué decirle, una parte de él deseaba pedirle disculpas por pensar que había huido como un cobarde, pero la otra desaprobaba por completo lo sucedido.

Sin embargo, Seiya también halagó sus esfuerzos en batalla. Se sintió orgulloso de escuchar de labios del mismo _Chaty_ que de no ser por la intervención de los valientes santos de Atena Meskhenet, sus habitantes y el Príncipe habrían sido borrados de la faz de la Tierra.

Ikki, el Santo del Fénix, lo había eludido todas las veces en que intentó charlar extensamente con él; el Fénix interrumpía la conversación al ver como algún trabajador necesitaba ayuda o situaciones parecidas.

Seiya lo veía en silencio, la forma en la que martilleaba continuamente una viga de madera para una vivienda. Al atardecer muchos dejaban las herramientas y se refugiaban en el descanso, por supuesto Ikki era de aquellos pocos que continuaban hasta el anochecer.

— Partiremos mañana— dijo Seiya desde tierra.

Ikki, quien permanecía trabajando en el techo, prosiguió con su labor unos cuantos martillazos más hasta detenerse.

— Ya era hora, no es sabio de tu parte abandonar el Santuario ante una posible _crisis_ —agregó el peliazul.

— ¿Vendrás con nosotros? —era la principal pregunta.

El santo del Fénix se giró para verlo directamente a los ojos— Me necesitan más aquí —respondió sin vacilar—, y lo sabes. No dudo que ese monstruo cumpla su promesa de regresar, por eso debo quedarme —notando un gesto preocupante en el rostro de su camarada—. No me malentiendas, Seiya. Mí lealtad está con el Santuario y Atena, pero sólo mira a tu alrededor… ¿crees que merezcan que los abandonemos a su suerte? El Santuario no sufrió daños significativos, en cambio aquí están indefensos, ustedes no me necesitan por ahora.

— Lo sé —admitió el santo de Pegaso—. Creo que Shiryu también lo entenderá, o quizá el mismo te pediría que lo hicieras.

El Fénix asintió sin intenciones de bajar al suelo.

— Vi a Shun hace un par de semanas —comentó antes de perder su atención—. Deberías ir a verlo, eres doblemente tío ya.

Ikki sonrió con apatía— Quizá lo haga, pero soy un hombre muy ocupado estos días —tomando el mazo una vez más.

— Ikki, quiero que me digas la verdad —pidió Seiya con gesto serio—. ¿Qué es lo que realmente opinas sobre lo ocurrido aquí?

El Fenix meditó la pregunta, soltando un suspiro antes de bajar del techo de un salto. Comprendía que era imposible seguir eludiendo el tema.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— No me vengas con eso. Sobre Yoh Asakura, su actitud ante todo este desastre. Los asuntos de _shamanes_ es su responsabilidad, sin embargo el muy canalla osó ignorar los llamados de Meskhenet y el Santuario —espetó con indignación.

— Según recuerdo fuiste tú todos estos años quien criticó su conducta entrometida, ¿ahora que no lo hizo lo desapruebas? —sonrió irónico—. Seiya, nunca estás conforme.

— Esto fue diferente y lo sabes. Si nadie se atreve a encararlo yo gustoso lo haré —añadió molesto.

— No tienes ninguna prueba de que él tenga que ver con esto —dijo sin vacilación—, te recomendaría ser precavido. En el mundo de ahora no sólo hay que preocuparse por seres como Poseidón o los otros dioses; shamanes, hechiceros y personas con otro tipo de habilidades han incrementado su número, iniciar un conflicto con ellos sería desastroso.

— Entiendo tu punto, descuida, no seré yo quien inicie un conflicto mayor, pero buscaré esas pruebas, y si las obtengo no dudaré en llegar al fondo de esto.

Ikki no se inmutó, al igual que muchos está consciente del desagrado que el Pegaso Seiya siente hacia el actual Shaman King. Ahora que tenía una razón justificable para tenerle desconfianza no la soltaría fácilmente.

— Haz lo que creas prudente Seiya, yo haré lo mismo. Debemos estar alerta, es claro que esto sólo fue el inicio de más batallas. Descubrir quiénes son los enemigos y sus motivos debe ser una prioridad.

— Para este momento Shiryu ya debió haber alertado a los demás. Sólo debemos esperar a que hagan un segundo movimiento para atraparlos, esta vez sin sorpresas.

**Grecia. El Santuario de Atena. Templo de Curación.**

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose aún muy agotado. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su amiga Kaia y agradeció tal alegría.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa, avergonzándose al permitir que un par de lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Las limpió rápidamente para decir —Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, Giezi.

El Apóstol de Seth curveó un poco los labios para responder el saludo —Estoy vivo… ¿cómo puede ser?

—La nobleza del Santuario es abrumadora —respondió antes de sentarse a su lado.

Giezi examinó con un par de miradas la habitación, las camas vacías, los medicamentos y el azul de cielo que enmarcaba la ventana.

—¿Dónde está Assiut?... Kaia…. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué ocurrió en Meskhenet? —preguntó alarmado, intentando levantarse sólo para notar algo que no recordaba del todo haber hecho.

Cuando buscó apoyarse usando las manos, una no respondió. Kaia se acongojó al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de su compañero.

Giezi se recostó de nuevo, reviviendo a través de los recuerdos el momento en que perdió el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha durante el combate contra el santo de Acuario.

La egipcia le tocó el hombro para responder— Te lo diré, pero debes guardar la calma, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiar lo que pasó…

La sierva de Isis le relató los eventos transcurridos durante las últimas horas del conflicto con Sennefer. Sobre el destino de los reyes y el deteriorado estado en que se encontraba Meskhenet. Giezi se atragantó al resentir cada noticia.

— Nosotros regresaremos pronto con nuestro pueblo. Se decidió que lo mejor es esperar a que te repongas lo suficiente para el viaje —Kaia lo confortó en todo momento, sin soltarle la mano.

— Ese maldito monstruo —Giezi se lamentó— No pude hacer nada… Como Apóstol del Templo de Seth era mi obligación enfrentarlo… derrotarlo… destruirlo para borrar el estigma que dejó en la casa de Seth cuando traicionó a Egipto —musitó con rencor, apretando con fuerza la mano de la guerrera.

— No te martirices de este modo. Sennefer es un enemigo terrible. Assiut quedó muy malherido, y ni siquiera con la ayuda de los santos Atenienses fueron capaces de acabar con él.

— ¿Qué sucederá ahora Kaia?... sin nuestra Reina estaremos más perdidos que nunca— Giezi se afligió, como muchos otros siempre consideró a la soberana Inet la luz que los encaminaría hacia un futuro radiante, y ahora las tinieblas han vuelto a cubrirlos

— Debemos confiar en que nuestro joven Faraón podrá conducirnos hacia parajes más hermosos.

— Es apenas un chiquillo —dijo desanimado.

— Y con más razón necesitará de nuestra ayuda.

Giezi suspiró desalentado. Desde el principió creyó que toda la misión era una locura, no dejaba de pensar en que si hubieran simplemente realizado los mandatos de Sennefer habrían logrado salvar más a su nación, pero la reina Inet fue de noble corazón hasta el final.

Pensando en ello es que hasta entonces se preguntó por alguien— ¿Qué me dices de Shai? ¿Qué harán con ella? —cuestionó, consciente de los malos entendidos que pudo causar su aparente alianza con los Apóstoles.

— No lo sé. Desde que desperté no se me ha permitido salir de este lugar.

— ¿Entonces somos prisioneros?

— No lo creo… quizá es sólo por precaución. En su lugar yo habría hecho lo mismo buscando la seguridad de ambos bandos —la guerrera anticipó los pensamientos de Giezi—. No seas paranoico. El mismo Patriarca vino aquí, pude hablar con él lo suficiente como para saber que es un líder justo y honorable, estamos a salvo.

De repente escucharon cómo tocaron a la puerta, abriéndose pese a que aún no habían cedido el pase.

Los dos Apóstoles guardaron las apariencias al ver a la amazona con mascara dorada que entró a la habitación.

**Grecia. El Santuario de Atena. Coliseo**

Shaina de Ofiuco caminó por las gradas vacías del gran Coliseo. Subió hasta los últimos peldaños para divisar a la chica de cabello oscuro que había estado buscando.

Permitió que sus tacones hicieran el suficiente ruido para hacerse notar. La joven amazona de Virgo volteó casi al instante, sin mascara. Estaba allí, sentada al borde de la muralla.

Maestra y alumna se miraron en silencio, el encuentro pareció incrementar la intensidad del viento por un instante en que los banderines se sacudieron con violencia.

— ¿Recordaste este lugar? —Shai de Virgo preguntó.

— Imaginé que te encontraría aquí —aclaró sin avanzar más. Shaina no sabía qué sentir al verla vestir el uniforme del Santuario.

— Sí… venía a este sitio cada que te hacía enfadar —respondió con nostalgia—, esperando a que te tranquilizaras.

— Por un momento creí que habías huido —añadió con rudeza, después de todo desapareció del templo de Curación sin que nadie lo notara.

— ¿Huir? —Shai se levantó, mostrando una mirada afligida—. No hay necesidad, no hice nada de lo que me arrepienta —alegó para indignación de la guerrera de Ofiuco.

— ¡¿Por qué insistes con eso? —Shaina inquirió impaciente.

— ¡¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo? —contestó del mismo modo, provocando un silencio más al darse cuenta de lo mucho que llegaban a parecerse—. Ya lo he explicado, incluso el Patriarca lo comprendió… Admito que no fue fácil fingir mi traición, mucho menos cuando tú apareciste frente a mí para luchar —le temblaron los brazos por la frustración, mas prosiguió con valentía—. Pero como te lo dije en el templo de Virgo, mi intención era salvar a todos los que son queridos para mí.

— Estaba dispuesta a matarte —Shaina le recordó con angustia.

— Lo sé, y jamás te lo reclamaré, yo habría hecho lo mismo —musitó comprensiva, intentando acercarse—. Yo y los Apóstoles acordamos luchar contra ustedes tratando de evitar todas las muertes posibles, pero el sujeto que venía con nosotros en ocasiones era incontrolable. Lamento las bajas que pudieron haber ocurrido, pero en comparación con el pueblo de Egipto el Santuario está intacto.

— Debiste acudir a mí.

— No podía —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza—… Esperaba que te dieras cuenta que jamás habría actuado como lo hice sin una razón —Shai rió entristecida—, pero supongo que no me conoces tan bien como creía.

De nuevo _silencio_ mientras el viento remolineó los pensamientos de ambas.

El verdadero rencor de Shaina era hacia sí misma por no haber encontrado la verdad detrás de todo lo ocurrido. Shai tenía razón, no podía llamarse _su maestra_ si creyó con tanta precipitación su _deslealtad_.

Shaina entendió que su discípula había aprendido muchas cosas de ella, entre ellas su obstinación, así que para evitar una discusión interminable dijo— No tiene sentido seguir discutiendo por esto, creo que Ikki ha sido una mayor influencia como maestro de lo que yo fui para ti —habló para sorpresa de la joven amazona—. Pero si vas a seguir sus pasos entonces debes estar preparada para soportar lo que los demás piensen de ti ante cada acción que tomes. Muchos serán los que desconfíen de tus intenciones a partir de ahora.

— Estoy consciente —agregó sin miedo.

— Salvaste la vida del Patriarca ese día, estoy orgullosa, pero si piensas permanecer en el Santuario será mejor que olvides las viejas costumbres de Egipto, aquí las amazonas estrictamente deben portar su máscara ¿o es que acaso lo olvidaste? —recriminó autoritaria.

Shai se tocó el rostro para sonreír—. Deberé conseguir una provisional, cierta persona hizo pedazos la mía.

— No pienso pedir perdón por eso, pero una cosa más. Pese a las circunstancias, pude comprobar lo fuerte que te has vuelto, **continúa así**.

La amazona de Virgo asintió, siendo la señal por la que Shaina comenzó a bajar las escalinatas.

La guerrera de Ofiuco no se atrevió a decir palabras más amables al no saber cómo confrontar la situación del todo. Además, todavía estaba algo afectada por lo que vio dentro de la técnica de la amazona de Virgo.

Al tiempo que recuperó la conciencia, le explicaron el alcance de dicho encantamiento por el que su mente fue encerrada dentro de una pesadilla creada por sus propios recuerdos y temores.

Lo que Shaina de Ofiuco experimentó no le permite sentirse cómoda al estar al lado de Seiya. La ilusión sin duda manifestó lo que siempre ha _temido_, aquello que se ha esforzado por ocultarse a sí misma. Aunque haya sido un juego mental jamás olvidaría la agresiva mirada de una vengativa Atena.

Dejó atrás las llanuras de arena después de un peregrinaje de días por el vasto desierto. El mar apareció en el horizonte como un centinela que le impedía continuar.

Cada diamante incrustado sobre la imponente _Zohar de Estéropes_ resplandecía por los rayos del sol naciente, dándole un aspecto divino a un monstruo desalmado.

Sennefer mantuvo sus pies alejados del oleaje, con precaución caminó por la playa desértica, buscando algo que encontró después de algunos kilómetros.

Miró arrogante aquello que el mar empujaba con insistencia para que saliera de sus aguas. Entre la arena blanca resaltaban manchas que simulaban petróleo. Ante la presencia del _Patrono_, estas empezaron a reaccionar como serpientes agonizantes.

Sennefer tomó el Cetro de Anubis que irradió un fulgor opaco de color rojo, por el cual las manchas de alquitrán tomaron forma poco a poco.

— Nunca imaginé que un _Apóstol_ sería capaz de dejarlos en este estado —musitó decepcionado.

Conforme se formaban, las bestias gruñían a causa del doloroso proceso por el que sus miembros se unían. Erebus, el demonio de cabello negro fue el primero en surgir del agua y la arena, rugiendo de manera violenta. Sus alas se extendieron con una fuerza que estalló sobre las olas cercanas, abatiendo el oleaje.

Sennefer sonrió complacido por el suceso, mas arrugó el entrecejo al ver que Mastema no era capaz de recuperarse.

El demonio de cabello anaranjado se arrastró un poco por el suelo, carecía de piernas, brazos o alas que pudieran alzarlo. Visiblemente deformado su cuerpo se escurría como fango entre la marea, miraba con ojos suplicantes a su amo y hermano quienes lo contemplaban con lástima.

Sennefer guardó silencio mientras Erebus se acuclilló junto a él, abriendo sus alas en un intento austero de protegerlo del entorno que lo lastimaba.

— Antes de ser derrotados por el _Apóstol Sagrado de Horus_ diste un inquietante espectáculo Mastema —musitó el Patrono, repasando los hechos en su mente—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó inclemente.

La quijada del demonio estaba incompleta, por lo que entre balbuceos pudo responder — _Much…a vida…_ —atragantándose— _…sangre de… santo… tenía mucha… vida. Quemó… sangre hervía…co… volcán… mucha… vida…_

El egipcio permaneció pensativo, alejándose de la moribunda bestia. Contempló el cetro, pensando que era la primera vez que parecía inútil.

— Ese muchacho —recordando al insolente santo de Capricornio—, me intriga cada vez más —confesó sonriente.

— ¡Vaya, hasta que te dejas encontrar! —reclamó una voz furiosa y altanera.

El demonio completo se alzó alarmado ante la inesperada aparición, mas al reconocer a la dueña de dicha voz Sennefer permaneció de espaldas a ella.

Erebus se sentía confundido, no la sintió acercarse en ningún momento. No había razones para atacar, era una de las _aliadas_ de su amo por lo que continuó confortando a _su hermano_ moribundo.

— Mi querida Leviatán —dijo el egipcio—, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?

Allí en la playa apareció una joven que portaba una armadura vistosa de colores azules como zafiros y cristales purpuras. Su tamaño y atributos indicaban ser apenas una adolecente de piel muy blanca, casi como la espuma del mar. Tenía cabello azulado como el de las olas, alzado en una coleta que lo hacía simular una cascada.

El casco que protegía su cabeza era muy similar al de Sennefer, la celada cubría la mitad superior del rostro, dejando a la vista únicamente unos pequeños labios coloreados con pintura rosa pálido.

— Me mandaron a buscarte ¿qué más? —se quejó, mirando con desagrado el océano—. Al no volver después de que abandonaras Egipto preocupó a algunos, pero _el señor_ dijo que te diéramos tiempo, un tiempo que ya excediste, así que regresemos ya —ordenó con un tono fuerte e impaciente.

Sennefer se volvió hacia ella, provocando un gesto de total repulsión en la joven.

— ¡Sí que te golpearon duro esta vez, qué desagradable…!— se cubrió la nariz, como si pudiera imaginar el aroma de la carne humeante en el momento en que ocurrió el _accidente_— ¿Por qué continúas así? —preguntó, sabiendo de la habilidad regenerativa del egipcio.

— Esta vez la situación es un poco más complicada —comentó despreocupado, mirándose la mano carente de dedos y otros carbonizados—. El fuego del Fénix ocasionó un efecto más duradero del que pude imaginar, necesito _ingredientes…_

Leviatán miró hacia las bestias aladas cuando uno gimió en agonía.

— ¿Así es como tratas a tus _mascotas_, Sennefer? Tengo entendido que fueron un regalo de nuestro señor, mira en qué lamentable estado los tienes —desaprobó completamente el desinterés del Patrono—. Regresemos, en vista que no estás capacitado para ayudarlos siquiera, quizá el señor sí pueda.

— No pienso molestarlo por algo tan trivial como esto —respondió sonriente—. Como ya dije, sólo necesito de hacerme de algunos _ingredientes_ y estaremos bien.

— _Ingredientes_… —repitió la chica, pensativa—. Quizá es por eso que Tara me mandó con esto para ti.

Escondido detrás de una duna de arena emergió un hombre de piel clara y cabello negro. Era un individuo alto, muy fornido, parecía un cazador con un atuendo anaranjado muy primitivo. Sus ojos abiertos y ausentes delataban total autismo. No reaccionó de ninguna forma al ver a los monstruos allí reunidos.

Seneffer lo estudió con atención, asintiendo gustoso al encontrarlo apropiado— Tara siempre está un paso delante de todos —rió sarcástico.

El Patrono extendió la mano hacía el sujeto, y tras un leve destello en sus ojos el hombre estalló.

Aunque Leviatán hubiera querido, no pudo ocultar el espanto que le causó ver flotar todos los pedazos y entrañas humanas. Sin caer al suelo, todo elemento que formó anteriormente a un ser humano se había dividido. La piel, carne y huesos se amontonaron en extrañas masas palpitantes mientras la sangre se mantenía a flote sin ninguna clase de dificultad.

El egipcio se privó del _Zohar_ de Estéropes, siendo tras un pensamiento que una pequeña cantidad de carne se le adhirió al rostro y manos como si hubieran sido magnetizados.

Segundo a segundo la cara de Sennefer recobraba su apariencia original, borrando toda marca que el aleteo del poderoso Fénix logró sobre él. Se tronó los dedos tras haberlos recobrado todos.

Leviatán prefirió no prestar atención al proceso, era demasiado asqueroso para su gusto.

El Patrono del _Zohar_ de Estéropes caminó hacia donde sus criaturas aguardaban instrucciones. Tras haber analizado la situación de ambas tomó una decisión.

Como un artista vislumbró el resultado que deseaba para la escultura que iba a comenzar.

— Bien, juguemos a ser _dioses_ —musitó con malignidad.

**En algún lugar de Norteamérica.**

Yoh Asakura contemplaba por última vez a los Grandes Espíritus. La máscara en su rostro impedía a cualquiera imaginar la clase de sentimientos que le acompañaban ante dicha visión.

Percibía como los sabios espíritus intentaban advertirle y aconsejarle. Ellos le cuestionaban constantemente sobre su decisión recibiendo siempre la misma respuesta —_No se preocupen, ya verán que todo se solucionará_—, su eterna convicción.

El Shaman King dio media vuelta dispuesto a abandonar tierra sagrada, mas en un último paso una voz intentó hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

— _¿Está seguro de continuar con esto, amo Yoh?_ — preguntó preocupado su antiguo y leal espíritu acompañante.

El señor de los Asakura se detuvo, sin dignarse a mirar a _Amidamaru_*, el espíritu del legendario espadachín al que apodaron "_El dios de la muerte_" por el número de asesinatos que llevó a cabo poco antes de fallecer.

— Si no quieres venir eres libre de hacerlo, Amidamaru —respondió el Shaman King.

El samurái de cabello grisáceo bajó la cabeza— _Sabe bien que no haré eso, amo, pero no deseo que se arrepienta después… Usted no es la clase de hombre en el que está dispuesto a convertirse, por eso… yo…_

— Descuida, he sido considerado _un monstruo_ en cada una de mis vidas pasadas —explicó con indiferencia a su subordinado—, estoy preparado.

El samurái intentó decir algo pero la fuertes palabras de Yoh lo detuvieron— ¡Tú decides Amidamaru! ¡¿Estás dispuesto a seguir a un _monstruo despreciable_ como yo? —gritó molesto, le era desagradable percibir tanto temor e incertidumbre de su sirviente—. ¡Decídete ahora! ¡La paz eterna al unirte finalmente con los Grandes Espíritus o ser un ruin _desertor_ como yo!

Amidamaru levantó el rostro alarmado, esa muestra de enfado sólo le indicaba una cosa. Eran pocas las veces en las que lo ha visto comportarse así, él lo conocía mejor que nadie... Se sintió avergonzado por su actitud, él no era nadie para cuestionar las decisiones del Rey de los shamanes., por lo que dejó atrás toda duda o inseguridad.

— _Mi espada siempre estará a su servicio, amo Yoh_ —el samurái musitó solemne.

— Marchemos ya —el Shaman King ordenó de inmediato, tapándose la cabeza con la capucha de su capota clara—, este lugar ya no es el apropiado para nosotros.

El espadachín asintió, transformándose en una corriente de aura azul que rodeó como una estola al rey de los shamanes.

La corriente espiritual de Yoh Asakura le dio vida y fulgor a su manto ceremonial. El shaman se transformó en un águila de luz que tras un chillido se desvaneció como una estrella fugaz en el firmamento.

Cada uno de los Oficiales en la Aldea Apache percibió la partida del Shaman King. Todos se conmocionaron por ello. Sin aviso o explicación su líder los había abandonado.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 23**

* **Amidamaru**, personaje oficial de la serie SHAMAN KING. El espíritu acompañante de Yoh Asakura.


	25. Capitulo 24 Asambleas de guerra Parte I

Ni a Sennefer, ni a Leviatán, les complacía la idea de encontrarse bajo tierra. Ambos conocían el hastío del confinamiento como para sentirse incómodos en un lugar que les recordaba su pasado.

Ingresaron a una inmensa gruta cuyos muros irregulares, suelo, estalagmitas y estalactitas estaban formados por un mineral de color azul.

Las paredes reflejaban de manera opaca cualquier silueta caminante. En ellas había incrustaciones de numerosos cristales que irradiaban una suave aura blanca.

Los Patronos avanzaron por ese subterráneo hasta llegar a una sección donde los rayos del sol caían en forma cilíndrica por una abertura en el techo. La luz marcaba exactamente el área de una fuente existente al ras del suelo, dejando todo lo demás en la penumbra.

Sin ornamento alguno, el agua dentro del círculo era cristalina, visiblemente pura. El estanque irradiaba una energía casi celestial con la que se alimentaba el césped y las coloridas flores que crecían a su alrededor.

Pero contrarrestando la belleza de la gruta, el estanque y la flora, varias siluetas lúgubres moraban allí.

Conforme Sennefer y Leviatán se acercaban al estanque, las siniestras sombras permanecieron a la expectativa sin darles alguna clase de bienvenida. Se distinguían las siluetas de seis individuos de diferentes alturas, complexiones y sexo.

Leviatán buscó a alguien en especifico entre ellos, mas al no encontrarlo preguntó—¿Acaso llegamos tarde?

Una de las seis figuras respondió— El señor tuvo que atender algunos asuntos, pero aseguró que estaría aquí antes de marchar. Sennefer, ya era hora que volvieras —dijo una voz masculina—. Tenías que haber regresado en cuanto el señor lo pidió. Tu arrogancia nos ha retrasado.

El shaman respondió con despreocupación—. Caesar, no deberías ser tan melodramático —se mofó, imaginando su verdadera mortificación—. Jamás me habría cruzado por la cabeza huir con esto, sé que tiene un valor demasiado especial para todos ustedes.

El Patrono egipcio tomó el cetro de Anubis, el cual generó una escandalosa llama azul. Sennefer metió la mano en las flamas, sacando una imponente espada dentada.

— No existe lugar en la Tierra en donde me hubiera podido esconder —rió al entregársela—. Tendrás que encontrar una mejor excusa para desafiarme. Además ya no voy a necesitarla, cumplió con su cometido.

Caesar tomó la espada respetuosamente, volviendo a desvanecerla en fuego.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —se quejó otra de las sombras—. Fracasaste en tu tarea al dejarte dominar por tus asuntos personales. Y Nergal se prestó a tu tonto juego.

El Patrono de Brontes, Nergal, se dejó iluminar por la luz del sol. En la barbilla tenía una vistosa cicatriz la cual palpaba de vez en cuando—. No sé a qué vienen tales reclamos, al amo pareció no importarle ¿por qué no siguen su ejemplo?

— El señor ha sido generoso contigo Sennefer, te apoyó en tu campaña de venganza pero fallaste en la única condición dada —alegó otra voz masculina—. Eso es lo imperdonable.

— No tengo dudas de que habría cumplido mi parte del trato, pero el mismo señor me pidió parar. ¿Me reprochan el obedecer una orden directa? —Sennefer sonrió sarcástico para el desagrado de muchos.

— Involucrar al Santuario fue una estupidez —acusó un hombre que se dejó iluminar por el sol.

— Iblis, de ti sí puedo aceptar cualquier protesta —aclaró Sennefer con sorna.

**Iblis, Patrono de la **_**Stella**_** de Nereo** era un hombre joven de cabello café, gruesa barba en el mentón y ojos verdes bastante agresivos. Portaba una armadura azul menos vistosa y más ligera que cualquiera de los Zohars conocidos.

— Sabes que el Santuario se me fue encomendado a mí —aclaró molesto—. ¿Cómo habrías reaccionado si yo hubiera metido mis narices en Egipto?

— Te habría arrancado el corazón, sin duda —el shaman respondió sin quitar su sonrisa—. Realmente no fue nada personal, sólo se me ocurrió.

— Hacer partícipe al Santuario provocó tu fracaso —dijo Caesar con resentimiento—, no era tiempo de mostrarnos ante ellos. Debiste arrasar Egipto sin dejar sobrevivientes que pudieran dar testimonio de lo ocurrido, pero ahora todos conocen nuestra existencia.

— ¿No creen que si el amo lo hubiera querido así, simplemente habría frenado a Sennefer desde un principio? —preguntó Nergal, fastidiado.

— _Esa es una excelente pregunta. Para regresar la paz a nuestro grupo quizá deba responderla._  
Al instante, todos los allí reunidos se giraron hacia dónde provino la voz que los llevó a bajar una rodilla al suelo.

Un hombre envuelto en una manta y capuchón blanco se encontraba sentado arriba de un saliente situado a un par de metros por encima del suelo. La pequeña estructura le permitía una estancia cómoda frente a una fogata que se encendió con llamas rojas en cuanto llegó. A su alrededor revoloteaban muchas pizcas luminosas, como si se trataran de tímidas luciérnagas que son incapaces de alejarse de él.

Cada uno de los guerreros allí reunidos tenía su razón personal para bajar la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Algunos aún no se acostumbraban a sus inesperadas apariciones, era como un fantasma que se manifestaba cuando menos lo esperaban, no transmitía ninguna clase de energía o aroma con lo que pudieran anticipar sus llegadas.

— _Sus corazones palpitan inquietos y ya he escuchado la razón_ —les dijo con una voz juvenil.

— Discúlpenos, no fue nuestra intención mostrar debilidad, mi señor —habló Caesar, **Patrono del **_**Zohar**_** de Sacred Python**.

— _No se preocupen, es de __**humanos**__ tener dudas, sentir miedo, ira, envidia... Es cautivador verlo en ustedes_—el encapuchado agregó con suavidad, sólo una afilada barbilla era visible debajo de su atuendo.

De entre el ropaje blanco se asomaron un par de manos; la izquierda estaba envuelta completamente por un vendaje, mientras la derecha mostraba piel de pálido color. Con ellas, el enigmático joven sujetó una larga y delgada pipa de color negro, tenía dibujados símbolos coloridos, así como adornos de plumas que le daban un toque muy ceremonial y arcano. Con una sencilla señal de sus dedos, los Patronos tuvieron la libertad de erguirse.

El joven encapuchado encendió la pipa, fumando plácidamente— _Todo lo que han dicho aquí tiene algo de razón, Sennefer tomó una decisión precipitada sin consultarlo y es probable que lo castigue por ello _—sopló un poco de humo, meditando_—, pero… entendí que ya no era necesario seguir ocultándonos_ —explicó con tranquilidad—. _Su incursión ha logrado mandar un mensaje, lo acontecido en Meskhenet es sólo una muestra de lo que nuestras fuerzas son capaces de hacer, quedará como una herida difícil de aliviar. Quizá hayamos perdido el anonimato con el que nos hemos movido todos estos años, pero logramos intimidar a algunos de nuestros futuros enemigos. Ellos todavía desconocen nuestras ambiciones, en estos momentos deben estar confundidos, intentando descifrar nuestras identidades o capacidades. Podemos aprovechar ese __**aturdimiento**__ para nuestros fines._

Sennefer y Nergal sonrieron airosos por sentir cada palabra como un alago a su _logro_.

— _Además, la experiencia bien vale la pena. Ninguno de ustedes se había enfrentado a guerreros como los Apóstoles o los Santos. Díganme, ya que conocen su habilidad ¿se sienten capaces de vencerlos la próxima vez?_

— Definitivamente —respondió Caesar, aquel que fue designado como el líder de los _Patronos_—. El poder del santo de Pegaso no fue lo que esperaba. Considerando que es uno de los hombres que más ha desafiado y herido a los mismos dioses, resultó una decepción.

— Según vimos, Nergal tuvo muchos problemas con ellos —dijo entre risas otro varón.

— Me tomaron por sorpresa —se apresuró a decir el Patrono Nergal—. Habría continuado peleando de no ser por ese entrometido santo de la Lyra. Admito que descuidé al número de oponentes que se reunieron a mí alrededor. La próxima vez no permitiré que sean tantos —prometió con un deje de furia—, mataré a todos los que se pongan en mi camino.

— Fuiste un vanidoso —Leviatán murmuró divertida.

— _Supongo que Nergal ha aprendido una valiosa lección después de esto, nunca viajar sin un compañero_ —musitó con alegría el misterioso joven de ropa blanca—. _No deben de olvidar su mortalidad. Aunque ahora se sientan capaces de superar hasta a los dioses, deben aceptar sus limitaciones. Que lo que les he obsequiado no los engañe, ¿me lo prometen?_ —preguntó con tono risueño.

— No lo defraudaremos, mi señor —Caesar dijo con un tono reverencial.

— _Sé que no lo harán._

Un vapor blanquecino comenzó a brotar del estanque que rodeaban los Patronos. Del interior emergió una hermosa joven de cabello azul celeste, cubierta por un aura pálida que le daba una presencia divina. Sobre sus ojos cerrados había una antigua cicatriz que como un antifaz cruzaba por su bello rosto.

Usaba un vestido blanco largo y desmangado, completamente seco pese a que moraba en el interior de la fuente. Las puntas de sus dedos quedaron suspendidas sobre el agua mientras era contemplada por todos.

Todo está listo, Hécate* ha tenido éxito —anunció la mujer con una voz gentil—. Llegó el tiempo apropiado para que partan.

_Es una buena noticia_ —comentó el joven de la pipa.

Los Patronos se mostraron confundidos. No era algo extraño la ausencia de Hécate, pero parecía que esta vez fue con una intención.

— _¿Alguna advertencia en tus visiones, Tara?_ —preguntó el de vestimenta blanca.

No, todo sigue tal cual he visto, señor—ella respondió con solemnidad—. Los guerreros de esa tierra caerán, y al final del camino el desgarrador llanto de un niño finalizará la batalla.

_Bien, entonces… Caesar, será tu turno de actuar_ —el Patrono asintió ante la orden de su señor—. _Pero tal cual hemos acordado no puedes ir solo, llevarás contigo a Dahack, ¿o tienen alguna objeción?_

Ninguna —respondieron dos voces al unisonó.

_El resto de ustedes continuará con sus respectivas tareas hasta que vuelva a requerir de su presencia, pero tú Sennefer, en vista que concluí mi parte del convenio por el que has conseguido tu más ferviente anhelo, debo preguntarte… ¿estás listo para cumplir el tuyo?_

Sennefer inclinó la cabeza una vez más para decir— Emplearé todo mi poder para ver cumplido su deseo. Estoy a su entera disposición, señor Avanish*.

_Excelente, porque tengo una propuesta para ti _—el joven sonrió ampliamente frente al fuego rojo.

**Capitulo 24**

**Asambleas de guerra. Parte I.**

**Grecia, Santuario de Atena.**

Para Sugita de Capricornio, volver al Santuario después de una brutal batalla fue un júbilo por el que cualquier novato se sentiría sobrecogido.

Gracias a la habilidad del santo de Géminis, pudieron regresar en menor tiempo trayendo consigo también a Seiya de Pegaso y a Leonardo de Sagita. El resto de la brigada permaneció en Egipto bajo las órdenes de Ikki de Fénix para continuar con las labores.

Los custodios de la entrada principal se sobresaltaron al ver cómo en las cercanías el manto entre dimensiones se fracturaba, mostrando un limbo negro en el que las estrellas y galaxias se movían. Quedaron todavía más absortos cuando los cuatro santos emergieron de la abertura antes de que ésta se cerrara. Tardaron un poco en reconocerlos ya que dos de ellos traían vestimentas nada parecidas a las usadas en Grecia.

Sólo hasta que Albert de Géminis les hablara salieron de la conmoción, dándoles el paso de inmediato.

A lo largo del camino fueron bien recibidos por los soldados, hasta llegar a la fuente donde Shunrei ya los esperaba. En un acto maternal la mujer abrazó a cada uno de los tres jóvenes quienes tomaron el gesto con aprecio.

Seiya parecía muy apurado por partir hacia los aposentos del Patriarca, por lo que tras intercambiar algunos saludos y recomendaciones, se marchó.

— Deben estar exhaustos y hambrientos —Shunrei les sonrió con amabilidad—, será mejor que descansen un poco ahora que pueden. Ya habrá tiempo para aclarar lo sucedido, por mi parte sólo puedo decirles que estoy orgullosa.

Leonardo reaccionó gustoso ante la palabra _comida_, por lo que estaba completamente de acuerdo con la idea del descanso. Sugita se apenó un poco por lo que nada más pudo responder con el mismo gesto. Albert permaneció inexpresivo.

— Consciente de su llegada —la mujer continuó—, el Patriarca ha convocado una _reunión dorada_, al mediodía, por lo que es importante que asistan con puntualidad. Todos los santos de oro estarán allí, conocerán a aquellos que arribaron durante su ausencia y se tratarán asuntos relativos a lo ocurrido aquí y en Meskhenet.

— ¿Todos los santos dorados? —se le escapó decir a Sugita con un deje de emoción y admiración.

— Cuando menos los que el Patriarca ha reconocido como tales —Shunrei respondió con alegría.

— Escuché que Kiki de Jamir está aquí —se adelantó Albert.

La esposa del Patriarca asintió— Durante todos estos altercados, otro más ocurrió en Jamir. Afortunadamente Kenai se encontraba en una misión en aquellas tierras, pero perdimos al santo del Cuervo.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Kraz? —Leonardo de Sagita se sobresaltó—. ¿Kraz está… muerto?

Shunrei asintió con tristeza, pero mantuvo serenidad— En el Templo de Plata los demás podrán darte detalles, Leonardo. Será mejor que vayas y te reportes, otros de tus compañeros seguramente te necesitarán. Puedes retirarte.

Leonardo permaneció unos segundos cabizbajo, no era posible que uno de sus hermanos de plata hubiera tenido tal fin. Sólo hasta que Shunrei le tocara el hombro es que asimiló la petición, partiendo inmediatamente hacia el templo.

A Sugita le avergonzó no saber nada sobre el santo caído como para compartir una reacción similar, en cambio Albert no lucía para nada afectado, por lo que buscó proseguir con la charla.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora? —Albert deseó saber.

— El Patriarca le ha permitido establecerse en el Templo de Aires por el momento. Tengo entendido que sus cloths sufrieron daños durante las batallas, si gustan pueden ir a verle, tal vez pueda hacer algo por ellas.

Albert sabía que las cloths de los santos tenían su propia forma de sanarse a sí mismas, en los días pasados seguramente la armadura de Géminis ha restaurado gran parte de sus piezas, pero la idea de que en cualquier momento tuviera que luchar de nuevo le transmitía cierto temor, no iba a marchar a la batalla con una coraza herida y frágil.

— Ven conmigo —le ordenó a Capricornio quien asintió.

Sugita no sabía de lo que hablaba Albert, pero suponía que admitir su falta de conocimiento sólo provocaría alguna clase de reprimenda o insulto.

— Albert, espera un momento —Shunrei pidió—. El templo de Géminis aún se encuentra inhabitable, hice algunos preparativos para que…

— No debe preocuparse, me alojaré en la biblioteca mientras tanto —Géminis se adelantó a decir—. Si nos disculpa, nos retiramos.

Los guerreros de Géminis y Capricornio subieron las escalinatas hacia el templo de Aries llevando consigo sus respectivas cajas de oro. Allí las reparaciones habían concluido, por lo que lo único que encontraron a las puertas de la primera casa fue otro dúo que despreocupadamente tomaba el sol de la mañana.

A la distancia, sentados muy cómodamente en las escaleras, Souva de Escorpión y Kenai de Cáncer saludaron a ambos con alegría. Hasta que se acercaron lo suficiente uno de ellos se atrevió a decir algo.

— Pero qué galantes, con esos atuendos casi no los reconocimos —siendo el risueño Escorpión quien lo hiciera.

— Ese bronceado te sienta bien Albert, te va mejor que el color amarillento de biblioteca —secundó Cáncer de modo bromista.

Albert se mantuvo paciente pese a tal bienvenida— Cualquiera pensaría que después de una experiencia tan cercana a la muerte llegarían a madurar, pero ustedes no se curarán ni muriendo —comentó.

— Quizá sí, la _Muerte_ no tiene sentido del humor y eso bien que lo sé —Kenai añadió con cinismo.

Sugita desvió la vista hacia el cielo cuando un ligero chillido lo obligó a mirar. Vio como un majestuoso cuervo de plumas plateadas descendió de las alturas para posarse sobre el hombro izquierdo del santo de Cáncer sin que éste se lo impidiera.

Mientras los santos hablaban, el cuervo miró con atención a los recién llegados.

— Es la primera vez que veo a un cuervo como ese… —Sugita lo admiró como si fuera algo único.

— Sí, es extraño de ver. Aquí nuestro _médico brujo_ regresó con una extraña afición por las aves de rapiña —Souva agregó bromista—. Esperen a pasar por su templo.

— Son buena compañía aunque no lo creas —el shaman aclaró al sobar el pico del ave—. Este es mi favorito, pueden llamarlo _Kraz_.

Albert y Souva pestañearon extrañados ante el nombre, a Sugita le confundió la idea de que se llamara igual que el santo que murió recientemente.

No importa cuánto lo mirara, Albert percibía algo muy antinatural en el cuervo gris. Sólo le bastó intercambiar miradas con Kenai para saber que éste le ocultaba alguna clase de secreto que podría intentar descubrir.

— Nombrar a tu nueva mascota como tu discípulo muerto es algo de mal gusto ¿no lo crees? —Albert preguntó.

El santo intercambio miradas con el ave antes de decir— Tienes _algo_ de razón, quizá debería llamarlo _**Mortimer**_ o algo parecido —meditó Kenai, recibiendo severos picotazos en la cabeza por parte del cuervo.

— ¡No, no, no! "Kraz"… "Kraz" está bien, es el que le gusta —aclaró, sonriendo con nerviosismo para apaciguar a la orgullosa criatura ante la mirada absorta de los presentes.

— A todo esto ¿qué es lo que hacen aquí? —el santo de Capricornio preguntó a Souva.

— Bueno… el maestro de Jamir nos ha pedido que le permitamos echarle un vistazo a nuestros ropajes sagrados —respondió con actitud relajada—. Éramos los últimos así que tendrán que hacer fila.

Por supuesto que tal enunciado hizo que Albert terminara por subir los últimos peldaños para entrar sin más al Templo de Aries.

— Me enteré que tuvieron sus problemas, pero mírate, estás ileso —Souva examinó a Sugita, no viendo ni si quiera un raspón o cicatriz a diferencia del santo de Géminis quien aún conservaba algunos vendajes en el cuerpo.

Sugita se miró los brazos ante el comentario sin encontrar palabras que excusaran su falta de heridas de guerra, por lo que Kenai intervino.

— Los beneficios de ser joven, sanan rápido —Kenai se levantó con la intención de guiarlo—. Lo mejor será que vayamos adentro, si tu armadura está dañada de seguro Kiki podrá repararla antes de la reunión. Ven, no querrás ser el único que no vista apropiadamente su ropaje ¿o sí? —inquirió, a lo que el joven santo asintió.

Llevaban pocos días viviendo en el Santuario. Para Ayaka era la primera vez que pisaba aquellas tierras desconocidas, por lo que, cuando no se encontraba ayudando a su maestro, aprovechaba para recorrer los sitios cercanos y conocer a las personas que allí moraban.

En cambio, Kiki de Jamir no se permitió distracciones pese a la nostalgia que el Templo de Aries despertaba en su corazón. Una vez que intercambiara información con el Patriarca y llegaran a ciertos acuerdos, se instaló para dar tratamiento a las dañadas cloths.

Las remembranzas del Patriarca pudieron ser las razones por las que le concedió alojarse en la Primera Casa. Claro, Kiki entendía que era un caso temporal puesto que él no era el sucesor de la armadura de Aries pese a su propia desilusión. Muchos le concederían el titulo sin dudarlo tras haber sido el aprendiz del antiguo santo de oro, Mu de Aries, sin embargo ni el destino, ni la cloth de oro, compartían ese mismo pensamiento.

El lemuriano podía admitirlo, siendo más joven reprochó su mala suerte, pero el tiempo lo hizo reflexionar para aceptar su papel en el orden de las cosas. Siguiendo el ejemplo de vida que le dejó su antiguo maestro, decidió emplear sus conocimientos tal y como los anteriores a él, incluso transmitirlos para el futuro.

Podía contemplar sin envidias ni resentimientos a los cuatro guerreros dorados que orgullosos vestían sus respectivas armaduras sagradas. Los vio partir hacia los aposentos del Patriarca, sólo hasta perderlos de vista es que le permitió a Ayaka tomarse el resto del día, sin causar molestias a nadie.

La pequeña lemuriana partió contenta una vez que terminara de acomodar los utensilios y herramientas en sus respectivos cofres. Intentó disuadir a su maestro para que la acompañara, pero éste se negó con sutileza al tener otros planes.

Kiki se encaminó hacia algún punto de los terrenos montañosos que rodeaban el Santuario, donde hace muchos años encontró un lugar perfecto para meditar o pasar un tiempo de tranquilidad. Era un pequeño espacio entre las altas cordilleras donde el suelo y ciertas rocas estaban cubiertos por algo de musgo o césped; sobre una pared caía una delgada línea de agua cuyo principio y final siempre ha sido desconocido para él.

Con la mano tomó un sorbo de agua fresca, notando la sombra que se proyectó instantes después en el muro frente a él. El lemuriano giró lentamente para encontrarse con la figura de la amazona plateada de Perseo.

La aterradora máscara de Medusa no era algo por lo que Kiki pudiera sentirse intimidado, jamás lo estuvo.

— Tiempo sin vernos, Elphaba —saludó el pelinaranja—. Recibí tu mensaje, aquí estoy.

— Por un momento creí que no te atreverías a hacerlo —dijo la mujer.

— Sé que tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes —Kiki permaneció apático—. Dime, ¿tanto misterio y frialdad acaso significan que has cambiado de opinión?

Elphaba no respondió.

— ¿Piensas _matarme_? —inquirió el lemuriano, logrando una reacción en la amazona.

— Lo has sugerido tantas veces que comienza a ser una posibilidad tentadora —contestó secamente—. Es como si desearas que cambiara mi elección. ¿Aún te inquieta más que haya decidido _amarte_ que el asesinarte? —preguntó _casi_ entristecida, acercándose a él.

— Sabes que no es así —dijo con una sonrisa—, es sólo que desearía que los sentimientos de los que hablas hubieran nacido sin que esas leyes por las que te riges influyeran.

Elphaba de Perseo se cruzó de brazos, mostrando algo de fastidio— Veo que tu estancia en Jamir te ha cambiado, solías ser más agradable y despreocupado.

— Allá hay mucho tiempo para reflexionar… Por lo que respóndeme una cosa, de no ser por ese pequeño incidente en el pasado ¿habrías podido llegar a _amar _a alguien como yo?

La amazona volvió a callar.

Cuando llegó a vivir al Santuario siendo una niña, Elphaba y Kiki no congeniaron, mucho menos si el travieso lemuriano se la pasaba _presumiendo_ sus extrañas habilidades entre los demás chicos de su edad, sin mencionar las historias de cuando fue el aprendiz de un santo de oro. Tales cosas no las toleraba entonces y quizá ni ahora siendo una mujer.

De cierta manera Elphaba escogió a Kiki como el rival con el que debía competir día a día para superarse, intentando sobresalir en todas y cada unas de las pruebas puestas por los maestros. **Ganar**, esa fue su meta por los primeros años de entrenamiento, algo que el lemuriano tomaba como un juego al aceptar los continuos retos. Algunos los ganó, otros los perdió, jamás se permitieron un empate.

La extraña rivalidad continuó los años que siguieron, aun cuando ella fue puesta en manos del santo de Pegaso.

Pero entonces Kiki vio su rostro un día y, en contra de lo que ella misma pudiera imaginar, no fue capaz siquiera de pensar en hacerle daño.

— Debí haber elegido la segunda opción —la amazona respondió algo irritada.

— Aún estás a tiempo.

— ¿Bromeas? El Santuario te necesita más que nunca, no dejaría que rencillas personales perjudicaran a mis camaradas.

— Lo dices como si yo me fuera a quedar quieto para que lo hicieras —comentó tras una risita.

Elphaba bajó los brazos, estando a punto de golpear al desvergonzado lemuriano, pero logró contenerse.

Kiki percibió la ira corriendo por el cuerpo de Elphaba, por lo que para aminorar las cosas dijo— No quiero que malentiendas todo esto… yo tengo sentimientos fuertes por ti, te lo dije aquel día, te lo demostré, pero… quería que estuvieras segura de tus propios sentimientos. Creí que alejándome sería lo mejor, estaba tan confundido como tú, pero en Jamir encontré mi respuesta a todo esto y es ahora que la comparto contigo —el lemuriano se atrevió a tomarle las manos—. Eres importante para mí Elphaba, descubrí que te amaba incluso antes de verte a los ojos por primera vez aquel día…

La amazona ahogó cualquier sonido de su boca, atragantándose ante tales palabras.

— Quería que tú también encontraras tu propia resolución —prosiguió ante el silencio de la guerrera—, pero si no eres capaz de contestar la simple pregunta que te hice antes, significa que aún dudas.

— Kiki… soy muchas cosas pero no una maldita adivina —dijo finalmente—, no puedes preguntarme algo como eso y esperar que sepa la respuesta. Si no me hubieras visto ese día… ¡no sé lo que habría pasado entre nosotros, no tengo una esfera de cristal para saberlo! —Elphaba correspondió el apretón de manos con determinación—… Pero lo que sí puedo decirte con certeza es que… tarde o temprano yo me habría desprendido de mi máscara como lo hago ahora —dijo antes de apartarla de su rostro sin ninguna vacilación.

Kiki quedó cautivado por la suave mirada que la amazona mostraba en ese momento decisivo. Pese a las cicatrices en su rostro, era una mujer bella.

— Y te habría robado un beso para que entendieras lo que a tu cabeza de chorlito le cuesta aceptar.

Elphaba soltó la máscara, abrazándose al cuello del lemuriano para plantarle un largo beso con el que esperaba dejar muy en claro cuáles eran sus verdaderos pensamientos.

**El Santuario, Salón del Patriarca.**

En el nuevo Santuario era la primera vez que una reunión de tal índole se llevaba a cabo.

Cada santo de oro arribó al Gran Salón con diferentes espacios de puntualidad, siendo Terario de Acuario el primero y Nauj de Libra el último en llegar. Por supuesto, aquellos que habían estado ausentes en sus respectivas misiones no conocían a los nuevos adeptos.

Souva se dio la libertad de llevar a cabo las presentaciones. Cada uno reservó sus comentarios respecto al otro, pero hubo algunos gestos que no pasaron desapercibidos.

Los nueve santos de oro aguardaron en la antesala a la cámara del Patriarca, esperando que el Pontífice les concediera el paso.

La amazona de Virgo, así como los santos de Libra y Géminis, mantuvieron su distancia y mutismo mientras el resto dialogó un poco entre ellos.

Durante los días pasados, el joven Jack de la constelación de Leo había logrado un acercamiento con la amazona de Tauro, algo por lo que Souva se entrometía sólo para hacer comentarios algo pecaminosos que Calíope catalogaba de mal gusto.

Kenai de Cáncer creció en una región de tundra muy similar a Siberia, por lo que era capaz de sostener una conversación con Terario de Acuario cuando menos. El santo de Acuario se prestó a la charla al sentir curiosidad por los tatuajes en el rostro de Kenai y por el clan de shamanes al que dice pertenecer.

Sugita de Capricornio escuchaba un poco de cada charla sin adentrarse a una. Ocultaba muy bien la emoción que le causaba poder estar en la orden dorada; la predicción que le dejó su madre se había cumplido después de todo. Él no se sentía capaz de compararse con ninguno de sus compañeros de armas, seguía siendo el más joven de ellos, pero en silencio les prometió que jamás se quedaría atrás.

Las puertas blancas de la cámara del Patriarca se abrieron lentamente para ellos. Un hombre y una mujer de la servidumbre se inclinaron respetuosos, animándolos a tomar un lugar.

— Fue idea mía— Souva de Escorpión murmuró cínicamente a Albert, anticipando la reacción de éste al ver dentro de la habitación una mesa rectangular con nueve asientos repartidos a los lados laterales y otros dos en los cabezales.

La larga mesa estaba cubierta por un amplio mantel rojo sobre el que se colocaron vasos y copas, junto a delgados cantaros con agua y vino.

Las sillas de madera mostraban tallados con diseños florales en los altos respaldos, siendo las dos situadas a los extremos las más elaboradas y distintivas.

Algunos dudaron un poco, pero una vez que el Patriarca y el santo de Pegaso aparecieran en lo alto rindieron sus respetos.

— Es una alegría que todos hayan podido asistir, por favor, tomen asiento —el Patriarca habló cordialmente conforme descendía por las escalinatas—. Me habría gustado que nuestra primera reunión se hubiera efectuado por motivos más amenos y de convivencia — sólo hasta que él tomara su lugar correspondiente el resto lo imitó. No existía un orden destinado, por lo que cada uno de los santos se acomodó donde quiso.

— Primero que nada deseo darles la bienvenida —el Patriarca comenzó—. Santos de Géminis y Capricornio, es un gusto tenerlos de regreso. Como todos pueden ver, la orden dorada comienza a completarse. Ya sea por designio de nuestra diosa o simple coincidencia, nueve de los doce santos dorados se han reunido ya en el Santuario.

— Y en buen momento —agregó Seiya en el asiento opuesto al Patriarca—. Todos están al tanto de lo ocurrido durante la invasión al Santuario y el ataque a Meskhenet.

— Es lamentable —prosiguió el Patriarca con solemnidad—. Nos es claro que todo esto no ha sido más que el preámbulo de batallas con motivos que aún desconocemos.

— Tres enemigos han salido a la luz —participó Nauj de Libra—, es evidente que todos provienen de una orden de guerreros que sirven los designios de alguien con el suficiente poder como para _someterlos_.

— Considerando que los tres _**Patronos**_ (como se hicieron llamar) son dueños de un poder abrumador, no es difícil de imaginar que sirven a alguna clase de deidad —agregó Albert de Géminis.

— No es así —el santo de Libra aclaró con rapidez—, en mi batalla contra el llamado Nergal, me aseguró que ninguno de ellos se permitiría dominar por algún _dios_.

— ¿Un hombre común, quizá? —inquirió el guerrero de Acuario.

— No —dijo la amazona de Virgo—, pero sea quien sea debe tener la capacidad para despertar y subyugar a alguien como Sennefer, ya varios de nosotros hemos comprobado que es alguien de temer. Si él mismo abandonó la batalla sin ver cumplida su ambición hasta el final, significa que siguió alguna clase de orden, tal y como sucedió en el Santuario.

— Considerando las evidencias y muchas otras conjeturas de quienes fueron testigos de lo ocurrido, es casi un hecho que debe ser alguien que conozca el arte de los shamanes ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo, Kenai? —Albert preguntó.

El santo de Cáncer apartó el vaso del que bebía agua para contestar— Egipto es la cuna del shamanismo como lo conocemos, que uno de los Patronos sea un _shaman_ no significa que sigan a uno… pero en Jamir pude hacer mis propias averiguaciones —lentamente volvió a llenar el vaso de cristal—. Si me permite Patriarca creo que es el mejor momento para compartir mis descubrimientos con todos.

Shiryu asintió, esperando a que el santo de Cáncer revelara información importante.

— Ya todos saben que mi misión en Jamir era el primer paso para encontrar las cloths de oro que aún no regresan al Santuario. En mi andanza por el mundo de los espíritus, al ser la forma más rápida de lograr mi propósito, sentí ciertas anormalidades, fluctuaciones entre la delgada línea que divide el mundo de los mortales y el más allá.

Shai de Virgo se mostró más interesada que el resto. Comenzaba a darse cuenta que en el Santuario existían aliados valiosos y de gran conocimiento.

— Al creer que investigar más a fondo valdría bien la pena, tuve que visitar la entrada al mundo de los muertos para preguntarle al mismo _custodio_ del lugar.

Para algunos en la mesa, las palabras de Kenai carecían de sentido o eran demasiado fantásticas para ser ciertas.

— Y este me dijo algo interesante… me confirmó que en efecto, algo o alguien estaba causando tales disturbios. Él no tiene ninguna obligación, ni mucho menos permitido revelarme más, pero mencionó que _fuerzas muy antiguas_ están movilizándose en nuestro mundo, algo por lo que ciertamente se encontraba preocupado —pausó al tomar un trago de agua.

— Debió hablar de Sennefer y el Cetro de Anubis —indicó Shai de Virgo.

— Sí, pero ese hombre y su artilugio maldito son sólo **uno** de los dos problemas que lo mantienen inquieto. Como shaman que soy, me aseguró que si libraba al mundo de la amenaza del _**Cetro de Anubis**_ sería una carga menos para nosotros… de lo segundo no fue capaz de aconsejarme nada ya que me obligó a regresar al mundo de los vivos por una razón. Cuando desperté, la Torre de Jamir estaba siendo invadida por tres enemigos que buscaban asesinar a todos los que estábamos allí. Perdí al santo del Cuervo en esa excursión —se lamentó por unos segundos—, pero de esos hombres obtuve una alarmante revelación. Cuando intenté extraer toda la información posible de uno de ellos, el hombre murió sin que yo fuera el responsable. Al examinar sus restos encontré esto —Kenai extrajo algo de entre su armadura, un rollo envuelto en una tela azul, la cual extendió en la mesa. Descubrió un pedazo de piel sobre el que se habían marcado símbolos en una especie de código alrededor del centro.

El shaman no sufría ninguna clase de remordimiento por haber tomado ese trozo de carne de un cadáver, desde pequeño ha sabido cómo curtir las pieles de los animales por lo que no fue muy diferente pese a pertenecer a un ser humano. Además, para él era importante preservar ese conjuro lo más intacto posible.

Unos cuantos en la mesa sí llegaron a sospechar que se trataba de piel humana, para otros pasó desapercibido, pero ninguno entendía la valía de dicho _descubrimiento_.

Seiya de Pegaso fue quien lanzó la pregunta que todos pensaban —¿Y eso qué significa?

— Esto, camaradas, es la mayor prueba de que lo que Albert y otros tantos han llegado a pensar sea factible, un habilidoso shaman está involucrado en todo esto.

— ¿Pero qué es eso exactamente? —Souva preguntó, contemplando fijamente las marcas.

—Es un sello ancestral que fue prohibido entre los mismos shamanes siglos atrás. Para mí el proceso es tan desconocido como para ustedes pero no tengo dudas, con estos símbolos y el ritual adecuado es posible sacar el alma de un cuerpo original para introducir otra, incluso de naturaleza diferente.

Muchos se mostraron inquietos ante tal explicación. ¿Algo como eso era posible? El espanto fue claro en ojos de algunos.

— ¿No puede ser posible que el mismo individuo que atacó Egipto sea el autor de dichos conjuros? —cuestionó el Patriarca.

— Es poco probable Patriarca, este arte prohibido se creó entre los clanes que se originaron en Norteamérica, mucho antes de que los primeros hombres blancos arribaran a sus tierras. Son rituales un tanto diferentes al compararlos con los de Medio Oriente.

— Parece que todo se reduce a Norteamérica… cada vez se vuelve más sospechosa la actitud tomada por el Shaman King ¿no piensa igual, Patriarca?—comentó Albert con sarcasmo.

— Kenai es el único shaman en esta mesa —se adelantó Souva al encontrar la mala intención en lo dicho por el santo de Géminis—, ¿qué opinas amigo? El Shaman King ha sido un hombre honorable que le ha brindado ayuda al Santuario desde que tengo memoria, ¿lo creerías capaz de algo semejante?

Toda la atención recayó sobre Kenai quien miró en redondo a sus compañeros. Se cruzó de brazos para dar una respuesta sincera tomando en cuenta todo lo expuesto por sí mismo.

— Es una posibilidad… yo no la descartaría.

Cierta conmoción originó murmullos entre los santos, Seiya de Pegaso parecía el más convencido de que era la suposición correcta.

— Pero —prosiguió Kenai— una vez mi abuelo dijo que no existía un trabajo más ingrato que el del mismo Shaman King —el santo sonrió ante la remembranza de ese viejo sabio—. Él, pese a su vasto poder e influencia sobre el mundo, en ocasiones está obligado a apartar la vista y permitir que las cosas sigan su curso… La humanidad es como un niño que debe aprender a levantarse cuando ha caído y el Shaman King es el padre que estará allí para confortarlo una vez que lo haga.

— Parece que estamos donde empezamos —renegó el santo de Libra, decidiendo tomar una de las botellas de vino para llenar su copa. Era claro que la reunión tomaría más de lo que esperaba y ya comenzaba a fastidiarse.

— Kenai tiene derecho a exponer sus opiniones. Pero una cosa es clara pese a que no podamos descartar ninguna de las dos posibilidades —Caliope de Tauro habló—, los Patronos están respaldados por uno o muchos shamanes. La búsqueda se ha reducido a Norteamérica, quizá más específicamente a la renombrada _**Aldea Apache**_. Tal vez el Shaman King esté inmiscuido, tal vez no, pero como quiera que sea muchos de nosotros estamos indefensos ante habilidades como las que ellos tienen —admitió Calíope, recordando la experiencia sufrida al pelear con Kaia, Apóstol Sagrada de Isis.

Sugita asintió, los combates en Egipto fueron de un nivel con los que nunca imaginó tendría que lidiar.

— Tras haber enfrentado algo como Sennefer me permite sugerir algo —Albert volvió a tomar la palabra—. No tengo problemas con enfrentar a enemigos de carne y hueso, pero si existe una manera de protegernos de aquellos a los que no podemos ver ni mucho menos tocar espero puedas dárnosla, Kenai.

— Supongo que lidiar con una horda de espíritus no fue del todo grato —Kenai comentó divertido.

— Tú debes saberlos mejor que nadie —respondió el santo de Geminis.

— Y por eso entiendo tu punto. Debo meditarlo un poco —pidió, rascándose la mejilla.

— La brujería de la que hablan quizá vaya a resolver uno de los mínimos problemas a los que nos enfrentaremos. Pero olvidan que los ropajes con los que se protegen esos sujetos parecían irrompibles, ni siquiera las armas de Libra fueron capaces de hacerle algún daño —Nauj dijo con indignación—, sin mencionar que cuando creí haberlo herido ni siquiera sangre brotó de su cuerpo ¿acaso todos serán inmortales?

— Son vulnerables, conocen el dolor. Cuando Aristeo de la Lyra empleó sus técnicas, el Patrono quedó totalmente indefenso— meditó el Patriarca en voz alta.

— Pero el santo del Cuervo fue capaz de hacer pedazos las armaduras de aquellos que los atacaron en Jamir —añadió el santo de Pegaso—, Kiki mencionó que no eran armaduras nada extraordinarias ni muy diferentes a las cloths.

— Tal vez entre ellos también existan rangos… los Patronos podrían ser los más poderosos de los guerreros —Shai comentó.

— Esto no nos está llevando a ninguna parte —musitó el santo de Libra.

— Es un rompecabezas que no debemos precipitarnos en armar, muchas de las piezas aún se encuentran perdidas —sugirió Jack del signo de Leo.

— Tiene razón —Terario de Acuario lo apoyó—. Debemos actuar con cautela.

— Encargarse del hombre que atacó Egipto debe ser una prioridad en cualquiera de los planes que escojamos seguir —Kenai recomendó—. Tal vez no sea el origen del problema pero debemos tomar en cuenta el consejo que se me fue dado.

— Desde que comenzaron estos incidentes he alertado a todos nuestros aliados —explicó el Patriarca—. En vista que tanto el Santuario y Egipto fueron atacados, no podemos descartar que intentarán lo mismo en otros lugares.

— Entonces ¿sólo esperaremos a que ellos hagan su siguiente movimiento? —preguntó Shai.

El Patriarca negó con la cabeza —Debemos estar preparados. Kenai me ha informado que conoce los lugares en donde los ropajes de Aries, Sagitario y Piscis se encuentran. Al desconocer los peligros con los que lidiaremos en el futuro, será necesario contar con todo el apoyo posible. Enviaré a algunos santos a la búsqueda en vista que Kenai tendrá mucho que resolver aquí.

— Intentaré encontrar alguna información que pueda sernos útil —se comidió el santo de Géminis—. También me aseguraré de incrementar la vigilancia y darles un debido adiestramiento a nuestras tropas. Debemos estar alerta para cualquier escenario posible.

El Patriarca accedió— Enviaré otro mensajero a la Aldea Apache, será necesario que uno de nuestros hombres permanezca allá para reportar cualquier anomalía —decidió pese a ser una asignación peligrosa para cualquiera.

Seiya de Pegaso divagó por sus pensamientos. Ver reunidos a los nueve santos de oro de la nueva generación lo llevó a hacer algunas comparaciones que lo hicieron sentir alguien viejo, de una época remota, pero tal sensación era una simple ilusión. Estaba en la mejor de sus épocas, capaz de enfrentar a los nuevos enemigos ¿pero qué hay de ellos? ¿Los santos de este nuevo mundo estarán capacitados para enfrentar tal guerra?

Una de las principales debilidades que veía a simple vista era la falta de hermandad entre ellos. Cierto que la generación anterior estuvo formada por guerreros muy distintos entre sí, pero al final se percibió que compartían un mismo ideal… algo que no veía en éste grupo.

Cuando compartió dicha preocupación con el Patriarca, Shiryu le aseguró que el tiempo se encargaría de crear esos lazos de amistad y camaradería, además le pidió que no olvidara que ni ellos mismos se llevaron bien al principio, sólo hasta que pasaron por fuertes experiencias es que llegaron a conocerse y respetarse.

A diferencia del Patriarca, el santo de Pegaso no confiaba tanto en los nuevos adeptos. ¿Qué es lo que realmente sabían sobre ellos?

El santo de Acuario domina las técnicas del puño de hielo que sólo los caballeros de cristal conocen. Hyoga no fue su instructor y aun así el ropaje dorado de Acuario le sirve. No ha escondido el nombre de su maestro, ni su ubicación, pero aunque aseguren ser fieles a la causa del Santuario toda esa situación le resultaba extraña.

El santo de Libra era demasiado prepotente para su gusto. Él mismo fue testigo de las reacciones violentas y brutales que tuvo durante un combate. ¿Alguien cómo él será el más adecuado para decidir cuándo se amerita el uso de las armas de Libra? Además, la manera en la que miraba a todos le parecía muy inquietante.

El santo de Leo era el único de ellos que no le despertaba ningún mal presentimiento. Pero parecía un joven demasiado influenciable, justo como Sugita de Capricornio. Le acongojaba que ambos pudieran hacer malas amistades y eso los llevara por un mal camino.

Aunque para ser justos, el resto de los santos tampoco eran un grupo de querubines bondadosos.

Albert de Géminis era el más problemático por su modo de actuar, pero para oponérsele siempre podrán contar con Souva de Escorpión quien sabe cómo mantenerlo a raya… aunque todo sería más sencillo si el Escorpión supiera comportarse.

Shai de Virgo estaba en una cuerda floja. Sin importar que haya sido discípula de Shaina durante su infancia, quien engaña una vez puede volver a hacerlo…

Podía confiar plenamente en la amazona de Tauro, quien aprendió las técnicas de Aldebaran. Se ha ganado un lugar importante en el Santuario por lo que muchos la consideran una autoridad que no dudarían en seguir.

Kenai de Cáncer era un tema diferente... Desde que llegó al Santuario acompañado por Yoh Asakura, intuyó alguna clase de doble intención. Quizá ahora sus sospechas estaban adquiriendo forma y el shaman no sea tan devoto al Santuario como pretende.

Seiya abandonó toda suposición paranoica al notar un gesto de preocupación en Shiryu.

Mientras los demás continuaban con las discusiones, el Patriarca guardó silencio total de un momento a otro. Nadie se percató de ello, ni mucho menos de su importancia hasta que se alzó de su asiento con evidente conmoción.

Todos guardaron silencio por el inesperado movimiento. Escuchando con claridad cuando Shiryu dijo— Asgard… fue atacada por el enemigo…

**Fin del Capítulo 24**

**Hécate*** Es el **nombre** de una diosa de las tierras salvajes y los partos. Debo aclarar que NO ES ESA **Hécate** que aparece en Saint Seiya Next Dimension, sólo es un nombre.

**Avanish*** **nombre** que significa dios de la Tierra.


	26. Capitulo 25 El vórtice de la tormenta I

**Hace 15 años en el extremo norte de Europa.**

—"_Yo, como tu único hermano, te llevaré a la tierra donde nacieron nuestros padres"._

Esa fue la promesa que terminó por arrebatarle lo último de sus fuerzas. Un momento de descanso se convirtió en una larga siesta en la que el intenso frío lo sumió por completo, invitándolo a permanecer allí, eternamente bajo la nieve junto a su hermano. La muerte veló su sueño con la atractiva promesa de desvanecer todo lo que le aquejaba: dolor, remordimientos, confusión pero sobretodo _tristeza_.

Pero tal cual solía suceder desde que era pequeño, entre más profundo dormía, con más fuerza es que las pesadillas lo acosaban.

Las corrientes gélidas que comenzaron a zumbar en sus oídos como un cántico mortal, hicieron que sus cejas empezaran a temblar, indicando la desesperación por retomar el control de su cuerpo catatónico y al borde del deceso. Los ojos castaños del guerrero de Alcor se abrieron asustadizos.

Él continuaba recostado sobre el pecho de su inerte gemelo, tal vez en un acto inconsciente por encontrar un milagroso palpitar de ese silencioso corazón.

Con el cuerpo entumecido, Bud logró erguirse, mirando hacia el cielo en un intento por descubrir el momento en que se encontraba el día, mas las nubes grises se negaron a resolver cualquier duda.

Sobre él una gran tormenta de nieve se desataba, cubriendo de blanco caminos o aldeas.

Tardó unos segundos en darle sentido a sus pensamientos, confusos aún por los sonidos de su última pesadilla.

Entrecerró los ojos ante el golpeteo continuo de los copos sobre su cara, no podía ver claramente entre el hielo y el aire embravecido. Debía seguir avanzando para no convertirse en una estatua de hielo, por lo que alzó nuevamente el cuerpo del caído Syd, sintiendo que pesaba más que antes.

El silbido del viento ocultó bien las pisadas que se aproximaban, y su distracción habría sido reprendida por cualquier maestro en el combate, pues sólo hasta que un destello se situara a pocos centímetros de su cabeza es que logró reaccionar.

De haber tardado un instante más, la punta de una lanza habría entrado por su nuca y emergido sangrante por la garganta, pero pese a los esfuerzos no salió ileso.

El lado derecho de su cuello fue rasgado por el paso veloz de una cuchilla que se clavó en el suelo; la sangre brotó, sintiendo cómo se secaba casi de inmediato por el frío.

Aún invadido por la sorpresa del inesperado ataque, el dios guerrero sujetó la lanza, sus ojos se acentuaron como las de un tigre enfurecido al descubrir que fue un soldado asgariano quien lo atacó.

De inmediato distinguió otras siete figuras de casco vikingo que lo rodeaban en una formación de media luna. En el centro de la línea se hallaba un hombre de aspecto fornido que se mantenía montado en un corcel gris. Unos estaban armados con espadas dentadas y otros con lanzas en un intento por acorralarlo gracias a la pendiente situada a su espalda.

Bud soltó la lanza con desgano y aburrimiento. Buscó detener la hemorragia con su mano derecha, valiéndose solo de la izquierda para sostener el cuerpo de su gemelo.

— No sé si son valientes o sólo ignorantes. ¡Hablen! ¡¿Cuál es su asunto conmigo?— bramó el dios guerrero.

— Bud de Alcor —se adelantó el jinete quien se distinguía de entre los demás al usar un casco oscuro de largo cuernos y pieles marrones sobre los hombros que colgaban como capa— ¡Es designio de la gran Hilda de Polaris que tras abandonar tu deber y fracasar miserablemente en tu misión, se te trate como un traidor hacia Asgard y a Odín, por lo tanto debes ser ejecutado cuanto antes! —clamó el líder del escuadrón, apuntándole con una espada de hoja azul.

Bud no se sintió abrumado por escuchar aquella sentencia capital. Él mejor que nadie conoce la malicia existente en el corazón de la regente de Asgard, por lo que no le extrañó el que le impediría partir con tanta facilidad después de haberle fallado.

— Les sorprenderá saber que la única traidora a Odín no es otra más que su _**gran**_ señora —el dios guerrero aclaró con sarcasmo—. Ella ha maldecido nuestra tierra, por lo que ninguno de nosotros encontrará el perdón. Les aconsejo que den media vuelta y se marchen, sus fuerzas no se comparan con las de un dios guerrero, sólo los han enviado aquí a morir.

— ¡¿Te atreves a blasfemar contra la señorita Hilda?— gruñó uno de los soldados, expresando la indignación del resto de sus compañeros.

— ¡No le temeremos a un guerrero moribundo como tú! —aclaró el jinete.

— Ya verán cómo es mi fuerza ahora que estoy agonizando —_la sombra de Syd_ sonrió socarronamente. Aunque su batalla con el Fénix lo ha dejado sin muchas energías, el debilitamiento de su cuerpo y la pérdida de su sangre estaban nublando sus sentidos, no es algo que les permitirá saber a sus enemigos.

Se dio la orden de atacar. Bud dejó en el piso el cuerpo de su hermano justo cuando dos espadachines se abalanzaran sobre él.

Como destellantes truenos, las garras del tigre se manifestaron en las uñas del guerrero de Zeta. Bud corrió hacia ellos sin miramientos, liberando una serie de golpes rápidos.

El feroz tigre blanco pasó por en medio de las espadas sin recibir rasguño alguno, sus garras rasgaron las frágiles corazas que los asgarianos tenían, la sangre chispeó escandalosamente por las múltiples heridas que les arrancaron la vida.

Bud reaccionó ágilmente contra dos lanceros que lo atacaron por la espalda. En un salto sobrehumano, el dios guerrero se colocó justo sobre sus cabezas como un sol en pleno cenit, y con la fuerza de su cosmos desplegó la técnica mortífera de los tigres de Zeta.

El guerrero Bud todavía no ponía un pie en el suelo cuando una lanza se le clavó profundamente en el hombro izquierdo. El dolor lacerante lo llevó a caer de rodillas, lanzando una mirada furiosa hacia el jinete quien había descendido del equino con una espada en mano.

El dios guerrero aún sentía arder su brazo por las llamas del Fénix que destruyeron su hombrera y brazal. Bud retiró la lanza, comenzando a jadear por el cansancio y el dolor.

Pensó en que tal vez lo mejor era dejarse matar en ese momento, de cualquier forma no tenía nada que perder… no había nada por lo cual seguir. Su motivación todos estos años fue vivir lo suficiente para vencer a Syd y tomar su lugar como un dios guerrero… Las cosas no resultaron cual hubiera querido, y al final descubrió que todo se trató de un engaño de sí mismo, algo creado por el odio y la amargura de su propio espíritu.

Ahora que la misma Hilda lo había traicionado, no le quedaba nada… Sin embargo, no podía terminar en ese lugar, de eso se convenció al haber atrapado entre sus zarpas la espada del capitán como por acto reflejo.

Su cosmos no se extinguiría por capricho de Hilda, ni siquiera por el del mismo Odín del que dice respaldarse. ¡Continuaría desafiando al dios que lo abandonó y condenó al infortunio!

Un cosmos blanco lo cubrió en el momento en que sus garras rompieron la espada del soldado enemigo. Bud expulsó su ken en un torrente de astillas de luz que se precipitaron contra el resto de los guerreros que lo rodeaban. Sus restos cayeron en la nieve, la tormenta se encargó de sepultarlos rápidamente.

Bud se giró hacia el único soldado que permanecía con vida, uno que temblaba de horror ante el despliegue de poder y habilidad del guerrero divino. El arco que llevaba consigo le resultaba ahora inútil para defender su vida.

El hombre pensó en correr pero ¿realmente sería más veloz que un dios guerrero? Lo dudaba. Buscando consejos de los cadáveres a su alrededor, divisó una espada, lanzándose presuroso ella, arrancándola de las manos muertas de su compañero; mas cuando se giró para confrontar a su enemigo este lo desarmó de un golpe al estomago. Las garras del tigre lo sujetaron inmediatamente por el cuello, sintiendo las puntas afiladas a punto de arrancarle la tráquea.

— ¿Cuántos individuos se necesitan para enviar un mensaje?— Bud cuestionó con ironía, manteniendo a su presa de rodillas frente a él—. Esto no es un acto de piedad— aclaró al estrujarlo un poco— Te permitiré vivir para que relates lo que aquí has visto. Dile a Hilda de mi parte que si quiere conservar lo que queda de su ejército no le conviene buscarme otra vez. No tengo interés en sus torcidas ambiciones, por lo que puede hacer lo que se le plazca mientras no vuelva a meterse en mi camino ¿escuchaste?

—… ¿Por qué debería hacer eso? Si no muero por tus manos… lo harán las de la señorita Hilda…— logró decir el atragantado guerrero, aterrado por los fieros ojos del dios guerrero.

— Ese no es mi problema —respondió, arrojándolo hacia un lado como un objeto inservible.

El soldado cayó pesadamente en la nieve, perdiendo su casco. No tardó en levantarse para echar a correr, tropezando muchas veces en la huida al temer un ataque traicionero del guerrero de Odín.

Bud se permitió encogerse de dolor sólo hasta que lo perdió de vista en el horizonte. Se sujetó el brazo herido con fuerza cuando sus demás extremidades comenzaron a temblar. Arrancó tiras largas de su desgastada capa para cubrir las lesiones en su cuello y brazo. Durante ese tiempo, a Bud le extrañó el repentino cambio de clima, la tormenta perdió fuerza y se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos. De entre las nubes comenzaron a filtrarse gruesos rayos de sol. Uno de ellos justamente cayó sobre él, brindándole calor y alivio. Fue entonces que el relinchido de un caballo lo obligó a mirar hacia atrás sólo para encontrarse con su destino.

**Capitulo 25. El vórtice de la tormenta, Parte I**

**Presagios**

En todos estos años, Asgard _floreció_ gracias a la dirección de sus soberanos quienes gobernaban con amabilidad, benevolencia y justicia.

Las líneas fronterizas ya no limitaban la prosperidad ni la supervivencia de la nación, por lo que la población llevaba una buena vida pese a los intensos fríos y la escasa fauna. Para muchos fue difícil tal transición, pero una vez que abrieron sus puertas al mundo exterior todo mejoró.

Las pocas familias nobles que quedaban en Asgard conservaron sus beneficios y propiedades, pero también ganaron responsabilidades (cedidas por la misma señora Hilda) por las que debían velar el bienestar de las personas que les servían y por aquellas que vivían en sus dominios.

Freya* provenía de una de esas familias acaudaladas. Sus padres son un matrimonio maduro al que no le sobrevive ningún otro hijo, por ello es la única sucesora de su padre, un hombre anciano que busca retirarse para descansar cómodamente los últimos años que le quedan de vida.

Cuando nació, se pretendió que Freya fuera educada para ser una dama de compañía de la señorita Hilda o Flare, y quizá ser desposada con algún joven noble en el futuro, mas los conflictos ocurridos con el Santuario y la Atlántida congelaron muchos de los planes y cambiaron muchos horizontes.

Freya se lo agradecía a Odín día a día, ya que no era una vida que hubiera deseado tener. Gracias a su tío **Siegfried***, a quien admiró por su valentía y sentido del deber, aspiró a servir al país como una guerrera. Por supuesto no fue algo que le permitieron con tanta facilidad, debió desobedecer los designios de la familia, entrenarse en secreto, buscar el apoyo de los señores de Asgard, entre otras cosas.

Le tomó tiempo pero lo consiguió. El día en que el príncipe nació y nuevos dioses guerreros fueron invocados, escuchó el llamado de la armadura divina de Alfa, la cual aceptó con alegría.

Acreditaron la decisión de Hilda de nombrarla _comandante_ de los dioses guerreros, a ese viejo sentimiento que la gobernante guardaba por el recuerdo del anterior guerrero de Alfa. Dicha resolución no fue bien vista por algunos miembros de la corte ni de la guardia imperial, por lo que Freya recibió un desafío para relevarla del cargo y puesto como dios guerrero.

La joven pelirroja no estaba obligada a aceptar, pero su orgullo la llevó a hacerlo. Desafortunadamente, y todo debido a ese infame punto débil de su técnica, perdió. Sin embargo, el ropaje divino permaneció fiel a ella, jamás aceptó un nuevo dueño e Hilda no presionó.

Pese a los murmullos y a las habladurías, Hilda de Polaris no la destituyó de su cargo, mas Freya se empecinó a no regresar hasta que hubiera perfeccionado sus técnicas, por ello se _exilió_ al Santuario, donde el Patriarca la instruyó en las artes del dragón lo mejor posible. De verdad creyó que las había dominado… y sin embargo, un chiquillo tonto fue capaz de ver a través de su cosmos.

Casi sonrió al darse cuenta que de nuevo pensaba en Sugita, el _atolondrado_ santo dorado de Capricornio.

Freya dejó de mirar por la ventana de la biblioteca para volverse hacia el escritorio donde guardaba una carta que no se ha dignado responder.

Una vez más se sienta, luciendo un hermoso vestido tinto de cuello alto. Buscó esa carta y leyó el contenido con tranquilidad. Lo que en ella decía no era la gran cosa, pero Freya se sonreía al notar la timidez con la que fue impresa cada palabra, como si el santo de Capricornio hubiera pensando muchas veces lo que debía escribir para que se leyera lo más correcta y propia posible.

El toque a la puerta la distrajo, permitiendo el pase de su compañera de armas, Elke de Phecda Gamma. En contraste con ella, Elke vestía ropas rojas tan ceñidas al cuerpo que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, una situación que le ha ocasionado discusiones con su madre al ser una invitada por tiempo indefinido en la mansión.

— ¿De nuevo leyendo la carta de tu enamorado? —Elke preguntó divertida al notar el intento fallido de su amiga por escondérselo.

Freya la miró con desagrado —Deja de decir tonterías. Sólo… reviso algunos documentos…

Elke dio algunos pasos y juguetonamente le arrebató el sobre —¿Ah no? Pero mira qué desgastada está ya —mostrándole los dobleces y ligeras arrugas— ¿Cuántas veces la has leído? ¿veinte? ¿cincuenta? —preguntó bromista.

Freya intentó recuperarla, pero la altura y fortaleza de Elke se lo dificultaba.

— ¡No es asunto tuyo, devuélvemela! —exigió, sonrosada por la burla.

— Quien iba a imaginarlo de ti, cautivada por un santo tan joven ¿no te da pena la diferencia de edad? Podría ser tu hermano menor.

En un movimiento oportuno, Freya logró arrancarle de la mano el documento, aunque en el proceso cierta parte de la hoja se rompió.

— ¡Estas cosas no te conciernen, Elke! ¡Deberías comportarte mejor ya que estas aquí sólo en calidad de invitada! —le reclamó, furiosa.

— Vaya carácter —se rió sin cambiar de actitud—, está bien, no criticaré tus gustos románticos, eres libre de sentirte atraída por quien tú quieras, claro que yo prefiero a los hombres experimentados y atractivos como ese buen mozo santo de Escorpión —suspiró lujuriosa, recordando ese excitante _intercambio cultural_ que llevó a cabo en el Santuario durante su estancia allá—. El día que desees regresar a visitar a tus viejos amigos espero que me invites.

— ¡Eres una desvergonzada! —la pelirroja exclamó, apenada al captar las insinuaciones de su amiga.

— No me culpes por disfrutar de la vida a mi manera —se cruzó de brazos con osadía—. Pero no creo que sea el momento más indicado para hablar de estos temas, no podemos hacer esperar al señor Bud y al Príncipe por estar hablando de nuestras intimidades ¿o sí?

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿El señor Bud está aquí? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —preguntó exaltada. Con rapidez Freya dejó la carta dentro de un cajón antes de salir de la habitación.

— Te preocupas demasiado, ya tus padres le dieron el recibimiento apropiado, a mí sólo me enviaron a buscarte —le explica, caminando detrás de ella.

El pasillo era algo estrecho, pero en las paredes había numerosas pinturas y trofeos de caza que exaltaban la distinción de la familia en la que había nacido.

Se dirigieron a la sala donde distinguió la figura de sus padres sentados en uno de los sillones y al señor Bud de pie junto a la chimenea.

Freya le presentó sus respetos, dándole la bienvenida e intercambiando saludos.

Pese a los años de paz y relativa tranquilidad que ha vivido en Asgard, Bud continúa teniendo una fuerte mirada con la que intimidaba a todos sus rivales. Tras quince años de servir y apoyar a Hilda de Polaris en sus deberes, era toda una figura respetable que vestía atuendos acorde a su distinguida posición. Él, quien fue criado por un humilde campesino, jamás imaginó que algún día debería tratar con la aristocracia como un _superior_, y aunque en un principio se le dificultó, el tiempo e Hilda se encargaron de enseñarle lo necesario.

— Lamento que nos hayamos presentado sin anunciarnos, pero el Valhala aún está lejos y temí que la tormenta nos alcanzara por el camino. En otras circunstancias no habría dudado, pero no deseé arriesgarme ya que _Syd_ me acompaña.

Freya se volvió hacia los ventanales, notando como la nieve comenzó a caer y el cielo estaba ennegrecido.

— No tiene por qué disculparse, nos honran con su visita — dijo la joven, buscando al pequeño príncipe quien apareció segundos después.

Tras una rápida visita a la cocina donde tomó una taza de chocolate caliente, el Príncipe regresaba al lado de su _padre_.

— ¡Freya! —saludó el niño, emocionado.

La joven se acuclilló para responder el abrazo que intentaba darle.

El príncipe de Asgard fue nombrado "_Syd_" en honor al difunto hermano de su padre. En apariencia heredó la fuerte y firme complexión de Bud, pero el color de cabello y los ojos azules los heredó de su madre.

A Freya le resultaba extraño que el joven Príncipe le tuviera tanta estima, considerando que cuando abandonó Asgard era todavía muy pequeño.

— Me alegra verte Syd, parece que cada día creces más y más. ¿Acaso te llevaron a cazar? —Freya le sonrió.

Syd negó con la cabeza — Fuimos a visitar a los abuelos —respondió con alegría.

— Eso es bueno, seguro te divertiste.

Syd asintió — Y lo mejor es que Lynae y Kaira se quedaron en casa, no me gusta que siempre estén abrazándome o jalándome las mejillas —se quejó de la manera en la que sus _primas_ lo trataban, se sentía como un juguete cuando estaba con ellas.

Junto a la ventana, Elke rió un poco para decir— Eso dices ahora joven príncipe, pero llegará una edad en la que te gustará esa clase de atención —comentó para escándalo de Freya y su madre.

A sus cinco años, Syd no comprendió realmente lo que la guerrera Elke insinuó, por lo que hizo un gesto de desagrado total— Se aprovechan de que ellas son dos, pero ya verán cuando tenga un hermano, no podrán con nosotros —alzó el puño con determinación.

— Syd, ya hablamos de eso, compórtate —Bud le pidió con tranquilidad.

Syd caminó sonriente hacia su padre para permanecer junto a él, su manera sutil de pedirle disculpas.

Su hijo siempre sonreía de manera tan inocente que en ocasiones se le dificultaba tener mano dura con él, pero como futuro soberano de Asgard y todo el legado del señor Odín en la Tierra, debían educarlo con propiedad.

Bud jamás imaginó que llegaría a ser padre. En su juventud vivió obseso del odio que sentía hacia su familia y su destino, por lo que no fue capaz de soñar con un futuro como el que vive ahora.

No sólo había recibido el titulo del guerrero Mizard de Zeta y comandante de las fuerzas imperiales de Asgard, también recobró sus derechos familiares tras reconciliarse con sus padres, desposó a Hilda de Polaris ocasionando una gran polémica en aquellos días, tiene un hijo al que ama y por el que daría la vida sin dudarlo.

— Parece que esta será una tormenta muy fuerte, será un largo día —Elke se convenció que pasaría un largo y aburrido día, pero cuando menos degustaría suculentas comidas gracias a la presencia de los distinguidos visitantes.

**Asgard, Palacio del Valhalla**

— Es típico de Bud —dijo una mujer rubia quien miraba con angustia el inicio de la tempestad—. Hilda, ¿por qué sigues permitiendo que marchen por allí sin escolta o guardia alguna?

Hilda de Polaris permanecía sentada junto al confort del fuego, dejó la lectura del libro que sostenía para prestar atención a su hermana quien la acompañaba dentro de la recamara.

— Flare, ya te he dicho que Bud atesora los momentos que puede pasar con Syd, a ninguno de los dos les gusta ser vigilados —respondió la señora de Asgard, alegrándose de lo parecidos que padre e hijo pueden llegar a ser.

Hilda de Polaris no ha perdido la belleza que la ha caracterizado desde su nacimiento. Tenía el cabello recogido por una coleta alta, vestía una túnica roja que se ceñía perfectamente a sus caderas y como siempre evitaba cualquier tipo de joyería para mantenerse sencilla.

Ahora era una mujer más madura, con una sabiduría que sus allegados admiraban y por la que se dejaban dirigir.

Tras lo ocurrido con Poseidón y la maldición de la sortija Nibelungo, el pueblo de Asgard estuvo confundido y receloso hacia los repentinos cambios de personalidad de la gobernante. Aquellos que amaban a Hilda por su buen corazón, alabaron a los dioses por el que volviera a predicar enseñanzas de virtud, paciencia y esperanza. Sin embargo, aquellos que se acostumbraron a la Hilda despiadada y ambiciosa fueron difíciles de controlar.

La sacerdotisa de Odín no optó por la violencia para aplacar los intentos de derrocarla. Muchos de los nobles quisieron aprovechar la ausencia de los guerreros divinos para hacerse del poder, sin embargo el regreso del tigre blanco de Zeta lo cambió todo.

Bud se volvió la sombra protectora de Hilda, formando una pareja muy peculiar por sus contrastantes maneras de actuar. El guerrero de Mizard reaccionaba con violencia como el feroz tigre que tiene como estrella guardiana, mas la princesa lograba frenar sus impulsos.

Juntos lograron traer paz al reino de Odín, aquellos que se opusieron al cambio fueron exiliados, nunca ejecutaron a nadie pese a que muchos lo merecían.

Los años en los que cooperaron juntos le permitió a Hilda sentir algo por Bud, un sentimiento que fue correspondido por el dios guerrero quien ante Odín juró ser su fiel esposo, aquel que la protegería de todo mal y estaría con ella hasta que la muerte los separe.

Una vez que sintieron que la paz podría perdurar mil años más, los dioses la bendijeron con un bebé sano y fuerte.

Hilda de Polaris siempre fue una persona con un aire de misterio y melancolía, pero ahora su sola presencia irradiaba la alegría y calidez que su familia le ha dado.

— Pero es peligroso, no olvides las noticias que nos enviaron de oriente —Flare le recordó, caminando por la habitación alfombrada.

— Todos estamos conscientes de ello, pero confío en Bud. Él y los dioses guerreros se han encargado de vigilar las entradas a nuestro reino, y con los guerreros de Bluegard en la frontera no creo que haya razón por la que debamos vivir presas del miedo —explicó despreocupada—. Además, también está Hyoga.

Flare pensó en el santo del Cisne y su estancia prolongada en Asgard. Al principio Hyoga no fue más que un emisario del Santuario que viajaba para pasar largas temporadas en las tierras de Odín, ofreciéndoles ayuda y consejo durante los levantamientos civiles vividos.

Dicho tiempo le permitió a Flare recapacitar sobre lo que realmente sentía por el Santo del Cisne, en quien se apoyó durante los altercados ocasionados por la sortija Nibelungo.

En ese entonces no podía decir que estuviera enamorada de Hyoga pese a que muchos lo dieron por hecho. Su _primer amor_ murió bajo terribles circunstancias, jamás lo olvidará ni ha sentido resentimiento hacia el santo del Cisne ya que ambos intentaron por todos los medios que Hagen de Merak entendiera la verdadera situación que se vivía en el Valhalla.

Desde que eran niños, Hagen no le ocultó sus sentimientos, sin embargo estos no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para abandonar lo que _creía_ su deber hacia Hilda y Asgard.

Flare llevó un largo _duelo _por él, creyendo que debía consagrar su vida a servir a Odín sin permitirse distracciones; pero al ver como Hilda y Bud comenzaron a congeniar y a formar una relación, la hicieron desistir. Llegó a la conclusión que ella merecía vivir una vida plena después de tantos sacrificios que se habían hecho para que todos llegaran a donde están.

Flare se permitió reencontrarse con el santo del Cisne para descubrir si podía haber algo entre ellos. Tras haberse conquistado mutuamente, ya ambos tenían dos hermosas hijas rubias: Lynae de ocho años y Kaira de seis.

— Le suplico a los dioses para que Hyoga no se vea en la necesidad de luchar otra vez —confesó Flare, merodeando intranquila.

— Es la misma suplica que acompañan mis oraciones diarias, querida hermana. Pero —Hilda cerró el libro para levantarse y andar hacia la ventana por la que la nieve se movía con fiereza—… desde que nació Syd no dejó de tener este presentimiento, si los dioses guerreros fueron invocados por Odín fue por una razón… quizá pronto llegará el momento de que todos descubramos cual es —musitó con tristeza.

Antes de que Flare expusiera cualquier otra pregunta, la puerta de la habitación se abrió casi de golpe. Dos niñas con vestidos blancos entraron envueltas en risas y jugueteos con los que se dirigieron a su madre quien las recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Mamá, mamá, ya es hora de comer, vamos! —pidió la más pequeña, Kaira.

Flare besó las frentes de ambas — Hijas mías, ya les he dicho que deben cuidar sus modales.

Las dos pequeñas rubias eran tan parecidas entre sí que podían pasar por gemelas. Lynae tenía los ojos de su padre, era esbelta y siempre llevaba el cabello trenzado que suele adornar con accesorios florales muy llamativos. Kaira era idéntica a su madre.

Las niñas sonrieron al mismo tiempo que pidieron disculpas, y respetuosamente saludaron a su tía Hilda.

— Supe que hoy pasaron casi todo el día en los jardines ¿se divirtieron? —la señora de Asgard preguntó con gentileza.

Lynae asintió —Mucho, Alwar nos acompañó todo el tiempo y tocó hermosas melodías para nosotras.

— Dijo que somos las primeras en escuchar sus nuevas composiciones —Kaira añadió emocionada.

Un hombre dio unos pasos dentro de la recamara al escuchar su nombre. Vestía un atuendo negro que hacía resaltar la palidez de su piel, el blanco de sus cabellos y el rojo de sus ojos.

El joven inclinó el cuerpo en una reverencia, a su costado sujetaba un arpa negra con cuerdas plateadas.

— Muchas gracias Alwar, seguro fueron demasiado insistentes contigo.

El joven miró con solemnidad a la gobernante y a las princesas de Asgard.

— Todo lo contrario señora Flare, fue un placer. Supuse que usted y la señora Hilda tenían asuntos que tratar por lo que me tomé la libertad de hacerles compañía.

— Siempre tan servicial, querido Alwar —repuso Hilda, con gratitud.

— Torpe tormenta, lo arruinó todo —Kaira se lamentó al ver la nieve cayendo de manera torrencial.

— Es posible que este clima se extienda hasta el día de mañana —meditó Hilda—. Alwar ¿se ha sabido algo de Bud?

El joven negó con la cabeza— No hemos tenido noticias de ellos. Si me da su consentimiento puedo enviar a alguien a buscarles.

— No me atrevería a arriesgar a alguno de los súbditos con esta ventisca —respondió Hilda—. Conozco bien a Bud, de haber salido por su cuenta me preocuparía, pero Syd lo acompaña por lo que de seguro buscó refugio en algún lugar cercano.

Alwar asintió, respetando la decisión — Quien tampoco ha regresado es el señor Hyoga.

A Flare le extrañó y preocupó— Dijo que el dirigente de Bluegard había solicitado verlo, por ello marchó temprano, ¿qué puede hacerlo demorar tanto?

— No debemos alarmarnos —pidió Hilda de Polaris, notando como sus sobrinas percibían los miedo de Flare—. Quizá el reino vecino ha jurado fidelidad al dios Poseidón, pero en estos años hemos comprobado su interés por mantener la paz entre nuestros pueblos.

Alwar notó la aflicción en la señora Flare, por lo que se ánimo a decir— No es pecado ser precavidos, para evitar malentendidos lo mejor sería enviar a un dios guerrero a su encuentro.

La señora de Asgard meditó las palabras del joven vasallo, descubriendo las verdaderas intenciones detrás de ellas.

— Me parece bien, puedes asignar la tarea a alguno de los guerreros divinos —dio la orden, después de todo ella también quería traerle tranquilidad a su querida hermana.

El joven asintió, dando una última reverencia antes de partir.

— Gracias, Hilda.

**Asgard, Mansión Alberich**

Aifor de Merak* despertó abrumado por los golpeteos en su ventana. Al levantarse vio claramente como las ramas de un árbol cercano chocaban constantemente contra el cristal, pero eso nada tenía que ver con el sobresalto que lo sacó del reino de los sueños.

Sintiendo aún el corazón en la garganta, Aifor se talló los ojos, notando las lágrimas que brotaron de ellos mientras dormía.

Permaneció sentado al borde de la cama por unos segundos, presionándose la frente en un intento por desvanecer la angustia.

Se había quedado dormido después de merendar, un hábito que no ha podido desaparecer del todo.

Su habitación, que ha confeccionado para ser lo más acogedora posible con el paso de los años, ahora le resultaba un lugar terrible y lúgubre al sentirse invadido por una pesada congoja.

Con esfuerzo abandonó la cama, acercándose al fuego de la chimenea, esperando que el calor se llevara su malestar.

Rodeado por colores llamativos en las cortinas y cobijas, pieles de animales en los muebles y cuadros coloridos en las paredes es como solía sentir confort en la fría mansión de los Alberich.

Desde que tiene memoria se la ha permitido vivir allí sin ser parte del linaje familiar. La casa siempre ha estado rodeada por un toque siniestro que de niño le aterraba, por ello escogió un pequeño espacio para él mismo, siendo la única habitación en toda la vivienda que tiene _vida _y luz.

Merodeando por la casa se encontraban siempre dos sirvientes, una pareja de ancianos que se encargan del aseo y mantenimiento del lugar. Ellos siguen las órdenes del amo de la mansión, un hombre solitario y un tanto excéntrico al que Aifor le debe la vida.

Aifor de Merak no tiene idea de sus orígenes, desconocía los rostros de sus padres y las razones por las que fue abandonado siendo un bebé. La única pista que tiene al respecto siempre la llevaba colgando del cuello, un collar dorado que se le ha permitido conservar desde pequeño. Cada que observaba la placa circular y el grabado con el que se trazaba una estrella, un sol y una luna rodeadas de círculos y líneas, solía preguntarse si tendría alguna utilidad, pero jamás ha encontrado alguna relación… de niño le gustaba creer que era un recuerdo de su madre, pero de eso jamás podrá estar seguro.

Aifor salió de su recámara, pasando por los oscuros pasillos que retumbaban por la tormenta del exterior. En el camino saludó con un simple gesto a la anciana quien sacudía las grotescas gárgolas situadas en las escaleras, y con una sonrisa al anciano que supervisaba el estado de los ventanales.

Se adentró a una gran biblioteca, donde todos los libros estaban en un perfecto estado y acomodo. Aifor avanzó hacia uno de los anaqueles, dudando al levantar la mano con la que iba a retirar un volumen. Sabía que tenía prohibido bajar a ese lugar a menos que se lo pidieran… pero debía asegurarse de algo, sólo así podría sosegarse.

Sujetó ese libro falso de pasta azul, activando un mecanismo que reveló una escalera zigzagueante bajo el piso de piedra.

Bajó las escalinatas sin llevar algún candelabro para iluminar su camino. En cuanto pisó el décimo escalón el acceso se cerró detrás de él.

Llegó al final de aquel pozo oscuro y atravesó un túnel arqueado para llegar finalmente a una cámara subterránea tan amplia como la mansión misma. Nunca se le ha permitido recorrer todo el lugar, pero a simple vista siempre tenía estantes con libros de apariencia muy antigua, así como pergaminos enrollados, frascos transparentes que contenían líquidos de diferentes apariencias y colores, un gran escritorio que era encabezado por una tétrica silla negra que estaba decorada con un par de cráneos humanos en los brazales y respaldo. Todo siempre lucía en gran desorden, empolvado y con telarañas, pero de alguna manera dentro de toda esa desorganización el amo del castillo se las ingeniaba para encontrar lo que necesitaba.

Aifor se alarmó al escuchar un alboroto más allá de lo que usualmente podía andar. Golpes contra los muros, cosas siendo arrojadas al suelo, cristales rompiéndose y bufidos humanos impulsaron al joven de cabello café a desobedecer las reglas. No es que fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, pero siempre las reprimendas solían ser severas.

Corrió sin prestar atención a todo lo expuesto en la vasta estantería. Se detuvo hasta ver a un hombre de espaldas tirando la mayoría de las cosas que había sobre una mesa de trabajo, mientras bebía frenéticamente el contenido de un frasco.

— ¡Maestro! —lo llamó, no siendo la primera vez que veía esos extraños arranques en aquel que ha sido su mentor.

El _llamado_ tuvo alguna clase de efecto en el hombre que se tensó tras un último golpe a la mesa sobre la que se apoyó, exhausto.

Tras varías respiraciones agitadas, fue normalizándola poco a poco, sin dejar de beber un tónico rojizo que le escurría por la barba. Vestía una túnica blanca manchada ya por diferentes sustancias y polvo, pero eso era algo insignificante para él.

— … ¡¿Me puedes decir qué estás haciendo aquí? —exigió saber, bastante malhumorado.

Aifor tardó en pensar alguna excusa, no venía preparado para esa clase de encuentro por lo que lo primero que le vino a la mente fue — Creí que estaba en problemas… lo siento.

El hombre dio el trago final, limpiándose el rostro con el brazo antes de girar hacia su discípulo.

**Clyde Van Alberich** era un hombre que superaba los treinta años. Tenía cejas pobladas y una barba trenzada en el mentón que lo hacían ver mucho más viejo de lo que realmente era, cabello largo recogido de color turquesa y fieros ojos verdes que intimidaban a cualquiera.

El hombre miró detenidamente a su joven protegido antes de caminar hacia un anaquel del que tomó varios ingredientes, vertiéndolos en un mortero para hacer más tónico.

Volviendo a darle la espalda le dijo — Esa cara compungida tuya… ¿acaso tuviste uno de _esos sueños_?

El guerrero de Merak cerró los ojos apenado —Sí —respondió sin moverse de su lugar.

— Cuéntamelo —el maestro pidió con sumo interés, decidido a pasar por alto la intrusión a su morada secreta sólo esta vez.

Ambos volvieron a la entrada, donde el maestro Clyde tomó asiento en su sillón favorito y Aifor en un sencillo banquillo frente a él.

— Yo —Aifor intentó comenzar, pero se sentía incomodo al respecto—… veo cómo la estatua de Odín que se erige en el palacio del Valhala es partida a la mitad por una luz que la atraviesa —cierra los ojos para tener un recuerdo más nítido—. La estatua comienza a caer en pedazos, brotando sangre de las piedras que se esparce por todas partes… Escucho un alarido doloroso, el de un niño llorando inconsolable… y después —la duda se marcó en su rostro, la pausa reveló que intentaba ocultar algo—… despierto.

Clyde mantuvo silencio hasta sostener la mirada nerviosa de su discípulo —¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo has tenido esa visión? —preguntó.

— Desde… poco después que volvimos del Santuario —respondió, bebiendo un poco del brebaje que su maestro le preparó.

— Si hasta ahora me lo cuentas significa que sucedió algo _nuevo_ que te ha perturbado ¿no es verdad? —quiso saber.

Clyde era consciente del _don_ que Aifor posee, y de igual forma ha comprobado que todas esas visiones tienden a volverse realidad tarde o temprano. Poder predecir el futuro en sueños era una habilidad extraordinaria que sólo pocos poseen en la actualidad, pero ese era un secreto que mantenían entre ellos.

El joven se resistió a responder, pero a final de cuentas asintió— Alguien va a morir.

Clyde se mantuvo imperturbable pese a la infortunada advertencia— Seré yo, ¿no es así?

El dios guerrero de Merak se conmocionó ante la abrupta pregunta, la lengua se le paralizó sin saber cómo mentir —¿Soy tan obvio? —sonrió con amargura.

— Jamás has podido mentirme, lo sabes —respondió, bebiendo un poco más—. Además, de haber sido otra persona no estarías aquí, habrías salido corriendo a buscarla… Tal y como sucedió con aquel pescador, el doctor de la aldea y esa doncella del palacio ¿lo recuerdas? —preguntó con cinismo, recordando esas veces en las que, después de alguna siesta, Aifor salía presuroso de la mansión sólo para comprobar la _seguridad_ de dichas personas.

Aifor suspiró completamente rendido, su maestro lo conocía mejor que nadie en este mundo.

— ¿Cómo será? —Clyde inquirió, pensativo.

— No lo sé… como siempre sólo veo el cuerpo del caído… Pero yo estaré presente… es lo único que puedo decir —contestó, bastante acongojado.

— Así será entonces —Clyde río un poco para perplejidad de su joven acompañante—. Me alegra tomar la decisión correcta —musitó para sí.

Aifor no comprendió las palabras de su maestro, pero se apresuró a decir—. No permitiré que suceda —poniéndose de pie.

— Si las _**nornas**_* ya han tejido mi destino nada lo hará cambiar —Clyde comentó despreocupado... quizá hasta sonó _feliz_.

— ¡Es posible!

— ¿Cuántas veces has podido hacerlo? —el hombre preguntó sarcástico, haciéndolo callar—. Exacto. No deberías preocuparte por mí entonces —Clyde se levantó, dispuesto a abandonar el recinto subterráneo—, si tu predicción es acertada algo muy grave esta por ocurrir en Asgard, y esa tormenta que ruge en la superficie es una clase de advenimiento.

— ¿Eso crees?

— Niño, aprende a ver las señales que la naturaleza te da… Apuesto todo lo que tengo que hoy será el día en que Asgard va a desmoronarse, y su tierra se cubrirá con la sangre de las víctimas —advirtió con malignidad—. Será sin duda un excelente día para morir.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 25**

Freya*, personaje que apareció en el capítulo 1 una aprendiza a santo que pretendió ser un varón hasta que los Dioses Guerreros acudieron al Santuario como petición de Shiryu.

Siegfried*, sí, ese Siegfried Dubhe Alfa del anime de Saint Seiya.

Elke*, personaje que apareció en el capítulo 6, una guerrera asgariana que luchó contra los santos de plata en el Santuario.

Aifor*, personaje que apareció en el capítulo 6, dios guerrero de Merak, el más joven de la orden sagrada de Odín.

Nornas* en la mitología nórdica son los espíritus femeninos que tejen los tapices de los destinos de cada individuo (dioses y mortales). La vida de cada persona es un hilo en su telar, y la longitud de cada cuerda es la duración de la vida de dicha persona.


	27. Capitulo 26 El vórtice de la tormenta II

Asgard, quince años atrás.

Bud colocó la leña que partió formando una pila de maderos secos, cubriéndolos con cuidado para su conservación y futura venta.

El tiempo que vivió como vasallo de Hilda y los años en que sólo respiraba para entrenar, le habían hecho olvidar lo que era el trabajo duro y honesto de un hombre común.

Tras dar la debida sepultura a su hermano, Bud regresó al único sitio al que él puede llamar _hogar_. Pensar en su futuro lo hacía sentir a la deriva en un mar de incertidumbre, por lo que sólo esa humilde cabaña le servía como un puerto seguro del que no estaba deseoso partir.

Ahora que era un _hombre nuevo_, sus ojos le permitían ver de otra manera al mundo. A su regreso se llenó de remordimiento al ver la casa de su padre al borde del derrumbe, con maderos enmohecidos y agujeros rellenados con frágil paja seca.

Por supuesto que no esperó una bienvenida cordial del leñador al que por mucho tiempo creyó _su auténtico padre_, después de todo él fue quien se marchó cuando los alrededores se volvieron inapropiados para su entrenamiento; sumando el temor que tenía por la posibilidad de ser descubierto por Syd o alguien cercano a él.

Al verlo después de tantos inviernos, el recuerdo del hombre fuerte que talaba enormes árboles a pocos tajos había quedado muy atrás, como si hubiera sido atacado por una vejez prematura los últimos meses. Los ojos gastados del leñador tardaron en reconocer a aquel joven que bajó del caballo. Pero una vez reconocido, el anciano de tosco aspecto respondió como un verdadero padre, pues con un afectuoso abrazo sostuvo a su hijo, iluminándosele el rostro que pareció recobrar un poco de juventud.

El viejo leñador apenas y podía continuar con sus labores, por lo que para Bud fue fácil tomar la decisión de asentarse allí con él, cuando menos hasta decidir cuál rumbo tomar.

Han pasado pocos días desde que la guerra contra el Santuario llegó a su fin, y en ese lapso Bud dio un techo más fuerte a la cabaña del leñador, así como nuevos muros e incluso una pequeña ampliación a la morada.

Mantenerse ocupado era su mayor preocupación. La lesión en su brazo no era un impedimento para realizar el trabajo diario, una sola mano le bastaba para alzar hasta el árbol más grueso de esos bosques.

Estaba viviendo la que habría sido su _vida_ de no haber descubierto la verdad sobre su nacimiento. Bud sonrió pensando en lo irónico de la situación.

Cuando se dispuso a entrar a la cabaña, escuchó cascos de caballos aproximándose. Se tensó al ver los estandartes del Valhala en manos de los jinetes que escoltaban un carruaje.

Para alivio del dios guerrero, el leñador había marchado al pueblo en su lugar, de lo contrario hubiera sido una inocente victima de todo esto.

Despojado de cualquier armadura o arma, vistiendo sólo tela rudimentaria de color blanco y pieles oscuras protegiéndolo del frío, Bud permaneció inmóvil frente al umbral de la choza, decidido a enfrentar a cualquier asesino que Hilda haya enviado.

Los jinetes en caballos grises se adelantaron al carruaje para aproximarse a la casa. Los dos soldados permanecieron en sus monturas con las espadas envainadas y los estandartes en alto. Uno de ellos, cuyo cabello rubio sobresalía por debajo del casco vikingo, se aventuró a preguntar tras haber estudiado al _campesino_.

— ¿Eres tú Bud de Alcor Zeta?

Con cierto recelo, el dios guerrero respondió en un intento de evitar una confrontación— Soy un simple leñador, señor.

El carruaje, que era jalado por dos yeguas blancas, se detuvo ante la maniobra del cochero. El color azul zafiro del vehículo y los relieves dorados que adornaban los marcos de las ventanillas revelaban que algún noble viajaba en el.

— No tiene sentido que evadas mi pregunta —aclaró el soldado—. Aunque debo decir que hasta yo dudaría y seguiría mi camino. Pensé que todos los dioses guerreros eran de familias aristócratas y no simples plebeyos —comentó sarcástico.

— Soldado, le suplico que por favor se retracte y muestre el debido respeto— reprendió una voz femenina que sorprendió hasta al mismo Bud—. Esa no es la forma en la que debe dirigirse a un guerrero de Odín.

De la pequeña puerta del coche descendió la bella mujer que dirigía al pueblo de Asgard. Ayudada por el cochero a bajar, la sacerdotisa de Odín avanzó sin precauciones o escoltas hacia la vivienda.

Bud pestañeó incrédulo ¿realmente se trataba de Hilda? ¿La misma Hilda de Polaris que declaró la guerra al Santuario? No, la mujer que estaba ahí no encajaba en lo absoluto con la _tirana_ que recordaba.

El mismo rostro, el mismo cabello, la misma piel… pero la ausencia de la frialdad que habitaba en sus ojos le permitía dudar.

Bud quedó consternado por la calidez que desprendía esa mirada azul, tan pura, tan serena… Esos no eran los ojos ante los que se humilló en el pasado.

Las vestimentas de la gobernante también habían cambiado, apartando la imagen de mujer cruel y déspota por la de una doncella modesta y hasta dulce por el abrigo rosado y vestido largo de suave color azul que arrastraba un poco por la nieve.

— Mis más humildes disculpas señorita Hilda, le imploro me perdone señor —el soldado aceptó la reprimenda, bajando del caballo e inclinando levemente la cabeza para acatar la orden.

La hermosa sacerdotisa detuvo sus pasos y dedicó a Bud una ligera pero sincera sonrisa como forma de saludo.

Bud no se arrodilló como debería de hacer y eso molestó en gran medida al séquito de guardias. Para lo que él entendía, Hilda lo había tachado como traidor terminando así cualquier asociación entre ellos, _no le debía nada_.

Cierto es que Bud, como otros tantos, no conocían esa faceta de la señorita Hilda. Aquellos que la trataron antes del fatídico día en que la sortija Nibelungo la poseyó, sabrían que esa era su auténtica naturaleza.

— No sabes la alegría que siento por saberte con vida, Bud —su voz perdió el tono malicioso y malintencionado con el que confabulaba hasta entre sus propios allegados, ahora podía sentir sinceridad en sus palabras.

— ¿Qué dices? —la sombra de Syd no creyó lo que escuchó—. ¿Acaso has venido a terminar el trabajo tú misma, Hilda? —respondió con un deje de resentimiento.

Hilda inclinó la cabeza, avergonzada al recordar las crueles y engañosas palabras que dedicó al dios guerrero por influencia del anillo Nibelungo.

— Tal vez no vayas a creerme Bud, pero no soy la misma mujer que anteriormente conociste —habló con tranquilidad, volviendo a alzar el mentón con propiedad—… He viajado hasta aquí con el único propósito de pedir tu perdón, y también para explicarte lo que realmente sucedió… la razón por la cual Asgard llora a sus hijos caídos injustamente en batalla.

Bud quiso convencerse de que todo se trataba de un engaño, pero nada en la representante de Odín evidenciaba lo contrario. Veía en ella culpa y tristeza, pero a la vez ternura y amor.

Influenciado por los pocos buenos modales que se permite aplicar, Bud la invitó a pasar a su morada poniendo como pretexto el clima.

Hilda sintió un gran alivio, agradeció el tener una oportunidad de explicarse. Entró sin temor a la cabaña, no juzgó el pobre contenido y aspecto ya que bien sabía que la mayoría de los habitantes de su nación eran gente humilde y sin demasiados bienes materiales.

La Princesa se sentó en un banco circular junto a la mesa sobre la que había algunos trastes de cerámica. Bud echó tres leños a la chimenea empedrada y ahí decidió permanecer, removiendo los maderos entre el fuego con indiferencia.

Hilda contempló discretamente al lugar, pequeño y cuadrado. Era visible que faltaba el toque femenino que sólo una madre o esposa podían darle a un espacio como ese.

Bud notó la inspección, y sarcástico comentó— Jamás imaginé que la gran Hilda de Polaris pudiera frecuentar lugares como este.

— Para mí es algo normal, considerando que mi pueblo es carente de muchas cosas.

— ¿Desde cuándo eso te ha importado? —inquirió Bud molesto, atento a la reacción de la doncella quien atinó a suspirar con pesar, pareciendo incómoda ante el reclamo— Tampoco es de mi agrado que la mujer que me utilizó y después quiso matarme goce de la hospitalidad de mi techo, pero dices tener algo importante que decirme… Estoy dispuesto a escucharte, pero no prometo que vaya a interesarme o creerte.

— Me parece justo. Mi debilidad le ha costado a Asgard a sus hombres más prominentes, por ello mi penitencia será una tarea ardua y difícil —la sacerdotisa dijo con solemnidad, dispuesta a confesar lo que al mismo Odín le dijo _aquel día_—… Pero debo comenzar a reparar el daño que causé, y tú Bud, por encima de todos los demás mereces saber la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió. Después de todo, eres el único dios guerrero que queda con vida tras la mortal batalla contra los santos de Atena.

Para Hilda aún era difícil hablar sobre su encuentro con Poseidón y cómo es que ante la negativa de ella por propiciar una guerra contra el Santuario, el dios del mar la maldijo con el anillo Nibelungo, una joya que convierte a las personas en siervos del mal. Habló sobre la cruel forma en la que su naturaleza fue corrompida para servir a las ambiciones del emperador del mar, las mismas que la llevaron a llamar a los siete dioses guerreros y retar a Atena para buscar su muerte. Sólo hasta que los santos del Santuario recolectaron los siete zafiros de Odín, invocando la armadura divina junto a la espada Balmung, es que fue libre del maleficio del anillo endemoniado.

La sacerdotisa relató también la forma en la que ante su fracaso, Poseidón decidió actuar, comenzando una nueva guerra contra Atena y sus guerreros que se llevó a cabo en las profundidades del mar mientras el mundo sufría de terribles lluvias y tormentas provocadas por el dios del océano con el fin de borrar a la humanidad de la faz de la Tierra.

Para Bud habría sido difícil de creer tal situación de no ser porque es testigo del cambio en Hilda. Durante el relato de la Princesa, el asgariano centró toda su atención en busca de engaños, pero su honestidad era genuina. Además, la forma en la que Hilda se expresaba dejaba ver su dolor ante lo que había hecho bajo el control de la sortija que mencionó: sus manos temblaban por la rabia que sentía, y sus ojos se mostraron cristalinos a punto de romperse en lágrimas por el recuerdo de Sigfried, Syd, Alberich, Mime, Hagen, Phenril y Tholl.

En algún momento ansió el consolarla, pero toda esa historia removió muchas de sus propias penas. El saber que todo había sido acto de un dios infame como Poseidón lo llenó de cólera y frustración. Los dioses guerreros no lucharon por designio de Odín, murieron cruelmente engañados… ¡Su hermano había muerto por nada!

El estrés que sacudió todo su ser hizo que sus heridas le volvieran a doler como en el mismo instante en que las obtuvo.

Hilda abrió los ojos preocupada por la salud de Bud. Rápidamente abandonó su asiento para acuclillarse al lado del joven guerrero quien le pidió no tocarlo.

— Esas heridas… las tienes por mi culpa —señaló afligida ante el rechazo de Bud.

— Es lo que me gané por confiar en alguien —desvió la mirada y buscó ponerse de pie, mas la mano de Hilda lo detuvo al sujetarlo por la muñeca.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás…?

La sacerdotisa le sonrió con dulzura cuando su cosmos blanquecino la rodeó. Bud dejó de verla como una amenaza al instante en que percibió un cosmos tan tranquilo y confortante proviniendo de ella. No se parecía en nada al de antes, era una energía intensa pero amigable y llena de paz.

La Princesa de Polaris extendió su mano hacia el cuello del tigre blanco, cerrando los ojos para una mayor concentración.

Bud se atragantó al sentir algo cálido sobre el corte de su cuello, para después desaparecer. Lo mismo sucedió cuando la mujer acercara los dedos a su hombro herido.

— Ya no te molestarán más —la mujer dijo al desvanecerse el aura celestial que inundó la cabaña.

Incrédulo, Bud apartó el vendaje de su brazo, notando la desaparición de la herida, ni siquiera una cicatriz era visible.

— Hilda… ¿en verdad esta eres tú? —Bud preguntó contrariado, comenzando a sentir vergüenza por la forma tan despectiva con la que la había tratado.

— Lo descubrirás si me das la oportunidad—ella respondió con alegría—. Pese a lo trágico de la situación, todo lo acontecido me ha hecho darme cuenta que las cosas en Asgard deben cambiar, y el primer paso debo darlo yo —la distancia entre ellos se había acortado al fin, permanecieron uno cerca del otro junto al calor de la chimenea. Bud se sentía cautivado al contemplar a Hilda a la luz del fuego.

— El gran Odín me ha indicado el camino que debo seguir —ella prosiguió—, por eso en el futuro necesitaré del apoyo y trabajo duro de hombres como tú Bud, aunque yo sé que en estos momentos es pedirte demasiado…

— Señorita Hilda —su voz expresó al fin respeto por la gobernante de Asgard— … Yo…

— No necesitas responder ahora, aún hay tiempo— Hilda dijo comprensiva, percibiendo los titubeos del guerrero—. Además, en estos momentos me encuentro en una travesía diferente. He visitado a algunas de las familias de los dioses guerreros, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Decirles que todos ellos fueron héroes que cayeron con honor protegiendo a Asgard, y que serán honrados como tales a partir de ahora. Claro que no todos ellos tenían la dicha de tener un padre o una madre, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer —añadió con tristeza.

Para realizar un acto como ese no sólo se necesita de caridad sino de gran valentía. El ser mensajero de tan malas noticias no debía ser fácil. Eso es lo que pensaba Bud, sin poder apartar sus ojos de la princesa quien buscó algo dentro de su abrigo rosa.

— Casi he terminado, pero entonces pensé en ti Bud, y en lo mucho que te debo… así como a Syd —mostró un pequeño sobre negro con el sello del Valhala— Es algo que debes hacer, no por mí, sino por él.

— ¡¿N-no estarás sugiriendo que yo…? —de alguna manera adivinó la intención de Hilda, y la sola idea lo estremeció—. No, lo siento, pero no lo haré —de nuevo su rostro mostró indignación, rompiendo con el lazo que habían logrado crear.

Bud se levantó, mirando con furia a la sacerdotisa quien permaneció en el suelo, impasible y silenciosa.

— ¿Por qué he de hacer tal cosa? ¿Acaso les deseas la muerte a tan acaudalada pareja? Si llegase a verlos no aseguro lo que podría pasar— alegó indignado.

— ¿Tanto los odias Bud?...

— Por supuesto— respondió sin vacilar.

— Entonces díselos…

— ¿Cómo dices...? —repitió conmocionado—. ¿Acaso estás burlándote de mí?

— Para forjar un nuevo camino primero se debe arreglar el pasado… Mientras una persona no enfrente a sus demonios nunca podrá avanzar hacia el futuro. Tu dolor no debe aprisionarte más en la oscuridad Bud, es momento de que dejes de ser una sombra y camines en la luz, con orgullo y valentía.

— ¡¿Estás diciendo que soy cobarde? —espetó, frunciendo el ceño.

Hilda no se dejó intimidar, por lo que prosiguió— ¿No crees que es lo que hubiera querido Syd?

Las últimas palabras de Syd susurraron en su mente, logrando que sus sentimientos entraran en un terrible conflicto.

— Dudo que hubiera querido ver a _sus padres_ sufrir todavía más —masculló aún furioso.

— Eres un buen hombre Bud, me apenaría ver que decidieras permanecer en el abismo del odio estando con vida a diferencia de los demás… Sé que Syd hubiera querido que fueses su sucesor, pero no pienso darle el puesto de dios guerrero a un hombre que tiene miedo de enfrentar su pasado —ella misma estaba enfrentando las consecuencias de sus acciones, eso la hacía sentir más fuerte y decidida—. La vida suele poner estas pruebas, eso es lo que significa ser _humanos_, enfrentar los contratiempos, avanzar y ser mejores cada día.

Bud se giró hacia la puerta, no iba a soportar por mucho más esos sermones. Decidió callar para controlar sus emociones.

— La vida es un reto, y desafío tras desafío es lo que te hace una mejor persona. Yo misma pienso iniciar mi encrucijada hacia el futuro que idealizo para Asgard y me gustaría que me acompañaras…

La princesa dejó la carta sobre la mesa una vez de pie para después caminar lentamente hacia la salida. Permaneció bajo el marco de la puerta para agregar— Pero si tu decisión es permanecer aquí y ser un pacifico leñador, prometo respetar eso —musitó al partir.

Bud no se dignó a agregar nada más, ni siquiera una despedida. Permaneció allí en una esquina de la cabaña, inmóvil, pensativo, en silencio.

**Capitulo 26. El vórtice de la tormenta, Parte II**

**Lobos y murciélagos.**

Sergei, dios guerrero de Épsilon, corría por las estepas congeladas a gran velocidad. Ni la nieve, ni el viento eran capaces de frenarlo. Junto a él su compañero cuadrúpedo corría con la misma facilidad entre la tormenta.

Gracias a sus habilidades físicas e instintivas, es por lo que le fue encomendada la misión de dirigirse hacia Bluegard en búsqueda del señor Hyoga. Las explicaciones fueron escasas, pero entendía que la razón por la que debía atravesar kilómetros de tundra era para mitigar los temores de la Princesa Flare.

Tal encargo no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Pese a que lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo, lo hizo por gusto ya que correr de esa manera por los valles congelados desenterraba las memorias de su niñez.

Su pasado era nebuloso, pero en las dunas blancas solían reflejarse fragmentos de recuerdos borrosos. A veces podía verse a sí mismo cuando era un niño que vivía en una humilde cabaña junto al bosque, la cálida sonrisa de su madre y el afectuoso rostro de su padre; el día que encontró a Aullido siendo un lobezno que quedó herido al ser prensado por una trampa, la manera en la que su padre curó al pequeño y le permitió conservarlo… Desgraciadamente también veía las imágenes de los hombres que violaron la integridad de su hogar, asesinando a su madre frente a sus ojos, la forma en la que fue privado de la libertad al ser llevado a _ese horrible lugar_ donde borraron la mayoría de sus memorias y estuvieron a punto de desaparecer su voluntad.

La angustia solía embargarlo ante las remembranzas de las experiencias sufridas en _ese espantoso sitio_, sobre todo al recordar al viejo amigo con el que esperó poder escapar para recuperar sus vidas, pero tal deseo jamás llegó a ser… y quizá él tampoco lo hubiera logrado de no ser por el Patriarca del Santuario. En aquel entonces todavía sólo era el santo del Dragón, pero gracias a él logró sobrevivir a la destrucción de _ese lugar infernal_.

De repente, Sergei frenó al mismo tiempo que Aullido, permaneciendo ambos expectantes dentro del interior de la tormenta. El dios guerrero alzó un poco el mentón, intrigado por lo que olfateaba en el aire. El pelaje de Aullido se erizó al percibir un peligro que se aproximaba justamente por el frente. El guerrero de Épsilon compartió el mismo sentimiento.

Se apresuraron a subir a un lugar mucho más elevado donde pudieron obtener una vista panorámica del extenso valle rodeado por las montañas. Sergei concentró sus sentidos, pudiendo sobrepasar el límite del ojo humano para encontrar aquello que había alterado sus instintos.

El dios guerrero de Épsilon se alarmó al divisar en la distancia varias siluetas avanzando por las tierras de Odín.

El esfuerzo combinado de la visión de amo y lobo les permitió observar la peligrosa marejada que corría en dirección al Valhala. Se trataba de un grupo de hombres acorazados que, como una manada de animales salvajes, se desplazaban presurosos por las estepas de hielo. Había alrededor de cuarenta guerrero nómadas y todos ellos estaban envueltos por una estela siniestra a la que Sergei y Aullido fueron muy sensibles.

Ambos mostraron los colmillos al reconocerlos como un peligro. Si continuaban a esa velocidad y numero, el Valhala sería muy pronto atacado, necesitaba conseguir tiempo para que el resto de los dioses guerreros estuvieran consientes de la amenaza y tomaran medidas.

El dios guerrero de Épsilon intercambió una mirada con su fiel lobo, compartiendo así una idea que podría funcionar. Sergei dio un último vistazo hacia el horizonte, todavía confundido por esa _única_ presencia que no le atemorizaba pese a ser quizá la más imponente de todas.

/

Caesar, _**Patrono del Zohar de Sacred Python**_, encabezaba la horda de guerreros destinada a destruir todo vestigio del reino de Odín en la Tierra.

A su diestra _**Dahack**_, _**Patrono de la Stella de Arges**_, avanzaba a su lado. La _Stella_ de Arges era de un color verde oscuro, con un diseño ligero por el que sus partes vitales se encontraban cubiertas, el casco con una celada adornada con relieves que formaban un gran ojo era la característica que compartía con otros de sus compañeros.

Y para su disgusto, a la izquierda caminaba una criatura disfrazada de hombre, un _monstruo_ que servía a Sennefer con devoción. No se interesó en recordar su nombre, ni mucho menos conocer su habilidad. Tras las insistencias de Sennefer, el señor Avanish le pidió llevarlo a la misión como si se tratara un perro que necesita un paseo.

Caesar tenía claro su objetivo, él habría preferido algo mucho más discreto, pero aprovecharía la confusión numérica para alcanzar a su _presa_. A través de sus sentidos, la espada que se le fue confiada le transmitía la dirección que debía seguir.

El Patrono de Sacred Python vio algo a lo lejos, la tormenta le dio una forma antropomorfa, alguna especie de hombre bestia, pero conforme se acercaba la visión se separó en dos individuos. Sería fácil permitir que toda la fuerza detrás de él lo embistiera y borrara del camino, sin embargo decidió detenerse, siendo imitado por los demás.

Frente a toda la línea de guerreros y Patronos, el dios guerrero de Épsilon se plantó como el único obstáculo en el blanco valle.

Caesar no sabía si sentir admiración o echarse a reír, por lo que el silencio fue su única reacción. En su lugar Dahack se carcajeó ante la abrupta pausa.

— ¡Qué extraño, creí que una vez que se dieran cuenta se reunirían en un sólo lugar para enfrentarnos, pero en vez de eso envían a un único emisario! ¿O será acaso que piensas que es mejor lanzarte al suicido que vivir la agonía de una larga lucha? —Dahack gritó.

— ¡No sé quiénes sean pero no les permitiré avanzar más! —respondió con un gruñido de advertencia— ¡Puede que caminen y actúen como hombres, pero su disfraz no les servirá conmigo! ¡No permitiré que su pestilencia profane la sagrada Asgard! ¡Cuidado ya que caminan por hielo delgado!

Todos ellos miraron al osado guerrero, sólo Caesar prestó atención al lobo que lo acompañaba, nadie le dio importancia más que él. Se perdió en sus ojos amarillentos, para subir hacia las puntiagudas orejas recubiertas con un pelaje negruzco que se extendía a otras regiones del cuerpo excepto en el pecho, el rostro, las patas y la punta de la cola que respetaban un color blanco.

De cierto modo le pareció algo inusual ver a un lobo como ese _domesticado_, no lo consideraba una amenaza pero el animal removió algo en su interior.

— _¿Podría ser posible?_ —pensó por un instante.

Muchos de los guerreros se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Sergei de Alioth, como si hubiera descubierto un secreto que deseaban esconder.

— Parece que los asgarianos son extremadamente arrogantes —Dahack se adelantó pocos pasos—, uno solo de ellos se cree capaz de detenernos. No sé si llamar a eso valentía o estupidez.

— En mi opinión ustedes son los estúpidos por no seguir mi advertencia…

Sergei elevó su cosmos sin dudar, a su lado el lobo también se rodeó por una bruma destellante al aullar al cielo.

Dahack sonrió irónico, dispuesto a ser quien derramara las primeras gotas de sangre de esta guerra. Mas Caesar lo detuvo al sostenerle el brazo.

Antes de que el _Patrono_ pudiera preguntar la razón, Sergei de Alioth lanzó un tremendo grito, avivando la intensidad de su cosmos.

El dios guerrero de Épsilon impactó su puño contra el suelo sobre el que de manera inmediata se trazaron líneas entre la nieve como si se tratara de un espejo rompiéndose.

La fuerza del golpe cuarteó el piso, revelando que lo dicho por el dios guerrero no sólo había sido una metáfora, en verdad estaban sobre un _**gran**_ lago congelado que la nieve escondió con majestuosidad. Sólo verdaderos nativos de la región sabrían tomar precauciones.

Las fisuras se extendieron con gran velocidad, obligando a los guerreros a desplazarse hacia diferentes direcciones, dispersándose. La mayoría fueron lo suficientemente hábiles para saltar entre el hielo y llegar a una lejana orilla, el resto cayó dentro del agua helada, sufriendo el castigo de la madre naturaleza que se encargó de sepultarlos en las profundidades del lago.

Sergei y Aullido también retrocedieron para no caer victimas de su propia trampa. El dios guerrero estaba consciente que eso no los detendría, pero obligarlos a separarse fue el principal objetivo. Cruzar el lago era el camino más rápido y recto para llegar hacia el Valhalla, por lo que al destruir ese punto obligaría a los invasores a tomar las rutas más largas y complicadas, dividiendo sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo.

Tras apenas conseguir llegar a tierra firme, Sergei se volvió para contemplar su obra, quedando boquiabierto al ver a una sola figura levitando por encima del hielo flotante.

Dos largas alas negras es lo que mantenían en el aire a ese hombre que portaba una armadura oscura con una apariencia extraña, no parecía estar formada por resistentes placas metálicas, sino por algún material orgánico.

El guerrero volador se dirigió hacia esa misma orilla, aterrizando a una distancia prudente de Sergei y su lobo quien mostraba los colmillos.

Sergei miró con dureza al guerrero de largo cabello anaranjado, consternado por el ropaje que lo cubría casi en su totalidad, cediéndole largas garras en las manos, las alas en su espalda y un casco con un par de crestas que le daban un aspecto diabólico. Sin embargo el rostro del hombre debajo de toda esa abominación tenía una expresión seria y demasiado pasiva que contrastaba enormemente con su coraza protectora.

Los dos combatientes se miraron en silencio hasta que el peli naranja dijo —No nos dimos cuenta que bajo nuestros pies existía una magnifica tumba.

— ¿Es el momento en que vas a decirme que todos ustedes pueden volar como aves? —espetó Sergei, quien alejó a Aullido para tener mayor libertad de reacción.

— No —respondió con excesiva tranquilidad—._ Nosotros_ somos _únicos_. Los otros encontrarán la manera de llegar a su destino, yo me he quedado para enfrentarte —explicó.

— ¿Y quién demonios son ustedes, engendros? ¿Por qué invaden nuestro reino?

— La destrucción y la muerte son nuestras únicas intenciones. Muere ahora guerrero de Asgard, quizá podrás renacer en un renovado mundo la próxima vez —dijo al extender la mano y que numerosos cortes aparecieran sobre la armadura de Épsilon.

Sergei sintió la extraña opresión que lo golpeó, pero gracias a su rapidez fue capaz de salir de la embestida de poder para evitar un daño total. El dios guerrero notó las profundas cuarteadas que se marcaron en su manto divino, enfureciéndose.

— Oh, eres ágil —el invasor señaló con leve admiración—, supongo que _nos_ servirás para probar _nuestro_ nuevo poder…

El guerrero de Épsilon tensó los brazos hacia los costados —¡Hay muchas presas a las que tengo que darles caza, no me estorbarás mucho tiempo! — gruñó antes de lanzarse a la ofensiva.

Sergei empleó las zarpas del ropaje de Épsilon para atacarlo, pero el enemigo se movió con destreza para eludir cada uno de los impactos.

El peli naranja volvió a emplear sus garras para atacar, mas esta vez Sergei las golpeó con sus propias zarpas para contrarrestarlas. Los choques entre ambos continuaron de manera incesante, retumbando como si todo un ejército peleara usando afiladas espadas.

En un rápido giro, el guerrero enemigo usó su ala izquierda para golpear al guerrero asgariano. Sergei se repuso al empujón en el aire, cayendo sobre sus piernas para impulsarse inmediatamente hacia su rival.

— ¡_**Garra nocturna**_! —exclamó, liberando un centenar de ráfagas cortantes.

El invasor movió las garras con tal velocidad que rebotó cada uno de los cortes con sus movimientos.

Sergei quedó sorprendido por la demostración de destreza. Le habían alertado sobre el misterioso grupo de guerreros que atacaron el Santuario, capaces de enfrentar a los santos de oro y a los Apóstoles de Egipto… ahora había llegado su turno de probar fuerzas contra ellos.

Pero ¿qué era ese monstruo delante de él? Jamás había conocido a alguien que despidiera esa mezcla de olores y energías que circulaban como un vórtice oscuro a su alrededor.

— Parece que en habilidad, los santos y los apóstoles son superiores… —meditó el peli naranja en voz alta—… o quizá _nos hemos_ vuelto más fuertes desde entonces —musitó, mirándose los brazos.

— Fueron ustedes quienes arrasaron con la capital del desierto.

— _Estuvimos_ allí.

— ¿Planean repetir esa hecatombe aquí? No les será tan fácil…. ¡no lo permitiremos!

— Esas palabras… las _hemos_ oído de tantas lenguas y todos terminan muertos ¿habrá alguien que de verdad cumpla tal promesa? —el invasor cuestionó inexpresivo.

— ¡Haré hasta lo imposible para conseguirlo, aunque eso signifique perecer contigo! —clamó, siendo respaldado por Aullido a quien finalmente le permitió participar en el combate.

— Será inútil tu intento, la muerte no tiene poder alguno sobre _nosotros_ mientras sirvamos fielmente al amo.

— No existe algo como la inmortalidad.

— Eres demasiado ignorante, _humano_.

Guerrero y lobo elevaron sus cosmos ante la mirada expectante del peli naranja. Para el invasor era todo un fenómeno que un animal posea _un espíritu de lucha_ así como la capacidad de canalizar un cosmos. La bestia no era alguien de _su especie_, por lo que no podía atribuir tal capacidad a ello… De alguna manera el lobo está conectado con el dios guerrero y viceversa, un vínculo que les permite intercambiar y compartir aptitudes.

— Maravilloso…. —musitó para sí al contemplar que brillaban cual estrellas gemelas.

Sergei y Aullido se lanzaron al mismo tiempo contra su adversario— _**¡Aullido final!**_ —Sergei exclamó con ferocidad. Hombre y bestia se transformaron en saetas luminosas que se desplazaron a la velocidad de la luz. La nieve se cuarteó a su paso hasta alcanzar al individuo a vencer.

Amo y lobo pasaron a través del enemigo, quedando de espaldas a él. Escucharon la piel abrirse y la sangre brotar de numerosas heridas, por lo que al volverse esperaron ver a un agónico rival lamentándose, aunque lo que vislumbraron fue algo totalmente diferente.

El guerrero de vestimenta oscura se giró para que a la vista resaltaran las grietas sufridas a su armadura, pero sobre todo la manera en la que escurría un fluido negruzco de ella al haber sido dañada. La piel que quedó al descubierto se mostraba ilesa, lo que significaba que estaba exento de cualquier dolor.

Más asombroso fue cuando de las grietas de la coraza negra emergieron pequeños y delgados tentáculos que se enlazaron unos a otros para reparar el ropaje del peli naranja, siendo una reconstrucción casi instantánea.

Los sonidos que escuchó provenir de la armadura oscura confundieron aún más a Sergei, sobretodo cuando distinguió un extraño palpitar proveniente de ella.

— ¡Esto es imposible! —el guerrero de Alioth bramó frustrado.

— Veo que tu técnica tiene algo de potencia —el peli naranja dijo con indiferencia, manchándose las manos con la sustancia viscosa que emergió de su ropaje—… Lograste lastimar _nuestra_ coraza… parece que aún le falta ganar resistencia, pero mientras _sigamos _enfrentándonos a sujetos como tú _alcanzaremos_ un nivel muy superior al imaginado —caviló, apartando la vista por unos segundos de su contrincante.

— ¡Tu armadura… está viva…! ¡Es un ser viviente! —descubrió alarmado, sabiendo que el liquido oscuro no fue otra cosa más que su sangre, los constantes crujidos los movimientos de sus músculos y aquel palpitar que tamboreaba en sus oídos era un corazón.

— Te diste cuenta muy rápido… _nos_ sorprendes —el peli naranja volvió a tenerlo en la mira, extendiendo las alas de murciélago al mismo tiempo que dos puntos verdes se encendieron en su casco como ojos abominables—. Aun con tu limitado poder has contribuido con tu pequeño grano de arena… ya no tienes nada que _nos_ interese.

— ¡Eres un monstruo de dos cabezas! —rugió enfurecido, volviendo a atacarlo con una combinación de golpes y patadas que fueron bloqueadas por el enemigo.

Al peli naranja le tomó por sorpresa que el lobo se uniera a la lucha, por lo que sólo cuando éste encajara los afilados colmillos a su pantorrilla entendió que no debía subestimarlo.

Los esfuerzos unidos de los _dos lobos_ hicieron retroceder al siniestro guerrero, pero en un instante él frenó tal trabajo en equipo.

El peli naranja sujetó por el rostro a ambos con una fuerza tremenda. En un instante las grandes manos del invasor se prendieron en fuego negro con lo que quemó a sus adversarios.

Aullido chilló por el tormento. Sergei gritó agonizante conforme le humeaba la cabeza, sintiendo como su casco comenzaba a derretirse. Retorciéndose de dolor logró zafar su cabeza de la corona que lo aprisionaba en tal tortura. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo lanzó un zarpazo para liberar a Aullido. El peli naranja lo soltó, alejándose para esquivar las ráfagas cortantes que le siguieron después.

El lobo cayó malherido, las llamas dejaron terribles quemaduras en su cabeza, hocico, orejas y ojos. Debilitado y totalmente ciego permaneció tendido en el piso, convulsionándose con violencia.

Poseído por la rabia al ver a su amigo lastimado, Sergei superó su propia velocidad para golpear repetidas veces al enemigo en el pecho, tras una patada el peli naranja cayó en el suelo, resbalando varios metros sobre la nieve.

El guerrero con alas de murciélago se levantó despacio, conservando una mirada tranquila pese a todo, a diferencia del dios guerrero cuyos ojos lucían como los de una auténtica bestia sedienta de sangre.

— No eres alguien fácil de matar… ninguno de los guerreros sagrados que _hemos _enfrentado antes lo han sido —el enemigo de Asgard comentó con seriedad—. Sirves la voluntad de un amo, justo como _nosotros_, por ello _respetamos_ tu tenacidad… te daremos el honor de sucumbir ante nuestra más reciente fuerza, aquella con la que el amo nos ha bendecido por nuestro sacrificio y lealtad.

Sergei jadeaba como un animal salvaje, llegando a encorvarse hasta que sus dedos rozaran ligeramente el suelo, su enemigo lo desconocía pero una vez que entraba a ese _trance_ dejaba de reconocer incluso el idioma de los hombres, se volvía el _contenedor_ dentro del que hierven instintos asesinos hasta el momento de estallar.

El peli naranja encendió su cosmos, teniendo la apariencia de llamas oscuras que sofocaron todo el entorno. La nieve a sus pies se derritió al instante, descubriendo el suelo rocoso que escondía debajo de ella. A su alrededor los copos de la tormenta se desvanecían, creando un vacio en el que la madre naturaleza no podía penetrar.

Tras un grito feroz, Sergei elevó su cosmos invernal, moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz con movimientos zigzagueantes que confundieron momentáneamente a su rival. Se encerraron dentro de un tornado de golpes, garras y sangre que desgastaron sus respectivas armaduras y acumularon heridas en sus cuerpos.

Ambos eran bastante resistentes al dolor, aunque las magulladuras se marcaban más en el dios guerrero, el daño que recibía del fuego emergente de las extremidades de su oponente estaba consumiéndolo con rapidez, algo de lo que el peli naranja se percató pronto.

Un golpe llameante en la quijada y Sergei cayó de bruces contra el suelo, envuelto por vapor y sangre que escupió en la blancura del piso.

Gruñendo como un animal herido, pero aún desafiante, Sergei de Alioth pudo ponerse de pie, debiendo alzar la vista al cielo cuando su adversario voló hacia allá.

Las llamas negras lo cubrieron en su totalidad, dándole la apariencia de una criatura salida de los mismos infiernos.

— _**¡Aleteo abismal!**_ —clamó el monstruo al lanzarse en picada contra el dios guerrero de Alioth.

Antes de siquiera pensar en cómo debía reaccionar, Sergei fue alcanzado por una fuerza demoledora que destruyó completamente su armadura.

Aquel monstruo del abismo pasó a través de él, embistiéndolo con el poder de su fuego infernal. El impacto lo hizo elevarse por los aires, envuelto en un vendaval de fuego, escuchando como su manto divino estallaba sobre su cuerpo.

El dios guerrero ni siquiera gritó, aunque el dolor que sintió fue brutal duró apenas un segundo, después ya no sintió nada. No tuvo pensamientos coherentes durante el descenso, todo estaba nublándose… sin embargo durante la inminente caída a las frías aguas tuvo una extraña visión antes de que todo se ennegreciera: en una lejana orilla del lago vislumbró a una radiante mujer montada en un caballo blanco.

La potencia del ataque lo alejó de la orilla para terminar dentro de la oscuridad y el hielo. El guerrero de Épsilon desapareció dentro de las profundidades del lago después de un sonoro "splash".

El siniestro guerrero volvió a tierra tras extinguir las oscuras llamas de su cuerpo. Miró con detenimiento hacia el agua como si una diminuta parte de él esperara que su adversario emergiera de ella, pero tal cosa resultaría absurda, había dejado de sentir cualquier vestigio de vida… podía asegurar su muerte.

Tan absorto estaba en ello que no anticipó la llegada de alguien más a la escena.

— Oye tú, esbirro de Sennefer —escuchó de pronto.

Al reaccionar con prontitud, pudo distinguir la silueta de Caesar, Patrono del Zohar de Sacred Python, en lo alto de un peñasco.

El peli naranja batió sus alas para volar hacia él.

— _**Masterebus**_ es _nuestro _nombre —corrigió con tono indiferente.

Caesar enarcó las cejas, extrañado, ¿por qué hablaba en _plural_? ¿Qué es lo que Sennefer tenía bajo su mando? Se preguntaba con desconfianza. No fue testigo de todo el combate, sólo del _flameante_ final; sin mencionar que en ese momento veía cómo la armadura de la _criatura_ se curaba por sí misma, habiendo una mezcla de sangre roja y negruzca por todas las heridas sufridas.

— No me interesa tu nombre, pero me ha impresionado tu desempeño. Al principio creí que sólo serías un estorbo como los demás… pero el señor Avanish decidió darte la oportunidad de unirte a nuestra lucha, bien hecho —le dijo con sinceridad.

Masterebus inclinó la cabeza con humildad, aunque su amo y el Patrono de Sacred Python vivían en constante rivalidad, aceptaba sin problemas la jerarquía de Caesar.

— Ante este inesperado suceso los hombres se han dividido —el Patrono dijo con aburrimiento—. Tú debes seguir al resto rumbo al Valhalla, yo tengo que dar un pequeño rodeo…

— ¿A qué se debe eso?

— El objetivo principal no se encuentra en el palacio, pero aún así es conveniente diezmar a los guerreros de Odín ¿crees poder contribuir? —Caesar preguntó, autoritario.

— Ya hay uno menos del cual preocuparse, con gusto comenzaré la caza de los otros guerreros sagrados.

Caesar asintió, satisfecho por tal respuesta— Vete ya, nos reuniremos pronto.

Masterebus aceptó la orden, volando hacia una dirección opuesta a la que Caesar se giró.

En la mente del Patrono ya se había dibujado el escenario en el cual encontraría a su _presa_. Una mansión muy cerca del Palacio Valhalla, allí es a donde debe dirigirse.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 26**


	28. Capitulo 27 El vórtice de la tormentaIII

_**Asgard, 15 años atrás**_

Cada mediodía un poderoso cosmos circula por el aire de Asgard, palpando la piel como una caricia. Esa era la hora en que la princesa de Polaris viajaba hacia la orilla del mar para orar con devoción al padre Odín.

La Princesa dejó de acudir sola a tal rito desde el atentado del emperador del océano. Todo un séquito de creyentes, incluyendo a su hermana Flare, la acompañaban en la oración, maravillándose por el pacifico y encantador cosmos que apaciguaba sus corazones.

Ese día en especial, Hilda abrió poco a poco los ojos, permaneciendo con las manos unidas para permitirse un instante de distracción. Lanzó una sutil mirada por encima del hombro para descubrir una presencia en particular, allá a lo lejos, por encima de las cabezas de todos los fieles que oraban con fuerza a los dioses. La regente de Asgard esbozó una sonrisa al reconocer a Bud, quien en la distancia y apartado de las sombras permanecía como un guardián.

Hilda se mostró feliz de verlo allí. Bud se veía diferente, algo había cambiado en él y sabía que era para bien. Mas debía finalizar primero con sus plegarias para después poder hablar con el guerrero.

El dios guerrero permaneció de pie en la cima de las escalinatas que conducen al nuevo altar de Odín. Deseaba hablar con Hilda, pero entendía que debía ser paciente y esperar el momento más oportuno.

Nunca ha sido un hombre de oración, por lo que no iba a comenzar ahora pese a que estaba esforzándose por ser un hombre diferente. Días atrás dio un gran paso por el sendero que jamás creyó se animaría a andar, pero Hilda tuvo razón desde el principio.

Fueron momentos de mucha tensión, pero al final sus padres le demostraron que sin importar todo lo sucedido aún lo amaban… Pese a que logró expresar su odio hacia ellos, las lágrimas de su madre tuvieron un poderoso efecto, limpiaron su corazón de resentimiento. Tras esa demostración de afecto y arrepentimiento, Bud no pudo seguir negando sus propios sentimientos, por lo que accedió a _darse_ una oportunidad para conocerlos.

Pensaba en ello cuando fue invadido por una extraña sensación que lo puso intranquilo. No se trataba del cosmos de Hilda, ni tampoco de una presencia maligna. Agudizó los sentidos para encontrar su origen, siguiendo el rastro que sentía latente en el ambiente.

Su percepción lo condujo hacia unas viejas ruinas que alguna vez edificaron una mansión. Pasó con cautela por los pasillos, arcos y bóvedas derruidas, llegando a un claro bajo el cual alguna vez se alzó un jardín con una larga fuente rectangular, rodeada por estatuas de guerreros vikingos, ahora sólo quedaban despojos de la bella arquitectura.

Bud se detuvo ante un monumento del que sólo quedaban las piernas de un hombre en armadura. Sentía que toda la zona estaba impregnada por esa extraña presencia, pero no podía ubicar el lugar exacto del que emanaba.

— _Parece que lo conseguiste. Felicitaciones dios guerrero de Zeta _—escuchó un eco reverencial justo en el momento en que se manifestó una luz en medio de la destrozada fuente.

El resplandor dorado no lastimó sus ojos, pero aun así retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. La masa resplandeciente se ondeó hasta formar un portal del que emergió una manifestación divina. Fue difícil de distinguir, pero poco a poco notó una silueta montada sobre un caballo.

Tal visión hizo que Bud se palpara la cabeza al ser invadido por un leve mareo, causándole un poco de dolor… Muchas imágenes se desbordaron en su mente, recordando algo importante… memorias perdidas de un encuentro con una divinidad.

Herido y sumamente débil después de enfrentar a los esbirros que Hilda envió para matarlo, Bud se sorprendió por el potente relinchido de un caballo. Cuál fue su intriga al volver el rostro, descubriendo que provino de un majestuoso corcel blanco con herraduras, riendas y silla de oro. La jinete que montaba el robusto animal llevaba en brazos el cuerpo del caído dios guerrero Syd de Mizard. Se trataba de una mujer quien lo acunaba como a un niño durmiente.

La mujer poseía una impecable belleza, de pálida piel que desprendía un aura celestial. Estaba dotada de un cuerpo fornido pero escultural; cabello largo, lacio y dorado como hilos de oro blanco; nariz respingada; labios finos, coloreados con pintura rosada; sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos por un casco alado que adornaba su cabeza. Su vestimenta consistía en una armadura ligera de platino con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, de su espalda crecían dos alas plegadas de aspecto metálico que formaban parte de la coraza, una túnica blanca se acentuaba a sus caderas, y un escudo en el que dos cuervos y dos lobos habían sido plasmados para la eternidad.

Por las leyendas populares en Asgard es por lo que Bud sabía _qué_ era ella…

— Una valkiria… —murmuró incrédulo ante su magnificencia.

El maravilloso corcel golpeó la nieve con uno de sus cascos, pidiendo dar marcha. La imponente valkiria decidió permanecer ahí un poco más, estudiando con cuidado al mortal que había quedado sin habla mientras la miraba muy sorprendido.

— _Tenía deseos de conocerte Bud de Alcor Zeta _—escuchó que ella le habló, mas la valkiria no tuvo que mover los labios para darse a entender.

— ¿Me conoces? —Bud preguntó contrariado.

— _Ridícula pregunta _—sentenció la hija de Odín—. _Por supuesto que sé quién eres, así como conozco a todos los hombres y mujeres que nacieron en las tierras de nuestro gran padre, Odín. Después de todo, soy una de las responsables de tejer los tapices del destino bajo el fresno Yggdrasil, mi nombre es __**Skuld**__*._

Skuld, una de las tres _nornas _encargadas de los hilos del destino, y que al mismo tiempo sirve como una valkiria más a las órdenes de Freya.

Por un inexplicable sentimiento de respeto Bud se mantuvo arrodillado ante la divinidad nórdica, empequeñecido por la intrigante presencia que inundó el lugar.

— ¿Has venido a llevarte a mi hermano? —se atrevió a preguntar.

— _Odín lo ha llamado a su lado, su valor será recompensado y junto al resto de los dioses guerreros gozara de los placeres del Vingólf… Aunque originalmente, también venía por ti. Curioso, sigues con vida pese a que el hilo estaba por llegar a su fin _—comentó para oídos del asustadizo Bud— _¿Te gustaría verlo?—_ inquirió al extender la mano hacia el guerrero. Los cabellos casi blancos de la valkiria se agitaron un poco, siendo uno de ellos el que se alargó hasta llegar al pecho de Bud, tocando justo donde se encontraba su corazón.

El dios guerrero quedó boquiabierto, ¿Acaso ese era el hilo de su vida?, ¿Un simple cabello de la norna Skuld?

En ese largo hilo de oro, Bud notó franjas oscuras, casi invisibles, que marcaban unas divisiones en el tramo del cabello.

— _No cabe duda que los mortales son interesantes, algunos como tú logran desafiar lo tejido en el Yggdrasil y extienden el hijo de sus vidas, ya sea por su gran voluntad, la intervención de algún dios o el ferviente deseo de un ser querido. Observa bien guerrero de dios, en dos ocasiones has debido morir pero tu hilo continúa extendiéndose_— sus palabras eran ciertas, había dos anillos oscuros en ese cordón dorado.

— … ¿Y eso qué significa?...— el tigre blanco preguntó preocupado.

— _Que hay un destino más grande del que yo pude vislumbrar para ti _— anunció—. _Y con los eventos que han azotado a Asgard gracias al poder de Poseidón, finalmente lo comprendo. El señor Odín tiene planes para su pueblo y para él mismo… Él te ha elegido Bud, pero sólo eres una opción… Necesitas más que haber sobrevivido hasta ahora para ser realmente digno._

— ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme, norna Skuld? —un deje de desconfianza hizo brillar los ojos del joven guerrero.

— _No tienes ningún poder sobre mí como para que tenga que revelártelo, pero mi misión es __**'tejer lo que deberá ser o lo que es necesario que ocurra'**__. Si yo quisiera, podría terminar con tu existencia aquí y ahora, o convertirte en un trovador por el resto de tu vida… Lo que yo considere necesario— _explicó.

— Parece que los dioses gustan de jugar con los humanos— dijo resentido, después de todo ha tenido una vida llena de infortunio.

Skuld sonrió divertida— _Despreocúpate, cuando se trata de hombres con un espíritu como el tuyo es difícil trenzar algo como eso. Además, puede que seas la hebra que necesito para hilar los deseos de mi dios padre. Aunque todavía no estás listo, necesito que me demuestres algo más… Eres fuerte y poderoso, es cierto, pero se necesita de otra clase de fortaleza si es que en verdad serás de quien Odín vaya a aprender._

— ¿Aprender?... ¡No entiendo nada!— renegó, levantándose.

— _No necesito que lo entiendas, sólo que lo hagas. Sé digno Bud, demuestra que puedes enfrentar tus miedos más profundos y vencer tus oscuros instintos. Haz eso y tejeré para ti algo grande._

— ¡Espera, me rehúso, yo no…!

— _No recordarás nada de esto hasta el momento en que nos volvamos a ver… Y si eso llega a pasar, significará que __**has sido elegido como la mejor opción**__._

— Skuld… Tú… ¿Cómo pudiste jugar con mi mente así?— poco a poco apartó la mano de su frente, sobreponiéndose al dolor.

— _Era necesario_— dijo la valkiria sin abandonar la montura de su dócil corcel— _Creí en ti, y no me defraudaste. Y antes de que digas algo erróneo, te diré que yo no tuve nada que ver con las decisiones que tomaste los últimos días. Debes saber que las nornas no controlamos todos sus movimientos en la vida, sólo aquellos que sabemos son necesarios para lograr el futuro._

— ¿Cómo creerte?

— _No espero que me creas, pero es la verdad. Eres otro hombre ahora, ya no eres ese niño huérfano y resentido, has escapado de la mediocre existencia en la que bien podrías haberte perdido. Estoy sorprendida y muy satisfecha._

— ¡No quiero ser un juguete de los dioses Skuld, ya no más!

— _No muestres ingratitud ¿acaso no aprendiste nada durante tu prueba? —_la valkiria cuestionó con tranquilidad_—. Tu padre rogó a Odín para que te salvara esa fría noche, y él respondió. Tal vez no viviste como un príncipe, pero conociste la generosidad a manos de un hombre honesto. Todo lo que has superado era necesario para que llegaras hasta aquí… Tendrás tu recompensa._

— No necesito nada de ustedes, no planeo ser su herramienta en lo que sea que traman —Bud respondió con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿_Acaso me veré en la necesidad de borrar tu memoria de nuevo, Bud? Creí que esto te alegraría_— añadió seriamente la valkiria—. _Deberías sentirte honrado._

— Inténtalo— ante el inexpresivo rostro de la valkiria, Bud alargó sus garras mortales y encendió su cosmos en advertencia—. Esta vez no será tan fácil.

— _¿Levantas tus puños contra una mensajera de Odín? —_Skuld preguntó contrariada.

— ¿Por qué no? Tal vez así se entere que no soy una buena alternativa después de todo.

— Y sin embargo, no podría pensar en nadie más para ayudarnos, Bud.

En ese instante, otra voz femenina intervino, conteniendo el violento cosmos del tigre blanco.

La princesa Hilda había arribado de manera imprevista, con serenidad caminó por entre las ruinas y la nieve.

— Hilda… ¿acaso tú eres parte de esto?—el dios guerrero masculló con recelo.

— Como soberana de Asgard estoy al tanto de los planes del padre Odín. Te lo dije antes ¿no es cierto? Que necesitaré a personas como tú de mi lado para forjar un mejor futuro para Asgard. Y si estás aquí es porque _tú_ has decidido que así sea.

— Pero no así —apuntó a la valkiria quien permaneció en silencio—. No por alguien que puede manipular todo lo que hagamos a voluntad.

— ¿Así lo sientes Bud? ¿De verdad crees que todo lo que has hecho no es por mérito propio? —la princesa se paró junto a él, dedicándole una reverencia a la norna antes de proseguir—... Tal vez los dioses únicamente te hayan inspirado para que lo hagas, pero al final, si no hubieras sido lo suficientemente capaz, habrías fracasado en todas y cada una de tus acciones. Los dioses no son nuestros enemigos, por lo menos no los de estas tierras. — con suavidad palpó el brazo de Bud para que bajara sus mortíferas zarpas—. Ellos desean compensar todos los siglos de sacrificio que hemos tenido que soportar, y dichosos debemos estar. Trata de entenderlo Bud, ya has llegado hasta aquí, no creo que debas retroceder.

Bud dejó la pose de batalla al sentir que debía confiar en Hilda, no podía sentirse enfurecido con ella, ya no más.

— El mundo está por cambiar, y Odín necesitará guerreros tanto en el Valhala como en la Tierra ¿Me ayudarías aquí, Bud?

Hilda preguntó instantes antes de que el cielo comenzara a oscurecerse. La sacerdotisa, el dios guerrero de Zeta y hasta la misma valkiria de Odín alzaron la vista, contemplando cómo es que una mancha oscura apareció en el sol para ennegrecerlo poco a poco.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Bud cuestionó desconcertado sin apartar la mirada del astro rey.

— La señal del cambio —Hilda contestó sin temor—… Es cuestión de tiempo para que el mundo sufra una metamorfosis…

— _La prueba tanto para dioses como para mortales dará inicio cuando el sol vuelva a brillar con todo su esplendor _—la norna Skuld profetizó a la pareja cuyos hilos no había decidido unir todavía, y sin embargo lo hicieron por sí mismos. Sonrió al ver como las delgadas hebras de sus vidas se entrelazaban justo como lo hicieron las manos de ese hombre y esa mujer al estar uno junto al otro.

— Tal parece que es como dijiste Hilda —Bud habló. Ninguno de los dos parecía consciente de estar tomados de la mano—. Tenemos que pasar nuestras vidas encarando el futuro… en una lucha eterna.

— Pero no siempre habrá que luchar —corrigió Hilda—. No todo se resuelve con batallas, sino también con palabras y perdón ¿acaso no aprendiste eso?

Bud sonrió avergonzado. Ya más relajado pudo mirar a Hilda a los ojos ¿acaso todo esto lo había planeado ella y no la norna? Tal vez jamás lo sabría— Sí… en eso, te doy la razón.

— No nos corresponde participar en ese desafío que libran ahora Atena y sus santos— reveló la princesa asgariana—. Pero ya habrá otros y tenemos que estar listos ¿estarás conmigo Bud?— preguntó esperanzada.

Bud soltó la mano de la princesa, hincándose en reverencia ante su señora. Dando inicio a su vida como guerrero de la luz— El dios guerrero de Mizard Zeta está listo para iniciar sus funciones. Le serviré fielmente a partir de hoy y para siempre, princesa Hilda.

**Capitulo 27.**

**El vórtice de la tormenta, Parte III.**

**El bosque oscuro**

El lejano aullido que escuchó claramente dentro de la tormenta trajo a Bud _ese_ viejo e importante recuerdo. Algo que percibió como un mal presagio…

Bud, Freya y Elke abandonaron sus actividades y charlas dentro de la mansión al escuchar _el llamado_ de Aullido a través de sus cosmos. Algo grave estaba ocurriendo en Asgard, era su responsabilidad acudir al llamado.

Freya y Elke se aproximaron a Bud de Mizard quien miraba desafiante por una ventana, siendo clara la preocupación que recorría su ser.

Los tres dioses guerreros extendieron sus sentidos hacia donde sentían el cosmos de Sergei de Alioth, intuyendo que estaba siendo partícipe de una confrontación. Siendo él su guía, lograron distinguir las numerosas presencias que ya no podían esconderse entre la feroz tempestad.

— Son entre veinte y treinta individuos —dijo Freya, como si pudiera visualizarlos en la distancia—. ¿Qué está pensando Sergei al ir él solo a enfrentarles? —preguntó preocupada.

— No, son cuarenta, ni más, ni menos —corrigió Elke, quien era mucho más a fin a tales percepciones—. Parece que se han dividido por alguna razón, aunque eso no ha detenido su marcha… pero Sergei ha iniciado una cruenta lucha con uno de ellos —describió como si estuviera allá.

— ¡Debemos ir! —indicó Freya, esperando la autorización del señor Bud.

— Seré yo quien regrese al Valhalla, ustedes dos deben permanecer aquí y cuidar de Syd —Bud indicó tras meditarlo unos segundos.

— ¡Pero señor Bud, el príncipe estará más a salvo si lo llevamos al palacio…! —Freya intentó oponerse.

—Es peligroso viajar con este clima y más si en el camino debemos lidiar con guerreros desconocidos —respondió, caminando hacia la salida tras tomar su abrigo. Si son los mismos de los que hemos tenido noticias de oriente nos esperan pruebas muy difíciles. No pienso exponer a Syd de esa manera, estará más a salvo aquí, con ustedes.

— Dejar a dos guerreras sagradas fuera del combate sólo para servir de niñeras es una estúpida idea —dijo Elke sin contemplaciones.

— ¡Elke! —Freya desaprobó la forma de hablarle a su superior.

— Quizá tengas razón —dijo Bud—, pero quiero poder enfrentar esta situación con la seguridad que las dos mejores guerreras de Asgard estarán al lado de Syd. Si algo llegara a pasar y las cosas resultan como en Egipto, podré confiar en que ustedes lo mantendrán a salvo y lo llevarán a un lugar seguro —explicó sin cambiar de parecer, mirándolas con gesto autoritario—. Aunque lo duden este no es un deseo egoísta de un padre que intenta proteger a su hijo. Asgard necesitará a su príncipe en el futuro, los dioses así lo han decretado.

Elke sólo cruzó los brazos bastante molesta, desaprobando las indicaciones que le fueron dadas.

Freya sentía lo mismo, pero a diferencia de Elke podía sentirse honrada de que el señor Bud le confiara la vida de su único hijo. A ese grado llegaba la estima que sentía por ella y no pensaba defraudarlo.

— Dejo a Syd y el futuro de Asgard en sus manos —Bud dijo con solemnidad, decidiendo emprender el viaje hacia la batalla sin despedirse del príncipe Syd.

_Palacio Valhalla._

En la sala del trono, Hilda proyectó su cosmos hacia cada rincón de Asgard para estar al tanto de la situación. Al percibir el cosmos de Sergei de Alioth estallando en la lejanía, supuso que algo grave estaba por suceder, un presentimiento que pudo confirmar gracias a Alwar de Benetnasch, dios guerrero de Eta.

El arpista permaneció junto a la fuente circular que marcaba no sólo el centro de la habitación del trono, sino del palacio mismo. Alguna vez escuchó decir que los antiguos sacerdotes de Odín utilizaban ese espacio como una gran fogata de llamas embravecidas, pero las aguas cristalinas con brillos platinados reflejaban de mejor forma la benevolencia de la actual gobernante de Asgard. La luz que emitía el agua bañaba las paredes de un color azul tan claro que daba la ilusión de encontrarse dentro de un auténtico palacio de hielo.

— El peligro avanza de manera incontrolable por las tierras de Odín —la sacerdotisa previno después de abrir los ojos—. Debemos estar preparados.

A falta de la presencia del señor Bud, Freya y el resto de los dioses guerreros, Alwar de Benetnasch sabía que toda la responsabilidad recaía sobre sus hombros. La seguridad de la familia real de Asgard era su máxima prioridad.

— Los hombres están preparados, la mayoría ha tomado posiciones para salvaguardar el perímetro del castillo —Alwar explicó con una reverencia.

— Alwar, tú y yo sabemos que las sombras que avanzan hacia nosotros no pueden ser contenidas por hombres ordinarios. Sé que es pedirte demasiado, pero si es posible desearía que hubiera el menor número de bajas —pidió, preocupada.

El guerrero de Eta asintió con sumisión —Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, señora Hilda. Pero no tema, confiemos en que el señor Bud regresará pronto, además no olvide que aún contamos con Clyde de Megrez y Aifor de Merak. Seguramente ellos vendrán.

Hilda sonrió con optimismo, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Pedirá ayuda al Santuario, mi señora? —intuyó el asgariano ante el semblante de la gran sacerdotisa.

— Aunque ese fuera mi deseo, no puedo —respondió en total calma.

— ¿Por qué no? —se animó a preguntar, intrigado.

— Aún no lo entiendo del todo, pero siento como si algo, o alguien, impidiera que mi cosmos alcance al Patriarca del Santuario… temo que nuestros enemigos no cometerán el mismo error dos veces, tendremos que enfrentar esto solos.

— ¡No necesitamos la ayuda de los forasteros! —clamó Alwar con valentía, obligando a Hilda a mirarlo a la cara—. Le pido que no se angustie señora Hilda, los guerreros de Odín no le fallaremos.

La sacerdotisa sonrió agradecida. Debía creer en la fortaleza de su nación, sería toda una deshonra volverle a fallar al gran dios Odín.

**En algún lugar de Asgard.**

Sin dejarse amedrentar por el agresivo golpeteo del viento, el dios guerrero de Megrez observa por encima de un desfiladero. Envuelto por una capa y el manto divino de Delta, mira hacia el horizonte de manera analítica.

Junto a él, el joven guerrero de Merak estudia acongojado el panorama. Estuvo al tanto del cosmos de Sergei de Alioth, y tras un repentino estallido contra su rival desapareció todo rastro de él. ¿Eso es lo que les esperaba a todos? ¿Era el significado de su sueño? Se cuestionaba mortificado.

— Se acercan… una horda de ellos subirá por la vereda del sur muy pronto—el guerrero de Megrez señaló con el dedo—. Pero tenemos la ventaja en este terreno —explicó, sonriendo malicioso al ver como una roca cayó por la orilla hasta perderse en el fondo del acantilado.

— ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? Yo no percibo nada —aclaró, esforzándose por ver más allá de la tormenta.

— Muchacho tonto —Clyde se mofó con descaro—. No me sorprende de tu cabeza hueca, nunca has sido bueno para escuchar a las personas, mucho menos entender lo que tu alrededor te grita a los oídos —sonrió sarcástico.

Aifor ignoró el comentario con naturalidad, por su convivencia con el guerrero de Megrez había ganado cierta invulnerabilidad a cualquier insulto.

— Pongámonos en marcha, debemos aprovechar que estaremos en terreno elevado —sugirió Aifor de Merak, avanzando por un costado de desfiladero, mas se detuvo al notar que Clyde de Megrez caminó hacia el sentido contrario, rumbo al bosque.

— ¿A dónde va? —inquirió, a un paso de seguirlo.

— También vienen por esta dirección, yo me encargaré. Tú ocúpate de los otros.

— P-pero… —quiso disuadirlo.

Al saber su preocupación, Clyde se detuvo un momento para decir— Tu sueño… dijiste que serías testigo de mi muerte ¿o no? —cuestionó irónico—. Mantener la distancia sería lo mejor, ¿no lo crees? No hay que apresurar las cosas, el día aún no termina —prosiguiendo su marcha—. Quiero divertirme un poco antes de que las _**nornas**_ corten _mi hilo_, además no podemos permitir que esos hombres vuelvan a reunirse.

Aifor de Merak se atragantó por la pesadez que sentía en el pecho, no concebía que su maestro tomara tan a la ligera la idea de morir, como si tal sentencia la hubiera estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero en algo tenía razón y lo mejor era alejarse de él por ahora. No podía preocuparse nada más por Clyde de Megrez, tenía que velar también por la seguridad de todos sus compañeros y los habitantes de Asgard.

Con determinación, Aifor bajó las lentillas de su casco sagrado para reiniciar el andar hacia la batalla.

Clyde de Megrez caminó casi un kilometro para adentrarse al bosque oscuro que conoce como la palma de su mano. Los altos y frondosos árboles crean una resistente bóveda que ni la misma tormenta es capaz de traspasar. Todo el lugar estaba sumido en una penumbra espectral, rodeado por los fieros gritos del viento que sacudían las hojas y las ramas.

En ese lugar entrenó y perfeccionó durante largos años las artes que los Alberich han guardado con recelo durante generaciones. No le pesaba en lo absoluto ser el último de tal linaje, ni siquiera se preocupó por engendrar cuando menos uno o dos vástagos que pudieran continuar con el apellido, ni se permitió tener algún bastardo entre las mujeres de la región. _No se arrepentía de ello_, ni siquiera ahora que tiene la certeza que su vida está llegando al final.

Tales decisiones hacían difícil de comprender la razón por la que decidió mantener bajo su protección a Aifor de Merak. Algunos se aventuraban a preguntar y otros a hacer conjeturas, Clyde sólo guardaba silencio pues el chico era su _boleto de salida_, de una forma u otra.

El dios guerrero de Delta se detuvo al visualizar a la primera sombra que venía a su encuentro, así como a las otras que se posicionaron en las ramas de los arboles. En un instante se vio rodeado por una docena de guerreros con armaduras de colores variados. Clyde de Megrez giró sobre sus talones con lentitud, mirando a cada uno de ellos sin temor. Él no era la clase de adversario que se interesaba en buscar razones para _no pelear_, por lo que le desagradó escuchar a uno de ellos hablarle.

— Clyde, esbirro de la Casa Alberich, tiempo sin vernos.

El guerrero de Odín se giró lentamente hacia el hombre que se atrevió a avanzar a su encuentro. Ni su presencia, ni su armadura gris despertaron alguna clase de interés en el dios guerrero.

El hombre de cabello castaño y piel bronceada sonreía con arrogancia, guardando silencio como si esperara ser reconocido.

— ¿Y se supone que nos conocemos? —Clyde de Megrez preguntó con indiferencia.

Al guerrero le cambió la expresión a una de completa indignación, pero mantuvo los estribos —Parece que en Asgard continúan con su mala costumbre de enterrar los actos deplorables que cambian el rumbo de la historia. ¡Está bien que finjas no reconocerme, pues yo Kolbeinn de la casa de Yttredal he regresado para tomar lo que por derecho nos pertenece! —clamó, respaldado por el vitoreo de los hombres que lo acompañaban.

Clyde permaneció pensante sin expresión alguna, algo que irritó al llamado Kolbeinn. Él fue de los principales promotores del intento del derrocamiento de Hilda de Polaris años atrás, el exilio fue su castigo, ¡¿pero cómo se atrevían a olvidarse de él?

En aquel tiempo, sólo hubo dos grandes impedimentos para ver logrado su fin: el feroz tigre de Zeta y el hechicero oscuro de Delta. Sin ellos, Hilda hubiera sido despojada del trono y alguno de sus aliados habría tomado el control.

Ahora que el destino les brindó la oportunidad de vengarse de tal humillación, aceptaron tomar el camino de la venganza, un sentimiento que permaneció latente pese al haber sido acogidos por el reino vecino donde vivieron en paz.

— Jum, la basura sigue siendo basura, no me disculparé por no recordar el nombre de un traidor —Clyde sonrió tras encontrar un viejo recuerdo sin importancia de aquellos días de guerra—. Esto comienza a tomar sentido… ¡Ja! Le dije a la Señora que debíamos de cortarles la cabeza a todos. Será una lección para ella que vea que la piedad no trae ninguna recompensa —rió sonoramente—. Concuerdo con lo que dijiste antes, es una pésima costumbre enterrar la porquería ya que no desaparece y tiende a volver a la superficie. Todos ustedes son la prueba de ello.

— ¡Maldito! —rugió el guerrero mientras el resto de los hombres tembló por la furia.

— Cierto es que tienen uno que otro motivo para levantar sus puños contra Odín, pero no recuerdo que fueran tan inteligentes como para ser el origen de los ataques a Grecia y a Egipto ¿o me equivoco?

— Esas son cosas que no nos conciernen.

— Quiere decir que en efecto se han _vendido_ para lograr sus ridículas intenciones —Clyde dedujo sin quitar su sonrisa altanera.

— ¡A callar! ¡Tú que estás cegado por el fanatismo ha dioses ausentes jamás lo entenderías! ¡Asgard será una nueva tierra donde los hombres gobernarán su propio destino!

— ¿Aún después de tantos años continúan con lo mismo? Son patéticos —Clyde se echó la capa hacia atrás, dejando sus brazos al descubierto—. En ese entonces fracasaron, hoy no será diferente, es claro que sólo son peones sacrificables de un rey que se esconde en algún lugar —llevaba consigo un grueso libro de pasta negra y grabados plateados—. Así que, ya que los han enviado al matadero con mucho gusto seré el verdugo que finalmente los ejecutará como tenían merecido.

— ¡En esta ocasión todo será diferente! ¡Ataquémoslo todos juntos! — Kolbeinn ordenó iracundo.

Los gritos de batalla superaron los silbidos del viento, mas Clyde se mantuvo inmóvil y sonriente pese a que los doce hombres se lanzaron sobre él por todas direcciones.

En respuesta, el guerrero de Megrez Delta encendió su cosmos blanco al abrir el libro que sostuvo con una mano. Las hojas se movieron por sí mismas a gran velocidad hasta detenerse en una página específica.

— Invoco al espíritu del trueno —Clyde musitó con un tono místico— ¡_**Tordenbrak**_! —su voz tronó como un relámpago, desencadenando un fuerte temblor a su alrededor. En el suelo se abrieron una serie de grietas de las que emergieron saetas eléctricas, tomando por sorpresa a los guerreros. La mayoría alcanzó a retroceder, mas dos hombres fueron atrapados y golpeados por los rayos.

El guerrero de Megrez permaneció en medio de la barrera eléctrica, observando cómo sus primeras dos víctimas se calcinaban por el golpeteo continuo de los relámpagos hasta quedar ennegrecidos.

— Vuelvo a darte la razón Kolbeinn de la casa de Yttredal, esta vez será diferente… No habrá piedad —Clyde aclaró con soberbia.

Los cuerpos carbonizados cayeron al suelo, marcando conmoción en el rostro de los invasores. El dios guerrero desvaneció la magia que lo protegió con un movimiento de su mano.

Los exiliados estaban estupefactos, es cierto que en el pasado habían sido testigos del poder oscuro del último de los Alberich, ¡pero nada como aquello!

— Que no les sorprenda. En esta ocasión no tengo por qué contenerme, la señora Hilda no está aquí para salvarlos —rió al imaginar lo que cruzaba por sus mentes.

— ¡Mantengan sus posiciones, podemos vencerle, despliéguense! —dirigió un guerrero de ropaje magenta.

— Estúpidos —Clyde se mofó cuando cuatro de los enemigos decidieron atacarlo por diferentes flancos al mismo tiempo.

El dios guerrero de Megrez cerró los ojos para volver a quedarse inmóvil. Con horror los exiliados notaron como las hojas del maléfico libro negro volvieron a moverse— _La unidad de la naturaleza_ —susurró el asgariano cuando los enemigos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo.

Gritos de espanto cruzaron por todo el bosque cuando las torcidas ramas de los arboles cobraron vida de forma espeluznante. Como serpientes atraparon por las extremidades a todos los enemigos allí reunidos. Algunos intentaron escapar o destruir las ramificaciones que caían sobre ellos, pero resultó inútil resistirse a todo el bosque que los envolvió rápidamente como una telaraña, sobre todo cuando las raíces de los mismos arboles también salieron de la tierra.

La desesperación creció rápidamente en todos ellos, mucho más al verse unos a otros forcejear sin que alguno pudiera liberarse.

La madera marchita crujió de manera horripilante conforme los guerreros fueron arrastrados hacia donde se encontraba el maligno hechicero.

El dios guerrero aguardó paciente a que todos quedaran alrededor de él, como toda una _araña_ que estaba a punto de saciar su hambre con un amplio festín.

Clyde de Megrez rió al verlos como auténticos insectos retorciéndose entre las enredaderas. Los hombres que colgaban de las ramas notaron como en el rostro del hechicero comenzaron a notarse unos inusuales resplandores que le cedían todavía un aspecto mucho más macabro e intimidante.

—Escogieron este lugar creyendo que sería ventajoso para ustedes… —musitó conforme numerosas ramas con puntas afiladas se situaron sobre los prisioneros, quienes aterrados intuyeron lo que estaba por ocurrir.

—Esperaban que fuera mi tumba, pero terminará siendo la suya —sonrió despiadadamente, cerrando el libro negro con fuerza. Dicha acción fue la orden que siguió el bosque para masacrar a los guerreros.

Las ramas atravesaron sus cuerpos con la efectividad de cientos de lanzas. Los alaridos y gritos agonizantes se escucharon al unísono, quedando atrapados en la espesura de los árboles. Unos tuvieron la dicha de morir de forma instantánea, otros sobrevivieron a la primera ola de dolor sólo para sucumbir ante los movimientos de la naturaleza pensante que los arremató con crueldad y sadismo.

Los sonidos fueron apagándose poco a poco hasta que volvió a reinar el silencio dentro del oscuro bosque.

Clyde de Megrez contempló satisfecho cómo la sangre goteaba de todos los cuerpos colgantes. La lluvia carmesí hizo vibrar cada uno de sus sentidos, provocándole una dicha indescriptible.

El dios guerrero alargó la mano para mancharla con la sangre que caía sobre él. Sus dedos comenzaron a temblar conforme se los llevaba a la boca. Pasó la lengua por las yemas de estos, saboreando la cautivadora esencia de la sangre.

Cuando buscó probar más, prefirió golpearse el rostro con la mano extendida, como si deseara asfixiarse a sí mismo.

Clyde soltó un bufido de desesperación antes de caer de rodillas al suelo, temblando de manera frenética sobre las manchas carmesí.

El dios guerrero se dobló sobre sí mismo, atacado por un intenso dolor que conocía a la perfección. Con esfuerzo, buscó entre sus ropas algo que se le dificultó coger por el entorpecimiento de su cuerpo.

Con dificultad bebió el contenido de un delgado frasco, respirando agitadamente sin poder levantarse del piso.

— Maldito seas… veinte años de esto y… ¡Es suficiente! —rabió—… Mi único consuelo es que… hoy será nuestro último día juntos… Todo terminará… —susurró desafiante.

Con un claro sobreesfuerzo, el dios guerrero tomó el libro negro antes de ponerse de pie. Sudoroso y debilitado dio media vuelta, sabiendo que debía marchar hacia el Valhalla para asistir a sus jóvenes compañeros.

Clyde avanzó unos cuantos pasos nada más cuando percibió un poderoso cosmos desplegándose por el bosque. Se giró con rapidez sólo para ser testigo de cómo todo estaba siendo cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo de tonalidades verdes, desde el piso hasta la hoja más pequeña. El hechicero vio como ese fenómeno también envolvió a los cadáveres, por lo que saltó para no ser atrapado por el manto de hielo, cayendo sobre el duro y resplandeciente cristal.

— ¿No te alegra haberme escuchado? Te dije que si aguardábamos un poco quizá seriamos testigos de algo asombroso —un hombre dijo entre la oscuridad— ¿Cuál es la lección de todo esto? —inquirió presuntuoso.

— No me vengas con tus sermones ahora, ya entendí que ser cauteloso no significa cobardía —respondió la voz impaciente de una mujer.

— Perfecto, había más alimañas escondidas después de todo —Clyde fingió despreocupación al detectar a dos individuos que habían escapado de su mirada.

— Sí que me dejaste perpleja con esa demostración de poder, dios guerrero de Delta —elogió la mujer de armadura verde jade que emergió de las sombras—. Pero no te servirá más.

— Permanecieron como espectadores todo este tiempo y no se dignaron en intentar salvar a sus compañeros. Sospecho que los asuste un poco ¿no es cierto? —Clyde inquirió ante las _precauciones_ de ese par.

— Hemos esperado mucho tiempo como para que nuestra _nueva vida_ termine aquí y de manera tan cruel —respondió el hombre quien portaba una armadura verde olivo.

— Me es claro que ustedes no son como estos estúpidos —el dios guerrero señaló a las estatuas de hielo. Percibía algo diferente en ellos dos que aún no alcanzaba a comprender.

— ¡Para nada! —la mujer de cabello rubio permaneció junto a su compañero—. A nosotros no nos interesan sus políticas o rencillas sociales. Tenemos una misión, y los dioses guerreros interfieren en ella.

— ¿Puedo saber a quién sirven con tal devoción? —Clyde indagó, concentrándose en reunir fuerzas— ¿Qué es lo que buscan retando la ira de Odín y del Valhalla?

Hombre y mujer sonrieron con complicidad — Pronto ya nadie tendrá que volver a temerle a _**tu gran**_ Odín—la guerrera respondió, invocando un intenso cosmos esmeralda por el que el bosque de hielo empezó a romperse.

Clyde la imitó al ver como el guerrero se abalanzó sobre él en un ataque directo. Una vez más invocó _el espíritu del rayo_, pero el enemigo logró abrirse paso por entre las centellas en una temeraria encrucijada, pudiendo asestarle un puñetazo en el abdomen y un rodillazo en el pecho.

Clyde raspó el hielo con su cuerpo hasta ser detenido por una pila de rocas congeladas. Lanzó una mirada furiosa al enemigo quien sólo le dedicó una sonrisa burlona cuando expulsó su propio poder.

Los dos invasores unificaron sus cosmos esmeraldas para producir un estallido cuya ola de destrucción quebró todo lo que estaba bajo el hielo. En pocos segundos el bosque entero fue reducido a miles de fragmentos de cristal que permanecieron flotantes en el aire.

El dios guerrero quedó pasmado ante la manera en la que podían manipular cada trozo de hielo para convertirlo en una mortal avalancha.

— Tu vínculo con la naturaleza no es algo que pudiéramos a superar, pero nos enseñaste que podemos usar el entorno a nuestro favor. ¡Muere ahora!

Los pedazos cristalinos se arremolinaron como un enjambre embravecido, cayendo como un tsunami de hielo cortante contra el dios guerrero.

Clyde logró ponerse de pie, luciendo tan abatido como si llevara días luchando sin descanso. Estuvo a punto de remover las páginas del libro de hechizos para defenderse, cuando una imagen resaltó a su vista.

Dicha visión lo dejó contrariado por un momento, sin embargo terminó por ablandar la mirada y sonreír como si lo hiciera para una querida amiga a la que estuvo esperando por mucho tiempo. Con la imagen de esa hermosa mujer y su corcel blanco se dejó arrastrar por la marejada.

La ola de cristal causó grandes estruendos, fundiéndose con la nieve para alterar la formación del terreno conocido. La tormenta zumbó en los oídos de los guerreros que, victoriosos, observaban el resultado de su fuerza combinada.

El hombre parecía el más satisfecho de poder estar allí sobre sus dos piernas, capaz de sentir el frío en la piel, la emoción acelerándole el corazón, percibir el sutil perfume de los cabellos de su compañera. Habían sido bendecidos con una segunda oportunidad para ver cumplidos sus sueños de antaño, por lo que estaba dispuesto a pasar por encima de cualquiera para conservar lo que se les _obsequió_.

Una vez que se convencieron de que habían acabado con el asgariano, caminaron por la alfombra de nieve y cristal en dirección hacia donde sentían otros cosmos luchando entre sí.

El guerrero corría al frente mientras la mujer permanecía un poco rezagada. Sus pies se hundían ligeramente en el suelo a diferencia de su pesado compañero, sin embargo en un último paso sintió que algo la sujetó por el tobillo, jalándola con una fuerza descomunal para hundirla en la nieve. Fue tan rápido que apenas un débil sonido de sorpresa se le escapó de los labios para alertar a su camarada.

El hombre miró sobre su hombro, alcanzando a ver como el brazo de la mujer se sumergía en la blancura de la llanura.

— ¿Elier? ¡Elier! —gritó, corriendo hacia el punto donde había desaparecido. La tormenta cubrió rápidamente el espacio sin dejar pista de su paradero. La llamó repetidas veces, escarbando con desesperación.

Se paralizó de forma repentina al percibir una presencia que poco a poco estaba aumentando su intensidad. Se levantó abrumado, buscando en todas direcciones ese cosmos que superó con facilidad el suyo.

Lo sentía provenir de todas partes, sintiéndose asechado por un ente siniestro.

Entonces escuchó un sonoro grito cuando un destello blanco emergió del suelo, borboteando como un violento géiser que se alzó hacia la inmensidad del cielo nublado. Sangre le cayó en la cara cuando el cuerpo de su compañera salió expulsado de la columna de luz.

Impresionado por lo ocurrido, ni siquiera intentó moverse para atraparla. La mujer cayó al suelo inerte y exánime a pocos metros de él. Con horror pudo ver el amplio agujero que le atravesaba el vientre.

El guerrero dio un paso en falso hacia atrás, chocando contra alguien que ya estaba a su espalda. El leve contacto le transmitió un intenso escalofrío que casi le detuvo el corazón. Invadido por un terror incomprensible no se atrevió a mirar atrás.

Una lúgubre respiración zumbaba en su oído, nublando todo pensamiento o acción de valentía. Reconoció esa sensación que sólo una vez se experimenta en la vida, aquella que te abraza antes de morir.

— El amo no estará complacido… —el hombre musitó con resignación.

Justo en ese momento un brazo se cruzó por delante de su pecho para sujetarle la quijada —_Pero yo sí_ —le dijeron con una voz espectral—, _gracias por brindarme la oportunidad que necesitaba_.

De un sólo movimiento esa mano quebró el cuello del guerrero, volteándole el mentón hacia la espalda. Su rostro quedó congelado con una expresión llena de confusión y espanto, mirando fijamente al dios guerrero de Delta.

Clyde dejó caer el cuerpo de su enemigo, contemplándolo en silencio. Pese a todo, el dios guerrero se encontraba completamente ileso, salvo por tener rastros de abundante sangre seca en la barbilla y en el contorno de los labios, siendo evidente que no le pertenecía a él.

Sus ojos habían cambiado, destellaban con un aura eléctrica que parecía encontrarse atrapada en el interior de su cuerpo, marcándose delgadas grietas luminosas alrededor de los ojos, por la frente y las mejillas.

Ese rasgo tan inhumano reflejaba lo que en verdad pasaba en su interior. Clyde comenzó a reír por lo bajo, aunque conforme iba aumentando la dicha en su ser la transformó en una fuerte carcajada que sobrepasó los sonidos del viento.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 27**

**Skuld*.** Es una de las tres Nornas principales de la mitología nórdica junto a Urd y Verdandi. Junto a sus hermanas tejía los tapices del destino bajo el fresno Yggdrasil.  
También desempeñaba un trabajo de valquiria, cabalgando en los campos de batalla mientras decidía sobre las vidas de los combatientes y decidiendo la suerte que llevaría a la victoria.


	29. Capitulo 28 El vórtice de la tormenta IV

**14 años atrás, en el extremo norte de Europa.**

Durante la noche una intensa tormenta azotó los valles congelados, dejando los caminos intransitables y a los pueblos incomunicados. En la mañana el cielo se encontraba totalmente despejado y azul, sumiendo todo en una atmósfera tranquila en la que hasta el mismo viento dejó de soplar.

Sólo una figura se atrevía a andar por las llanuras limpias, rompiendo la armonía del pacifico ambiente, manchando con su presencia y con su pecado la pureza del paisaje. Se trataba de un joven.

Su cabello turquesa se encontraba enmarañado y cubriéndole gran parte de la cara, sólo un pantalón entallado lo privaban de la desnudez total. Caminaba de manera torpe y cansada, arrastrando los pies en la nieve. Sus brazos colgaban con pesadez de sus hombros, encorvado hacia al frente como si estuviera a punto de dejarse caer.

Respiraba con una dificultad tremenda, exhalando el aire como un animal desesperado. En su cuerpo había rastros de sangre, sobre todo en las manos, brazos, mentón y cuello, pero no había heridas visibles en él...

Con el rostro ensombrecido llegó hasta el tronco de un árbol seco al que se sujetó con el mismo énfasis que un niño abrazaba a su madre.

Tensando la mandíbula, el joven sufría de dolores y sensaciones que no era capaz de soportar. Era dominado por un hambre voraz imposible de controlar, un apetito que lo ha llevado a varias chozas, dejando un camino de muerte y devastación del que no era consciente.

Ahora buscaba más. La necesidad de _devorar_ era el anhelo que sometía su humanidad, relegándola a lo más profundo de su mente casi al punto de extinguirse. Sólo podía seguir caminando como un ente errante hasta encontrar _más comida_.

Volvió a ponerse en marcha, encontrándose con más arboles marchitos por el camino sobre los que solía impulsarse para avanzar. De pronto, se detuvo al escuchar un sonido que casi lo hizo entrar en frenesí. Se giró hacia un costado sabiendo que allá encontraría más presas.

Avanzó por el bosque, siguiendo el constante sonido que terminó por conducirlo a la orilla de un río. Caminó un tramo más, acercándose a donde nacían esos lamentos. Sintiéndose morir de hambre, trotó lo más rápido que pudo, sintiéndose exasperado conforme los llantos se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

En cuanto lo tuvo a la vista disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos, acercándose lento y vacilante.

Se encontró con un bebé, envuelto en una franela blanca dentro de la que se revolvía llorando desconsolado. Era tan pequeño, dos meses de edad como máximo.

El joven errante se detuvo en cuanto tuvo al infante a sus pies, observándolo en silencio. Se acuchilló sobre él para después mirar hacia los alrededores, sin encontrar a alguien más, ni siquiera huellas que delataran la presencia de otro ser vivo que hubiera podido dejar al bebé allí junto al río.

Su cuerpo tembló de manera frenética, sujetándose la cabeza en un efímero intento por detenerse o cuando menos obligarse a dar media vuelta y correr, pero no era tan fuerte…

El joven tomó al bebé entre sus manos ennegrecidas por la sangre, apartando el manto que envolvía a la criaturita de piel suave y sangre tibia. Descubrió que se trataba de un varoncito de cuyo cuello colgaba un largo collar dorado con un emblema circular, pero no le tomó importancia. Ni el llanto ni las lágrimas lo hicieron desistir, abrió la boca como un animal salvaje, dispuesto a arrancarle la vida al niño a mordidas. Sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar las fauces sobre él, la insignia dorada destelló con un cegador fulgor, impidiendo tal atrocidad.

El joven aulló como bestia embravecida sintiendo que esa luz le quemaba la piel. Soltó al bebé, tapándose los ojos adoloridos mientras retrocedía tropezando contra sus propios pies. Invadido por un profundo malestar, cayó de rodillas, comenzando a expulsar por la boca una gran cantidad de sangre de aspecto desagradable.

El joven vomitó de manera incontrolable hasta que se purgó de todos los falsos nutrientes con los que había envenenado su cuerpo mortal. Cada segundo fue una tortura asfixiante de la que no podía escapar. Cuando finalmente terminó, se desmayó exhausto sin saber de sí.

Al despertar el cielo lo recibió con un color gris muy pálido, el joven contempló hipnotizado los copos blancos que comenzaban a caer. Pestañeó un par de veces, confundido, débil y muy desorientado.

Escuchó unos sollozos y pucheros que hicieron que moviera la cabeza hacia un lado. Sorprendido, descubrió al bebé que apenas se movía a unos cuantos metros de él.

El joven intentó levantarse con dificultad, arrastrándose hacia el infante. Notó el charco de sangre en el que despertó, deduciendo cosas terribles en su mente.

Dudó en tomar al bebé con sus manos sucias, encontrando el manto con el que volvió a envolverlo. Al ponerse de pie, llevando al niño en brazos, se topó con una horrible visión de si mismo gracias al reflejo en el río.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron enormemente, apenas se reconoció bajo ese aspecto descuidado y deteriorado, pero sobretodo quedó absorto por los rastros carmesí en su cara. El darse cuenta que _su experimento_ fracasó le quitó el aire, el joven pareció olvidar cómo respirar

Le fue evidente que había hecho cosas horribles... ¿a cuántos habría matado esta vez? Se preguntaba con horror. Sólo le bastaba mirar al bebé para imaginar que había asesinado a sus padres pero… ¿cómo es que seguía vivo? ¿Por qué no lo mató también?

El joven reprimió un grito de frustración, casi lloró, pero ahogó todo enojo y desilusión en cuanto el niño volvió a llorar con fuerza. La necesidad de salvarlo se volvió el único pensamiento lúcido del que podía valerse por ahora. Se centró en tratar de descubrir en qué lugar estaba. Le tomó un poco descubrirlo, pero gracias a la formación de los árboles y la anchura del arroyo supo que se encontraba frente al río _**"Aifor"**_.

**Capitulo 28.**

**El vórtice de la tormenta, parte IV.**

_**Hermanos del abismo**_

Aifor de Merak alcanzó a interceptar a la horda enemiga que subía por la empinada vereda al sur del acantilado. Ese camino era tan estrecho y peligroso que los habitantes de la región lo evitaban. Sin mencionar que ocasionaba vértigo gracias a la gran altura que alcanzaba.

Aifor contó a ocho guerreros que se detuvieron ante su presencia. El tener dominado el terreno alto era una ventaja táctica por la que aseguraba su victoria.

— Todos ustedes se han condenado a terminar en el mar congelado que hay abajo —el joven expuso la falta de consideración que tendría hacia ellos.

Ninguno de los guerreros poseía un cosmos peligroso, pero aun así entendía que permitirles avanzar complicaría la situación en el Valhalla. Sin miramiento alguno, Aifor comenzó a bajar los escalones hacia ellos. Por el reducido espacio enfrentó uno a uno cuando se lanzaban con sus puños sobre él. El dios guerrero les sujetaba los brazos, les torcía las muñecas con gráciles movimientos que los confundía hasta golpearlos en el pecho de manera inesperada, dejándolos caer hacia las violentas olas que estallaban contra las paredes de roca. Cuando le hizo lo mismo a tres de ellos, el resto retrocedió para que un cuarto valiente empleara su poder. Las ráfagas de luz se dirigieron hacia el dios guerrero quien atinó a mover los brazos y que su cosmos creara una gruesa capa de hielo que recibió el impacto, estallando en cientos de fragmentos.

Aifor aprovechó la distracción del estallido para emplear su técnica de viento gélido. El aire congelado empujó a otros tres al vacío en un torbellino de alaridos.

Avanzó más, notando la conmoción en sus enemigos. Uno se aventó contra él, Aifor únicamente movió el brazo para derribarlo hacia el acantilado con un solo puñetazo. Llegó hasta el último invasor, quien del mismo modo intentó probar su destreza en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no tuvo éxito alguno.

El dios guerrero lo sometió, torciéndole un brazo con tremenda facilidad para mantenerlo de rodillas al suelo.

— Ahora que ya no hay más distracciones, dime ¿qué pretenden al venir a Asgard? —Aifor cuestionó con frialdad, tirando de ese brazo que estaba a punto de dislocarse de su hombro.

El guerrero gimió adolorido, apretando los dientes y lanzando una mirada furiosa al joven como respuesta.

Aifor encendió su cosmos flameante, incendiando todo el brazo del hombre quien gritó con desesperación ante el dolor y las llamas.

— Si no me dices lo que quiero saber el fuego irá cubriendo otras partes de tu cuerpo —explicó, sin que las flamas se apagaran por la fuerza de la tormenta—. Será una tortura agonizante por lo que te advierto que no es el momento de ser valiente.

El hombre balbuceó presa de la agonía, algunas palabras empezaron a salir pero resistió hasta el final.

Cuando Aifor de Merak percibió cómo el cosmos de Clyde de Megrez se extinguió, perdió total concentración. Su mismo cosmos se esfumó con el de él, girando la cabeza hacia donde fue el último lugar en el que lo sintió.

La inesperada impresión lo sumergió en un profundo trance que le impidió estar preparado para no caer por el acantilado.

Un grueso látigo se enredó por su pierna, jalándolo hacia el vacío. Al mirar por la orilla, Aifor notó cómo uno de los guerreros había alcanzado a aferrarse a la pared rocosa. Pudo haber maniobrado para zafarse pero, cuando el hombre que tenía de rodillas se impulsó sobre él todo fue inútil.

Se sofocó como si un toro lo hubiera empujado hacia el abismo. El hombre se sujetó a él para asegurarse de que no pudiera escapar, del mismo modo lo hizo el dueño del látigo con quien unió fuerzas.

Aifor resintió varios golpes contra las piedras salientes, chocando constantemente contra la pared rocosa, perdiendo su casco en el trayecto.

En la caída, uno de los invasores se aferró tanto a su brazo que terminó rompiéndoselo por los bruscos golpeteos.

Por el dolor sufrido dentro de ese bólido de confusión y fuerza, Aifor expulsó su cosmos, envolviéndose completamente en llamas. La energía expulsó a los enemigos fuera de la bola de fuego que por un instante formaron.

Con un sólo brazo para buscar detenerse, el dios guerrero manoteó desesperadamente contra el muro rocoso hasta que por obra de Odín logró sostenerse de algo firme.

Resintió todo el peso de la caída y la velocidad en su hombro, pero logró resistir. Aifor permaneció conmocionado, sujetando la milagrosa roca que le salvó. Con ojos asustadizos mantuvo la vista hacia el frente. Se aventuró a mirar hacia abajo y ver en la distancia los peñascos contra los que azotaron sus enemigos quienes fueron devorados por el mar y las furiosas olas.

Aifor observó su brazo derecho colgando como un miembro inútil que le dificultaría todavía más las cosas. Alzó la vista, viendo el imposible trayecto que debía escalar si quería salir de allí.

Él mismo golpeó su frente contra las rocas, un insignificante castigo para tan patético descuido. Desde pequeño, cuando cometía errores como esos solía recibir una paliza por parte de su maestro para aprender la dura lección, y ahora…

_Su maestro_… ¿de verdad habría muerto? Se preguntaba acongojado, pegando el rostro contra el muro como si se tratara del hombro de un amigo en el cual deseaba llorar, mas las lágrimas no llegaron a brotar. Aifor se sorprendió e ilusionó cuando volvió a detectar el cosmos de Clyde de Megrez en la lejanía. Levantó una vez más la vista hacia la cima con esperanzadora actitud pese a que no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo a lo lejos. Es cierto que se trataba de la presencia de su mentor pero… había algo diferente en él… su esencia se había vuelto un poco más caótica que de costumbre.

No tenía más opción que subir y averiguarlo por él mismo. Guardó todos los dolores y miedos en una parte recóndita de su ser, sólo así encontraría una salida de su penoso problema.

-/

La guerrera Elke permanecía de guardia en una de las terrazas del segundo piso. Vistiendo su ropaje sagrado resaltaba entre la tormenta, imponiéndose a la furia de la naturaleza que no lograba mover más que sus cabellos.

Pese a todo logró mantenerse en la mansión, supervisando con sus sentidos el curso de las batallas y los movimientos de amigos y enemigos. Debió reprimir su verdadero humor sólo por petición de Freya.

El príncipe no necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando, era muy pequeño por lo que no querían conmocionarlo. Entre Freya y su madre lograron distraerlo una vez que notara la ausencia de Bud, algo con lo que Elke no estaba de acuerdo. Syd no era un niño ordinario, nació en una cuna que exigía una crianza diferente, una en la que entendiera con rapidez la clase de vida que le aguardaba en su adultez, por lo que ciertas consideraciones no deberían serle cedidas.

La mujer permaneció con los ojos cerrados la mayor parte de su estancia como vigía, pero Freya notó la repentina impaciencia de su compañera cuando ésta comenzara a golpear el piso con un movimiento repetitivo de su pie.

Freya abandonó la calidez del interior de la mansión para pasar hacia la terraza y decir: —Elke, sé lo que estás pensando. Desiste, es una orden —exigió con tono autoritario.

— ¿Me ordenas? Ja, sólo cuando te conviene quieres el puesto de comandante, eres bastante oportuna —la guerrera Elke respondió, manteniéndose de espaldas.

— El señor Bud fue quien dispuso que mantuviéramos nuestro puesto, esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo —le recordó, suspirando—. Entiendo tu sentir, créeme, pero nuestro deber es claro.

— No sólo Sergei ha caído, hace un momento el cosmos del mago quejumbroso también sucumbió —explicó para sorpresa de Freya—. Aún sabiendo eso ¿te atreverás a decirme que debemos permanecer aquí?

La pelirroja lo meditó en silencio, pero al final su convicción seguía siendo la misma —El príncipe es nuestra prioridad. Debemos confiar en nuestros camaradas, ¿crees tan poco en ellos?

Elke de Phecda Gamma finalmente se giró para confrontarla, dudando un instante al descubrir algo que decidió no compartir con Freya— No tienes idea de la clase de cosas que están allá, caminando entre la nieve —dijo con fuerza, señalando hacia la tempestad—. Es cierto, Sergei, Clyde y Aifor han logrado reducir la cantidad de enemigos pero los más peligrosos siguen intactos y avanzan hacia donde se encuentra la señora Hilda —explicó malhumorada—. ¡¿Quieres tener un rey con un corazón endurecido por la orfandad y la tragedia? ¡Bien, si eso es lo que quieren adelante, en todo caso yo no soy asgariana, me importa muy poco el futuro de esta tierra, puedo irme cuando lo desee!

— ¡Elke, no es momento para que hables así! —Freya se enfureció.

— Sólo digo la verdad, hasta el mismo Bud no parecía muy seguro de que pudiera volver con vida, incluso nos ordenó escapar si la situación se complicaba. Pues te lo digo de una vez Freya, lo hará —predijo—, más te vale tomar al niño y huir cuanto antes, pero yo no tengo que obedecerlos.

— ¡Eres una guerrera sagrada de Odín, sabes tus deberes!

— Yo soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca —Elke espetó con determinación—, ese es el convenio que tengo con la señora Hilda. Hasta ahora no había tenido objeciones, por lo que era fácil seguirles el juego, pero en esta ocasión no será así.

Freya se acercó más, conteniendo las ansias de abofetearla —Dices que no te importa el futuro de Asgard pero aun así te empeñas en ir a pelear. No eres buena mintiendo —aclaró, desafiándola con la mirada.

La guerrera de Phecda la miró a los ojos sólo unos segundos ya que prefirió sostener la mirada de alguien más.

— Si eso crees entonces tendrás la oportunidad de mostrarme tu habilidad para mentir Freya. Quizá pueda aprender a hacerlo mejor.

La sonrisa de Elke le advirtió a la pelirroja que alguien más los acompañaba en la terraza. Se volvió rápidamente para encontrarse con el joven príncipe quien las miraba con claro espanto y sobresalto.

— Syd —lo llamó Freya casi sin aliento—… ¿desde cuándo estas…?

— ¿Qué está pasando Freya? —preguntó el niño—. ¿Es cierto que mi papá no va a volver?

Freya se giró furiosa hacia Elke quien le dedicó un gesto prepotente. El príncipe estuvo escuchando la mayor parte del tiempo y ella no se lo advirtió.

— Por supuesto que regresará, no tienes porque dudarlo —le dijo la pelirroja, sujetándolo por los hombros en un intento por hacerlo entrar a la vivienda. Sin embargo Syd no le creyó, de un movimiento se agachó para pasar por un lado de ella y preguntárselo a la guerrera de Phecda —¿Es cierto todo lo que dijiste?

— Syd, por favor —Freya le suplicó, volviéndolo a tomar por los hombros— Elke, guarda silencio —le advirtió con resentimiento.

Mas Elke no se sintió intimidada. Lanzó una mirada hacia el horizonte para después volver a prestarles atención —Tú eres el príncipe de Asgard, no tengo porque mentirte. Ordénamelo y te hablaré con la verdad —fueron sus palabras.

— Suficiente —Freya cargó al príncipe pese a que intentó oponerse—. Elke, márchate si eso es lo que deseas, pero no creas que me olvidaré de esto. Yo misma castigaré tu desacato una vez que todo haya terminado —le avisó sin mirar atrás.

Elke de Phecda Gamma sonrió satisfecha. Sin remordimiento alguno se lanzó a correr entre la ventisca, siendo claro su objetivo.

-/

Masterebus sobrevoló varios kilómetros entre la tempestad siguiendo la presencia de uno de los dioses guerreros. Aunque detectó que otros esbirros lo retaron era fácil saber que no tendrían oportunidad para vencerle, por lo que se apresuró a darle caza y tal vez salvar a una que otra desdichada alma.

Aumentó la velocidad al percibir el extraño escenario en que ese cosmos desapareció unos minutos para renacer con una fuerza y esencia diferente. Intrigado por tal suceso es que llegó hasta el lugar.

Distinguió dos siluetas tendidas en el suelo, con nieve carmesí bajo ellas. Un tercer individuo era el único que se movía, estaba acuclillado sobre uno de los cuerpos.

Masterebus descendió a espaldas del sujeto, batiendo las alas para dejarse notar pues no estaba en él atacar a traición.

El hombre de cabello turquesa permaneció encorvado sobre el cadáver del que estaba _alimentándose_.

Sin bajar la guardia, Masterebus estudió el cuerpo femenino que se encontraba tirado a unos cuantos metros de distancia, perturbándole un poco la forma en la que su abdomen fue abierto con brusquedad, como si alguien hubiera estirado la piel hasta romperse. También tenía perforado el pecho y en ninguno de esos dos agujeros era visible algún órgano.

El escenario le fue muy familiar, mucho más cuando el dios guerrero le habló.

— _Tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a otro hermano en este plano de existencia… Debo admitir que eso me causa dicha _—dijo en un dialecto que le sorprendió escuchar de la boca de un humano, un lenguaje que sólo las criaturas de las profundidades conocían.

El dios guerrero de Megrez se levantó, caminando por encima del cadáver para girarse hacia el recién llegado

— _Ven. Ya que este encuentro debe celebrarse compartiré contigo mi alimento _—le ofreció servirse de lo que yacía a sus pies.

Masterebus prestó atención a los ojos centellantes y a las grietas luminosas en el rostro del dios guerrero.

— _¿Quién eres tú?_ —preguntó con desconfianza en la misma lengua.

— _Tengo demasiado tiempo sin usar mi nombre… para los Alberich sólo fui una sombra que decidieron olvidar dentro de una bóveda… pero puedes llamarme __**Ehrimanes**__._

— _¿Qué eres?_

— _¿Acaso no reconoces a alguien de tu propia especie? Supongo que en este patético estado no puede resaltar mi verdadera esencia, pero es algo que podré arreglar pronto —_explicó, sosteniendo la recelosa mirada del guerrero alado_—… No me mires de esa manera, según percibo tú también vives una situación similar a la mía… eres un habitante del Abismo, como yo_.

— _No __**somos**__ como tú_… —Masterebus aclaró, dudando de lo que escuchaba.

— _Que ustedes hayan podido venir a este mundo con sus cuerpos originales es algo que envidio, pero no todos tenemos esa suerte. Yo fui uno de los muchos que los humanos arrancaron de la Profundidades hace cientos de años. Me degradaron a una existencia de parásito y peón para involucrarme en sus absurdas guerras… Sólo hasta que dije __**"Basta"**__ comprendieron el peligro que representaba, y desde entonces fui confinado a la oscuridad… pero siempre esperé el momento en que algún rayo de luz me mostrara la salida… y así fue… _—se palpó el pecho, sonriente—. _Debí aguardar durante años a que un mocoso curioso girara la llave de mi liberación_ —explicó con ironía.

Masterebus recordó a su amo ante tal historia. Para encontrar la verdad se dejó guiar por sus instintos, pudiendo reconocer la naturaleza atrapada bajo esa apariencia humana— _Entiendo, eres como un pez que jamás podrá abandonar su pecera_.

— _Podría decirse… Si hablamos así tienes razón, jamás podré regresar al profundo mar del que fui sacado… pero como te dije antes no te sientas superior a mí, tú no eres diferente. Tu pecera fue destruida y sólo sobrevives ya que otro de los nuestros accedió a hospedarte en la suya, ahora están destinados a compartir el mismo espacio… a eso llamo hermandad._

Masterebus se impresionó un poco, no tuvo que explicar nada y la criatura comprendió todo sobre él.

— _Escogiste un mal momento para emerger de tu prisión. No sé qué tanto sepas pero los dioses guerreros de Asgard deben ser aniquilados, __**tenemos**__ órdenes_.

— _Oh, me suena como un desafío ¿acaso piensas retarme?_ —el llamado Ehrimanes inquirió sarcástico—. _Por supuesto que sé lo que pasa, sé lo mismo o incluso más que el mismo Clyde de Megrez. A mí no me interesa lo que tú y tus amos buscan aquí, pero gracias a todo esto me vi beneficiado así que me-e… siento ligeramente-e… en… deud-a… _—balbuceó sin quererlo.

El cuerpo del dios guerrero de Delta se contorsionó como un títere cuyos hilos se enredaron unos con otros. Interpuso las manos para no caer completamente al suelo.

Ehrimanes lanzó un bufido furioso antes de poder volver a hablar —_Como ves… no estoy en el mejor de mis momentos… aunque tenga el control… no puedo deshacerme de Clyde… Necesito fortalecerme… para que no me estorbe… ¡Debo comer… más, mucho… más!_ —explicó con altibajos de voz, intentando arrastrarse inútilmente en la nieve para ir en búsqueda de carne fresca.

Masterebus lo miró con lástima, sintiéndose identificado pues él también sufrió la agonía de perder su cuerpo. Recordó lo mucho que agonizó y pensó ante su amo hasta que éste finalmente le salvará la vida. Sennefer le dio la oportunidad de renacer como una criatura nueva y más poderosa ¿acaso él no podría ayudar a un _hermano_ caído de la misma forma?

Se reprendió por pensar así, él no tenía la habilidad del Patrono, pero al tratarse de alguien como Ehrimanes intuyó que algo podía hacer. Sin pensarlo más, Masterebus caminó hacia un delirante Ehrimanes quien balbuceaba incoherencias por su lucha contra la voluntad de Clyde de Megrez.

Masterebus se hirió la muñeca, sus garras se marcaron en el guantelete de la armadura, dejando salir el fluido negruzco que tanta conmoción causaba ante quienes peleaba.

El olor de la sangre atrajo la atención de Ehrimanes quien sólo se le quedó mirando fijamente.

— _Hermano, __**entendemos**__ tu aflicción. No __**hemos**__ vivido lo que tú pero al ser hijos del Abismo __**nos**__ causa un conflicto que __**podríamos**__ catalogar como pena… Parte de nuestra sangre aún no ha sido corrupta por la humanidad que __**nos**__ da forma, __**compartiremos **__contigo la fuerza de esa misma sangre, la que __**esperamos**__ te permita prevalecer._

Ehrimanes escondió la cara, pudiendo sonreír con clara maldad. Tal oportunidad no la desperdiciaría, jamás imaginó que se reencontraría con alguien de su especie, ni mucho que éste lo ayudaría.

Masterebus aguardó a que su congénere hiciera el resto. Lo vio revolverse en espasmos dolorosos, incluso en un momento pensó en defenderse ya que parecía que el guerrero tenía intenciones de atacarlo. Ehrimanes logró sujetarlo por el brazo, y tras un gran sobreesfuerzo pudo llenar su boca con la preciada sangre.

Masterebus permaneció inmóvil e indiferente, pero cuando comenzó a sentir dolor y debilidad, exigió que lo soltara, mas su _hermano_ estaba poseído por un apetito insaciable. No tuvo más remedio que apartarlo de un golpe con sus alas.

Ehrimanes cayó en el suelo, pareciendo muerto. Tras unos cuantos segundos pudo ponerse de pie por sí mismo, sonriendo satisfactoriamente tras haber recuperado el control total.

— _Eso… estuvo bien…_

— _No te acostumbres_ —aclaró el sirviente de Sennefer, sanando su herida—. _No lo __**volveremos**__ a hacer. __**Esperamos**__ encuentres el tiempo suficiente para solucionar tu problema._

— _Ya tengo algo en mente… Lo que has hecho por mí jamás lo olvidaré_ —respondió la criatura que había usurpado el cuerpo del dios guerrero de Megrez, haciendo una reverencia—. _Puedes considerarme tu aliado a partir de ahora._

— _No __**necesitamos**__ nada de ti._

— _Desearía conocer a la persona a quien le sirves_ —insistió.

— _Él está fuera de tu alcance por ahora._

— _¿Podrías saciar mi curiosidad cuando menos? Nada te cuesta charlar un poco conmigo. Tengo muchas preguntas_.

— _Nada de esto te concierne… —_Masterebus susurró en advertencia.

— _Sólo deseo armar el rompecabezas tan extraño que se ha formado aquí. Los hombres que murieron a manos de mi homónimo eran seres humanos sin nada especial, pero en cambio este par_ —refiriéndose a los caídos—, _son… almas que usurparon un cuerpo vivo. Creí que algo así estaba penado en el mundo de los humanos, quien lo hizo debe tratarse de alguien de gran poder, aun muertos siento __**su**__ influencia sobre estos restos —_Ehrimanesdijo pensativo_—... Igual me desconcierta que alguien de nuestra especie sea capaz de caminar entre los hombres con tanta libertad… ¿Qué clase de persona ha sido capaz de reunir tal armada y con qué motivo? Ese es el enigma._

Masterebus no respondió al instante. El llamado Ehrimanes poseía una percepción e intuición muy elevada… comenzaba a creer que había sido una mala idea el haberle ayudado.

— _Quienquiera que sea tu amo, comienzo a entender porque te humillas a la servidumbre._

— _**Nuestro**__ amo y aquel a quien admiras sin conocer son individuos diferentes, no te equivoques_ —Masterebus corrigió, dándole la espalda.

— _Desearía conocerlo._

— _Eso no es algo que __**nosotros**__ podamos arreglar._

— _Si permanezco contigo quizá tenga la oportunidad._

— _Haz lo que quieras, mas no __**podemos**__ asegurarte nada. Si Caesar, el Patrono de Sacred Phyton te considera una amenaza, te eliminará sin titubeos. Él es el hombre de más confianza del señor Avanish._

— _¿Tan fuerte es ese hombre, o es que acaso estas subestimándome?_

— A _nosotros no tienes que __**demostrarnos**__ nada, si quieres llegar al señor Avanish haz algo que llame su atención y quizá te dé la oportunidad. Caesar puede ser la llave que te lleve a él_ —Masterebus no dijo más, alzó el vuelo convencido de su siguiente dirección. Aunque tenía muchas dudas respecto a Ehrimanes, pero estaba seguro que lo seguiría.

— _¿Avanish?_ —Ehrimanes repitió el nombre—_. Tal vez sea la persona más interesante de este mundo... valdrá la pena buscar una audiencia con él_ —musitó con malicia.

-/

Veinte guerreros fueron los que pudieron llegar a vislumbrar el palacio del Valhalla. Recorrieron las confusas dunas blancas y montañas, pudiendo reencontrarse conforme se acercaban al castillo. Ninguno de los dos Patronos apareció entre ellos, mas decidieron no retrasar los planes.

Les sorprendió no hallar guardias que se les opusieran, pudiendo llegar a la gigantesca entrada sin problemas.

Las altas y gruesas compuertas estaban cerradas, pero no las consideraban un impedimento para abrirse camino por la fortaleza.

Frenaron cuando divisaron una única silueta interponiéndose en su andar. El rojo de su ropaje sagrado resaltó entre los copos de nieve.

La sola presencia de Alwar de Benetnasch detuvo a la horda de guerreros. Los forasteros desconfiaron por lo sucedido anteriormente en el lago, mantenerse alerta fue una precaución que tomaron todos.

El dios guerrero de Benetnasch los miró desde el último escalón, siendo el obstáculo que impediría a los invasores entrar al recinto sagrado. La frialdad de sus ojos rojos intimidó a más de uno pero no fue suficiente para hacerlos desistir.

— Retírense —escucharon con claridad pese al sonido del viento—. Esta será la única advertencia. Si uno, quien sea, se atreve a avanzar un solo paso más, condenará al resto —advirtió con rudeza.

Alwar sabía que era inútil intentar razonar con ellos, pero lo sintió como una obligación hacia la señora Hilda.

Para su beneplácito, no se equivocó. Alguien dio el paso que necesitaba para excusar las ejecuciones.

Los hombres se extrañaron cuando el peliblanco se armó con una harpa negra. Sus dedos tocaron una sola nota que resonó en los oídos de los intrusos, siendo el preludio de una terrible agonía.

Aunque todos se lanzaron al ataque, del harpa emergieron un sinnúmero de hilos brillantes que se les enredaron por todas partes. Se sintieron sometidos como si se trataran de pesadas cadenas, irrompibles pese a su delgadez.

Estaban totalmente confundidos, sin poder moverse forcejearon sólo para herirse ellos mismos pues los hilos que estaban en contacto con la piel cortaban con suma facilidad.

Al escuchar las exaltaciones de sus enemigos, Alwar comenzó a tocar una bella melodía para silenciar los grotescos sonidos que procederían a continuación.

El réquiem que se desprendió de esas cuerdas poseía una armonía celestial, como si un ser divino la estuviera interpretando, sin embargo su efecto sobre otros era muy contrastante.

En cuanto la música comenzó, los hilos plateados se tensaron sobre todos los cuerpos a los que estaban adheridos.

Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, el dios guerrero no perdía concentración pese a los alaridos que el réquiem arrancaba de las gargantas de los invasores.

Alwar se negó a ver cómo las cuerdas brillantes se enterraban sin compasión en la piel. Las armaduras que vestían se rompían como cristal, encajándose con saña sobre los tejidos, cortando con profundidad.

La melodía prosiguió hasta la última nota. La cuerda mortal vibró con fuerza y todos los hombres murieron en un instante tras gritos ensordecedores.

Las cuerdas cortaron miembros y cabezas, desbaratando sus cuerpos como piezas de juguetes deshechos. La sangre saltó por todos lados, empapando las escalinatas.

El guerrero de Eta cortó los hilos sobrantes para liberar su harpa, abriendo los ojos para contemplar el trabajo. No se consideraba un hombre despiadado, pero como guerrero de Odín debía actuar de acuerdo a sus prioridades, y tomar prisioneros no era una buena estrategia.

Alwar jamás pidió esta vida de combatiente, sólo aspiraba a ser un simple músico, pero no tenía otra salida ya que las _nornas_ lo señalaron como el dios guerrero de Benetnasch años atrás. Nadie lo sabe pero, intentó rechazar el nombramiento, se negó a tomar la armadura y por ello fue castigado. La herida en su rostro fue un mínimo pago por su atrevimiento, pero quedó marcado de por vida en más de una forma. Su cabello blanco y ojos rojos eran el símbolo de su desacato ante los deseos de Odín.

Dejó de pensar en el pasado cuando escuchó unas cuantas ovaciones de soldados que celebraron su victoria. Al otro lado del muro había todo un regimiento, pero sólo unos pocos fueron capaces de ver lo sucedido, siendo quienes corrieron la voz de lo acontecido.

Alwar estaba lejos de responder las aclamaciones, sólo se giró un segundo para evitar que se les ocurriera abrir las puertas de la muralla, sabía que más enemigos rondaban el palacio, debía esperar por ellos.

— Es increíble… te deshiciste de todos ellos con tanta _gracia_. Los dioses guerreros comienzan a impresionarme —oyó decir a su costado.

Alwar se volvió rápidamente, quedando pasmado al ver a un hombre de brazos cruzados sentado muy cómodamente en las escaleras. No se había percatado de él y se acercó tanto ¡¿cómo podía ser?

El dios guerrero retrocedió, con la defensa en alto. Inspeccionó detenidamente al hombre que apareció como un fantasma en el lugar. Tenía la piel morena, llamativo cabello rubio, pero lo que más resaltaba eran las pinturas en su cara. Con líneas blancas, azules y negras tenía tatuados dos pares de ojos, unos arriba y otros abajo de los auténticos órganos, dando una fuerte impresión.

— ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? —Alwar preguntó.

— No mucho —respondió alzando los hombros—… Está bien, miento, pude haber salvado a estos inútiles si hubiera querido pero… la verdad es que eran un estorbo. Cumplieron su parte por lo que ya no eran necesarios, gracias por ahorrarme las molestias de tener que hacerlo yo mismo —sonrió con descaro, dejando ver una dentadura cuyos colmillos habían sido afilados intencionalmente.

— ¿Salvarlos? Creo que te sobreestimas.

— Tómalo como quieras —dijo despreocupado, levantándose para encarar a su próximo oponente—. Bueno, la falta de acción ya estaba comenzando a aburrirme, me alegra que mis compañeros decidieran ir por otro camino, así tengo todo este parque de juegos para mí solo —el sujeto comentó con burla.

— No voy a permitir que irrumpas en el sagrado palacio del Valhalla —el dios guerrero de Benetnasch aclaró.

— Al no encontrar a ningún simple soldado durante todo el camino me hace suponer que todos están escondidos allí adentro —añadió, mirando por encima de Alwar la gran puerta del castillo—. Sabes que son inútiles y aun así quieres protegerlos, qué desperdicio.

— Me tiene sin cuidado lo que piense alguien que no valora la vida de sus propios aliados.

— Je, quiere decir que sufrirás con lo que estoy por hacer —musitó con malignidad—. Espero te hayas despedido de ellos porque ya no tendrás la oportunidad.

Ante la amenaza, Alwar lanzó su ken de forma inmediata, de su mano se dispararon un sin número de hilos de luz que estallaron al golpear el suelo.

— ¡¿Qué? —se sobresaltó, al ver como el enemigo estaba al pie de las escaleras. ¡Ni siquiera lo vio moverse!

— Es claro tu deseo por salvarlos, ¡pero sólo provocaste que mi ansía por matarlos sea mayor! —rió de manera diabólica al mostrar un cosmos tinto rodeándolo, el cual comenzó a extenderse como una bruma espesa que cubrió poco a poco el panorama frente al palacio.

— _¡Dementaris!_ —exclamó, provocando que entre la neblina tinta se formara un rostro fantasmal, el cual gruñó mostrando una grandes fauces. El alarido ensordeció a muchos, incluyendo a Alwar quien no estaba seguro de cómo responder el ataque.

La bruma avanzó como una marejada, pasando a través del dios guerrero, por los muros del palacio, por los soldados, por los sirvientes. Como una peste imparable llegó hasta los lugares más recónditos del Valhalla en cuestión de segundos, penetrando por debajo de las puertas o cualquier mínima fractura de los muros.

Cegó, ahogó y aterrorizó a todos, pero no perduró.

Dahack, Patrono de la Stella de Arges vio complacido como todo el inmenso castillo estaba cubierto por la bruma. Poco a poco, el espesor de la neblina empezó a disminuir, volviendo la visibilidad.

Pese al azote del viento, la estructura del palacio quedó impregnado por la extraña bruma que terminó convirtiéndose en polvo, quedando abundantes granos oscuros en el suelo.

Dahack mostró un gesto de sorpresa al ver el brillante cosmos de Alwar de Benetnasch. El asgariano esperó alguna clase de dolor cuando la neblina chocó contra él. Atinó a envolverse con su cosmos, sirviendo como barrera impenetrable, mas nada ocurrió. A simple vista nada estaba fuera de su lugar, alcanzaba a escuchar como los guardias tosían pero respiraban lo suficiente para saberlos vivos.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso? —el dios guerrero de Eta exigió saber.

— No te preocupes, se escuchará en —pensativo, se rascó la barbilla para comenzar a contar—… tres… dos… uno.

Un extraño barullo dio inicio en el interior del palacio. Alwar oyó como los guardias gritaban aterrados y confundidos.

— _¡¿Qué es esto? ¡Aaargh!_

— _¡Monstruos!_

— _¡Malditos! ¡¿Cómo entraron?_

— _¡Ayuda! ¡¿Dónde están?_ —entre otras fueron las exclamaciones que llegaron al dios guerrero.

Alwar estuvo por correr hacia el palacio pero, se detuvo por el enemigo al que le descubriría la espalda.

Dahack permaneció inmóvil, escuchando las frenéticas reacciones provenientes del Valhalla.

Alwar escuchó como la batalla inició entre los soldados y lo que sea que hubiera aparecido en el interior de la fortaleza. El sonido de espadas chocando contra otras, los golpes de escudos, los arcos dando en un blanco, el derramamiento de sangre y los gritos de batalla alarmaron al dios guerrero. Al ver su indecisión, el Patrono decidió ayudarlo a revelar la situación.

Dahack extendió el brazo hacia la puerta, generando una tremenda ráfaga violácea que impactó contra el grueso portón.

Alwar esquivó el ataque con facilidad al no ser el blanco primario. La puerta estalló sonoramente, los escombros salieron despedidos por todas partes.

En cuanto el golpeteo de la nieve y el humo le permitieron ver, el guerrero de Eta quedó absorto al observar que los soldados peleaban entre ellos, sin tregua ni consideración.

Poseídos por una furia y miedo irracional estaban matándose entre ellos, ya unos cuantos yacían inertes en el suelo, y el resto estaban heridos por las armas de sus propios camaradas.

— ¿Pero qué significa esto…? —musitó perplejo— ¡Deténganse! ¡Paren en este instante! —gritó con voz de mando, pero fue totalmente ignorado.

La risa del Patrono de Arges retumbó en sus oídos.

— ¡Tú! ¡¿Qué es esta brujería? —Alwar le exigió saber en cuanto desplegara numerosas cuerdas plateadas hacia los hombres. Como inofensivas sogas contuvieron a los soldados que estaban al alcance. Pese a su intento de evitar que se maten entre ellos, los guerreros que estaban más retirados emplearon flechas para acabar con los aprisionados entre sus cuerdas.

— Que ironía… cuando se nos encomendó venir a aquí no imaginé que seríamos espectadores de una pequeña pero dramática reproducción de lo que ustedes llaman el _Ragnarok_ ¿no te parece? —Dahack cuestionó sarcástico, subiendo poco a poco los escalones—. Según entiendo las leyendas dicen que vendrá el invierno llamado _Fimbulvetr_, con inmensas nevadas, hielos y vientos gélidos en todas las direcciones —el Patrono extendió los brazos para sentir la nieve en sus dedos—. El mundo se sumirá en grandes batallas, y los hermanos se matarán entre sí. Bastante épico —comentó burlón.

Alwar se giró por completo al enemigo que subía lentamente por las escalinatas.

— Todo esto es obra tuya, sólo tú puedes detenerlo.

— Podría claro, si quisiera… pero no es mi deseo. El veneno de mi técnica es difícil de resistir. Los débiles sucumben ante la toxina, teniendo una muerte lenta y dolorosa; pero aquellos que tienen algo de fuerza sufren alucinaciones intensas que les impide reconocer a amigos de enemigos, se ven a sí mismos rodeados por criaturas monstruosas sin darse cuenta que están destazando a sus propios compañeros de lucha —Dahak sonrió con cinismo, mostrando los colmillos que parecían los de una poderosa serpiente—. La agonía se acabará hasta que una mano piadosa los asesine. Claro que es inútil con guerreros de élite como los dioses guerreros, pero es suficiente para ahorrarnos la necesidad de lidiar con microbios.

A la mente de Alwar saltó la preocupación. La señora Hilda, la señora Flare y sus hijas ¿acaso ellas también han sido víctimas de ese maleficio?

Benetnasch preparó la lira en sus manos, haciendo sonreír al Patrono quien esperaba otra danza de hilos plateados, sin embargo cual fue su sorpresa cuando tras una simple nota salió expulsado en el aire.

Dahak sintió como una serie de golpes lo empujaron. Cayó de pie sobre las escaleras. No vio nada que hubiera podido esquivar, por lo que el asombro se le acentuó en la cara.

Alwar volvió a pasar los dedos por las cuerdas y de nuevo Dahack resintió una serie de golpes invisibles que lo llevaron a cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos.

— Haz osado manchar el Valhalla con la sangre de los hijos de Odín, pagarás caro tu atrevimiento— sus ojos rojos brillaron como rubíes por la furia que borboteaba en su ser—. Aquí encontrarás tu final.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 28**


	30. Capitulo 29 El vórtice de la tormenta V

Hilda de Polaris se mantenía en vigilia de los dioses guerreros, a través de la visión que su cosmos le permitía sobre el reino de Odín.

Desde el trono del salón principal, Hilda ha sido testigo de los esfuerzos de sus guerreros por proteger a la nación. Pero había muchas cosas que no entendía, como algunos comportamientos de sus enemigos e inclusive de sus propios hombres.

Sentía mucha contrariedad y preocupación en su alma, pero dentro de tal torbellino que asolaba su mente alcanzó a percibir el terrible peligro que estaba inundado el palacio con rapidez.

Instintivamente se levantó presurosa, advirtiéndole al par de soldados que la custodiaban dentro del salón que algo estaba mal.

— ¡De prisa, vengan junto a mí! —les ordenó.

Los soldados titubearon un poco pero corrieron hacia la sacerdotisa. Cuando la puerta de la cámara se abrió de golpe para dejar entrar una corriente brumosa, se alegraron de haber obedecido sin mucha demora.

La niebla se extendió con rapidez por la habitación, materializando un rostro deforme y monstruoso que se precipitó sobre ellos.

Pero Hilda no temió. Su cosmos la cubrió, y a los soldados, como un muro impenetrable que la bruma no fue capaz de traspasar.

La mujer logró tranquilizar a los guerreros quienes confiaron en la protección de su señora, hasta que ella se los indicara se moverían.

Aunque fueron meros segundos, estar rodeados por toda esa neblina volvió la espera todo un martirio, más al pensar que en cualquier momento podían ser atacados por algún enemigo.

Sólo hasta que el aire se limpió y la bruma se convirtió en polvo fino, Hilda apartó la protección brindada por su cosmos.

— Señora Hilda… ¿q-qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó uno de los hombres armado con una pica y un escudo.

Hilda no respondió al instante— No estoy del todo segura… pero algo no se siente bien… —musitó intranquila.

Los tres se alarmaron cuando comenzaron a escuchar gritos provenientes de los pasillos del palacio. Los mismos que pintaron en la mente de Alwar la idea de que los enemigos habían podido entrar al Valhalla.

El soldado que sostenía la pica se apresuró a investigar, ordenándole a su compañero que permaneciera con la gobernante.

Abandonó el recinto, adentrándose al pasillo de paredes altas por el que se corrían los atronadores golpes de armas, los gritos de batalla y las voces agonizantes. Esperaba encontrarse con bestias monstruosas tal y como clamaban las voces de sus compañeros, pero en vez de eso vio como todos estaban peleando entre sí.

— ¡Oigan, deténganse! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! —preguntó, al ingenuamente interponerse entre dos de ellos.

Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de su error, cuando los ojos de sus camaradas lo miraron con terror y furia.

Recibió un espadazo en la espalda, pudiendo protegerse de una segunda estocada que iba contra su pecho. Dio un giro veloz con el que pudo golpear a sus dos atacantes con el escudo, dejándolos abatidos en el suelo.

Corrió de regreso al salón principal, cerrando las puertas.

— ¡No sé qué es lo que pasa señora Hilda, es… es...! ¡Como si todos se hubieran perdido la razón! ¡Todos están peleando entre ellos, matándose los unos a los otros! —explicó, siendo atendido por su amigo quien se preocupó por la herida en su cuerpo.

Hilda escuchó horrorizada— Debemos detenerlos.

— No creo que eso sea posible… me atacaron al intentarlo… No podemos permitir que corra ese riesgo, mi señora. El señor Alwar nos dio instrucciones precisas —explicó el soldado malherido, pegándose a la puerta por la que la gobernante deseaba salir.

— Entiendo su preocupación, pero quizá seamos los únicos aquí que no hemos sido afectados por ese horrible maleficio. Me preocupan Flare y las pequeñas, no podemos abandonarlas a esa suerte —Hilda dijo con tono autoritario pese a las protestas de sus subordinados—. Pueden acompañarme o permanecer aquí, de una u otra forma yo iré.

— ¡Pero señora Hilda…!

— Con o sin su ayuda iré hasta dónde está mi hermana — aclaró con seriedad.

Ante la negativa de la gobernante, uno de los soldados aconsejó que podían tomar ciertas rutas para llegar hacia los aposentos reales, demorarían pero sería la opción más segura. Hilda aceptó, no deseaba poner a sus hombres en la necesidad de luchar contra sus propios amigos y compañeros.

**Capitulo 29**

**El Vórtice de la Tormenta Parte V. **_**Sepulturas.**_

Al pie de una vereda de un alto y estrecho desfiladero montañoso, una figura espectral avanzaba a paso lento y sosegado. Se trataba de Caesar, Patrono de Sacred Python quien tenía una mirada ausente pese a sus pasos firmes.

Detestaba la nieve. Si hubiera podido decidir, habría optado por viajar a cualquier lugar excepto a un sitio como Asgard. El frío lo hacía recordar muchas cosas, demasiadas, que prefería haber podido olvidar. Pero aunque el tiempo se hubiera congelado para él, todas y cada una de esas memorias se encontraban grabadas en su mente.

Nunca imaginó que en Asgard se reencontraría con _ese_ pasado… fue un sobresalto que lo mantenía aún impresionado y atrapado. La misión incluso pareció perder un poco de importancia. Sabía que eso era inaceptable, igual que se había retrasado más de lo necesario.

Alzó la vista hasta la cima de las montañas por las que se veía rodeado. Podría volar hasta allá y avanzar a mayor velocidad, pero el camino que seguía entre las murallas rocosas le parecía más acogedor. Quizá cuando saliera de allí su intranquilidad lo abandonaría para quedarse en ese lugar.

Caminó unos cuantos metros más cuando escuchó un extraño sonido entre el silbido de la tormenta. Un tornado venía en dirección opuesta, abarcando la angostura del camino.

Caesar percibió una fuerte energía dentro de la ventisca. Saltó sin dificultad por encima del vendaval, volviendo lentamente al suelo para confrontar al individuo que apareció por el sendero.

— Hasta aquí llegaste, lobo solitario —amenazó con valentía la guerrera de Phecda Gamma, Elke.

Caesar contempló con indiferencia a la hermosa guerrera, quien venía armada con un hacha de doble hoja.

— Guerrera de Odín, no me causa placer la idea de tener que pelear con una mujer —dijo con sinceridad—. Si me evitas tal molestia, prometo perdonarte la vida.

Elke se extrañó ante tal comentario, por lo que sonrió sarcástica —Vaya, todo un caballero, me siento con suerte. Pero los modales del siglo pasado ya no tienen cavidad aquí. ¿Por qué en vez de fijarte en que tengo pechos te alistas para el siguiente ataque? —Elke se mofó, apuntando con su arma al guerrero invasor.

Caesar no se intimidó, pero un repentino zumbido lo obligó a mirar sobre su hombro para descubrir que la tempestad venía de regreso por el paso. Se puso la mano en la cintura y, como si llevara una vaina invisible en el cinturón, desenvainó una reluciente espada dentada con la que partió el tornado a la mitad.

Un objeto salió despedido de entre la ventisca, siendo atrapada por Elke al dar un salto por encima de su oponente. Tras haber recuperado su segunda hacha, la guerrera utilizó el descenso para dar un poderoso golpe con ambas armas. Caesar retrocedió, sintiendo cómo el suelo vibró ante el impacto, pequeñas piedras resbalaron por las paredes del desfiladero.

De manera inmediata Elke prosiguió su ataque ante el primer fallo. Su destreza era indiscutible, pues empleaba las armas con gran agilidad pese a la pesadez de sus formas.

El Patrono eludió los ataques verticales y horizontales, escuchando cómo se cortaba el aire ante el paso de las afiladas hojas. Sus movimientos se veían limitados por la corta distancia entre las paredes del desfiladero, por lo que sólo podía avanzar o retroceder.

Cuando Caesar intentaba detenerle los brazos, la guerrera de Odín se zafaba con hábiles maniobras en las que incluso utilizaba las piernas para liberarse y continuar arremetiendo en su contra.

El Patrono esgrimió la espada con la que retuvo el golpe de ambas hachas. Quedando rostro contra rostro por unos segundos.

— Eres hábil, mujer. Elegiste este lugar estratégicamente, pero será insuficiente para vencerme.

— Je, me das demasiado crédito, yo no elegí nada. Fuiste tú quien se adentró a este camino —respondió sin ceder en su fuerza, manteniendo un gesto altanero—. Quizá fue el destino quien decidió que este lugar fuera tu tumba.

Caesar dio un ligero salto hacia atrás para impulsarse contra la guerrera de Odín. Elke perdió terreno al sentir como la fuerza de su enemigo la superó de manera repentina. Sus hachas bloqueaban las poderosas estocadas conforme retrocedía, viendo pequeños fragmentos de metal desprendiéndose de las armas de Phecda.

Elke saltó hacia los muros, escalando tras algunas piruetas hasta encontrar un pequeño borde en el que pudo permanecer de pie. Miró sorprendida las hojas de sus hachas, notando las grietas en ellas.

Desde el suelo, Caesar le dedicó una mirada serena antes de bajar su espada y dar media vuelta.

— ¡Espera! ¡Aún no hemos terminado! —la mujer reclamó.

— No suelo dar segundas oportunidades, por lo que te sugiero que aceptes mi piedad —el Patrono respondió, sin dejar de avanzar.

Caesar vio una sombra desplazarse por encima de su cabeza, volviendo a tener frente a él a la guerrera de Odín quien se desplazó entre los muros altos para ponerse en su camino.

— Sólo uno de nosotros va a abandonar este sitio —Elke dijo, alzando su cosmos de manera amenazante —, o quizá ninguno lo haga —musitó sonriente.

— Qué insensatez la tuya —Caesar susurró con pesar—. Tus armas se tornarán inservibles dentro de poco, no son rivales para mi espada.

Elke le daba cierta razón, la hoja de la espada azul estaba intacta. Pero lo que más la confundía era el aura mística que la ungía. Silenciosamente preparó su técnica, por la cual su hacha derecha se recubrió con la llamarada de su brillante cosmos.

— Ja, como siempre digo, puedes subir el lado fácil de la montaña... ¿Pero qué tiene eso de divertido? —cuestionó con desafío—. No pienso retractarme, mucho menos huir ¡Recibe esto! —advirtió, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Caesar, alistando el golpe con su arma resplandeciente— _**¡Martillo de luz!**_

Caesar no se movió ni siquiera para alzar su espada y defenderse. El Martillo de luz se impactó contra la cabeza del Patrono, detonando un cegador destello junto a un sonoro estallido. Elke esperaba poder sonreír victoriosa tras haber asestado su golpe, sin embargo quedó perpleja al ver una de las hojas resquebrajaba por el choque contra el casco del Patrono.

Por la fuerza, Caesar se tambaleó un poco hacia la derecha, quedándose inmóvil, lejos de contraatacar.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible?! —Elke gritó exaltada — ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

— Supongo que no tiene caso ignorar la petición de alguien que va a morir —respondió, conservando su temple pese a encontrarse frente a una enemiga—. Mi nombre es Caesar, Patrono de Sacred Python. Elegido por el señor Avanish para traer el verdadero inicio de esta nueva era.

— ¿El verdadero inicio? ¿Avanish? ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —Elke exigió saber.

— Es normal que lo desconozcas, pero esta era de paz es una simple ilusión. Es cuestión de tiempo para que los mortales vuelvan a sumergirse en la desesperanza e injusticia… Tal cosa no debe ser permitida.

— Me suena a que tienes complejo de _salvador_… Pero sigo sin entender qué tienen que ver tus buenas intenciones con este ataque a Asgard. Nosotros no le hemos hecho nada a nadie —reclamó, intentando comprender las palabras del Patrono.

Caesar no responde, pues decide reiniciar la batalla. El Patrono generó una ventisca con su aura que obligó a Elke a apartarse.

El cosmos de Caesar lo cubrió como un escudo de fuerza llameante. Elke se preparó para atacar pero el Patrono se lanzó en su dirección sin permitirle reaccionar. En fracciones de segundo pasó a través de ella, quedando ambos espalda con espalda.

Elke sintió que la vista se le apagó por unos segundos sólo para despertar de golpe, sintiendo mucho dolor. Gritó al mismo tiempo en el que por su armadura se marcaron numerosas fisuras, desprendiéndose pedazos que cayeron al suelo.

Sintió como si todos los tejidos y órganos de su cuerpo se contrajeran y expandieran de manera incontrolable, una y otra vez. La guerrera de Phecda terminó de rodillas y manos contra la nieve, viendo la sangre que salía de su nariz y boca gotear sobre la blanca alfombra bajo ella.

— El ser una guerrera divina te convierte en uno de los males de los que se debe purgar este mundo. No es nada personal… pero es para lo único que sigo con vida —Caesar musitó más para sí mismo que para la mujer.

— ¿Có-mo puedes… decir que… somos el mal cuando… ustedes son los que han iniciado… los conflictos… en el Santuario… en Egipto…? —Elke preguntó en cuanto pudo volver a ponerse de pie, sosteniendo un hacha en cada mano.

— Lo que hacemos es **nada** comparado con lo que todas las Guerras Santas han logrado desde la era del mito —el Patrono palpó la empuñadura de su espada con suavidad.

—… Vaya, así que… ¿tenemos que morir sólo porque otros que estuvieron antes que nosotros hicieron cosas que no te gustaron? Ja, hablas de desesperanza e injusticia como si fueran ajenos a lo que predicas… pero no eres más que un maniático —Elke susurró con un deje de ira con la que se avivó la llama de su cosmoenergía.

— Insistes en pelear, pero no serías una guerrera si no lo hicieras. Elogio tu valor, por lo que recibiré tu mejor golpe en señal de respeto.

Hombre y mujer se giraron al mismo tiempo, quedando frente a frente. Caesar imitó los movimientos de Elke cuando esta retrocedió varios pasos.

— No deberías subestimarme. Admito que tienes un poder impresionante… y no sé qué clase de armadura llevas contigo, podría ser indestructible… pero aunque parezca imposible, ¡juro que voy a detenerte! —exclamó, con su cosmos invernal al máximo.

Los muros comenzaron a temblar, minúsculas piedras caían como granizo sobre ellos.

— Peco al imitar el mayor defecto de los mismos dioses —Caesar meditó, murmurando con solemnidad—… pero al final no nos queda más que aceptar que fuimos hechos a su imagen y semejanza. ¡Vamos guerrera de Phecda, golpéame con todo tu poder! ¡Que tu vida se extinga con la misma ferocidad que te caracteriza! —la incitó.

Elke de Phecda Gamma cerró los ojos, sonriente. Al abandonar la casa de Freya, estaba preparada para morir en cualquier posible escenario. Podía agradecer cuando menos que su espíritu quedaría libre entre las montañas que tanto amaba. Esa idea era lo único con lo que podía confortar su alma ante la decisión que había tomado.

Su cosmos se transformó en una densa brisa de luz y hielo. Su figura fue consumida dentro de una esfera luminosa que giraba con la fiereza y velocidad de un ciclón.

— _**¡Ilusión alpina!**_ —Elke rugió dentro del vendaval que se transformó en un gran meteoro.

Caesar abrió los ojos sorprendido por el resplandor que expulsó el cometa que lo golpeó. De manera violenta fue arrastrado por el estrecho túnel, la energía que le daba forma a ese bólido raspó la roca sólida, haciendo temblar los muros, congelando las murallas y el suelo a su paso.

El rostro del Patrono se contrajo con una mueca de dolor constante, apretando los dientes ante la tensión que sentía por el cuerpo.

El Patrono de Sacred Python se estrelló contra el muro en cuanto la guerrera de Odín volvió a pisar el suelo. Caesar quedó empotrado en la pared mientras su cuerpo liberaba hilos de humo.

Elke se encorvó hacia delante, como si las hachas en sus manos pesaran más de lo habitual, pero la verdad es que estaba perdiendo todas sus fuerzas. Se forzó a sonreír al ver que su enemigo levantó la cabeza y la miró con severidad.

-/-

Dahack, Patrono de la Stella de Arges quedó sorprendido al ser víctima de ataques invisibles a su vista.

Conforme el dios guerrero de _Benetnasch se mantenía pasando los dedos por las cuerdas de su arpa, los impactos continuaban. Incluso aunque se moviera para intentar esquivarlos, estos lo alcanzaban._

_Era una sensación horrible, como si cientos de piquetes le perforaban el cuerpo sin piedad. Al resentir el molesto dolor, Dahack supo que debía arriesgarse para encontrar la oportunidad de eliminarle. Empleó su velocidad en movimientos zigzagueantes para subir por las escalinatas._

_El réquiem no dejó de fluir pese a que Alwar perdió de vista al enemigo, pero Dahack dejó de recibir cualquier impacto. El Patrono se detuvo por un instante, volviendo a ser alcanzado por la misma fuerza invisible de antes, comprendiéndolo al fin._

_Dahack volvió a desaparecer de la vista de Alwar, mas éste prosiguió tocando sin temor, incluso cuando el Patrono se materializó a corta distancia suya._

_El invasor lanzó un golpe dirigido al pecho del dios guerrero, pero su puño no alcanzó el objetivo, en vez de eso se impactó contra una superficie que sintió solida en sus nudillos, pero que sus ojos no pudieron ver._

_— ¡¿Cómo…?! —Dahack alcanzó a decir antes de que Alwar de Benetnasch lo golpeara con la palma de la mano, liberando centellas de luz que estallaron sobre su cuerpo._

Atrapado dentro de esa red luminosa, Dahack gritó adolorido al caer sobre los escombros de la puerta del palacio y entre algunos cadáveres de soldados muertos.

Con semblante pacífico y sin haberse movido de su lugar, el dios guerrero continuó con el melodioso réquiem.

El Patrono se levantó tembloroso, limpiándose la sangre que le escurrió por el rostro. Quedó pasmado al ver las manchas rojas en sus manos, tal cosa no podía ser posible a menos que algo le hubiera ocurrido a la señorita Tara. Una fuerte preocupación quiso apoderarse de él, pero se obligó a centrarse en su actual encomienda. Saberse _desprotegido_ lo incomodó un poco, ya había olvidado lo que era _ese temor_ al ser herido por un oponente.

Encolerizado, Dahack cubrió sus brazos con cosmoenergía rojiza, disparando violentas ráfagas contra el dios guerrero.

Las explosiones revelaron que, en efecto, los ataques impactaron contra algo, pero la melodía no se dejó de escuchar, ni mucho menos el peliblanco resultó herido.

Alwar rió ante el gesto frustrado que pudo ver en el enemigo— ¿Hasta cuándo vas a darte por vencido? No puedes hacer nada contra mi _**Tocata final**_, una técnica ofensiva y defensiva a la vez, la más poderosa en todo Asgard. Por lo qué no importa que tan rápido puedas moverte, jamás podrás alcanzarme.

— Tus estúpidas trampas, me tienen sin cuidado —Dahack refunfuñó, molesto—. Tuve que dejarme golpear un poco para encontrar el punto débil de tus artimañas —lo apuntó desafiante.

— ¿Es eso cierto? —Alwar inquirió con tranquilidad.

— Utilizas las ondas de sonido como un medio de ataque… Tu técnica es tanto ofensiva y defensiva, es cierto, pero no funcionan ambos modos al mismo tiempo… Al ser un poco duro de oído y no ser un maldito músico, tardé en advertir que cuando me atacas y te defiendes cambias la tonada… En ese minúsculo lapso de tiempo en el que haces el cambio eres vulnerable —explicó con malicia—. Sin mencionar que para atacarme necesitas mantener los ojos fijos en mí, cosa que no puedes hacer cuando empleo mi velocidad.

Alwar permaneció silencioso ante las deducciones del Patrono, provocando que éste riera con maldad.

— ¿Estoy en lo correcto, no es así? —inquirió—. Podrías seguir escondiéndote dentro de tu burbuja si quieres, pero eso volvería interminable nuestra batalla y ambos tenemos prisa por ponerle un final.

Alwar le daba la razón, sentía la urgencia de adentrarse al palacio para socorrer a la señora Hilda y Flare.

— Así que te mostraré que puedo eludir la técnica de la que te sientes tan orgulloso.

— Inténtalo entonces… pero tu exceso de confianza será tu perdición —Alwar advirtió con serenidad.

El Patrono de la _Stella_ de Arges avivó su cosmos para iniciar el desafío impuesto. Alwar lo imitó, meditando sus opciones, eligiendo la que más le aseguraba el triunfo.

Intencionalmente, Dahack corrió hacia Alwar con el puño extendido a una velocidad mucho más baja de la que puede alcanzar. Tal y como anticipó, el asgardiano no se resistió a atacarlo con su _Tocata Final_. En un paso decisivo, un impulso sobrehumano, Dahack pasó a moverse a una velocidad que quizá vaya más allá de la de un santo de oro.

Alwar de _Benetnasch quedó conmocionado al recibir un poderoso impacto, cuando el gancho derecho del Patrono se le encajara en el abdomen._

_Quedándose sin aire, Alwar recibió numerosos golpes por todos lados, sin poder defenderse, sólo pudo proteger su arpa._

_De pronto, el huracán de golpes dejó de girar a su alrededor al recibir un último impacto en la mandíbula que lo elevó por los aires, cayendo por las escaleras, por encima de los restos de los invasores a los que logró eliminar con anterioridad. Rodó hasta el último escalón, cayendo en la nieve tras perder su casco._

Con el cuerpo lastimado intentó ponerse de pie, mas solo alcanzó a apoyarse con manos y rodillas, escupiendo sangre tras respiraciones entrecortadas.

— Ahora entiendes que no son presunciones mías… de entre todos mis _hermanos_ yo soy el más veloz— dijo con prepotencia, caminando por entre los restos de sus hombres ya cubiertos por la nieve.

Alwar poco a poco pudo enderezar la espalda al apoyar un pie en el suelo.

— Confías mucho en tu capacidad… pero como te dije… —hizo temblar una sola cuerda, logrando que el Patrono detuviera su avance por mera precaución— los hombres como tú caen ante oponentes más débiles todo el tiempo, y todo por su propio ego…

Alwar de _Benetnasch sonrió victorioso para contrariedad del Patrono._

Dahack resintió una presión en las piernas, al mirar descubrió que habían sido aprisionadas por cuerdas de plata. Buscó resistirse, pero no pudo escapar de los hilos que se alzaron de entre los cadáveres esparcidos por las escaleras y por los que anduvo deambulando todo el tiempo, la nieve los había escondido bien. Además, nunca imaginó que el dios guerrero sería capaz de manipular las cuerdas ya cortadas para atraparlo de esa manera, y que encima éstas volvieran a unirse a su arpa para seguir llevando a cabo el aterrador réquiem.

Envuelto por los relucientes hilos, resintió la presión de ellos conforme la música resonaba en sus oídos.

— ¡Maldito! ¡¿Tenías este sucio truco preparado todo el tiempo?! —exclamó con frustración, viendo como múltiples lesiones empezaban a marcarse en su piel.

— Tu propia soberbia te ha llevado a caer en mi trampa. Típico en hombres como tú que alardean de más sobre sus fuerzas pero que jamás se preocupan en conocer la de su oponente.

Dahack comenzó a soltar quejidos conforme las cuerdas se apretaban más a su cuerpo.

— Yo también soy observador. Eres rápido, no lo negaré, pero necesitas un impulso preciso y determinado con tu pie derecho para poder moverte a la gran velocidad de la que presumes, una vez que te detienes eres como el resto de nosotros.

—¡E-esto… no será suficiente! —aseguró, elevando su energía con la que creyó poder liberarse, mas sólo retrasó el paso de las cuerdas ya ensangrentadas.

— Quizá no pueda romper tu armadura —admitió al ver como las cuerdas no tenían efectos sobre ella—, pero no puedes alardear lo mismo sobre la resistencia de tu piel. Verte sangrar significa que no eres diferente a mí, eres mortal y por eso puedes morir.

Dahack cerró con fuerza la mandíbula cuando las cuerdas que rodeaban su cuello se tensaron todavía más.

— ¡Y morirás! —aseguró, tocando con énfasis el arpa en sus manos.

Dahack gritó ante la agonizante tortura. Gran parte de su cuerpo se fue cubriendo por una delgada capa de sangre formada por las líneas carmesí emergentes de sus heridas.

Totalmente indefenso, Dahack sintió la muerte a punto de cortarle la cabeza. ¡Qué humillación! —pensaba avergonzado cuanto más se aproximaba el momento de la nota final.

Alwar estuvo a punto de finalizar su melodía cuando las cuerdas fueron cortadas por una veloz llamarada de fuego. Las flamas se extendieron por las hebras de plata, desintegrando las que aprisionaban al Patrono.

Confundido, Alwar buscó a quien había intervenido en su batalla. Iba a reaccionar con violencia, pero tal ímpetu frenó en cuanto reconoció la figura de un camarada en el campo de batalla.

— ¿Clyde? —musitó perplejo al verlo allí de pie, en medio del Patrono y él como si intentara protegerlo. En su mano sostenía la mítica espada de fuego, la cual retuvo a su costado— ¡Clyde! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿En qué estas pensando?! —Alwar exigió saber. La única explicación que pudo formular en su cabeza es que el excéntrico hechicero quería satisfacer sus deseos de sangre matando él mismo al enemigo, no sería algo extraño… pero la verdad iba más allá de su comprensión.

Entendió demasiado tarde que quien estaba delante de él no era más el dios guerrero de Megrez, sobre todo cuando éste recitó un espeluznante hechizo — _**¡Escudo amatista!**_

— ¡No! —Alwar pudo exclamar antes de ser alcanzado por la ráfaga de cristales que despedazaron su arpa. Cualquier oposición de su parte fue inútil, el terrible maleficio lo aprisionó rápidamente dentro de un gigantesco ataúd de hielo amatista.

— ¡Clyde! —alcanzó a gritar, en un tono que suplicaba una explicación, y que a su vez lo repudiaba por tal traición.

El Patrono vio con asombro lo sucedido, pero no alcanzó a entender la situación del todo. Dahack retrocedió con torpeza, severamente lesionado por el réquiem de cuerdas que estuvo por despedazarlo vivo.

— ¿Ésta es la clase de humanos con los que convives? Esperaba algo… _diferente_ —escuchó decir de aquel que sostenía la llameante espada de cristal.

— ¿Quién eres? —Dahack deseó saber.

— Tu salvador —respondió, volviéndose hacia él.

El Patrono no se sintió más aliviado ante el rostro sombrío sobre el que surcaban líneas centellantes. Tenía un aspecto amenazante por el que no bajaría la guardia.

Todo se volvió un poco más confuso cuando una segunda figura descendió del cielo, pudiendo reconocer a la _marioneta_ de Sennefer.

— Eres tú… ¿Qué demonios significa todo esto? ¡Respóndeme! —Dahack exigió ante la pasiva mirada de Masterebus quien prefirió contemplar la columna de hielo y la expresión congelada del dios guerrero de Eta.

— No tienes por qué estar nervioso —Ehrimanes pidió—, si te quisiera muerto estarías dentro de tu propio ataúd de cristal.

— Eres… un dios guerrero —el Patrono pudo confirmarlo al ver el brillante zafiro en su cinturón —¿Acaso… has decidido traicionar a los tuyos?

— Es algo más complicado que eso, sobre todo para tu pequeño cerebro — Ehrimanes respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! —Dahack rabió, deteniéndose cuando Masterebus se interpuso entre ambos.

— Este hombre está ahora de nuestro lado —explicó con rapidez.

— ¿Y quién eres tú para decidir algo así? ¡No eres nada más que un sirviente y un…!

La espada frente a su rostro lo obligó a callar. Ehrimanes bien podría matarlo, pero al ser algo que todavía no le convenía logró apaciguar tal deseo.

— Cuidaría mis palabras si fuera tú — Ehrimanes advirtió con un gesto molesto. Escuchar que se refirieran a uno de los suyos como esclavo le resultaba intolerante—. La gratitud no viste bien a tu raza, pero deberías comenzar a practicarla.

Dahack no iba a permitir que le hablaran de esa manera, estuvo a punto de ponerse a la ofensiva cuando Masterebus habló.

— Ninguno de nosotros tiene autoridad para decidir si este hombre es digno o no de servir a la causa —aclaró con tranquilidad—. Lo único que podemos hacer es que los hechos hablen por sí mismos, que Caesar sea el que juzgue una vez se dé por enterado… Deberías agradecer su intervención, _**nosotros**_ no íbamos a hacerlo —Masterebus confesó para furia de Dahack.

Por grande que fuera su enojo, el Patrono estaba en desventaja si se le ocurría desquitarse de ese par. Estaba lastimado y sus heridas continuaban sangrando, debía evitar confrontaciones innecesarias.

— Bien —Dahack musitó rencoroso. Sacó un pequeño y delgado frasco cilíndrico de entre su ropaje, bebiendo todo su contenido. Al final lo rompió hasta reducirlo a pequeños trozos— … no sé que hay entre ustedes dos… pero confío en que Caesar se encargará cuando llegue el momento —sonrió, al estar seguro que el Patrono de Sacred Python aplastaría al _nuevo aliado_.

— Confórmate con saber que no me interpondré en su camino, ¡todo lo contrario! Me quedaré aquí mientras ustedes terminan sus asuntos —Ehrimanes aclaró, apoyando la espada de fuego en el suelo como si se tratara de un simple bastón.

Dahack lo miró todavía con más desconfianza, pero guardó silencio al resentir el efecto del tónico curativo.

Ehrimanes vio que los numerosos cortes en el Patrono se fueron cerrando, como si estuviera borrándolos el paso de la nieve y el viento. Pero la curación no fue perfecta, quedaron delgadas líneas ásperas en la piel, cicatrices muy sutiles que le impedirían olvidar su batalla contra el arpista.

— Aún percibo a algunos dioses guerreros por los alrededores… no hay necesidad de que vayan y los busquen, ellos vendrán hasta ustedes —Ehrimanes dijo, mirando hacia un punto en el horizonte—, uno ya se encuentra dentro del palacio —advirtió.

Masterebus podía confirmar lo mismo, percibía un cosmos llamativo dentro del castillo.

— ¿Pelearás contra tus propios compañeros para que tengamos éxito? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganarás tú? —insistió Dahack.

Ehrimanes mostró una sonrisa torcida, tenía sus razones personales y vengativas; no estaba dispuesto a compartirlas, pero una de ellas venía corriendo justamente hacia el Valhalla, quizá la más importante— **Satisfacción…** —respondió con malignidad.

-/-

Elke maldijo su mala suerte, el enemigo no sólo estaba con vida sino ileso y libre, avanzando hacia ella para cumplir con su amenaza.

Agotada y débil, la guerrera de Phecda lanzó una de sus hachas contra la cabeza del Patrono quien sólo se limitó a mover la sien, permitiendo que el arma girara hasta clavarse con potencia en las rocas. Elke intentó hacer lo mismo con el arma que le quedaba, mas Caesar se lo impidió al impulsarse a gran velocidad contra ella.

El cuerpo de Elke se tensó cuando la hoja de la espada azul le atravesara el estomago. Caesar empujó con más fuerza hasta que la punta de su arma se clavara contra la pared más cercana.

Elke gimió cuando su espalda golpeara el muro, soltando una serie de gritos que logró callar exigiéndose autocontrol, escupiendo sangre que alcanzó a manchar los brazos de su enemigo.

Caesar giró y movió la espada para asegurar una herida mortal. Permaneció con dura expresión junto a ella pues deseaba ser testigo de su muerte, no era bueno dejarlo al azar.

El cuerpo de la guerrera tembló, el Patrono sintió dichos espasmos al mantener las manos sobre la empuñadura.

— Sólo tomará unos segundos más —le dijo—. Herí tus órganos vitales por lo que no hay marcha atrás.

— ¿Y… vas a… quedarte a hacerme… compañía? —con el rostro cabizbajo, Elke tosió adolorida—. Qué bien… la verdad… me aterraba la idea de… poder morir sola… —sonrió sarcástica, quizá por última vez.

— Nunca debiste enfrentarte a mí tú sola. Lo que te ofrecí al inicio hubiera sido una mejor opción.

— ¿Una… mejor opción? —Elke repitió, escupiendo—. Puede ser, pero… no podía permitir que continuaras… tu camino, no…

Caesar vio el cosmos blanco de la asgardiana volver a encenderse.

— Mujer impertinente, no tiene caso que continúes con tus vanos intentos. Todo se acabó para ti —dijo con clara impaciencia, sin retroceder.

Caesar contempló sin temor cómo la guerrera intentaba levantar su hacha. No temía que lo atacara pues bastaba con un único movimiento para impedírselo.

En ese momento Caesar escuchó una serie de crujidos que lo llevaron a mirar por encima del hombro. Al contemplar el muro posterior, vio que la superficie comenzó a fracturarse por largas líneas que nacían del punto en el que el arma de Phecda se encontraba alojada.

El Patrono entendió de manera fugaz de lo que esto se trataba, pero fue muy tarde, sobre todo cuando Elke utilizara lo que le quedaba de sus fuerzas para golpear con su hacha restante el muro al que estaba clavada.

Al tratarse de las últimas llamas de su vida, nunca tuvo tal potencia como la que pudo emplear en ese instante tan decisivo. Actuando como una titánide enfurecida la fuerza fue la suficiente para lograr su cometido: un derrumbe inminente que inundaría el desfiladero, aplastándolos bajo toneladas de roca y nieve.

— ¡Maldita! —Caesar gruñó, intentando sacar la espada de su cuerpo, pero Elke se opuso empujándola contra sí para que se adentrara todavía más a sus entrañas.

El Patrono bien puedo intentar escapar, mas dudó al saber el valor que la espada azul tenía para su señor, además la guerrera lo retuvo fuertemente por el brazo.

— ¡Los dos teníamos razón… ambos quedaremos sepultados aquí, infeliz! —Elke sonreía complacida ante el rostro enfurecido del Patrono quien la sujetó por el cuello para estrangularla.

Elke no desperdició energías resistiéndose, sabía que iba a morir por lo que no lucharía contra eso, sólo para llevarse a tal amenaza con ella. Sabía que si ese hombre pasaba por el desfiladero, llegaría a la casa de Freya.

Desde el principio, Elke había estado siguiendo el rastro de este hombre en particular ya que era del que percibía el más peligroso cosmos latiendo en su ser. En cuanto adivinó su destino supo que no tenía caso intentar huir, ni tampoco abrigó la idea de que pudiera vencerle. Al acudir allí, enfrentársele, fue únicamente con la idea de morir junto a él. Durante la batalla buscó la manera sutil de ir debilitando las murallas y así, al final, lograr el derrumbe deseado.

Si se lo hubiera dicho a Freya, la muy obstinada habría insistido en acompañarla, pero no podía permitir tal cosa.

En su último pensamiento, Elke se preguntó con tristeza si alguna vez la temperamental Freya se daría cuenta de su verdadera intención… Y gracias a la visión de una _valkiria _montada sobre un hermoso caballo blanco acompañándolos, tuvo la seguridad de que así sería.

En el momento en que le quebraron el cuello, las paredes montañosas se vinieron completamente abajo, produciendo feroces estruendos y una gran avalancha.

-/-

Freya abrió los ojos sorprendida, reteniendo la respiración. El nombre de la guerrera de Phecda escapó de sus labios que temblaban por la conmoción. El cosmos de Elke se apagó después de una larga agonía.

Desde el balcón principal había seguido la batalla con interés. Su razón y corazón lucharon uno contra el otro a cada segundo, pero logró mantenerse en la vigilia nada más, confiando en que su compañera sería capaz de ganar la batalla…

La tormenta apenas y fue capaz de ocultar los sonidos del derrumbe suscitado a lo lejos. Freya agachó la cabeza con un gesto de pesar. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados por largos minutos en los que sollozó por la guerrera caída.

Sus lágrimas no sobrevivieron al ambiente, por lo que no dejaron rastros notorios en su rostro. Dio un fuerte suspiro tras el cual buscó sobreponerse al remordimiento.

Caminó de prisa hacia el interior de la mansión, bajó hacia el salón, buscando a su madre quien esperaba junto a la chimenea.

— No podemos esperar más, nos iremos ahora —avisó, buscando al príncipe por el lugar, mas no lo encontró—. ¿Dónde está Syd?

La mujer mayor se levantó con semblante preocupado— En cuanto te marchaste hizo un puchero y se encerró en el cuarto de visitas, no ha querido salir por mas que le he insistido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué se lo permites? Que traigan la llave maestra, no tenemos tiempo para sutilezas ahora —dijo malhumorada, emprendiendo su marcha hacia la segunda planta.

Su madre, quien iba tras ella, le ordenó a una sirvienta traer las mencionadas llaves— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Creí que era lo mejor, no sólo porque no quería importunar al príncipe del reino, sino que tras lo que está pasando entiendo su berrinche… pese a todo sigue siendo un niño pequeño, tú eras justamente igual, necia y orgullosa, no querías escucharme.

— En cualquier otro momento lo entendería madre, pero no hoy —la pelirroja respondió a secas.

— Bueno, cuando tengas tus propios hijos veremos qué tan firme es tu mano hacia ellos —rió divertida la mujer.

Al llegar ante la puerta de la habitación, Freya calmó un poco su humor, teniendo la delicadeza de tocar primero, esperando que el niño desistiera de su actitud malcriada. No importó qué tan amable fue su voz, ni sus disculpas por lo ocurrido, no hubo respuesta y eso alarmó de golpe a la guerrera de Odín, quien imaginó lo peor al ver que un copo de nieve se deslizó por debajo de la puerta.

No esperó a que la llave maestra llegara a sus manos cuando rompió la manija y el seguro. Al entrar sintió la brisa gélida por toda la habitación, la cual se coló por una ventana que quedó entre abierta.

Aunque la señora de la casa lo llamó alarmada, Syd no respondió. Freya miró rápidamente por la ventana, imaginando que el pequeño rapaz había salido por allí y de algún modo pudo bajar. Descartó que alguien ajeno haya entrado y se lo hubiera llevado al ver una improvisada cuerda hecha con sabanas colgada del ventanal.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —rabió, negándose a pensar si quiera que Syd estuviera del camino hacia el Valhalla, pero mientras más lo pensaba más sentía que esa era la realidad. ¿Cómo y para qué? Eso aún lo tenía que descifrar. Pidió a los sirvientes que buscaran por la casa y los alrededores algún rastro mientras se vestía con su manto divino, pero su sexto sentido le advertía que debía encontrarlo y muy pronto. El peligro aún se palpaba en el aire.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 29**


	31. Capitulo 30 El vórtice de la tormenta VI

Para Hilda de Polaris fue desgarrador ver a sus vasallos sufriendo de manera tan terrible. En su camino por los pasillos de servicio, se toparon con los cuerpos de hombres y mujeres, algunos inconscientes e invadidos por una fiebre muy alta, otros totalmente inmóviles y exánimes; incluso se toparon con casos en los que hallaban soldados escondidos y petrificados por el horror de las alucinaciones, sus gritos y suplicas terminaban por hacerlos retroceder para continuar con la travesía.

En una ocasión, la noble gobernante no resistió e intentó a ayudar a un anciano, pero sus buenas intenciones la pusieron en peligro. Afortunadamente sus guardias intercedieron, sometiendo al agresor.

Estaba muy angustiada por cómo podría encontrar a Flare y a sus sobrinas. El único consuelo que tenía era que su hijo estaba a salvo, lejos de toda esta locura. De su mente intentaba apartar la idea de no volver a verlo, pero con tantos asesinos rondándolos era algo difícil de lograr.

Subieron unas últimas escaleras, llegando a la gran explanada donde la estatua de Odín se alzaba de manera inmaculada entre las montañas y rodeada por profundos vacíos. Sólo tenían que bajar por el nuevo acceso hacia el área oeste para acercarse más a su objetivo, no parecía complicado.

Pero mientras cruzaban la zona, la sacerdotisa de Odín se detuvo, percibiendo un cosmos maligno que de forma inminente estaba por alcanzarlos.

— ¡Cuidado! — alcanzó a alertar cuando una silueta oscura fue visible entre el cielo tormentoso. Alguien que _parecía_ un gigantesco murciélago salido desde el mismo fondo del Niflheim*.

Hilda se supo blanco de la criatura sombría, por lo que valerosa manifestó su cosmos para enfrentarle. Sin embargo, quedó perpleja cuando uno de los soldados saltara frente a ella, convirtiéndose de manera voluntaria en la presa del depredador oscuro. Una zarpa negra se cerró alrededor del cuello del guerrero, ocasionando heridas letales que le arrancaron un fuerte alarido así como la vida.

La bestia voladora se lo llevó, permitiéndole ser su acompañante por algunos instantes antes de dejarlo caer hacia el mortal abismo.

En cuanto la criatura alada pisó tierra, el segundo guardián se apresuró a colocarse como escudo frente a la dirigente de Asgard. Aunque estaba herido de la espalda, imitaría la valentía de su compañero de ser necesario.

— ¡Detente! —Hilda le ordenó a su subordinado—. No intentes pelear con él, es un enemigo que va más allá de tus capacidades. ¡Por favor!

— Perdóneme señora Hilda —fueron las palabras del heroico soldado, quien no se atrevió a mirarla—, pero juré proteger a Asgard y a su familia sin importar que deba dar mi vida. Le daré aunque sea unos segundos, aproveche por favor para escapar de aquí. ¡Vaya, ahora!

Sin importar las palabras de la sacerdotisa, el soldado avanzó velozmente hacia el mortífero enemigo.

En silencio, Masterebus aplaudió tal arrojo de un siervo por su amo. Él mejor que nadie entendía tal determinación, durante la mayor parte de su existencia ha vivido para salvaguardar la vida de alguien más. Quizá sólo por eso se permitió esquivar los lentos ataques del asgardiano, cuya pica le era igual de peligrosa que un mondadientes.

Masterebus le concedió los segundos que proclamó, y aun así la sacerdotisa permaneció inmóvil, observando con semblante acongojado. Al final, el guerrero de Sennefer golpeó con su ala derecha al soldado, su arma y escudo cayeron en el suelo mientras su cuerpo fue arrojado con tremenda fuerza hacia un pilar.

Ambos impactos bastaron para dejarlo inconsciente y agonizante, Masterebus avanzó con pasos lentos hacia él, sorprendido de escucharlo aún respirar.

— ¡Alto ahí! ¡Seré yo tu oponente! —escuchó decir.

Masterebus se detuvo, tardando en darse la vuelta al dudar de lo que había escuchado. Al hacerlo, observó con incredulidad a la gobernante que a lo lejos le apuntaba con la lanza de su guardián caído. Era una bella visión sin duda, ver a tan elegante mujer dispuesta a pelear cautivaría a muchos enemigos e inspiraría a todos sus aliados.

Al verla de pie en medio de la tempestad, respaldada por la intimidante imagen de Odín despertó en la criatura una inexplicable admiración.

La firmeza y naturalidad con la que sujetaba la lanza tenía intrigado a Masterebus, algo que evitó que se arrojara de inmediato sobre ella para matarla.

— Mujer, deberías seguir tu propio consejo y aceptar tus limitaciones —dijo el pelinaranja de armadura negra.

— No permitiré que nadie más muera frente a mí —respondió Hilda con calma, pero sus ojos destellaban con una fuerte determinación.

— Otra promesa absurda… —musitó Masterebus, no dándole importancia a la sacerdotisa quien volvió a gritarle, aunque cuando estaba por darle la espalda, un sonido lo obligó a girarse de nuevo.

De la punta de esa lanza emergió una esfera blanca que con gran velocidad lo alcanzó. Al golpear su cuerpo el cúmulo de energía aumentó de tamaño, encerrándolo en una esfera dentro de la que fue vapuleado por violentas descargas.

De sus labios humanos escapó un potente grito, al mismo tiempo que su armadura lanzó un rugido espantoso. El casco de Masterebus pareció volverse de plástico por un instante en que se alargó y contorsionó como el ser monstruoso que era.

En cuanto la prisión de luz se disipara, Masterebus se mantuvo de pie, tambaleante por el inesperado ataque que lo debilitó. Sintiéndose herido de gravedad por primera vez en Asgard, abrió los ojos iracundo, desapareciendo todo rastro de piedad que pudo albergar hacia la mujer.

Hilda no se amedrentó, desplegó de nuevo su poder el cual el guerrero esquivó al lanzarse hacia un lado como una bestia de cuatro patas. La sacerdotisa no dejó de intentarlo sin importar sus fallos.

Masterebus volvió a elevarse junto al humo de un impacto fallido, intentando sorprender a la gobernante, pero Hilda estaba esperándolo.

El guerrero de Sennefer se dejó caer en picada, con el brazo cubierto por llamas negras. Sus garras afiladas tenían la clara intención de alcanzar el delgado cuello de la sacerdotisa.

Hilda impregnó la lanza con su cosmos, interponiéndola como un escudo contra el que la zarpa del guerrero se impactó.

Desplegando un campo de fuerza a través de su arma, Hilda impidió el paso del pelinaranja, mas Masterebus persistió. No retrocedió pese a la inestable energía que se estaba generando ante tal choque de poderes.

Las llamas negras sobre la cúpula blanquecina que rodeaba a la sacerdotisa comenzaron a generar relámpagos oscuros.

Hilda dio un paso hacia atrás al no poder contener la fuerza del siniestro guerrero, que parecía crecer cada vez más conforme se alargaba el duelo.

La sacerdotisa se percató de que no podrá aguantar por más tiempo, además si el cosmos de su enemigo terminaba por rodearla sería su fin. En un arriesgado intento, hizo girar la lanza entre sus dedos, generando un crecimiento en el campo protector.

El conflicto entre ambas cosmosenergías llegó a su máximo, produciendo un sonoro estallido que afectó a los combatientes.

Hilda rodó en el suelo, adolorida. Su escudo de fuerza absorbió gran parte del impacto pero aun así presentaba lesiones en las piernas y brazos. Permaneció poco tiempo tendida en el suelo, en vano buscó ponerse de pie al mismo tiempo en que buscaba indicios del invasor.

Vislumbró su silueta, alzándose con cierta dificultad a lo lejos. Hilda observó con ojos asustados cómo su enemigo se aproximaba. Todo su torso derecho, junto con el hombro y brazo conectados a él, se encontraban ensangrentados y quemados, privados de cualquier trozo de armadura pues se evaporó en el momento de la explosión.

El resto de la coraza estaba intacta, pero de ella parecía provenir un tétrico lamento espectral.

— ¡Tú… eres peligrosa… demasiado dañina para _nosotros_…! —el pelinaranja clamó furioso, poseído por el odio que guardaba desde aquella ocasión en Egipto. Su mente revivió la sensación de dolor y ardor al beber la sangre de aquel santo dorado, y ahora esta mujer de cabellos plateados le originó un sufrimiento similar…

En Masterebus creció una necesidad muy grande por eliminarla, ante él tenía a una hija de la luz, mientras él que nació en la oscuridad la encontraba repugnante.

Alargó su brazo sangrante hacia ella, mientras Hilda intentó alejarse de él, arrastrándose en el piso.

Cuando esa pútrida mano estaba por alcanzar su rostro, un haz de luz se abrió paso por entre la tormenta para darles alcance.

Masterebus quedó estupefacto al ver su brazo herido desprendiéndose de su cuerpo después de que unas afiladas cuchillas cortaran su extremidad por encima del codo. La sangre brotó de manera incontrolable, seguido de un alarido por parte del guerrero quien retrocedió afligido, no podía creer lo que había pasado.

Alzó la vista en busca del culpable, encontrándose con una nueva figura que cargaba a la sacerdotisa de Odín en brazos.

Cuando Hilda sintió próximo su fin cerró los ojos por reflejo, mas una brisa huracanada la levantó del suelo y la alejó del peligro.

Al abrir los párpados se encontró con el perfil de su salvador, el de su adorado esposo quien estaba allí para protegerla al fin —Bud— la sacerdotisa sonrió con un gesto cansado.

El dios guerrero de Mizar Zeta se atrevió a dedicarle una mirada con la que expresó lo mucho que se sentía culpable por sus heridas.

— Todo estará bien Hilda. Ya estoy aquí.

**Capitulo 30.**

**El vórtice de la tormenta Parte VI. **_**Misterios y verdades**_**.**

Desesperación, dolor, frío y después vacío infinito... tales son las últimas sensaciones que quedaron impresas en su mente antes de que la oscuridad lo devorara.

Ya antes había sido presa de esa secuencia de sentimientos, años atrás lo experimentó muchas veces y, tal cual ocurría en dichas ocasiones, su conciencia luchó por reanimarlo.

Sentía cobijo y confort por un entorno tibio. Escuchaba algunos murmullos de diferentes voces que se desplazaban a su alrededor. Olfateaba cedro, leños de una hoguera y comida.

— ¡Creo que va a despertar! —escuchó de una vocecilla sobresaltada.

— Cuidado, no te acerques mucho… ¡Hazme caso! —renegó otra.

Una sensación húmeda y constante entre sus dedos lo llevó a despertar. Sus ojos amarillentos enfocaron un techo de madera y sus vigas. Giró un poco el rostro para ver a su fiel compañero lamiéndole la mano con gusto. Sergei tardó en reaccionar, le palpó un poco la cabeza, sintiéndose confundido ya que lo último que recordaba era...

De golpe, Sergei apartó las pieles que lo cubrían, levantándose de la tibia cama sobre la que encontró reposo. Alterado por las memorias de su antigua batalla, miró el lugar como si en cada esquina esperara encontrar a un enemigo.

El lobo Aullido se movilizó alrededor de él en un intento por tranquilizarlo y proteger a las dos mujeres que gritaron asustadas por la reacción del _invitado_.

Con expresión salvaje, el dios guerrero miró hacia donde una joven y una niña se abrazaban detrás de una mesa. Las dos lo miraban con semblante temeroso, pero en la joven se notó un gran sonrojo y bochorno después de cubrir los ojos de la pequeña.

— ¡Espera, espera! ¡No nos hagas daño, por favor! —dijo la sonrojada chica de ojos azules y cabello castaño.

— ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! ¡¿Cómo llegué aquí?! ¡Contesta! —Sergei no cambió mucho su expresión agresiva pese a las protestas de Aullido que lanzaba algunos bufidos y ladridos.

— ¡Responderé todo lo que quieras pero por Odín, deja que te entregue tu ropa! —respondió con fuerza la joven, incómoda por la desnudez del guerrero.

Sergei no sintió pudor aun tras la observación. Que un par de mujeres lo vieran sin ropa era algo que no le mortificaba, pero la presencia de la pequeña le permitió ser un poco más consciente de sí mismo.

Sergei terminó por sentarse en la cama, tapándose la cintura y los muslos con un cobertor. Su mirada se humanizó un poco, pero aún mostraba impaciencia.

La joven de largo cabello castaño respiró con valor para continuar con la penosa situación.

— Bera, ¿podrías traer la ropa del señor? —la hermana mayor le pidió a la niña a quien finalmente podía soltar y dejar ver.

Sergei sostuvo la mirada curiosa de la niñita de ojos y cabello castaño. Ambas sin duda eran asgardianas, pero seguía sin entender cómo es que había terminado allí con ellas.

La niña asintió y fue a buscar lo pedido a otra habitación.

— Bien —dijo la chica con una renovada actitud fuerte, teniendo el valor de caminar por la cabaña hasta pararse frente a Sergei—, no importa que seas un dios guerrero de Odín, estás en mi casa por lo que espero algo de respeto y consideración después de todos los sustos que nos has provocado —dijo, cruzándose de brazos con aparente malhumor.

— ¿Qué pasó exactamente? —insistió, sin disculparse, observando de reojo el lugar. Era una vivienda amplia, con tres puertas que llevaban a habitaciones anexas y una más que conducía hacia la salida. No había lujos pero sí mucha comida a la vista en la cocina. Todo se encontraba perfectamente ordenado, limpio y con un toque muy hogareño.

— Esperaba que despertaras y me lo dijeras —respondió ella, a quien Aullido por alguna razón respaldaba para contrariedad de Sergei—. Escucha, no sé qué está pasando en el reino pero, fue toda una sorpresa que en medio de esta horrible tormenta un hombre apareciera tocando mi puerta.

— ¿Un hombre?

— Sí. Pensé que era alguien buscando refugio, pero en cuanto le abrí entró como si fuera el dueño de mi propiedad, venía seguido por este perro…

— Lobo —corrigió.

— Lo que sea —la joven refunfuñó—. Ese hombre te traía en brazos, pensé que estabas muerto. Él nos dijo que eras uno de los dioses guerreros que protegen Asgard y a la familia real. Pero él no se identificó ni explicó lo ocurrido… era un guerrero claro, se podía ver por su impresionante armadura negra, pero jamás lo había visto, creo que era un forastero.

— ¡¿Estás diciendo que el enemigo… me trajo hasta aquí?! ¡¿Qué disparates son esos?! —cuestionó indignado, viendo a Aullido como si esperara sacar una explicación de su parte. Pero calló al notar que el lobo no se encontraba herido pese a recordar que resultó severamente lastimado por su oponente.

— ¡No me grites! ¡No lo sé! ¡Si era tu enemigo entonces fue uno muy piadoso! —respondió la mujer.

Sergei le pidió al lobo que se acercara, éste acudió a su lado sin demora. Lo examinó con cuidado, sus ojos parecían sanos, parte de su pelaje se encontraba chamuscado pero estaba en perfectas condiciones físicas.

— Sólo me pidió que te cuidara. Yo no te daba muchas esperanzas y le dije que no soy médico ni nada parecido, pero entonces él me dio un frasco —la mujer buscó sobre una repisa el pequeño frasco de cristal vacío, entregándoselo a Sergei quien lo miró con cuidado—, estaba lleno hasta la mitad, me dijo que te lo diera a beber mucho después de que él se fuera, y así lo hice pues me amenazó con que volvería si no seguía sus instrucciones —le apenó decir.

El dios guerrero olfateó el interior del frasco, sin encontrar algún aroma en particular.

— Cuando te lo di, creí que era veneno pues te quejaste, pero terminaste por calmarte y hasta recuperaste color. Te quedaste profundamente dormido después de eso.

Los pasitos de la niña los hizo callar. Bera traía consigo un conjunto de ropa diferente al que él recordaba traer puesto, lo único que reconoció fue el cinturón de su armadura del que aún se aferraba el zafiro de Odín.

Bera se lo entregó con una amplia sonrisa— Aquí tiene señor dios guerrero. Mi hermana tuvo que quitarle su ropa mojada, pero puede usar esta, es de nuestro hermano Axel. No es más bonita pero huele mucho mejor que la que usted traía puesta —dijo la inocente.

Sergei tomó la ropa sin que alguna clase de agradecimiento saliera de su boca. La pequeña Bera volvió al lado de su hermana con un gesto risueño. La joven encaminó a la niña hacia otra habitación donde se tomó unos minutos antes de volver a la estancia.

Sergei ya había terminado de vestirse para entonces con un pantalón negro y abrigo blanco. Le quedaban un poco ajustados, pero no le tomó importancia.

— Volveré a pagarte por esto —le dijo al terminar de ponerse las botas oscuras.

— No quiero tu dinero —la joven respondió—, pero creo que merezco un favor.

— ¿Qué clase de favor? —el joven preguntó con desconfianza.

— Nuestro hermano Axel trabaja en el palacio. No tiene caso que quieras ocultármelo, a estas alturas sé que hay peligro rondándonos. Por favor, si está en ti asegúrate que ese tonto pueda volver a casa.

Sergei se giró hacia la salida para decir —Haré lo que pueda por él, tienes mi promesa.

— Vaya, es bueno ver que puedes ser un poco civilizado —la chica bromeó, mostrando una sonrisa al fin.

— Estoy en deuda contigo, es lo menos que puedo hacer —musitó, avanzando hacia la puerta de salida.

— ¿Te irás tan pronto? Necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas, ¿quizá algo de comer? —la mujer se preocupó.

— No necesito nada más, ya han hecho suficiente.

— Me llamo Asdis, por cierto —dijo ella, sabiendo que jamás se presentaron como debían.

— Tú y tu hermana tienen mi gratitud, Asdis. Y Sergei de Épsilon siempre cumple sus promesas, velaré por tu hermano.

El dios guerrero abrió la puerta, recibiendo la ventisca helada que lo regresó a la realidad. El interior de esa cabaña era un mundo aparte, donde no había batallas ni muerte, sabía que tenía que abandonarlo para perseguir a los hombres que podrían acabar con tal perfección.

Aullido sobó su cabeza contra la pierna de Asdis. La mujer quedó asombrada con los ojos tan expresivos del animal, al que casi pudo imaginar decir "_Gracias_".

Hombre y lobo volvían a correr dentro de la tormenta que se negaba a morir. Sergei continuaba buscándole sentido a lo ocurrido. Él debería estar muerto, sumergido dentro del lago congelado… Seguía sin poder creer que haya sido salvado por uno de los enemigos de Asgard ¿Cómo podía ser eso? ¿Por qué? No lo entendía, y eso lo llenaba de frustración.

Tenía que obtener respuestas. Aunque carecía de la protección de su manto divino, Sergei no estaba dispuesto a abandonar la lucha. Sentía cómo es que todos estaban marchando hacia el palacio del Valhalla, por lo que su siguiente destino era claro.

/-/

Aifor de Merak logró subir por el acantilado tras muchos esfuerzos y decisiones peligrosas, pero su temeridad le permitió llegar lo suficientemente alto para sujetarse del camino del que cayó. Rodó sobre la superficie con evidente cansancio, resintiendo aún el dolor por su brazo roto.

Se forzó a sí mismo a ponerse de pie, avanzando hacia el castillo al ser el sitio donde todos los cosmos de amigos y enemigos estaban reuniéndose. Apenado por la demora, Aifor corrió lo más rápido que pudo, temiendo que la situación se haya salido de control.

En el trayecto, percibió cómo el cosmos de Elke de Phecda Gamma y Alwar de Benetnasch entraron en batalla contra oponentes de gran poder. Eso le dio esperanzas que se derrumbaron al final.

La presencia de Elke se desvaneció por completo, y la de Alwar estaba apagándose con rapidez. Se sintió culpable de no haber estado allí para ayudarlos, tal sentimiento le permitió abrirse camino por las llanuras a mayor velocidad, pudiendo vislumbrar en poco tiempo el palacio y finalmente la entrada.

Paró en seco al ver un objeto extraño que resaltaba entre la tormenta. Había muchos cuerpos sepultados por la nieve, pero Aifor sintió mucha más inquietud por la columna de cristal, así que caminó hacia ella con mucha precaución.

Había alguien encerrado dentro de la amatista, pero sólo hasta que rodeó la columna reconoció al prisionero.

— ¡¿Señor Alwar?! —Aifor exclamó sorprendido. Su primera reacción fue tocar el ataúd amatista, resintiendo una sensación hiriente y congelante que lo hizo retroceder. Fueron sólo unos segundos, pero sintió cómo si le hubiera querido arrebatar la energía.

— E-esto… esto no puede ser… —susurró conmocionado, inseguro de lo que debía hacer o cómo ayudarlo.

— Si fuera tú, lo olvidaría —escuchó a alguien decir.

Sobresaltado, Aifor se giró para distinguir a una figura encapotada descansando a la mitad de las escalinatas ascendentes.

— ¿Maestro? —dudó por un instante, pero el manto divino de Megrez lo confirmaba, se trataba de él —. Yo… qué bueno que está bien… —suspiró aliviado y contento de verlo con vida— ¿Pero qué sucedió? ¿Hay alguna manera de ayudar al señor Alwar? Si este es un maleficio, usted mejor que nadie sabría cómo hacerlo— confió en que le daría respuestas… pero algo no estaba bien, al joven Merak le extrañaba ver una mirada tan pasiva en la cara de su maestro cuando usualmente era arrogante, indiferente y a veces burlesca, por ello no estaba seguro de querer acercarse.

— ¿Quieres salvar a Alwar? —Clyde preguntó, sonriendo un poco—. El método es sencillo, conocimiento básico, recuerda —tocándose la cabeza con el dedo índice—, la mayoría de los encantamientos terminan cuando eliminas a quien lo invocó. Mata al responsable y todo habrá terminado.

— ¿Está seguro?

— Por supuesto. Te lo garantizo, porque fui yo quien lo encerró allí —confesó, sin moverse del sitio en el que reposaba.

— ¡¿Qué dice?! —Aifor se alarmó.

— Lo que escuchaste.

— ¡¿Pero por qué?! —gritó sin poder sentir ira ante tal revelación.

— Aifor, siempre has sido un chiquillo que hace muchas preguntas. Algunas demasiado estúpidas, otras muy atinadas… Conforme crecías me era más difícil esconderte la verdad.

— ¿De qué verdad me está hablando? ¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso con… con convertirse en un traidor?! —espetó al ser la única respuesta en la que pudo pensar.

— ¿Vas a escucharme o seguirás con tus preguntas infantiles? —inquirió el dios guerrero de Megrez con voz tranquila y paciente—. No tengo mucho tiempo, este _maldito_ me ha dejado emerger quizá por última vez, cree que con eso me hará sufrir, pero está muy equivocado. Así que prefiero emplear este tiempo para contarte una historia…

Aifor calló, no lo entendía, ¿de quién estaba hablando? ¿Última vez? ¡¿Qué diablos pasaba?! Escucharlo hablar así le despertaba un mal presentimiento, pues en vez de regañarlo todo sonaba a que se estaba _despidiendo_.

— ¡Pero maestro…!

El asgardiano levantó la mano, ordenándole guardar silencio— Yo era un niño, —Clyde inició con solemnidad—, mucho más joven que tú cuando mis padres murieron a causa de una plaga que azotó nuestro pueblo. Huérfano y sin nadie que se ocupara de mí, fui enviado con el único pariente vivo que me quedaba, un tío de mi padre, Harek era su nombre.

Aifor pestañeó perplejo, nunca antes su maestro le había hablado sobre su niñez.

— Cuando te veía por la mansión, me recordabas tanto a mí… yo también le temí a las gárgolas, a los sirvientes y a la atmósfera sombría del lugar. Harek era un hombre viejo, sabio y poderoso, un hechicero nigromante sin herederos, por lo que mi única paga hacia él sería convertirme en su sucesor. Me introdujo a las artes oscuras, me enseñó magia y encantamientos, me instruyó como si fuera su hijo para algún día traspasar sus conocimientos a otros, tal cual le sucedió a su padre, y al padre de su padre por muchas generaciones…

Clyde hizo una ligera pausa, sintiéndose igual de viejo que aquel hombre del que aprendió tanto.

— La magia me apasionó, fui devoto a mis estudios pero demasiado impaciente y soberbio para aceptar los resultados de mi aprendizaje. Quería devorar el mundo en un solo día ¿pero qué muchacho no actúa así? —rió un poco—. En ti muchas veces me vi reflejado, pero que sea una lección para ti Aifor, pues mi impaciencia me costó caro… Esa actitud fue lo que _lo atrajo a mí_… Ahora sé que todo fue planeado por _él_, para que aquella noche de invierno bajara a la biblioteca y descubriera la cámara secreta, _él_ me guió hasta allí. No pude resistirme y terminé haciendo lo que _él _esperaba… encontré un libro —levantó el voluminoso ejemplar negro, un grillete cuyo peso lo ha sofocado desde entonces—, que me prometió poder y conocimiento más allá de mi comprensión —Clyde avanzó un poco, pisando el centro de las escaleras para mirar a su pupilo desde lo alto—. Y lo hizo, no mintió, pero el precio sigue siendo debatible… pues con ese poder vino mi _maldición_.

— ¿Una maldición? —el dios guerrero de Merak repitió desconcertado.

— Con este libro le abrí las puertas de mi alma a un ser oscuro que se introdujo en lo más profundo de mi ser —admitió después de tantos años—… Harek se percató de lo sucedido muy tarde. Al ser un espíritu existían artes para dominarlo, intentó que aprendiera a controlarlo, pero fue inútil, siempre ha sido demasiado fuerte.

Aifor pensó en esos episodios en que su maestro era invadido por una rabia inexplicable, causando destrozos por toda la mansión. Tales eventos se habían repetido con más frecuencia los últimos años, siempre creyó que tal desenfreno era parte de la atormentada alma de su mentor… ¡pero nunca que fuera causa de una posesión!

— Cuando Harek se dio cuenta de lo peligroso que era, no se atrevió a matarme, debió haberlo hecho… no sé si su decisión fue por _amor_ o porque no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar años de entrenamiento en mí —Clyde prosiguió, nostálgico—… Intentó separarnos, fue un ritual doloroso y brutal pero se dio cuenta de que eso era imposible… la criatura no me abandonaría con esos métodos, así que Harek buscó llegar a un acuerdo… sin embargo a _él_ no le interesaba un cuerpo viejo y decrépito como el suyo, así que se negó y terminó matándolo… El ritual lo había dejado exhausto, por lo que fue fácil para esa abominación hacerlo, usando mis propias manos —Clyde dejó sus brazos colgando a sus costados, soltando el libro que ya no le serviría para nada—… Harek fue la primera de muchas víctimas que estas manos han arrebatado….

— Maestro… ¿por qué… por qué nunca me lo dijo? —Aifor cuestionó con malestar, sus ojos humedecidos por una culpa ajena que no debía sentir—. Tal vez hubiéramos podido…

— Aifor, ya he intentado muchas cosas para liberarme de este mal… pero ni siquiera puedo quitarme la vida con mis manos, eso liberaría a la bestia y sólo necesitaría hacerse de otro cuerpo para continuar con su existencia errante —explicó, conservando la serenidad pese a todo—. A base de algunos conjuros pude volver mi situación un poco más estable, logré atarlo completamente a mí… un contrato de sangre que le impide abandonarme a voluntad, por lo que si muere conmigo, ya sea por el tiempo o a manos de alguien más, los dos nos desvaneceremos en el limbo… Es lo máximo que pude lograr.

— ¡Debe haber alguna forma de…!

— Tu _sueño_… ¿sabes por qué es que serás testigo de mi muerte, Aifor? —Clyde volvió a interrumpirlo— Ahora podemos confirmarlo, tú vas a ser quien me mate…

— ¡No! ¡Me niego a hacer algo como eso! —gritó al serle una idea impensable.

— Debes hacerlo, de lo contrario habrá muchas sepulturas como esa por toda Asgard —apuntó hacia la prisión de cristal donde se encontraba el arpista—. La primera ha sido para Alwar, la próxima podría ser la tuya, la de la señora Hilda y la de todos aquellos a cuantos conozcas… Ti-tienes… que hacer…lo… —a Clyde se le dificultó el decir, alarmándose al ser la señal de que Ehrimanes estaba buscando retomar el control.

— ¡¿Por qué… por qué ahora tiene que pasar esto?! —Aifor reclamó, cerrando los puños con desesperación.

— ¡Es el destino, ya lo viste! —Clyde se sujetó con fuerza la frente, luchando por prolongar _su estancia_— ¡No seas estúpido, no puedes cambiar el futuro, nunca has podido, no lo harás ahora! ¡Él no tendrá contemplaciones en matarte! ¡Tienes que hacerlo, aún puedes salvar a Alwar, es la única salida! —Clyde estiró el brazo hacia su pupilo de manera suplicante—. ¡Aifor! ¡Te entrené y acogí por este único motivo… para que el día en que ya no pudiera más tú me eliminaras…! —confesó furioso—. ¡Hice todo lo que pude… esto es el final...! ¡Vive o muere Aifor, decide tu futuro ahora… porque yo… yo ya no puedo hacer más por ti!

— ¡Maestro! —Aifor quiso correr a su lado, mas sus sentidos le advirtieron que el cosmos del guerrero de Megrez desapareció para dar paso a una presencia oscura y maligna.

_Su maestro_ permaneció de pie, respirando un poco agitado, pero al final apartó la mano que le cubría la frente para permitir que un semblante sombrío e invadido de centellas se mostrara.

Aifor quedó enmudecido al ver los ojos relampagueantes y las grietas luminosas que adornaban ahora la cara de su mentor.

— _Vaya despedida… creí que sería mucho más emotiva, pero en vez de eso prefirió contarte el inicio de nuestra íntima y personal relación_ —sonrió la criatura con el rostro de Clyde de Megrez, de cuyos labios salía una doble voz espeluznante.

— ¡Tú…! ¡Maldito! —clamó iracundo.

— _El_ _pequeño Aifor ha llegado —_Ehrimanes sonrió con sorna—_. Te estábamos esperando con ansiedad._

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

— _¿Yo? ¿De ti?_ —rió—. _Bueno, ya que lo preguntas, me tomaré la molestia de responderte: sólo quiero desquitarme de años de tortura y frustración _—movió los brazos de manera teatral hacia el firmamento—. _En ocasiones pienso mucho en lo que sucedió en el río aquel día, has sido el único ser humano que ha escapado de mis colmillos… quizá sólo quiera devorarte para llenar ese vacío que dejaste en mí._

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Aifor fue invadido por cierto temor—. ¿Ya nos habíamos visto antes?

— _Oh, yo te he visto toda tu vida, vi tus primeros pasos, escuché tus primeras palabras, soy como tu padre_ —rió desvergonzado—, _por supuesto que no había podido salir hasta hoy para poder decirte "Hola, hijo"_ —Ehrimanes apartó la capa que lo cubría, dejando a la vista la espada de hielo que completaba el manto sagrado de Megrez Delta. La criatura se impulsó hacia Aifor, quien logró evadir el espadazo vertical. Aifor se abrumó al ver cómo el arma se prendió en llamas antes de tocarlo, pero alcanzó eludir el primer golpe, y los que le siguieron.

El joven Merak se agachó y esquivó con gran destreza, siendo perseguido por la espada flameante. Su mayor preocupación era alejar al enemigo de donde se encontraba Alwar, por lo que procuró ascender hacia el interior del palacio.

Ensordecido por el paso de las llamas a su alrededor, Aifor tropezó, cayendo sobre las escaleras. Se volvió a tiempo para envolver su mano con fuego y detener la hoja de la espada de Megrez que buscó atravesarle el pecho. Su mano sangró por el filo pero no fue lastimada por las llamas.

Ehrimanes empleó todo su peso sobre la empuñadura para vencer al aterrorizado joven. Percibir el olor de su sangre le despertó la hambruna insaciable por la que han sucumbido cientos de seres humanos, siendo una motivación poderosa para lograr su cometido.

— _¿Y Clyde confiaba en ti para detenerme? _—rió prepotente—. _Conozco todo de ti y sé que no tienes ninguna oportunidad. ¡Eres un fracaso, no tardó en darse cuenta! Por eso prefirió marchitar su cuerpo hasta donde era posible._

— ¡¿Qué… estás diciendo?! —el guerrero de Merak apenas podía contener la espada, si cuando menos no tuviera roto el brazo habría más oportunidades.

— _Como lo oyes, sabiendo que algún día yo tendría el control buscó la manera de atrofiar su cuerpo para las peleas. Él era un joven sano y con mucho potencial, pero tú, tú fuiste su motivación para destruirse a sí mismo. Sus brebajes y formulas estaban destinadas a volverlo un saco decrepito de carne y huesos, ese era uno de sus planes, pero no contaba con que mi liberación ocurriría antes de lograrlo. Es cierto… no está en su mejor forma, pero aún me sirve para ver vistos mis propósitos _—siseó la serpiente venenosa.

Aifor se atragantó al escucharlo, por fin entendía la razón de por qué la salud de su maestro fue deteriorándose. Cuando le preguntaba, Clyde le daba muchas evasivas… ya que lo pensaba con cuidado, siempre fue un hombre que le ocultó demasiadas cosas.

— _Clyde guardó muchos secretos para ti_ —dijo, como si hubiera podido leerle la mente_—. Era un tonto sentimental, creyó que durante mis aventuras fui el que mató a tus padres, pero él no sabe que fui yo quien te encontró aquel día… un inofensivo bebé en medio de la nada, de dónde saliste o cómo llegaste allí sigo sin entenderlo… pero tenía tanta hambre que no me importó… pero ahora comprendo que fuiste puesto ahí con un motivo: ¡fastidiarme!_

Ehrimanes clavó su pie en el estomago de Aifor. El chico perdió fuerza, mas logró girar el cuerpo para eludir la estocada mortal. Realizó un movimiento de pies que terminaron por empujar a su enemigo por las escaleras.

El guerrero de Merak se incorporó rápidamente, enfadado por escuchar todas esas confesiones. Intentaba asimilarlas pese a que la pena y el coraje querían desbordarse por sus ojos.

— No puedo creerlo…. ¡Nunca había conocido a una criatura tan vil como tú! —el joven bramó furioso—. ¡Ahora entiendo por qué él maestro llevaba una vida tan solitaria y reservada! ¡No quería que se involucraran contigo!

Ehrimanes se levantó, sonriendo con una dentadura relampagueante— _Es cierto, nuestro amigo se volvió todo un ermitaño, eso lo hizo todo muy aburrido pero… entonces dime ¿qué papel jugabas tú en todo eso?_ —cuestionó con malicia.

— Yo tampoco lo entendía, creí que era soledad, una extraña piedad —respondió acongojado—, ¡pero si le hiciste creer todo este tiempo que mataste a mi familia, es porque se sentía culpable!

La furia hizo arder su cosmos flameante, creando una extensa zona en la que la tormenta dejó de existir. El cuerpo de Aifor brilló como lava hirviente antes de atacar — _**¡Caos de Muspelheim*! **_—desatando una feroz marejada de fuego que derritió la nieve y los cadáveres a la redonda.

Ehrimanes fue alcanzado por ese vendaval infernal, siendo consumido por las brasas y el calor sofocante.

El dios guerrero abrió por un instante las puertas del reino de fuego, liberando un río de llamas incontrolable, fundiendo todo a su paso.

Sobre el suelo carbonizado, Aifor respiraba con dificultad, resintiendo debilidad física y emocional. Aunque empleó gran parte de sus energías, no iba a dejarse llevar por la ilusión, el enemigo aún estaba con vida. Distinguió su silueta en medio del cenizo cráter que dejaron sus flamas. Las estelas de humo desaparecieron rápido por el viento glaciar, pero el guerrero no se movía en lo absoluto.

Una clase de arrepentimiento invadió al dios guerrero de Merak. Se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos pero no podía lastimar el cuerpo de su maestro por eso… ¡tenía que encontrar alguna forma de salvarlo!

Se acercó a él, imaginándolo inconsciente e incapacitado. Se mordió el labio al saberse incapaz de cumplir la voluntad de su maestro… Siempre fue débil ante los ojos de Clyde, ahora lo sabía… Ni siquiera ahora sentía la convicción necesaria para llevar a cabo su deseo.

Lo único que pudo pensar es en pedir ayuda a la señora Hilda, quizá ella fuera capaz de lograr alguna clase de milagro. Optó por emplear su cosmos gélido para aprisionar a su enemigo de manera temporal, cuando menos hasta que terminara la ola de terror que azotaba la tierra de Odín.

Alargó el brazo hacia el durmiente Ehrimanes, sólo para recibir un sablazo de la espada de fuego.

Aifor gritó de dolor por el golpe. Su brazal y guante quedaron desechos, su extremidad continuó pegada al resto de su cuerpo pero no podía moverla tras terminar horriblemente quemada y cortada.

— _Eres igual de arrogante que Clyde. Si él no caía ante tu insignificante poder, ¿por qué he de hacerlo yo?_

Aifor retrocedió con un par de saltos, mirando su brazo seriamente lesionado.

— _Bajaste la guardia, eso te ha costado la pelea, estas indefenso ante mí_… —aclaró Ehrimanes, poniéndose de pie. La armadura de Megrez presentaba cierto daño, y el guerrero estaba un poco maltrecho, pero no lo suficiente para sentirse derrotado.

— ¡A-aún puedo pelear! —Aifor bramó con valentía.

— _Confías mucho en tu habilidad sobre los elementos… pero eres un gusano si te comparas con un fiel hijo del abismo como yo…_

En cuanto Ehrimanes tronó los dedos, la atmósfera invernal se tornó un poco pesada, la misma nieve alentó su movimiento hasta que la corriente adoptara un ciclo distinto. En un instante, Aifor se vio rodeado por un enjambre de copos blancos que se pegaron a su cuerpo, transformándose en un cristal tan resistente como para no poder liberarse, sólo su cabeza quedó descubierta.

— _Sería tan fácil…_ —musitó Ehrimanes, apuntando la espada de fuego hacia el corazón de su rival—. _Tu existencia hizo que mi huésped tomara decisiones estúpidas, una tras otra, las cuales nos han conducido hasta este día. Maldícelo, ódialo, porque él fue el causante de todo. Pienso hacer que se arrepienta, dejándolo ver cómo te destrozo, miembro por miembro, ¡y después nos haremos un festín con tus restos!_

Aifor sudaba nervioso mientras castañeaba los dientes. Estaba sobrecogido por el dolor, atrapado dentro de ese témpano de hielo sentía que no podía pensar, ni respirar, le dolía cada centímetro de su ser al sentir como si numerosas estacas de hielo se encontraran clavadas en sus huesos y le helaran la sangre. Nunca había sentido un frío como ese, iba más allá del que hubiera experimentado jamás.

— _Sin embargo… en el largo tiempo que he convivido con los humanos, he descubierto que hay dolores más profundos que los que una espada puede lograr… Las palabras hieren de formas más permanentes y eficaces, pero sobre todo __**la verdad**__… La verdad es el arma más letal de todas…_

Ehrimanes estiró la mano y le sujetó fuertemente la cabeza, presionándolo con un claro deseo de romperle en cráneo.

— _Y ya que tenemos algo de tiempo, quiero comprobar qué tanto puedo lastimarte usando esa __**arma**__ en tu contra, por lo que te revelaré el oscuro secreto que Clyde guardó para ti. Voy a decirte la clase de ser mezquino y manipulador que fue… para que entiendas que él fue perfecto para mí. Si somos tan entrañables y compatibles es porque somos iguales_ —le dijo con un gesto malvado, jalándole los cabellos para que levantara el mentón que casi mordió—. _Tu papel pequeño zángano era sencillo… Clyde y yo llegamos a un acuerdo ese día en que apareciste en nuestras vidas, y a cambio de que yo me mantuviera tranquilo él me prometió que te moldearía para que fueras un __**huésped perfecto**__ para mí en cuanto llegaras a una edad adecuada_ —los ojos de Aifor se abrieron desmesuradamente, sacándole a Ehrimanes una carcajada—. ¡_Así es pequeño ingenuo, nunca fue piedad, mucho menos bondad, ni culpabilidad¡ ¡Clyde sólo buscaba salvarse a sí mismo!_ —exclamó hilarante, produciendo una atronadora carcajada que ensordeció los oídos del dios guerrero de Merak.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 30**

**Niflheim*:** en la mitología nórdica es el reino de la oscuridad y de las tinieblas, envuelto por una niebla perpetua.

**Muspelheim*:** es el reino del fuego en la mitología nórdica.


	32. Capitulo 31 El vórtice de la tormentaVII

_Asgard, cinco años atrás._

En el palacio del Valhalla, el silencio acallaba la alegría y la ansiedad de los habitantes del castillo. Todos estaban a la expectativa de una célebre noticia sin desatender sus quehaceres, ni los preparativos de la celebración.

Bud de Mizar era uno de ellos, quizá el que más permanecía tenso y nervioso durante la espera.

Cuando se le fue notificado el inicio de _las labores_, él decidió permanecer en una de las habitaciones del palacio, la cual había transformado en una celda que apenas podía encerrar su inquietud. Nunca imaginó que llegaría a sentirse así, pero sus padres se lo advirtieron— _Cuando llegue el momento será mucha tu impotencia, pero deberás hacerte a un lado y dejar que otros se encarguen_.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba lentamente en la caja del reloj, el dios guerrero fue notando por la ventana que algunos campesinos comenzaron a reunirse en la explanada bajo la mirada de la estatua de Odín.

— _¿Y si resultan gemelos?_ —era la pregunta con la que Bud se atormentó conforme el vientre de Hilda fue creciendo con el paso de los meses. Aunque ella le aseguró que no, el estigma sufrido en su infancia le hacía temer el oscuro sentido del humor de los dioses.

Pese a que Hilda cambió las leyes sobre el nacimiento de gemelos hace tiempo, sabía que era difícil cambiar la forma de pensar de las personas… ¿Toda esa gente aceptaría que su gobernante trajera al mundo un par de gemelos? ¿Lo culparían a él? ¿Los rechazarían sólo por creencias ridículas? El pensar en todo eso lo sofocó un poco, decidiendo apartarse del ventanal.

Bud volvió junto a la chimenea, dando un último trago a su copa antes de dejarla en la repisa rocosa sobre la que recargó sus manos, permaneciendo allí para contemplar los maderos crujir bajo el yugo del fuego.

Tenía que alejar a sus viejos demonios. El tormento del pasado había quedado atrás, por lo que no debía sentir resentimiento.

Debía agradecer que el destino le sonrió una vez terminada la locura de dioses como Poseidón y Hades: se le permitió reencontrarse con sus padres y labrar una mejor relación con ellos a base del perdón; le fueron cedidos sus derechos de nacimiento; se le confirió el titulo de dios guerrero de Mizar, convirtiéndose en una pieza importante en la reconstrucción y reorganización de Asgard; se ganó el corazón de Hilda de Polaris y ahora ella estaba por darle a su primer hijo. Sí, tenía mucho que agradecerle al _destino_…

Bud vio como la chimenea estuvo a punto de apagarse, pero en una clase de arrepentimiento las llamas volvieron a danzar más altas y llamativas que antes. El dios guerrero lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro, sabiéndose acompañado por algo sobrenatural.

Giró por completo al reconocer a la mujer que apareció junto al ventanal del que se había alejado con anterioridad. Ella observaba hacia el exterior con cierta curiosidad.

— _El nacimiento de tu primogénito es un suceso que debe celebrarse_— la mujer dijo con esa voz suave y celestial que escuchó desde su primer encuentro—. _El pueblo de Asgard es cálido y gentil, esperan conocer el nombre de su futuro soberano ¿lo has decidido ya?_

Aunque a Bud no le alegraba su presencia, entendía que la diosa debía estar aquí, después de todo esto era sólo parte de _su proyecto_.

— Extraña pregunta viniendo de ti, la norna Skuld —respondió con seriedad—. De seguro conoces la respuesta desde hace mucho tiempo— Bud caminó, colocándose a su lado.

El tiempo no causa efectos en las hijas de Odín. Skuld era tal cual la vio aquel día, de largo cabello rubio, piel bronceada, labios de color carmín. El casco alado que lleva sobre su cabeza continúa ensombreciendo sus ojos y su armadura resplandecía con una inexplicable aura mística.

— Ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos —prosiguió Bud, sin dejar de mirarla— … Por un momento llegué a creer que no volvería a verte… Tal vez deseaba que así fuera.

Lejos de sentirse ofendida, la valquiria sonrió débilmente. Conocía el frágil corazón humano, y entendía sus miedos.

— _En ese entonces te dije que había grandes planes para ti Bud. Asgard vive en paz y armonía gracias a ti y a tu esposa, sólo por eso es que ahora tu verdadera misión está por comenzar, pues es tu hijo quien será importante para Asgard en el futuro._

— ¿Mi hijo?...—los ojos del asgardiano se abrieron con temor.

—_Lo que aprenda de ti será determinante para el futuro de Asgard, incluso del mismo Valhalla. Los hijos tienden a ser el reflejo de sus padres, es por eso que te elegí a ti Bud, sé que él aprenderá cosas valiosas a tu lado, tus cualidades, tu honor, tu ética, tu espíritu…_

— Espera un momento Skuld— Bud la interrumpió, conteniendo la frustración que sintió ante las palabras de la norna.

— _No me malentiendas. Yo no planeo interferir en la vida de tu hijo, nada se le será privado, tendrá una vida al lado de sus padres_— extendió una mano, siendo de su palma que se creó un delgado hilo color perla que de inmediato se alargó e introdujo dentro de la melena dorada de la hija de Odín, convirtiéndose en uno más de sus cabellos—_. Su hilo en mi telar está en tus manos ahora, tú tejerás su destino hasta el día en que tome las riendas de su camino, siendo entonces cuando podremos saber si cumpliste bien o no tu encomienda. Sé dichoso Bud, pues Odín te ha bendecido con su aprobación._

— ¡Skuld, tú no puedes…!

Bud calló, sobresaltado cuando un par de golpes a la puerta de la habitación lo obligó a girarse. Al volverse nuevamente hacia la valquiria, esta había desaparecido.

Escuchó que una voz femenina lo llamaba del otro lado de la puerta con insistencia, reconociendo la voz de Flare.

Hilda de Polaris sonrió con dulzura al ver a su esposo entrar a la recamara. Con el cabello trenzado, la sacerdotisa se encontraba en cama bajo tibias mantas que atrapaban con facilidad el calor de la chimenea cercana. En sus brazos, un pequeño dormitaba envuelto en un cobertor.

El dios guerrero caminó muy poco dentro de la habitación, deteniéndose sin siquiera acercarse lo suficiente a la cama.

Desde allí Bud contempló a ambos, sintió que su corazón no era capaz de albergar la dicha que lo bombardeó al verlos juntos. Estaba completamente conmovido por la madre y el niño que reposaban después del laborioso parto.

En silencio dio gracias a Odín por encontrarlos sanos y salvos.

Hilda estiró el brazo hacia él, animándolo a acercarse. Bud rodeó la cama, sentándose al lado de su esposa a quien abrazó con delicadeza. Le dio un beso en la frente y ella respondió con una caricia en su mentón.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó él, dedicándole toda su atención. Nunca la había visto tan radiante, tan feliz. La maternidad le había dado una _nueva luz_.

— Un poco cansada— respondió ella, refugiándose en los fuertes brazos de su esposo—Estoy bien, Odín nos bendijo este día Bud— con ternura removió un poco las mantas que cubrían al recién nacido, haciéndolo respingar un poco.

— Es tan pequeño…— se le escapó decir a Bud, entusiasmado.

— Aún no decidimos su nombre— Hilda murmuró, risueña.

Bud no pudo resistirse más y pasó su mano sobre la diminuta cabeza del bebé, la cual estaba cubierta con poco cabello del mismo color que el de su madre.

— Desde el día en que me diste la noticia, te cedí todos los derechos para escogerle uno apropiado —le recordó, bromeando—. Yo de seguro lo arruinaría.

La mujer acunó al recién nacido al saberlo inquieto. Hilda con mucho cuidado lo colocó en los brazos de Bud, para así propiciar el primer encuentro entre padre e hijo.

Las manos de Bud temblaron un poco, inseguras ante la frágil e indefensa criatura. Terminó sonriendo, encantado con ese pequeño individuo que llegó a sus vidas para darles un nuevo sentido.

— Estuve pensando y —la gobernante comenzó a decir—… si no te opones ¿por qué no lo llamamos "_Syd"_? En honor a tu hermano.

Bud miró sorprendido a Hilda. Con honestidad podía decir que en algún momento lo pensó, mas no deseaba imponer sus deseos personales en tan importante decisión.

— ¿Estás segura?...— preguntó él.

— ¿No te gusta?— ella respondió.

— ¿Hablas en serio? Me encanta la idea— se inclinó hacia la sacerdotisa para sellar la decisión con un beso—. Aquí y ahora Hilda, te juro que protegeré a ambos hasta el final de mis días, no permitiré que nada ni nadie arruine su felicidad —sin importar que tuviera que alzar los puños contra el mismo dios que le ha dado tanto.

—Debemos dar el anuncio, Bud— comentó Hilda al estar enterada del interés de la comunidad por el nacimiento del príncipe—. El ocaso está próximo y el frío aumentará pronto. No hagamos esperar más a nuestra gente.

Hilda se preocupó por el bienestar de su pueblo, por lo que con ayuda logró ponerse de pie. Caminó despacio con el bebé en brazos, abrigada y respaldada por su esposo quien no intentó persuadirla.

Los tres salieron a la terraza y los aldeanos señalaron hacia sus bondadosos dirigentes.

La explanada del palacio estaba repleta de personas; los guardias mantenían sus posiciones para evitar cualquier incidente, pero sentían el mismo júbilo que el resto de la población.

Con el niño en brazos, Hilda miró conmovida a su gente quien vitoreaba con alegría.

— Pueblo de Asgard —dijo ella con júbilo—. Agradecemos su preocupación e interés por el natalicio de nuestro hijo. Jamás olvidaremos su bondad en esta acción, ni tampoco permitiremos que él lo olvide —alzó al niño por encima de su rostro, cómo si deseara entregárselo a su pueblo y consagrarlo al cielo sobre ellos—. Este es Syd, príncipe de Asgard, y futuro soberano de las tierras de nuestro señor Odín. Que nuestro dios le conceda sabiduría, fuerza y espíritu para convertirse en el gobernante que este pueblo merece.

— _¡Viva el príncipe Syd!_— clamó alguien dentro de la multitud, logrando que se alzara un coro en ritmo de alabanza.

Sobre ellos, el cielo mostraba su mejor cara. Ni una nube osaba a interponerse en el resplandor de las primeras estrellas de la noche, mucho menos sobre la osa mayor que brilló de forma inusual, no pasando desapercibido para Hilda y Bud que la contemplaron con cierta preocupación.

De las estrellas descendieron cilindros luminosos que se precipitaron a tierra sobre diferentes puntos del reino nevado. La gente ahogó gritos de sorpresa ante el fenómeno del que eran testigos. Aquellos que han vivido lo suficiente y fueron afortunados, recordaban que tales luces sólo eran el preludio del nacimiento de nuevos dioses guerreros.

Bud miró a Hilda que estaba tan consternada como el resto de los testigos. Ella no era responsable de la invocación, mas no le tomó mucho tiempo para recobrar un semblante tranquilo, como si el viento le hubiera murmurado palabras al oído, revelándole un secreto— Debemos estar agradecidos Bud, es la ofrenda del Valhalla para nuestro hijo—explicó sonriente.

En el dios guerrero de Mizar se despertó un terrible presentimiento. Debía ser obra de Skuld, mas estaba lejos de poder adivinar lo que la valquiria tenía planeado para ellos en el futuro…

**Capitulo 31.**

**El vórtice de la tormenta Parte VII.**

Masterebus cayó de rodillas siendo víctima de un profundo dolor, soltando fieros bufidos al luchar contra la agonía por la pérdida de su brazo. Veía furioso el charco de sangre que se estaba congelando bajo sus pies.

Bud de Mizar se alejó del enemigo, llevando consigo a su esposa a quien dejó descansar bajo el techo de la construcción más cercana, debiendo confiarle su seguridad a los pilares y arcos sólidos del palacio.

Desearía que alguno de los otros dioses guerreros estuviera presente para encomendarle el cuidado de Hilda, pero por ahora lo único que podía hacer era mantenerla en un sitio cercano, donde no la perdiera de vista.

Antes de volver al campo de batalla, Hilda lo tomó de las manos, reteniéndolo a su lado — Bud… ten mucho cuidado. Sergei, Elke, Clyde y Alwar han sido derrotados —habló temerosa.

— Lamento no haber podido hacer nada para ayudarlos, pero comprobé que esta tormenta no es normal, es como si todo el reino estuviera cubierto por una poderosa maldición —Bud explicó para contrariedad de Hilda—. Intenté llegar a aquí cuanto antes, pero me fue imposible, pareciera que la misma tempestad tiene vida y pensamientos propios, bloqueó mi paso hacia aquí en cada uno de mis intentos.

— Entonces… es como me lo suponía, esta tormenta fue provocada. Alguien está detrás de ella, es quien me impide ponerme en contacto con nuestros aliados en el exterior.

Bud asintió— Es lo más probable. Algo debió pasar para que al fin el camino se me revelara hasta aquí, de lo contrario… quizá yo no hubiera podido… —el dios guerrero calló, la sola idea de haber perdido a Hilda le estrujaba el corazón.

La sacerdotisa lo notó, compartiendo su mismo pesar ante el pensamiento de una trágica separación.

Los dirigentes de Asgard se exaltaron al escuchar un funesto alarido por parte de Masterebus, quien sin moverse de su posición había invocado el poder de las llamas negras en su mano restante.

La criatura utilizó el calor de las llamas para tratar su herida, cerrando el excesivo flujo de sangre. No le resultó nada placentero fundir su propia carne, pero al lograr su propósito pudo reincorporarse a la lucha.

Bud sostuvo la mirada de su oponente, no sintiendo temor pese a que los ojos de Masterebus se habían inyectado por una capa de oscuridad en la que resaltaba el color amarillo de su iris.

Entendiendo lo feroz que sería su rival, no dudó más en dejar a Hilda atrás. Avanzó por la explanada donde libraría una batalla a muerte.

El rostro de Masterebus estaba contraído con un rictus de furia, mientras que el asgardiano mantenía una expresión imperturbable.

Masterebus alargó el único brazo que le quedaba, mostrando lar garras de su brazal, con las que le arrancaría la vida a su enemigo.

Bud no tardó en mostrarle que también contaba con afiladas zarpas para combatir, dejando a la vista las afiladas garras con las que cortó su brazo.

— Nunca les perdonaré haber irrumpido en nuestra tierra sólo para traer muerte y destrucción. Pero tú —lo señaló con desprecio— terminarás hecho pedazos por tocar a mi esposa.

Tanta fanfarronería logró que Masterebus se lanzara primero al combate. Bud respondió garra con garra, el impacto entre ambas y la tensión entre ellas generaron vistosas chispas.

Masterebus perdió la calma que lo había caracterizado desde el principio, demostrando que sin importar que se viera como un ser humano por el exterior, continuaba siendo un monstruo en su interior. El daño y dolor sufrido expusieron su verdadera naturaleza, un agente del mal que no pararía hasta ver a sus enemigos eliminados.

Bud se desplazaba atinadamente, evadiendo los ataques directos de su oponente. Era fácil leer los movimientos de su adversario si se comportaba como un ser irracional.

El dios guerrero de Mizar no tuvo problemas en alcanzarlo con sus golpes, era mucho más diestro y disciplinado, tal vez hasta más veloz. Bud lo pateó repetidas veces en la cabeza, estrellándolo contra un pilar decorativo después de una potente patada en el pecho.

Masterebus se levantó presuroso, alzando el vuelo donde el enemigo no pudiera alcanzarlo. Asechó como un halcón a su presa, pero el dios guerrero no lucía para nada impresionado, ni mucho menos preocupado por la batalla. La criatura detestó su mirada tan confiada y prepotente, desearía poder arrancarle los ojos y aplastarlos entre sus dedos.

Había enfrentado a contrincantes como él antes, pero era la primera vez que se sentía tan humillado y presionado como ahora ¿Acaso todas esas _extrañas_ sensaciones se debían a su nuevo cuerpo?— ¡Qué tontería!— Masterebus pensó con mortificación.

Invadido por la ira, expulsó su cosmoenergía negra, envolviéndose completamente por fuego oscuro para llevar a cabo la técnica con la que le dio fin al guerrero de Épsilon.

Bud admiró el poder de su oponente, pero no creía ser menos poderoso que él. Elevó su cosmos resplandeciente, dispuesto a contraatacar en cuanto estuviera dentro de su rango de alcance.

— _**¡Aleteo abismal! **_—Masterebus rugió durante el veloz descenso.

— Eres mío—Bud aseguró su victoria antes de saltar para interceptarlo— _**¡Garras del tigre vikingo!**_

La luz y la oscuridad se estrellaron como en todo canto épico. El tronido desgarró a la tormenta misma y paralizó el corazón de Hilda de Polaris por un instante.

Ambos bólidos pasaron a través del otro pareciendo un empate, sin embargo, cuando una gran cantidad de fluido negro salió del cuerpo de Masterebus, fue claro quién fue el vencedor.

Bud maniobró en el aire, cayendo de pie. Su capa estaba incinerándose por las llamas del enemigo por lo que apartó los restos de tela con prontitud.

Masterebus cayó de costado, volviendo a encharcarse en sangre negra. Su armadura presentaba severos y profundos cortes que alcanzaron a llegar hasta su cuerpo humano, por lo que una mezcla de ambas sangres escurrió por la coraza maltrecha.

El guerrero luchó por reincorporarse, mas cuando Bud plantó su pie sobre su espalda se lo impidió.

— Eso fue por Sergei —musitó con resentimiento, sujetándolo del casco para encorvar su espina. Clavó todo el largo de sus garras repetidas veces en su espalda, sacándole largos alaridos así como hilos de sangre—, por Clyde, por Elke, por Alwar, por Hilda.

Bud lo jaló hacia arriba, obligándolo a levantarse, dándole un empujón para que tomara distancia. Abatido por todas sus heridas, Masterebus logró mantenerse de pie. De manera tambaleante se giró hacia el asgardiano quien ya preparaba su técnica mortal.

Masterebus sentía un intenso dolor lacerante por todo su cuerpo, el sufrimiento de _su hermano_ era suyo y viceversa. Escuchaba sus jadeos y los suyos al unísono. Los dos corazones palpitaban con fuerza ante la posible destrucción, mas era el cuerpo humano el que estaba por desfallecer.

Mientras vivió como un demonio completo, jamás experimentó estas emociones antes de caer contra un oponente más fuerte. Nunca se había sentido tan diminuto, tan inútil, tan desesperado… Y lo más extraño de todo, aun cuando ahora servía a un amo que podría invocarlo y regresarlo a la vida las veces que fueran necesarias, él **no quería morir**… **no quería perder**… **no quería fallar**… Sin duda todos esos pensamientos irracionales provienen del nefasto corazón humano que bombea en su nuevo ser.

— ¡Y esto es por todos aquellos que han muerto por su causa! —clamó Bud al correr hacia el enemigo con las zarpas luminosas por un costado, posicionadas de tal forma en que convirtieron el brazo del dios guerrero en una lanza de luz— _**¡Colmillo del tigre vikingo!**_

Hilda cerró los ojos en cuanto vio el brazo de Bud emerger por la espalda del guerrero tras perforarle el corazón por su lado izquierdo.

El cuerpo Masterebus se tensó, quedando totalmente rígido como para mantenerse en pie. Bud lo escuchó exhalar un último respiro antes de que cerrara sus ojos amarillos y le colgaran los brazos.

Bud no sintió pena por el guerrero caído, sabía que aún debía atender a otros invasores que intentaban esconderse de él.

Pero cuando el guerrero de Mizar Zeta intentó sacar su brazo de entre las entrañas del cadáver, descubrió con horror que no le sería tan fácil.

— ¡¿Pero qué..?! —bramó, viendo que su brazo estaba siendo cubierto por la misma coraza de su enemigo que estaba expandiéndose. Aunque jaló con fuerza, estaba atrapado desde su codo hasta la muñeca por el impactante grillete.

— ¡Esto no puede ser posible… pero si le perforé el corazón! —pensó consternado conforme la mancha negra se extendía centímetro a centímetro por su brazo.

Durante el forcejeo, Bud de Mizar quedó estupefacto al sentir un nuevo palpitar en el pecho de su oponente— ¡Tiene dos corazones! —descubrió muy tarde.

El dios guerrero alzó el mentón sólo para quedar cara a cara con Masterebus, cuyo rostro se cubrió rápidamente con repulsivas membranas que completaron su casco, dejando sólo dos huecos de los que se encendieron un par de llamas amarillas.

Las alas de la criatura se abrieron a todo su ancho, dividiéndose de manera instantánea en ocho extensiones afiladas que arremetieron contra Bud.

El grito de Bud estrujó el corazón de Hilda, única testigo de la sangrienta confrontación. Vio horrorizada cómo esas lanzas atravesaron el cuerpo de su esposo.

Bud se sacudió por las ondas de dolor que azotaron su cuerpo, cuando sus brazos y piernas fueron atravesados por cuatro navajas. Una quinta cuchilla flexible se le enredó en el cuello como una cobra despiadada que en cualquier momento podría decapitarlo.

Imposibilitado de moverse por las dolorosas cadenas, Bud lanzó una mirada furiosa hacia su oponente, sólo para ver que su armadura se estaba reparando por sí sola, sellando las grietas, reconstruyendo las partes perdidas. Aunque el brazo de su cascaron humano se había perdido, eso no evitó que una nueva hombrera y brazal se formaran, y más impactante aún, que se moviera de manera natural.

— _Debería arrancarte un brazo…_ —escuchó de una voz espectral, proveniente de debajo de la máscara que ahora cubría por completo el rostro del pelinaranja.

Sus extensiones libres se encargaron de sacar el brazo del dios guerrero que se alojaba en sus entrañas. Bud creyó que se vengaría cortándolo, pero le asombró que no fuera el caso.

— _Debería reventarte el corazón…_ —volvió a decir, acercando las cuchillas filosas a la pechera de Bud y después llevándolas hacia su cabeza _—… debería sacarte los ojos… — _musitó la tortura que anhelaba su ser.

— ¿De dónde ha salido algo como tú?... ¿Qué eres? —Bud se atrevió a preguntar por primera vez.

Masterebus pareció estudiar la pregunta, moviendo la cabeza como si desconociera el idioma —_Arrojarlos a todos al vacío… ese es mi deseo…_ —divagó—. _Allí te sumergiré pronto… usándola a __**ella**__….._ —siseó para terror de Bud.

— ¡Hilda, cuidado! —exclamó, anticipando la acción.

La sacerdotisa se sobresaltó al ver cómo las extensiones restantes se abalanzaron sobre ella. Empleó su cosmos para generar un escudo que la protegió, las cuchillas oscuras no fueron capaces de alcanzarla, pero el golpeteo constante debilitó el campo de energía. Una vez de pie, Hilda corrió entre los pilares, junto a los muros, pudiendo rechazar el intento de su enemigo.

Estuvo a punto de ser alcanzada, cuando alguien la apartó del camino, salvándola. Mas pronto, la sacerdotisa se preguntaría qué habría sido mejor, terminar en manos del guerrero infernal, o del Patrono de Arges que poseía una mirada lasciva.

— ¿Querías quedarte con la mejor parte, criatura molesta? —cuestionó Dahack a su _aliado_, reteniendo a Hilda junto a él—. Si no te importa quiero ser partícipe de esta batalla.

-/-

La revelación de Ehrimanes golpeó brutalmente la confianza y psique de Aifor de Merak. Aunque en el primer instante rechazó la idea, su mente terminó por dudar, creyendo en la posibilidad…

— …¡No! ¡Es mentira! —intentó protegerse.

— _¿Por qué mentiría?_ —Ehrimanes recriminó sonriente—. _¿Acaso no da sentido a todas las preguntas de tu infancia? ¿De verdad creíste que te quería como un heredero? No pequeño incauto, no es tan bondadoso como lo fue el viejo Harek… de haberlo sido te habría entregado a manos más capaces, a una familia donde crecerías como cualquier niño; quizá hasta te habría dicho que él era tu padre, o algún pariente…. Pero no, siempre supiste cual era tu condición, un huérfano infortunado que debía comer de la mano de su salvador, un perro recogido al que entrenaría para ser un guerrero, y admito que estaba haciendo un trabajo aceptable. Nunca había visto a un dios guerrero tan joven como tú, habrías sido una excelente vasija para mí pero es evidente que ya no te necesito…_ —rió, soltándole el cabello.

Aifor permaneció silencioso, sumido en la controversia. De Ehrimanes había escuchado una verdad, de Clyde de Megrez otra… había algunas contradicciones entre ellas, y aunque quisiera no creer en la lengua de un demonio tampoco su maestro le fue sincero en todos los años en que convivieron.

Atrapado en el hielo, Aifor ya había dejado de sentir dolor y frío, ya no sentía nada más que pesar y un profundo aletargamiento que poco a poco estaba nublándole la vista. Luchó contra el sueño que se esforzaba por cerrar sus párpados.

Clyde le pidió antes de desaparecer que lo matara, para eso lo había entrenado todos estos años; Ehrimanes dice que fue sólo para el beneficio de ambos, un viejo trato… No sabía qué pensar, ni mucho menos qué debía hacer… Y aunque luchara, ese demonio era muy fuerte. En sus pensamientos le reclamó a su maestro una vez más, si le hubiera contado todo nada de esto estaría pasando… si tan sólo él le hubiera advertido… Aun ahora imploraba para que le dijera qué es lo que debía hacer…

Estaba a punto de llorar por la frustración que como una daga se le había incrustado en el pecho, cuando Ehrimanes, sin razón, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

Ese golpe no sólo sacudió los pensamientos de Aifor, sino también su memoria. Quedó con el rostro hacia un lado, con la sangre brotando de su labio partido, mirando de reojo a Ehrimanes quien recogió su puño con un gesto preocupado.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —la criatura se preguntó, sujetándose el brazo que por un instante actuó por cuenta propia.

Al borde de la inconsciencia, Aifor contempló la figura de su maestro, creyendo escucharlo decir algo como — _¡No llores, eso no resolverá nada!_

Derribado en la nieve, Aifor intentaba contener las gruesas lágrimas mientras se tocaba la mejilla inflamada.

— _¡Y-ya no quiero… me duele… ya no quiero pelear más!_ —sollozó el infante de siete años.

— _¿Tan pronto te rindes?_ —se burló su estricto maestro al encontrarse en el interior del bosque oscuro— _¿Acaso no dijiste que querías ser un guerrero? Lo que sientes ahora es lo mínimo que sufrirás si sigues por ese camino._

— _¡Pero usted es muy malo! _—recriminó el niño, poniéndose de pie con los ojos llorosos. En sus visitas al palacio había visto cómo entrenaban a los soldados, quienes recibían un mejor trato e instrucción.

— _¿Eso crees? Qué decepción Aifor, y yo que admiré tu determinación ese día en que me pediste que te entrenara_ —le recordó Clyde en tono burlón.

Aifor bajó la cabeza con vergüenza.

— _¿Quieres que te trate como un mozalbete?_ _Ese no es mi estilo, no pienso mentirte, la vida de guerrero no es sencilla, es un camino de sacrificios constantes y pocas recompensas —_aclaró con severidad_—… Es bueno que te des cuenta de que eso no es para ti, nos ahorras tiempo y energía. Regresa a casa_ —dijo con desprecio. Estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta cuando el chiquillo le gritó.

— _Quiero ser un guerrero… ¡quiero serlo… ser como el señor Bud, como usted!_

— _Eliges malos ejemplos a seguir_ —Clyde se mofó—. _No te gustaría ser como yo, eso te lo aseguro._

— ¡_Pero si usted es un hombre muy fuerte y valiente! ¿Qué tiene de malo?_ —cuestionó, sin darle a tiempo a Clyde de contestar—. _Sé que todos le temen pero… _

— _¿Te doy miedo Aifor?_ —lo interrumpió, mirándolo fijamente.

El chiquillo dudó en responder, sonrojándose— _No._

— _¿Por qué no?_

— _Porque… usted me ha cuidado siempre… y yo quiero responder a eso… ¡también quiero protegerlo! _—admitió, nervioso.

Clyde prefirió voltear hacia otro lado, soltando un suspiro.

— _Qué disparates dices, mocoso ingenuo._ _Para "protegerme" tendrías que ser mucho más fuerte que yo ¿crees que podrías llegar a serlo?_

— _¡¿Más fuerte que usted?!_ —se alarmó de sólo pensarlo.

— _Si alguna vez llegara a estar en "peligro", que lo dudo, sería porque estoy enfrentando a alguien más hábil que yo, eso significa que tu fuerza debe no sólo sobrepasar la mía, sino también la del enemigo ¿te crees capaz de alcanzar tal nivel?_

— _Yo…_

— _De lo contrario sólo serías un estorbo para los demás._

— _Yo…_

— _Si quieres ser alguien útil, confiable y poderoso debes ser estricto contigo mismo. Resistir todas las pruebas que lleguen a ti, jamás vacilar de lo que crees ya que cualquier instante de duda te traerá una dolorosa derrota y un fatídico final… No quisiera eso para ti _—confesó con dificultad—. _Pero sobretodo quiero que entiendas que siempre hay una solución para toda situación que enfrentes, excepto claro la de llorar como una niña._

— _Maestro…_ —el niño se apresuró a limpiarse la cara, asustándose cuando Clyde posó su mano sobre su hombro, creyó que le daría una golpiza para darle una auténtica razón por la cual llorar.

En cambio, Clyde logró suavizar un poco su expresión para hablar con franqueza y con tono paternal.

— _No hay prisa, tampoco debes precipitarte. Si es tu destino serás un guerrero, si no estaré igual de orgulloso sin importar qué decidas ser en el futuro._

Aifor sonrió ante esas palabras, además lo llenó de alegría ver una sonrisa sincera en los labios de su mentor.

— Protegerlo… debo ser más fuerte… más fuerte… si soy más fuerte podré… salvarlo… —Aifor susurró delirante, atrapado en el hielo— … siempre hay…. una solución…

— _¿Hmm? ¿Qué tanto estás murmurando?_ —Ehrimanes sonrió con morbosidad, interesándose por escuchar sus divagaciones.

— ¡Aléjate de él, Clyde! —dijo alguien a su espalda.

Ehrimanes miró sobre su hombro antes de recibir una fuerte patada que lo alejó del guerrero de Merak.

Entre el demonio y el joven apareció la guerrera Freya, vistiendo la armadura Dubhe de Alfa.

— ¡No sé qué es lo que pretendes con tu traición Clyde —Freya clamó, tomando una posición ofensiva—, pero no dejaré que continúes!

Ehrimanes esculcó en la memoria de su cuerpo huésped para identificar a la guerrera de Odín, pudiendo responderle como si la conociera de toda la vida.

— _Así que… la joven comandante de los dioses guerreros al fin aparece_ —siseó de manera siniestra—. Será un placer hacerte un lugar en mi jardín de esculturas de hielo —rió.

— Vi lo que le hiciste a Alwar, pero a mí no me atraparás en tu amatista con tanta facilidad… Voy a matarte maldito brujo.

— Fuertes palabras para provenir de una muchacha cobarde.

Freya arrugó el entrecejo. No tenía que dejarse llevar por las palabras de quien pensaba que era Clyde, sólo la estaba provocando.

Le angustiaba haber llegado al palacio tras correr lo más rápido que ha corrido en toda su vida, y aun así no encontrar rastros del joven príncipe. Temía que algo le hubiera ocurrido en el camino pero, tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que debía estar en algún lugar del castillo.

A su llegada, le conmocionó encontrar al arpista de Eta atrapado dentro del ataúd amatista, sabiendo que tal abominación sólo podía ser obra del dios guerrero de Megrez. La traición de Clyde le fue evidente, y más al ver cómo hostigaba al indefenso Aifor de Merak.

Freya sentía la sangre hervirle por las venas, no estaba en ella perdonar a los que traicionan a Odín y a sus camaradas.

— Sólo quiero que me digas ¿por qué Clyde? ¿Por qué te vuelves contra Asgard en un momento como este? —la guerrera pidió, preocupándose por el estado de Aifor quien terminó por cerrar los ojos mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles.

— _Eso no te concierne… además interrumpes un momento muy personal entre mi pupilo y yo. No dejaré que te entrometas, aún tengo muchos juegos para él_ —dijo con sarcasmo.

Freya jamás había visto un semblante tan maquiavélico en el rostro de Clyde. Sabía que el hechicero era un hombre muy excéntrico y un poco lunático, siempre le contrarió que pudiera haber criado a Aifor, quien posee un espíritu noble.

— Parece que al final te has vuelto completamente loco, Clyde. Era cuestión de tiempo, todos lo sabíamos. Pedirle a Aifor que se encargue de ti es demasiado para él, por lo que yo seré quien lo haga —aseguró, poniéndose en movimiento.

— _Qué presuntuosa eres… Está bien, juguemos un poco para comprobar de qué está hecha la diosa guerrera Dubhe de Alfa._

Freya alistó sus puños, Clyde se armó con la espada de fuego.

Clyde se precipitó a dar el primer golpe por lo que Freya logró empujarlo levemente hacia la derecha para propinar un puñetazo en el mentón de su rival.

El impacto resonó en los oídos de los presentes. Clyde cerró la mandíbula al sentir el fulminante golpe que lo privó de su casco.

La diosa guerrera no se detuvo allí, una vez tan cerca de su oponente, arremetió numerosas veces contra él con la misma potencia que el primer golpe.

Freya sentía en sus nudillos cómo dañaba la armadura de Megrez, el crujir de la coraza y algunos huesos la motivó cada vez más, terminando con un despliegue de su cosmos que formó un destello en su mano.

Clyde intentó imponerse con mandobles de su espada llameante, pero Freya era mucho más hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que tras el golpe energético que estalló en su peto, terminó golpeando una muralla sobre la que debió apoyarse para no caer.

Freya suspiró, sintiéndose satisfecha con lo que sentía en su ser. Desde su regreso a Asgard no había puesto a prueba el entrenamiento que recibió en Grecia, por lo que ahora era una gran oportunidad para hacerlo. No volvería a subestimar a ningún enemigo, la última vez quedó humillada por un niño, eso fue suficiente para negarse a caer en una situación similar de nuevo.

Clyde se sobrepuso casi de inmediato. Freya admiró su resistencia pues creyó haber herido severamente sus músculos, pero en el rostro del dios guerrero de Megrez no había ni una mueca de sufrimiento.

Ehrimanes sonrió divertido, después de todo él no sufría el dolor que fluía por ese cuerpo humano.

— _¡Eres rápida y fuerte, haces honor a la leyenda que envuelve a los miembros de tu familia! ¡Probemos la distancia existente entre la verdad y el mito!_ —Ehrimanes apuntó hacia la diosa guerrera, generando cientos de chispas eléctricas que comenzaron a estallar una tras otra alrededor de la mujer — _**¡**_ _**¡Tordenbrak!**_

Freya se vio atrapada en medio de una nube eléctrica con saetas estallando e impactando por doquier.

Con su destreza fue capaz de eludir los rayos que destruían lo que tocaban. Con mucho valor, Freya logró abrirse camino entre ellos, descubriendo que la zona electrificada la seguía, siendo ella el centro del fenómeno.

Intentó llevar toda esa tormenta hacia Clyde pero éste la frenó una vez que tomara la postura con la que suele terminar un combate.

— _**¡Escudo amatista!**_

Freya no tuvo más remedio que saltar para evadir el ataque, sabiendo que su enemigo no esperaba atraparla en el hielo, pero sí obligarla a buscar refugio en el aire donde le fue imposible maniobrar con libertad para seguir evitando las descargas eléctricas.

Freya gritó con fuerza al ser envuelta por la tormenta eléctrica. Sentía cada uno de sus nervios entumecidos y desgarrados por el paso de la feroz corriente.

El poder de Clyde la mantuvo en el aire como una telaraña eléctrica en la que recibía daños constantes.

Ehrimanes permaneció en el suelo, viendo con una sádica sonrisa cómo la guerrera se retorcía. No existía prisa, podría quedarse allí observando hasta que quedara como un cadáver carbonizado y marchito.

Pero cuando Freya abrió los ojos invadidos por la furia, supo que tal cosa no pasaría. La diosa guerrera despertó su cosmos blanco, el cual creó un conflicto con el de Clyde. Las dos corrientes de poder lucharon una contra otra hasta que tras un sonoro grito, la guerrera logró romper la técnica que la aprisionaba.

Durante el descenso, Freya se percató del intento de Clyde por atraparla con su escudo amatista, pero esta vez reaccionó con antelación, liberando un rayo de luz con el que dibujó un círculo alrededor de los pies del guerrero de Megrez.

— _Esto es_… —Ehrimanes musitó.

— ¡_**Espada de Odín**_! —clamó la guerrera en cuanto el círculo en el suelo se iluminara, y de cuyo interior emergiera un geiser de energía que liberó cientos de fragmentos cortantes.

Ehrimanes fue alzado en el aire por esa lluvia invertida de cristal. Su cuerpo fue severamente cortado por el paso de las cuchillas que terminaron por destruir el manto sagrado de Megrez.

Freya llegó de rodillas al suelo, adolorida por el anterior ataque eléctrico, mas se puso de pie completamente repuesta en cuanto Clyde cayera a metros de distancia.

La guerrera de Odín se mantuvo alejada, esperando alguna clase de ataque sorpresa, o que de verdad su enemigo ya no pudiera levantarse. Tantas heridas y sangre podrían asegurarle la victoria, pero el guerrero de Megrez tenía otros planes.

El cuerpo de Clyde se cubrió con un aura oscura y espesa que lo alzó en el aire. El hombre permaneció levitando a pocos centímetros del suelo, contemplando a su rival con un gesto prepotente.

— _No lo haces nada mal, niña_ —fueron las palabras que salieron de esa dentadura electrificada—. _Si éste fuera mi cuerpo, de seguro estaría gimiendo de dolor_.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! —cuestionó Freya con espanto, dudando si había escuchado bien.

— _No es que quiera cambiar el concepto que tienes de Clyde pero, deseo que entiendas que hay fuerzas demasiado complejas en este asunto, y tú estás interponiéndote_ —el cosmos negro alrededor de Ehrimanes comenzó a extenderse por el suelo como un humo negro. Freya permaneció en alerta, siendo mucho más precavida al resentir una sensación extremadamente fría en sus pies en cuanto la bruma le cubriera los tobillos.

— _Es una lástima que este plano haya sido limpiado y todos los portales hayan sido sellados_ —el hombre comentó, conforme los relámpagos en sus ojos se volvían más brillantes—, _de lo contrario tendría un mayor número de piezas a mi disposición para lidiar contigo, pero qué más da… estos peones deberán ser suficientes para vencer a la reina enemiga_… _**¡**_ **S**_**kyggen av kaos*!**_

De entre el humo negro en el suelo, comenzaron a escucharse quejidos y lamentos espeluznantes. Freya se sobresaltó al ver cómo los cuerpos sin vida de los soldados asgardianos que cayeron durante la batalla empezaron a emerger de la bruma, levantándose con cierta dificultad.

Era una treintena de espectros ensangrentados o mutilados en cuyos cuerpos permanecían abiertas las heridas que les dieron muerte, incluso algunos conservaban dentro de sus entrañas las armas que les quitaron la vida.

Estaban esparcidos por toda la zona, por lo que la diosa guerrera se vio rodeada por esa brigada infernal que se armó con espadas, arcos, picas y escudos que usaron en vida.

— _Clyde era un excelente nigromante, pero no tenía idea de su verdadero alcance_ —Ehrimanes rió victorioso—. _¡Vayan ahora mis esbirros, muéstrenme el camino para vencer a tan entrometida enemiga!_ —señalando a Freya, quien de inmediato se convirtió en el objetivo de todos ellos.

/-/

Hilda de Polaris forcejeó lo más posible para zafarse de las manos de Dahack, Patrono de la Stella de Arges.

El Patrono sólo sonreía divertido al ver sus intentos, por lo que más la apretó contra sí. Sin dificultad, abrazó a Hilda por la espalda, reteniéndola con claro placer y morbosidad. Enredó su brazo derecho sobre el cuello de la sacerdotisa, mientras el izquierdo le cruzó por encima del pecho para sujetarle la cintura.

Fue claro el sobresalto y enojo de Bud. Masterebus sintió cómo cada nervio del dios guerrero se tensó ante el escenario frente a ellos, por lo que decidió no reclamar por la vida de la mujer.

— Parece que eres vengativo, monstruo —Dahack le habló a Masterebus —, vas por buen camino pero, no siempre destazar a alguien es la mejor manera de castigar a los insolentes —para probar su punto, una de sus manos dio un tirón sobre el vestido de la sacerdotisa, arrancándole lo suficiente para que una de sus esbeltas piernas quedara expuesta.

— ¡Hilda! — se agitó Bud, invadido por la cólera. Luchó por liberarse aunque más sangre brotó de sus ataduras, pero aun así las extensiones de Masterebus continuaron manteniéndolo bajo control.

Pese a la situación e inutilidad de su fuerza física, Hilda no desistió en sus intentos

— ¡Basta, basta de tanta insensatez! — gritó frustrada—. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué es lo que hemos hecho para atraer a seres como ustedes a las puertas del Valhalla?! —preguntó, logrando mirar por encima de su hombro al Patrono.

El Patrono de Arges sólo sonrió con malicia —Sin error a equivocarme tú debes ser Hilda de Polaris, la gobernante de este inmundo lugar —le retuvo el mentón muy cerca de sus labios, con un claro deseo por besarla—. Y aquel dios guerrero debe ser tu consorte —dedicó una rápida mirada a Bud—… De ser así debe ser claro para ti… Tengo la orden de matar a los reyes de esta nación, así como Sennefer lo hizo en Egipto, pero… podría ser piadoso y prolongar un poco más tu vida si haces algo por mí.

Hilda se limitaba a escuchar, conservando un semblante firme y valiente pese a las circunstancias.

— Llama a tu hijo —le pidió.

— ¡¿Qué?! —los ojos de Hilda temblaron temerosos.

— Ya me escuchaste. ¿Dónde está tu bastardo? Llámalo, llámalo ahora —el Patrono insistió—. No tiene caso que lo ocultes de nosotros, lo encontraremos tarde o temprano, pero sería mejor para ti si me apoyaras. Quizá pueda convencer a mis aliados de que te dejen con vida.

— ¡Nunca! —fue la rotunda respuesta de la sacerdotisa de Odín quien volvió a luchar entre los brazos de su captor.

— Admito que esperaba que te resistieras, así puedo disponer de ti como crea conveniente —Dahack le alzó el cuello al jalarle una parte del cabello plateado. El Patrono volvió a mirar a Bud, satisfaciéndole el gesto iracundo del dios guerrero de Mizar.

Dahack mostró sus afilados colmillos, con los cuales mordió el cuello de Hilda. La sacerdotisa ahogó un grito ante el inesperado movimiento, resintiendo el paso de la mordedura y la sangre que escurrió por las heridas.

Hilda intentó resistir el dolor pero, de inmediato comenzó a ser invadida por extraños síntomas que la aletargaron. Su vista se fue nublando poco a poco, hasta su voz fue perdiendo fuerza. Su cuerpo se volvió pesado, difícil de mover a voluntad.

Dahack no succionó la sangre de la mujer como seguramente los testigos creyeron. Desde joven, trató su dentadura para simular los colmillos de una serpiente venenosa. Sus habilidades en los venenos y sueros fueron por las que se ganó el aprecio del hombre al que sirve.

Al extraer sus dientes, la sacerdotisa no perdió el conocimiento, mantenía los ojos entre abiertos, pero no podía hablar más que en susurros, y su cuerpo no le respondía de ninguna forma, sólo quedó colgante en los brazos del Patrono. Apenas podía escuchar los gritos de Bud que la llamaban.

— Oye monstruo —el Patrono volvió a dirigirse a su silencioso compañero—, según tengo entendido, tú y Sennefer se divirtieron mucho en Egipto aquel día, y por torturar a sus gobernantes obtuvo lo que tanto ansiaba: su venganza y el Zohar de Estéropes. Supongo que podremos intentar lo mismo para lograr nuestra meta en vista de que el inútil de Caesar se ha retrasado, quizá hasta esté muerto —Dahack llevó su mano a levantar el muslo desnudo de Hilda, simulando una caricia muy insinuante—. Pero a mí no me gusta la sangre y las vísceras a diferencia de tu amo, hay otros métodos.

— ¡Suéltala maldito! ¡No la toques! —rabió el dios guerrero.

— Al final, cualquiera de los dos tendrá que ceder —Dahack miró con sorna a Bud, —. Ya seas tú para evitarle esta humillación a tu esposa —enfatizó al dejar que su mano avance por debajo de la falda de la sacerdotisa, llegando a un punto en que hubo una clara conmoción en las facciones de la mujer— O ya sea ella para evitarte tanto sufrimiento y un destino sangriento.

Masterebus entendió, por lo que decidió cooperar con el Patrono de Arges. Presionó con más fuerza las cadenas hirientes de Bud quien tembló en enojo y frustración. Se negó a gritar, pero sus ojos sostuvieron los de Hilda quien lo miraba suplicante —_Resiste, pase lo que pase resiste_ —es lo que parecían decirle en voz alta.

El dios guerrero de Mizar hervía en coraje, sentía que el corazón le iba a reventar del odio que sentía hacia sus rivales. No temía el ser desmembrado por el enemigo con tal de liberarse, pero no podía adivinar lo que le pasaría a Hilda al estar en manos de un asesino desalmado.

Pensó en Syd. Al igual que su esposa sus labios jamás traicionarían a su sangre. Parece ser que después de todo, las nornas le permitieron ponerlo en un lugar seguro antes de que esta tempestad diera inicio. Agradecía que estuviera a salvo…

Pero, en el momento en que estaba encontrando consuelo en dichos pensamientos, sintió que el corazón se le detuvo al escuchar — ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! —deseando que fuera una alucinación.

Dahack y Masterebus miraron en dirección hacia el templo, distinguiendo la pequeña silueta que apareció.

Los ojos de Bud se desorbitaron al verlo ahí— ¡No! —clamó desolado— ¡Syd, aléjate, no te acerques!

Pero el príncipe estaba lejos de poder cumplir la orden de su padre. Era clara su conmoción ante el escenario en el que dos monstruos tenían sometidos a sus padres. Sólo en sus pesadillas habría podido ver algo así.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 31**

***Skyggen av kaos:** en noruego significa "Sombras del caos"


	33. Capitulo 32 El vórtice de laTormentaVIII

**Capitulo 32.**

**El vórtice de la tormenta Parte VIII. Milagroso destino**

El corazón de Hilda de Polaris se llenó de desesperación al compartir la angustia de Bud. Tras escuchar el nombre de "**Syd"**, su instinto de madre la alertó del peligro inminente que corría su hijo.

Como el acto cruel dentro de una obra del _destino_, el príncipe Syd arribó al palacio en el momento en que sus padres se habían resignado a soportar cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerlo a salvo. Y ahora, allí estaba, de pie frente a dos agentes de la muerte misma.

El niño contemplaba con ojos asustados la situación, parecía haberse congelado por la impresión que le causó el escenario.

Por las reacciones de los regentes de Asgard, el Patrono Dahack averiguó la identidad de ese niño, lo que lo hizo sonreír con cinismo.

— Esto sí que es afortunado —dijo, perdiendo el interés en la sacerdotisa a la que dejó caer al suelo.

La parálisis que aprisionaba el cuerpo de Hilda le impedía si quiera arrastrarse. Con un delgado hilo de voz es con el que la sacerdotisa le pidió a Syd que corriera, pero todo sonido de su garganta se perdía con el feroz paso de la ventisca que los rodeaba.

El Patrono de Arges caminó a paso lento hacia el infante, lo que obligó a Bud a buscar la libertad pese a que ello significara desangrarse.

Con gran determinación, Bud hizo estallar su cosmos, incrementando su fuerza en un mero instante en que aprovechó para jalar su brazo fuera de la estaca que lo aprisionaba. La sangre brotó al mismo tiempo que sus garras mortales adornaron su mano ya libre, cortando con veloces movimientos las extensiones que lo tenían sometido.

Los destellantes cortes hicieron retroceder a Masterebus quien gruñó bajo su máscara, afectado por el dolor de las amputaciones. Sus extensiones cortadas se movieron cuales gusanos agonizantes en el piso.

Antes de que el guerrero infernal reaccionara, Bud ejecutó el poder devastador de sus garras sobre él. A tan corta distancia, los cortes perforaron la armadura e impulsaron a Masterebus lejos por la explanada.

Bud compartió una última mirada con Hilda para tomar una difícil decisión: por encima de sus propias vidas, la de Syd era mucho más importante.

Bud de Mizar se desplazó velozmente hacia Dahack, quien ante el alboroto miró por encima del hombro. El haz de luz en el que se convirtió el dios guerrero de Mizar no lo impresionó lo suficiente, pues logró quitarse del camino.

Bud quedó frente a Syd a quien apenas miró, su atención volvió a la batalla en cuanto retuvo un golpe traicionero con su antebrazo.

Dahack dio un salto hacia atrás ante su fallo — Eres veloz —admitió. Estaba seguro de que lograría golpearlo, mas el dios guerrero parecía estar dotado de buenos reflejos —. Aunque dudo que puedas mantener el mismo ritmo con tus heridas —dijo al ver los agujeros sangrantes en las piernas y brazos de Bud.

El dios guerrero no respondió, el enojo que crecía en su interior sobrepasaba sus límites, sólo deseaba acabar con ese maldito.

— ¡Papá!

— ¡No te acerques! ¡Retrocede! —fueron las duras palabras de Bud para su hijo.

— ¡Pero… papá…! —insistió el pequeño, indeciso ante la amplia espalda de su progenitor.

— ¡Obedece! ¡Aléjate de aquí, no tenías que haber venido! ¡Hazlo ya! — gritó impaciente, lanzando una severa mirada al príncipe; era la primera vez que veía una expresión como esa en su padre.

Tal distracción permitió a Dahack desaparecer del campo de batalla, pero el instinto guerrero de Bud lo llevó a sujetarlo del brazo antes de que lo pasara de largo y se abalanzara contra Syd.

El dios guerrero de Mizar lo arrojó en dirección opuesta a la que se encontraban el niño y su madre, yendo detrás de él con las garras extendidas.

Asustado y confundido, el príncipe buscó a su madre, corriendo hacia ella al ser el acto natural de un cachorro aterrorizado.

Al verlo a su lado, algunas lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Hilda, e igual en las del niño. Con gran esfuerzo, la sacerdotisa pudo sentarse para abrazar a su pequeño. En su actual condición estaba incapacitada para luchar, pero estaba dispuesta a servirle de escudo.

— Oh Syd… Syd… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?... ¿Cómo llegaste?... No tenías que… — Hilda susurró angustiada.

— Lo siento… perdóname mamá... yo… no quería quedarme solo, mamá, no quería… por eso yo… —Syd balbuceó completamente apenado, dificultándosele el expresar los temores que lo hicieron abandonar la casa de Freya y viajar de vuelta al Valhalla. Atragantado por su propia angustia, sollozó en los brazos de su madre.

Hilda se aferró a él de manera protectora, rogando en silencio por la vida de su hijo.

Dahack realizó algunas volteretas para volver a suelo sobre el que se impulsó para evadir al dios guerrero que lo perseguía. El Patrono admitía que era un férreo oponente, pero su velocidad seguía siendo mayor.

Podría continuar evadiéndolo hasta que las heridas de Bud terminaran por cansarlo, pero la mirada en el dios guerrero indicaba que era un hombre lo suficientemente obstinado para mantener los mismos bríos hasta el último suspiro.

El Patrono desplegó su cosmos en una poderosa ráfaga energética hacia su rival, mas el tigre de Asgard la eludió sin la necesidad de retrasarse ni un segundo.

El método ofensivo de su adversario le permitió a Bud acortar distancia, pudiendo sentir cómo sus garras alcanzaron su objetivo.

Ambos guerreros se enfrascaron en un intercambio de golpes y patadas veloces. La experiencia de Bud le permitía no encontrarse tan a la desventaja con un oponente que superaba fácilmente su velocidad, se dejaba guiar por su instinto que le advertía de los peligros y tácticas del Patrono.

Dahack se enfureció al estar recibiendo cortes tras cada impacto que recibía, pero terminó por permitir más heridas sangrantes. Los hilos escarlata de ambos guerreros se mezclaron en el aire mientras continuaban en movimiento.

Bud no fue ajeno a recibir golpes, mas sus fuerzas no menguaron, ni siquiera cuando su visión comenzó a tornarse borrosa. Sin embargo, en cuanto sus garras atravesaron el aire en vez de la cabeza a la que había apuntado, comprendió su verdadera condición.

Ante el golpe fallido por la visión doble, Dahack rompió la defensa de su oponente a patadas y puñetazos que arremetieron contra el dios guerrero. El Patrono liberó una descarga cósmica que arrastró a Bud por el suelo hasta golpear contra el mirador.

— ¡Ja! No hay ímpetu que mis venenos no puedan doblegar, ya sea la de la misma sacerdotisa de Odín o la del feroz tigre de Zeta, todos caen ante mí —el Patrono de Arges exclamó con prepotencia.

Bud lo miró con hostilidad. Sentía que su cuerpo se entumecía cada vez más y más, y sus sentidos estaban debilitándose.

— Bien lo dijo tu amigo, el arpista —Dahack comentó, recordando al guerrero de Eta y su consejo sobre no subestimar al enemigo, sobre todo si desconoces de lo que es capaz—… Deberías ser un buen perdedor, no te culpes por desconocer que mi cuerpo y sangre son mi mejor arma —explicó ante los ojos furiosos del dios guerrero que buscaba ponerse de pie—. Durante años he trabajado para que cada célula y gota de mi cuerpo resulten mortíferas para cualquier criatura viviente. Por lo que, fue efectivo que me hirieras, mi sangre resultó tu perdición al mezclarse con la tuya a través de tus heridas. Aunque de todas formas, con tan sólo haberla olfateado o que tocara tu piel habría tenido el mismo efecto… Ahora todo eso ya está dentro de ti, por lo que pronto morirás como todos los que moran este palacio —rió con maldad.

— Debí saber que eres un… ser miserable… que sólo sabe luchar a ventaja — una vez de pie, Bud escupió el exceso de sangre que había en sus labios.

— En las guerras todo está permitido —comentó con sarcasmo—. Creo que te has dado cuenta que ya no podrás moverte con la misma rapidez de antes. Pero no te preocupes, aún no pienso eliminarte, todavía quiero que seas testigo de lo que le haré al mocoso y a tu mujer —Dahack volvió a sonreír malicioso.

El Patrono dio media vuelta, caminando hacia donde la sacerdotisa y el niño se encontraban.

— No te atrevas a darme la espalda… —dijo Bud, permaneciendo de pie, levantando con firmeza los brazos hacia los lados.

Dahack no se detuvo, le divertía su intento por persuadirlo.

Bud se rodeó con su cosmos invernal, dispuesto a emplear cada partícula de energía que le restaba para detenerlo.

A lo lejos, Masterebus había logrado recuperarse. Su armadura pareció llamar a los trozos que fueron cortados por el dios guerrero. Con movimientos serpentinos se arrastraron por el suelo hasta llegar a él, volviendo a fusionarse con la coraza negra.

Vio como Bud de Mizar estaba preparándose para atacar al Patrono de Arges, y como el tonto e inconsciente Dahack se atrevía a ignorarlo. En esta ocasión Masterebus se decidió a no intervenir, salvaguardar la vida de Dahack no era ninguna prioridad, la vida de un humano valía lo mismo que todas las demás: _nada_.

El Patrono se detuvo sólo hasta que sintió una atmosfera extremadamente fría formándose tras su espalda. Se obligó a girar para contemplar el gran vendaval que giraba alrededor del dios guerrero de Mizar.

Pese a que el cuerpo falle, el cosmos es inmortal y una fuente inagotable de poder, eso Bud lo sabía muy bien. Durante años ha preferido un estilo de combate más directo, donde sus garras pudieran destrozar a sus enemigos, pero en condiciones como estas, le alegraba haber aprendido la técnica que su hermano le heredó a través de la armadura de Zeta.

— _**¡Impulso azul!**_ —clamó con fuerza, pareciendo unificar su poder y el de la misma tormenta en contra del Patrono.

Dahack no supo reaccionar a tiempo, no estaba seguro si moriría, pero tuvo el presentimiento que sería catastrófico.

En contra de lo deseado, el Patrono de Arges no recibió ni una lesión por ese ataque, no cuando una segunda ventisca desvaneció la técnica del guerrero de Mizar.

Una profunda zanja se marcó en el suelo de piedra ante el paso del viento cortante que sobrepasó la técnica del dios guerrero de Zeta.

Conmocionados, Bud y Dahack buscaron al responsable de tal intervención.

El Patrono sonrió socarronamente al reconocerlo, mientras Bud no podía creer que todo pudiera empeorar más.

— ¡Sabía que la señorita Tara no te dejaría morir tan fácilmente, Caesar! —dijo Dahack a su compañero de armas.

El recién llegado traía en mano la mortífera espada dentada que le había dado muerte a Elke de Phecda Gamma.

Caesar, Patrono de Sacred Python estaba con vida.

-/-/-/-/-/-

En aquella cueva ancestral, lugar oscuro que da refugio a la legión de guerreros que se han llamado a sí mismos _Patronos_, los lamentos de una mujer se escuchan de manera constante.

Sus fuertes respiraciones se acrecentaban por el eco del lugar. Velando su malestar, un hombre en armadura gris, y con una máscara cubriéndole la parte inferior del rostro, aguarda a la orilla del estanque iluminado.

En silencio, el guerrero observa hacia el interior de la profunda fuente. El círculo perfecto que encerraba el agua cristalina, simulaba un portal que llevaba a una dimensión donde reinaba la nada, al ser un espacio enteramente blanco y aparentemente sin límites. Sólo un punto colorido resaltaba en medio de toda esa blancura, de él provenían los quejidos que afligían al guardián gris.

— Señorita Tara, no debió esforzarse de esa manera —el enmascarado comentó con evidente preocupación.

Sumergida en el profundo pozo, la joven de cabello celeste se abrazaba las rodillas reteniéndolas contra su pecho, manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

— _Lo sé pero… no podía dejarlo morir… Hice lo que estaba destinada a hacer… _—se escuchó por la cueva sin la necesidad de que ella hubiera movido los labios— _¿Funcionó no es así? ¿Él está…?_

— La señora Hécate se encargó del resto, Caesar vive y está libre para continuar con su misión —el enmascarado pudo confirmárselo.

La hermosa joven sonrió, satisfecha de escuchar tales palabras, aunque lo sabía de antemano gracias al poder de sus _visiones_.

Pero tal sonrisa se borró en cuanto escuchó _— Tara, eso fue demasiado arriesgado y lo sabes, muy egoísta además_ —de la voz a la que ambos le deben obediencia y devoción.

El enmascarado se giró hacia el templete sobre el que su señor se materializa en cada ocasión. La fogata allí puesta se encendió en cuanto se manifestó un hombre rodeado por diminutas almas que circulaban a su alrededor como luciérnagas.

El guerrero se arrodilló de inmediato mientras la joven aceptó su falla.

— _Lo siento mucho señor Avanish, pero no me malentienda… Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer para asegurar que el futuro ocurriera tal y como lo he visto_ —se disculpó con sumisión y nerviosismo—. _Caesar debía estar allí… yo sólo…_

— _Mi bella Tara, ¿continúas creyendo que el futuro necesita que tú lo guíes?_ —el hombre encapuchado sonrió— _¿Hasta cuándo vas a excusar tus acciones de esa forma?_

La mujer alzó el rostro hacia la superficie, abriendo sus ojos rojos con clara preocupación.

— _No debes desgastarte pequeña. Aun con tu gran poder no serás capaz de controlar las voluntades de todos los que contribuyen para que el futuro se cree frente a tus ojos_ —el llamado Avanish estaba lejos de escucharse molesto o inconforme, parecía un sacerdote impartiendo una lección a una niña—. _Sólo los dioses creen tener el control absoluto sobre los hombres y su futuro, pero continúan cerrando los ojos a la verdad. Una sola voluntad podría romper el tapiz que con tanto cuidado han tejido para nosotros. ¿Acaso te crees una diosa?_

— _¡No!_ —se apresuró a decir la joven, llena de vergüenza—. _Mi señor yo… lo siento, creí hacer lo correcto… pero es verdad, yo… debí confiar en Caesar… ayudándolo o no, sé que él hubiera podido escapar, yo solamente… me precipité… yo… yo… tiene razón, fui una egoísta…_ —admitió, conteniendo el llanto ante la reprimenda.

— _Me complace que lo aceptes, y sé que no volverá a ocurrir_ —aclaró comprensivo—. _Agotaste todas tus fuerzas para proteger a Caesar, pero ahora has dejado a todos sin la debida vigilia de tu protección, esperemos y eso no traiga consecuencias…_

Tara no sabía qué decir, volvió a hacerse un ovillo dentro del estanque. Cuando utilizó su poder para socorrer al Patrono de Sacred Python conocía los riesgos, pero no pudo reprimir su deseo por ayudarlo…

Tara nació con un extraño poder proveniente de su linaje materno. Desde pequeña fue una habilidad latente que las hermanas de su madre decidieron despertar de manera agresiva, para que así pudiera tomar su lugar como una más de ellas.

Sacrificaron su _visión mortal_ para permitirle acceder a _una visión divina_ sobre el futuro, el presente y el pasado a través de la gran madre, _Gea_… Pero ella nunca pidió vivir en la oscuridad de su entorno y sólo ver el mundo a través de los recuerdos que quedaban en la Tierra, así como en las visiones que saltaban en su mente.

Nació para ser prisionera de un deber de sangre, del cual pudo escapar gracias a la intervención del señor Avanish, su salvador.

En ello pensaba la joven llamada Tara, sobresaltándose de forma repentina cuando imágenes comenzaron a fluir por su cabeza.

— _No… no, esto no puede ser…_ —musitó perpleja.

Avanish y el guerrero enmascarado la escucharon, intentando adivinar lo que le ocurría.

— ¿Señorita Tara, qué sucede? —preguntó el hombre de armadura gris.

— _¡E-el futuro está cambiando… ha cambiado!_ —clamó espantada—. _No… no… Para… ¡Basta!… ¡Alguien deténgalo!_

Freya Dubhe de Alfa se vio rodeada por un ejército de muertos vivientes. Aunque le causó pesar ver a sus compatriotas asgardianos reducidos a despojos ensangrentados para luchar en contra de su propia nación, Freya entendía que no debía dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos.

Se giró hacia donde Clyde era ya custodiado por una barrera de guerreros muertos mientras el resto se preparaba para atacar ante la primera orden.

— ¿Y crees que estos muñecos tuyos van a detenerme? ¡Por favor! —Freya se mofó.

— _Puede que en vida hayan estado limitados por su escaso potencial humano, pero ¿acaso no dicen que cuando uno muere es cuando encuentra la verdadera libertad?_ —Clyde cuestionó sonriente, liberando centellas de su cuerpo que se introdujeron por las bocas de cada uno de los espectros, proporcionándoles una chipa de vida y poder en sus ojos muertos—. _Bien pequeña pelirroja, entretenme un poco…_

Clyde de Megrez señaló a la guerrera de Odín, ocasionando que la horda del inframundo comenzara su ataque.

Freya se perturbó en cuanto los primeros se aproximaron blandiendo espadas cuyas hojas se convirtieron en relámpagos, la velocidad y destreza con la que se desplazaron fue sobrehumana.

La guerrera de Odín esquivó atinadamente, confundida por la sagacidad que en vida jamás poseyeron sus ahora enemigos.

Por reflejo, Freya esquivó y retuvo con sus brazales los feroces golpes, mas cuando las hojas relampagueantes la golpearon, resintió un extraño daño que le entumeció las palmas de las manos.

Acosada por los constantes ataques, la guerrera apartó toda emoción humana para poder contraatacar. El primer puñetazo fue el difícil, el cadáver rodó estrepitosamente en el suelo quebrándosele numerosos huesos.

La guerrera se disculpó en silencio con todos sus hermanos de batalla y con el mismo Odín por tener que derramar sangre asgardiana en el palacio del Valhalla.

Freya procuró deshacerse de ellos uno por uno, evadiendo los ataques que organizaban en conjunto. Se valió de acrobacias y saltos para imponerse al batallón infernal. Sus golpes y patadas lanzaban a los muertos contra los muros y columnas.

Eludió las flechas que los arqueros lanzaban desde lo alto, subiendo con un gran salto para deshacerse de ellos. Aprovechando el terreno alto, dio un vistazo hacia el campo de batalla, notando que el número de soldados no había disminuido, descubriendo que pese a que les destrozaba los huesos, volvían a levantarse.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso esto no tendrá fin? —se preguntó enfadada. Fue cuando percibió el inicio de otra lucha en lo más profundo del palacio. Distinguió el cosmos del señor Bud, quién parecía tener problemas.

En su distracción, Freya no escuchó los numerosos pasos de los que se aproximaban hasta que una de las puertas del balcón en el que se encontraba fue deshecha por el paso de numerosos cadáveres caminantes. Ésta vez no se trataba de soldados, sino la servidumbre del palacio.

Ante la sorpresa, la guerrera de Odín prefirió volver a la explanada del patio principal, donde todos los espectros armados volvieron a formarse a su alrededor.

Clyde sonrió divertido al ver la expresión de furia en la pelirroja— _¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? Peleaste con mayor entusiasmo antes. ¿A dónde se fue esa vitalidad?_

— No me provoques maldito, sabes que te puede ir muy mal —bramó la mujer.

— _Considerando que tu técnica máxima es tu mayor punto débil, la verdad es que ansío que lo intentes. Aunque tienes miedo de hacerlo… te estás conteniendo, pero a la vez sabes que es tu única oportunidad ¿no es cierto? De lo contrario jamás podrás abrirte paso hacia donde tus reyes están por ser despedazados_ —Clyde rió sonoramente.

Freya se llenó de coraje al saberse entre las cuerdas. Clyde había sido uno de los que atestiguaron el reto que perdió en el pasado, por ende conocía la forma de derrotarla de un solo golpe.

La guerrera se convenció de que no había otra salida, el señor Bud y la señora Hilda peligraban, ¡no podía permanecer más allí! Albergó esperanzas de triunfar sabiendo que Clyde no era tan veloz como los otros dioses guerreros.

Lo primero que debía hacer era llegar hasta el titiritero de tan desagradables marionetas.

— ¡Lamentaras haberme llevado a esto, traidor!

Freya se lanzó al ataque, viendo como una marejada de espectros se abalanzaron sobre ella. Su brazo derecho se prendió por la fuerza de su cosmos antes de gritar—. _**¡Ventisca del dragón de hielo! **_— lanzando una terrible onda glaciar que frenó el paso de los soldados infernales, haciéndolos volar por los aires. Sus cuerpos ensangrentados se congelaron completamente, por lo que en cuanto impactaron contra cualquier superficie, fueron reducidos a fragmentos de hielo.

La asgardiana dio un rápido giro sobre sus pies al saberse perseguida por otra fracción de espectros que intentaban atacarla por la espalda. Una vez más ahogó cualquier pesar y remordimiento, rodeando su brazo izquierdo con energía resplandeciente — _**¡Ventisca del dragón de luz! **_—una poderosa luz blanca golpeó a los cadáveres, empujándolos con violencia hasta reducirlos a cenizas.

Sólo un puñado de muertos vivientes se hallaban esparcidos por el lugar, pero el espacio entre la guerrera Dubhe de Alfa y el dios guerrero de Megrez estaba despejado.

Freya no esperó más y concentró su cosmos hasta el máximo mientras que Clyde la imitó, armándose con la espada de fuego.

La guerrera de Odín movilizó los brazos sobre sus costados, estirando los puños a la altura de los hombros para gritar— _**¡Ventisca del dragón supremo!**_ —liberando dos fuertes corrientes que se mezclaron en una ráfaga mortífera hacia Clyde.

El dios guerrero de Megrez sonrió con un gesto desquiciado en el instante en que el resto de sus marionetas se lanzaran como escudos humanos para recibir el impacto.

— ¡Cobarde! —gruñó Freya, imposibilitada de detener su técnica, la cual intensificó esperando deshacerse de la coraza humana que Clyde colocó entre ellos y lograr alcanzarlo.

Uno a uno los soldados espectrales fueron consumidos por la luz y el hielo, desbaratándose en polvo de cristal. En cuanto el último de ellos comenzó a deformarse por el vendaval, un rayo atravesó el cadáver por la espalda, abriéndose camino con una tremenda velocidad que la guerrera apenas alcanzó a ver antes de recibir un impacto en el pecho.

Freya quedó perpleja al ver la espada llameante del guerrero de Delta clavada en su corazón.

Sólo las últimas fuerzas de la poderosa ventisca alcanzaron a Clyde, justo como él lo había planeado. En su actual condición y con el cuerpo maltratado que poseía, habría sido difícil confrontar esa pavorosa técnica. Sus marionetas resistieron lo suficiente para ser una _distracción_ que bloqueara la visión de su oponente y mermar la intensidad de la ventisca, dándole el tiempo suficiente para calcular la fuerza y precisión con la que debía arrojar su espada, convirtiéndola en una lanza letal que alcanzó su blanco.

El viento en contra, el cadáver y la resistencia de su armadura sagrada fueron factores que le impidieron tener una muerte instantánea. Sólo la punta de la espada penetró la coraza del ropaje, mas fue suficiente para herir su corazón.

Quemándose las manos, la guerrera de Odín sacó la afilada espada de su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo por el intenso dolor, sujetándose el pecho mientras tosía sin parar.

La sangre salió de su boca y brotó rápidamente por su herida, estaba acabada… no había nada más que hacer.

Se sentía frustrada por su exceso de confianza e ingenuidad al creer que podía luchar sin esperar un golpe como ese.

Clyde de Megrez caminó hacia la moribunda mujer, observándola retorcerse en su propia sangre, gritar y respirar con dificultad. Con un simple pie la sometió para que se girara boca arriba, apartándole la mano del pecho con la que intentaba detener la hemorragia.

El guerrero se pasó la lengua por los labios, sintiendo ganas de alimentarse, después de todo tenía que reponer energías.

— _Perdiste _—recalcó lo obvio al mantenerse sobre ella_—, y el más fuerte debe comerse al débil, ese será tu destino_.

Freya maldijo algo pero su voz no alcanzó a escucharse por la agonía que la dominaba.

La criatura que posee el cuerpo de Clyde estaba dispuesta a desmembrar a la guerrera utilizando solo la fuerza de sus manos, aunque tales intenciones no se llevarían a cabo.

Comenzó como un débil sonido que dejó pasar por alto, un crujido que se repitió conforme delgadas fisuras comenzaron a marcarse en el hielo que aprisionaba al dios guerrero de Merak.

En el momento en que el demonio Ehrimanes se percató del fenómeno, notó un débil brillo dorado en el pecho del abatido joven, mismo que comenzó a cubrirlo de la cabeza hasta los pies.

Aifor abrió los ojos, reanimado por la energía que fluía sobre él como un manto protector. Sabía que ésta sería su última oportunidad para hacer las cosas correctamente.

Elevó su cosmos flameante al punto en que su prisión no pudo contenerlo más. Los pedazos de cristal se evaporaron de inmediato, dejando libre al joven maltrecho.

De pie y con mirada decidida, Aifor se encontraba ungido con un aura cálida y dorada que causó confusión en el demonio.

Ehrimanes estaba consternado, el dios guerrero de Merak estaba sometido por su encantamiento ¿cómo pudo liberarse con tal facilidad? Se preguntaba sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Estudió las posibilidades, dejó que sus sentidos fluyeran y encontraran la verdad. En el instante en que puso sus ojos en el medallón de oro que colgaba del cuello del joven encontró su respuesta. Una vez más ese extraño amuleto se interponía en su camino.

— ¡Aléjate de ella, miserable…! —Aifor exclamó—. ¡Esta vez… voy a detenerte! —aclaró con agresividad

— _Vaya, parece que sigues dándome sorpresas… Sí que eres un chiquillo molesto, pero tu mirada… creo que ya tomaste una decisión, ¿acaso vas a cumplir la petición de Clyde?_ —cuestionó sarcástico—. _Dudo que puedas hacerlo, tu poder no se compara con el mío_.

— Has acertado, ya tomé una decisión —respondió Aifor con seriedad—, sólo falta que tú tomes la tuya.

— _¿Qué dices?_

— Y te doy la razón, aún estoy lejos de poder vencerte… pero ¿adivina qué? ¡Esta vez no estoy solo! ¡Nunca lo he estado! ¡Y lo que te detuvo una vez, volverá a hacerlo!

Ehrimanes sintió una inmensa presión espiritual alrededor de Aifor de Merak, en el instante en que bajo los pies del joven se dibujó el mismo símbolo de su medallón. El demonio percibió una magia poderosa tanto del propio chico como del artilugio de oro.

Aifor se sobrecogió por el poder que ahora le pertenecía, aunque sólo fuera temporal lo emplearía para salvar a sus compañeros y amigos, sin importar el sacrificio.

Ehrimanes intentó avanzar, pero quedó pasmado al descubrir que su cuerpo se había engarrotado y le era imposible realizar cualquier movimiento — _¡¿Qué… qué es esto?!_ —gritó iracundo—. _¡Es… magia! ¡Una magia tan poderosa que… no puede ser…!_ _¡¿Acaso tenías este poder oculto?!_ —se llenó de temor al notar cómo el mismo círculo mágico se había dibujado a su alrededor, siendo el sello que estaba restringiéndolo.

— No lo sé… si de verdad has presenciado todo lo que el maestro Clyde me enseñó, sabrás que jamás fui muy adepto para la magia… Sin embargo este poder… desconozco si me pertenece o no pero… ¡Lo usaré ahora! —alzó su brazo quemado hacia el enemigo— ¡Ehrimanes, te ordeno que te manifiestes, permíteme ver tu verdadero ser! ¡Libera ese cuerpo que no te pertenece y encárame!

El guerrero de Megrez gritó de manera apabullante al sentir una sofocante energía presionándolo dentro de su jaula de luz. Una fuerza abrumadora lo torturó hasta la agonía para forzarlo a obedecer. No resistió demasiado cuando de la boca y ojos de Clyde emergieron una infinidad de rayos negros que se acumularon en una densa nube oscura sobre el hombre que cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Aifor quedó incrédulo al ver que su conjuro funcionó tal y como lo deseó. La nube tormentosa poco a poco adquirió una forma humanoide, sin dejar de ser una silueta formada por bruma y relámpagos que se concentraron a la altura de los ojos para encender una mirada.

— ¿Así que esto eres? ¿A esto se reduce tu maldad? Una bolsa se aire…—Aifor se aproximo a él, encarándolo sin miedo alguno.

— _¡Tú… no puedo creer que… me hayas obligado a salir!_ —su voz tronó con furia.

— Admito que estoy igual de sorprendido que tú… pero te he vencido y eso es lo único que importa.

— _¡¿Vencerme tú?!_ —rió el ser espectral—. _Temo que las cosas no funcionarán así, y no por mi culpa claro ¿acaso no olvidas lo que Clyde dijo? Me ató completamente a él por lo que no hay manera de eliminarme sin que detengas su corazón primero ¿lo ves?_ —señaló el extraño hilo que se materializó desde el interior de la criatura hasta el pecho del dios guerrero—. _La única forma de que desaparezca es que elimines mi cuerpo huésped… es reconfortante saber que Clyde empleó un conjuro tan poderoso que ni tú fuiste capaz de romper… ¡Pero anda, cumplí lo que me ordenaste! ¡Mátalo ahora que no puedo hacer nada por defenderlo!_

Aifor miró al convaleciente Clyde quien parecía luchar por despertar.

— _¡O intenta exterminarme, da igual, el orden no cambiará nada!_ —aclaró la criatura con una risa malévola.

— Toda mi vida… he soñado con la muerte de otras personas, y jamás pude impedir que ocurrieran por más que lo intenté —el joven recordó esas ocasiones que le causaron mucho dolor—. "_No se puede cambiar el futuro_" es con lo que mi maestro siempre me reprendía… y quizá tenga razón. Cuando no está en tus propias manos que ocurra el cambio, es difícil… ¡Pero en esta ocasión depende de ti y de mí!

La criatura guardó silencio, aún no entendía a dónde intentaba llegar.

— Es por eso que me niego a hacerlo, iré en contra del destino de las mismas nornas, así que Ehrimanes todo depende de ti ahora.

— _¿Qué es lo que estás planeando exactamente?_ —inquirió con desconfianza— _¿Qué intentas decirme?_

— Yo… —dudó, pero al ver a Clyde y a Freya al borde de la muerte lo llevó a decir—, ¡quiero hacer un trato contigo! —Aifor dijo sin más vacilaciones.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Bud de Mizar cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo después de un último golpe. Con el cuerpo tembloroso, intentó ponerse de pie pero resultó inútil, ya no albergaba la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

Poco a poco sus sentidos se han ido debilitando, quedando un débil hilo que apenas le permitía ver y escuchar.

Enfrentar a tantos enemigos a la vez no era algo que pudiera manejar ya, no en su actual condición…

Abrumado por el dolor, miró hacia el frente, topándose con la inmaculada imagen pétrea de Odín, resintiendo la pesada mirada del dios ante su pronta derrota.

Estuvo a punto de desfallecer cuando la voz de Hilda lo retuvo unos segundos más en este mundo.

La sacerdotisa estaba a unos cuantos metros, abrazando a Syd a quien le evitaba la desdicha de ver la situación en la que se encontraba su padre, cubriéndole los ojos.

Bud ahogó un grito, haciendo lo sobrehumano para poder levantarse ante las miradas de sus enemigos que aguardaron en sus posiciones.

Bud nunca fue un hombre de plegarias, pero en su corazón suplicó por un milagro, no para él, sino para Hilda y su hijo… Sin importar si Odín o algún otro dios lo escuchaban o no, ofreció su vida y hasta su alma a cambio de una oportunidad para ellos.

Dahack se había adelantado para ser quien le diera el golpe final.

— Si no les importa, el gusto será mío. Aquellos que llegaron tarde no tienen derecho a reclamar —aclaró Dahack, sin lograr que Caesar emitiera palabra alguna.

Masterebus gruñó molesto, pero tomó la misma posición del Patrono de Sacred Python.

Bud se alejó unos pasos más de Hilda y Syd, temiendo que salieran heridos por su causa. Aunque de cualquier forma dudaba que pudiera eludir cualquier clase de ataque.

Dahack concentró una inmensa cantidad de energía a su alrededor, sabiendo que al fin terminaría con tan bravo rival. Admitía haber disfrutado del enfrentamiento, pero debía ponerle fin.

Syd luchó contra el regazo de su madre para ver lo que sucedía. La visión de su padre herido y ensangrentado lo impactó, llorando todavía más.

Su padre ya había sufrido demasiado por ellos, es lo que pensaba el príncipe de Asgard cuando escapó de los brazos de Hilda. No era justo que enfrentara a esos hombres él solo, ¿por qué no estaban aquí los dioses guerreros para ayudarlo? ¡No era justo, no era justo!

— ¡Papá! — Bud escuchó, viendo a Syd corriendo hacia su encuentro. Horrorizándole que él mismo se hubiera encaminado hacia la muerte segura.

Dahack estaba lejos de querer detenerse, no le importó la presencia del niño pese a que Caesar le gritó que se detuviera. La llamarada azul tinta en sus manos escapó de su cuerpo mucho antes de que pudiera interceder.

La ráfaga mortal desaparecería tanto a padre como a hijo.

Con un abismo detrás de sí y una ola mortal frente a él, Bud no tenía muchas opciones en su deplorable estado, por lo que en un intento desesperado por proteger a Syd logró sujetarlo del brazo, salvaguardándolo contra su pecho para servirle de escudo.

El impacto en su espalda fue brutal, su ropaje divino estalló en cientos de pedazos, conmocionando a Hilda, quien observó como Bud y el pequeño fueron arrastrados por tal resplandor.

Con el cuerpo destrozado, Bud se impulsó para salir de esa violenta marejada, cayendo por el abismo existente entre el altar y la estatua de Odín.

Aunque estuvo a punto de perder el sentido, el llanto de su hijo lo aferró a mantenerse consciente. El efecto de la caída entorpeció todavía más su cuerpo malherido, pero con gran determinación alargó sus garras de tigre, encajándolas sobre la pared rocosa para disminuir la velocidad de la caída, hasta toparse con una pequeña saliente a la que pudo aferrarse.

Con una sola mano se sujetó a ese pedazo de roca que era lo suficientemente amplia y resistente para albergar al pequeño.

Con gran esfuerzo, Bud subió allí a su hijo, quien temblaba aterrado entre lágrimas que resbalaban por su sucio y lastimado rostro.

El guerrero de Mizar sabía que esa saliente caería si permanecía sosteniéndose a ella. Pero por más que buscó, no encontró otro lugar al cual poder aferrarse.

— ¡Papá, sube papá, vamos, sube! —sollozó Syd, sujetándolo por la muñeca. El ver a su padre colgando en la negrura del profundo vacío lo llenó de desesperación. Su mente inocente no entendía que en esa situación sólo uno de ellos se salvaría, y que su padre ya había escogido por él.

Bud clavó sus garras todo lo que pudo en el muro para detenerse un poco más. A este punto no había muchas alternativas… pero pese a todo Bud decidió tomar esos escasos segundos para consolar a su hijo con suaves palabras. Aun cuando sentía que la vida se le escapaba por las heridas sufridas, el dios guerrero de Mizar no se permitiría que el último recuerdo que tuviera Syd de él fuera la de un hombre débil.

— ¡No te caigas papá, por favor no te caigas! —suplicó en inútiles esfuerzos de poder jalar a su padre.

— Todo está bien Syd… Papá no puede hacer lo que le pides ya que los dos caeríamos sin remedio al vacío —explicó con gran serenidad, dedicando a su hijo una mirada tranquila y sumisa hacia su destino—. Tienes que ser valiente por los dos ¿de acuerdo? —pidió, pero un ligero derrumbe estremeció la plataforma en la que el príncipe se mantenía tendido.

— L-lo siento papá… en verdad…. Lo siento —sollozó todavía más.

— No tienes nada de que disculparte, no es tu culpa —le dijo con sinceridad—. Así es como deben ser las cosas, mi deber es protegerte sin importar qué… ahora serás tú quien deba proteger a los demás.

— ¡Papá! —gritó asustado. Bud aprovechó esa distracción para alejarse, evitando que Syd se negara a soltarlo en el momento final y lo arrastrara con él.

— No importa lo que llegue a pasar, debes aguardar a que vengan por ti ¿me escuchas? —sus garras resbalaron un poco, bajando un par de metros más.

Con desesperación, Syd insistía en alcanzar a su padre, alargando sus manos hacia él, pero Bud, con toda la tristeza de su corazón se despidió en la distancia.

— Cuida a tu madre por mi Syd… —le sonrió antes de que sus ojos se nublaran por completo e irremediablemente cayera hacia la oscuridad.

El pequeño Syd abrió los ojos conmocionado, llamando su padre con todas sus fuerzas. Por sus mejillas resbalaron incontables lágrimas que cayeron hacia el precipicio. El dolor que sentía en su corazón era demasiado grande para pedir a un niño como él controlarse, pero esa fue la razón por la que su ojo izquierdo comenzó a brillar sin su consentimiento. El estar envuelto por esa profunda tristeza, no le permitió percatarse del fenómeno, el cual culminó con un grito que ascendió a los cielos y recorrió todo Asgard. Callaron los sonidos de la tormenta, la cual como si fuera una sierva sumisa perdió intensidad.

Todo dios guerrero, sin importar estado o ubicación, fue víctima de una sensación escalofriante cuando un poderoso cosmos los alcanzó, al mismo tiempo en que los zafiros de sus ropajes comenzaron a brillar.

Sergei de Alioth, quien corría por los bosques del palacio, se detuvo estrepitosamente por el resplandor en su cinturón.

— ¿Qué es esto? Esa voz… —fijó su vista hacia el castillo al cual estaba a pocos segundos de arribar—. El zafiro de Odín está brillando... ¿qué puede significar esto?...

Su lobo acompañante aulló melodioso, uniéndose a otros tantos aullidos que se alzaron como alabanza por las tierras de Asgard.

El ataúd amatista que mantenía prisionero a Alwar de Benentash comenzó a cuartearse en el momento en que su zafiro se iluminó. Su prisión fue despedazada por la fuerza que exigía la comunión entre los zafiros. El arpista cayó en la nieve aún inconsciente.

La guerrera Freya yacía durmiente en el suelo mientras su zafiro brillaba en armonía con el que se encontraba en el ropaje de Merak Beta, que permanecía como guardián de la mujer.

Un rayo de luz azul emergió de cada una de las joyas sagradas. Los delgados rayos se proyectaron hacia el cielo, golpeando la estrella que representaban dentro de la osa mayor en el firmamento.

Ante el llamado de su dios, las armaduras de Dubhe Alfa, Merak Beta, Phecda Gamma, Megrez Delta, Alioth Épsilon, Mizar Zeta y Benetnasch Eta respondieron sin demora.

Las siete estrellas de la constelación centellaron como nunca, uniendo su fulgor en un único rayo que cayó como un relámpago dentro de la grieta que se encontraba bajos los pies de la estatua de Odín.

De la larga abertura se alzó una cortina de poderosa luz que alarmó a los Patronos y a Masterebus.

La estatua de Odín se iluminó por dicho resplandor. Piedras y escombro se alzaban por la energía que fluía desde las profundidades de ese abismo.

Hilda mejor que nadie reconocía esa presencia, ella que le ha servido desde que tiene memoria.

Centellas y relámpagos comenzaron a salir, el cielo se ennegreció, mas la Osa mayor permaneció esplendorosa. Tonalidades verdes y doradas surcaban los aires, un viento terriblemente frío comenzó a azotar el ambiente. Aullidos de lobos y graznidos de los cuervos corearon con el silbido del viento, que detuvo la tormenta y la nieve que caía.

Un gran poder se sentía en el aire, y hacía temblar la tierra por su ascenso. Pronto, una esfera de viento y cristal apareció frente a la estatua de Odín tras haber salido del abismo bajo sus pies. La esfera permaneció infligiendo las leyes de la naturaleza, suspendida en el aire conforme un tornado gélido giraba a su alrededor.

Algo podía divisarse en su núcleo, una figura difícil de reconocer por el vendaval que le daba forma.

Ese capullo de nieve y centellas estalló tras un sonoro tronido, liberando al hombre que en su interior se había resguardado hasta entonces. Sus pies se desplazaron por encima del precipicio, llegando a posarse sobre la superficie de la explanada. Cuando sus botas se plantaron sobre el suelo, este se congeló varios metros a su alrededor.

Ahí, cubierto por una estola blanca que elegantemente envolvía su cuerpo, la figura de un hombre fue descubierta, irradiando poder por toda su armadura de diamante. De la corona en su cabeza fluían destellos, mientras que en su mano descubierta el filo de una espada era visible.

Hilda quedó de rodillas al no poder dar crédito a lo que veía, pero gracias a la antigua batalla con el Santuario y que el Pegaso Seiya fue capaz de invocar el sagrado ropaje de Odín, podía convencerse de que era real.

Frente a ella, su señor Odín le daba la espalda. El poder verse reflejada en la hoja de la Balmung la había dejado sin palabras. Reconocer el brillo de la armadura de cristal la mantenía en una conmoción imposible de describir.

Ella era testigo del regreso del Señor Odín a este mundo. Se había olvidado de respirar pues grande fue su temor de madre, pensando en que le había fallado… Por su falta de poder, su dios, quien decidió nacer en este mundo de su vientre, se vio obligado a abandonar su pacifico intento de vivir con los humanos.

Caesar, a través de la ansiedad que sentía crecer de su propia espada, reconoció inmediatamente el aura divina que envolvía al individuo frente a él— ¿Es realmente Odin?

Hilda no se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra a su gran señor. En vez de eso se sumió en un silencio total en que las lágrimas expresaron todas sus penas y arrepentimiento, hasta que aquel que portaba la armadura sagrada, habló.

— Hilda, mis pecados siguen siendo muy grandes como para que el Valhala decida abrirme las puertas —dijo con una voz tranquila aquel que sujetaba a Balmung en su mano derecha—. No tienes que llorar más.

La gobernante de Asgard frenó su llanto al reconocer esa voz. Alzó la vista hacia quien creía su señor y ahí, dedicándole una débil sonrisa, era el rostro de su esposo quien portaba la corona de Odín y todo el sagrado ropaje que el dios ha usado en sus batallas desde la era del mito.

—¡Bud! —grande fue su dicha al ser testigo del milagro por el que Bud de Mizar había sido escogido por Odín para defender a su pueblo.

Bud caminó hacia Hilda, hincándose frente a ella para mostrarle el valioso tesoro que resguardaba en su brazo izquierdo. Bajo la estola blanca que le cubría, el príncipe de Asgard yacía dormido. Todavía algunas lágrimas eran visibles en su tierna cara, pero su semblante era de gran paz.

Hilda tomó a su hijo, agradeciendo al creador el que se encontrara bien. Bud se libró de la estola blanca y con ella cubrió a los dos soles que iluminaban su vida.

— Déjamelo todo a mí. El esfuerzo de Syd no será en vano, y la orden de mi dios se cumplirá —Bud le aseguró a la princesa. Ella asintió convencida de que así sería.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 32


	34. Capitulo 33 El vórtice de la Tormenta IX

Escuchar a su hijo llamarlo con tanta desesperación destrozó el alma de Bud, con mucho más dolor que con el que las rocas habrían deshecho su cuerpo.

Bien se dice que cuando la vida está a punto de terminar, todo transcurre frente a tus ojos, ayudándote a recordar las razones por las que podrías ser admitido al paraíso, o las que te condenarían a los martirios de algún infierno.

Pesó en su corazón ese tiempo perdido en que odió a sus padres y a su hermano, pero decidió confortarse en los recuerdos más felices de su vida, siendo los últimos años los más dichosos, aquellos que compensaban con creces toda la tristeza de su nacimiento. El haber ganado el corazón de Hilda y compartido con ella la dulzura del matrimonio; la dicha de convertirse en padre, ese día en especial cuando su hijo nació y se decidió llamarlo _Syd,_ en honor a su gemelo.

Bud aceptó el final aunque en su pecho lo embargara la angustia de abandonar a Hilda y a Syd ante el peligro que ensombrecía a Asgard, pero no podía hacer más por ellos… Lo lamentaba.

— _Bud de Mizar, aún no es tiempo de que las puertas del Valhalla se abran para ti._

Escuchó Bud, una vez que la sensación de caer en el vacío desapareciera. Tras perder sus cinco sentidos por la cercanía de la muerte, lo único que pudo hacer fue escuchar esa voz que le hablaba directamente a través de su moribundo cosmos.

Tales palabras lo obligaron a darse cuenta que su corazón aún latía, débilmente. Ese bombeo era la señal que le indicaba que, de algún modo, se mantenía con vida.

— ¿Quién es… a quién pertenece este cosmos? —pensó, al ser incapaz de hablar para expresar su duda.

— _Tu destino está lejos de terminar dios guerrero de Mizar. Enciende tu cosmos una vez más y prosigue con tu sagrada misión._

— ¿Misión…?— Bud repitió confundido a la profunda y fantasmal voz, intentando darle una forma. De algún modo, como si un susurro le hubiera revelado la verdad clamó— … ¡Odín!... —sintiendo que el cosmos omnipresente del poderoso señor de Asgard se adentraba por sus poros, reanimando cada átomo de su cuerpo, regresándole el aliento perdido.

— _El pueblo de Asgard ha sufrido desde épocas remotas. Demasiada sangre y lágrimas se han derramado sobre nuestra patria, y ahora que finalmente se ha llegado a una era de paz y prosperidad, no permitiré que nada interrumpa su curso._

Bud cerró los puños con fuerza, las palabras de Odín estaban llenas de verdad. La gente de Asgard ha superado muchas dificultades, y después de siglos de decadencia, la retribución los había alcanzado… Nadie iba a cambiar eso… ¡Nadie va a apartar la luz que le ha permitido a Asgard brillar como nunca antes!

— _Adelante dios guerrero, levántate y enciende tu cosmos en mi nombre, como tu dios lo exijo, con mi corazón te lo imploro… Abandonar a Asgard no debes, el peligro acecha a aquellos que amas. Mi travesía a tu lado no terminará aquí, enséñame el coraje de los hombres, el valor que los impulsa a crear milagros… ¡Padre, levántate!_

**Capitulo 33. El vórtice de la tormenta. Parte IX.**

**Cese.**

La sensación de caer en el vacío de la muerte no le fue desconocida a Bud, por eso no temió. Ya se lo había dicho la norna Skuld, dos veces ha tenido que morir pero dos veces alguien ha intervenido. Nadie podría ser tan afortunado para salvarse una tercera ocasión, o eso pensó en el momento que se entregó al sueño eterno.

Una vez más fue _bendecido_. Su cuerpo fue cubierto por la legendaria armadura de Odín, la cual borró todo mal de su ser, regresándole vitalidad y salud; reavivó la llama de su cosmos, devolviéndole todos los sentidos con un propósito: Debía proteger a Asgard y erradicar el mal que los invasores trajeron consigo.

Tal proeza podría resultar imposible de lograr si continuaba luchando por cuenta propia… pero ya no estaba solo. Bud sujetó la espada Balmung con ambas manos, alzándola en posición de ataque.

Caesar, Patrono de Sacred Python, observó detenidamente al dios guerrero, teniendo las mismas dudas que Dahack y Masterebus.

Los guerreros se reagruparon alrededor del Patrono de Sacred Python, buscando respuestas.

— Caesar… no me digas que él… es… —musitó Dahack.

— No —Caesar se adelantó a su conjetura—. _**Áxalon**_ está reaccionando, pero no por él… El chiquillo sigue siendo su deseo —explicó, seguro de lo que le transmitía la espada al empuñarla con firmeza—. Yo me encargaré. Ustedes ya han hecho suficiente, apártense.

— Sí así lo prefieres… — el Patrono de Arges accedió a hacerse a un lado, a diferencia de Masterebus quien permaneció en su sitio.

Caesar avanzó hacia Bud, sosteniendo su espada dentada, la cual no tenía nada que envidiarle a la legendaria Balmung.

— Tú… Fuiste tú quien luchó contra Elke —supo Bud al estudiar su cosmos.

— Así que "Elke" era el nombre de esa mujer. Admiré su determinación al querer vencerme, y parte de mí lamenta que su sacrificio haya sido en vano —comentó Caesar para confusión de Bud—. No siempre se encuentran seres humanos con tal nobleza.

— No tienes por qué lamentarte, yo acabaré lo que ella inició —aclaró Bud—. Pero primero debo cumplir una promesa que hice antes —lanzando una mirada hacia Dahack quien le devolvió una sonrisa socarrona.

Caesar intuyó su deseo, mas permaneció como un muro que se lo impediría— Seré yo tu oponente.

El dios guerrero lo miró de reojo—. No desesperes, no me pienso olvidar de ti— dijo antes de impulsarse a la velocidad de la luz en su dirección. Caesar se alistó para confrontarlo pero le sorprendió que su enemigo se hubiera desviado en el último segundo hacia otro objetivo.

Dahack se supo blanco del feroz y resentido tigre de Zeta, por lo que se preparó para reanudar la confrontación.

— Veo que quieres que terminemos el juego. Me parece bien, ¡porque no importa qué clase de armatoste lleves encima, el resultado será el mismo! —espetó el Patrono, moviéndose a su súper velocidad, confiado de no poder ser alcanzado por Bud.

Caesar chasqueó los dientes, un tanto sorprendido por no haber podido interceptar al dios guerrero de Zeta. Sabía que si dejaba solo a Dahack éste moriría, era demasiado distraído para darse cuenta que no trataba con el mismo oponente de antes. Se dispuso a ir en su ayuda cuando el sonoro aullido de un lobo le alertó de un inesperado arribo.

El Patrono de Sacred Python habría reaccionado con violencia, pero pareció petrificarse en cuanto Sergei, dios guerrero de Épsilon, se plantara en su camino.

—Dejemos que ellos peleen por ahora, ¿por qué no dejas que sea yo tu oponente? — Sergei cuestionó con gesto hostil y desafiante.

Dahack y Bud se desplazaban en zigzag por la vasta explanada, el Patrono evitaba el combate directo con una sonrisa cínica mientras Bud permanecía centrado e impasible yendo detrás de él.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no puedes alcanzarme? —se mofó el veloz Patrono.

— Al contrario, creo que ya nos hemos alejado lo suficiente —respondió.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Dahack cuestionó.

El dios guerrero no respondió con palabras, en vez de eso desapareció de cualquier vista tras convertirse en una figura borrosa.

Dahack quedó pasmado al ver la estela fantasmal que lo atravesó y pasó de largo, resintiendo una intensa sensación gélida en el cuerpo que tardó en entender. Al mirar por encima de su hombro, vio la espalda del guerrero Bud mientras la visión se le nublaba.

En cuanto Bud sacudió la hoja de su espada para limpiarla de la sangre, Dahack lanzó un potente alarido, al mismo tiempo que su armadura estallara en pedazos y en su cuerpo se abrieran múltiples heridas sangrantes, cada una de ellas mortales.

Dahack cayó muerto al suelo para sobresalto de los presentes, envuelto por una lluvia carmesí generada por su propia sangre.

— No pensaba dejar que tu asquerosa sangre manchara la pureza de Odín en la Tierra —Bud musitó, instantes antes de buscar con ojos de desprecio a Masterebus. El guerrero oscuro entendió la indirecta por lo que aceptó continuar con la lucha que constantemente ha sido interrumpida.

Caesar contempló el acto en la distancia, irritado por ver morir a un compañero. No porque él apreciara al fallecido Dahack, sino por lo que tal pérdida podría causar en su señor.

Le asombró que el dios guerrero haya podido destruir la _Stella_ de Arges con tal facilidad, se preguntaba si su propio _Zohar_ podría ser dañada por el filo de la Balmung.

Cuando Sergei lo atacó de manera repentina, el Patrono sintió el leve roce en su mejilla, pero logró girar sobre sus pies para evitar el impacto y a su vez darle un codazo a su enemigo en la espalda.

Sergei dio unas volteretas hacia el frente para evitar caer, dándose media vuelta para atacar.

Caesar retrocedía y bloqueaba cada golpe con los brazos. Era una estupidez tener a un enemigo que lo atacara con las manos desnudas y sin protección de algún ropaje ¿era sólo valiente o estúpido?

Conforme Sergei continuaba atacando con simples golpes y patadas, comenzó a sentirse atrapado en un extraño _Déjà vu_. La manera en la que su enemigo contenía sus movimientos y respondía a sus ataques le transmitió viejas sensaciones e imágenes.

En un lugar como este, rodeado por altas paredes de concreto y metal, con nieve bajo sus pies, con un cielo gris perpetuo sobre él… un combate constante, el mismo oponente de todos los días…

Caesar esquivó el gancho derecho de su rival al agacharse. El brazo de Sergei perdió su blanco por lo que el Patrono estiró su mano y lo sujetó por la garganta, dándole un fuerte apretón con el cual lo alzó lejos del suelo.

Los ojos de Sergei se abrieron con asombro, sus labios temblaron en un rictus de completa perplejidad en cuanto el _Déjà vu_ dejó de ser un recuerdo y se situó en su tiempo presente, hasta el ladrido lastimero de su lobo Aullido ocurrió tal cual en el pasado.

El dios guerrero sujetó la muñeca de Caesar en un vano intento de que lo soltara, la fuerza física del Patrono era superior.

Caesar tenía la capacidad para destrozarle el cuello tal y como lo hizo con la guerrera de Odín a la que enfrentó antes, pero el escuchar los constantes ladridos del lobo, tuvo un conflicto de emociones por las que terminó azotando a su enemigo contra el piso.

El impacto en su cabeza fue severo, Sergei sintió como el suelo firme se cuarteó bajo su cuerpo.

Con la vista descuadrada, miró al hombre que aún lo tenía sujeto del cuello, éste le dijo algo pero la contusión le impidió escucharlo con claridad, conmocionándose al ver cómo el Patrono se rascó una mejilla con mucha naturalidad y de manera muy discreta trazó una equis con los movimientos de sus dedos.

— ¡¿D-de verdad… e-eres tú?! —Sergei se esforzó en decir, espantado como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma.

En respuesta, Caesar lo volvió a levantar, sólo para arrojarlo bruscamente contra el muro más cercano.

Masterebus volvió a dividir sus alas en numerosas cuchillas que buscaron herir a Bud, mas el dios guerrero elevó su cosmos esgrimiendo la espada Balmung para defenderse. La espada sagrada repelió cada una de las afiladas extensiones, y con certeros movimientos Bud las cortó.

El guerrero con armadura de murciélago rugió adolorido, perplejo al ver que los trozos de sí mismo cayeron al suelo y se marchitaron hasta volverse polvo negro.

El peligro volvió a sacudir su ser, llevándolo a retroceder unos cuantos pasos al saberse herido y vulnerable.

Bud sujetó la Balmung en posición defensiva, estudiando a su rival con cuidado.

— No he olvidado que pese a que perforé tu corazón posees otro escondido en algún lugar de tu ser —dijo Bud con tono analítico—. No sé qué clase de criatura seas, has logrado sobrevivir sin importar cuánto te han herido… pero es bueno descubrir que eres incapaz de eludir el poder de los dioses.

Masterebus bufó como un animal rabioso, haciendo que su armadura comenzara a presentar nuevos cambios para compensar lo perdido. Las garras que cubrían las manos del guerrero oscuro se alargaron todavía más hasta la medida de una katana.

Completamente desenfrenado, Masterebus se precipitó sobre Bud, quien lo enfrentó en un duelo veloz de espadas y cuchillas.

Aunque Masterebus intentó repetidas veces desarmar a su rival empleando agarres repentinos, el dios guerrero lo evitaba respondiendo con agilidad.

Al chocar sus espadas, volvieron a entrar en una competencia de fuerza muy reñida, en la que Bud se sobresaltó al ser atacado por poderosas llamas negras que emergieron de los ojos destellantes de su oponente.

Las llamas oscuras lo cubrieron, girando violentamente a su alrededor. Bud se perdió momentáneamente dentro de ese tornado de fuego hasta que emergió después de un largo salto.

El dios guerrero tosió al sentirse sofocado después de eso. Admiró nuevamente la bendición de la armadura de Odín, pues se encontraba ileso pese a haber recibido el ataque de manera tan directa.

Masterebus no estaba complacido por ello, por lo que prefirió guardar distancia y desplazarse alrededor de su enemigo, buscando el momento justo para atacar.

Bud lo imitó, avanzando con cautela. Centró todos sus sentidos para ubicar sus latidos, sabiendo que debía acabar pronto con la pelea; Sergei no podrá frenar por demasiado tiempo al otro espadachín.

Sus pensamientos causaron cierta reacción en el ropaje y espada de Odín cuando éstos lo obligaron a elevar su cosmos. Bud pestañeó incrédulo en cuanto su vista transformara al hombre frente a él en un ser de estelas y humo negro; todo un remolino de caos girando alrededor de un cuerpo que carecía de un brazo y con un amplio boquete en el pecho.

Masterebus notó el extraño brillo en uno de los ojos del dios guerrero, decidiéndose a atacar al ver confusión en su oponente. Volvió a prenderse en llamas, transformándose una vez más en un ente de fuego negro.

Bud vio como ese tornado venía en su dirección, estaba inseguro de lo que debía hacer, pero en cuanto notó un fulgor rojo sobresaliendo de las sombras entendió todo. El dios guerrero corrió al encuentro de ese vendaval, sin temor de ser devorado por el vórtice oscuro.

Luz y oscuridad se estrellaron una vez más. Las sombras y destellos se esparcieron por el cielo acompañados de un apabullador alarido.

Bud clavó con fuerza la espada Balmung en el cuello del enemigo, y en cuanto la punta perforó ese punto, emergiendo por la nuca, una llamarada roja fue visible. Dicho resplandor escarlata se extinguió en un santiamén al mismo tiempo que el brillo en los ojos de Masterebus.

Masterebus se retorció de dolor unos breves momentos antes de que Bud extrajera la espada con un violento movimiento, preparando un golpe vertical con el que le daría fin.

La hoja de la espada Balmung dejó una línea de luz que se marcó en el cuerpo de Masterebus. De la resplandeciente herida crecieron fisuras luminosas que se extendieron por toda la armadura oscura del guerrero que crujió hasta que se convirtió en cenizas.

A los pies de Bud cayó el cuerpo inerte y sin vida de un hombre pelirrojo, el cual rápidamente comenzó a secarse hasta quedar como una momia totalmente marchita.

En cuanto Caesar se supo blanco de la mirada del dios guerrero de Mizar, dejó de darle importancia al tullido Sergei, quien emergió de la destrozada pared con dificultad.

— Listo, tienes toda mi atención —dijo Bud, procurando atraer a su rival hacia él.

— Vaya… tu espada es impresionante. Eliminaste a Dahack, uno de mis aliados —comentó Caesar, mirando los cuerpos de los caídos—. Y también a esa criatura… me dijeron que no podía morir, pero es claro que la inmortalidad es sólo una ilusión.

— Esto es entre tú y yo ahora.

— Parece que confías en que obtendrás la victoria, pero no eres el único que sabe cómo utilizar una espada —el Patrono aclaró, levantando su arma dentada.

— La victoria es segura cuando tienes a un dios de tu lado. No hay nada que la espada de Odín no pueda vencer.

Caesar intentó permanecer serio pero terminó por soltar una risa burlona—. Ya veo, así que es por eso que mi espada se encuentra tan ansiosa por cortarte… Está bien, habría preferido que el _dios_ del que hablas dejara de esconderse y enfrentara su destino, pero en vez de eso decidió entregarte esa responsabilidad a ti... _"Que los mortales peleen mientras yo observo"_, típico de ellos —Caesar colocó su arma frente a él, cerrando la mano alrededor de su filo hasta sangrar—. Por el poder otorgado a mí, libero el primer sello —la sangre de Caesar provocó que de la espada naciera un intenso resplandor azul—… _**Áxalon**_, te privo de una de tus cadenas, ¡muestra tu furia!

Un estruendo alertó a Bud del nacimiento de un gran poder. El cosmos que emergió de la espada del Patrono dejó perplejos a todos los que se encontraban en la redonda.

Bud, Hilda y Sergei quedaron consternados al escuchar una serie de lamentos y gritos provenientes del interior de esa luz.

El Patrono elevó su cosmos, el cual armonizó con las flamas de su espada — ¿Te sientes intocable por estar respaldado por _un dios_? —preguntó, tomando una posición ofensiva—. Imagina cómo me siento yo al ser seguido por un _ejército_ que ansía _su destrucción_.

Balmung y Áxalon chocaron en un primer y estruendoso golpe. Las espadas se repelieron con tal fuerza que casi escaparon de las manos de sus respectivos espadachines, pero tras un rápido giro ambos volvieron a recobrar equilibrio para impulsarse contra el otro.

Sergei de Épsilon avanzó hacia donde Hilda de Polaris se encontraba, sujetándola a ella y al príncipe para alejarlos del lugar. Los constantes golpes de espada desplegaban ráfagas de gran presión que estaban causando daños y vibraciones por la explanada, hasta las montañas parecían crujir por el enfrentamiento de ambos titanes.

El dios guerrero de Épsilon deseó ir en ayuda de su superior, pero Hilda se lo impidió, diciéndole que debían confiar en Bud y en la voluntad de Odín. Pero aun ante la petición de Hilda, Sergei no podía dejar de sentirse ansioso por sumarse a la batalla.

Le parecía una locura pensar que conocía la identidad del guerrero enemigo, ¡era imposible! Sin embargo, ¿sería el mismo sujeto que lo salvó de morir en el agua helada? ¿Aquel que lo llevó a casa de Asdis y vio por su bienestar? Si resultaba así… entonces existía una gran posibilidad de que un espectro de su pasado haya podido volver a la vida.

Caesar y Bud se movían con una agilidad y fuerza que como oponentes admiraron y respetaron. Mientras Bud era mucho más ágil, Caesar poseía un mejor dominio con la espada, llevándolos a lidiar con un duelo muy parejo. Los cortes luminosos desgarraban el aire, los choques metálicos resonaban por doquier. En un ataque simultáneo, Bud y Caesar terminaron pasando uno junto al otro, esperando que sus espadas hayan herido a su respectivo rival.

Bud fue el primero en darse cuenta que en su brazal derecho apareció una delgada fisura.

El Patrono sonrió complacido al comprobar que el filo de Áxalon era capaz de rasgar una armadura como la que ahora protege al dios guerrero.

Bud por su parte no cambió su expresión para agregar— No sonreiría tanto si fuera tú —apuntando su espada hacia el pecho de Caesar—, yo estuve más cerca.

El Patrono miró pasmado el largo rayón que se trazaba en su ropaje, desde su costado inferior derecho hasta su hombro izquierdo. El fino trazo resaltaba en su armadura negra, Caesar supo que pudo haber sido un golpe fatal bajo otras circunstancias.

— Por tu expresión es evidente que es la primera vez que te pasa algo como eso.

— Mi Zohar… Ni siquiera los guerreros del Santuario fueron capaces de causarle un raspón a nuestras armaduras —Caesar palpó la marca en su peto.

— Haces mal en compararnos con el Santuario.

— ¿Y por qué no? Ambos son regímenes que veneran cosas absurdas —Caesar se mofó, alzando a Áxalón hacia el cielo con ambos brazos extendidos—. El hombre tiene la oportunidad de recomenzar su historia en esta nueva era, pero sus despreciables creencias se niegan a desaparecer… ¿Acaso no fueron los dioses quienes comenzaron con las guerras santas desde la antigüedad? ¿No fueron ellos quienes les mostraron a los mortales la habilidad de despertar sus cosmos? ¿Todo para qué? Para que los mortales bailen en su escenario mientras ellos observan cómo nos destazamos entre nosotros… Si fueran tan poderosos tal cual presumen, ¿para que necesitarían que hombres como tú los protegieran?...— cuestionó Caesar, concentrando su energía cósmica.

Bud contuvo la respiración al no saber qué contestar.

— ¿No puedes responderme cierto? Nadie ha podido… —el Patrono masculló con sorna.

El dios guerrero imitó a su oponente, elevando al máximo su cosmos— Estás queriendo decirme, ¿que tu objetivo es eliminar a todas las órdenes sagradas que existen? —indagó.

— Desde hace años ese plan se ha puesto en marcha —Caesar sonrió con malignidad, causando cierto temor en Bud—. Son pocos los que quedan, ¡y hoy llegó su turno!

Caesar estuvo a pocos instantes de descargar todo su poder contra Bud, con el cual esperaba fulminarlo. Sin embargo una aparición le impidió cumplir su deseo.

— _Lo siento pero… temo que eso tendrá que esperar_ —fueron las palabras que congelaron la situación.

Caesar quedó inmóvil ante la susurrante voz que sopló sobre su oído. Bud frenó su embestida al ver a una figura sombría que de algún modo se abrió paso hasta allí, justo a un costado del Patrono, sin que nadie lo hubiera detectado.

Fue demasiado imprevisto, Caesar no logró reaccionar de manera correcta para evitar que esa persona lo atrapara.

Un tornado de sombras nació de los pies del misterioso individuo, desatando vientos huracanados a su alrededor.

Dentro del vórtice de la sombría tormenta, Caesar quedó inmovilizado por la terrible presión que engarrotó su cuerpo. El suelo se volvió completamente negro, donde un sinnúmero de manos negras lo sujetaron por las piernas y brazos.

El joven movió el brazo de manera diagonal, siendo la orden que forzó a todas esas extensiones a actuar.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! —Caesar alcanzó a gritar lleno de frustración, viendo cómo es que esas extremidades estaban hundiéndolo rápidamente en el piso oscuro como si fueran arenas movedizas. Luchó por resistirse pero entre más lo hacía más extensiones negras lo envolvían y lo jalaban.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! —bramó al joven que se encontraba de pie como el centro de tal tempestad. El Patrono no llegó a comprender la razón por la que sus poderes resultaban inútiles, como si hubieran sido sellados de manera abrupta por ese maléfico entorno.

El joven no respondió, contempló en silencio cómo Caesar se perdió en las profundidades de la oscuridad que pisaba.

Bud retrocedió, expulsado por la energía oscura que emergió del cuerpo del misterioso guerrero. No pudo ver más allá del denso torrente negro que envolvió al Patrono y al extraño individuo, por lo que cualquier acontecimiento ocurrido entre ellos quedó fuera de su conocimiento.

Intentó acercarse, pero lo repelió una fuerza electrizante que tensó su cuerpo. Abrumado por tal sensación, Bud prefirió desistir y esperar algún cambio.

El tornado de sombras fue perdiendo intensidad y altura, succionado por el suelo que había sido cubierto por la oscuridad. Una vez que se desvaneció, la capa negra del piso fue achicándose hasta volver a su forma original: la sombra del misterioso joven.

Pero para Bud, Sergei e Hilda dejó de ser un extraño, aún en la distancia reconocieron el perfil y la complexión de uno de los suyos.

— ¿Aifor? —preguntó Bud, siendo el más cercano a él.

El joven tardó en reaccionar ante ese nombre, y con extrema pasividad giró el rostro hacia su _superior_.

En efecto se trataba de Aifor de Merak, quien por alguna razón había perdido su armadura sagrada. El chico lucía un poco sucio, pero ileso pese a que sus ropas maltratadas mostraban residuos de una cruenta batalla.

— Aifor… ¿cómo es que tú…? ¿Qué hiciste, dónde está el enemigo? —Bud preguntó, contrariado al no ver o sentir algún vestigio de su presencia.

— ¡No! —escuchó a Sergei gritar al mismo tiempo en que el lobo Aullido ladraba de manera feroz. El animal corrió hacia Bud, impidiendo que se acercara al muchacho— ¡No se confíe, algo no está bien en él…! —Sergei no podía explicarlo pero, compartía con un Aullido el mismo presentimiento.

El lobo fue mucho más sensible a las fuerzas que ahora dominaban el cuerpo del dios guerrero de Merak, por lo que Sergei pudo percibirlo también a través del vínculo existente con Aullido.

Hilda estaba tan confundida como su esposo, pero entendía que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Aifor poseía grandes dones, es cierto, pero ¿llegar a tal alcance en tan poco tiempo?

— ¡Él no es Aifor! —terminó diciendo el dios guerrero de Épsilon.

Bud e Hilda miraron con asombro al silencioso joven.

_Aifor _prefirió sonreír con tranquilidad ante tal acusación —Me evitan la molestia de tener que mentir, es bueno porque me encuentro algo cansado.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo Sergei? —preguntó Bud, consternado al no creer lo que escuchó.

— Él tiene razón, no pensaba ocultarlo de todas formas —respondió el joven con la voz de Aifor de Merak—. Pero no tienen que preocuparse por mí, ya he terminado mis asuntos aquí, Asgard ya no tiene nada que sea de mi interés.

— ¡Espera! —clamó Bud, desplazándose con rapidez. Colocó el filo de Balmung junto al cuello del muchacho—. No vas a hacer nada hasta que me expliques qué significa todo esto —dijo irritado—. Si no eres Aifor, entonces ¿quién eres? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

El chico miró sin temor alguno al dios guerrero que portaba la majestuosa armadura de Odín— Los he salvado a todos ¿no lo ves? —inquirió con sorna—. Ese hombre los habría matado al final… deberías agradecerme en vez de querer agredirme, _humano_.

— ¿Humano? —Bud repitió extrañado.

— Les he dado tiempo para que laman sus heridas. Por supuesto que no puedo garantizar que sus enemigos no regresen a continuar con su tarea, pero por hoy los dioses guerreros de Asgard se llevan la victoria. Yo se las he concedido, no lo olvides nunca —musitó prepotente.

— ¿Por qué harías algo como eso? ¿De qué lado estás? —Bud cuestionó, impaciente.

— No del tuyo por supuesto —_Aifor_ respondió—. Mas no tengo interés en ustedes, no planeo siquiera volver a verlos. Lo que les suceda de aquí en adelante ya no me incumbe… _Ese fue el trato_ —masculló airoso.

_Aifor_ desplegó una corriente eléctrica que le permitió alejarse del alcance de Bud. Se percató del intento de Sergei de Épsilon por atraparlo, mas lanzó al suelo un poderoso torrente de llamas anaranjadas y negras que se alzaron como un campo protector a su alrededor, impidiendo que tanto Bud como Sergei pudieran acercarse.

— En vez de preocuparse por mí, deberían estar más interesados en socorrer a aquellos que yacen moribundos por el palacio —decidió recordarles—. Para mí ustedes no son nada, no tengo obligación alguna de satisfacer sus dudas… aunque podrían intentarlo con Clyde, claro si se atreve a contar la verdad.

Las paredes de fuego se cerraron como cortinas alrededor del joven, girando hasta transformarse en una nube de llamas, azufre e intenso calor que obligó a los guerreros asgardianos a cubrirse.

El cúmulo de fuego se alzó en el aire como un cometa, perdiéndose entre las nubes grises del horizonte.

Para cuando el calor intenso se aplacó, todo quedó en silencio. Sólo Sergei siguió inquieto, buscando con desesperación _algo_.

Bud aún se sentía inseguro y lleno de dudas ¿de verdad todo había terminado de manera tan abrupta? ¿Qué fue eso último? ¿Qué sucedió con el guerrero de Merak? ¿Qué tenía que ver Clyde en todo esto? Se preguntaba al escudriñar con sus sentidos el entorno. Como una respuesta afirmativa a la principal interrogante, el ropaje sagrado de Odín comenzó a brillar, anunciando la inminente separación.

La armadura divina abandonó el cuerpo de Bud, armándose en su forma original sobre el derruido altar, a los pies de la inmaculada estatua de Odín.

Cuando la espada Balmung tomo su lugar correspondiente, el estruendo simuló un cerrojo que le permitió a Hilda y a Bud saber que estaban a salvo… por ahora.

Las nubes de tormenta comenzaron a alejarse hasta perderse en el cielo, como si huyeran del brillo de la armadura de Odín, la cual permanecería allí hasta que el último de sus enemigos fuera derrotado.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 33


	35. Capitulo 34 El futuro no está decidido I

_**Asgard, Palacio Valhalla**_

Para cuando Sergei de Alioth llegó al lado de Freya, le impresionó su palidez y la gran mancha de sangre que brotaba de la herida en su pecho.

El patio frontal del palacio se encontraba en ruinas gracias a la batalla allí suscitada. Sólo encontró dos cuerpos, el de la pelirroja y el de Clyde de Megrez, quien aún respiraba. Ambos estaban en un estado crítico, pero Sergei sentía mucha más obligación en ayudar a la joven Freya, mientras Aullido merodeaba olfateando el lugar.

Sergei contempló el ropaje de Merak que se erigía como un guardián silencioso de la guerrera desvalida. El dios guerrero se atragantó al no entender todavía lo que le había sucedido a Aifor… Se sentía culpable por no haberlo podido detener, pero si lo que dijo antes de marcharse era cierto, de Clyde obtendría respuestas importantes.

Sergei no sabía nada de medicina excepto lavar su herida y envolverla con una venda, sin embargo era visible que el daño que recibió Freya era grave, su corazón podía estar implicado, ¿cómo seguía con vida? Se preguntaba, admirado por la fortaleza de su compañera.

Sergei se extrañó al notar el collar que Aifor siempre llevaba consigo ahora colgado en el cuello de Freya. Por reflejo, estuvo a punto de cogerlo cuando una voz lo tomó por sorpresa, haciéndolo girar como un feroz animal que había sido sorprendido.

— No tocaría eso si fuera tú —dijo la voz de un hombre encapuchado—, aunque no lo creas es lo que le permite seguir en este mundo.

Sergei de Épsilon desconfió en extremo. A la entrada del palacio se encontraba un hombre envuelto por una capa y capucha de viajero que le ocultaba el rostro. Pronto aparecieron otros dos individuos vistiendo de la misma forma.

Amo y lobo se pusieron en guardia — ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! —cuestionó en alerta.

El más alto de los individuos fue el único que habló —_Amigos_, vinimos desde lejos al saber que necesitaban ayuda.

Sergei y Aullido no sintieron malas intenciones del grupo de encapuchados. El dios guerrero se permitió dudar, pero finalmente creyó en la sinceridad de sus palabras, sobre todo cuando un cuarto sujeto apareció trayendo consigo a Alwar de Benetnasch, inconsciente pero vivo.

El líder del grupo se apartó el manto de la cabeza para decir— Mi nombre es Vladimir*, y ellos son mis discípulos. Nos gustaría hablar con sus gobernantes, queremos ofrecerles nuestra ayuda.

**Capitulo 34.**

_**El futuro no está decidido. Parte I**_

— Brrr, este clima no es de mis favoritos. Prefiero mil veces una playa soleada que esto. ¿Por qué tenían que enviarme a mí sabiendo que soy intolerante al frío?— Souva de Escorpión se quejó durante el corto trayecto que les tomó subir las escalinatas hacia el palacio del Valhalla. Se había envuelto completamente con la capa carmesí que colgaba de su cloth dorada, a diferencia de Terario de Acuario cuya resistencia al ambiente glaciar la tenía bien grabada en la piel.

Cuando el Patriarca les informó de lo acontecido en las tierras de Odín durante la Reunión Dorada, le encomendó a Terario la tarea de viajar al hogar de los dioses guerreros para apoyarlos en tal momento de vulnerabilidad.

Asignaron al santo de Escorpión a que lo acompañara, así como a un par de amazonas, ambas aprendices del templo de Curación.

En cuanto arribaron a la entrada del palacio, los escombros y los daños revelaron grandes enfrentamientos, incluso aún había rastros de sangre seca en algunas zonas del suelo.

Nadie los recibió, por lo que se animaron a entrar al lugar, divisando a una que otra persona corriendo por los pasillos llevando agua, fomentos y demás utensilios.

Los que llegaban a ver a los forasteros se sobresaltaban y cambiaban de dirección, posiblemente temerosos de que fueran más enemigos.

No encontraron a ningún guardia, sólo mujeres y hasta niños que les dedicaban miradas recelosas. El santo de Escorpión confió en sus habilidades sociales, pero ni su mejor sonrisa pudo lograr algún cambio.

— Lo mejor es que aguardemos aquí. En cuanto se corra la voz, alguien vendrá —dijo el santo de Acuario con tono paciente.

— Esto es lamentable —comentó Souva al estudiar el entorno, encontrándolo deprimente—… primero Egipto y ahora Asgard… Aunque el Patriarca tenga la intención de impedir que esto continúe, no tengo idea de dónde podríamos comenzar a buscar —comentó, cruzándose de brazos—. Son enemigos muy escurridizos.

Acuario meditó por unos segundos para decir— Quizá la mejor opción será anticipar su siguiente movimiento. Tienen un objetivo claro, y el Santuario es un blanco que está dentro de sus planes.

— Quien dijo que esta sería una era pacifica no sabía de lo que hablaba ¿verdad? —Souva comentó, sarcástico.

Terario fue el primero en percibir que alguien venía hacia ellos. El santo de Acuario habría esperado encontrarse con cualquier desconocido, pero en cambio un rostro familiar es quien estaba allí para darles la bienvenida.

— ¿Terario?... ¿Eres tú? —un joven preguntó azorado, en cuyo rostro resaltaba un parche negro sobre su ojo derecho.

Aunque no había sido mucho el tiempo desde que abandonó Siberia, el santo de Acuario se sorprendió de ver allí a — Velder —su antiguo compañero de entrenamiento—… ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?

El joven avanzó y con gran camaradería saludó de mano a su _hermano_. Terario respondió el apretón y una leve sonrisa se vislumbró en su cara.

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte, creo que estas muy lejos de Grecia ¿no? Pero… mírate nada más —Velder dio un paso hacia atrás, admirado por el ropaje dorado que cubría a su amigo—, de verdad eres todo un santo dorado, espera a que Natasha te vea.

— ¿Natasha? ¿Ella está aquí también? —el santo de Acuario preguntó preocupado.

Velder asintió —También Singa y el maestro Vladimir. No me preguntes por qué pero, el maestro sólo nos dijo que teníamos que acompañarlo, y nos trajo hasta aquí. Desde que llegamos hemos estado ayudando a los heridos y enfermos.

— El Patriarca fue notificado de los eventos que aquí ocurrieron, por eso nos envió. Traemos con nosotros algo que quizá sea de gran ayuda para el pueblo de Asgard —Terario explicó, señalando a una de las amazonas que cargaba en sus hombros una caja cubierta con un manto blanco.

— El señor Bud me comentó algo al respecto, espero lo disculpen pero él está atendiendo algo importante justo ahora. Puedo llevarlos a donde nos encontramos atendiendo a los heridos, estoy seguro que Natasha estará muy feliz de verte.

— No tengo dudas de que Natasha está haciendo un excelente trabajo cuidando de los enfermos, lo último que quisiera es que se distrajera por mi presencia, ya habrá tiempo de saludarnos después.

Souva miró con intriga a su compañero dorado.

Aunque a Velder le molestó la actitud de Terario, entendía sus palabras. Natasha usualmente es una joven muy centrada, pero en cuanto el pelirrojo estaba cerca o era el centro de sus pensamientos, tendía a volverse muy descuidada.

— Como quieras. Sólo espero que no quiera golpearme porque le oculté tu llegada —fue lo último que dijo antes de emprender el camino seguido por las dos amazonas.

— Vaya… de pronto el ambiente cambió. ¿Quién es Natasha? —Souva preguntó con picardía—. Te pusiste un poco nervioso en cuanto escuchaste su nombre.

Terario le lanzó una mirada gélida al Escorpión, pero éste lejos de intimidarse se sintió más intrigado y comenzó a deducir una historia de amor.

— Lo imaginaste.

— Como digas… — sonrió el Escorpión en cuanto Terario diera vuelta y marchara hacia la dirección opuesta a la de Velder—. Y ya que ambos somos malos para atender heridos, ¿qué haremos mientras tanto? —preguntó, siguiéndolo.

— Esperar hasta que podamos hablar con alguno de los gobernantes. Tengo entendido que la señora Hilda de Polaris quedó en un estado de salud delicado, pero entre los cuidados de Natasha y la armadura de la Copa, ella y todos los demás se recuperarán pronto.

— Me sorprendió que el Patriarca permitiera sacar un tesoro como ese del Santuario, sobre todo en tiempos de guerra, pero eso refleja la buena relación que se tiene con estas tierras. Vaya que fue difícil para Calíope dejar que nos la lleváramos —Souva rió, recordando a la amazona de Tauro y todas las amenazas que les lanzó antes de entregarles la caja. Una de las condiciones fue que dos de sus más confiables aprendices los acompañaran, pues ellas sabrían cómo utilizar las bendiciones del ropaje a favor de los enfermos.

La armadura de la Copa es el tesoro que se resguarda celosamente en el templo de Curación. Las amazonas allí conocen sus secretos, y están asignadas a su cuidado y preservación.

— ¿Sabes? Se dice que si te ves en el reflejo del agua que emana la armadura, puedes ver tu futuro —comentó Souva—. Nunca lo he podido comprobar, Calíope no me lo ha permitido, quizá sea una buena oportunidad —se detuvo, sosteniéndose la barbilla con gesto pensativo—. Con ella tan lejos… y ¿por qué no? Conocer a tus amigos, Terario, tengo curiosidad —lo dijo con una doble intención que Terario percibió.

— Haz lo que quieras Souva, te buscaré en cuanto te necesite. Pero pese a todo, no bajes la guardia, no podemos asegurar si los ataques aquí cesarán o sólo se tomaron un descanso.

**El Santuario de Atena, Grecia. Cuarta casa del Zodiaco.**

Por el templo de Cáncer deambulaban extraños olores provenientes de una fogata encendida en el Cuarto de Batalla. Allí el santo de Cáncer había colocado las herramientas necesarias para llevar a cabo su extensa labor.

Muchas agujas, cuencos con pasta de color, cubetas con agua, vendas y paños limpios era todo lo que necesitaba para trabajar. Una vez que tuvo la autorización del Patriarca Shiryu se prestó a ser el primero en sentarse, siguiéndolo algunos santos de oro después.

— ¿Y esta tontería en qué exactamente va a ayudarnos?— Nauj de Libra cuestionó malhumorado mientras Kenai de Cáncer le tatuaba un símbolo al lado izquierdo del pecho.

— Me lo agradecerás el día en que llegues a enfrentarte a algún ejército de espectros. No es algo que le desee a nadie, pero hay que ser precavidos —contestó sin distraerse, limpiando la sangre que brotaba—. Esto mi querido amigo protegerá tu alma de espíritus que quieran someterte o devorarte.

Nauj se reservó cualquier comentario. En otros tiempos no se dejaría arrastrar hacia las supersticiones ni a la brujería, pero era claro que las fuerzas enemigas dominaban artes sobrenaturales contra las que no podía combatir por su cuenta. Sólo por eso es que se prestaba a ser partícipe en el ritual.

— ¿Y de verdad funcionará? —preguntó todavía escéptico el joven Leo, quien aguardaba su turno.

— Tenía la opción de confeccionar un amuleto, pero esos son fáciles de detectar y destruir. Confíen, será cien por ciento eficaz. Cualquiera en mi tribu podría hacer esto en pocos minutos, pero al tratarse de un sello de protección de alto nivel requiere más dedicación y energía. Yo mismo hice los míos hace años, y hasta el momento han funcionado bien —respondió, señalándolos con orgullo.

Jack de Leo tenía sus dudas pese a que ha visto todo el proceso. Nauj lo ocultaba bien, pero de seguro era muy doloroso recibir tantos pinchazos en la piel… o tal vez para él no. Cuando el santo de Libra se quitó la camisa para comenzar con el tatuado, pudo ver las horribles cicatrices que le marcaban la espalda y el cuello. Le embargó una clase de lástima tratando de imaginar el origen de ellas, quizá un evento remoto por el cual formó una actitud agresiva hacia el mundo y para los que estaban en él.

— ¿El dibujo es el mismo para todos? —el santo de Libra preguntó, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

— Las prisas no me permiten trabajos personalizados, lo siento —bromeó—. Tuve que diseñar una estructura correcta con los conjuros adecuados. Mi primera idea fue un cangrejo —dijo sonriente—, pero obviamente Albert casi me manda a otra dimensión cuando lo supo, así que opté por algo más adecuado, supuse que sería lo mejor.

El santo de Cáncer pasó un paño húmedo sobre el tatuaje terminado, dejando a la vista el símbolo de Nike con el que Atena por siglos ha liderado a los santos siempre a la victoria. Kenai aplicó una delgada capa de ungüento sobre el dibujo, manteniendo la mano sobre éste. Cerró los ojos al recitar un canto en voz baja, ni Nauj ni Jack entendieron el lenguaje.

El santo de Libra se tensó al resentir un extraño dolor recorriéndole el cuerpo, estuvo a punto de apartar a Kenai de un golpe, pero intuyó que era parte de la hechicería de la que tanto pregona.

El cosmos del santo de Cáncer se encendió, inyectándolo sobre la imagen.

— Debo advertirles un par de cosas antes. El tener este sello no significa que serán completamente inmunes o invencibles para un shaman; impedirá que espíritus carentes de un cuerpo puedan hacerles daño, incluso evitará que puedan ser poseídos. Será de utilidad al enfrentarnos a alguien con el poder del Cetro de Anubis que es capaz de invocar batallones de espectros. Sin embargo, no aplica para aquellos espíritus que conservan su cuerpo físico ni mucho menos contra un guerrero shaman. Tengan en mente eso.

— Con eso será suficiente —Nauj comentó, confiado—, con que me eviten molestias invisibles basta.

Kenai de Cáncer bajó la mano y suspiró con claro cansancio. Le dio un par de vendas al santo de Libra con las que esperaba él mismo se pudiera vendar.

— He terminado, para mañana ya no te causará molestia alguna.

Nauj se levantó del banquillo, mirando el resultado final— ¿Será permanente? —cuestionó.

— Lo tendrás toda la vida… a menos que un día decidas arrancarte el trozo de piel o algo por el estilo —explicó con desenfado, alistando todo para continuar con Jack.

— Quizá debas tomar un descanso —aconsejó Leo en cuanto se sentara frente a él.

— Aún tengo mucho que hacer, ya habrá tiempo para descansar. Afortunadamente mis discípulos se están encargando de otras tareas mientras me centro en esta… ¿Me pregunto si realmente te preocupas por mí o sólo quieres retrasar que te pinche con una de éstas? —preguntó divertido, alzando una de las agujas negras.

— No digas tonterías —respondió molesto, quitándose la playera—. Sólo me preocupa que no hagas bien tu labor, es todo.

— Tranquilo, puedo hacer esto hasta con los ojos cerrados —Kenai hizo malabares con la filosa herramienta—. Sólo duele los primeros minutos, pero ya te acostumbrarás.

Nauj no se quedó, en cuanto pudo abandonó el recinto del Cangrejo para volver a su propio templo. Jack de Leo intentó no hacer muecas, pero sintió mucho dolor, aunque para su suerte el shaman no mintió al decir que era muy diestro en tal asignatura.

— ¿Qué crees que suceda ahora, Kenai? —el santo de Leo preguntó, optando por hablar al saber que sería una buena distracción para su mente.

— El Patriarca ya nos avisará. Se ha tomado estos últimos días para decidir los siguientes movimientos —Kenai de Cáncer respondió sin detener su labor—, con Terario y Souva en Asgard, es posible que envíe a los santos de Plata a buscar a los santos de oro que continúan ausentes.

— ¿Y ya saben dónde se encuentran?

— Sí, pude averiguarlo. El Patriarca ya está enterado por lo que no tardará en asignar a alguien. Me habría gustado seguir con esa misión, era mía después de todo, pero aquí vaya que tengo muchas cosas que hacer —suspiró, pero conservó una cara alegre—. Supongo que es ahora cuando se alegran de haberle permitido a un shaman formar parte del Santuario, recuerdo que había muchos quisquillosos por aquí cuando recién ingresé —comentó, recordando lo mucho que el señor Seiya y Albert de Géminis le insistieron al Patriarca de ser cuidadoso con las admisiones al Santuario.

— Entiendo. Por mi parte puedo decirte que no creo en juzgar a todos por igual. Quizá seas un shaman pero no significa que seas un enemigo… Creo que era tu destino estar aquí con nosotros —el santo de Leo dijo con tono amistoso.

— Es bueno escuchar eso —el santo de Cancer ocultó bien su preocupación. Le acongojaba la idea de que estuvieran al borde de una guerra en la que los shamanes quisieran tomar el control de este mundo… pero se negaba a acusarlos de esa manera, siendo ellos los hijos más cercanos a la madre tierra, no era posible que decidieran profanar esta era de paz con más sangre.

**El Santuario de Atena, Grecia. Templo de Atena.**

En el templo de la diosa ausente, el Patriarca había tomado sus decisiones después de meditar la información dada por sus allegados. Una vez que compartió sus ideas con el santo de Pegaso, sólo faltaba asignar las tareas a las personas correctas.

Pero con tanto peligro y devastación rondándolos últimamente, cierta congoja comenzó a crecer en el pecho del Patriarca, por ello llegó a decir — Seiya, si algo llegara a pasarme, espero que seas tú quien tome mi lugar. El Santuario necesitaría de tu fuerza para no sucumbir a estas adversidades.

Seiya de Pegaso se extrañó ante las repentinas palabras del Patriarca, pero sabía exactamente cómo responder a ellas.

— Lo siento Shiryu, eso jamás pasará —aclaró seriamente ante la sorpresiva expresión del Pontífice—. Porque para que llegaras a morir, primero tendrían que pasar sobre mi cadáver— dijo tranquilo y sonriente—. Y un muerto no puede liderar a nadie, tendrás que pensar en alguien más.

— Seiya, esto no es ninguna broma —recalcó el Patriarca con seriedad, caminando hacia donde la estatua de la diosa sujeta a Nike y el escudo de Atena. Un recinto que suele visitar cada que necesita un tiempo de serenidad.

— Yo tampoco estoy bromeando —Seiya aclaró—. No pongas esa cara Shiryu, ambos sabemos que así será. Dime, ¿realmente nunca has pensado en quién podría ser un buen sucesor llegado el momento?

— Por supuesto, y jamás saldrá de mi cabeza que debes ser tú… Pero si ambos tenemos la dicha de envejecer en el Santuario sirviendo a Atena, no tendría ningún sentido que un viejo le diera el cargo a otro viejo.

— Tú lo has dicho.

— Aunque el nuevo Santuario y nosotros mismos aún somos jóvenes, lo pienso en ocasiones… tal vez más de lo acostumbrado desde que comenzó todo esto— el Patriarca confesó—... Quizá me precipite, o todavía no conozco a los demás lo suficientemente bien como para cambiar de parecer, pero basado en lo que he vivido y compartido con cada uno de los miembros del Santuario, si algo llegara a pasar, escogería a Souva de Escorpión como mi sucesor.

— ¡¿Souva?! —el santo de Pegaso se contrarió—. Oh, no esperaba esa respuesta.

— ¿Crees que lo juzgo mal? —Shiryu se interesó en la opinión de su amigo.

— No… bueno, tengo mis reservas pero —Seiya dudó—… me extraña, eso es todo, por un momento creí que escogerías a alguien como Albert, tal vez.

— Ah, Albert es un hombre muy dedicado, con muchos conocimientos, podría decirse que es como mi hijo pues fui yo quien lo encontró aquel día y lo traje aquí al percibir su talento —Shiryu explicó, recordando a ese grosero niño que encontró en las calles hace tantos años—. Su disciplina y dedicación me impresionan y lo harían acreedor a tomar mi lugar… Sin embargo, temo que esa disciplina es excesiva, lo ciega de vez en cuando, tal vez ocupa trabajar un poco su empatía hacia los demás. En cambio Souva, él es sabio a su manera, fuerte, tranquilo y percibe al mundo y a las personas desde otro ángulo; es reconocido por todos por su amabilidad y corazón justo —sonrió al ser las cualidades que más admiraba en los santos—. Es cierto que a veces causa conmociones por aquí, pero cuando el momento lo requiere ha sido un santo ejemplar. Además, ser Patriarca no significa sólo acatar reglas o imponer castigos, es saber cómo cautivar y dar aliento a todos los que viven en el Santuario.

— El corazón del Santuario —secundó Seiya, aprobando las palabras dichas por Shiryu.

— Exacto.

— Debo decir que no objetaría demasiado llegado el momento, pese a todas las veces en las que se le ha insinuado a mi mujer— Seiya bromeó—. Lo considero un buen prospecto por ahora. Aunque si aparece alguien más también estará bien —era claro que no estaba muy convencido con la elección, pero tenía que confiar en Shiryu.

Los nudillos de Albert se pusieron casi blancos por la fuerza con la que cerró sus puños al escuchar tal conversación.

No había sido su intención, el Patriarca solicitó su presencia en el sagrado templo de la diosa, cuyo acceso estaba restringido para la mayoría de los habitantes del Santuario. Siempre se había sentido honrado por ser de los pocos privilegiados que contaban con el permiso del Patriarca para ello.

Al entrar solo escuchó las voces, y conforme avanzó por el amplio pasillo de grandes ventanas, comenzó a entender el tema de la charla entre el Patriarca y el santo de Pegaso. Por educación debió haberse hecho notar o anticipar su llegada, pero no lo hizo, estaba curioso por la respuesta del Patriarca, la cual lo sacudió más allá de lo que hubiera podido pensar.

¿Souva de Escorpión un mejor candidato para suceder al Patriarca…? ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible? Escuchó cada palabra, sintiendo que cada una de ellas se le clavaba en el pecho como cuchillos. Ardía en deseos por emerger de la oscuridad y cuestionar abiertamente tal decisión, pero prefirió contenerse. No podía mostrar tal descontrol ante el Patriarca por esa situación.

Usando todo su autocontrol, Albert de Géminis logró serenar su rostro, retrocediendo varios pasos y fingiendo su reciente llegada al templo.

El Patriarca y el santo de Pegaso le dieron la bienvenida, sin sospechar que hubiera sido oyente de su conversación.

— Dime Albert ¿cómo van las cosas dentro del Santuario? —el Patriarca preguntó con interés.

— El trabajo de Kenai de Cáncer y sus pupilos marcha bien, tal y como usted lo dispuso Patriarca. Sabemos que la condición de Asgard se ha equilibrado, pero no hemos recibido detalles de la situación.

— Confío en que Terario y Souva puedan manejarlo. Si las cosas están marchando bien deberé pedirle a uno de ellos que regrese lo más pronto posible, no podemos dejar nuestras defensas tan abiertas, considerando que planeo enviar a otros santos de oro a diferentes misiones —Shiryu dijo para sus dos allegados—. Me he convencido que para afrentar esta amenaza los doce caballeros dorados deben reunirse en el Santuario. Gracias a Kenai tenemos dos localizaciones precisas del lugar donde las armaduras se encuentran.

— ¿Es eso cierto, Patriarca? —Albert cuestionó.

— La armadura de Piscis parece reposar en un lugar en Albania, pienso enviar a las amazonas Calíope de Tauro y Elphaba de Perseo. Confío en que ellas lograrán establecer contacto con la persona que la armadura de oro ha elegido y la traerán hasta aquí. Pero esa tarea no es la que me mortifica —Shiryu mostró un gesto preocupado.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —Géminis se atrevió a preguntar.

— Para nuestra mala suerte —Seiya decidió responder—, todo indica que hay una armadura de oro en las profundidades del océano.

— Eso quiere decir que… —Albert musitó perturbado.

— Se encuentra en el Reino Submarino de Poseidón —Shiryu continuó—. Desconocemos la razón… y Kenai parece muy seguro de su descubrimiento. No tengo porque dudar de su investigación. ¿Acaso un marino habrá sido elegido por la armadura?, ¿la persona elegida vivirá allí? o ¿el ropaje se encuentra allá en contra de su voluntad? —eran las posibles respuestas que encontraba, después de todo no sería la primera vez…

— Entiendo que es una situación delicada. Pese a que tengamos una relación neutral con el Reino Submarino, solicitar entrar para una búsqueda como esa podría resultar un insulto para ellos… —meditó Albert en voz alta.

— Lo más correcto es que yo mismo acudiera, pero temo que en mi ausencia algo pudiera pasar, y aunque Seiya se ha ofrecido, tampoco lo creo apropiado. Pienso enviar un comunicado, anunciado de la visita de dos de nuestros santos y solicitando una audiencia con el Emperador.

— Envíe a Sugita —se adelantó a decir Albert.

Seiya ya se encontraba al tanto del vínculo existente entre el actual santo de Capricornio con el Reino Submarino, por lo que tal sugerencia le parecía poco recomendable.

— ¿Qué clase de sandeces estás diciendo? —Seiya cuestionó con severidad.

Pero el santo de Géminis no se dejó intimidar — Dígame si no lo ha pensado Patriarca. No creo que el Emperador desconozca que uno de los suyos se encuentra dentro de nuestras filas, y si no ha habido ninguna clase de represalia por ahora quizá podamos ver esto como una oportunidad. Qué mejor emisario que él.

— Entiendo tu punto Albert —Shiryu dijo, no muy cómodo al saber que el santo de Géminis veía a Sugita de Capricornio como un anzuelo para sus propósitos—, pero me preocupa que ocurra todo lo contrario… Qué tal si es recibido y tratado como un traidor. Una vez dentro, habría pocas cosas que pudiéramos hacer por él.

— Creí que yo era el pesimista, Patriarca —dijo Albert.

— No es una decisión fácil… pero veo las grandes posibilidades de éxito si le encomendamos a Sugita de Capricornio tal tarea —Shiryu meditó—. Por supuesto que no le permitiría ir solo, Sugita es inexperto… quizá Aristeo de Lyra deba acompañarlo, es mucho mejor orador y sabría cómo llevar la situación de una manera diplomática.

— Sería prudente que Aristeo estuviera enterado de nuestros temores… quizá hasta Sugita deba ser advertido—aconsejó el santo de Pegaso.

— Eso si es que continúa sin saberlo —comentó Albert, creyendo que el paso del tiempo podría haberle dado al santo de Capricornio conocimiento sobre sus orígenes.

El Patriarca avanzó un poco por el recinto con gesto pensativo— No es correcto enviar a dos de nuestros santos sin la información apropiada. Dejaré que Sugita decida, después de todo es su vida la que entraría en juego. Yo hablaré con él— decidió al fin.

Albert de Géminis sonrió para sus adentros, ¿cómo podría el Patriarca considerar a Souva como un mejor sucesor después de que él siempre le ha dado atinados consejos y sugerencias?

— Yo iré en su búsqueda, Patriarca —Albert se acomidió.

Shiryu se lo agradeció, y tras una leve reverencia el santo de Géminis partió.

Albert dejó atrás el Templo de Atena, sintiendo _esa_ incómoda y desagradable presencia conforme descendía hacia los aposentos del Patriarca.

— _Esto comienza a serme más y más familiar, ¿no lo crees Albert? _—escuchó de esa voz burlona que reconocería como la suya propia.

El santo prefirió callar, continuando su camino.

— _Oh Albert, no me esfumaré sólo porque me ignores… Debes admitir que la Historia es un ciclo que tiende a repetirse, eres la prueba viviente ¿Qué no lo ves?_ —cuestionó sarcástico—. _De nuevo aquí está, un santo de Géminis devoto, fiel, sabio, poderoso, con un corazón ansioso y lleno de esperanza para un día ascender a Patriarca… Cree ciegamente que el puesto será suyo, pues todo el tiempo, esfuerzo y sangre que ha dedicado a ello lo harían acreedor a tal sucesión… pero entonces descubre la traición de los que más respeta, pues es otro quien está siendo considerado para tomar ese lugar. De nuevo el escenario trágico se muestra, me pregunto si Souva de Escorpión terminará siendo expulsado del Santuario como un traidor, ¿enviarías al santo de Capricornio también como lo hizo Saga?_ —rió.

Albert se detuvo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire para mantenerse sereno.

— ¿Por qué me atormentas siempre con lo mismo? ¿Acaso no has entendido que jamás me convertiré en lo que pregonas? —cuestionó, animándose a mirar el casco que lleva en sus manos, para contemplar su reflejo en el rostro sonriente de la armadura.

—_No soy yo quien mueve los hilos, pero las coincidencias no existen tampoco_ —dijo su reflejo con gesto prepotente y malévolo—. _Quizá es el destino el que conspira para que triunfes donde otros tantos han fracasado y muerto con el estigma de traidores… Una última oportunidad para reivindicar el signo de los Gemelos, como sueles decir…_

Albert desconfió —Y lo haré, a mi manera, no a base de mentiras y asesinatos.

— _Si fueras de pensamientos tan puros, ¿por qué nunca le has hablado a nadie sobre mí?_ —cuestionó, sin recibir respuesta del santo de Géminis—. _Temes las consecuencias… el rechazo o incluso que crean que te has vuelto loco… y quizá hayas perdido la cordura Albert, tu obsesión por el poder y el conocimiento pudieron haberme creado… Lo que tú creas depende de ti, pese a que te he revelado mi identidad te niegas a aceptar la verdad… si es más fácil para ti creer que has perdido la cordura, está bien, te ayudaré _—volvió a reír con aire desquiciado.

Albert se palpó la frente, sintiéndose confundido y cansado por ese juego funesto por el que siempre termina envuelto.

— A estas alturas… creo que es momento de que descubramos la verdad. No puedo continuar así… si en serio eres quien dices ser, entonces pruébalo —pidió el santo.

— _¿Le pides pruebas a un __**dios**__?_

— Negarte sólo prueba tu mentira…

— _Entiendo, olvido que los humanos sufren de una carencia de fe…_ _Ya antes te ofrecí revelarte algo de sumo poder escondido en el Santuario, pero te negaste, ¿qué podría decirte que fuera de mayor interés para ti? _—el ser espectral meditó unos instantes en los que Albert guardó silencio—. _Si poder no es lo que buscas, quizá la oportunidad de una gran hazaña te resulte más tentadora…_

— ¿Una hazaña? —Albert repitió confundido.

— _Sí_ —respondió la voz maliciosa—, _¿qué harías si te diera la ubicación exacta en donde encontrarás a la persona responsable de todas estas batallas?_

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Albert se sobresaltó.

— _Así es Albert, yo puedo decirte donde se encuentra. ¿Te interesa?_ —cuestionó.

**Grecia. Villa Rodorio.**

Sugita no deseaba verse demasiado ansioso, pero eso no evitó que sus pies trotaran todo el camino desde que salió del Santuario hacia villa Rodorio.

Sonreía entusiasmado de encontrarse con la persona que le escribió la nota que llevaba en el bolsillo.

Cuando la recibió a manos de uno de los guardias, le causó gran extrañeza, llegó a pensar que había sido una equivocación, pero en cuanto leyó su contenido quedó sorprendido y a la vez asustado.

Una vez que arribó a la villa, preguntó por el establecimiento donde debería encontrarse con dicha persona; un pequeño restaurante que es famoso por su té y panecillos según decían. Fue fácil de encontrar por la fachada pintada de color rosado, las plantas, las sillas y mesas fuera del establecimiento donde algunas personas se encontraban merendando. Avanzó hacia allá pero se detuvo aún a lo lejos al distinguir entre las demás personas a una en particular.

Allí estaba él, sentado junto a una mesa circular, fumando esa larga pipa que le gustaba tanto. En verdad se trataba de _su padre_, los años no lo han desfavorecido; continuaba con ese porte y apariencia distinguida que sus anteojos acentuaban. Su largo cabello blanco estaba sujeto por un delgado listón, vestía un traje negro que resaltaba la blancura de su piel y el azul intenso de sus ojos… parecía todo un noble.

Sólo entonces Sugita se sintió nervioso, se miró a sí mismo y pensó en que quizá hubiera sido mejor traer unas mejores prendas que las que llevaba. Pero tras despejar su garganta y limpiar el sudor de su cuello, decidió ir hacia él.

¿Él lo reconocería? Se preguntaba a cada paso. ¿Le gustará en lo que se ha convertido? ¿Aprobará la clase de persona que es ahora?

El padre de Sugita ladeó la cabeza un poco, descubriendo al joven pelirrojo que se tensó en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron. El hombre de cabello blanco lo miró, reconociéndolo de inmediato aun después de diez años, y su primer pensamiento fue— _Se parece tanto a su madre…_

Inseguro de cómo actuar, Sugita permaneció tan firme como si estuviera ante un general de altísimo rango, con la misma rigidez terminó por llegar a su lado para decir con claro nerviosismo— ¡Me alegra que esté bien, padre! —casi gritando, lo que causó gracia a un par de viejecitos que estaban cerca. Sugita realizó una reverencia oriental, en espera del permiso de su padre para poder tomar asiento.

El hombre de cabello blanco lo miró con ojos cálidos, y tras exhalar un poco de humo dijo —Veo que has crecido bien, Sugita. Tienes buen aspecto, parece que Deneb hizo un buen trabajo educándote. Por favor, siéntate.

— Gracias— Sugita se enderezó y terminó por tomar asiento en esa misma mesa, notando el juego de té puesto sobre el mantel, una canasta con panecillos y un cenicero.

El santo de Capricornio contempló a su padre y éste únicamente guardó silencio, observándolo fijamente. Sugita recordaba poco de él, pero la sensación de que siempre fue atento y amoroso estaba en su mente… Sin embargo ya no era un niño de cinco años que pudiera lanzársele a sus brazos y esperar que éste le respondiera, así que optó por comportarse como si estuviera ante su maestro, el hombre que lo crió e instruyó durante todos esos años.

— No tienes por qué estar tan nervioso —dijo el peliblanco con un gesto sonriente—, pero entiendo que mi visita te resulte repentina.

— Lo siento… —se disculpó el chico, viendo como su padre le sirvió un poco de té en una taza.

— Dos cucharadas de azúcar según recuerdo, y unas gotas de limón —comentó el hombre de anteojos al preparar la bebida.

El joven santo se sorprendió, aunque por muchos años vivió lejos de poder tomar un buen té, así es como solía gustarle si se presentaba la oportunidad. ¿Por qué recordaría eso el hombre que lo entregó a un desconocido para que entrenara lejos de un hogar y una familia, el mismo que jamás respondió alguna de sus cartas?

Sugita le dio un sorbo, pero sus manos seguían tensas sosteniendo la taza.

— Padre… la verdad es que estoy sin palabras, no creí que… ¿por qué esta aquí? —preguntó finalmente.

El hombre buscó entre el bolsillo de su traje y sacó un sobre con el sello roto que Sugita reconoció como suyo.

— Me escribiste hace tiempo, ¿acaso lo has olvidado? —respondió—. En ella decías que finalmente te habías convertido en un santo del Santuario y bueno, quise venir a visitarte y felicitarte por ello. Estoy orgulloso, tu madre también lo estaría.

— Es bueno escuchar eso —Sugita dijo, pudiendo sonreír—. Y me alegra que estés aquí porque, hay algo que no he podido decirle a nadie y… creo que tú eres el indicado.

— Dime.

— Padre, yo… conocí a alguien que me habló sobre mamá— el peliblanco se mostró interesado—. No fue muy claro y no me encontraba en una posición que me permitiera insistir pero —Sugita comenzó a mostrarse inquieto por una creciente desesperación que al fin se sentía en confianza de liberar—… dijo palabras que me preocupan, como que hay cosas que no conozco sobre ella, cosas que me atan al Reino Submarino. He pasado muchas noches en desvelo, y por más que lo pienso sigo sin entender lo que quiso decir —su respiración comenzó a sonar irregular—… ¿acaso yo debería ser…? —un repentino dolor lo sobresaltó y sacó de su angustia existencial cuando su padre lo quemara con la cazoleta de su pipa, permitiendo que lo caliente del hornillo le hiriera la piel en un punto de su cuello.

El grito de sorpresa no se hizo esperar, por lo que con ojos asustados miró a su padre quien permaneció impasible.

— ¡P-pero…! ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?! —Sugita exclamó malhumorado, cubriendo con su mano la quemadura que dejaría cicatriz.

— Si no te calmaba seguramente te ibas a hiperventilar como cuando eras un niño, ¿acaso has olvidado esas crisis tuyas? —cuestionó el hombre de manera despreocupada—. Antes tenía que cargarte y cantarte una canción, ahora creo que yo estoy demasiado viejo para intentarlo y tú demasiado grande como para que me lo permitas, así que probé ese método, parece que funcionó.

Sugita hizo una mueca de desagrado y a la vez vergüenza— Eso ya no me sucede.

— Veo que sigues preocupándote demasiado —el peliblanco suspiró—… Entiendo tu posible angustia al respecto, pero no tiene sentido que te sientas así, pronto la verdad te alcanzará.

— ¿La verdad? ¿Significa que sí hay algo que me has ocultado sobre ella? —Sugita preguntó, esperanzado.

— Yo no diría "ocultar", sólo que eras muy pequeño como para que lo entendieras o que fuera necesario que conocieras. No era el tiempo Sugita, pero en vista que has llegado hasta aquí, es tu derecho saberlo.

— ¿Vas a decírmelo entonces?

El peliblanco fumó un poco más y después dijo —No, no soy yo quien lo hará.

— ¡¿Pero por qué no?! ¡Eres mi padre! ¡Es tu obligación!

— Lo sabrás pronto, ¿por qué eres tan impaciente? —dijo el hombre con gesto risueño—. Lo he visto, no tienes que mortificarte.

Sugita calló en cuanto escuchó esas palabras, sabiendo que su padre tenía un poder excepcional y que podía conocer el futuro de las personas, un poder mucho más desarrollado que el de su propia madre —Vas a estar bien… y si tu temor es que no seas mi hijo natural, puedo decirte que no tienes tanta suerte, **yo soy tu padre** te guste o no.

— No quise decir eso… pero me alegra escucharlo… —Sugita se apresuró a decir, sintiendo un gran alivio.

— Sé que no he sido el padre que mereces, pero sí el que necesitabas para llegar a este punto de tu vida —el hombre dijo tras un prolongado silencio en que el joven santo comió un trozo de pan. Sugita lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Por qué estaba aquí realmente? Todo de él sonaba a una clase de _despedida_.

— Lamento haberte alejado de mí, pero necesitabas un guía diferente en esta cruzada. En todo momento pudiste haber renunciado pero, decidiste proseguir el camino que se te mostró, no desafiaste tu destino pese a que diversas oportunidades se presentaron. Naciste con el corazón de un santo ateniense y eso lo has probado, jamás pongas en duda que tu sitio está allá —dijo al lanzar una mirada hacia las montañas donde se encuentra oculto el majestuoso Santuario de los guerreros de Atena.

— Eso ahora lo sé padre— el santo de Capricornio lo imitó, mirando con orgullo hacia ese lugar, pero entonces se le ocurrió preguntar—. Cosas muy graves están sucediendo en el mundo… ¿sabes algo al respecto? Después de todo tú eres… —pero calló en cuanto descubrió lo osado de su intento.

El peliblanco llevó la taza de té a su boca, bebió dos pequeños tragos para decir— Hace tiempo que me limité a sólo observar el presente, Sugita. No es divertido, y en ocasiones no es nada grato ver lo que ocurrirá con antelación… Contigo hice una excepción ya que… bueno, se lo prometí a tu madre, que cuidaría de ti.

— Entonces… ¿has visto mi futuro? —sintió curiosidad por preguntar.

— El futuro es como un río que siempre está en movimiento, uno puede ver imágenes en sus aguas pero por ligeros cambios y obstáculos en la corriente, las imágenes se distorsionan y muestran algo totalmente diferente… No puedo garantizar que lo que he visto se cumplirá tal cual mi visión. No puedo decirte qué ocurrirá, eso es hacer trampa, pero sí puedo asegurarte que pase lo que pase llegarás a la edad como para darme uno o dos nietos, eso me hace feliz —comentó, sonriendo.

Qué misterioso era su padre, en eso pensaba Sugita al escucharlo hablar. Sabía de boca de otros sobre su alta posición en el circulo de hechiceros en Europa… él recordaba pocas cosas en realidad, pero nunca fue testigo de su verdadero poder…

Aunque su padre continuó hablando de pasajes nostálgicos y otros más personales, como el que volvió a casarse con una mujer japonesa con la que tenía una hija de pocos meses de nacida, el santo de Capricornio lo interrumpió diciendo:

— ¿Serías nuestro aliado?

A lo que el peliblanco calló, mostrando un gesto serio— En eso no te pareces en nada a mí. Aquí estamos después de diez largos años de no vernos y prefieres hablar sobre situaciones adversas— suspiró con desilusión.

— Esto es algo que también les concierne. Dos reinos han sido atacados y sumidos en la aniquilación ¿acaso tú y los demás esperarán a que suceda en sus propios hogares para decidirse a actuar? —Sugita recriminó.

— Nuestra sociedad está dispuesta a actuar para defender este mundo si la situación así lo requiere, Sugita. Pero no es tan sencillo como crees… Si los Santos del Santuario, los Apóstoles en Egipto y los Dioses Guerreros en Asgard no han sido capaces de mermar a ese grupo bélico, que otros se inmiscuyan podría terminar con miles de personas muertas en vano.

— ¿Entonces están dispuestos a esperar a que nos aniquilen a todos primero? —el santo cuestionó molesto.

— Las cosas son como deben ser. ¿No te preguntas por qué tu Patriarca no ha buscado aliados? Él sabe que si sus fuerzas no son capaces de detener esta amenaza, hay pocas esperanzas de que los otros triunfen.

— Pero la unión hace el poder —el joven insistió.

— Esas decisiones no te competen, Sugita. No te fijes en lo que los demás hacen o no hacen, concéntrate en lo que tú puedes lograr para llegar al final de esta situación. Algún día comprenderás que el destino se labra con las acciones de _todos_ los individuos de este mundo, sin importar lo insignificantes que estas acciones puedan parecer. Estar sentado aquí, frente a mí bien puede haber cambiado tu destino y el de otros… Debes confiar en que todo se da por una razón, _no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable_ —el peliblanco susurró, recordando con afecto a la persona que solía decírselo tanto—. Esas siempre fueron las palabras de tu madre, recuérdalas a partir de hoy.

FIN DEL CAPIRTULO 34

Vladimir*: Es el nombre del Maestro de Terario de Acuario. Apareció en el Capitulo 2.


	36. Capitulo 35 El futuro no está decidido 2

— ¡¿Dónde está?! —resaltó una voz femenina por encima de las demás que murmuraban en la oscuridad — ¡¿Cómo está ella?!

Una joven apartó al resto de las siluetas oscuras, abriéndose paso hasta ser alcanzada por la luz de la cueva.

Alrededor de la fuente cristalina, sólo otras dos personas se dejaban iluminar por la luz: el guardián de mascara gris y una mujer de edad madura. Esa mujer portaba una armadura platinada con bellas incrustaciones de jade, su cabello llegaba hasta su cintura y cada hebra poseía el color del cielo azul.

— ¿Danhiri? —dicha mujer le preguntó a la joven recién llegada— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? Deberías estar llevando a cabo tu misión —le recordó con severidad.

— Sé cuál era mi deber, _madre_. Aceptaré cualquiera que sea tu castigo, pero ahora lo más importante para mí es Tara —respondió la joven con valentía, una guerrera que era idéntica a la chica vidente que habitaba dentro de las aguas de la fuente. Pero Danhiri no poseía gestos gentiles ni pacientes, sus facciones expresaban frialdad y furia de una mujer que seguía el camino de la violencia. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una llamativa armadura roja que resaltaba la blancura de su piel y el azul de su largo cabello.

— Tu sanción llegará, no por mi mano— le aseguró su madre—. Después hablaremos tú, yo y el señor Avanish, por ahora hay cuestiones más importantes que debemos tratar.

— La señora Hécate tiene razón —intervino el enmascarado—, Dahack está muerto, y desconocemos el paradero de Caesar y la localización de la _Áxalon_.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho, Ábadon?! —Danhiri exclamó—. ¡Eso no puede ser!

El llamado Ábadon asintió con pesar.

— Pero si Asgard estaba destinada a caer, ¿cómo es eso posible? ¡¿Cuál fue el fallo?! —la joven Danhiri deseó saber.

— _No lo llamaría 'fallo'_ —en respuesta, se escuchó la voz de la persona a la que siguen y obedecen_—, sino un __**milagro**__… Una vez más la voluntad humana sobrepasa la fuerza del destino y transforma el futuro _—sus palabras hicieron eco en cada rincón de la caverna.

Danhiri buscó a su señor donde suele sentarse, mas no se encontraba allí. Notó cómo es que Hécate y Ábadon miraban hacia el interior de la fuente, por lo que al acercarse un poco pudo encontrarlo.

Él estaba allí dentro, acunando a una durmiente Tara, quien permanecía en un sueño profundo forzado por su mano. De lo contrario, su joven vidente habría cometido más de un acto insensato sólo por _amor_. Su responsabilidad hacia ella era grande como para dejarla cometer equivocaciones.

— _Es algo que ocurrirá con frecuencia a partir de ahora… Es común en las guerras de los hombres, donde las pasiones y los deseos determinan el rumbo de la historia. Pero no teman, esto no aplica sólo a nuestros adversarios, nuestros propios corazones pueden lograr esos mismos milagros._

Las palabras de Avanish tranquilizaron a más de un alma dentro de esa cueva. Lo acontecido en Asgard despertó un miedo incomprensible en más de alguno de los presentes, pero terminó desvaneciéndose por el sentimiento de la esperanza.

— _Es lamentable lo que ha sucedido con Dahack… Pero Caesar vive_.

— ¿Es cierto eso? Dígame donde encontrarlo y yo iré a su encuentro —Danhiri pidió con impaciencia.

— _No hay necesidad, ya lo han traído hasta aquí _—fueron las palabras que extrañaron a los Patronos, tomándolos por sorpresa una serie de pasos que resonaron por el recinto.

Los guerreros allí reunidos se sobresaltaron como si un enemigo hubiera entrado a su recinto sagrado, un sitio que pocos son capaces de encontrar e imposible de penetrar para otros, a menos que cuente con la aprobación de alguien de dentro.

Los ensombrecidos Patronos reaccionaron rodeando al extraño, sólo Danhiri y Hécate permanecieron en la luz.

Las sombras parecieron más densas alrededor del individuo, pero a la altura de sus ojos un par de puntos electrificados era visible.

— Pueden dejar de contener el aliento, no vengo aquí a lastimarlos —fueron las palabras que emergieron de una boca que mostró dientes centellantes.

— ¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste llegar a aquí?! —Danhiri exigió saber.

— Tomé de _su amigo_ la información que necesitaba —respondió el invasor con clara despreocupación. No se sentía amenazado pese a que se encontraba rodeado por toda una élite de guerreros poderosos—. El resto fue fácil.

— _No se precipiten, yo lo invité a entrar_ —intercedió el llamado Avanish, quien permanecía fuera de la vista de todos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? —Danhiri preguntó incrédula.

— Quizá porque tengo dos cosas que seguro extrañan —musitó el invitado en cuanto una serie de relámpagos borbotearon del suelo junto a sus pies, marcando un portal del que salió despedida una masa amorfa que cayó aparatosamente justo sobre la alfombra de flores que rodeaba el manantial.

Los Patronos se sorprendieron, pero se mantuvieron en espera, sólo uno de ellos no se pudo contener y respondió ante lo que consideró una afrenta. Ábadon alargó el brazo hacia el misterioso hombre, y del brazal de su armadura gris emergió una cadena de oro con la que lo aprisionó.

El sujeto no se resistió, permitió que la cadena lo envolviera un par de veces, dejándole inmóviles los brazos.

Danhiri y Hécate observaron cómo esa masa se movió, comenzando a derretirse en gruesos hilos de sustancia oscura. Aquello batalló para abandonar el suelo, intentó incorporarse, pero sin piernas o brazos visibles parecía todo un reto.

Les resultó una criatura grotesca de la que empezaron a escucharse quejidos reprimidos, llenos de desesperación.

Las mujeres quedaron estupefactas cuando un brazo humano emergió triunfante de ese extraño capullo, y como otra le siguió, uniendo el esfuerzo de ambos brazos para romper la nefasta estructura que lo rodeaba.

Todos reconocieron a Caesar, quien gritó enfurecido y con un gesto desquiciante. El Patrono de Sacred Python inhaló aire con dificultad, cayendo de rodillas y manos al suelo.

Danhiri se apresuró a postrarse junto a él. Hécate vio con desagrado los restos de aquello que aprisionó a Caesar, sólo bastándole un soplido de sus labios para que tan nauseabunda sustancia fuera purificada por el rocío que existía entre el césped y las flores.

Aunque Danhiri lo llamó repetidas veces por su nombre, y hasta lo sacudió un poco, Caesar continuó sólo recuperando el aliento, mostrando una mirada muy perturbada por la experiencia que había sufrido.

— Denle un poco de tiempo, quizá recupere el habla en uno o dos días —comentó el invitado con tono burlón.

— Entonces fuiste tú, aquel que intervino en nuestra batalla contra los dioses guerreros en Asgard —lo acusó Ábadon.

— ¡Tú! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! —Danhiri clamó furiosa, dispuesta a iniciar un combate que muchos allí lamentarían.

— _Todos, guarden la compostura_ —se escuchó la voz suave de Avanish en cuanto decidió abandonar el interior del manantial. El manto y capucha con el que se cubría brilló por el sol que recaía sobre sus hombros, como si estuviera echa de plata u otro metal precioso.

Los Patronos se sometieron a las palabras de su señor. Avanish caminó hacia Caesar, obligando a la joven Danhiri a apartarse de él.

Avanish puso la mano sobre la cabeza de su allegado y eso bastó para que el Patrono volviera en sí.

Consciente de sí mismo, Caesar levantó el rostro en cuanto su respiración agitada volvió a tonarse calma. Miró a su señor y al reconocerlo sintió que el peligro había pasado, aunque la vergüenza por su fracaso lo hizo devolver la vista a sus pies.

— Señor Avanish, permítame encargarme de este intruso —pidió Ábadon.

— _No_ —respondió con voz pasiva, dejando atrás a Caesar y avanzando hasta la línea circular que dividía la luz de la oscuridad en el recinto—. _Si lo invité a pasar es porque yo mismo quería tratar con él. Libéralo._

Ábadon tuvo sus deseos por replicar, pero le bastó una mirada de su señor para obedecer.

Una vez que la cadena fue apartada de su cuerpo, el extraño invitado realizó una osada pero apropiada reverencia.

— Como te prometí, ambas posesiones tuyas han regresado sanas y salvas ¿será suficiente para que creas en mis palabras? —cuestionó el de ojos relampagueantes.

— _Actuar contra mis hombres es interponerse a mis deseos, ¿por qué debería permitirle a una criatura como tú servirme?_ —Avanish cuestionó, intrigado.

— Si interferí con tus designios fue para llamar tu atención, y ha funcionado ¿no es así?

— _¿Entiendes que podría destruirte justo ahora?_ —Avanish musitó sonriente—. _También podría anular el contrato por el que estás dentro de ese cuerpo humano… no sé cuál de las dos situaciones sería más apropiada para ti._

— No dudo que pueda hacerlo, por eso es quien es —comentó la criatura—. A través de mi hermano que murió en Asgard, supe de la existencia de seres interesantes en éste mundo que me es desconocido y del que fui expulsado… Mi única manera de encontrarlo era siguiendo a sus allegados, pero si los dejaba morir a todos, habría tardado más en celebrar esta reunión.

— Tenemos entendido que Caesar estaba destinado a acabar con todos en Asgard —dijo una de las figuras ensombrecidas—. Hasta que llegaste tú y arruinaste todo.

— ¿Será eso cierto? —la criatura reprimió una risa—. No, y lo sabes —se dirigió únicamente a Avanish—. Éste chiquillo cambió el futuro —palpándose el pecho—. El destino que veía terminaba en sangre y muerte, lo que ustedes buscaban… En ese momento yo desconocía todo esto, lo único que me importaba era sobrevivir, por lo que no dudé en tomar mi oportunidad. Una vez que él me dio el control de todo lo que le pertenece, fui capaz de ver el nuevo futuro que nuestras acciones ocasionarían, y puedo decir que incluso aquel hombre —señalando a Caesar—, iba a ser derrotado.

Los Patronos guardaron silencio, algunos deseando que su señor pulverizara al entrometido individuo, otros preguntándose si sus palabras eran ciertas.

— Como ves, intercedí por ti… y no pareces ser un hombre que no recompense dichas acciones.

— Cómo te atreves… —Danhiri susurró furiosa, frenando sus impulsos por una señal de su señor.

— _Te doy la razón, criatura del abismo, haz hecho algo por mí de gran importancia. Las personas de buenos modales no esperarían nada a cambio, pero tú_ —calló de pronto, meditando cuidadosamente su decisión—_… olvido con quien estoy tratando. Con un exiliado… un desterrado… Aunque nuestros orígenes difieren, eres como todos los que están aquí reunidos_ —Avanish alzó los brazos como si deseara alcanzar con ellos a todos los presentes—. _Es posible que tengas razón, no existe un mejor lugar en el mundo en el que puedas ser bienvenido más que aquí_.

— Señor Avanish, no estará accediendo a… —uno de los Patronos buscó intervenir, pero de nuevo fue silenciado por la presencia de su líder.

— _Todos ustedes han sido testigos de mi bondad en el pasado. Conocen en gran medida lo que es el abandono, la traición, la desesperanza_ —de manera fugaz recordó los momentos en que se topó con todos sus seguidores_—… la soledad. Por lo que no está en mí negarle a una criatura perdida un refugio…_

Avanish le dio la espalda a la oscuridad y miró con gentileza a Hécate, quien le respondió de la misma manera, aunque en sus ojos había un deje de preocupación e inseguridad.

— _Él me llamó desde la lejanía, me buscó y vino a mí. Está dispuesto a someterse a mi voluntad pese a que no estoy complacido con sus recientes acciones… Me ha pedido asilo, dirección, como todos ustedes alguna vez lo hicieron… Por lo que accedo a cubrirlo bajo mis alas._

Ehrimanes inclinó la cabeza, avanzando hacia la luz que fue borrando sus rasgos inhumanos y espectrales hasta iluminar por completo a un jovencito de cabello ocre que vestía ropas del reino de Asgard.

Ante los ojos de los presentes, inclinó una rodilla y la postró en el lecho de flores— Viviré para ver realizados sus deseos. Expulsemos de este mundo a los indignos y a los traidores. Los dioses tuvieron su oportunidad, no les permitamos arruinarlo de nuevo—Ehrimanes dijo, ocultando una tenebrosa sonrisa.

**Capitulo 35**

**El futuro no está decidido. Parte 2**

_**Asgard, Palacio del Valhalla. **_

Las mazmorras en el Palacio de Odín habían permanecido vacías y sin uso desde que la guerra civil fue mermada y los prisioneros fueron exiliados por decreto de Hilda de Polaris años atrás. Todo el lugar estaba polvoriento, y descuidado, sólo las antorchas empotradas en las paredes iluminaban los muros, las telarañas y algún que otro insecto o animalejo rastrero que terminaban escondiéndose ante los sonidos de pasos que avanzaban por el lugar.

Bud de Mizar caminaba por el solitario corredor de celdas, dirigiéndose a la única resguardada por un guardia de aspecto joven e inexperto. Le causaba pesar, pero la mayoría de los soldados del reino fueron asesinados durante la batalla contra los Patronos.

El pueblo de Asgard ha reaccionado con valentía y resignación, llorando a sus muertos pero también esforzándose por mantener vivos a los heridos, sanar a los enfermos y apoyar a sus gobernantes. Jóvenes como ese tomaron la iniciativa de cambiar sus herramientas de carpintería o caza por escudos y espadas. Bud sólo podía hacerse el propósito de impedir que el peligro volviera a sacudir a Asgard de manera tan trágica.

El dios guerrero ordenó que lo dejara pasar, aguardando a que los seguros fueran removidos. Tomó una antorcha bañada con aceite, encendiéndola con el mismo fuego que estaba a su alcance. Esperó hasta que la puerta fuera sellada una vez más para mirar el interior de la celda.

El lugar estaba hundido en la oscuridad, sólo las flamas en su mano iluminaron un poco el entorno. Avanzó, conociendo la instalación a la perfección como para saber donde arrojar el leño encendido para prender un lamparón de aceite que generó el fuego necesario para su propósito.

En lo profundo de la celda, un hombre fue alcanzado por la luz anaranjada. Gruesos grilletes aprisionaban sus manos y cuello, mientras que las cadenas estaban firmemente sujetas a los muros.

El prisionero no reaccionó ni siquiera un poco ante su visita, permaneció sentado como un mendigo recargado en la pared, con la cabeza colgante entre sus rodillas. Tenía el cabello desmarañado que le cubría el rostro, mientras el resto de su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de vendajes.

— Me enteré que habías recobrado el conocimiento. Si no has intentado escapar de aquí significa que aceptas que despertaste en el lugar correcto, Clyde —Bud habló, acercándose al prisionero.

Clyde, dios guerrero de Megrez, continuó con su inmovilidad y silencio.

Bud de Mizar no podía negar su amistad con Clyde, después de todo, fueron los únicos dioses guerreros que estuvieron al servicio de Hilda en el pasado, por lo que lo conocía lo suficiente como para tenerle estima.

— Alwar me contó todo —Bud prosiguió en vista de no escuchar respuesta—. Decidiste traicionar a Asgard, atacaste a dos de tus compañeros y ahora Freya está luchando para mantenerse con vida después de su enfrentamiento. Dímelo Clyde, dime ¿por qué? —Bud reclamó, enojado—. ¿Qué te llevó a traicionarnos en el momento en que más te necesitábamos de nuestro lado?

Ni una palabra salió de boca de Clyde.

Bud se sentía lo suficiente molesto como para permitirse golpearlo, pero se abstuvo, decidió intentar algo más—. Clyde, ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a Aifor? —cuestionó, con éxito.

El dios guerrero de Megrez meció un poco la cabeza, como si le incomodara el tema.

— Antes de que la batalla terminara, se comportó de una manera extraña, ninguno de nosotros lo comprendió. Sergei asegura que no se trataba de él pero… antes de marcharse dijo que tú tenías respuestas, y sólo por ellas es que no he dejado ir sobre ti la verdadera ira que siento —le dijo con evidente advertencia.

Bud aguardó paciente, mirando a su camarada caído en desgracia. Le resultaba toda una ironía que aquel quien con más fiereza cazó a los traidores de Odín en el pasado, ahora se haya transformado en uno.

Para el dios guerrero de Mizar sería fácil no buscar pretextos para las decisiones que tomó Clyde, pero Hilda le pidió que no se precipitara, que el deber de ellos como dirigentes de Asgard era buscar la verdad. Si existía una conexión entre lo que le ocurrió a Aifor y las acciones de Clyde, él debía averiguarlas.

Cuando Clyde abrió los ojos después de su última pelea, se lamentó de saberse con vida. En algún momento, rodeado por toda esa oscuridad, creyó que estaba muerto y su estancia en el infierno no había hecho más que comenzar. Pero en cuanto un joven soldado entró para darle de comer supo que no era tan afortunado…

Si se mantenía en esa celda era porque así era su deseo. No le temía a Bud, ni siquiera a la ira de los dioses.

Clyde no pudo detener los recuerdos en cuanto le preguntaron sobre Aifor… No importaba si mantenía abiertos o cerrados los ojos, su imagen lo acompañaba, esa mirada que siempre lo caracterizó y la manera en la que, pese a todo lo ocurrido, le agradeció tantos años de cuidado.

— _¡Quiero hacer un trato contigo!_ —se escuchó la retumbante voz de Aifor, quien encaró al monstruo relampagueante.

— _¿Un trato?_ —Ehrimanes repitió, consternado.

Aifor de Merack asintió— _A cambio de que abandones el cuerpo del maestro Clyde, y erradiques a los invasores que han invadido la tierra de Odín, yo te daré el mío._

— _¿Acaso he escuchado bien?_ —Ehrimanes cuestionó, sorprendido por tal propuesta—_. ¿Me lo entregarás si te ayudo a deshacerte de esos sujetos?_

— _Si la situación no sufre un cambio pronto, el futuro de Asgard será desastroso… ¡Todos van a morir! ¡No puedo permitirlo! Está en mí cambiarlo, pero para lograrlo necesito de tu ayuda_ —Aifor explicó sin temor o dudas_—. Por eso estoy dispuesto a hacer un __**contrato**__ contigo, en el que ambos saldremos beneficiados, ¿te interesa?_

— _¡N-no… de… de-tente… n-no lo… hagas! _—pidió Clyde de Megrez, notándose en sus gestos el esfuerzo supremo que se ejercía para poder mantenerse consciente y hablando, incapaz de levantarse del suelo por las severas heridas sufridas—. _¿Qué no entiendes… q-que… eso es… lo que él quiere?!_

— _¿Un contrato? ¿Tú? ¿Te sientes con la capacidad para hacerlo?_ —cuestionó la criatura—. _Hasta ahora me has sorprendido más de lo esperado, ya entenderé la razón por la que has podido hacer todo esto_ —meditó sus opciones y el extraño giro de los acontecimientos_—… Tienes suerte, mi contrato actual con Clyde es complicado pero no irrompible… En vista que apareció ante mí alguien que con su entera voluntad me ofrece un cuerpo, tengo la libertad de aceptarlo._

Aifor escuchó a Clyde perfectamente, pero decidió ignorarlo para proseguir.

— _¿Entonces aceptas mis condiciones? ¿Dejarás al maestro y nos ayudarás a resolver esta situación?_

— _Está_ _bien, de cualquier forma Clyde ya no es apropiado para mí_ —Ehrimanes siseó con malicia—. _Te ayudaré como me pides a lidiar con los invasores y sacarlos de Asgard… Pero después de eso, lo que yo haga es asunto mío_ —aclaró.

— _¡Basta…! ¡Para!_ —el guerrero de Megrez siguió insistiendo con desesperación, mas su pupilo no planeaba escucharlo. No lo iba a permitir.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, sacó de entre su cinturón una pequeña daga, intentó ser discreto pero fue difícil con los torpes movimientos de su cuerpo magullado. Sólo tenía que cortarse el cuello y entonces esa pesadilla terminaría, como debió haberlo hecho hace tantos años, pero nunca tuvo el coraje necesario para atreverse… hasta hoy.

Aifor y Ehrimanes se dieron cuenta, mas el dios guerrero de Merak se abalanzó sobre Clyde y lo detuvo, pudiendo desarmarlo con facilidad.

— _¡Eres… un tonto! ¡Mocoso… idiota! ¡No cometas… una estupidez!_ —Clyde aprovechó el acercamiento y lo cogió por el cuello, mas sus fuerzas no eran suficientes como para ser una amenaza.

Aifor tenía el rostro acongojado, pero no se atrevió a dirigirle palabra a su mentor. Todo estaba decidido y nada lo haría cambiar de parecer.

— _¡Mírame… mírame bien! ¡No puedes… confiar en él…! ¡Este es… tu futuro… quizá has elegido uno peor…! ¡Recapacita Aifor…! ¡Todo este tiempo… yo…! ¡¿Por qué?!_ _¡No necesito que… hagas esto, no necesito que me salves…! _—se enfurecía a cada segundo que pasaba y su alumno no le respondía.

No había cosa que detestara mas que le dedicara esa mirada de cordero a medio morir.

— _¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?! ¡Todo este tiempo… todo fue una farsa! ¡Ese día… en que te encontré… no dudé en utilizarte para mi propia supervivencia! ¡Lo único que tenía que hacer… era mantenerte vivo y prepararte para este día! ¡Y ahora que lo sabes… tú…!_ —Clyde tosió sangre por el esfuerzo, a lo que su joven alumno le sujetó la mano con la suya para decir algo al fin.

— _Quizá todo haya comenzado de esa manera… pero escúchese ahora, mire lo que está dispuesto a hacer para evitarlo_ —Aifor miró la daga y sonrió conmovido—. _No puedo odiarlo maestro, por más que lo intentara no podría. El destino cruzó nuestras vidas en aquel entonces, quizá ésta es la razón por la que aparecí en su camino ese día en la nieve… No importa las razones por lo que lo haya hecho, usted me salvó y es el único padre que he conocido_ —compartió los sentimientos que siempre ha albergado.

Clyde quedó muy asombrado al escucharlo, las palabras ya no podían fluir de sus labios.

— _Pero por otra parte… esto va más allá de lo que sintamos usted y yo. Confíe en mí, esta decisión cambiará su destino, el del señor Bud, la señora Hilda, el del príncipe Syd, el de todos los habitantes de Asgard. Mi deber como dios guerrero es proteger esta tierra y a su gente, y pienso hacer honor a ello _—Aifor volvió a ponerse de pie, dedicándole una última mirada gentil al hombre al que respeta y ama como a un padre.

Ehrimanes observó todo en silencio, entendía la delicada línea que lo separaba del éxito y desaparecer. Celebró la derrota de Clyde, quien no pudo cambiar la decisión del joven Merak.

— _No demoremos. Acepto tu propuesta, pero debes prometer algo más_ —dijo Aifor con desafío—. _Serás libre de hacer lo que se te plazca excepto volver a pisar esta tierra, nunca volverás a entrar al reino de Odín._

— _Eso es aceptable_ —la criatura respondió con tranquilidad, no tenia interés en ese reino devastado.

— _Y jamás podrás hacerle daño a mis camaradas, nunca _—agregó.

— _Oh, y ¿qué esperas que haga si se atreven a levantar su puño contra mí?_ —Ehrimanes cuestionó sarcástico.

— _Cuando te unas a mí, estoy seguro que tendrás las herramientas para evitar dichos encuentros _—Aifor respondió de inmediato—. _No es mucho lo que te pido si consideras que voy a dártelo todo. Al final tú sales ganando._

— _En eso te doy la razón. De acuerdo pequeño Aifor, yo Ehrimanes acepto hacer un pacto contigo_ —la sombra se ensanchó dentro de la jaula de luz dorada que lo aprisionaba—. _Debes abandonar todo lo que te ata a tu vida pasada y sellar nuestro acuerdo._

Aifor asintió, con un pensamiento la armadura de Merak se separó de su cuerpo. Cada trozo volvió a ensamblarse hasta formar la figura del caballo de ocho patas.

— _Eso también_ —Ehrimanes señaló con una mano brumosa.

El joven tomó el brillante medallón de su cuello. En contra de lo pensado, Aifor dio media vuelta y se aproximó a la agonizante Freya quien ya había perdido el sentido, pero algo de vida todavía alzaba su pecho de manera errática.

Con cuidado, Aifor colgó su reliquia en el cuello de la pelirroja quien, de algún modo, dejó de sentir dolores, pudiendo descansar.

El joven volvió a pararse frente a la jaula dorada, dentro de la que se arremolinaba un tornado negro.

— _Yo, Aifor de Merak Eta, accedo al pacto establecido contigo Ehrimanes. Cualquier falta a las condiciones establecidas terminará con dicho contrato_— el joven se hirió la mano que aún podía mover con libertad utilizando la daga que tomó de su maestro— _Que mi sangre selle este tratado…_

Los barrotes luminosos se desvanecieron al término de tales palabras. La sangre que Aifor ofrecía fue manipulada por el viento hasta formar un delgado hilo que unió a ambos seres.

— _¡Aifor!_ —clamó Clyde en cuanto vio desvanecerse su conexión con Ehrimanes.

El joven Merak cerró los ojos, siendo golpeado por la feroz corriente que lo envolvió en sus tormentosas cortinas.

El torbellino oscuro perdió rápidamente intensidad, conforme los relámpagos circulaban alrededor del joven guerrero. Las centellas parecieron curar el herido y fatigado cuerpo de Aifor, pues su brazo roto dejó de estarlo y todas las otras lesiones desaparecieron.

Cuando la ventisca se desvaneció, el joven permaneció con los ojos cerrados unos segundos en los que Clyde continuó llamándolo con persistencia. Pero cuando el dios guerrero de Megrez vio una siniestra sonrisa marcada en esa cara, supo que Aifor fue llevado a un lugar lejos de su alcance.

— _¡No!... ¡Maldito… mil veces maldito!_ —Clyde buscó arrastrase hacia él, motivado por la furia en su corazón, pero todo era inútil, no pudo avanzar.

Ehrimanes subió los brazos, los cuales observó detenidamente, cerrando las palmas de las manos un par de veces— _Ah, la sensación es totalmente diferente. Un cuerpo que no pelea, que no se resiste _—rió un poco—. _¡Esto es maravilloso!_

Ehrimanes caminó hacia su viejo recipiente, dichoso de verlo en ese estado de completa desesperación— _Tengo que agradecértelo Clyde, después de todo cumpliste con tu parte del trato_ —rió con la voz del joven Merak—. _¡Ahora eres libre! ¡¿No estás contento?! _—se mofó entre carcajadas—. _Las cosas resultaron mejor de lo que creí. Lo di todo por perdido cuando este chiquillo demostró su verdadero poder, pero el destino tenía algo mucho más grande planeado para nosotros._

— _¡Voy… a matarte! ¡No vas a…!_

— _Ha sido un trato justo_ —Ehrimanes se anticipó—. _Obtuviste tu libertad, yo obtuve un cuerpo perfecto, y el chiquillo logró salvarte. ¡Todos ganamos!_

Clyde logró sujetar el tobillo del joven, apretándolo con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

— _Qué lástima me das Clyde _—dijo con cinismo—. _Ojalá pudiera acabar con tu vida para que dejaras de sufrir, pero me han atado las manos. Si quieres morir tendrás que hacerlo tú mismo_ —con el pie situó la daga a una corta distancia del dios guerrero—, _ya no habrá nadie que te detenga_.

Ehrimanes dio media vuelta, zafándose con extrema facilidad del agarre de Clyde —_Ahora vayamos a cumplir el último deseo de Aifor… Porque después hay una persona a la que deseo conocer. Hasta nunca, Clyde. Fue divertido…_.

— Clyde —lo volvió a llamar Bud.

— No tengo nada que decirte a ti… —el dios guerrero de Megrez dijo finalmente—. Si debo hablar con alguien… será con la señora Hilda —aclaró, levantando un poco el rostro, mirando a Bud de manera desafiante.

— No estás en posición de exigir tal cosa. Tendrás que decírmelo a mí y yo juzgaré si mereces tal consideración o no.

— Aunque te lo dijera, no me creerías… siempre has sido un hombre muy escéptico— le recordó.

— Pruébame. Sergei dijo que "Aifor dejó de ser Aifor"… Suena confuso pero estoy dispuesto a creer que algo extraño pasó. Después de enfrentar a esos individuos con habilidades tan especiales, podré abrir mi mente — Bud aclaró—. Por lo que comienza de una vez.

Clyde recargó la cabeza en la pared, permaneciendo sentado en el suelo— Creo que tienes mejores cosas que atender que perder tu tiempo aquí.

— Eso lo sé bien—dijo resentido—. Nuestras tropas han sido diezmadas, hay muchos enfermos y moribundos, y no tenemos suficiente gente para darnos abasto. Para colmo, Sergei se ha marchado sin dar razones. De vernos amenazados nuevamente, sólo puedo contar con Alwar para defender el Valhalla.

— Nadie dijo que compartir la cama de la sacerdotisa de Odín sería fácil —Clyde se mofó.

Bud paró a Clyde, jalándolo por la cadena que le sujetaba el cuello.

— ¡Escúchame bien, pese a todo te sigo considerando mi amigo Clyde, pero no tientes tu suerte! —le advirtió con dureza—. ¡Si Aifor está en problemas, deberías ser el primero en querer ir en su búsqueda!

Clyde no opuso resistencia, pero tampoco se dejó amedrentar— No es algo que se pueda reparar… Ni tú, ni yo podemos hacer nada —respondió irritado.

Ante la tensa situación, el sonido de la puerta de la celda abriéndose contuvo la discusión. A Bud le extrañó ver allí al hombre llamado Vladimir, quien arribó a Asgard con sus discípulos e hija con la intención de ayudarles.

— Señor Bud, los emisarios del Santurio han llegado, creo prioritario que acuda a verlos —fueron las palabras de Vladimir.

La pasiva mirada del invitado lo llevó a calmar su mente, por lo que Bud terminó soltando a Clyde.

— Tienes razón, hay otras prioridades —masculló el dios guerrero de Mizar, saliendo del lugar.

— ¿Le importa si me quedo con el prisionero? —Vladimir preguntó sin intención de acompañarlo.

— Como prefieras, y si de paso puedes obtener alguna información útil de él, lo agradeceré —respondió Bud, abandonando la celda.

Clyde nunca había visto a ese sujeto, por lo que le contrarió que se tomara tantas libertades con el tigre de Zeta. Había algo en su mirada que no le agradaba y lo hacía sentirse incómodo.

— Estás manchado —dijo repentinamente Vladimir para confusión de Clyde—. Aunque la corrupción ha abandonado tu cuerpo, ha dejado una mancha imborrable en tu alma.

— ¿D-de qué estás hablando? —Clyde se sorprendió.

— Lo que pasó con tu discípulo es lamentable, pero cuando te topas con una criatura del abismo, la desgracia está garantizada —Vladimir prosiguió.

— ¡¿Cómo es que tú…?!

— Hubo muchos ojos y oídos que estuvieron como espectadores de las trágicas batallas. Sólo tuve que preguntarles y ellos me relataron lo que alcanzaron a comprender, el resto… bueno espero tú me lo cuentes —Vladimir se acuclilló para estar a la altura del guerrero de Megrez.

— Tú… ¿acaso eres…?

— No eres el único capaz de hablar con los espíritus, Clyde de Megrez. Aunque a diferencia de ti, yo soy un experto. Por ello estoy seguro de poder ayudarte.

— ¿En qué podrías ayudarme?— inquirió con desconfianza.

— Lo que tú y tu discípulo han hecho es algo que no puedo deshacer, sin embargo hay alguien que sí puede…

Clyde dudó pero tras unos segundos de silencio hizo la pregunta — ¿De quién hablas?

— Del hombre al que tengo el gusto de llamar "Señor".

_**El Santuario de Atena. Décima casa del Zodiaco.**_

Cuando el Patriarca le confesó el motivo por el cual lo había llamado, Sugita de Capricornio calló, pensando en todo lo que dijo su padre minutos antes. En verdad que viajó hasta Grecia anticipando este justo momento.

Al no detectar ninguna clase de sorpresa o sobresalto por parte del joven, Shiryu intuyó que su origen no le era desconocido.

— ¿Lo sabías? —preguntó con voz apacible.

Los ojos de Sugita temblaron por la necesidad que sentía por mentir, pero al final terminó agachando la cabeza para decir — Sí… lo sabía…. Pero fue algo reciente, yo… no era mi intención ocultarlo —dijo con rapidez, temiendo que el Patriarca lo desterrara.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —Shiryu quiso saber.

En el salón de batalla del templo de Capricornio, sólo ellos dos se encontraban. La estatua de Excalibur era la única oyente de la conversación.

— La última noche que pasé en Cabo Sunión —confesó—. En ese momento no lo comprendí, pero mi padre me lo acaba de confirmar el día de hoy.

— ¿Tu padre? Entonces es cierto, de verdad tienes un vínculo con el reino de Poseidón.

— ¡Pero mi lealtad es con ustedes y con nadie más! —Sugita se apresuró a decir—. La verdad no entiendo qué es lo que me ata a ese lugar pero, no significa nada para mí.

— Y no pongo en duda tu lealtad —le dijo con gesto pasivo al percibir su miedo e incertidumbre—. Sugita, si estás aquí es porque has pasado todas las pruebas necesarias para ser reconocido como un santo de Athena. Ella misma te confió preservar su legado, por eso yo confío plenamente en ti.

El santo de Capricornio guardó silencio, aliviado por escucharlo decir eso.

— Al confirmarme tu origen, ¿entiendes lo importante y a la vez delicada situación de esta encomienda? —cuestionó Shiryu, quien ya le había explicado sobre el paradero de una de las cloths.

— Sí —respondió—. No tema Patriarca, yo lo comprendo bien. Estoy dispuesto a llevar a cabo esa tarea, sin importar lo que llegue a pasar —dijo, pensando que quizá esta era su oportunidad para poder descubrir la verdad que su madre no pudo decirle, y que su padre dijo no ser la persona apropiada para hacerlo.

— Tienes mi gratitud. Le he pedido a Aristeo de Lyra que te acompañe. Puedes confiar en él, ya está enterado de todo, por lo que sabrá actuar con propiedad.

— No fallaremos.

— Sé que no lo harás —dijo Shiryu, ocultando su preocupación por el incierto futuro del muchacho.

Shiryu pensaba en preguntarle algo más pero, el graznido de un cuervo llamó la atención de ambos. Sonó tan lastimero e insistente que el Patriarca entendió que algo estaba ocurriendo.

Extendió sus sentidos mas allá de la casa de Capricornio, encontrándose con un escenario que requería su atención inmediata.

Esa tarde, poco antes del cambio de guardia, los dos custodios de la puerta principal divisaron a alguien venir por el camino. Lo reportaron con rapidez como precaución.

Hasta que se acercó lo suficiente, pudieron reconocer que se trataba de un hombre, y no uno cualquiera pues vestía una llamativa armadura de oro. Su caminar era pausado y torpe, incluso lo vieron tambalear en la lejanía.

Sin la autorización necesaria no podía hacerse nada. Los custodios debían aguardar a que alguno de los santos se presentara, pues el señor Albert abandonó temprano su puesto sin dar muchas explicaciones.

La primera en acudir fue la amazona de Tauro, Calíope.

Se permitió salir al encuentro de ese hombre, al que a simple vista se le veía herido y al borde del colapso. Su armadura tenía severos daños marcados, incluso había perdido grandes trozos del peto, hombreras y un brazal. Una de las cosas que más llamó su atención fue el par de alas metálicas que colgaban de su espalda.

A su paso dejaba un débil camino de sangre que goteaba de sus múltiples heridas. Pero lo más intrigante era lo que llevaba en brazos, el cuerpo de un niño que no se movía para nada.

El hombre se detuvo en cuanto percibió a la mujer en su camino. Calíope no sintió un cosmos maligno, pero su sexto sentido le alertó que debía tomar precauciones y no acercarse.

Se sintió respaldada cuando una docena de cuervos comenzaron a aparecer por el lugar, todos negros excepto uno de plumaje gris que parecía liderar la parvada, sabía que Kenai estaba al tanto.

En cuanto Calíope se preguntó si de verdad se trataba de un santo de oro, vio como su armadura se encendió con un débil resplandor, al mismo tiempo en que lo hizo el dañado ropaje de aquel hombre. Fue un suceso de corta duración, pero le permitió a ella y a otros que lo percibieron en la distancia, saber que, en efecto, se trataba de un santo dorado.

El hombre de piel morena y cabello blanco levantó un poco el rostro ensangrentado por un par de líneas escarlatas, mostrando sus ojos negros.

Calíope sólo tuvo que mirarlo a los ojos para comprender su estado.

— ¿…..Es este… el Santuario… de Atena? —logró pronunciar el hombre herido, con un tono carente de emoción.

— Así es. ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó la amazona.

El hombre cayó de rodillas al suelo, permaneciendo sentado sobre sus piernas continuó aferrado al pequeño de cabello rubio.

— El Patriarca… tengo que… verlo —fueron sus palabras antes de bajar la mirada, repitiendo muchas veces el mismo enunciado.

Calíope intentó acercársele, pero al percibir cómo el hombre incrementó su cosmos y tensó el cuerpo con la intención de defenderse, se detuvo. En cuanto ella decidió retroceder, el individuo volvió a la calma.

Los murmullos detrás de la puerta de la fortaleza alertaron a la amazona del arribo esperado. El Patriarca se abrió camino por entre sus súbditos, mientras Sugita de Capricornio permaneció como protector de la entrada.

Calíope de Tauro se apresuró a detener los pasos del Pontífice —No recomiendo que se acerque mucho más.

— ¿Cuál es la situación? —Shiryu preguntó, no pudiendo conocer los detalles del escenario por su invidencia.

— Aparentemente es uno de los nuestros, este hombre porta la que creo yo la armadura de Sagitario. Está herido y trae consigo a un niño al que no puedo decirle si vive o no —explicó la amazona—. No me he atrevido a acercarme…

— ¿Cuál es la razón? —Shiryu escuchó con atención.

— Este hombre está en un estado de inconsciencia —ella dedujo—. Había escuchado sobre guerreros que continúan peleando aunque los noqueen en una pelea. Cualesquiera que hayan sido los problemas por los que pasó para llegar hasta aquí, lo que sigue moviendo a este hombre es su espíritu de lucha. Cuando quise acercarme, sentí que podría atacarme, por lo que desistí.

— Aun en ese estado… —musitó Shiryu con clara admiración.

— Es peligroso, sobre todo sin saber la condición del niño al que parece proteger. No para de repetir que debe ver al Patriarca —Calíope dijo, pese a que la voz del peliblanco fue haciéndose cada vez más débil y difícil de entender.

Shiryu avanzó, comprobando que los sonidos de sus pasos lograron una tensa reacción en aquel hombre, tal y como dijo Calíope.

— Me han dicho que has viajado hasta aquí buscándome. Yo soy el Patriarca —Shiryu volvió a detenerse, sintiendo la penetrante mirada del guerrero dorado, cuyos ojos tan inexpresivos delataban su trance—. Santo dorado de Sagitario, puedes descansar. Aquí estás a salvo.

Shiryu dejó fluir su cosmos tranquilo, envolviendo al santo de oro. De alguna manera, tal conexión le permitió al herido santo reconocer la autenticidad de Shiryu como el Patriarca. Tras saber logrado su objetivo, el hombre terminó por relajarse y con cuidado depositó al niño en el suelo.

— Hay que protegerlo… de ellos… Ellos querían… matarlo… —fue su último susurro antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

Shiryu se acuclilló, tocando la cabeza del pequeño al que escuchaba respirar a sus pies. Calíope corrió a verificar la condición de ambos. El niño parecía estar bien, sólo un poco deshidratado, pero el santo de Sagitario estaba en una grave condición, por lo que fue su prioridad. Ordenó a los soldados que lo llevaran de inmediato al templo de curación con una estricta vigilancia, cuando menos hasta que se aclarara la situación.

Shiryu levantó del suelo al pequeño, llevándolo consigo al interior del Santuario. No podía verlo en su rostro, pero si sentir un corazón afligido palpitar en ese pequeño cuerpo.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 35**


	37. Capitulo 36 La verdad

La creencia popular dice que los cuervos son aves que traen infortunios y su existencia está muy asociada a las desgracias, por lo que seguir el vuelo de un cuervo sólo podía llevarte por un camino hacia la tragedia o a la tierra de la muerte. En ello pensaba Elphaba de Perseo durante su caminar, intentando no perder de vista al ave negra que les ha servido de guía.

La amazona de plata se detuvo al pie de la colina, en cuya cima se distinguía una clase de poblado. Bajo el sol del mediodía, aguardó a que su compañero la alcanzara, mas el santo de Leo parecía tomar todo aquello como una excursión. Elphaba admitía que el paraje era bello, con mucha vegetación y árboles a diferencia de los paisajes montañosos y secos que rodeaban el Santuario, pero no por ello iba a distraer su atención de la misión.

Por los últimos acontecimientos en el Santuario, Jack de Leo fue el elegido para suplir a Calíope de Tauro en la encomienda de viajar en búsqueda de una de las cloth perdidas. Ésta era su primera tarea como santo, por lo que sentía algo de inseguridad.

— ¿Por qué demoras tanto? ¿Percibes algo malo? —cuestionó la amazona, cuyo rostro se mantenía oculto por una máscara ordinaria mientras la máscara de Medusa dormía en el interior de la caja de pandora.

— No, es sólo que este lugar me recuerda mucho a la villa donde nací, me trajo algunos recuerdos —explicó, sujetando las correas que sostenían la caja dorada a su espalda.

— Entiendo —Elphaba señaló hacia la cima de la colina —. Parece que es por allá, pero no percibo movimiento alguno.

— Avancemos despacio, usualmente las personas que viven en aldeas como ésta suelen desconfiar de los forasteros — Jack aconsejó antes de proseguir su camino.

Subir la empinada colina no fue un gran esfuerzo. Al llegar, quedaron confundidos al encontrarse con una aldea pero ningún ser humano habitándola. Había numerosas casas, las más grandes de dos niveles de alto, las calles bien trazadas con pavimento de piedras coloridas, pero lo más enigmático y a la vez hermoso, era ver cómo es que los muros de cada construcción estaban cubiertos por altos y frondosos rosales, cuyas hojas y flores parecían incluso crecer desde del interior de las viviendas al emerger por ventanas, chimeneas y puertas.

— Pero… ¿qué es todo esto? — preguntó Elphaba, completamente desconcertada al sentirse en un laberinto.

Jack buscó algún indicio de vida humana, pero ni siquiera encontró la presencia de algún animal, sólo el cuervo que les acompañaba descendió sobre el pozo que estaba en medio de la calle.

Elphaba se acercó a las rosas con curiosidad, todas de un radiante color rojo. Habría querido entrar a alguna de las viviendas, pero todos los accesos estaban obstruidos por los rosales espinosos.

Ella alzó un brazo para tocar una de las rosas pero, detuvo su intención cuando un extraño escalofrío le advirtió que desistiera. Al mirar cómo es que Jack estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo, lo frenó con una advertencia —¡Espera, no las toques!

El santo de Leo bajó la mano de manera inmediata.

— Puedo sentir… que algo muy malo sucedió en este lugar, hace mucho tiempo… —Elphaba dijo, guiada por su sexto sentido.

El cuervo pareció concordar con ella, ya que después de unos segundos voló hacia uno de los rosales, usando sus picos y patas contra las ramas.

La inesperada acción obligó a los santos a acercarse, aguardando a que el ave se detuviera o les mostrara la razón de su tarea.

Finalmente, algo comenzó a mostrarse. Jack y Elphaba quedaron sorprendidos al ver un cráneo humano oculto dentro de los muros de rosas, pero no sólo se trataba de la cabeza, el esqueleto entero estaba allí, envuelto por espinas y lianas de las que florecían las despampanantes flores color escarlata.

El ave graznó antes de volar a otro rosal para repetir el mismo proceso, descubriendo un segundo esqueleto que terminó por revelar que en todo ese jardín seguramente se hallaban muchos más cadáveres.

— No puede ser… ¿acaso todos en este pueblo fueron…? —Elphaba musitó, consternada.

— ¿Se puede saber quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó una voz desconocida, que tomó por sorpresa a los santos.

Jack de Leo y Elphaba de Perseo voltearon para descubrir una figura junto al pozo. Se trataba de una mujer, cuya ropa ajustada dejaba ver un cuerpo escultural pocas veces visto incluso en el Santuario. Lo que delató su identidad fue la máscara de oro que resguardaba su rostro.

La mujer de largo cabello esmeralda no dijo nada más al esperar una respuesta, pero los recién llegados parecían tan absortos en sus propios miedos que prefirió continuar —Usas una máscara similar a la mía, y las cajas que traen consigo —señaló con curiosidad—… ustedes son como yo.

— No puedo garantizarte eso aún — se adelantó Jack—. Pero mi nombre es Jack y ella es Elphaba, hemos venido desde Grecia. ¿Podrías decirnos tu nombre?

La mujer de máscara dorada se mantuvo tranquila —Me llamo Adonisia, es un placer conocerlos—respondió. Vestía un traje desmangado de color violeta, totalmente ajustado a su cuerpo, en su cintura llevaba atada una estola larga de color blanco. Cualquier hombre la admiraría y muchos se sonrojarían al sólo contemplar sus perfectos atributos, incluyendo a Jack, quien sentía que era la primera vez en que una mujer lo intimidaba con su sola presencia.

Elphaba era inmune a tales impresiones, por lo que fue fácil para ella decir —¿Qué es lo que sucedió aquí? ¿Quiénes atacaron este pueblo? ¿Tuviste algo que ver?

Adonisia no respondió, avanzó hacia los forasteros diciendo — Sabía que algún día me visitarían personas como ustedes.

La voz de Adonisia sonaba tan suave y mística, como si se tratara de una sirena.

— Entonces tú debes ser la poseedora de lo que estamos buscando, la armadura de Piscis — el santo dijo.

Adonisia asintió una vez que llegara junto a Jack, un movimiento que Elphaba desaprobó, pero el santo de Leo no lo consideró peligroso.

— _La armadura de Piscis_ —Adonisia repitió, como si fueran palabras desconocidas para ella—… sí, ella vino a mí hace un par de años, me auxilió cuando más la necesitaba —dijo con gratitud, andando hacia el rosal más próximo del que tomó una de las flores con dulzura, por el recuerdo—. Y desde entonces he aprendido muchas cosas… Sabiendo que algún día otros como yo vendrían en mi búsqueda. Ese día al fin ha llegado.

Elphaba y Jack se miraron sintiéndose confundidos. La mujer delante de ellos hablaba de una manera extraña.

— Parece que no estás al tanto de tu verdadera posición ahora —prosiguió Jack, sintiendo que debía acoger a tan ignorante mujer—. Si la armadura te ha tomado como su dueña, entonces tú eres la amazona dorada de Piscis, y el deber de ambas es regresar con nosotros al Santuario, hogar de los santos de Atena, la orden a la que sirven.

— _Atena_ —Adonisia repitió con extrañeza, al momento en que el aire arrastró un poco del rocío de las flores por todo el lugar—. Bien, si ese es mi destino, los acompañaré con gusto.

— Espera Jack —Elphaba le pidió en voz baja, jalándolo para que retrocediera—, no podemos arriesgarnos… hay algo que no está bien con ella. No creo que sea correcto exponer al Santuario a su presencia, sobre todo si consideramos este laberinto de muerte.

Jack lo meditó, y en parte compartió esa misma preocupación.

— Temo que antes deberás explicarnos qué es lo que sucedió en este poblado —el santo de Leo volvió a preguntar—. Quizá no quieras explicarnos a nosotros, pero es probable que tendrás que hacerlo ante el mismo Patriarca, el líder de….— la lengua de Jack pareció haberse paralizado pues le fue imposible continuar cuando Adonisia habló.

— Por favor, no insistas —dijo la enmascarada, sin siquiera mirarlos fijamente—. Ya hablaré yo con _el Patriarca_ si así gustas….

— … Está bien… —respondió Jack para contrariedad de Elphaba.

— ¿Jack? —la amazona de Perseo iba a recriminarle cuando notó algo extraño en la mirada de su compañero, de algún modo había sido puesto en un estado de trance del que no era consciente —¡¿Qué es lo que le has hecho?! —exigió saber.

Adonisia se volteó hacia ellos, colocando la rosa entre su llamativo cabello esmeralda— No tienes de qué preocuparte, no pienso hacerles daño —aclaró con una calma en su voz que estaba lejos de sonar como una amenaza—. Además, noté que esperabas que ese hombre fuera tu vocero, ¿por qué no me hablas directamente? ¿Acaso me temes? —cuestionó.

— Lo que estás haciendo puede considerarse como una agresión, basta ya —Elphaba exigió, decidida a proteger al santo de Leo.

Adonisia rió de manera melodiosa— Nadie los invitó a entrar a mi jardín. De haberse anunciado les habría alertado de las precauciones que debían tomar. Tienes suerte, tu máscara te da algo de protección, pero aun así, exponerse al rocío de mis rosas es algo que no aconsejo— Adonisia avanzó hacia ella, sin señales de agresión—. Lo más recomendable es que salgamos de aquí, el efecto aún es reversible… Vamos Jack, muéstrame el camino.

Acatando esa orden, el santo de Leo se giró hacia la salida del pueblo. Elphaba quedó estupefacta al ver la gran influencia que Adonisia logró en su compañero. ¿Qué clase de embrujo domaría con tal facilidad a un santo dorado? Miró a la enigmática mujer y sintió algo de miedo ¿qué es lo que debía hacer? ¿Enfrentarla?

Es cierto que no los ha herido pero, ¿era correcto abrir las puertas del Santuario para ella?

La amazona de Perseo buscó al cuervo que los acompañó en el viaje, éste voló hacia ella y se posó sobre su hombro, como si fuera la mano de Kenai de Cáncer quien detuviera su intención de comenzar una batalla.

De tal manera, Elphaba se tranquilizó, le alegraba que alguien en el Santuario estuviera al tanto de la situación, así podría informar a los otros para tomar las precauciones necesarias.

— ¿Vienes? —Adonisia le preguntó.

Elphaba asintió, ligeramente nerviosa, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la amazona de oro.

— Sé que no comenzamos con el pie derecho… pero lo que los alarma… lo que les interesa saber sobre este sitio es una cuestión muy personal —Adonisia dijo con tono comprensivo—… Pero puedo garantizarte algo, lo que sucedió aquí, ellos se lo merecían…

**Capitulo 36. **_**La verdad**_

**En algún lugar de Rusia.**

Sergei de Épsilon lo meditó poco, pues sus instintos lo impulsaron a abandonar el Valhalla aun cuando el momento era el menos indicado. Decidió no decírselo a nadie, ni mucho menos pedir permiso ya que sabía que se le sería negado, y quizá hasta intentarían aprovecharse de ello para alguna táctica.

Sólo Aullido lo acompañó en ese viaje, por lo que su carrera entre la nieve fue silenciosa, permitiéndole vacilar sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

Frenó varias veces, pensando en desistir y regresar al lado de la señora Hilda, pero ¿qué tal si lo que presentía era cierto? Tenía que salir de dudas, no podía sólo ignorar la posibilidad de reencontrarse con un viejo amigo que creyó que nunca volvería a ver.

Su mente luchó demasiado con la idea pero, ¿quién más podría conocer esa seña secreta? ¿Si no fuera él, quién más pudo salvarlo de morir ahogado en el lago aquel día? ¿Quién sino el verdadero?

Se enfurecía cuando sus dilemas entraban en conflicto, pero al final sus pies no dejaron de avanzar a extraordinaria velocidad, convencido de tomar la oportunidad pese a que fueran pocas las posibilidades, sólo así encontraría paz en sus pensamientos y quizá descubriría información importante sobre los enemigos que atacaron el reino.

Le resultó desagradable darse cuenta de que aún recordaba el camino a ese lugar perdido entre la nieve, donde durante años se alzó una base militar secreta, dentro de la que vivió la mayor parte de su infancia y adolescencia.

Al volver después de más de quince años, imaginó con claridad cómo lucían los edificios que la naturaleza ha borrado y cubierto con la nieve, sólo algunos vestigios de lo que hubo ahí persistían como monumentos.

Sergei avanzó con lentitud por ese lugar donde algunos muros de metal se alzaban del suelo como estalagmitas de acero. Sus sentidos se sobrecargaron por los recuerdos, tanto que llegó a recordar los sonidos, los soldados, los científicos, las pruebas a las que fue sometido, la sangre que perdió y las heridas que infligió a otros. Escuchó un grito que lo obligó a taparse los oídos al ser atormentado por los intensos recuerdos. Cayó de rodillas bastante perturbado, mas los ladridos lastimeros de su lobo lo regresaron a la realidad.

Aullido lamió la mano de su amo y éste le regresó una breve caricia en la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie.

— Lo sé Aullido, lo sé —Sergei musitó—… Habría dado lo que fuera para no volver nunca a este lugar pero… tengo que estar seguro…

El dios guerrero avanzó con mayor seguridad, intentando ubicar el lugar donde anteriormente se situaba el edificio C. Se le dificultó un poco pues casi todo había sido cubierto por la nieve, sólo distinguió lo que quedaba de la antena que coronaba el techo de dicho edificio.

Se sujetó a esa asta de metal con fuerza, donde aguardó en silencio conforme veía a su alrededor.

Sergei sonrió con amargura al sentirse un completo idiota. ¿Cómo podría haber pensado siquiera que ese hombre en Asgard era _él_? Se aferró a una esperanza ilusa, y eso lo enfureció.

— Maldición… —musitó con coraje, dando un golpe a la antena que se sacudió con violencia.

La nariz de Aullido lo percibió primero, Sergei tardó un poco pero terminó detectándolo de la misma manera. El dios guerrero se giró de manera violenta, extendiendo las manos en reacción de ataque. Aunque no contaba con su ropaje sagrado, estaba listo para pelear si era necesario.

Ambos, hombre y lobo se mantuvieron tensos ante la macabra silueta que se desplazaba por entre las sombras de los muros derruidos. Sus pisadas se detuvieron a un paso fuera de la sombra más cercana, permitiendo que la luz del día iluminara una armadura violeta y oscura.

Sergei reconoció de inmediato a uno de los guerreros que atacó la tierra sagrada de Asgard, el mismo que estuvo a punto de aniquilar a sus compañeros. Intentó verle el rostro, pero el casco que le cubría la cabeza se encargaba de ensombrecer gran parte de éste.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose fijamente, en espera de quién de ellos se atrevería a ponerle fin al misterio.

Los gruñidos lastimeros del lobo llamaron la atención de Caesar, Patrono de Sacred Python. El Patrono decidió romper su silencio, extendiendo despacio la mano derecha hacia adelante— Llegué a pensar que no recordarías nuestra vieja señal —dijo, para asombro del dios guerrero.

Sergei no articuló palabra, pues esa voz al fin le resultó conocida, quizá por efecto de haber regresado a un sitio de su pasado. Parte de él quería negarse a la verdad, pero al ver como el Patrono volvía a trazar con sus dedos una cruz sobre su mejilla lo estremeció todavía más.

El lobo se aventuró a acercársele aun en contra de lo deseado de su amo, pero el Patrono se mantuvo inmóvil y no temió a los resplandecientes colmillos de Aullido. Sabía que el lobo sería capaz de arrancarle los dedos de un solo tajo si se lo propusiera, sin embargo, cuando el hocico del animal estuvo a escasos centímetros de su mano no le mostró rechazo o temor.

Sergei sintió el gozo en el que Aullido se encontraba sumido.

El lobo lamió un par de veces la mano del Patrono y éste sonrió con amabilidad, animándose a acariciarle las orejas.

— Siempre tan buen chico, Aullido —dijo el Patrono.

Aullido permaneció junto al que se presentó como un enemigo en Asgard, transformándose por un instante en el cachorro que alguna vez fue, uno que buscaba la atención y jugueteos que sólo una persona en todo ese maldito lugar le daba.

— …¿Caesar…? — Sergei se atrevió a pronunciar ese nombre del pasado. Sus brazos y piernas se engarrotaron por la impresión de su descubrimiento, todavía más cuando el sujeto frente a él se privó de su casco, permitiendo que su rostro y cabellera se liberaran de la oscuridad.

Su cabello corto era tan blanco como la nieve del suelo; tenía la piel pálida y ligeramente rosada; poseía ojos grandes de un color verde traslúcido que le cedían una mirada extraña, casi sobrenatural.

— Mi amigo —pronunció Caesar con nostalgia—… Tal pareciera que fue sólo ayer la última vez que nos vimos en esta azotea — esbozó una sonrisa, pues la dicha de reencontrarse con tan querido amigo le alegró el corazón.

— Esto no puede ser —Sergei susurró, pasmado—… Creí que habías muerto… ¡Me dijeron que habías muerto! — todavía negándose a creer que tal reencuentro fuera posible, obligándose a retroceder algunos pasos sin abandonar su posición ofensiva— ¡Esto no es más que una treta…!

— ¿Y quiénes te dijeron que había muerto? —Caesar cuestionó, sin moverse de su lugar, acompañado por el lobo que decidió permanecer a su lado—. ¿No fueron acaso los mismos hombres que nos encerraron durante años en este complejo, los mismos que experimentaron con nosotros, el mismo padre que te engañó para llevar a cabo sus fines? —le recordó con rudeza—. ¿Creerás las palabras de unos desdichados como ellos o creerás lo que ves con tus propios ojos?

Sergei miró a Aullido, le pidió regresar a su lado, mas el lobo se impuso y aguardó junto al Patrono.

— ¡No sería la primera vez que alguien intenta jugar con mi mente! —el dios guerrero alegó con desconfianza.

— Sé que estás confundido, ya pasé por lo mismo —Caesar sonó comprensivo—… Pero no estoy aquí para pelear, en este momento no soy tu enemigo —aseguró con sinceridad ante el rechazo que sentía del guerrero de Asgard—. No confíes en mí entonces, confía en Aullido quien jamás te ha defraudado. Y si eso no basta, entonces arriesgaré mi vida para que creas en mis palabras —un pensamiento fugaz, y la impenetrable coraza que se dice irrompible se desvaneció del cuerpo de Caesar. Bajo la temible armadura se escondía un joven albino, un traje ajustado de color negro cubría su delgado cuerpo y fornida musculatura, sobre la que resaltaba un pendiente dorado con tres gemas color jade que colgaba de su cuello.

Caesar se encontraba realmente indefenso, si Sergei lo atacara, bastaría un ataque para herirlo de gravedad — Ahora ambos nos encontramos en las mismas condiciones.

Sergei debía sentirse dichoso por hallar la verdad que esperaba encontrar, mas su instinto se encargaba de alertarle de todos los posibles escenarios peligrosos, quizá todo esto no era más que una trampa… Pero pese a todas esas posibilidades, Sergei no podía sentir odio por el enemigo que se ocultaba detrás del rostro de un querido amigo.

Aullido se acercó cuidadoso a su amo, y con un leve gemido suplicó su atención.

Sergei miró a su fiel amigo a los ojos, y tras unos instantes es que el noble animal disipó las dudas de su amo. Finalmente, el guerrero de Odín bajó los brazos y aceptó con sumo pesar la realidad.

— Nunca creí, ni en mis sueños más profundos, que te encontrabas con vida —Sergei confesó, oprimiendo los puños—. No en este lugar en donde la gente moría continuamente… Recuerdo perfectamente ese día, pues fue cuando decidí que esa misma noche intentaría escapar de esta maldita prisión. Es de lo que siempre hablabas ¿lo recuerdas? — Sergei lo miró a los ojos, afligido por la frustración del pasado que no se puede cambiar.

— Sí, te decía que debíamos volvernos más fuertes, cooperar de buena forma con esos hombres y aprovechar todo lo que ellos nos enseñaban para algún día utilizarlo en su contra y salir de aquí... Pero nunca te sentiste listo —Caesar le recordó, sonriendo de manera fraternal y sin resentimientos.

— ¡No sabes lo mucho que me arrepentí por eso…! — el dios guerrero se apresuró a decir — …Si lo hubiéramos hecho, los dos… no hubieran podido detenernos. Fue muy tarde Caesar, y siempre quise decirte cuanto lo siento… Mi cobardía evitó que cumplieras tu sueño, es por eso… que intenté hacerlo por ti, pero fracasé… No pude hacer eso siquiera por ti.

— Ese día —el albino entrecerró los ojos con tristeza—… Lo que realmente pasó ese funesto día me perseguirá por siempre —su mente se pobló con imágenes de guardias entrando a su celda de manera estrepitosa, llevándolo a rastras por túneles subterráneos del complejo de los que no tenía conocimiento que existían, cómo lo sujetaron a un asiento con amarras, los científicos con cubre bocas, las luces blancas y brillantes que ocultaron los rostros de todos los implicados, el tirón de cabello que lo obligó a alzar el cuello, la inyección que se adentró en su yugular y le privó de toda su fuerza — No fui más que una rata de laboratorio Sergei… No tuve conciencia de lo que estaban haciendo conmigo, sólo sé que al despertar yo había crecido. Me encontraba suspendido como un maldito animal de pruebas en un contenedor del cual pude salir, encontrando a mi despertar todo esto en ruinas —recordó, susurrando—… No había forma en la que pudiera saber lo que ocurrió, fui como un recién nacido sin padres que recibieran mi nacimiento.

Sergei sintió una pesadez en el corazón que no lo dejaba respirar. Se alarmó cuando el albino comenzó a dar pasos cortos hacia él. Sus sentidos de supervivencia lo obligaron a que alzara los brazos, tensando la dentadura como la de una bestia esperando ser atacada.

Caesar se detuvo y lentamente posó su mano sobre el puño del guerrero de Alioth, quien lo amenazaba para que no diera ni un paso más— Tú también fuiste victima de esos lunáticos, puedo saberlo a simple vista— los colmillos ligeramente alargados de Sergei, las respuestas corporales que mostraba ante las situaciones, los ojos alargados y salvajes le recordaban a los del mismo Aullido.

— He aprendido a controlarlo… — el dios guerrero permitió que Caesar apartara su mano, quedando al fin frente a frente.

— Me alegra verte de nuevo, a ti y a Aullido. Estoy sorprendido… El haberte encontrado en Asgard fue toda una sorpresa, mírate ahora, eres un guerrero de esas tierras congeladas…— se animó a ponerle las manos sobre sus hombros como muestra de camaradería.

Sergei pudo haberse dejado llevar por la nostalgia del pasado, incluso pensó en abrazar a ese hombre que fue como un hermano mayor para él durante su infancia, sin embargo, su deber como dios guerrero apartó de forma abrupta esos pensamientos para decir— Debo preguntarte… Caesar ¿qué haces vistiendo esa extraña armadura? ¿Por qué atacaste a los míos? —siseó con algo de resentimiento—. Una de las cosas que me hizo dudar de que fueras realmente tú es que el Caesar que yo conozco jamás se prestaría a dañar inocentes. ¿Qué significado tiene para ti declararle la guerra a mi pueblo? —gruñó al reprochar.

El semblante del albino se torno serio, frunció el entrecejo por tales cuestionamientos— No soy yo quien decide el orden en que deben llevarse a cabo las cruzadas —dando algunos pasos hacia atrás—. Sirvo a alguien más grande, al sabio hombre que vino en mi ayuda. Él, quien me salvó y liberó, permitiéndome ver de nuevo la luz del sol y el turquesa de los cielos —habló con admiración y agradecimiento.

— ¿De quién estás hablando? —Sergei se interesó, afligido al imaginar por todo lo que su amigo debió pasar.

Un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a abrumarlo, después de todo él estuvo aquí cuando la organización fue destruida por el ahora Patriarca del Santuario… Si hubiera sabido… si hubiera decidido buscar un poco más habría podido salvar también a Caesar— ¿Se trata acaso de algún dios? Dime Caesar ¿a quién sirves?

El albino rió inesperadamente— ¿Un dios? No seas estúpido, ¿sabes cuál fue el origen de este laboratorio? —cuestionó—. Lo debes de saber bien pues tu padre fue el encargado de este lugar —Sergei se avergonzó—. Crear guerreros que pudieran lidiar con la fuerza de los santos, dioses guerreros, marinos y demás órdenes fascistas que sirven a esas entidades milenarias y que se dicen inmortales. ¿Crees que yo serviría a un dios? Temo que iría en contra de todo lo que hicieron conmigo. Fastidiaron todo lo que éramos sólo para cumplir con ese objetivo…

— ¡¿Acaso eres tan débil?! —Sergei espetó furioso al escucharlo, pues fue como haber revivido el instante en que su padre le confesó la horrible verdad— ¡¿Acaso me ves a mi continuar con el infame legado de esos sujetos y su vacía ambición?! ¡¿Me estás diciendo entonces que planeas llevar a cabo esa absurda idea?! ¡Ellos ya no existen! ¡No estás obligado a proseguir con esas tonterías!

— No, te veo como un lobezno huérfano que tuvo la buena suerte de encontrar afecto y cariño de otros, el calor de un hogar… Tú puedes negar tu programación fundamental por la pacífica vida que te tocó vivir —le apuntó acusadoramente con el dedo—… Pero no aplica lo mismo para mí. Mi señor, el gran Avanish, me encontró cuando toda esa ambición se encontraba implantada ya en mi mente, tan profundo, tan irreversible que… en ocasiones me cuesta pensar en otra cosa que no sea cumplir con el objetivo que esos malditos dejaron aquí —se tocó la cabeza sonriendo de forma sarcástica.

— ¡Lucha! ¡Debes luchar entonces contra esos pensamientos que no son tuyos! ¡Tu voluntad siempre ha sido fuerte! —le pidió, sabiendo de los drásticos experimentos mentales que solían realizar en ellos.

— Temo que es algo imposible—el Patrono susurró con amargura y resignación—… Porque ya lo he aceptado, el señor Avanish ha transformado mi tragedia en una misión, me ha dado un propósito por el que deseo permanecer un poco más en este mundo… Pues alguien como yo sólo encuentra el descanso y la paz en la tumba…

– ¡No Caesar, estás equivocado! ¡Pasaste todo ese tiempo siguiendo órdenes, y encontraste la libertad sólo para volver a someterte! ¡¿Es eso correcto?!

— No es justo… lo sé —concordó—. Pero el señor Avanish me ha dado una razón para que todo ese sufrimiento y dolor signifiquen algo. A diferencia de ti, yo jamás podría fingir que eso jamás pasó, hombres como yo no deberíamos existir en esta época de paz, pero… todavía quedan cabos sueltos que deben ser erradicados, y eso es lo que intentamos reparar. La era de los dioses terminó, y los muy canallas han decidido mezclarse entre los mismos hombres a los que han buscado exterminar y someter desde épocas remotas —explicó con rencor.

— ¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?!

— Ja, parece que no te has dado cuenta… Incluso tu suprema princesa asgardiana no les ha revelado el _pequeño_ secreto —se mofó—. Pero estoy aquí hoy, Sergei, para contarte la verdad, para advertirte que esta paz es sólo superficial, que los dioses estratégicamente están volviendo a este mundo —alzó los brazos de forma diagonal sobre los hombros, contemplando el cielo que comenzaba a verse habitado por nubes de tormenta—. Fingen acatar el orden que se ha logrado imponer gracias al actual Shaman King, pero los dioses son obstinados y jamás permitirán que los humanos seamos libres, es por eso que los exterminaremos, nos aseguraremos de que jamás vuelvan a poner un pie en nuestro mundo para ocasionar guerra y atrocidades sólo por egoísmo.

— Espera… ¿Me estás diciendo que…? —murmuró Sergei, quien comenzaba a entender.

— Sigues sin comprender me parece —Caesar dijo al verlo tan desconcertado—, al señor Avanish le importan muy poco esas tierras heladas de Asgard, nuestro objetivo era eliminar al dios Odín quien apenas es un niño y es el príncipe heredero de lo que llamas _tu pueblo_.

— ¡No te creo, Syd no puede…! —Sergei exclamó, apenas podría creerlo, el príncipe Syd nunca demostró ser diferente a los demás, ¿cómo podría ser que posible? ¿Qué razón tendría la señora Hilda de ocultarlo, a ellos, los dioses guerreros de Odín?

— No tienes que mortificarte, algún día regresaré a reclamar su vida…

— ¡No…! ¡No! ¡Nunca te lo permitiría! ¡Sea un dios o no, no tienes derecho! ¡¿Qué mal te ha hecho a ti Caesar?! —Sergei se opuso, tenso y totalmente iracundo. El animal dentro de él estaba tomando control de su ser.

— Es precisamente eso lo que pienso evitar, que ni él, ni ningún otro de su especie vuelva a causar daño… En este momento parecen frágiles e indefensos ¿pero qué sucederá cuando vuelva a ser consciente de sí mismo? ¿Crees que no ha sucedido antes? ¡Es un círculo interminable que debe ser destruido!

Sergei se impulsó contra Caesar en un intento de golpearlo, el Patrono se hizo a un lado y bloqueó el puñetazo que estuvo por atinarle en el pecho. Caesar le propinó una fuerte patada en la mejilla, mas el guerrero de Asgard alcanzó a jalarlo del tobillo para hacerlo perder el equilibrio y caer en la nieve.

Sergei cayó sobre él, en un intento por clavarle los dedos en los ojos o estrangularlo, mas Caesar le sujetó las manos e igualó su fuerza para evitarlo.

— ¡Caesar, ya no te reconozco! —espetó el dios guerrero sin abandonar su intento—. ¡A pesar de todo yo… no puedo dejarte con vida si eso significa más muertes!

— Lo dice aquel que se ha vuelto más animal que hombre… ¿Crees que eres diferente a mí? —cuestionó, manteniéndose sereno pese a encontrarse en una situación peligrosa—. Sólo porque has encontrado la forma de apaciguar tu programación no significa que no seas un arma homicida…

Sergei gruñó de frustración al escucharlo— ¡Sólo quiero saber una cosa…! ¡¿Por qué… por qué me salvaste si sabías que seríamos enemigos?! ¡¿Acaso creíste que me uniría a tu causa?! ¡Qué equivocado estabas!

Caesar tuvo más destreza y con un rápido movimiento de sus pies lanzó al dios guerrero hacia atrás, dándole el tiempo suficiente para acuclillarse. Sergei rodó en el suelo, pero rápidamente se volvió hacía su oponente, optando por una postura semejante a la de un verdadero lobo.

Ambos se miraron de manera desafiante. Hubieran colisionado nuevamente de no ser por Aullido, que saltó como mediador entre ambos, ladrando y gruñendo para impedir que un derramamiento de sangre diera inicio.

Tal situación fue una recreación de su juventud, cuando discutían o entrenaban excediendo los limites, era Aullido quien les recordaba quienes eran y su amistad.

Caesar fue el primero en abandonar todo intento de agresión, levantándose sobre sus dos piernas a diferencia de Sergei, quien permaneció a la defensiva.

— Al verte luchar tan ferozmente como un guerrero de Asgard, entendí que nunca abandonarías a los asgardianos, por lo que jamás pasó por mi cabeza el pedirte que te unieras a mi causa —respondió Caesar—… No sé la razón por la que el destino nos llevó a encontrarnos en estas circunstancias, Sergei, pero… en ese momento en que estuvieron a punto de morir, pensé que de mi pasado, sólo tú y Aullido eran lo único que merecía preservarse… —respondió, para sorpresa del dios guerrero, cuya mirada se suavizó sólo un poco.

— Por la amistad que existió entre nosotros, es por lo que me he arriesgado a este punto… desearía que tomaras la oportunidad que te di para que cambiaras tu vida y te alejaras de los dioses guerreros, ya que tarde o temprano volveremos con la misma intención… No repetiré el mismo acto de misericordia, por lo que deberías reconsiderar tu posición…

— No tengo por qué considerar nada… yo… ya he elegido cual es mi lugar… el que pudo haber sido también el tuyo si tan sólo yo… si yo hubiera podido… —Sergei se lamentó el no haber podido hacer nada por él— ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que elegir este camino?! ¡Es una locura! ¡¿Atentar contra la vida de un dios?! ¡¿Acaso no ves las repercusiones que hay en eso?! ¿Crees que ellos se quedaran de brazos cruzados mientras los suyos son asesinados por los mortales? ¡Ustedes son los que darán inicio al desastre, a la destrucción de este mundo, no ellos!

— Cada uno de nosotros es sólo un engranaje que mueve el futuro, hasta tú Sergei… Mi tarea es llevar la muerte a los inmortales, sólo eso… lidiar con las consecuencias será de alguien más —explicó con total indiferencia.

— Caesar… en verdad que te has vuelto un ser inhumano… Yo… no puedo permitirte seguir viviendo de ese modo —Sergei se decidió a hacerle frente, elevando su cosmos aun ante los reclamos de su lobo—. Tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentarnos ¿no? ¿Por qué retrasarlo?

Caesa calló, permaneciendo inmóvil.

— Sigues siendo tan testarudo como siempre —el Patrono musitó, envolviéndose con energía violácea—. Sabes cómo terminará esto… jamás has podido vencerme, mucho menos ahora —advirtió.

— ¡Eso nunca me ha detenido! _¡Garra Nocturna!_ —Sergei clamó, liberando una serie de medias lunas cortantes que fueron directo hacia Caesar.

El Patrono de Sacred Python extendió el dedo índice de su mano, dejando que un fino rayo de luz emergiera, tan rápido, casi invisible, que el dios guerrero quedó perplejo cuando le atravesó el lado izquierdo del pecho.

Con los ojos desorbitados, Sergei cayó al suelo, donde un charco de sangre comenzó a formarse entre la nieve.

Caesar fue alcanzado por la energía cortante, múltiples y profundas heridas se marcaron en su cuerpo, mas permaneció de pie sin verse afectado físicamente por ellas.

El Patrono vio cómo Aullido buscaba reanimar a Sergei, pero éste no parecía reaccionar. Dio media vuelta en un intento por retirarse cuando escuchó — E-espera… aún sigo aquí.

Caesar no se sorprendió, continuó dándole la espalda al dios guerrero, quien se había levantado sobre sus rodillas.

— Fallaste… —musitó sonriente, presionando la herida sangrante en su pecho, un poco más y el golpe le habría perforado el corazón. Pero aunque no hirió ningún órgano vital, esa herida lo debilitó lo suficiente como para saberse incapaz de vencer a su oponente.

— ¿De qué hablas? Con ese golpe acabo de matar a mi amigo —añadió Caesar, sin mirarle —, y él acabó con el suyo… sus cuerpos finalmente quedarán sepultados con el resto de sus compañeros en este sitio, dejemos que sus almas y recuerdos descansen aquí, en paz —musitó de manera respetuosa—… Sólo quedamos un Patrono y un dios guerrero como testigos de tal batalla, y en honor a los caídos es por lo que yo, el Patrono de Sacred Python, me marcharé sin tomar la vida de mi enemigo… pero si nos llegamos a encontrar de nuevo, no habrá tregua —aclaró de manera amenazadora.

Su cosmos lo rodeó, y al instante el zohar oscuro cubrió su cuerpo nuevamente. Sergei no fue capaz de decir nada más, bajó la cabeza, afectado por el malestar en su cuerpo y en su alma. Cerró su mano sobre la nieve, entendiendo el significado de la acción… Caesar no lo mató porque hubiera errado el disparo… y no esquivó no porque no hubiera podido sino que se dejó alcanzar por sus garras… con tales acciones, Caesar cortó ese hilo que los unía, ya eran libres de toda promesa o consideración.

El Patrono extendió las alas de su zohar, alzando el vuelo, frente a él se abrió un oscuro portal al cual se dirigió sin mirar atrás, desapareciendo del lugar.

El aullido que su lobo soltó sonó como un profundo lamento, Sergei maldijo repetidas veces golpeando el suelo con furia. Resintió tanto odio e impotencia en su cuerpo que bien podría perderse en ese mar de instintos salvajes para ir en busca de un desquite, pero un fugaz pensamiento mitigó tal furia, sabía que su deber era regresar a Asgard, alertar a todos de lo que realmente buscaban sus enemigos… La pesadilla para su pueblo estaba lejos de terminar, el futuro cada vez se tornaba más sombrío.

_**Asgard, Palacio del Valhalla. Salón del trono.**_

El trono de Asgard permaneció vacío pese a que un grupo de personas debatían y se informaban sobre lo ocurrido en el país. La princesa Hilda aún se encontraba delicada de salud, por lo que Bud de Mizar les dio la bienvenida a los emisarios del Santuario: los santos de Acuario y Escorpión.

Terario de Acuario expresó los deseos del Patriarca de apoyar a Asgard, por lo que estaban allí para prestar su ayuda.

A Bud no le gustaba la idea de tener que depender del Santuario, más la situación por la que pasaban no le dejaba otra alternativa.

— Agradezco sus intenciones, santos de Atena. Es mi deseo y el de Hilda que nos centremos en proteger a nuestra gente —Bud dijo—. Como han notado, nuestras defensas han sido destruidas, y pocos son los guerreros que podrían asistirnos si algo más se llegara a suscitar.

— Pondremos nuestras habilidades en ello —accedió Terario.

— Son muchas las preocupaciones que tengo en este momento, pero me atreveré a compartir una de ellas con ustedes. Se trata de Bluegrad.

— ¿Bluegrad? —repitió Souva de Escorpión, al serle desconocido.

— Es la ciudad azul, hogar de los llamados Blue Warriors, en Siberia —respondió el santo de Acuario—. Mi maestro me habló sobre ellos, allí habitan guerreros que originalmente fueron devotos a Atena, pero por diversas circunstancias se desligaron del Santuario. Entiendo que ahora están bajo la protección y servicio del emperador Poseidón, el dios del mar.

Bud asintió —Gracias al trabajo del santo del Cisne, Hyoga, contamos con una alianza con ellos. Sin embargo, antes de que todo esto diera inicio, el dirigente de Bluegrad, Alexer, solicitó su presencia allá. En otras circunstancias no sería algo de lo que habría que preocuparse, era algo frecuente, pero… no hemos tenido noticias de él desde que partió, justamente el día en que fuimos atacados por los Patronos.

Los santos de oro comprendieron la sospecha existente.

— Estoy seguro que con la ayuda del santo del Cisne, las batallas anteriores habrían sido menos desafortunadas —a Bud no le molestó admitirlo. Hyoga era un guerrero poderoso al que aprendió a respetar.

— Hyoga no es la clase de hombre que se ausentaría de esta manera, y menos si su familia corría peligro —añadió, ocultando la pena que lo embargaba al pensar en Flare, quien se encontraba desconsolada por la pérdida de su hija más pequeña… necesitaba de Hyoga para confrontar su muerte.

— Entonces cree que Bluegrad se ha aliado con las fuerzas enemigas —Terario indagó.

— O quizá los hayan aniquilado a todos antes de venir a Asgard —el santo de Escorpión meditó.

— No me he atrevido a enviar a algún mensajero para confirmarlo, y los dioses guerreros se encuentran heridos e imposibilitados… Creo que en Bluegrad se encuentra una pista sobre nuestros enemigos que no podemos ignorar.

— Es una manera sutil de decir que quiere que vayamos a la boca del lobo, ¿no lo crees Terario? —dijo el Escorpión.

— Si pudiera ir, yo mismo lo haría —el dios guerrero aclaró—. Pero si es demasiado para ustedes…

— Iremos —Terario aclaró—. Investigaremos si algo extraño ha ocurrido en Bluegrad.

Bud asintió, agradecido —Si ven necesario que alguien más los acompañe, tienen la libertad de pedirlo.

— No será necesario, iré yo solamente —intervino el santo de Escorpión.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué sucederá si en verdad te encuentras con enemigos allá? —cuestionó el santo de Acuario.

— ¿Y qué pasará si uno de ellos llega hasta aquí y ninguno de los dos estamos para ayudarlos? —preguntó Souva, desafiante.

Terario no objetó.

— Si tanto te mortifica, podría llevar a alguno de tus amigos conmigo, así, si algo malo de verdad está pasando allá, podrá venir a advertirles.

A Terario no le agradaba la idea de tener que arriesgar de tal manera a uno de sus camaradas, sin embargo, debía apartar lo personal de su deber.

— Es arriesgado, y no lo apruebo… pero entiendo que quizá no haya remedio —Terario accedió.

— Permíteme ir, además este lugar es muy aburrido, la caminata entre la nieve es preferible a estar aquí sin hacer nada —el Escorpión se cruzó de brazos, pensativo—. No hay nada que hacer, todas las chicas parecen tan atareadas que apenas me prestan atención de todos modos.

Terario se avergonzó de escucharle decir eso, miró discretamente a Bud, quien permaneció inexpresivo.

— Si no tomas esto con seriedad no creo que deba dejarte ir —Acuario comentó, acompañándolo fuera de la sala del trono una vez que Bud les autorizara la partida.

— No te preocupes tanto, además, si me quedo aquí seguro que la linda enfermera de cabello dorado terminaría enamorada de mí, no puedo interferir entre ustedes dos —Souva bromeó con total descaro.

— ¿Cómo es que alguien como tú terminó como un santo de oro? —Terario se preguntó en voz baja—. Escucha, quizá sea difícil para ti pero sé precavido, no te expongas inútilmente, ni tampoco arriesgues la vida de la persona que te acompañará. Si confirmas la presencia de los Patronos en ese lugar actúa con prudencia, retírate si ves que no tienes oportunidad. En todo caso sería una misión de reconocimiento, nada más.

— Sí, sí —el Escorpión puso gesto de fastidio, como el de un joven que reniega con su padre—. Ya suenas como el Patriarca… de acuerdo, espero que seas tú quien elija a mi compañero. Lo esperaré en la salida principal —Souva se alejó, alzando la mano en señal de despedida —Ah, y por cierto, eso que te conté de la armadura de la copa parece que no eran más que mentiras, no vi nada, ni siquiera mi propio reflejo, eso sí fue extraño —comentó con desilusión, pero de inmediato abandonó sus lamentaciones y prosiguió su camino.

_**Grecia. Santuario de Atena. Templo de Curación.**_

— ¿No ha despertado? —preguntó el Patriarca una vez que Calíope lo condujera a la habitación donde el santo de Sagitario estaba recibiendo tratamiento.

— Temo que no —fue su respuesta, mirando a lo lejos la cama donde el herido yacía inconsciente—. Llegó con heridas graves pero ahora se encuentra estable, se recuperará. El proceso sería más rápido si contáramos con el ropaje sagrado, pero usted dispuso que fuera enviado a Asgard —le recordó con un leve reproche en su voz.

Shiryu sonrió, pasándolo por alto. Entendía que Calíope era muy devota a sus deberes como sanadora.

— ¿Y el pequeño? —preguntó Shunrei al ver la cama donde lo había visto dormir y que ahora se encontraba vacía.

— Mejor, pero continúa sin hablar —respondió la amazona de Tauro—. Seguro aún se encuentra muy afectado por las experiencias que tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta aquí.

Shunrei lo recordó, creyó que cuando despertara el niño estaría tan asustado que lo mejor era que un rostro amable estuviera a su lado en ese momento, por ello permaneció junto a él. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, ese niño no expresó ningún temor, de hecho, no reaccionó para nada, ni siquiera quiso probar bocado. Era todo un muñeco que sólo se limitaba a parpadear y a veces mover la cabeza.

Intentaron comunicarse utilizando varios idiomas, pero él no respondió de ninguna forma, por lo que Calíope intentó algo diferente…

— La presencia de ese niño que Terario de Acuario cuida, Víctor, ha sido positiva —la amazona explicó—. Lo ha cuidado bien, incluso lo convenció de salir del templo a _jugar_. Se los permití sabiendo que es lo mejor para su recuperación.

— Es un alivio que haya respondido a la amistad de Víctor —comentó Shunrei.

Calíope asintió— No podemos presionarlo, la psique de un niño es delicada y a la vez complicada… confío en que tarde o temprano se abrirá. Mi preocupación sigue con este hombre… Patriarca ¿cree que haya tenido un enfrentamiento con nuestros enemigos? ¿O serán eventos que no se encuentran ligados?

— Es probable que sea algo relacionado —Shiryu respondió—. Debemos estar alerta, si este hombre los enfrentó y llegó hasta aquí con ese pequeño, nuestro deber es protegerlos hasta que puedan contarnos su historia… Continúen vigilándolo. Calíope, agradezco tu trabajo, lo dejo todo en tus manos.

La amazona asintió, permaneciendo en el cuarto mientras el Patriarca y su señora abandonaron el lugar.

Shiryu tenía interés de conocer al niño ahora que estaba despierto. Shunrei se lo había descrito, tenía alrededor de ocho años, máximo diez por la destacada altura y lo delgado de su cuerpo. Tenía el cabello rubio ligeramente rizado y los ojos azules más tristes que jamás ha visto.

Los buscaron en las cercanías del templo de curación, mas nadie logró darles señales de ellos, por un momento se preocuparon pero un soldado les confirmó el camino que tomaron.

Les resultó extraño, pero encontraron a los niños en el área del cementerio, donde numerosas placas con nombres y signos de difuntos santos se alzaban como un ejército alrededor de una estatua conmemorativa de la diosa Atena.

Shunrei vio cómo Víctor iba y venía cargando piedras pequeñas y las más grandes que pudiera encontrar y cargar. Dejaba las piedras a un lado del otro niño sin nombre, el cual las estaba apilando.

Cuando Víctor los divisó, los saludó animosamente en la distancia, apresurándose a correr a su encuentro. Estaba todo cubierto de tierra, pero con propiedad se inclinó ante ellos.

— Víctor, los estábamos buscando ¿qué es lo que hacen aquí? —Shunrei preguntó.

El pequeño hizo muecas que delataban sus esfuerzos por entender y buscar las palabras correctas para responder, después de todo su japonés y griego aún no eran muy buenos.

— _Arun quiso venir aquí… dijo que… tumbas para sus muertos _—le costó decir.

— ¿Se llama Arun? —preguntó Shunrei, a lo que Víctor asintió con la cabeza— Te ha hablado entonces —a lo que volvió a asentir.

— _No habla mucho, pero lo ayudo con piedras _— se giró sonriente hacia donde su amigo continuaba trabajando_—, iré a buscar flores_ —dijo animadamente, corriendo lejos de allí.

Shiryu se aproximó al niño rubio, quien estaba trabajando en un sencillo montículo con las rocas. Arun no detuvo su actividad pese a saberse acompañado por alguien más, ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada cuando ya había comenzado la quinta de esas torrecitas de piedras.

El Patriarca se acuclilló, y tras un corto silencio tomó una de las piedras para colocarla sobre lo que el niño construía. Arun se detuvo unos instantes, pero accedió a permitirle su ayuda.

— ¿Son para tu familia?— Shiryu se aventuró a preguntar, recibiendo una tardía respuesta cuando el niño asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Tus padres? ¿Tus hermanos?... — el Patriarca deseó saber.

— Mamá… Papá… Giovanni…. Josquin y… Thomas —dijo, palpando el último de los cinco montículos que había terminado. Permaneciendo de rodillas sin quitarles la vista de encima.

— Descansarán bien aquí —Shiryu dijo con amabilidad, permaneciendo a su lado en un intento por lograr alguna conexión.

Pasaron algunos minutos, cuando Víctor regresó, pero esta vez acompañado de la pequeña lemuriana, Ayaka, la aprendiz de Kiki.

Arun se mantuvo impávido pese a que Víctor le presentara a esa otra niña que traía unas cuantas flores en las manos. Dividió las flores en cinco pequeños racimos, los cuales colocó respetuosamente en las tumbas.

Ayaka y Víctor se trataban como buenos amigos de juegos, después de todo eran quizá los únicos niños que vivían actualmente en el Santuario. Víctor era el más entusiasmado por la idea de contar con un tercer miembro dentro de su grupo.

Shunrei llamó a ese par en un intento de permitirle a Shiryu tratar a Arun en privado.

Arun los siguió con la mirada, viendo cómo se fueron, y la manera en la que la señora les extendió las manos como una madre a sus hijos. Ver tal escena lo llevó a girar el rostro hacia otro lado con gran pesar.

Fijó la mirada en la escultura que se erigía en medio del cementerio, encontrando algo de paz en el serio rostro de esa mujer.

— ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó apenas en un susurro.

— Ella es Atena, la diosa a la que servimos aquí en el Santuario —Shiryu explicó.

— Una _diosa_… _diosa_ —repitió en voz baja conforme su rostro poco a poco comenzó a mostrar un gesto perturbado—… un _dios_… yo no… soy uno… yo no soy un _dios_… —masculló para extrañeza de Shiryu.

Los ojos de Arun se abrieron con horror como si ante él escenas atroces se recrearan. Sus memorias, una tras otra lo hicieron temblar conforme continuaba hablando— Soy… sólo soy el hijo de dos humildes músicos... Nada más —sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos—… Nada de lo que ellos dijeron tiene sentido— rió de manera nerviosa—. Debe haber alguna clase de error… Thomas, Giovanni y Josquin trabajaban para mi padre… yo los ayudaba a cuidar las ovejas… ¿cómo un pastor puede ser un dios? —preguntó con ironía— ¡No puede ser cierto! —gritó, llevando sus brazos al suelo sobre los que precipitó su rostro para llorar con fuerza.

Shiryu tardó un poco en confortarlo, pues sus palabras le causaron conmoción ¿podría ser cierto? ¿Arun era el avatar de un dios?

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 36**


	38. Capitulo 37 Imperio Azul Parte I

**Capitulo 37. Imperio Azul. Parte I.**

**Cara a cara.**

En la nueva era, no existe una comunidad más grande y próspera que la lograda por el emperador Poseidón, gobernante del reino submarino conocido como _la Atlántida_.

Consciente del fenómeno que alteró el mundo y cambió la Tierra, el dios del mar actuó con gran generosidad y benevolencia, acogiendo a todos aquellos que necesitaran de guía y protección; humanos dignos que reconocieran su divinidad y trabajaran arduamente para lograr la utopía que, desde tiempos remotos, ha deseado.

Con sus recursos debidamente administrados, le ha dado comida y cobijo a centenas de personas que habitan sus ocho ciudades en la superficie y otras pocas que residen en el glorioso reino bajo el mar.

La Atlántida se convirtió rápidamente en un reino autosuficiente, mas ha procurado tener lazos diplomáticos con otras comunidades u organizaciones. Al mismo tiempo, intentando olvidar las viejas rivalidades con el Santuario y Asgard.

El Emperador se ha mostrado cooperativo durante todos esos quince años, algo que asombraba a sus viejos enemigos. Pero sus intenciones eran auténticas, el mismo Shaman King lo afirmaba.

No había formado un reino con intenciones militares, sino uno lleno de riquezas culturales y comerciales… sin embargo, la existencia de los marines shoguns y otros guerreros marinos continuaba siendo necesaria como guardianes y protectores del reino. Cada marine shogun era responsable de mantener la paz y el orden en su respectiva ciudad, ubicada en una isla correspondiente al océano que protege.

Aristeo de Lyra y Sugita de Capricornio navegaban por el Mar Mediterráneo en un barco cuya tripulación se ofreció a llevarlos. Su destino, la isla llamada _**Gadiro**_, una extensión de tierra que emergió de las profundidades por voluntad y poder del emperador Poseidón para que sirviera a sus fieles como un hogar en el que pudieran cultivar su sociedad.

Los santos decidieron no esconder quienes eran, por lo que sus cloths de plata y oro destellaban por el sol de aquel atardecer.

Tuvieron que viajar de manera tradicional al ser la manera más apropiada, después de todo era la primera vez que un santo del Santuario se atrevería a pisar el reino de Poseidón en esta nueva era.

Fue un viaje silencioso en el que Aristeo respetó la privacidad de los pensamientos de Sugita, por lo que se entretuvo tocando algo de música para deleite de los hoscos marineros, quienes fueron capaces de disfrutar tan bellas melodías.

Tras haber estado tan cerca de la muerte y recuperado de ello, Aristeo sentía que percibía todavía mejor el mundo pese a su ceguera. Eran sensaciones gratas y de gran paz, sobre todo allí en el inmenso mar. Le alegraba haber sido elegido para viajar a la Atlántida, aunque en su cabeza aún resonaban las súplicas de su amada por que permaneciera con ella en Grecia.

El joven santo de Capricornio nunca se había sentido incómodo en el mar, pero tenía que admitir que ahora tenía algo de miedo.

— _El viento fuerte y la marea tranquila, el dios del mar debe estar de muy buen humor_ —escuchó decir de los marineros que hablaban entre ellos.

— Los pescadores tienen un buen concepto del dios Poseidón —comentó Aristeo, quien permanecía sentado sobre unos barriles, evitando estorbar de cualquier forma a la tripulación—. A diferencia de lo que percibo del Patriarca y del santo de Pegaso, las personas le tienen aprecio, no creo que haya que temer. Sólo basta escuchar lo que dicen los súbditos más humildes de un reino para conocer la verdadera naturaleza del soberano.

Aristeo estaba enterado del toque personal que para Sugita de Capricornio tenía esta misión. Confiaba en que fuera algo que de verdad los beneficiara para cumplir con la investigación encargada.

Sugita miró de reojo al santo de plata antes de regresar la vista al mar— Sí, seguro debe ser una buena persona… —musitó, recordando que en efecto él ya ha sido oyente de su buena voluntad; en Cabo Sunión fue la prueba.

El cuervo negro que reposaba sobre su hombro permanecía en completo silencio. Por insistencia de Kenai de Cáncer accedieron a llevar con ellos a una de sus misteriosas aves. Kenai les aseguró que no tendrían que preocuparse por ella, era bastante dócil y no les causaría problemas, además de que a través del cuervo podría saber si se meten en algún lío.

Estaba por anochecer cuando divisaron tierra. La isla se alzaba todavía más metros por encima del nivel del agua. Rodeada por peñascos y acantilados, el único acceso fácil y seguro era el puerto de la bahía.

Allí, pocas embarcaciones se encontraban ancladas, pero las luces de la playa llamaban la atención.

Los santos, el capitán y un par de marineros subieron a un bote para llegar a la orilla. Desde la distancia, otros marineros saludaban a los recién llegados, delatando camaradería e incluso reclamos sobre deudas de dinero.

Para cuando pisaron el muelle, el capitán y sus hombres se despidieron de los santos, por cortesía los invitaron a acompañarlos a la taberna, mas fue obvia la respuesta del santo de Lyra, quien agradeció su ayuda.

Una vez solos, Aristeo y Sugita esperaron a que algo sucediera. Los lugareños los miraban con curiosidad, pero pasaban de largo para proseguir con su camino.

— Supongo que debemos esperar a que alguien nos dé la bienvenida —dijo Aristeo.

— Creí que el Patriarca había enviado un aviso de nuestra llegada —Sugita comentó.

— Sí, pero no especificamos cuándo sucedería —respondió.

Sugita contempló el puerto con curiosidad, cómo es que en esa media luna que formaba la bahía numerosas construcciones con arquitectura griega se levantaban rodeadas de arbustos y árboles. El muelle de roca sólida estaba decorado con lamparones decorativos y velas. Había algo de bullicio, pero se respiraba una convivencia sana y pacífica entre la población.

Pasó poco tiempo para que alguien se le acercara con confianza y naturalidad, se trataba de una mujer de hermosos ojos azules, de piel blanca y un extenso cabello rubio. Traía puesto un vestido blanco que le cubría hasta por debajo de las rodillas sobre el que resaltaban los aretes, collares y pulseras rojas que portaba.

— Bienvenidos —dijo con amabilidad—. Ustedes deben ser los emisarios del Santuario que buscan una audiencia con el emperador Poseidón.

— En efecto, somos nosotros —dijo el santo de plata, inclinándose de manera caballerosa hacia la dama, un acto que Sugita imitó—. Lamentamos no habernos anunciado con propiedad pero no era posible especificar el día de nuestra llegada. Espero no sea un inconveniente.

— Ninguno. Los estábamos esperando —la mujer respondió—. El Emperador autorizó dejarlos pasar. Por favor, acompáñenme. Mi nombre es _Tethys_ y seré su guía —sonrió.

Aristeo y Sugita siguieron a la mujer, que los condujo por la ciudad. Todo tenía un toque ancestral, una recreación exacta de la Grecia antigua, incluso las personas vestían de esa manera holgada y sencilla.

Aristeo pensaba en que era extraño que sólo hubieran enviado a una mujer a recibirlos, esperaba a un guerrero. Sin embargo, también cabía la posibilidad de que esa mujer fuera más de lo que aparentaba.

El edificio que se encontraba por encima de todas las demás construcciones era un gran templo ceremonial, el cual estaba custodiado por soldados que los miraron sin hostilidad alguna.

En su interior había hermosas esculturas de seres marinos como sirenas y dragones de agua, pero lo más destacable era la estatua del mítico dios del mar vestido con su armadura, sujetando su tridente como un escudo frente a él y un violento oleaje a sus pies. En la base de donde se erigía la obra maestra, se encontraba plasmado el símbolo del Emperador, hacia el cual Tethys parecía llevarlos.

Sugita miró la gigantesca estatua con asombro, pues mientras la de Atena transmitía solemnidad y paz, la del Emperador demostraba fuerza y rectitud.

— La isla Gadiro es sólo un punto de encuentro. El Emperador los espera en su templo bajo el mar —la mujer explicó, tocando con la punta de los dedos el símbolo en el muro, sobre el cual se marcó una línea vertical de manera simétrica, abriéndose una puerta de la que emanaba una gran luz blanca.

— Por aquí —pidió ella, siendo la primera en perderse dentro de ese portal luminoso. Los santos la siguieron momentos después.

Sugita quedó cegado durante unos segundos por la luz tan brillante, pero en cuanto recobró la visión se vio dentro de un templo diferente, en cuya pared interior había otras siete grandes compuertas con el mismo símbolo de Poseidón. La puerta a su espalda se cerró de manera estruendosa.

Frente a ellos se veía la hilera de columnas blancas que sostenía la bóveda de la construcción, mas entre ellas se vislumbraba la hermosura de una ciudadela de la que se alzaba un gran pilar que llegaba a tocar _el cielo_.

Alrededor de dicho pilar, la estructura de un palacio estaba presente. Desde la altura y distancia en la que se encontraba, Sugita de Capricornio quedó maravillado por el paisaje frente a sus ojos.

El palacio del Emperador lucía como toda una fortaleza blanca que resaltaba entre las veredas rocosas y el inmenso azul del _cielo_ que no era más que el mismo océano sobre sus cabezas.

— Bienvenidos sean a la Atlántida —dijo la mujer, señalándoles las escaleras que debían descender para llegar al Templo de Poseidón—. Aquí es donde recibimos a los viajeros, tendremos que caminar un poco más para llegar a donde se encuentra el Emperador —explicó, comenzando a bajar los escalones.

Aristeo esperó a que Sugita se pusiera en movimiento, pero el joven santo tardó en reaccionar. El santo de plata envidió no poder ver la maravillosa visión del reino submarino, por lo que se limitó a sondearlo con sus otros sentidos.

Las escalinatas los llevaron por un camino de pronunciadas curvas y arrecifes, rodeado por exótica vegetación marina como corales de radiantes colores, estrellas de mar y caracoles incrustados en las rocas. Momento que Aristeo de la Lyra eligió para indagar un poco sobre la Atlántida.

— ¿Acaso hay civiles que viven en el reino submarino?

La mujer volvió un poco el rostro sin dejar de caminar — Así es, aunque la mayoría de ellos residen en las ciudades del exterior, algunos han preferido permanecer aquí para servir devotamente al Emperador.

— Con la extensión de su reino, es seguro que debe requerir de un gran número de soldados para cuidar de él.

— Cada ciudad está a cargo de uno de sus más leales súbditos, los _marines shoguns_. Su deber es impartir orden cuando las situaciones lo requieren, así como defender a la población de cualquier amenaza.

— ¿Por qué no vimos a uno en la isla Gadiro? —preguntó Sugita, meditando.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no estás viéndolo? —cuestionó ella, mostrando un gesto travieso.

Sugita no supo qué decir, robándole así una risita a Tethys— Sólo bromeo. La ciudad de Gadiro está bajo el cuidado directo del Emperador, yo sólo soy su vocera.

Los tres llegaron al fin al palacio, de muros y columnas tan altas que empequeñecían a todos los caminantes. Los recibieron algunos soldados vistiendo sus armaduras, quienes se mantuvieron como estatuas rígidas en sus puestos.

Antes de entrar, Sugita se desconcertó cuando el cuervo de Kenai abandonó su hombro para emprender el vuelo.

— Pero… ¿A dónde va? —se preguntó al seguirlo con la mirada.

— Déjalo, ya volverá —Aristeo sugirió.

Siguieron un camino alfombrado por el que miraron mujeres deambular. Ellas saludaron a los invitados con propiedad para después proseguir con sus labores.

Tethys los condujo hacia una gran puerta, custodiada por otros dos hombres. Los centinelas agacharon respetuosamente la cabeza ante la mujer cuando ésta se detuvo. Ella se giró hacia los santos para decir —Hemos llegado. Mas debo informarles que sólo uno de ustedes podrá pasar.

— ¿Sólo uno? —repitió Aristeo con cierta desconfianza.

Tethys asintió — Es parte del protocolo.

— De acuerdo —el santo de plata supo que no tenía muchas opciones—. Seré yo quien pase a la audiencia.

Sugita no objetó, por un lado le alivió tal situación.

Tethys dio la orden para que abrieran la puerta que mostró más escaleras. El santo de Lyra entró no sin antes aconsejar a su acompañante —Sé prudente— ocultando el mensaje real —_Ten cuidado_.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Sugita de Capricornio creyó que permanecería allí, en espera de noticias de Aristeo, sin embargo, Tethys se ofreció a darle un recorrido. No percibía malas intenciones en tal propuesta, además pensó en que quizá podría encontrarse con esa persona que le habló en Cabo Sunión. Sólo por ello es que aceptó.

Tethys lo acompañó hacia una estancia exterior, donde de los muros resbalaba el agua como fuentes decorativas. Era una explanada amplia en la que había bancas donde hombres y mujeres descansaban mientras los niños jugueteaban, como si fuera un parque. Se respiraba tanta tranquilidad y armonía que Sugita pensó que aquello era lo más cercano que haya visto a una utopía.

Miraba con discreción a las personas, buscando, aunque cuando lo razonaba se reprendía a si mismo ¿cómo encontraría a alguien a quien ni siquiera le vio el rostro?

De un momento a otro, encontró a alguien que retuvo su atención. Se trataba de un hombre que en solitario estaba sentado en una de las bancas. Vestía una túnica blanca con adornos dorados en el cuello y hombros. Él estaba leyendo un libro con interés, pasando los dedos constantemente sobre la pulcra y corta barba que cubría su mentón.

A simple vista no era nadie extraordinario, sin embargo Sugita no pudo quitarle la vista de encima, incluso se detuvo para contemplarlo. Tethys lo notó, por lo que de igual forma aguardó. Ella miró hacia la dirección en la que lo hacía el santo de Capricornio, sonriendo ante la visión de sus ojos.

Aun en la distancia, el hombre de largo cabello azul pareció percatarse de la situación. Al alzar la vista, dirigió su mirada color esmeralda al joven santo.

Sugita quedó impresionado por la fuerza que percibió dentro de esos ojos. Con el simple hecho de verlo sentía la necesidad de acudir a su lado y pedirle permiso para siquiera respirar.

Con ese único gesto, el hombre de ojos verdes pareció escudriñar cada parte de su alma y pensamientos. Tal estupefacción sólo la ha sentido una vez… y fue en el Santuario, ¿acaso ese hombre podría ser…?

Sugita se sintió totalmente indefenso y vulnerable al ser blanco de esos ojos verdes; lo que desconocía su mente lo sabía otra parte de su ser.

Pero toda esa tensión desapareció en cuanto un sonido lo sacara de su estupefacción. Sugita reconoció tal tonada, por lo que pudo desviar los ojos a otra dirección. Buscó el origen de la melodía, pudiendo ver en esa misma explanada, junto a una fuente circular a lo lejos, la espalda de un hombre rodeado por un grupo de niños que festejaban la música.

Los adultos se contagiaban de las sonrisas de los pequeños, por lo que con alegría contemplaban la manera en la que bailaban y canturreaban junto al flautista de cabello lila.

Sugita se giró nuevamente hacia el hombre de ojos verdes, pero él había vuelto a su lectura de manera despreocupada. El santo titubeó sobre lo que debía de hacer, mas Tethys le facilitó las cosas.

— Creo recordar que dijiste que querías conocer a uno de nuestros marines shoguns —dijo, tocándole el hombro—. Ven, te presentaré —guiándolo hacía allá.

— Sí… pero yo…

— ¿Ocurre algo? —inquirió ella.

— Es sólo que —miró una última vez al hombre de pelo azul—… No, no es nada —acobardándose al final.

Tethys lo acercó a donde la mayoría de las personas que estaban esparcidas por la explanada ya se encontraban aglomeradas. Ese pequeño concierto se alargó algunos minutos en los que el flautista no perdió concentración ni ritmo. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados hasta el último soplido. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, los aplausos de los oyentes se hicieron escuchar.

Sugita observó detenidamente a ese hombre de llamativo cabello, no portaba una armadura sagrada que lo distinguiera, en vez de eso llevaba puesto un elegante traje blanco de camisa y pantalón.

Poco a poco cada una de las personas regresó a sus actividades, por lo que finalmente el flautista pudo acercarse a las únicas dos personas que lo estaban esperando. Había decidió no actuar como si no supiera a quién tenía de frente, por lo que le sonrió con naturalidad.

— Te presento a Sorrento de Siren, protector del Pilar del Océano Atlántico Sur y la isla _**Autóctono**_ —Tethys presentó—. Sorrento, él es Sugita de Capricornio, santo de oro al que el Emperador ha permitido visitar nuestro reino.

— Sabes que no hacen falta las presentaciones Tethys. Sugita y yo ya nos conocíamos, sólo que es hasta hoy que nos vemos de frente —Sorrento aclaró.

— Quería que fuera más fácil para el chico, pero si quieres manejarlo entonces lo dejo en tus manos —dijo Tethys, sonriendo con complicidad.

— Acaso ¿usted ya lo sabía? —Sugita cuestionó a la mujer rubia, quien se limitó a mostrar un gesto risueño en vez de responder—. Entonces es cierto, tú eres la persona que esa noche estuvo allí… Sorrento de Siren —Sugita repitió.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del marino— Me alegra que me recuerdes. Sabía que nos volveríamos a ver. Es un alivio que no sea en el campo de batalla.

Los ojos del marino se mostraron nostálgicos, mientras los del santo temblaban por las ansiosas dudas que latían en su pecho.

— Te prometí que nos volveríamos a encontrar, ¿no es así? —Sorrento lo observó con detenimiento, era la primera vez que lo veía cara a cara, por lo que estudió cada línea de su rostro, sus ojos y labios, encontrando el parecido con la imagen de la mujer que estaba en su memoria—. Veo que tu prueba fue exitosa y Atena te ha dado su bendición… Un santo de oro, no esperaba menos del hijo de la señorita Mizuki —comentó con alegría—. Ya que has venido hasta aquí, supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas, y como prometí aquel día las pienso responder. Acompáñame, tu amigo demorará un poco, por lo que tenemos tiempo para charlar.

Sugita no dudó en seguirlo, despidiéndose de Tethys, quien tomó un camino diferente.

— Te encuentras tan confundido como antes, ¿en verdad no tienes idea de tu vínculo con nuestro reino?

Sugita negó con la cabeza— No del todo, pero dijiste haber conocido a mi madre…

— Sí, ella fue una gran dama… Te agradezco por haber venido, el Emperador está complacido y me ha permitido hablarte sobre algo que tienes derecho a saber. Pero este no es el lugar apropiado, sígueme— dijo con tono gentil.

Tethys volvió junto al hombre de cabello azul quien continuaba con su pasatiempo.

— Y ¿qué es lo que piensa del muchacho? —ella preguntó.

— Hay mucho de su madre en él —respondió con tranquilidad.

— ¿No le hablará?

— No hay necesidad, he saciado mi curiosidad. Le queda mucho qué aprender, pero su potencial es claro… Aunque continúa decepcionándome su elección, mantendré mi promesa.

Tethys sonrió al escucharlo.

El hombre de ojos verdes se levantó tras cerrar el libro, que conservó bajo su brazo— Me retiraré a mis aposentos. Cuando Enoc termine, que me informe sobre la situación, quiero escuchar qué es lo que el Santuario espera con este repentino interés en mi reino.

— Así se hará, Emperador.

Aristeo de Lyra caminó por el suelo de baldosas negras que reflejaban su imagen con claridad.

El sonido de sus pasos hacía eco por el lugar, permitiéndole guiarse por las ondas sonoras para imaginar el amplio y encerrado espacio del salón.

Se adentró lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que se encontraba solo. Sus ojos ciegos no pudieron contemplar la gloriosa vista que se mostraba por el muro que enmarcaba el gran soporte principal. El trono del emperador de los mares se encontraba vacío, por lo que Aristeo intentó averiguar la razón. Se preocupó un poco al imaginar que esta fue la forma más sutil de separarlo del santo de Capricornio… mas en cuanto se giró con la intención de regresar por donde vino, una presencia se hizo presente, cuya voz lo obligó a volverse.

— ¿Partes tan pronto, santo de Atena?

Aristeo permaneció a la expectativa al reconocer el poderío de ese cosmos. No era tan magnánimo como para creer que le pertenecía al emperador Poseidón, pero sí competía fácilmente con el de un santo dorado.

— No todos los días se les concede a antiguos enemigos del reino de Poseidón una audiencia con su excelencia. Sería imprudente de tu parte abandonar la sala de esa manera.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Aristeo, sintiendo cómo ese hombre se detuvo a pocos pasos frente a él.

— Me llamo Enoc, custodio del pilar del Océano Atlántico Norte —respondió el hombre de voz profunda—. Devoto sirviente del Emperador, quien me ha pedido recibirte.

Ante él se encontraba el marine shogun que vestía la _scale_ del dragón del mar. Era un hombre alto, de cabello rojo y ojos color violeta. Lo que más destacaba eran las tres cicatrices que marcaban su cara, las cuales no lo deformaban pero sí le daban un aspecto inquietante.

— ¿El Emperador no asistirá a esta reunión? —Aristeo cuestionó.

— Todo lo que desees consultar con él podrás decírmelo a mí, después seré yo quien le transmita tus palabras si las encuentro dignas de ser escuchadas por su excelencia —Enoc explicó, conservando un tono frío e indiferente.

Aristeo desconfió, mas tenía que conservar la calma al encontrarse en un reino desconocido.

— Si así es el protocolo, entonces lo aceptaré. Mis disculpas —el santo accedió—. Puedes llamarme Aristeo, santo de plata al servicio del Santuario… Agradezco el que me permitas intercambiar algunas palabras, las cuales creo serán de interés para el Emperador.

— Puedes hablar.

— Desconozco si están enterados sobre recientes ataques en la superficie, más propiamente dicho en Meskhenet y en Asgard.

— Hemos escuchado rumores sobre la situación en Egipto —Enoc dijo, recordando lo dicho por los marineros que navegaban por tal ruta marítima, y de la misma marine shogun que protege el océano Índico—. Tenemos entendido que un conflicto interno devastó el reino del desierto, y aunque intentamos acercarnos, Meskhenet ha decidido mantener la situación bajo puertas cerradas, diciendo que todo fue resultado de una insurrección que logró ser frenada, aunque con terribles resultados… Por supuesto que creemos que es un intento por ocultar una verdad más compleja —el marine shogun explicó con perspicacia—. Desistimos al respetar los deseos de dicha nación… pero Asgard es un tema diferente… desconozco lo ocurrido —Enoc musitó, pensando en que si de verdad se suscitó algo, era obligación del guardián del océano Ártico informarles.

Aristeo se prestó a relatar con detalles conocidos sobre el ataque a Meskhenet en Egipto y la forma en que el Santuario fue involucrado. De la existencia de la orden de guerreros responsables de tal ola de destrucción y muerte que alcanzó en días recientes al reino de Odín. El cómo es que ahora se encuentran buscando a esos hombres y la posibilidad de que la Atlántida pudiera ser uno de sus próximos objetivos.

Enoc escuchó atentamente, limitándose a algunos comentarios cortos que no interrumpieron el relato, hasta que...

— Patronos… zohars… La devastación de Meskhenet y Asgard son sucesos difíciles de creer. Aunque la condición actual de Egipto no me permite poner en duda tu palabra, pero Asgard… nuestro hombre en Bluegrad no ha reportado nada de lo que has mencionado —comentó, con un deje de desconcierto.

Aunque Bluegrad se convirtió en una de las ocho ciudades del reino de Poseidón, tuvo permitido el amistarse con Asgard sin ninguna clase de represalia… podría decirse que son aliados, por lo tanto si algo de tal gravedad ocurrió con los dioses guerreros, Alexer debió haber informado de esto, incluso apoyado.

Sólo encontraba dos alternativas, o el santo de Lyra mentía, o Alexer prefirió callar. No tenía razones para desconfiar del regente de Bluegrad, pese a todo el Emperador lo acogió bajo su protección y lo nombró marine shogun entregándole la scale de Kraken. Pero tampoco creía tan inconsciente al santo de plata como para venir hasta la Atlántida sólo para decir mentiras que lo condenarían.

— Quizá tenga sus motivos, pero no es algo que he inventado. Podrías comprobarlo en el momento que desees. El Patriarca nos pidió venir y advertir al Emperador de esta amenaza, por lo que hemos visto no creo que estén exentos de un ataque, después de todo una de sus motivaciones es destruir las antiguas órdenes de guerreros que quedan en el mundo.

Enoc no parecía muy afectado por tal amenaza, por lo que prosiguió —¿Y qué esperan ustedes a cambio de tal información?

Aristeo calló ante la repentina pregunta.

— Hay demasiada sangre en la historia que vincula al Santuario con la Atlántida como para esperar que no buscan un beneficio propio… En los últimos años el Emperador y su Patriarca han mantenido una relación neutral, ¿por qué ahora el interés? —cuestionó, imaginando que para el Santuario lo más conveniente sería la destrucción de la Atlántida.

— Eres injusto, en todos estos años ha habido paz entre nosotros —Aristeo no toleró tales insinuaciones—. Debes recordar que ustedes tampoco se han mostrado deseosos por lograr una mayor cooperación. Es cierto que los santos y los marinos hemos sido enemigos desde la época del mito, pero no significa que eso no pueda cambiar. El primer paso lo han dado nuestros líderes al respetar la coexistencia de ambos reinos en esta era; el resto dependerá de cada individuo que los forman para labrar una mentalidad menos fanatizada con el pasado.

— ¿Y crees que utilizando a ese chico que trajiste contigo podrás lograrlo? —Enoc cuestionó con seriedad—. Sí santo de Lyra, estoy al tanto de la historia que rodea a ese joven, y aunque el Emperador es un ser misericordioso, mi deber es ver a través de las intenciones de todos aquellos que buscan su bondad con mezquinos propósitos.

— Haces bien en proteger a tu señor, pero nuestras intenciones son sinceras. Sería desastroso que un reino tan próspero como este cayera bajo el yugo de los Patronos. Son muchos los inocentes que se verían afectados, y lo que ha ocurrido en Meskhenet y Asgard no debe volver a ocurrir.

— No creo que se atrevan, el poder del Emperador es reconocido en este mundo. De decidir invadirnos sería un acto suicida.

— No cometas el error de subestimarlos —se apresuró a decir Aristeo—. Tienen sus recursos y aún desconocemos el alcance real de su poder y sus propósitos…

— Tomaré en cuenta tus advertencias y transmitiré las preocupaciones del Santuario a mi señor —Enoc dijo, dándose la media vuelta—. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

— No, aún hay algo más.

Enoc se volvió un poco— Te escucho.

— Lo ocurrido en el exterior ha obligado al Patriarca a reunir al mayor número de santos en el Santuario… sin embargo, la búsqueda de ellos y las cloths ausentes nos ha llevado a descubrir que una de ellas se encuentra aquí, en algún lugar de la Atlántida.

— ¿Qué patraña estás diciendo? —musitó el dragón marino.

— Sé que puede sonar absurdo…

— ¿Cómo pueden estar seguros de eso? ¿Confirmas que tienen espías en nuestro reino? —Enoc sospechó.

Aristeo negó con la cabeza —Por mi honor juro que no es así. Sin embargo, en el Santuario contamos con un aliado de habilidades especiales, un shaman que pudo alertarnos de tal descubrimiento. Desconocemos la razón por la que puede estar aquí… pero no es tan descabellado considerando que un marino se enlistó en las filas de los guerreros de Atena… quizá aquí pudo suceder algo similar.

— No confío en lo que dices.

— Es evidente que desconoces de lo que hablo, significa que incluso para ti permanece oculta pero… me dieron algunas señales sobre su ubicación: se encuentra dentro un lugar oscuro, una gran caverna de paredes ensombrecidas, pero en el punto más alto hay un gran resplandor, un remolino que arrastra ferozmente el agua clara como si fuera un portal hacia otro mundo… en ese lugar hay un templo derruido por el tiempo, donde un sinnúmero de estatuas han sido deformadas por los golpes de una vieja batalla… pero la más representativa es una gigantesca imagen de mármol cuya cabeza y brazos fueron pulverizados, dejando el torso y piernas de una figura masculina que se encuentra sobre un pedestal y en él se haya marcado el deteriorado símbolo de Poseidón.

Enoc buscó en su mente algún lugar dentro de la Atlántida que se le pareciera— En todos mis años de servicio al Emperador, jamás he visto un escenario como el que describes…

— El mismo Emperador podría saberlo… por favor, es importante para nosotros dar con esa cloth y su posible dueño.

— Así que después de todo sí buscas algo a cambio…

Aristeo suspiró, implorando paciencia— No tienes que deformar mis palabras de tal manera. No queremos molestarlos con tal petición, pero estaríamos en deuda si nos brindaran su ayuda. Para ustedes esa cloth carece de valor, pero para nosotros es importante… No sé por qué está en este lugar pero con gusto nos la llevaremos.

— Tendré que consultarlo… el Emperador decidirá cuál será nuestra postura al respecto. Supondré que has terminado.

— Sí, eso es todo lo que el Santuario tiene que decir.

— Aguarda aquí, enviaré a uno de los sirvientes a que te escolten y te llamaré en cuanto haya una resolución al respecto. Mientras tanto no cometan imprudencias —el dragón marino advirtió, abandonando el salón del trono.

Enoc, dragón del mar, salió por un acceso secundario que lo llevó por un largo pasillo hacia el exterior. Durante su andar, una silueta apareció de entre las columnas, acompañándolo en su caminata.

— La conversación con ese santo ha perturbado tu espíritu Enoc —dijo la mujer a su lado—. ¿O es que acaso te sientes decepcionado porque no te diera algún motivo para comenzar una contienda?

Enoc respondió sin detenerse —Tú lo escuchaste también, Behula.

La mujer de piel oscura y largo cabello negro asintió— ¿Dudas de Alexer? —preguntó, siendo su mismo pensamiento tras haber estado de manera inadvertida en el salón del trono.

— Me desconcierta que no haya reportado nada sobre eso…

— ¿Se lo dirás al Emperador?

Enoc se detuvo, mirando los ojos color almendra de la marine shogun de Chrysaor.

— No puedo desacreditar al Santuario sin pruebas… pero jamás podría ocultárselo al Emperador. Necesito que envíes por Alexer, deseo hablar con él sobre estos sucesos cuanto antes.

La mujer asintió— Enoc, entiendo que te moleste tener que lidiar con antiguos enemigos del Imperio pero… no debes cargar con esos sentimientos de épocas remotas en las que ni siquiera fuiste partícipe.

Enoc la miró con frialdad, sin poder confesar el resentimiento personal que tenía hacia el Santuario. Después de todo fue uno de sus miembros quien le arrebató su lugar y destino en la última guerra santa entre Atena y Poseidón.

— Supongo que concuerdas con lo que dijo el santo de Lyra —Enoc comentó.

— Tuvo buenos argumentos —respondió al ser creyente de la coexistencia pacífica entre los reinos—… Pero también entiendo que consideres tu trabajo desconfiar de todos los que son del exterior para proteger a tu gente.

— No me malentiendas, sé cuándo dar mi confianza y cuándo no… quizá te alegre saber que no creo que el santo de Lyra mienta… pero eso significa que es Alexer quien oculta algo y quiero saber por qué… Jamás toleraría una traición de su parte.

— No nos precipitemos —pidió la mujer tras apoyar su lanza en el suelo—. Démosle la oportunidad de explicarse, además esos juicios no te competen, Enoc —le recordó.

Enoc contempló a Behula en silencio. De entre todos en la Atlántida ella es quien más lo ha apoyado y tolerado. Se ganó su aprecio no porque concordara siempre con él, al contrario, es quien siempre lo enfrentaba y lo obligaba a considerar el otro lado de la moneda en cada situación. Aunque muchos los creían rivales acérrimos, la verdad era totalmente diferente, juntos se complementaban y eso los volvía los marinos más importantes dentro del reino submarino.

— Eso lo sé… Bien Behula, te dejaré el resto a ti, iré a ver al Emperador y ya veremos cómo procederemos.

— Como ordenes— dijo ella, reconociendo su liderato.

*/*/*/*/*

_En algún lugar de Irlanda._

Sentado en una vieja silla de cedro, de finos acabados como para haber pertenecido a un noble, un hombre aguardaba en paz y quietud.

Parecía dormir al mantener su cuerpo inclinado hacia la derecha, donde su brazo se mantenía rígido al servirle de almohadilla a su mejilla. El hombre de ropaje blanco permanecía con los ojos cerrados con un gesto que revelaba un sueño placentero.

— ¿Estará fingiendo?— pensó Albert de Géminis conforme avanzaba sigilosamente por el suelo de madera carcomida.

Se arriesgó a seguir las indicaciones de la entidad que lo ha acompañado durante tantos años. Decidió abandonar el Santuario sin dar mayores explicaciones. Ocultó la verdad al saber lo absurdo que sonaría confesar tal historia… No estaba dispuesto a ser el hazmerreír si resultaban ser sólo alucinaciones de su mente, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que fuera cierto y el viajar hasta allí le permitiría encontrar al hombre que estaba detrás de los ataques a Meskhenet, al Santuario y a Asgard.

Comprobar si de verdad sufría de un desorden mental o no, era algo que debía averiguar por sus propios medios, sin importar el peligro.

Pese a todo, no fue tan insensato como para viajar solo, trajo consigo a dos santos de plata a los que les pidió aguardar en un lugar seguro, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que se percataran de los sucesos si una batalla se daba inicio.

Confiando en que si llegaba a fallar en su cometido alguien alertaría al Santuario, es por lo que Albert entró sin demora a ese lugar.

Para su alivio, la guía de su _invisible_ benefactor lo llevó realmente allí, a una vieja mansión que estaba haciéndose pedazos, envuelta por la hiedra y musgo que paulatinamente se han apoderado del lugar, incluso había un riachuelo que pasaba por debajo de los tablones podridos del suelo.

La naturaleza se abrió camino por la construcción y se amalgamó con ella, dándole un aspecto mítico por la luz que entraba por las ventanas aún adornadas con vitrales coloridos.

El santo de géminis no daba crédito a la clase de enemigo que allí encontró. Imaginaba que detrás de esos monstruosos guerreros se escondería un dirigente mucho más temible e incluso intimidante, pero en vez de eso se topó con un hombre de frágil aspecto. Sólo podía ver su mentón descubierto, su rostro permaneció ensombrecido por la capucha que le cubría la cabeza.

No sintió ninguna presencia custodiándolo… Tampoco percibía algún cosmos en él… ¿acaso podría ser un espejismo? No… Tenía que ser cierto, por lo que consideró esa la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de ese monstruo que ha causado tantos estragos en la nueva era.

Si fingía o no, no le interesaba. No había una ostentosa armadura protegiendo su delgado cuerpo, ni tampoco era un dios ¿qué podría ser ese hombre como para subyugar a los Patronos? Estaba por averiguarlo…

Albert preparó su mejor técnica, concentrando el poder de las galaxias en su mano. Liberó la violenta onda cósmica que en un santiamén redujo todo a su paso a simple grava.

La parte posterior de la mansión se evaporó tras la retumbante explosión, dejando solo una cortina de humo que poco a poco volvía al suelo. Albert aguardó unos segundos, esperando que se disipara la bruma.

Cuando sucedió, el santo dorado se sorprendió. Su técnica acabó con la parte trasera de la construcción y barrió con gran parte del terreno, mas una pequeña zona alrededor de la silla se mantuvo intacta, incluyendo a la persona que estaba en ella.

Inmediatamente, ese hombre abrió los ojos, enderezando su posición en el viejo mueble.

— Eres muy osado santo de Atena. Creí que los de tu clase siempre buscaban un combate justo, pero en vez de eso decidiste atacarme cuando más indefenso me encontraba… —el encapuchado comentó sumamente tranquilo. Albert alcanzó a distinguir un color rojizo en sus ojos, los cuales mostraban una expresión cansada y aburrida—. Es claro que no eres como los demás.

Albert lo miró desafiante, sin retroceder.

— No tolero que intenten jugar conmigo —el santo aclaró con soberbia— Lo último que tenía ante mí era a un hombre indefenso. ¡Basta de juegos! ¿Eres Yoh Asakura? —cuestionó.

— ¿Yoh… Asakura? —repitió—… que graciosa comparación. Aunque no está muy lejos de la verdad —comentó, siéndole gracioso—. Bueno, estamos en una encrucijada… ya me has encontrado, ¿qué planeas ahora que estás frente a mí?

— ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Por supuesto que he venido a detenerte— Albert volvió a encender su cosmos, concentrándolo en los puños.

— Así que esa es tu respuesta, violencia para la violencia… Atena no estaría complacida —el hombre comentó sin abandonar la relajada posición en su asiento.

— Ella entendería, al final son sujetos como tú los que hacen imposible la paz duradera. Ahora vas a decirme todo lo que quiero saber —Albert respondió con altivez.

— ¿Y cómo planeas hacer e…? —el hombre nombrado Avanish calló de repente, cerrando los ojos cuando un delgado rayo de luz atravesara su frente.

— Ahora —Albert permaneció con el dedo extendido hacia Avanish— estás bajo la influencia de mi técnica. El _Satán Imperial_ te obligará a hacer lo que yo te ordene. Así que tendremos una larga charla tú y yo, y no podrás mentirme.

Avanish entreabrió un poco la boca, como si hubiera entrado en un estado de shock, sin embargo rápidamente sus labios volvieron a curvearse.

— Si querías la verdad, no había necesidad de tanta rudeza —dijo con serenidad — Bastaba un sutil "_por favor"_ —sonrió ante la incredulidad del santo dorado—. Tenía entendido que sólo el Patriarca del Santuario tiene derecho a usar esta técnica… ¿Acaso él te permitió aprenderla?... ¿O no sabe que has quebrantado la ley? —preguntó, masajeándose un poco la frente.

— No tiene caso que te resistas, el efecto es irreversible…

— ¿Irreversible dices? Por supuesto que no me dirás la forma de poder librarme de esta técnica maldita, únicamente tendría que morir… o matar a alguien ¿no es cierto? —cuestionó sonriente, llevando su dedo índice a tocar el punto medio de su frente. Presionó unos segundos hasta que lentamente comenzó a apartarlo, en la punta de su dedo se acumuló una chispa electrizante de color dorado.

— Observa bien santo de Atena, a esto se reduce el esfuerzo en el que depositaste toda tu confianza y con lo que intentaste someterme.

Albert se sobresaltó. Jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que conocería a un humano con tales capacidades. El Satán Imperial en la punta de sus dedos ¿es eso posible?

— Este poder me es desagradable —dijo Avanish mientras observaba la pizca de sol que tenía bajo su control—… con esto apartas el libre albedrio de las personas —musitó con leve resentimiento— Deberías avergonzarte…

El santo de géminis se sintió frustrado por su fallo, por lo que se lanzó ferozmente al ataque contra esa enigmática entidad.

Albert avivó todavía más su cosmos para atacar, pero al primer paso que dio para iniciar la ofensiva, una silueta se interpuso en su camino, la cual liberó una ráfaga destructiva que lo frenó. Ante la inesperada interrupción, el santo dorado quedó parcialmente ciego por unos segundos en los que recibió una brutal patada en la quijada.

El santo de Géminis giró sobre sí mismo, resintiendo el golpe que lo obligó a caer de rodillas unos segundos antes de volver a incorporarse. Alzó inmediatamente el rostro, limpiando los hilillos de sangre que salieron de su boca.

— Parece que en persona eres mucho más desagradable de lo que llegué a pensar —dijo el guerrero frente a él.

Albert tensó el entrecejo con frustración, pues enfrentaba a un hombre con su mismo rostro y voz. Sacudió la cabeza creyendo que estaba desvariando, mas la imagen no desapareció.

— Debo admirar tu determinación Albert, haber llegado hasta aquí buscando a tu enemigo pese a los riesgos, pero aquí estás, con tu entera voluntad seguiste mis indicaciones… Sabía que lo harías, sólo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado.

— Tú eres… —Albert reconoció esa altanería con la que el ser espectral se manifestaba y comunicaba con él. Pero ahora estaba allí, no era un fantasma ni una alucinación, era de carne y hueso — ¿Qué significa esto?

— ¿No te alegra Albert? Después de todo no soy un producto de tu imaginación —rió divertido el guerrero de mirada maligna—. Ahora puedes descartar la locura, ya que ha sido sólo tu ambición la única causa de tu enfermedad —dijo la copia de armadura gris, permaneciendo en medio de Albert y Avanish, quien contemplaba impasible el evento.

— Ni tampoco eres un dios… al fin lo sé —el santo de oro masculló con resentimiento.

— ¿De verdad creíste que un _dios_ mostraría interés en ti? —su doble rió todavía más escandalosamente—. Ah, sí que eres bastante gracioso. Fuiste lo suficientemente ególatra para creer en la minúscula posibilidad de poder ser tentado por un dios o una entidad poderosa… Has sido un buen títere, Albert — su voz comenzó a deformarse, cambiando de tono al mismo tiempo en que su rostro se desvanecía para mostrar otro—. Aunque hubo momentos en los que me dificultaste las cosas. Me tomó años el que llegaras hasta aquí.

— ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! —exigió saber.

Aquel que había tomado su imagen regresó a su aspecto original, un hombre pálido y delgado portando una armadura azul. Tenía una feroz mirada de color verde y una melena corta café. Una barba enmarcaba su sádica sonrisa — Mi nombre es Iblis, Patrono de la Stella de Nereo, apréndetelo bien pues soy el hombre que piensa abrirle las puertas del Santuario al señor Avanish, siendo tú la llave.

— ¿Acaso estás demente? ¡Jamás traicionaría al Santuario!

— Oh, eso es lo que dices, pero sabes bien que conozco tu verdadero secreto… Amas ese pedazo de tierra con todo tú ser y matarías por la oportunidad de estar al mando de él.

— No sé quién o qué seas, pero jamás me prestaré a tus maquinaciones —Albert espetó, volviendo a elevar su cosmos para reiniciar la batalla.

— Pero ingenuo muchacho, ya lo hiciste —el Patrono sonrió victorioso—. Mientras mis compañeros se preparaban para sus respectivos movimientos, yo aspiré a lograr el éxito sobre el Santuario que mi señor Avanish deseaba. Necesité esperar hasta que el indicado arribara, tenía que encontrar al eslabón más débil ¿y adivina qué Albert? Fuiste tú.

— ¡Silencio, imbécil! ¡Sabes bien que mi fuerza supera a la del resto de los santos dorados!

— Te sobreestimas Albert, y es ese exceso de confianza lo que te vuelve inferior. Yo encontré las dudas que habitan en tu corazón y pude manipularte a través de tus miedos —rió una vez más— ¿Y adivina qué? Yo ya he decidido tu destino, y es el mismo que más temes.

— ¡Cállate! —Albert exclamó al liberar la explosión de galaxias.

Iblis no logró moverse para evitar el ataque que lo alzó con violencia hacia el cielo. Albert esperó a que ese cuerpo regresara por efecto de la gravedad y cayera a sus pies, más en ese lapso, instantes antes de escuchar el impacto en el suelo, Albert advirtió un inesperado resplandor que estaba por golpearle el rostro.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 37**


End file.
